The Girl Left Behind
by Gwilwillith
Summary: Follow the the adventures of Persephone, the girl that got left behind, how she found love, overcame adversity and found her family. MoriartyxOC. Sister story to 'Didn't Expect That' by naturerocs.
1. Prologue - The Girl Left Behind

_Prologue_

_September 2005_

_Angie this is for you._

_I've never met my real parents. This doesn't bother me much, as I have always been wonderfully looked after by my surrogate parents, and I love them all the same. They have cared for me, encouraged and supported me my entire life. They accepted my differences and found my quirks endearing, like my tendency to read a person as they walk into a room and then be able to tell them there life story, and said it made me even more special. I used to believe I was a fairy when I was little, I've always been very pale with long raven hair and icy sea coloured eyes. As I got older, I kept my long hair, but stopped telling people I was a fairy, it was better not to be noticed. Other than my quirks, I am quite tall for a girl, 5ft and 9 inches, but not giant. My eyes have always been the main physical feature that set me apart from my parents, well that and my Dad is ginger! They tend to change colour, and are linked to my emotions. Most days they are an icy blue/grey with hazel flecks around the iris, but when I get sad, they go a moss green and shine. When angry they go almost silvery grey. They seem to reflect light like the sea, one-minute crystal clear, and the next dark and foreboding. I've always known that there is more out there and that I don't necessarily belong where I have grown up; I'm happy, but not complete. _

_Home was in the Brecon Beacons, wild Welsh countryside, it was peaceful and slow and a joyous place to live. I spent my time growing up by, singing, painting and reading, learning to sew and travelling with my family and friends. I was born and lived in Germany until I was 5, we then moved to Wales. I could spend hours with my nose in a book and truly escape too far off lands where fairies, witches, and magic existed. I used to pretend to slay dragons and run in forests with elves and good would always triumph over evil; some days I was a princess and other days I was a pirate, I think I still want to be a pirate?! It was a blessed childhood full of happy memories. As I got older, I hoped to be the princess that would find her prince and live happily ever after, a girl can always dream! _

_I've just noticed that I haven't introduced myself, I've given you the basics, well more than the basics, of my life story and never gave you my name. I'm Persephone; Persephone Elizabeth Richter, but I ask nearly everyone to call me Percy. I asked my parents why they chose Persephone, and they told me my birth mother chose my name. I had a book of Greek myths, I devoured the myths and legends and heroes of old, imagining being on there quests with them. Then one day I read the story of my namesake. I wanted to share it with you._

_**Persephone and Hades**_

_**The first living visitor to the Underworld, though an unwilling one, was the goddess Persephone. The only daughter of Zeus and Demeter (the goddess of grain, agriculture, and fertility), Persephone was an innocent maiden, a virgin who loved to play in the fields where eternal springtime reigned.**_

_**Nevertheless, Hades had other plans for Persephone: He would steal her innocence and virginity and turn her into the dreaded goddess of the Underworld. Hades, god of the Underworld, fell in love with Persephone and wanted her as his bride. His brother Zeus consented to the marriage, or at least refused to oppose it. Yet he warned Hades that Demeter would never approve this coupling, for she would not want her daughter spirited off to a sunless world. At Zeus's suggestion, or with his tacit understanding, Hades resolved to abduct the maiden.**_

_**Persephone was gathering flowers one day on a plain in Sicily. Hades suddenly appeared, thundering across the plain in his four-horse chariot. The god swooped down upon Persephone, scooped her up with one arm, and literally and figuratively deflowered her - leaving the plain scattered with blossoms of every colour.**_

_**The appearance, abduction, and disappearance happened so swiftly that none of Persephone's companions witnessed the kidnapping. Though she called out to them - and plaintively called for her mother, no one heard her pleas. The earth opened up before Hades' chariot and the god drove the jet-black horses down into the chasm. As Hades and Persephone disappeared into the depths, the hole closed up behind them.**_

_**Demeter soon came to collect her daughter, but could not find a trace of Persephone. Distraught and desperate, Demeter searched high and low for her daughter. She travelled to the farthest corners of the earth, searching for nine full days and nights without ever stopping to eat, drink, bathe, or rest. Demeter was in a fury. She destroyed lands, crops, and livestock as she bewailed the loss of her daughter.**_

_**Finally, on the tenth day, the goddess Hecate told Demeter that Persephone had been carried away, but she did not know by whom. The two goddesses went to Helios, the god of the sun, who saw everything that happened on Earth. Helios did tell her what had happened, but also tried to persuade Demeter that Hades - as Zeus's brother and ruler of one third of the universe - was not an unfit husband for Persephone.**_

_**Demeter refused to accept Hades as a suitable mate for her precious daughter. Enraged by the news of Persephone's abduction (and Zeus's possible complicity), she refused to return to Mount Olympus. Instead, she roamed the earth in the guise of a mortal, forbidding the trees to bear fruit and the earth to nurture vegetables and herbs.**_

_**After a full year of famine had plagued the earth, Zeus realized that if he allowed Demeter to persist, all of humankind would starve - leaving no one to honour and make offerings to the gods. Zeus sent a parade of gods and goddesses to Demeter to beg her to come back to Olympus and to restore fertility to the earth.**_

_**However, Demeter refused to budge until her daughter stood by her side. Zeus had no choice: He relented, promising to bring Persephone back to her mother. Hermes, summoned by Zeus, raced down to Hades to fetch Persephone. Hades shrugged compliantly and agreed to let her go. Persephone had not eaten a single thing - whether from sorrow, loss of appetite, or stubbornness - since her arrival in the Underworld. Nevertheless, before she left, Hades urged Persephone to appease her terrible hunger by eating a single pomegranate seed. Sadly, this apparent act of kindness was a trick: Anyone who tastes the food of Hades must remain in the Underworld.**_

_**The deed having been done, Rhea - the mother of Zeus, Demeter, and Hades - proposed a compromise that her children reluctantly accepted: Since Persephone had eaten there, she had to dwell at least part of every year in the Underworld. Rhea suggested that Persephone spend six months as Queen of the Underworld and the rest of the year with Demeter.**_

_**After agreeing to the deal, Demeter restored Earth's fertility and returned to Olympus with Persephone. But when the time came for Persephone to return to the Underworld, the earth became colder and less fertile until her re-emergence months later. Since the abduction of Persephone, spring and summer have given way to autumn and winter, and the earth's fertility has followed the progression of seasons. In the fall, seeds - like Persephone herself - were buried underground. However, in the spring, Persephone and the earth's crops came out into the sun once more.**_

_Having read all about the tormented world my namesake lived in, the question I could never answer was, what inspired my mother to call my Persephone too? On to lighter topics, what else should you know? _

_I'm 18 years old, scared bugs, aliens and spiders. I'm really terrified, deathly terrified of Snakes. Not that fond of heights, but I can cope. I'm rather clumsy, always falling over, dropping things and bruising myself. Regardless of my clumsiness, I've only ever broken my little finger on my right hand! As much as I love nature, I cannot stand sleeping in it. When I cry it often rains, but that is just coincidence. I am as stubborn as a mule and can argue 'til the cows come home and then a bit more, but I never understood the need or want for violence. I'm not very good at being told what to do, I'm rather independent and like my freedom, I hate being caged and forced into another's ideals, but that might be my youth. Mum always called me a goat and not a sheep; I think that's a compliment!? _

_My best friend is Angie, Angela Watson. She has an older brother called John and an older sister called Harriet, who is known as Harry. Angie is brilliant, she is a bit older than I am, well five years older, but that never stopped our friendship. We have adventures together, chasing dreams and solving mysteries, Angie would be a great detective; she is so clever and observant. If I could choose a sister, it would be Angie. Angie has gone now I miss her so much._

_I'll tell you more later, I'm supposed to be doing my course work, I only started Art College a week ago and already I'm letting things slip._

_8th August 2010 – The Great Game_

_At the pool, red dots of snipers trained on John and Sherlock, Jim prattling on. I obviously missed the earlier theatrics, I got there as fast as possible, and my train ran late coming into London. Sebastian had been keeping me informed. I fish my phone out of my bag and call Jim, spotting John Watson, there was a woman, who seemed familiar but I could not place her. I knew that I needed to halt the madness. His phone rings, ironically its "staying Alive" by the Bee Gees, oddly inappropriate in the current situation. _

"_Do you mind if I get that?" Asks Moriarty. He looks a tad sheepish and annoyed._

"_Please, you've got the rest of your life." Replies a tall dark haired man, slightly bored, but I can hear the fear in his voice._

"_Hello..."_

"_Darling, killing two unknown men? Is it worth it, really? It's going to cause more problems than it's worth. This place is attracting too much attention. I'm stood next to Seb, I'm waving at you." I say, in a sugar sweet voice._

"_Yes, of course it is. What do you want?" _

"_I want you to come home. I don't want you to get hurt. Is this petty jealousy, a childish feud?"_

_Moriarty shouts, "Say that again." He repeats himself, more quietly, a sinister edge filling his voice. "Say that again."_

"_I said stop and come home. End this now and you'll love what you're coming home to." I can hear the frustration in his voice; he knows when he is beaten, also 'that' is an offer he can rarely refuse._

"_Know that if you're lying, I'll find you and I will skin you..." He says, trying to scare me._

"_Oh, stop your idle threats, playtime is over. I'll be waiting in the car outside."_

"_Wait..." He almost pleads into the phone._

"_Bye bye." With that, I hang up and survey the scene below me. Moriarty focuses on John and Sherlock again. _

"_Sorry, wrong day to die." With that final sentiment, he leaves whilst shouting more idle threats into an idle phone._

"_Get a better offer?" Speculates the tall dark man._

"_Someone obviously changed his mind." Replies John._

"_Yes, but whom?" Asks the unknown man, the question lingers in the air. As Moriarty snaps his fingers and the snipers disappear._

"_I did John, I couldn't let you die." I whisper to the darkness. I quietly leave, happy that I have managed to keep him safe once more, and save Jim the guilt. _

_15th January 2012 – The Reichenbach Fall_

_I will never forget the day Jim came home covered in blood. _

_It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and I was sat in one of the large bay windows reading, a mug of tea steaming away next to me. I had cleaned the house, made it ready for Jim, he'd been away for a week with work. I knew he was busy, he'd sent me a text saying he might be late tonight, but he would let me know when he was on his way. I was so excited to see him; work had kept us apart for the last couple of weeks; I had been away with the week prior. We needed some time alone away from work, our respective families, and friends to reconnect. I finished the chapter, put my book down and finished my tea. I picked up both and walked into the kitchen to wash up my mug. As I stood up from putting the mug in the dishwasher I looked out the window and saw a sleek black car pull up in front of the flat. The car seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. I was pulled out of my musings when I saw the two men exiting the car, Seb carrying Jim who was covered in blood. I rushed through the flat, leaving the door on the latch and sprinted downstairs to open the building's secured front entrance. I helped Seb get Jim into the flat. I ran a bowel of warm water and got towels from the bathroom._

"_What happened?" I asked frantically._

"_There was a man, he jumped. He jumped off a roof." Replied Jim quietly._

"_Seb thank you for getting him back safely, I'll look after Jim now, and you go home." I let Seb out of the flat and turned back to Jim. I kneeled down in front of him and helped him take of his sodden suit jacket and shirt. Gently I started to wash the blood away. "Darling what happened, it's alright your home now."_

"_It was a job. It went a bit wrong." Jim was still quiet, whatever had happened, had shaken him._

"_What went wrong?" I asked as I continued to wipe away the blood._

"_He was supposed to be proved to be a fraud, but he made it so hard. A worthy opponent, but he could've lived if he hadn't pushed so hard. To get the plan to work I had to make him think I'd..." Jim trailed off. Never a good sign; if a job had gone badly usually he'd tell me all the minute details and we'd work it out together, on the rare occasions he didn't tell me, it was usually something I really didn't like when I found out._

"_Make him think that you what?" I asked apprehensively._

"_He had to think that I'd shot myself, committed suicide."_

"_Right, but you're ok now, home and safe and we're together." I said as reassuringly as possible._

_Hours later as we lay in bed, I couldn't sleep. I kept having the same nightmare. That word, suicide, it didn't fit, it was wrong, haunting me. The numbness that overtook me was odd; it was like an out of body experience. I could see and hear the world around me, but my body and emotions would not react properly. It felt like the world around me was an echo of reality. Time was in flux, moving too fast or too slow. I had to keep reassuring myself Jim was next to me, asleep in my arms._

_It took us some time to recover from that day. We started to drift apart a little, we weren't as happy as we had been before. I found an escape, my parents want me to house sit for them. They are off on a round the world cruise for the next six months. It was also a good excuse to avoid the London Olympics during the summer. I packed my bags, taking everything of importance, something about this trip home felt like a turning point in my life._


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting the Past

Chapter 1 - Meeting the Past

I walked over to the cottage it was around noon. I had the joyous task of being Landlady whilst my parents we're away cruising the world. Our second cottage was only five minutes walk away. I grabbed my purple converse and slipped them on, locked the door and headed over the ivy-covered cottage. As I walked I thought how nice it was to be back, the peace and quiet. I had room to think, and life was normal, I only wished James had moved with me. Apparently he had business to deal with but would come and see me for the weekend.

As I reached the cottage I saw a tall, dark haired man standing outside. Moneyed, but not fond of exerting his wealth, obvious from his clothes. He's with a companion, not sure if it's male or female. Intelligent, strikingly so, keeps him lonely, separate and isolated. I could feel his eyes analysing me, as I had done to him.

As I reached him, I asked: "Can I help you, sir?"

After staring at me for a few seconds, he replied as politely as he could manage, "I don't think so."

If he thought he was better than me, well I had another thing coming. I crossed my arms defensively and crossed my arms, replying, "Well, then, I'll have to ask you to get off my property."

The man looked at me with mild shock, so he keeps his emotions tightly wrapped, emotional trauma in his young life, he broke my train of thought by asking me a question.

"You're the owner?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be letting in some renters." I replied.

"I'll take the key." he responded, holding his hand out for the key. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Excuse me? Do you seriously think I'm just gonna hand the key over to you?"

"I'm renting this place for two months. I would think that I would get the key." Was his curt reply.

I laughed a little at his comment. "You expect me to believe you? I'm renting this place to an old friend of mine, and just from what I've seen of you so far, I highly doubt you're the type she'd date."

He stared at me and lowered his hand. Ah, I thought, so his companion is female and he feels undeserving. This man was like an open book. He worries she is too good for him, he's afraid she'll disappear. Sweet really. A voice came from behind me.

"So, I called John, and Mrs. Hudson said she hopes we'll have a good time. Almost slipped up with John that you were with me..." The woman stopped as she saw me, and with smile called, "Percy!"

I was so pleased to see her, my parents hadn't mentioned who was renting, just a family friend and her partner. "Angie! It's been years!"

"I know! Look at you; you're all grown up! I thought you were off at Uni?" Asked Angie, smiling at me. It was wonderful to back together

"Just graduated this last year. I'm kind of centering my business here."

"You started your own business?"

"Yeah, designing costumes for different theatres around the country, but I'm mostly sticking close to home."

Angie smiled and turned back to the man "Sherlock, this is one of my best friends, Percy Richter. Percy, this is Sherlock, my...well, we're kind of...uh, together."

I raised her eyebrows, so Sherlock, that names unusual, sounds familiar, where'd I heard it? He seemed very uptight for Angie, Jessie was so relaxed. "Really?" I smirked at Sherlock. "Nice to meet you."

Sherlock stared at me slightly put off. "I'm sure."

Angie frowned. "Sherlock, don't start."

I handed Angie the key, and they all went inside. I loved this cottage; we had so many happy memories here from growing up. I could feel Sherlock's eyes on the back of my head; he was trying to read me. Like he was trying to get a grasp on whom and what I was, eyes that could read my life in a glance. There were only two other people I knew who could do that.

Sherlock kept looking at me and broke his stony glare by asking; "How is it that you've just come out of Uni and started a business, yet you already have this place to rent out?"

"It's actually my parents place. My dad's folks lived here, and this village was usually where we lived in between the moves, he used to be in the military." I replied, not liking the personal questions so early in our meeting.

"Everyone calls him the Colonel." chipped in Angie with a smile as she folded herself onto the sofa.

I smiled and perched on the arm of the couch. "And when he retired when I was 9, we settled here and Mum got a job as a history teacher at the local boarding school. Imagine having your own mother as your teacher." I added. If this Sherlock wanted personal, he was going to get it. I got a strange feeling from him.

"I liked having your mum as a teacher." added Angie

"She's not your mum. She's not expecting you to take after her and know so much about history." I replied, shuddering at the memories of being forced to take history to make her happy, and her disappointment when I to art college. I wasn't my fault I didn't like the same things as my parents.

"Well, she wouldn't expect you to be like her, considering...you know." Added Angie gently, knowing what I was thinking.

I frowned and nodded. Maybe they could help; I'd read that Angie was now a detective. "Actually, that's one reason I'm glad you're here. You're a detective, right?"

Angie nodded. "We both are." Ah, so there was the connection, and John of course. There relationship made a little more sense now.

"Good, well, you can probably figure out what I'm gonna ask, then." I answered, although I was a little worried they wouldn't know where to start or reject my case.

Angie nodded. "Yeah."

Sherlock looked between us, confusion marring his normally stoic features. "What?"

I smirked at him and crossed her arms and realisation hit, of course, Sherlock Holmes, I'd read John's blog and James mentioned him a few times. "You're the famous Sherlock Holmes, aren't you? Make a deduction. Or is it harder now that you're dead?"

There was humorous exchange between Sherlock and Angie as he said "No one will know, isn't that what you said?"

"I said I was pretty sure. You heard what she said, she just got back from Uni, she probably heard about it while she was there." Defended Angie.

Sherlock looked back at me, again staring, I could feel his eyes taking in every time detail. "I figured as much. She no doubt went to a school in London."

I frowned, not enjoying being on the receiving end of my own talent. "How did you know?" I asked.

Sherlock gave me a small smile and launched into his findings. "Those clothes you're wearing. Very distinct style, you can only get them at a certain shop, which is only in London. You probably wouldn't have wasted money travelling to London just to get them, considering how much they probably cost, therefore, you most likely were already staying in London, and since you already said that you wanted to centre your career here, and you said you had been at Uni, you obviously were in London because of school, therefore your university would be in London."

I stared at him; I was slightly impressed, non-on head done that to me for a while. "Wow, uh...okay." I laughed a little. "Okay, so..." I looked over at Angie. "Will you help me?"

"Of course!" she replied happily. Sherlock looked at Angie.

Angie glanced back at him. "Oh, she's adopted and she's always been curious about who her real parents are." A response, that seemed to confuse Sherlock further.

Sherlock nodded and frowned, asking. "How are you two best friends? You're years apart."

Both Angie and I glared at him for that comment. What has age got to do with anything?! "Only five. And what does that matter?" Bit back Angie.

I smiled at her. "I always looked up to Angie when I was younger."

Both laughing, Angie said. "Yeah, now I'm looking up to you."

Which made us both laugh harder whilst Sherlock just stood there, not quite sure how to react to the situation.

I looked down at Angie. "You're only a little shorter than me."

Angie shrugged. "I'm 5'6"."

I winced a little, ok so it was more that a little, but I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, only three inches." Which induced more laughter from us both.

Sherlock just stared at us, again slimy bemused. I don't think he's used to this side of Angie. "I'm going to have to have access to a computer. And any information would be helpful." He walked out, mid conversation, just upped and left. How odd!

"Nice guy. What on earth do you see in him?" I said to Angie.

Angie sighed. "Sometimes I ask myself the same thing." Angie really does have the patience of a saint though. This thought made me laugh and we both left the cottage to be greeted by a huge black jeep. Not at all intimidating?! I got in the back and leant forward. "I'm sure my mum will let us use a computer at the school."

Angie turned the car on. "Alright." So Angie was driving and not Sherlock, interesting, he does like to be in control. I stayed quiet for the short journey as we drove towards the school. Sherlock glanced back at me. "I'm going to need some information. What's your full name?"

I looked at him. Oddly enough, I wanted to know who I was, but not have to divulge too much information. Also testing his true ability to deduct was quite fun, and I could tell it irritated him. He thinks I'm an idiot. "How do you know Percy isn't my real name?"

"That's not a girl's name, it's obviously a nickname, which would make sense that you have a nickname, considering your personality." He relied cuttingly.

"How do you know what my personality is like?" I said in sensed.

"I observed." The arrogance seeping into his voice, annoying me no end.

I sat back with a coy smile. "Yeah, I've observed some things about you, too. And, I'm guessing that Angie's the first girl to have enough patience to put up with you."

I knew I'd hit a nerve, and I felt bad, he was just awkward around people, it wasn't his fault. I noticed Angie glance at him, looking concerned. I bit back the gloating feeling I had and softly told him my name. "Persephone."

Sherlock looked at me and smirked. "Fitting."

I glared at him, my previous sympathy gone. "Why?"

"Well, in Ancient Greek mythology, Persephone ran off with Hades, the rebel type." He looked at her again. "Although, I think those colours would be a bit much in the underworld."

I rolled her eyes, so superficiality would be the great deduction, wonderful. "I'm sure you would know. Especially since you're dead." I was being spiteful, but I hated being judged because I dressed a bit differently. Again, I could see the guilt in his eyes though the wing mirror of the jeep. Sherlock looked back out the window. "You probably shouldn't keep bringing that up."

"Why not?" I asked as petulantly as possible.

"It's annoying." His response, just as childish.

"Again, you would know." Just so I could have the final word.

I saw Sherlock tense up a little, looking aggravated, he didn't like being shown up. Hah! This was going to be such fun! Thankfully, we finally arrived at the school, and we went to one of the computer rooms and Sherlock sat down in front of one. "Any other information that might be helpful, and then don't talk anymore. That would be extremely helpful."

I really was very close to punching his stupid face. How did Angie put up with him?! I roll my eyes and took off my locket and handed it to Sherlock.

"There's a family crest on the back, but I don't know who the family is supposed to be. My real mother gave that to me before she gave me up. And this." As I said this, I showed him the moonstone ring my birth mother had left with me. The stones were set in silver and formed and eternity sign, for eternal love.

Angie smiled and said. "I always loved that ring."

I smiled back at her. "I tried to give it to you once." remembering how young we were, I must have been only 14, I didn't understand where the ring was from or whom; I just though it was a pretty present to give my best friend.

"And I told you I wasn't going to let you give away one of the only connections to your real family. Besides, I don't wear rings." Angie replied.

"You used to." I said back, wondering if Sherlock knew.

"I was married. It was a wedding ring!" Angie was right, but still my point stood. We looked at each other and laughed. Sherlock sighed, and tensed up again, a sore subject. Poor Sherlock, this was really hard for him. I saw Angie look at him and frowned. She looked at me and lowered her voice. "He doesn't like it when I mention that I was married before."

I nodded, still having little sympathy for him. "Probably just jealous. After all..."

Angie held up her hand at me. "Percy, please don't start."

I conceded. "Alright, I know you don't like that sort of thing."

"And yet you always make jokes like that." Angie scolded. I had enough grace to look at little sheepish.

I changed the subject and was dying to tell Angie the good news. "Oh, and there's this guy I've been dating since Uni. It's kind of been off and on, cause sometimes he would just go off somewhere and not tell me where he was, and I did break up with him a few times, but we always ended up back together, but he's coming into town tomorrow, and I want my best friend to meet him."

Angie shrugged, feigning indifference. "What's that got to do with me?"

I laughed and hit Angie's arm. "Shut up! You know I mean you!"

Angie replied, happily. "I know. We can all go out to dinner. I'd leave Sherlock at home, but I'd be afraid that he'd get his hands on a gun and start shooting the wall."

I stared at her. How do you respond to that?!

Angie sighed. "He gets bored."

I nodded, understanding completely. Life can be so ridiculously boring. "That's a little extreme for me. I go outside."

Angie smiled. "You use a bow and arrow, too, not a gun. And you live in the country, not the middle of London."

I laughed, this whole situation was so surreal. "Doesn't he have something else he can do to keep from getting bored?"

"Uh, yeah, doing weird science experiments with cadavers."

"Cool." I responded, thinking of Kevin, my skull that I stole from Bart's hospital morgue when John was training there.

Angie laughed and shook her head. "Of course you'd say that."

I smiled and laughed. "Yeah, but you love me."

"Yeah." she replied.

"So I'll come over tomorrow night and we can all drive over to the restaurant. He's gonna meet us there." I offered.

"Okay." We had a plan, and I was alike excited. James and I and been together for so long, I really wanted him to meet Angie, she'd been like my big sister for years.

We sat back and watched as Sherlock worked on the computer, trying to figure out what the family crest was. He was so engrossed in his search, flipping between pages so quickly. Watching him I could see where his passion lay, solving the riddle, catching the bad guy. Helping a victim get justice. He was compassionate and dedicated to his craft and so good at it too. I understand the campaign across London about believing in Sherlock now, whilst watching his brain decipher the minute details of a case he's at one with his mid. It was extraordinary to watch.

I just hope he finds something.


	3. Chapter 2 - Coming to the Present

**A/N: Disclaimer - No affiliation with Sherlock, the actors or the BBC. No Copyright infringement intended. I own Percy and naturerocs owns Angie. Check out 'Didn't Expect That' by naturerocs for more adventures with Angie and Sherlock.**

Chapter 2 - Coming to the Present

We had been sat in the computer suite for half an hour, it was tense and weirdly boring, the novelty of Sherlock's brain had worn off. I sort of wanted to leave, but was rooted to the spot, just in case he found something. After all, the information he could uncover would change my life. I wonder why my parents gave me away?! A thought I'd often pondered. Maybe they were young and in love and forced to give me up because society disapproved of their bohemian tryst. Lost in my romantic thoughts, another thirty minutes slipped pass with only the occasional mutters from Sherlock, the silence only broken when he sighed in frustration.

Angie looked up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find anything on it! Not one thing!" Stormed Sherlock.

I shrugged, hoping to hide my disappointment. "So maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's not a family crest."

"Yes it is, just look at the design. But I still can't find anything on it!" The intensity and frustration in voice, willing me to believe in him.

I looked over at Angie, a worried expression on my face. "Is he always like this when he's wrong?"

Angie nodded. "Either this or he completely denies that he's wrong." Her answer just made me giggle.

We waited as Sherlock passed and after another hour of Sherlock getting nowhere, and me getting more and more deflated and frustrated, we left. We all climbed into the jeep in silence and Angie dropped me at my house and they left quickly back to there own cottage down the road.

I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, I pulled my iPad out of my bag and opened it, clicked on my e-mails, hoping to have heard from James, I was in luck.

''Hi Percy,

I'll be with you by 3 tomorrow, I'm driving the Audi down. Can't wait to see you. It's been a stressful week, London is so lonely without you.

Love you,

JM x''

Reading James's message made me smile, I was really looking forward to seeing him. I hoped he would get on with Angie and Sherlock, if that's at all possible, to get along with Sherlock. I hit reply and wrote him a response.

''Hello Love,

I'm really looking forward to seeing you too; it's been too long. I hope sleepy rural Wales doesn't bore you too much. I hope you don't mind, but my best friend and her boyfriend just arrived back in town and I offered a double date.

See you so very soon,

Love,

Your Percy xx''

I hit send and let the warm fuzzy feeling wash over me at the thought of James. I opened Facebook and searched for Angie, with no luck, I then tried Angie Watson and got success. I hoped she'd realise who I am, sadly I still had to use a pseudonym. There had been a few hacking problems on my Facebook account. I've never been so glad that Dad got the landline sorted in both our houses, so the Internet was actually available! Vital for my business of course, not just Facebook.

My first message was the generic greeting, but it made me smile anyway. Since I'd been re-introduced to Angie, I hadn't stopped smiling.

Hey! Guess who? :D (Hint: It's Percy.)

What's with the different name? Was Angie's response.

Oh, my boyfriend tends to be a little possessive, and I didn't want him bothering me online. I may as well tell the truth, it was a slight blip in the relationship a few years back.

Ah. Anyways, it's so good to see you again!

I know! I can't believe it's been five years! It's good to have you back! :D

It's good to be back! I missed you so much!

Although, dealing with Sherlock made up for some of the crazy we used to have. :P

Yes, Sherlock seems like a handful…I'll try to be nice. Is the cottage alright?

Of course! I've always loved the cottage! Remember the sleepovers we used to have here?

Aww yeah! They were so much fun. Disney nights were the best. Scaring each other with ghost stories, your stories always terrified me. It is a lovely place. Has Sherlock blown anything up yet? Shot at a wall?

Not yet. I took his gun away months ago, and he hasn't found it yet. :)

And I'm not sure he knows that I took his chemicals and stuff out of his suitcase before we left.

You saint! I don't know how I'd explain the aftermath to my parents. I can't wait for you to meet the BF! A double date, this is going to be great.

Yeah. Don't say that just yet, remember, Sherlock's going to be there.

I'm sure it'll be fine, James is lovely, a bit quirky, but a great people person. Sherlock can't be that bad…can he?

You haven't spent that much time around him.

James? Funny, I dated a guy named Jim last year. Didn't turn out so good, though. I'm sure it'll be better for you, though. :)

Well, we have this on and off thing, he has do business stuff, I go off on tour with a company or am working horrible hours on a show, but we're back on again at the moment. When it's good, it's wonderful, when it's bad it's...volatile. I'm sure Sherlock is not as bad as you say, I'll get used to him, you around for 2 months, he can't hog you for that long, we have way too much to catch up on!

I know! Only two months to catch up on five years?

Sherlock will just have to put up with being bored sometimes.

Sherlock can tag along if he feels he has to, but we are going to relive our adventures!

Yeah! And Sherlock would probably just end up following me anyway. He has a bad habit with that.

Don't you find that creepy? Actually, what am I saying, James is a little possessive, hence the pen name on FB.

Yeah, I've gotten used to it, and I know Sherlock means well.

At least he'll be there to help you out of trouble, which always find you! ;)

Yeah, yeah, keep bringing that up.

It's not like I'm looking for trouble.

Unlike someone else. :P

I refute that accusation, stuff happens and we all giggle at the end of it? :D

Yeah, sure. Refute all you want. It doesn't mean it's not true. :P

You're right, as usual! Has Sherlock made any headway with my enquiry?

He's still working on it. Making a rut in the living room right now, with all the pacing.

Lucky you! Could you say thank you from me to him, he really didn't have to take the case. It's probably a bit dull!

Actually, he seems really caught up in it. It's...not like him.

I closed down Facebook and turned off my iPad. I made another cup of tea and wandered upstairs to my room, I got changed into my PJs, climbed under my duvet and grabbed my book. I was reading Lord of the Rings again, it's my favourite book. I was a little wired, with James coming down to see me and Angie reappearing in my life and Sherlock working on the mystery of my parents, there was a lot to process. It felt weird not have my locket round me neck, I hadn't taken it off since I'd received on my 16th birthday. I turned the radio on and let the gently muting lull me to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it felt the same as any day. I got up, showered and washed my hair. Picked out my favourite outfit and spent the morning making myself feel like a princess. I was so excited to see James, it been about a month since we'd seen each other for longer than lunch or a coffee between work. Then I had had to come to Wales. This weekend was going to wonderful, our relationship was flourishing, I couldn't help feeling that maybe we would be taking the next step soon. James and I had been together for seven years.

Despite my excitement, little did I know that it would be the day my life changed forever.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Dream Fades

Being back in Brecon was strange. Peaceful yes, and good for inspiration and productivity; I always got distracted in London and by James. Oh I missed him so much. It was weird being apart this long, usually we only spent a couple of days away from each other, maximum a week. I'd been back in Wales a month before Angie even got here. I had to house sit for my parents. Since they knew I was graduating they'd been planning some big holiday. It was a round the world trip for six months. They'd booked the holiday, and managed to be away when I graduated. In fact Mycroft didn't even see me graduate and he paid for my education. Jim was the only one there. He made the day so special and threw a massive party afterwards, it also was the first party we'd had in our flat, basically a very belated house warming. Reminiscing about Jim made me remember, I really needed to get ready. I ran upstairs and flung my wardrobe doors open. When I'd moved back to Wales, I packed most of my stuff. I knew I was here for the long haul and Jim had had business to deal with, so spent about two nights a week at home. I stared at my wardrobe and my mind went blank. I had no idea what to wear. I started with dark jeans and a silk emerald green halter neck top. It wasn't right. I then tried every other top with every pair of trousers I own. Still not right. I then tried all my skirts, again not right. I moved onto dresses, now I was getting somewhere, but I couldn't decide, I was so excited about seeing Jim and I wanted to look a stunning as I could for him, but I didn't want to appear like I was trying to hard.

Then it hit me, of course, Angie is home, and I have help. I opened my iPad and messaged Angie.

"I need help deciding what to wear! I'm having a wardrobe crisis!"

"I'll be right over! :)" Was Angie's quick response; it made sigh with relief.

Ten minutes later, Angie was sitting with me in my bedroom. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, and I had her head in her hands. I was a mess and the sight was pitiful. I never behaved like this; I don't really know what had come over me. "I don't know! Half of this stuff I didn't even buy! Jim bought them for me, and, you know. I didn't want to be rude."

Jim had a tendency to spoil me, a lot. Not that I'm complaining, its just that well, sometimes its hard to swallow, especially when its at the suggestion of some harlot who tried to steal my boyfriend. Angie looked around at the mess and shrugged. "It all looks like it's your style."

"Yeah, but the colours aren't always right, or something else. Too much...lace or something." Usually, too much lace wasn't enough, it just I knew she's had a hand in buying them and well I hated her.

Angie nodded. "I see you're still into the corsets."

I sat up, her comment made me smile. "Not tonight. Corsets aren't good for dinner dates." I had made that mistake once, and never again. I was so uncomfortable I ended up being sick.

Angie looked around. Picking up occasional items, giving some clothing odd looks. I pulled at my hair, twisting it around my fingers, a tone of despair lacing my voice. "It just needs to be something that he'll like."

Angie looked at me concerned. "Since when do you care so much what other people think? Even boyfriends."

I shrugged. How do explain to Angie that the relationship I'm in is on the brink of massive change. Seven years of being together and we had had the big conversations; I knew marriage was on the cards. "I just...really like him."

"I don't like what I'm hearing. It has never mattered whether or not your boyfriends liked what you wore. It seems like this guy is a little too possessive, and I don't want it turning into an abusive relationship. I mean I've never seen you freak out this much."

I sighed. "I know. I just...I mean, I really like him." I thought for a minute, and I grinned a rebellious smile. "But you're right. Who cares what he thinks? It's my style, not his."

Angie smiled back at me. "Now that's the Percy I know.

I frowned again and looked around. "But I still need help picking out something to wear. There are too many choices."

Angie looked around, stood up and walked over to the closet. She looked through the dresses hanging there, smiled, and pulled out a black and white polka dot, '50s looking dress. "I always liked this one."

I smiled, it was perfect and I walked over and took the dress. "Yeah, and we can put my hair up..."

Angie groaned kiddingly. "That'll take forever."

I smirked back, my hair had grown since she last saw me. "My hair isn't that long."

"Are you kidding? I was gonna start calling you Rapunzel, remember?"

"Yeah, but her hair was blonde not black, and her hair reached down to the floor, mine only goes down to my waist."

Angie looked at her, trying to stifle a laugh. "I thought it was my job to over evaluate things?"

I gave in and laughed. "Come on, you're going to help me with my hair."

With Angie's help and constant calm I managed to get ready with time to spare and she helped me put all my clothes away. Maybe I needed have a wardrobe clear out, then I could feasibly go shopping, this brightened my thinking, but it would have to wait until I got back to London. I looked at the clock and realised we needed to leave.

"Come on Angie, we better go." Together we grabbed our jackets and left for the restaurant, apparently meeting Sherlock there.

The dream fades…

We arrived at the restaurant. Jim hadn't yet arrived. Sherlock and Angie sat on the opposite side of the booth facing away from the door, and I sat on the other side, keeping an eye out for the remaining member of our party.

Angie looked at Sherlock. "Are you actually going to eat, or what?" This comment mad me laugh, why wouldn't Sherlock eat at a restaurant?

Sherlock looked at the menu, his glaze seeming to dissect anything he viewed. "I don't know. It depends."

"You're not working on a case, so now what's your excuse?" Retorted Angie.

I looked at her. "What about my case?" I felt slightly incensed, but I was excited to tell Jim all about it.

Angie looked at me, a sheepish expression on her face. "Oh, right. Well…"

I glanced up at the door and smiled. "Oh! There he is!" I got up and ran over to Jim, so pleased he was here. We hugged and he kissed my cheek.

"You look lovely Percy. Did you miss me out here in the land time forgot?"

"Thank you sweetie. Of course, I missed you, it's been dreadful without you. I can't believe you finally get to meet my best friend! Jim, this Angie, and her boyfriend, Sherlock." I said, introducing my friends.

The shock of seeing Jim, was a little concerning, did they know him? London is a big place after all, that wouldn't necessarily mean they'd know each other. Jim stared back at them, looking just as surprised as they were. He looked at me, trying to piece the situation together. "Oh, she's your best friend? Is she really your best friend, or are you just saying that?"

I looked at him confused. "No, she's really my best friend. We've been best friends for ages. Don't be so paranoid." This was getting ridiculous; he was so weary of people at the moment. Jim gave Sherlock a furtive glance and sat down. All of a sudden Angie stood up. I looked at her bewildered.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked at Sherlock and Jim. "Don't kill each other while we're gone." I was rather confused by this comment, why would they kill each other? She grabbed my arm and pulled her away. "Him? How could you be dating _him_? Do you know who that is?"

I looked at her, trying to deduce her worry and irritation. Then I remembered, she had mentioned a Jim. "Oh, is he the same Jim you were talking about earlier?"

Angie sighed. "Well, yes, but more importantly, he's a criminal! Didn't you see on the news a few months ago about the guy who broke into the crown jewels, Pentonville Prison, and the Bank of England all at the same time!"

Percy shrugged, slightly nonplussed, what did that have to do with my boyfriend? "Well, I had heard about it, but I never actually saw it."

"So you didn't see anything that showed what the guy looked like?" I shook my head, why would I have seen him on TV? This is crazy, what was going on? Angie turned her towards the table and gestured to Jim. No. She wasn't. How could she accuse Jim of that stuff? "Now, just a minute, Angie…"

"Percy, he's the one that killed Sherlock! Or, tried to kill Sherlock." My face deadpanned. "Oh my gosh, he thought that Sherlock was dead!"

Angie looked at Percy. "Come on, why would I lie to you about this? You know I'm just trying to help you!"

I crossed her arms, indignant that she assumed I needed help. "Well, maybe I don't need your help! I'm not a child!"

"You're acting like one. Percy, he's a criminal and evil and a murderer! Ask him! I bet he'd tell you all about it! He loves to brag!"

I looked at her sadly. "Why do I always like the wrong guys? They always end up being criminals."

Angie sighed. "With me, they always end up getting killed."

I laughed a little, not that it was funny, but it lightened the situation just enough. "Thanks."

Angie smiled. "What are friends for?"

I frowned, this wasn't going to be fun. "I'm a bit nervous about breaking up with a criminal mastermind."

"If he tries to kill anyone tonight, it'd be Sherlock."

I smiled, how did I not catch all of this, Jim and I lived together! "Do they really hate each other that much?"

"Oh, no. They get along great. That's the problem. It's just that they're on opposite sides. As Moriarty puts it, Sherlock's on the side of the angels."

I smiled and gestured to Angie. "Well…"

"Don't even."

I laughed. "I know, you hate that."

Angie sighed. "Well, we'd better get over there before they kill each other."

We walked back over to the table and Angie sat down. Both men were alive, there was no blood and they appeared to be getting along, which did make me nervous.

I looked at Jim, not sure how to see him now. If what Angie said was true then how could I be with a murderer, I loved him, but killing innocent people was too far. "Jim, we need to talk."

He sighed, I could see the sadness in his eyes, just a flicker. "I figured that was going to happen."

"We're through. For good, this time. I might be a rebel, but I'm not going to date a murderer."

He shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but I knew my words hurt him. "I've never actually killed someone myself."

Sherlock looked at him. "He doesn't like getting his hands dirty." This comment made Jim smile, in a way that even scared me.

I shook my head, joining the dots of the evening's interactions. "Why did you even start dating me? Because you knew that I was friends with Angie, who's dating Sherlock, so this was some way to get to him?"

"I thought Sherlock was dead and I honestly had no idea that you and Angie were friends." There was honesty in his voice, but I was angry and hurt. I wasn't exactly feeling rational. "Well, I just can't believe that you would date me just because you might actually like me? I mean, you're a criminal mastermind!"

He smiled. "I'll be honest, there was a connection." He stood up and looked at Sherlock. "But not because of Angie. After all, blood is thicker than water. But I won't be the one to tell you about it." He left, without a good bye or the usual argument we had, and I was left stood there, frowning.

I turned to Angie and Sherlock confused. "What was he talking about?"

Angie sighed. "We found out who your parents are."

My eyes widened, so the moment of truth was here, how long had they known? It was bad, I had a strange feeling, I sat down trying to remain calm. "Really? Who?"

Angie looked at Sherlock. "Uh, Holmes. Their last name is Holmes."

"Percy Holmes?" I smiled, looking at Sherlock. "Funny coincidence. I bet you'd hate it if we were actually related."

Sherlock looked back at me. "It's not a coincidence."

My smile faded a little. "What do you mean?"

"We have the same parents."

My mouth dropped open and my brain halted for a second. "You're kidding. Are you sure?"

"Yes. And apparently, my mother was pregnant when I was about six years old, which would fit your age, and she gave you up."

"Why did she give me up?"

"Because our father is extremely old-fashioned, and besides preferring to only have sons, he didn't really want any more children. You were an accident." I knew it, it was bad, I was an unwanted accident. A dirty secret to swept away under the carpet.

Angie looked at him exasperated. "Sherlock, you don't tell someone that!"

"But it's true."

"That doesn't mean you tell them that! That's horrible! When I said be nice, I meant to Percy, too!"

I sighed, I'd had enough for one evening, and I just wanted to stop. "No, Angie, it's fine. Honestly, it's a bit disappointing, the fact that I'm related to Sherlock." Sherlock looked at me confused and I think slightly hurt. I shrugged. "Not to mention that technically my big brother is dead, and technically, I never got to meet him." She smirked at Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at Angie. "Is this what little sisters do?"

Angie shrugged. "I never did. Of course, everyone always told me I'm weird."

I smiled. "That's a compliment."

Angie smiled a little. "Not when Harry says it."

"Oh, well. She's a jerk." I sighed and looked at the menu, the though of eating made me feel nauseated. "Honestly, I think I've lost my appetite."

Angie looked at her surprised. "Oh, this really shook you up, didn't it?"

I smiled, true I rarely turn down food, but this was too much too process. "I'm just not hungry. How about we just hang out at the house and me and my big brother can catch up."

They headed back to the house. Angie looked at me. "You're handling this remarkably well."

Ismiled. "It's not actually all that surprising. I mean, come on, Ang, before you found out, you didn't see any similarities between us? I mean, I'm not completely like him." I looked at Sherlock. "I actually display emotion. But I am pretty smart, if I dot say so myself."

Angie smiled. "And humble. Yes, there are quite a few similarities." I smiled back. Mycroft appeared next to us, out of nowhere and frowned at Percy. "_This_ is the girl you were working for?"

Sherlock looked at him. "Yes. We just told her, so you don't have to hide anything."

I smiled. "Oh, hello Mycroft!" I walked up to him and hugged him in greeting.

Sherlock and Angie looked at her. Angie frowned. "You know Mycroft?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Him and Dad…well…you know who I'm talking about. Anyway, they're old buddies. Mycroft's like an uncle to me." Angie laughed a little at my comment. Mycroft sighed and raised his eyebrow.

I turned to Mycroft and looked at him. "What brings you here?"

Sherlock smirked. "Percy, this is my brother."

I stared at them, two brothers? "What?"

Angie smirked. "His much older brother."

Mycroft looked at her, disgruntled by Angie's comment. She shrugged.

I looked at Mycroft. "How long have you known?"

Mycroft looked at her. "Know what? That you're apparently our little sister? I just found out today, so don't give me that look."

"Sorry. I just found out that my boyfriend is a criminal mastermind. I'm feeling a bit paranoid now."

Mycroft frowned. "What do you mean criminal mastermind?"

Angie frowned. "She was dating Moriarty, but she never realized who, or rather _what_ he is."

Mycroft nodded and looked at Percy. "I apologize we didn't find this out a long time ago."

Angie crossed her arms. "I still think it's odd that your mother would have gone through all that trouble. It just doesn't make sense. It's too…planned. Like out of a story."

Sherlock smirked. "Blood is thicker than water."

"What?"

"That's what Moriarty said. He knew. He knew this whole time. He said that was the reason why he had started dating Percy. That trunk in the attic hadn't been there for twenty years. It had just been put there recently. All the documents are legitimate, but the whole scavenger hunt, that wasn't really put in place by our mother. It was a game."

Angie sighed. "And Moriarty loves his games. And his stories."

I frowned, not really sure what they were going on about. I really wanted to go home. "So, Moriarty's playing a game with us?"

Sherlock stared walking to the house. "Question is, what's his next move?"

Angie sighed as they followed Sherlock. "Well, at least he's not bored anymore."

This comment made me grin. What was Angie living with? What was up with my crazy family history? This was too much; I really just wanted some time alone.

As we slowly walked home, I felt disorientated and lost. I just wanted to rewind time. Before I'd come back to Brecon I'd been happy, living in London with my boyfriend and starting my life. Since I'd come back, it had been something new and shocking every day. I notice that Angie is looking at me with concern and asks, "Are you alright? I mean, considering." With a wry smile I answered.

"The irony of the situation was, that in the last 24 hours I have lost the man I love and found out that he is a master criminal that has dated my best friend and tried to kill my brother, which leads me onto the revelation that I have two brothers, Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes. The confusing element is neither of them knew that I existed and Mycroft has been around my family and I for as long as I can remember. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

We are walking through the village, Angie and I, but being followed by the rest of the family, apparently a sleepy village with only a postbox and a pub is too dangerous for two women to cope with. I am so close to running away and leaving England, I need a change of scene.

"Basically, life sucks."

"Yeah." I think Angie is talking to me. As we walk past the Rams Head, the local pub, some idiot tourist stumbles across the village green and towards us, I just look at him with disdain, I can smell the alcohol from here, he ignores me but sees Angie and his drunken attention focuses enough to open his stupid mouth.

"Hey baby, fancy partying with the London crowd, we could set this one horse town on fire?"

Before I could stops myself or anyone else has the chance to intercept, the uncontrollable urge escapes. My ire now fully unleashed.

"Early 30s, around 33 or 34, on holiday, which is what you told your colleagues. You've separated from your wife who caught you sleeping with your secretary on the dining room table that was bought by your mother in law as a wedding present. You started the affair because you had impotency issues with your wife. Those issues stem form a feeling of inadequacy at work, you lied about going to Oxford university, you attended Oxford Brooks where you never graduated, now at your job you realise you live in a world where money and education are key, you have neither, hence inadequacy and impotency. Since you left for a 'break' you have been drinking and taking sleeping pills to block out the guilt and hope that hooking up with any women you find, willing or not, will cure your guilt and lack of self esteem. I'm telling you now, it won't. Come a step closer to my friend and not only will I punch you, so will she and will her boyfriend. Now go back to your room and reevaluate your life."

The idiot stuttered some unintelligible syllables as I took a breath and continued walking leaving everyone behind me. I think it's time I took a walk out to the Treehouse, I need space and piece and quiet, possibly some wine too. I could hear footsteps behind me.

"What do you want Sherlock? I need some time alone and some very strong alcohol, not a deduction of my current emotional failings."

"No, I wanted to say I'm impressed. I hadn't realised that you could 'see' the world so clearly."

"Mycroft taught me how to put it all together when I was four. Must be a family trait."

"Hmm, must be, although he's not that good at it. You keep it well hidden."

"Yes well, sometimes needs must. It ruins ones relationships if used too often, dating is hell."

"I suppose, Angie is one of the few who can accept it."

"That's because she's special, if you hurt her Sherlock, you will know a world of pain from me and John. You've been warned."

"Noted. Here, take this." Sherlock handed me a silver hipflask.

"Really, you carry a hipflask? Thank you." I took a swig, neat vodka helping to numb some of the evening's misadventures.

"Well, sometimes a bit of Dutch courage goes a long way. Better than other…things."

"I know." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. You should get back to Angie, she'll start to worry."

"Keep the flask, I think you need more than I do. Get home safe Percy." Tones of concern reaching his voice.

"Night Sherlock." With that he left and faded in the darkness.

I was left with my thoughts. How did I feel, heart broken? Angry? Indifferent? Confused? It was all a blur of feelings and thoughts, nothing matching up, my brain felt like an unsolved jigsaw. I had been with Jim for nearly seven years, I knew him, I'd helped him, and I'd loved and cared for him. He wasn't a murderer he couldn't be…could he? It would all work out, it had to, and maybe this new family I now fit into would keep me and learn to love me and I them. It still wasn't ideal; I knew I'd have to deal with Jim. I'd turned my phone off as we walked last night, not wanting the temptation or distraction.

I spent the night in the Treehouse, I woke up cold and raw from crying, the morning sunlight rousing me from my sleep. I looked at the dewy grass and leaves, the nature around me so beautiful and serene. It was peaceful, calm, nothing unsettling to extinguish ones sense of reality. I slowly stretched out my cold, stiff limbs and climbed down the ladder. I slowly walked through the orchard and into the village, which was still silent, the birds only just beginning the dawn chorus for the day. I smiled as the rays of sun peaked over the houses and hit my face, a new day.


	5. Chapter 4 - Changing Names

"Good morning Percy. Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm…Morning Mycroft. Yes thanks. Did you?"

"Yes, now are you awake enough for proper conversation, I need to discuss some matters with you." This comment sobered me quickly.

"Yes, of course, let me just make some tea, do you want anything?"

"No thank you."

I walked further into the kitchen and pulled out my favourite mug. I filled the kettle up with water and flicked the switch to make it boil. I pulled out a teaspoon and some sugar and a tea bag. The concise and simple routine of making tea made feel calmer. The kettle switched off and I poured the hot water over the teabag and added the sugar. I stirred, picked up the mug and went to sit down next to Mycroft.

Apprehension was creeping down my spine. I wonder what he had to tell me. I hope it wasn't anything too big, I'd been processing so much news recently; I don't think I could take much more. I took a deep breath and looked up at Mycroft.

"I took the liberty of getting your documents changed, you know are officially Persephone Elizabeth Holmes."

"Oh, really? Thank you, I hadn't even thought about that."

"I thought you'd possibly like some help."

"You've always looked after me so well Mycroft, I'm sure I don't thank you enough."

"No thanks necessary, as long as you are safe and happy. There are various documents in this folder, take your time to read them, but everything has been taken care of. You've also come into some money, now that you've turned twenty-five; you have access to your trust fund. All the details are in the folder."

"Trust fund? Who set up a trust fund?"

"Mother set it up and I took over management of both yours and Sherlock's trust. I obviously didn't know what the third fund was, it held no name, and I was just to watch it keep it safe until the appropriate time."

"Oh right. Ok thank you. I'm going to go an read through al of this." The apprehension I'd felt had been warranted, it was all good news, at least I think it was, but there was so much floating around my head.

I walked upstairs with my now tepid tea in one hand and the folder containing my life in the other. I nudged my bedroom door open with my hip and put the tea on bedside table and let myself flop onto my bed. Being handed the envelope that held my real identity was so surreal. Actually living the idea of knowing who'd given me up and that there was a family unaware of my existence was almost too much to take in. My emotions were running amok. With shaking hands I open the envelope and began to read.

_My dear Persephone,_

If you are reading this, then you have pieced together the clues I have left for you.

Obviously, you already know that you are adopted, and I just want you to know that I am very sorry that I had to give you up. Your real father is not exactly a family man, and he is a traditionalist, and was not happy about the thought of having a third child, especially a girl. I did everything I could to keep you, but I failed you.

I managed to convince him to let me have you, although I agreed that I would give you up. However, I did not want you going through life never knowing who your true parents are. Therefore, I left with your adopted parents, who are very kind, thoughtful people, although not even they know who your true parents are, the silver locket and the moonstone ring, both of which are very old family heirlooms.

I have also included in this envelope your birth certificate and a picture of our family before you were born. Your brothers are wonderful boys, so intelligent and mischievous, but what more is to be expected from boys. I wish they could know you, they would love you, I hope that one day you find them.

I hope you can forgive me, my dear daughter, and know that I have always loved you, although I have not had the pleasure of watching you grow up into a young lady. I hope I am still alive by the time you find this, and hope we will be able to meet some day.

Your loving mother,

_Lady Adelaide Holmes_

I couldn't stop the involuntary tears from falling. Raw emotion started to flow and didn't stop, I cried for myself, for my parents, and for my birth mother, for her loss and sacrifice. In that moment I wanted to curl up and disappear, I needed the strength to go on. I wanted James, I wanted his arms around me telling me I'd be okay, and that we'd face the turmoil together. As I eventually calmed I looked through my new documents, my bankcards, my driving license, and my life all now in the name of Persephone Holmes, not Richter. I looked at the figures for my new trust fund and almost passed out at the sight of number, five million pounds. After another hour of staring in shock at my new life and the all the money that I now had, I did succumb to darkness and fell asleep. I slept the day and night and not waking until late morning the next day.

After my self-imposed night of solitude, and the envelope of doom that had been left with me early this morning, I was so pleased when I heard a knock on the door and saw it was Angie. I smiled and gestured for her to come in.

"Hey! Mycroft got one of his minions to sort out my Facebook page, so I'm on there with my real name now."

Angie smiled as she sat down on the sofa. "Finally!"

"I know! It took forever! Hopefully, this time it won't get hacked into."

"Well, a good way to prevent that is to change your password every once in a while. I developed that habit after Sherlock kept hacking into John's laptop."

I laughed, thinking of both Mycroft and Sherlock, they seemed like the type to try and spy on me. "Very good idea. If Sherlock tries that with me, he won't know what hit him."

Angie smiled. "Literally."

"Well. I already made Mycroft swear not to try anything. Although, I had to debug my computer after his minion left. I do not want to be spied on. Mycroft can just Facebook stalk me like any other normal human being."

Angie laughed. "Well, he's not exactly normal."

Percy laughed. "True."

"Honestly, I'm surprised Mycroft even has a Facebook."

"I know it surprised me, too! He said it was something to do with keeping up appearances and handling scandals, but then he got all evasive and secret. It's really very annoying when he does that. Oh, I forgot to mention, Mycroft gave me this massive envelope earlier. All my documents have been redone. I'm officially a Holmes." I smiled for a second, and then frowned. "How do I tell my parents?"

Angie frowned. "Uh...hmm. Well...I guess the only way to do it is to just tell them. I mean it's not like you don't think of them as your parents anymore. You still love them." She sighed. "I don't think there is any easy way to do this."

"Yeah, you're right. It's weird, though. I now have two sets of parents, one set that I've known all my life and feel like my parents, but another who biologically can claim me." I sighed, feeling resigned, there was no easy way to do this. "I'll tell my parents when they get back. Got a couple of weeks before hand to build up the courage." I thought for a minute. "But I do want to meet my real parents eventually. I'm a little scared, though."

"Well, I have met Sherlock's mother. Surprisingly, the Holmes women are completely different from the men. They actually show emotion. I met his cousin, too. I've never heard anything about the father, not one word, so I have no idea about him. I don't even know if he's still alive."

I smiled, it was odd, I'd always loved being an only child, now that I knew there was the possibility of a big family, couldn't wait to meet them. "Oh, well, that's interesting. Cousins, that's new. So his mother is still alive, that's good. Mycroft has never mentioned his family except Sherlock, so I assumed he didn't have any family left. I'd better get digging!"

Angie smiled.

It had been nearly a month since Jim and I had broken up when the gifts started arriving. They started as letters and became parcels, slowly getting bigger. Today's parcel was the only one I couldn't resist using. I had a box under my bed full of things that Jim had given me over the last 7 years, now including the ever-growing pile of trinkets. Today I received the a brilliant t-shirt with one of my favourite Doctor Who quotes on "Don't Blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good luck." Jim had really put thought into this gift, I'd made him watch Doctor Who with me and from then on we would pretend that any statue in London could be an Angel. Putting on the t-shirt I ran over to Angie's.

"Look what I got!"

Angie smiled. "That's amazing! Where'd you get it?"

I went over to the couch, sat down and avoided Angie's eyes. "Uh, it was a present… From Jim."

Angie frowned.

"Actually, he's been sending me a lot of presents lately. Trying to say he's sorry."

"Sorry for what? The fact that you broke up, or the fact that he's a murderous criminal, or that he tried to kill your brother and your best friend."

I frowned. Why was she being so hostile?

Angie sighed and sat down next to her. "You're not actually thinking about getting back together with him, are you?"

Yes, I was, obviously I was hurt, but I loved him. I sighed. "I don't know. We've been together since I was 18. Well, on and off. Still, seven years! And I have so many wonderful memories with him, but...the fighting was awful. Imagine fighting with Sherlock and add female hormones and then add a criminal mastermind. That's how our fights panned out."

Angie winced. It was true our fights were horrible. I won't back down and will argue till the cows come home and Jim hate's being proved wrong. It can be a recipe for disaster, but when we're good, its like a dream come true.

"But when our relationship was happy, it was glorious. I've never been as happy and content or felt so loved. That's why I'm so confused. Not to mention, _you_ and Jim dated, not sure how I feel about that. When was that exactly?" I think I was jealous, or angry that he may have cheated on me., with my best friend, oh the cliché.

Angie sighed. "Well, we started dating the week before I moved in with John and Sherlock, and I've been there for about a year and a half, almost two years, actually. Wow. Uh, anyway, we broke up a couple weeks later, cause I was so busy with the move and dealing with Sherlock, and shortly after that, he kidnapped me, almost blew up John, and then tried to kill all of us."

I stared at her, thinking back. Jim and I had a particularly nasty fight involving a plate of lasagna being thrown by me at Jim, it missing and staining our wallpaper permanently, which caused another argument. I moved out for a bit, refusing to speak to Jim. We patched up our relationship, and everything had been great until recently. "Was that when the swimming pool almost exploded?!"

Angie looked at her. "Yeah, how did you know? Was it on the news?"

"No, I was right outside! He told me to wait outside with the car! If I'd known what he was up to, I would have stopped him! He said he wanted to go and visit the place where one of his school friends died. Obviously, he's lied to me about a lot more than I thought."

"But John and I were in the limo. You weren't there."

I stared back at her. So much of this made some sense and so much didn't. I knew what Jim did and I intercepted when I could, trying to steer him away from actual killings. Sometimes, I just didn't see or my own life got in the way. "He had a limo?! And he never told me?!"

Angie frowned. "Uh, yeah."

I sighed. "I have so many conflicted feelings right now. I was on the edge of so much chaos, but completely protected from it. How could he do this to you?! Or Sherlock?! Or me?!" He kept me safe, let me in just enough that I knew what was happening and knew where he was, but protected enough that I'd never get caught in the cross fire, always out of harm's way.

"Uh, because he's a complete maniac."

I sighed. "Then why do I still feel like I love him? Even though I know it's wrong."

Angie sighed. "Well, I don't think we really have control over the heart, and there's nothing we can do about it. Look at me. I'm in love with an emotionless stiff who gets his kicks off of crime and cadavers."

That comment really made me laugh. "That has got to be one of the funniest things you've ever said. If Sherlock knew you'd said that, he'd be all pouty like a naughty puppy. I'll bet he's gooey on the inside, though. He can't be that cold. Like Mycroft, he's much softer than he appears to strangers."

"Yeah, they're like Vulcans. All the emotions are on the inside. _Deep_ inside."

The laughing was growing more raucous and Angie was having a problem controlling it too.. "Well, what can I say? The men in my family are 'special'. Oh, and tell Sherlock I expect hugs. Even Mycroft hugs me."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that."

"I will get Sherlock to hug me! I might have to cry or something." I laughed. "Poor Sherlock, his little sister making his life hellish already. Duty done! I think this will be ridiculously fun. Oh, prank wars! I learnt a few good tricks in my time."

Angie laughed, looking slightly worried. "Yeah, you practiced on John!"

"Yeah, poor John. How is he?"

"He's fine. He's helping an old Army buddy redo his flat."

I nodded. After a minute, she frowned. "Is Sherlock allergic to anything?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"A couple of nights ago, I had a really bad time of it. Must have had a bad reaction to something I ate. Or there's a stomach virus going around."

"That must be it. My parents had the same thing."

I stared straight ahead, thinking and internally grimacing at how sick I had been. I also remembered a friend I had coming, I knew he was coming to make Jim and I get back together. "Oh, and could Mycroft stay here for a couple of nights? I've got someone coming down to stay with me. Oh, and keep Sherlock away from my house and out of sight, and keep Mycroft busy."

Angie looked at her. "I don't like the sound of this."

I quickly amended. "It's not Jim. It's a friend of mine from Uni, although he does know Jim. In fact, Seb introduced us."

"I'd better not meet him, then. I'll kill him for getting you two together." I looked at her, completely stunned, that was a violent reaction from Angie.

"Sorry, impulse reaction." She apologised with a sheepish grin.

"That's alright. Anyway, it's just that I know he won't get along with Sherlock and Mycroft. It'd be a battle of the egos. It'll be fine, we've been friends for years. I used to stay with him when Jim and I fought."

"Alright. Oh, blimey, both Holmes in the same house for two nights? Wait, why is Mycroft still in town? I would have thought he'd be back in London by now."

"Oh, he's driving me insane giving me life and relationship advice and trying to convince me to move back to London so he can 'look after me'. He's concerned that I'll get lonely and he mentioned something about being concerned for Sherlock."

"Yes, apparently he does worry about Sherlock. He tried to hire John to spy on Sherlock so he could keep an eye on him."

That was extreme even for Mycroft, I laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I told Mycroft to leave it, that I'd take care of it."

"Well, men. But apparently, it's also doubling as a holiday for him."

"A holiday? That sounds very unlike him."

"Maybe the government was taking its toll? Anyway, you'll be fine with the both of them. At least both of them like you."

"Sherlock likes me, obviously, but Mycroft...he's always kind of looked down on me and John like we were...peasants. Except one time when Mycroft made a _huge_ mistake and we were both boiling mad at him and he knew he deserved it."

"Well, Mycroft really does admire you and John for sticking by Sherlock and being there for him. Mycroft's just putting up a front. He really does care, a lot. Although, it would be nice if Sherlock even wanted to have a conversation with me, but then again, I'm just an inconvenience to him."

Angie looked at me. "Don't think like that. Conversation isn't exactly Sherlock's strong point. We've been dating for months, and we don't have conversations. Besides, this whole thing is hard for him, too, finding out that he has a little sister. Who happens to be his girlfriend's best friend and who was dating his arch nemesis. But it takes a while to break through to Sherlock. It took me almost a year for him to show any emotion towards me. It's still hard to get him to."

I let out a long sigh. "I'll take your word for it. It still hurts. Maybe we need to...bond? Oh, that sounds dreadful and dull."

Angie laughed. The idea of some family bonding ritual was terrifying. We'd all make the therapist need therapy.

I looked at Angie and smiled. "It's nice to be able to have a proper chat."

"Yeah, we haven't done this in years."

Looking at my watch I stood up. "Well, I'd better go get ready for my company. Mycroft will be here later."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

I laughed on my way out and called back. "You'll be fine! Oh, and I finally had my dad install a landline."

"Yeah, I saw that, thanks. Now we're not completely cut off from the world!"

This statement making me laugh harder. "Whatever. I'll see you later."


	6. Chapter 5 - The Devil in Disguise

After I left Angie's I quickly changed the sheets in the spare bedroom and hoovered. The house was already clean having Mycroft staying over. As I was putting the Hoover away, the doorbell rang. I went to open the door and was greeted by my friend Sebastian Moran.

"Hey Seb, welcome to back of beyond!" I greeted, hugging Seb.

"Hey there's my girl! How are you Percy?"

"I'm fine thanks, and I'm not your girl, you are lucky no one important heard that." I chided, knowing how jealous Jim got.

"Why has he got competition?" He smirked a cheeky but very sexy grin gracing his chiseled features.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Seb, saying you got the bosses girl?" I think I was offering him a challenge, if he could win, he'd be a worthy victor and it would really annoy Jim. I was still angry.

"Well you are a challenge and there is nothing I like more than a challenge. So are you game? You are single after all."

"I am single aren't I?" I left the statement open, trying not to flirt anymore than necessary. I needed a glass of wine the tension was too much. "Wine?"

"Sure, need help relaxing Percy, am I bothering you?"

"No Sebastian, but I know why you're here, so tell me how bad is it? Is he alright?" I asked about Jim, I needed to think about Jim and not Seb sat in front of me.

"Straight to business as always, that's one the reasons he likes you. "

"Seb, please."

"He's a mess, he really misses you. He hasn't taken a single case for over a month. He's paranoid he'll never get you back."

"Oh Jim." I sighed. "Of course he'll get me back, just when I'm good and ready, he has a lot of explaining to do. I've learnt some very interesting things since I've been here. God, he can be such an idiot sometimes. If he came here in person and actually apologised, he'd have me back in a heartbeat."

"Here have another glass, you look tired, are you sleeping?"

"No not really, too much stuff going on at the moment, the insomnia is bad again, I think I got two hours last night."

"Percy, you should've called earlier, you know I'd come and look after you. Come here." Seb pulled me into his strong arms, and for the first time in weeks, I felt safe and whole. I breathed him in, a mix of leather and coffee with a citrus hint, manly yet comforting.

"Thank you Seb."

"Anything for you sweetheart, you've always been my girl."

"You're so cheesy sometimes." I giggled.

"Cheesy? I'll give you cheesy, Karaoke it is!"

"Ok, ok, duets only and more wine!" I could feel the affect of the first bottle settling in already, with Seb's close proximity and the flirting, Jim was long forgotten and the fun started. The songs started sillier and we drank more wine, the flirting intensified, the songs started to get more serious, sexier, till we were face to face, not singing, just breathing in time, so close. We were millimeters apart and he leaned forward just enough for his lip to touch mine, and the fire ignited. Clothes were strewn in a random trail, as we made our way upstairs.

A while later, I could tell Seb was asleep, I slipped out of bed and picked up each remnant of clothing I could find, and made my way to the bathroom, I showered and got changed. I went downstairs and tidied the mess we'd made, my work done, I tried to suppress what we'd done as much as possible, I needed a distraction, I called Angie.

"Hi! Are my brothers behaving?"

"They've been arguing all day. Sherlock is playing his violin now, just to aggravate Mycroft. I'm thinking about escaping, I mean leaving, and coming over and meeting your friend. If that's alright with you. Please. Seriously, I'm begging." She sounded frazzled, I felt awful.

I laughed. "Sure, come over! I'll open another bottle of wine and wake up Seb. He's a lot of fun, and so good looking! Oh, wait, you're taken already, never mind. But come on over and party!" Seriously, I had to keep my mouth shut.

"Uh, okay. But I don't drink, remember?"

"Oh, right, well, you can still come over."

"I'll be right there."

Angie arrived soon after out call, I was putting my clothes in the washing machine. Angie walked into the living room, where the coffee table had a few empty wine bottles on it.

I came back through and sat on the sofa. "Hi! You just missed him; he's passed out in the guest bedroom. Sorry about the mess."

Angie sat down. "Well, anything's better than dealing with these two and their sibling rivalry. You know, they're worse than me and John are with Harry! And you know how bad me and her are."

"It's probably best if we don't talk about her. But…wow, that's very descriptive. You Watsons are a feisty bunch." I thought about the rows I'd witnessed between Angie and Harry, they were volatile.

Angie laughed. "Well, the younger generation is. The parents are as boring as sticks in the mud. Although, I believe we're part Irish somewhere, so that would explain my temper. And John's. And Harry's, now that I think about it."

I laughed. "John's temper can be amusing, cause if you look like you're gonna cry, he gives in and forgives you."

Angie smiled. "Yeah, you would know."

"How do you think I stayed out of trouble half the time? Then you, it's a bit scary when you get angry, and Harry…well, she's just…Harry."

"Yes, Harry is just Harry, and Harry's an idiot."

I laughed again.

Angie winced. "And I try not to get angry. There's only a couple of people who get me really angry, Erik and…" She glanced at me. "Well." I understood who she was angry at, I was too, well I was, now Ijsut felt incredibly guilty.

I frowned, hoping the guilt wasn't showing on my face.. "Understandable. Erik and Jim, and Sherlock. Occasionally Mycroft. Oh, and this idiot in London, Anderson."

Angie looked at her. "You know him? I'm so sorry."

I felt sorry for Angie, who'd want to meet Anderson, especially if they are female? "You've met him?"

"He's on the team that Sherlock helped out a lot. He hated Sherlock. He and Donovan. She's another one, I can't stand her. And the way she treated Sherlock!"

I looked at Angie. "I nearly got Anderson sacked."

"Why didn't you?"

I smiled. "Well, he wouldn't leave me alone, kept propositioning me. I told Mycroft, who stormed down to Scotland Yard and yelled at Greg to control his officers. I've avoided Donovan thus far, although her name has been mentioned."

Angie smiled. "Oh, you know Lestrade, too?"

"Yeah, well cause of Mycroft."

"Yeah, Mycroft used him sort of as Sherlock's 'handler'. He just can't get a break, can he?"

"Yeah, and then his wife doing that to him."

"And Sherlock telling him about it at Christmas."

I looked at her; no way Sherlock really is heartless sometimes. "Seriously? Does Sherlock ruin all holidays, or just Christmas?"

"All days?"

I laughed. "Yeah. But Anderson's just…I may threaten to set James on him if he ever comes near me again. I know it's mean, but he is just…sickening."

Angie frowned. "That means you're going to see him again."

I glanced at Angie. "Jim? Not necessarily. It's just that Seb said he's really depressed. We had a massive argument on the phone the other night. I feel awful; I said some mean things to him. We've never fought this badly, but when we do, we usually ignore each other for a couple weeks and then get back together. The only time we were apart for longer was when I think you were dating him."

Angie looked at me. "What about a few months ago, when the whole mess when Sherlock 'died' happened? Were you seeing each other then?"

I thought. "Um…yes, we were living together by that point."

Angie sighed.

I glanced at her. "He came home covered in blood. I may have freaked out a bit." When I say freaked out, that was an understatement, I was hysterical, I thought he's been shot, again. It took a while for us to be apart after that incident.

Angie shook her head. "I knew he had used a blood pack."

"He didn't tell me what happened, just he'd seen someone jump off Bart's roof."

Angie frowned. "Yeah, Sherlock. And thus began my three-month depression."

I shrugged, not knowing how to respond. "Well, Jim never explained, just said it was too disturbing to talk about."

Angie scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure it was disturbing to pretend to shoot yourself in the mouth."

I looked at her; I still didn't understand her violent hostility towards Jim.

Angie sighed. "What…what about within the few weeks before that?"

I shrugged, we did so much together, I'd lost count. I had been away in Cardiff working for a couple of weeks, but nothing out of the ordinary caught my attention. "Yeah." I smiled a little. "This might scare you, or annoy you, and Mycroft and Sherlock can't know, but…his business associates would call me Mrs. Moriarty. I guess they thought we were married. I was never in his meetings, I had no idea what he was really up to."

Angie just looked at her. She shook her head. "I won't tell them."

I smiled. "Thanks, you're the best!" I frowned; I suppose I better tell her. I called Jim telling him I needed to talk, and that I'd come up to London to see him. If I just disappeared Angie would worry.. "Oh, and I'm going to go to London for a few days. Have to wrap some things up."

Angie looked at her.

Percy glanced at her. "Just trust me. I'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 6 - Crumbling Walls

As I returned home, luckily in a private car courtesy of Mycroft, I hadn't been able to stop the tears, mascara running down my face like rivers of tar. I was so heartbroken at what he'd done. I got out of the car and the driver collected by bag form the boot.

"Thanks George." I sniffed.

"Anytime Miss Percy. You go and get in the warm."

Angie frowned and asked. "What's wrong?"

I smiled bitterly, the tears still falling. "He destroyed it."

"What?"

"Jim completely burned down my flat. I've lost everything I didn't bring with me."

Angie frowned and hugged her. "Oh, I'm sorry." I sniffed, nodding.

I pulled away and shrugged. "I guess he couldn't handle the memories." I glanced at Angie, hoping we weren't going to argue after I divulged this next bombshell. "We were actually…living there together."

Angie just looked at me, a blank expression on her face. "And now he's burned it." Which caused me to start crying again.

Angie shook her head. "He just has a fascination with burning things. I think he's a pyromaniac. Emphasis on the maniac."

I frowned Jim wasn't a maniac. "He's a spoiled brat who doesn't like being told no. And I told him so in no uncertain terms. I also confronted him about the incidents with you and John and Sherlock, which cause some words to be exchanged and me to punch him."

Angie smirked a little. "That's definitely your policy. When all else fails, deck 'em."

I smiled for a second. "Well, he was being very rude and wouldn't shut up, so I punched him! It was the first time I have. But he offended me, you and Sherlock." I thought for second. "He actually likes Mycroft."

Angie frowned. "Well, at least it wasn't the other way around. Although, he says he doesn't like getting his hands dirty."

"True, he'd never lay a finger on me. I'm lucky in that sense." I was upset, but just thinking about him made me smile.

Angie looked at her. "Are you alright, though? Considering."

I sighed. "I'm fine. Royally annoyed, but fine. I stormed out of the flat grabbing a few more things and went to meet some friends from Uni. Stayed with them Friday night went back to the flat Saturday morning to find Greg there with the lovely Sally. Delightful woman, by the way, I see what you mean about her and Anderson. Anyway, there was a gas leak. No one was hurt, thankfully."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Gas leak. His trademark. He did that to a flat right across the street from us to get Sherlock's attention."

I frowned. "Yes, I heard about all his little escapades toying with my family. Wrong move to make. Anyway, I have some information for Sherlock."

"He's in the kitchen, doing some experiment."

"He's not making a mess, is he?"

"I don't think so. There aren't any chemical stains anywhere so far."

"Good, my parents would kill me if he messed it up."

"Well, I'm going down to the store. I'll see you later."

I smiled as she headed to the kitchen. "Okay."

"Sherlock, Mycroft wanted me to give you these." I handed a folder.

"Fine. Put them over there." He gestured somewhere behind him. "Thanks Angie."

Too stunned to respond, I put the folder down and left.

About a week later, I was having an extremely bad day. I had spent all morning on the phone trying to sort out the insurance on my flat. Jim was being completely useless, which I knew he was doing to make me go back to London. He was behaving like a toddler. I phoned Mycroft for help, who told me he was too busy and that I should be more careful. The insurance company said I didn't exist, all of this because of my surname changing. I was on the verge of exploding. I threw the three folders I had just re organsied of the table. I was then surrounded by a mass of paper. I gave up and marched over to see Angie.

"Dealing with insurance companies is an absolute nightmare! Why are these people so unhelpful?!" Was my opening for the day's discussion.

Angie winced. "Oh, about the flat?"

I flopped down on the couch. "Yeah." I knew I was pouting like a child, but I didn't care.

"Mycroft's not helping this time?"

"Not really, no. Apparently, it's partially my fault because I didn't tell him whom I was dating, so he couldn't take measures for damage control. He also doesn't want the press to get wind of anything about him. Basically, he's being utterly useless. And then Jim has conveniently lost his insurance details for the flat, which we bought together, so I'm stuck. It's just great. I see why Sherlock shoots the wall."

Angie sighed. "Well, Moriarty is supposed to be dead, so that probably wouldn't help anyway. And Sherlock shoots the wall because he's bored. The only reason he hasn't done it lately is because I took his gun away. Anything I can do to help? I could hack into the insurance company's computers."

I laughed bitterly. "That would be funny. But it's because my name has officially changed, it's causing an admin nightmare. Luckily, I had moved the precious things with me. I feel like I'm going through some crazy divorce."

Angie winced. "Bad timing for the name change. You know what you need, you need some chocolate ice cream." She got up and headed to the kitchen.

I smiled, comfort food sounded really good. "You actually are a saint! But I have to go back to my house. There are bits of paper all over the living room. I may have had a bit of a temper tantrum."

Angie smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Over the last week I had been feel rotten. If I didn't know better I'd have said I was pregnant, but seeing as that's an impossibility, obviously it isn't. It started out with light queasiness in the mornings, then stomach cramps. I didn't eat anything for a day and the symptoms appeared to dissipate. I washed some fruit the next morning for breakfast and within the hour, well, I was rather ill. My symptoms started to ease when I stopped drinking water, which I couldn't keep down, and moved onto flat cola. I phoned Angie needing moral support and company.

I smiled from the couch. "Thanks for coming over. I feel awful. I feel like it's the plague."

Angie winced. "I'm sorry. It's weird, I got it a couple days ago. I don't know what it is."

I shrugged. "Who knows, but it's vile. Has Sherlock gotten it? Mycroft's been fine."

"No, Sherlock's fine. Of course, if it's food related, he very rarely eats or drinks." She frowned. "In fact, have I ever seen him eat anything?"

I laughed. "That is so odd! What, is he a robot?" I had an image of Sherlock being a Cyberman form Doctor Who, or maybe a Dalek!

Angie smiled. "Well…"

I moaned as I tried to laugh. "I have never felt so ill. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit better. Still a little run down. And now Sherlock is determined to test everything in the kitchen. Although, I think he's just bored."

I shrugged, not really caring as long as the house stayed in one piece. "Maybe he'll find something. Just make sure he doesn't make anything explode. Mum and dad rather like that cottage."

"I'll try to keep him under control. Right now, I'm trying to keep him from throwing stuff at the wall. He's used to going to Bart's and using their microscopes."

I smiled, reminiscing on the day I broke into Barts. "Oh, Bart's has great equipment! I broke into the morgue as a dare in my first year at Uni. There was a really sweet girl who worked there, she was so scared at seeing a living person, and it was quite funny. I know that's mean, but it was so funny!"

Angie smiled. "You must mean Molly. Yes, she's very sweet. Poor thing fancies Sherlock, who never looks twice at her. She helped Sherlock pull off the whole 'dead' stunt. At least, I'm assuming she did. Sherlock won't tell me anything." She glanced at Percy. "Oh, and she was dating Moriarty at one point. And then he acted like he was gay."

"Oh, that's Molly! Did she ever tell you about what happened on those dates? Or how they broke up? I can't work it out. It's annoying, Jim won't tell me anything of use."

Angie sighed. "Uh, he started dating Molly right when we broke up, and told both of us that he worked in I.T. at Bart's, which is supposedly how he met Molly. I think Molly just started dating him to make Sherlock jealous, which didn't work, and that was the 'first contact' between Sherlock and him. I wasn't there, I was mad at Sherlock about one of the cases, but they explained it later on, and Sherlock said he was gay, and he had apparently left his phone number next to Sherlock. And then he almost blew the three of us up. And later on, Molly told us she ended it after a few dates, she didn't say why. And then Moriarty almost killed Sherlock."

I frowned. "Well, I can tell you how it ended. Jim and I had got back together, and…um…well…she caught us in his office…in a compromising position."

Angie just looked at her, slightly shocked.

I glanced at her. "We had a very passionate relationship. I had met Molly a few times before; I thought she was one of his assistants. He's rubbish at pretending to be gay, it's always so funny." She laughed.

Angie frowned.

I sighed. "You're still upset about it?"

Angie shrugged. "I can't help it! It's the story of my life. I do a case, almost get killed by Moriarty. I meet someone new, almost get killed by Moriarty. Meet someone else new, they get killed by Moriarty. Get married, they get killed by one of Moriarty's henchmen. Start dating again, they get 'killed' by Moriarty, and then Moriarty ruins their reputation."

I nodded, feeling a bit exasperated about the topic being rehashed again. "James is a bit eccentric. I don't think he always realises how deep he gets into situations."

Angie frowned. "Oh, he knows."

I looked at her. "He really can be lovely, he's such a romantic. I'm probably not the best person to be rational about him, though."

"Honestly, no, you're not. Believe me, Percy, he's just a very good actor. He seemed really sweet and shy with me, then the next time I saw him, he was a complete monster! Oh, and then when he was living with Kitty Riley and pretending to be Richard Brook, the children's television actor, that was brilliant acting!"

I frowned, a bit confused. "I honestly thought that Kitty Riley was another assistant."

"Oh, and then the trial…"

"I was at the trial. The whole thing was a joke, that wasn't him." It had been a total farce, what were they trying to prove that they had incapable and amoral staff at these venues of security?!

"Oh, he's certainly pulled the wool over your eyes. Either that, or you're just being immature again."

I glared at her, now she was crossing a line. "I'm only 25, Angie, I can't help the way I am. At least Jim never treated me like a child. I don't need protecting; I can make my own decisions. I could say the same thing about Sherlock. He's volatile and dangerous. He's emotionless and uncaring. He blunders into dangerous situations without thought for those around him. He's faked his death once; you don't think he'd do it again? Or die for real? They are so similar in so many ways, I actually confuse them in my head."

Angie stared at her. "Sherlock and Moriarty are nothing alike! Sherlock isn't a maniac who gets his kicks from watching people _die_ and manipulating people! I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're practically like my sister."

"I did a lot of growing up when you got married. I don't need looking after. Everyone in my life tries to protect me and thinks I don't understand! I saw more and understood more of what was happening around me than you can imagine. You have no idea how many things didn't happen. So James made some bad decisions. We all have, we all make mistakes. I've done things I'm not proud of, so have you and I know Sherlock and Mycroft certainly have."

"Percy, those aren't mistakes Moriarty's making. He does it on purpose; he knows that he's doing. And if you're so mature now, why don't you stop acting like an adolescent and stop overreacting? And now you say that you _were_ involved in the things he was doing?! And as regards you 'stopping' him doing a few things, that's not him. If that _did_ happen, he _let_ you stop him!"

"I am not overreacting or behaving like a teenager! And you have no idea about my relationship with James. When you truly love someone, you can forgive them, see past the bad and see the person underneath. And Jim never _let_ me do anything! We agreed situations as a couple. I helped him he helped me. He made me stronger; he got me through some really dark times when you left me. I had no one else."

Angie stared at her. "So all of this is the result of my leaving?! That's a bit selfish and childish, isn't it? I had just _lost my memory_ in a really bad car accident, my sister was going off the deep end with the alcohol, my brother had just left for _Afghanistan_, and you're still upset about the one thing that made my life a little brighter at that time?!"

I roller my eyes. "This is ridiculous. You left with Jesse and were so happy. Why do you think I followed you to the airport? I couldn't _stand_ the thought of being trapped in Brecon alone. You were the only person who didn't pick on me or think I was insane at school; you treated me like a human being. I totally understand that your family life got in the way. Mum and Dad mentioned what was going on. I had gone off to Uni by then. I tried phoning you, I got nothing. I emailed you, and never got a response. I even had Mycroft look for you, I was so worried you'd got bored and left me." She sighed. "I'll admit I was jealous when you got married. When you came back into my life, I was so happy to see you! But before that, James was there. We were both lonely people in a cruel world."

"I didn't get bored with you! You're my best friend, you always have been! And the reason I never emailed you or anything…" She frowned. "First of all, we were on our honeymoon and we had agreed that we wouldn't use phones or anything during that. And then…then there was the miscarriage, which practically put me into a depression, and then just as I was getting over that, Jesse died. And by then you were gone, and it was just the opposite. I tried to email you and phone you, but you never got back to me. I just figured you were too busy with school. I had hoped you had made some more friends there, but obviously…" She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change the way I feel about Moriarty. I just can't. It's a bit difficult after he's tried to kill me I don't know how many times, and then he spent the last few months tormenting me because he was bored. I would come home, and Toby wouldn't come out right away, and I would be afraid that Moriarty had gotten in and killed him, just to torment me."

I looked at Angie.

"He told me he was trying to crack me, because he was bored since Sherlock wasn't there. Just ask him, he'd probably tell you! He loves bragging about this stuff!"

I sighed, I felt bad for Angie, I hadn't been there as much recently to keep things under control. "I'm sorry about what you've been through. You'd be a wonderful mother, and I know how much you loved Jesse, you were a wonderful couple. But you didn't see the bullying and the misery. I knew you had your own life, but the loneliness was so dark."

Angie stared at me. "What…wait, wait. What bullying? You never told me about that!"

I frowned; I really didn't want to remember this time in my life. "When you left school, I became the freak, the outcast, the girl with no friends. I wasn't good at controlling the random deductions and I used to correct people and tell them what I thought. It caused too many problems, the names and taunts, I got beaten up a few times, so I stopped, I kept quiet, which oddly made things worse, I was then the broken freak. I took my exams early and left school at 16 and stayed at home for a couple of years, then I went off to Art College, Mycroft helped me a lot. You just accepted me for who I was, never judged, meeting James made me feel like me again, not a scared little girl." I sighed. "I don't expect you to change your mind about James. He does have a name, by the way, there's no need to just use his surname. But he means a lot to me. I've been so miserable since we've been apart. I know for a fact that so has he. We balance each other and…" I shook my head. "What do you care? You just don't understand."

Angie looked at her. "I do care, I care a lot about you. Don't think like that. And despite what you think, I do understand. I understand completely what you're going through. But I got over it."

I looked at her. "How do you know, what happened that you understand?"

Angie looked away. "It's just…it's a very similar experience, before I met Jess. I…fell in love with someone, and I couldn't help being in love with him even though he was dangerous, almost as dangerous as Moriarty." She closed her eyes. "Sorry, Jim. I don't like talking about it. It was when I was at Uni, you were still in secondary school."

I looked at her exasperated. "So if you understand, then why are you being so harsh? Who was he?!"

"I don't want to talk about it! I'm not being harsh, I just…that part of my life ended up being a living hell, and…"

I looked at Angie pleadingly.

Angie sighed. "He was a killer, a hitman. And I knew I shouldn't have felt that way about him, but I couldn't help it, but it ended very badly, and I don't want you going through what I had to go through. If you don't realize what Jim really is…I know if you try to get over it now, you'll be heartbroken, but if you wait until it gets really bad…you won't want to live. And it will leave you scarred forever."

I stared at her. "He was a hitman?" It couldn't be, could it? I would think more on this later.

Angie looked down and nodded. "Please don't tell Sherlock, he already doesn't like hearing about previously relationships."

"You're lecturing me after you dated him?! I can't believe it! Jim was always very protective of me around him, he always kept me distanced, and so I don't know a lot about his past. So _that's_ where you got the name Angel."

Angie looked at me.

"So much is making sense now."

Angie frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I know who you're talking about."

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't possibly know him." She frowned. "Although, if he is involved with Moriar…Jim, I honestly wouldn't me surprised. But you can't possibly know him!"

Percy smirked. "Oh, but I do. He stayed with me not long ago. This is priceless. So, one of my friends and my boyfriend and my brother. Anyone else you've dated that I know?"

Angie looked at her. "You mean that guy you had over when Mycroft stayed at the rental? What was his name, you said it was Seb Moran…"

"Sebastian Moran. Sound familiar?"

"No, actually, it doesn't."

"You know exactly who he is, no need to be coy. How much does Sherlock know about you?"

Angie frowned at me. "His name was Alex, alright? Alex James, not Sebastian Moran. I'd never heard of Sebastian Moran before you mentioned him, let alone _met_ him!" She looked down. "And Sherlock doesn't ask about that kind of stuff. And I don't know a lot about his past. What matters is now. I mean, he knows I've been married before, and he deduced about the miscarriage, and the accident."

I looked at her. "Fine, but hurt my brother and we'll not be able to repair our friendship."

Angie looked back at me, hurt. "I would never hurt Sherlock. I love _him_ now. I am over Alex; I have been for a very long time. I haven't even seen him in years, since before I even met Jesse. It's just that Sherlock doesn't like hearing about old boyfriends. He gets aggravated at the very mention of Jesse. You'd think you know me better than that."

I sighed. "I know what would happen to Sherlock if you ever left him, for whatever reason. Mycroft is different from Sherlock and I; he has less darkness in him. I know you won't hurt him deliberately, but sometimes things happen that are out of our control."

Angie smiled a little. "Well, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." She frowned. "If anything happens to our relationship, it'll be because Moriarty…" She glanced at Percy. "Never mind."

I smiled. "Stop worrying about Jim, I've got it under control. And if you do go anywhere, I expect to be haunted by you."

Angie laughed. "But I don't believe in ghosts, remember?"

"True, but still. It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, when we say best friends forever, we mean forever!"

I laughed. "Well, anything less is pointless!"

Angie smiled. "I'm sorry for getting upset."

I smiled. "Me too."

After we both were feeling back to our normal selves and had a couple of days to forget our argument. I went over the cottage Angie and Sherlock were renting and I flopped down on the couch.

"Oh, I have to back into London tomorrow, wrap up the insurance mess. And before you ask, yes, I'll be seeing Jim, and then I have to do a job for Mycroft. You have the spare key to here if you need anything. Do you want me to swing by Baker Street for anything?"

Angie shook her head. "I'm fine."

Sherlock's voice came from the kitchen. "I need you to get the 50 millimeter lens for my microscope. It should be in the kitchen. Don't mess anything up."

I looked at him innocently. "Why would I mess anything up?! Don't you trust me, Sherlock?"

Angie laughed. "Feel free to stay there, if you need a place."

"No, I'm staying with Seb."

"Oh, okay." She frowned and lowered her voice. "Oh, and don't tell Moriarty…sorry, Jim, about…about the hitman that I talked about earlier. The last thing I need is him holding that over me."

I looked at her. "He wouldn't hold it over you." Confused, still, Angie had a strange view of what Jim was like.

Angie gave her a look. "Just please don't tell him."

I shrugged. "Well, it's one of those things that we'd keep between us, anyway. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

Sherlock didn't even look up. "What?"

Angie rolled her eyes. "We weren't talking to you."

I laughed at Sherlock's pouty face, he knew were gossiping and he didn't like that he wasn't involved, or he was annoyed that I was hogging Angie. An ambulance sped by the house, the sirens blaring.

I frowned. "That's the third time this week."

Angie shook her head. "This is some sort of epidemic or something. My parents have it. Mr. Jenkins has it, and he's never gotten sick!"

"I know! I got it again Friday night."

"Well, I think that's what Sherlock's working on. He's been testing every bit of food in the kitchen."

I laughed. "Thank God for the mad scientist."


	8. Chapter 7 - London Calling

Just to repeat the disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended and I own nothing except Percy. Angie is property of naturerocs.

Big shout out and thank you to the awesome naturerocs, her brilliant story "Didn't Expect That" inspired me to think up Percy and her encouragement got me writing.

* * *

London Calling

The morning I left for London, I got a taxi to pick me up and take me to the train station. As I sat amongst the commuters on their way to Cardiff, Bristol and London, my mind thought ahead to seeing James for the first time in two weeks. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach exploded into butterflies, but there was a big part of me that was angry. He's destroyed our home because he was annoyed; we hadn't parted on the best terms. The journey took a little over five hours, and I was exhausted before I even had started the day's business. I walked through Waterloo station blending in with all the other commuters and travelers and got in a cab to my hotel. I was going to stay with Seb, but after some thought I decided against it and booked myself a room at the Dorchester. I was going to stay in style, after my entire house had been eviscerated. I quickly changed into my battle dress; impressions are a necessary evil and need to be kept up. Also, its always fun to torment your lover. I had decided upon a favourite outfit, black leggings, a low cut and tight black strappy top, my favourite red tartan skirt, just short enough to get attention, but nothing immodest, my killer knee high leather boots. To finish the outfit, I added black fingerless gloved and a cropped, v-necked black jumper. I added black eyeliner and mascara and left my long hair down. I looked in the long mirror by the door and smiled, Jim had a bit of a thing about me in this particular outfit, and whenever I wore it he spent all his time trying to get if off me.

I walked through Mayfair down the Mall past Buckingham Palace, along the Strand and onto Cheapside where the Insurer's office was. I felt cool clam and collected after my walk, being a nameless person amongst the crowd of people had relaxed me.

I walked up to the receptionist.

"Good Morning, I'm here to see Mr. Reynolds, the name is Percy Holmes."

"Ah yes, Mr. Reynolds will be with you shortly please take a seat Miss. Holmes." I sat down and pulled my phone out of my bag, I had a text from Mycroft.

"**I have left a package for you at your Hotel, I need you to deliver it to Sherlock. MH."**

"**Okay, Will do. Percy x"**

I kept my reply short and sweet. At least I now had an excuse to escape. Why this meeting had been called I'd never know, they could've phoned me to tell me whether or not the insurance company was going to pay out or not. Seeing as the flat was in my name I didn't know why Jim had to be there either, but he did and there was nothing I could to change that. Just as I looked up, I saw Jim walk through the door. He looked gorgeous in a tight fitted black shirt and black washed jeans. He also had a black leather jacket and dark green scarf on, the colour made his eyes sparkle. I was sunk and I hadn't even spoken to him.

"Hello Percy." Jim greeted, the cutest smile lighting up his face as he caught my eye. His voice making my insides melt.

"Hello Jim." I replied, actually blushing. This was ridiculous; I had to get a grip. It had been thirty seconds and I'd forgiven and forgotten everything. Love was a powerful and dangerous weapon. I just wanted to run to him and never let go. Luckily the intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Reynolds will see you both now." Said the receptionist. A door to her left opened and there stood Mr. Reynolds. He reminded me of a vulture.

"Mr. Moriarty, Miss Holmes, come into my office." We walked through door. "Please take a seat." Once we were all seated, Reynolds pulled out a folder, it was huge. This was going to take forever.

"I called you both, as you were both the occupants of 125 New Cavendish Street, although the deeds were in your name Miss Holmes, Mr. Moriarty was the name on the bank account that paid for the flat. So we assumed joint occupancy, is this correct?"

"Yes, we lived together." I answered, giving Jim a sad smile.

"Thank you, we just needed conformation of joint occupancy. I have some difficult news, even though you technically owned the property Miss Holmes, Mr. Moriarty financed the property and so he is the sole receiver of the compensation." I was shocked. So even though it was my flat, because Jim had bought it, he got the compensation? How did that work? Why was it divided? When I'd said to Angie this was like a divorce, it hadn't been exaggerating.

"Mr. Reynolds, can I ask why I am not receiving any monetary compensation?"

"When reviewing the case, it was decided that the financial loss was greater for Mr. Moriarty."

"Right okay." I still didn't understand. Jim sensing my confusion and disappointment took my hand in his. This simple act gave me the conformation that no matter what we faced, together made us stronger.

"Mr. Reynolds, firstly, could you tell me the amount we are to receive and when? Secondly, I understand the situation, but we were living as a couple, not as separate people sharing accommodation. The compensation should be split, at least in half, if not all go to the owner of the property."

"You personally will be receiving £2 million pounds to cover the renewal of property and possessions. Also a proportion of this money reimburses you any extra costs of accommodation. To answer your second query, I am not the maker of these decisions, just he informant, if you wish to appeal the decision it will take at least another three months." Replied Reynolds in a clipped tone, obviously not liking his authority questioned. I squeezed Jim's hand and said.

"It's fine, tell us where to sign and we'll sort it between us privately."

"A wise decision Miss Holmes. You both need to sign and initial where I have indicated." I was on autopilot. I just signed, and stood up. Jim handed back the forms and came to stand next to me, he put his hand in mine, telling me we were a united front.

"The money will be with by Friday Mr. Moriarty. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Replied Jim as he led me out of the offices.

One we were outside the door Jim pulled me into a hug. For a moment the world was perfect. Jim stepped away, as if he had suddenly remembered we were meant to be separated.

"It's alright Percy, we'll sort this out. The money is yours; I'll have transferred over to you on Friday. That way you can move back to London if you want and not worry. It was my fault after all, I'm sorry." He finished his little speech, not looking at me.

"Jim, look at me." He turned to look at me, meeting my eyes. "It doesn't matter, it was our home, not just mine or just yours. We can find somewhere new."

"We? Do you mean I haven't lost you?"

"Of course not, you never will." I replied with a smile. That moment was perfect, as Jim captured my lips with his, the world stopped, just for a second.

We walked hand in hand through the streets of London, and for the first time in what seemed like forever I was happy again. I felt complete. We stopped for lunch in China Town, where Seb joined us.

You know those moments when you do something stupid just because it is fun? When karaoke was suggested, oddly by Jim, I for some reason didn't say no. I think it was the need to celebrate and be silly. The start to my day had been dreadful, only brightening when Jim arrived, and again we'd rescued each other. I didn't question why we were drinking at lunchtime. Three cocktails later I found myself on stage, dancing and singing Evanescence's "Bring me to Life". It was really, really fun, the venue had a live band! As I came of stage, I was enveloped in a tight hug from Jim, who the proceeded to kiss me senseless. It was worth getting up on stage just for that. Photographic evidence was taken and then posted on my Facebook page, again not by me, but by Jim. Somehow we managed to convince Seb to get up and sing. Which was rather funny because Seb is a talented man, but signing is not one of those talents.

The evening progressed well; with us swinging by the hotel before heading back out into London to party. The drink flowed, the dancing got more outrageous the later it got and we caught up with many friends. It was a perfect night. I think it was about 6am; the sun was rising, when we finally made our way back to the hotel to sleep. We walked, well I got a piggy back from Seb, back to our hotel and Seb got the tube home.

As we got back to my room, I was suddenly very aware of how close I was to Jim. His presence was invading my every sense. I walked further into the room, trying to clear my head. I felt Jim come up behind me, one hand around my waist, the other gently moving my hair as he kissed my neck. I turned my head to capture Jim's lips and deepened our kiss. As we broke to breathe, I said.

"As much as you are delightfully distracting, I really need a shower." Jim's very cute pout made me giggle. "Of course, you could always join me." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

We spent the next afternoon and evening nursing our hangovers and ordering room service and having another 'early' night.

Angie had been in contact with John and told him she was coming to see him in London, and as I hadn't seen Angie for days and John for years she invited me along too. I sat in Angelo's waiting for the Watsons to arrive.

Angie walked into Angelo's.

I smiled and waved her over. "Hi!"

Angie smiled and hugged me. "Hey!"

"John's coming, right?"

"Yeah, he said he'd be here soon. I actually have mobile service here!"

I laughed, when you'd been in Brecon, it was so refreshing to have something as simple as phone signal. I was really excited about today. "Well, good. I haven't seen John in years!"

Angie frowned. "Oh, and you'd better not tell John about Moriarty."

I looked at her. "Oh?" Why does my life have to be filled with secrets?

"You thought I was bad when I found out? I guarantee you, he'll be worse."

I nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

John walked in and smiled as he walked over. "Hey!"

I jumped up and hugged him. "John!"

He smiled. "Hey, Percy!"

"It's been so long!"

"I know! You're all grown up!" I smiled.

John smiled at Angie. "Hey!"

Angie smiled and hugged him. "Hi! How have you been?"

"Good. I've been...fine. You?"

"Fine."

We all sat down and ordered. I seemed to remember the food was rather good here. AS we perused our menus, John looked at me and asked.

"So, what have you been up to?"

I smiled. "Well, just graduated from Art College. Starting my own business designing costumes and sets. Its fun.

John smiled. "Of course."

"And with Angie's help, found out who my real parents are."

John looked at her. "That's great! Nice family?"

"Yeah, well...I've only met two..." I stopped mid sentence when I realised what I was about to say and Angie and I glanced at each other, "No, one, uh, member of the family, my older brother; much older. Funny, though, I've known him my whole life. He and Dad are old Army buddies."

John smiled. "Well, that's nice."

Angie smirked. "Not as nice as you'd think."

I looked at her. "He's not that bad."

"I told you how he treats me and John."

John looked at them. "Oh, I know him?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. Angie told me that already." John looked at Angie. Angie winced.

"Mycroft."

John stared at us. "You're kidding." I smiled.

"I'm a Holmes!" I stated proudly. John laughed a little.

"Actually, I can see it now. That explains a lot. Now that I think about it, you and Sherlock...it's obvious."

Angie smirked. "Tell me about it."

I smiled. "So I've heard."

John looked at Angie. "How'd you find out?"

Angie and I glanced at each other. "Mycroft."

Angie smiled. "Mycroft helped find the records and everything." She was good at covering our mistakes. John nodded and looked at me.

"Yeah, it's too bad you couldn't have met Sherlock."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry. I heard you and him were best friends." I felt bad for John, he was obviously suffering and Sherlock was being his, apparently, normal moody self in Brecon.

John shrugged. "Well."

Angie frowned. She started to say something. Before she could utter a word I smacked her arm and gave her a look. Angie looked back at me. I took my phone out and texted something and showed it to her.

_You promised Sherlock!_

Angie took the phone and texted something and showed it to her.

_Look at him! He's depressed!_

I looked at her and took the phone.

_Fine, let's say you do tell him. What's Sherlock going to say? Sherlock will get over it. _

Angie gave me a disbelieving look.I sighed.

_Fine, but John will be angry, right? Do you really want to be the only one dealing with it? Don't you want Sherlock to get it, too, since it's all his fault?_

Angie sighed and looked at me. John looked at us, finally catching wind of our silent conversation. "Everything okay?"

We smiled, saying in unison. "Yeah."

When I returned to the hotel after my lunch with John and Angie, I found the room empty, just a note on the bed that read.

"_You're packed and ready for an adventure, return your key to receive your next clue."_

I noticed my bag, sitting next the bed, all packed; I did a quick double check and headed back down to the hotel's lobby. I walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, I'd like out check out please." I asked handing over my key card.

"Of course Miss Holmes. Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yes thank you."

"If you could just sign, you're bill has been paid." Informed the receptionist handing me an envelope.

"Really? Okay thank you." What was going on, then I realised, Jim had something planned. I looked down at the envelope in my hand when I heard my name being called.

"Miss Percy, if you'd like to come with me."

"Hello George, where are you taking me today?"

"A surprise Miss." Not that this whole experience wasn't cryptic enough.

"Lead the way then George." I replied, getting into the car. I opened the envelope.

"_Let you chariot carry you to your Prince Charming in the moon of the Royal Park."_

My clue was a riddle to work out my destination. I started to dissect the riddle, the chariot being the car I was now in, and Prince Charming obviously being Jim. Royal Park, well that could be one of many parks across London, but if it was a short drive away then it had to be within a mile of Mayfair. So I had Hyde Park, Green Park and Regent's Park to choose from. Oh, Regent's Park, Prince Charming, Prince Regent being royalty, it was coming together. The moon of the Regent's Park? Types of moon, full moon, half moon, new moon, crescent moon. Crescent! Park Crescent, that was it. Why was I going there? Before I could ponder the mystery further, the car stopped.

"We've arrived Miss." I thanked George as he opened the door and helped me out of the car. He took my bag and walked up the steps of a large white Georgian town house. He rang the bell and set the bag down and walked back to the car. As George drove away the door opened revealing Jim. He picked up the bag with hand and took my hand in the other. He led me into the long hallway and put the bag down. A smile gracing his face.

"Welcome to our new home." His words stunned me.

"What?! Our new home? This is ours? I've always wanted a house here!"

"I know darling, that's why I bought it, a new house, a new start, a new life. It's also close to Angie, you can still see her."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you wonderful man." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "It's perfect. How did we afford this place?"

"I may have had this place ear-marked for a while, and the insurance money paid for the interior, all your books are back and your music replaced. Let me show you round." Before he could give me the tour, I stopped him.

"Jim, this truly is magical, thank you."

"Anything for you Percy Holmes, anything at all." I grinned and kissed him again.

"Now show me round this amazing place."

Jim led me down the hallway to start the tour and we spent the rest of the evening exploring the house, it was truly awesome. There was an enormous kitchen, which had everything any chef could want; oh I couldn't wait to start cooking. A formal sitting room that was so beautiful. Next door to that another informal sitting room with big squashy sofas and the TV and our massive DVD collection. Also downstairs was the dining room, Jim's office, an art room for me and the downstairs bathroom. Up the beautiful wooden stairs onto an open landing there were two spare bedrooms, both en-suite, a library filled with more comfy chairs and reading lamps, the library led into a long open room, it appeared to be empty apart from the shelves holding all my musical scores.

"This room isn't finished yet, but it will be soon." Said Jim, smiling at my awestruck expression.

He led me back to the landing and to a second flight of stairs that opened into a vast master bedroom. There was a walk in wardrobe and dressing room and when I looked into bathroom I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

"This is incredible Jim, how did you get this done so fast?"

"I'd hate to ruin the magic sweetheart. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! I have to test this bed, it's enormous!" I laughed as I ran and dived on the bed. Seconds later, Jim dived on too. We laughed together, both finally feeling happy and content.

"I love you James Moriarty."

"I love you too Persephone Holmes." We fell asleep in each other's arms, still dressed, just needing to be close to each other.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Line Drawn

_**A/N:** Thank you to **alovelycupofcoffee** for pointing out my editing mistake. It's been fixed. Also a huge shout out to **naturerocs** author of **'Didn't Expect That'** and creator of **Angie**, she inspired me and helps me write this story...Sweetie you are AWESOME! _

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own 'Sherlock' or have any affiliation with the BBC. No copyright infringement intended. I own Percy._

* * *

The Line Drawn

The sensation of waking up in the warm embrace of the man I loved would never get old. I slowly let my eyes get used through the sunshine pouring in through the balcony windows. I felt a kiss on my shoulder and turned to face Jim.  
"Morning." I said smiling.  
"Morning beautiful."  
"How long have you been awake?" I asked Jim, knowing he was an early riser, I on the other hand am the total opposite.  
"Not long, you looked like an angel in the sunlight, I didn't want to wake you." His words making me feel warm form the inside out. I still didn't know how I'd gotten so lucky, and yes that is a dreadful cliché, but it was true. I had a wonderful man who adored me and I him in return.  
"What are you thinking so hard about?" Asked Jim.  
"Nothing much, just how much I love you." I giggled as I felt Jim pull me closer at my words.  
"Do we have to go back to reality Jim, can't we stay here forever, just us?" He pressed more kisses to my bare shoulder.  
"We could, it could be us, just you and me, forever, if that's what you want?"  
"I want to spend my life with you James Moriarty."  
"Are you sure, even after, you know everything now, and you still want to be with me?"  
"I love you utterly and unconditionally." For the a moment that could have been a second or a lifetime we locked eyes and felt then that nothing would ever part us, I'd found my soul mate. The spell broke by Jim leaning in and kissing me, he kissed me with so much passion and fire I felt my heart skip a beat. As we broke to breathe, he looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. He leaned over me to the cabinet on my side of the bed making me laugh as he squished me; he opened the draw and pulled out a small box. He settled back on his side of the bed, sitting up. I looked up at him and asked.  
"What are you up to?"  
"Nothing." He replied.  
"Jim, come on, what are you hiding?" His naughty smirk reappeared as he tried to feign innocence.  
"Nothing dear, but you like surprises right?"  
"Yes." I replied hesitantly.  
"Are you sure? You don't sound sure."  
"I am sure! Jim come on, tell me, and please stop teasing." With a slight pause, I sat up and looked him in the eyes, pulling the full power of the puppy pout. "Please?"  
"Pulling out the pout, oh Percy how do I resist that?" I giggled as Jim pulled me close.  
"Persephone Elizabeth Holmes."  
"Yes, James Edward Moriarty." I smiled using his full name, for which I received an amused grin.  
"I promise to love you, cherish you, protect you, care for you and make you smile everyday for the rest of time. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Asked Jim. For the briefest second my mind and heart totally stopped, I was so...happy, and that realisation broke the dam of blissful emotions.  
"Yes, yes for eternity." The smile that lit up Jim's face was worth every argument and every bad moment, it erased all the darkness and left only light. Taking my left hand Jim put on the most beautiful white gold ring, with two clear diamonds on both side and a black diamond in the centre, throwing sunbeams across us as it caught the sunlight. I couldn't stop smiling, I laced our hand and brought them up to my mouth and kissed each of his knuckles. Catching Jim's eye I tried to voice the feelings of happiness whirring about my body.  
"I don't think life gets better than this, I love you James, more than I can express in words."  
"Then don't use words, show me." He rolled us, so he was now atop of me and kissed me again with such intensity it took my breath away. The rest of the morning was forgotten as we showed our love to each other truly becoming one.

The whole way home I'd been nervous, but the happiness I felt was outweighing the fear. I was engaged, I never thought this would happen in my life, but it had and I couldn't stop smiling. I looked down to my left hand at the black diamond ring that now took centre stage; it gleamed in the dying rays of the evening sun. We pulled into the village and my smile faltered, as we stopped in front of Angie and Sherlock's cottage, I stopped smiling all together, I felt nervous. I looked at Jim, he smiled and brought his hand to my face cupping my cheek.

"Don't worry love, they'll understand when they see how happy you are, how happy we are. I'll wait out here, it might make the news easier for them to hear and all you have to do is call and I'll be by your side." As Jim gave me the courage to face Sherlock and Angie, he leaned in and kissed me, so sweetly, a kiss filled with love and belief.

"Alright, I won't be long, then we can head home and relax. I love you." I said as I left the car.  
"Love you too." Replied Jim, flashing me a grin. I'd texted Angie that I was coming over, so she was expecting me. I knocked on the door, and luckily Angie answered. I couldn't help looking and feeling nervous as I entered the cottage. I felt as though I was on trial.  
Angie looked at me. "Hi. You're back earlier than I thought"  
I gave a small smile. "Yeah, I just got in."  
Sherlock walked out, holding his laptop. "Angie," he stopped when he saw me shock and horror dancing across his eyes. "Oh."  
I smiled, hoping this wasn't going to be too unpleasant. "Hello."  
Sherlock stared at me, trying to dissect the answer before he asked the question. "What is this?" He held up the laptop, showing my Facebook page. Jim had posted a picture he'd taken of me that morning, and had posted it as our engagement announcement. The thought made me smile inside, we were so happy together. Sherlock frowned, ignoring my reverie. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" He spat out, acid lacing his tone.  
I stared back at him, slightly shocked by his tone. "A surprise, yes. A joke, no."  
Angie stared at it, realisation dawning in her eyes. "Wait, what?!  
I smiled at Angie, hoping she'd be as happy as me. "I'm getting married!"  
"To Moriarty?" Not the reaction I was hoping for.  
Sherlock just stared at Me. "I thought surprises were supposed to be good."  
I frowned at him, so maybe it wasn't perfect news to him, but he could at least try and be somewhat happy for us. "It is good. I'm happy. Is that a problem? Or is happiness too much for you, seeing as you have the emotional remit of a tea spoon." I said getting more irritated by the second.  
Sherlock kept a blank mask, just staring at me. "You're engaged to a dangerous criminal mastermind. How is that good? And it's not just me and my 'emotional remit'. I know that Angie has a problem with this, too."  
Angie looked at him. "Don't drag me into this, Sherlock."  
I crossed my arms defensively, I was not going to have today ruined. "Yes, don't drag Angie into this. This is your problem, not mine. Maybe if you wised up and finally got married to Angie, you'd understand. I love him, he loves me."  
Angie stared at me, appearing to not know what to do.  
Sherlock looked at me confused by my ire. "What does my relationship with Angie have to do with this? It doesn't matter. He's a dangerous criminal. Think of it as brotherly concern."  
Wow, I thought, he doesn't even get that if he committed himself to Angie, then maybe he would feel differently about me getting married, he would understand the emotional side of the argument, but no, not Sherlock, bloody, Holmes, it has to be about fact and his need to be right. What brotherly concern? My brain was racing a mile a minute, a part of me needed to stay and fight and the other wanted to run away, run out to Jim and be safe and happy in our little bubble.

I glared at him. "All of a sudden, you're concerned for my well-being? This is the most we've spoken since we met! At least Mycroft has been there for most of my life. He has a right to be concerned. And anyway, it doesn't really matter what you think because you're dead."  
Sherlock sighed. "A bit childish to be bringing that up, isn't it? And I'm sure Mycroft wouldn't approve, either. The one thing I'd agree with him on."  
"It's not childish it's true. And I am a grown woman; I can choose what I do with my life. I'm not asking permission. Or would you rather me be miserable and alone? That's how I ended up in rehab, so no I'll take love. And Mycroft is so oblivious to most things about me; he has no idea I'm dating. Engaged."  
He gave me a look, a look filled with condescension and irritation. He wasn't used to having his subjects argue back. "Just because you're a grown woman doesn't mean that you're making the right decision. It's better to be alone than to be with a criminal. And I'm sure that wasn't the only contributing factor to your breakdown."  
That comment was the final straw. He was basically calling me hysterical. Alone, the word echoed in my head, I was never going to be alone again. "No, it isn't better to be alone. I am never sinking that low again. But, no, of course, I loved being called a freak and having no friends, it was wonderful! Being bullied and beaten up because I was different, having my clothes and school books burnt! I wanted my brain to just stop! I met James when I was 18, and suddenly, I wasn't the only clever one in the room. He was lonely and so was I. He made me smiled again. He made me believe I was a person again. Do you understand any of that at all, or is it just all about the deduction and solving the puzzle, proving you're right?"

As I finished my rant I could see the pain in his eyes, I knew all about his drug habits, in a sick way I was hoping he would empathise over our shared experience, but no, his opinion is the important factor, his need to be heard.

"This is about how you're dealing with a dangerous criminal. It's not about any of that. And dealing with that persecution is just part of being intelligent. I had to go through that, too. But that doesn't give you an excuse to marry him."

At least he admits he went through something and felt something in his life, but he shut out the world. I am getting fed up of repeating myself, why won't he let this go?

"I don't need an excuse, I love him! He made me better, and I make him better. You have no idea how many things have been stopped. I've had to do some dangerous things, but it saved lives."

My mind flashed to all of the times I diverted plans and distracted Jim and meetings with the most unsavoury characters, all in the name of love.

"Yet he continues to do those things. How is that making him better? Most likely, you're fooling yourself into that thinking."

Sherlock received my coldest stare; I was so close to losing my temper. "Can you not get into your thick skull that I am in love with him?! He took a bullet for me, he has kept me safe. I can't stop everything; I wasn't there for all of it. I do what I can." If my strength of conviction wasn't enough then what would be?!  
"Well, obviously, you're being fooled. He's using you. Can't you see that?! He's using you to get to me. That's the only possible reason for why he would date you."  
I stared at him. My mind went blank for a second as those words were processed, and that was it, he pushed me too far. "Wow. Thank you. Glad to know that I'm nothing more than his whore, because obviously, the universe revolves around you and your insufferable ego!"  
"I know Moriarty, and I know how he operates. Nothing he does is genuine. And it's not all about me, he's been doing this long before I met him."  
With that comment I let out a derisive laugh.  
"I've been with him for seven years, I know him. I don't know you."  
"That doesn't matter. You obviously don't know him well enough, either that or he's been very good at hiding that side of himself from you. But I've seen it, John's seen it, Mycroft's seen it, and Angie's seen it. You'd think you'd actually listen to her."  
Angie frowned as she watched the two of us, I could tell this was hurting her seeing us fight. I really felt awful for hurting her. "Seriously, don't drag me into this. I told you, I've already talked to her, it's her decision."  
Sherlock looked at her, stunned by her honesty. She held her hands up. "But I'm not taking sides. This goes for both of you, I'm removing myself from this whole thing."  
I turned back to look at Sherlock. "It does matter, Sherlock. It matters a lot. You're supposed to be my family, but you pretend I don't exist till your obsession arises and then you become the cold detective. I have listened to Angie, but she understands better than anyone."  
Sherlock looked back at me, aggravation filling his face. "Then why won't you listen to her? She's seen some of the worst of Moriarty. If she's your best friend, why are you ignoring what she's saying?"  
Using Angie to win an argument, that's just cruel.  
"I am not ignoring her, we have an understanding." I shook my head. "You know, today has been one of the happiest days of my life, and you've ruined it." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes, I just wanted to be with Jim, I didn't need any of this stress and negativity.  
"Honestly, Angie doesn't understand why you could possibly be in love with that man."  
Angie frowned and looked away.  
"And you're going to have worst days if you go through with this."  
I sighed, trying to suppress the tears. "I love him for the person he is under the persona, just like Angie sees through you and your front. It's not rational or calculated, it's love and it's random and painful and wonderful, but you have absolutely no concept of this." I steeled my nerve and said the one thing I knew would hurt him. "James was right about you."  
Angie closed her eyes. "Seriously, please don't drag me into this."  
"Sorry, Angie." I had to apologise this wasn't her fight. Percy came in, looking a little nervous.

Sherlock frowned. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. What do you mean he was right about me?" I could hear the thirst for answers in his voice, the obsession ruling his outburst.  
I laughed bitterly. "It's funny, I was so intrigued with the idea of who you were before I knew you. But you turned out to be so disappointing, so sure you have the right answer that any other evidence is circumstantial and can be ignored. Your version of events is true, and only your version."  
That had struck a nerve, but the venomous look on his face. "I take into account all evidence. And this isn't about my deducing skills, this is about the fact that you're planning on committing your life to the most dangerous man in the world."  
I shook my head in disbelief. "It is. You think because of fifteen minutes exposure, you know all about him. Well, what's his favourite colour? Where does he come from in Ireland? What's his pet peeve? What's his favourite food? You know nothing but the superficial!"  
"I know enough. I know how dangerous he is, and somehow, probably because of love, you can't see that!"  
If he wanted proof, evidence of how much I cared for Jim and how me he cared for me, then I'd show him. In that moment hatred won out. "Try and stop me, Sherlock, and you'll just fail. I will prove to you how wrong you are. Just leave us alone. It's none of your business." I turned on me heel and headed for the door. Sherlock watched me. "Fine, don't listen to me, he's only tried to kill me how many times?"  
I slammed the door behind me, so angry. He just has to have to have the last word. Now outside in the cool air, it hit me, I was being rejected all over again, my family pushing me away because I didn't meet their opinion of normal. My shoulders slumped and I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips. Before I knew it I was engulfed in strong arms.

"Hey, shh, it's all right Percy, we're going to be alright. Nothing can hurt you, I've got you and I'm never letting go. Come on love, let's go back to London, we'll go home, yeah?" Jim lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes and I could see the love shining back at me. "I promised you nothing would harm you again, and I stick by that." I leaned up and pressed my lips to him. He kept me close as we walked back to the car, he opened my door and helped me in, and gently closing the door Jim walked round to the drives side. As he turned the key in the ignition, he took my hand and kissed it, I smiled weakly, and we drove off into the darkness, silent tears still falling. I couldn't help but feel I'd lost any chance of having Sherlock as my brother and that I many never see Angie again.

We got back to our new flat at around 10 that night. I couldn't leave things the way they were with Angie, I had to know she was ok. I picked up my mobile and pressed call.  
Angie answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Angie. Um, listen, I'm going back to London for a day or two. Or more, I don't know. I just can't be anywhere near Sherlock right now, or else I'm gonna end up doing something stupid."  
Angie replied, sounded dismayed. "Alright. I understand."  
"Yeah. I probably won't even be able to sleep because of the crying."  
There was a pause form us both.  
"And, um, if...when I come back, Jim's coming with me. Just...keep Sherlock away from us." It was a weird way of protecting Sherlock for, us both.  
"Alright. It's probably time we get back home anyway. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Replied Angie, so they were coming back to London. Maybe they will tell John that Sherlock's alive I wondered.  
"Yeah." Jim came into our room, and mouthed 'who's that?' 'Angie' I mouthed back. That seemed to set something off, he started muttering about unfeeling gits, he motioned for the phone, I looked at him warily. "Um, Angie, put Sherlock on."  
"What, really? If you two are just going to start arguing again, it's just as bad as in person."  
"No, just...put him on. Please."  
"Alright." I passed the phone to Jim and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I didn't want to hear threats, not tonight.

A few hours later, Angie's phone rang. Angie answered it.

"Hello?"  
It was Percy. "Hey, Angie. Um, listen, I'm going back to London for a day or two. Or more, I don't know. I just can't be anywhere near Sherlock right now, or else I'm gonna end up doing something stupid."  
Angie nodded. "Alright. I understand."  
"Yeah. I probably won't even be able to sleep because of the crying."  
Angie frowned.  
"And, um, if...when I come back, Jim's coming with me. Just...keep Sherlock away from us."  
Angie glanced at Sherlock. "Alright. It's probably time we get back home anyway. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Yeah." There was silence for a minute. "Um, Angie, put Sherlock on."  
"What, really? If you two are just going to start arguing again, it's just as bad as in person."  
"No, just...put him on. Please."  
She sighed. "Alright." She looked at Sherlock and held the phone up. "She wants to talk to you."  
Sherlock walked over and took the phone. "Hello?"  
Moriarty's voice came over. "Hurt Percy like this again, and nothing in this world will protect you."  
Sherlock frowned.  
"You're lucky you have her watching out for you. She's very persuasive in getting what she wants. Don't make her, or me, regret our decisions. Percy is staying another day in London. You've been warned."  
"Is that supposed to frighten me?"  
Angie looked at him confused.  
"I've seen your worst, and I've survived it. I am not changing my mind about this. But that goes for you, too. If you ever hurt Percy, you will have to answer to me. And remember, I'm no angel."  
"Just remember my warning. Although, the real danger lies with your little sister."  
Sherlock stared straight ahead of him as the phone went dead.  
Angie looked at him, getting more and more worried.  
He sighed. "That's that, then." He started towards his room. "And don't try to go after her, Angie." He shot her a look. "Just leave it."  
She frowned as he closed the door, and crossed her arms. "Try and stop me." Whispered Angie as she made to leave.

Angie picked the lock to the door and went in. Percy had said that Moriarty had to do some business there before they went out to dinner.  
Angie looked around in the dark, trying to figure out where Percy might be. She frowned as she thought that Sherlock was probably going to kill her for doing this.  
She glanced in one room, which was empty, when the lights came on. She spun around as Moriarty walked towards her.  
He smirked. "Trying to rescue your best friend?"  
"I just wanted to talk to her."  
"You really expect me to believe that?"  
She just looked at him.  
"I know what you think about me. You can't possibly be okay with our engagement. Not that it matters."  
Moriarty smiled. "You know, I told Sherlock that I would burn the heart out of him. And that's exactly what I'd be doing if something happened to his dear, angelic girlfriend."  
She gave him a look. "I just came to talk to my best friend."  
He smiled.  
She crossed her arms. "You know, if you do anything to hurt me or Sherlock or John or anyone, especially someone she cares about, Percy will never speak to you again."  
He frowned. "I've hurt you before. She didn't have to know then, she doesn't have to know now."  
"You can't keep her protected from what you do forever. She's clever, she's a Holmes. She's brilliant, she will find out. I've heard she's already stopped you doing a few things."  
He frowned. "Of course she would put it like that. But I hadn't really thought about that yet. She's the sister of my mortal enemy." He took out a gun and aimed it at Angie and smiled. "First time I'm getting my hands dirty. I'm honored that it's you."  
She gave a fake smile. "You're welcome."  
"Any last requests? Begs? Pleads? You seem more like the type to threaten. 'My brother was a soldier, don't want to hurt his little sister. You really don't want to mess with my boyfriend.'" He laughed.  
"Percy will never forgive you."  
"Like I said, she doesn't have to know." He smiled. "Go ahead. Last requests, whatever. Take your time."  
She just looked at him calmly. "Why does it always take you so long to kill someone? Having some trouble with guilt? Have to talk yourself into it?"  
He frowned. "I don't have a problem with killing someone."  
"But you never get your hands dirty. You always have someone else do the killing. I reckon it's because you can't."  
He laughed a little. "That's not it."  
She smirked. "You can't bring yourself to kill, so you hire someone else to do it while you turn your back. You couldn't even watch when Sherlock 'died'. You 'killed yourself', removing yourself from the situation. Like you always do." She laughed. "The great monster is squeamish."  
He glared at her and cocked the gun. He smiled. "Sorry, but you're not as good as Sherlock."  
"I know that. But I have an intuition that men don't have."  
"Fine. Die thinking you're right. Probably better for you."  
"You think I'm scared of you? All the times we've been face to face, when have I ever shown the slightest glimpse of fear?"  
He smiled. "Every time, angel. The eyes are the windows to the soul. Look deep enough, you can see it."  
"You were dating my best friend when you started dating me, and you told me you worked in I.T. at the hospital, and you acted like you were gay. I don't have any reason to believe anything you say."  
"Believe this. I'm going to kill you now."  
Suddenly, Percy appeared and stepped between Angie and the gun. "Put the gun down, Jim."  
He closed his eyes and sighed. "Percy, get out of the way."  
"All this time, you'd think you'd know me better. No. There is no way in hell that I am going to let you kill my best friend, who also happens to be my brother's girlfriend. You'll have to kill me first."  
They stood there looking at each other.  
Angie looked between them. "Percy…"  
"Angie, there's a door behind you. There's a car park out there, and the main road's out there."  
Moriarty sighed. "I didn't say she could go."  
"Well, I did. Angie, go."  
Angie stared at her. "I'm not leaving you."  
"Angie, I'm staying. Please, just go."  
Angie looked at her for a minute, glanced at Moriarty, and went out the door. She looked back at the building for a minute.  
Someone came up behind her.  
Angie sighed and turned to Sherlock.  
He looked at her.  
She crossed her arms. "I know what you're gonna say, so don't bother."  
He shrugged. "I wasn't going to say anything." He glanced at the building behind her. "Where's Percy?"  
Angie frowned. "She's staying."  
He nodded.  
She sighed.  
He looked at her. "I'm sorry."  
She shook her head. "It's her choice. And I honestly don't think he'll hurt her."  
He nodded.  
She sighed. "I feel like I'm never going to see her again."  
Sherlock glanced around and held his hand out towards her.  
She looked at his hand and looked at him. She smiled a little and took his hand, and they headed back, packed up, and went back to London.  
Sherlock frowned. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. What do you mean he was right about me?"  
Percy laughed bitterly. "It's funny, I was so intrigued with the idea of who you were before I knew you. But you turned out to be so disappointing, so sure you have the right answer that any other evidence is circumstantial and can be ignored. Your version of events is true, and only your version."  
He glared at her. "I take into account all evidence. And this isn't about my deducing skills, this is about the fact that you're planning on committing your life to the most dangerous man in the world."  
She shook her head. "It is. You think because of fifteen minutes exposure, you know all about him. Well, what's his favourite colour? Where does he come from in Ireland? What's his pet peeve? What's his favourite food? You know nothing but the superficial!"  
"I know enough. I know how dangerous he is, and somehow, probably because of love, you can't see that!"  
She glared at him. "Try and stop me, Sherlock, and you'll just fail. I will prove to you how wrong you are. Just leave us alone. It's none of your business." She headed for the door.  
Sherlock watched her. "Fine, don't listen to me, he's only tried to kill me how many times?"  
Percy slammed the door behind her.  
He sighed. "I still don't understand why she isn't listening to you about this. You know exactly what I'm talking about. And you're her best friend."  
Angie sighed. "Just leave it, Sherlock."  
He stared at her. "Leave it? You're giving up?!"  
"It's her decision, her life, not ours. I know that she shouldn't, but if this is what she wants to do, she'll just have to find out the hard way."  
He sighed and they walked away.


	10. Chapter 9 - Hades Promise to Persephone

Hades promise to Persephone

After the upset of the previous night, Jim woke even earlier than normal. He sat up in bed and looked down at the sleeping woman beside him, she looked exhausted but less troubled now sleep had taken her. Seeing her so distraught had made his heart break, she didn't deserve pain or suffering, only joy and love. He thought back to threat he'd issued to Sherlock, knowing that he'd brush it off, but he did worry what Percy would do if the Holmes brothers tried to interfere with her life. There was a side, a dark side to Percy he'd only seen once. It was when he realised she was the purgatory between the angels and the devils. Jim leaned forward ad kissed Percy's hair before getting up getting ready for the day ahead. As he pulled in his shirt he picked up his phone, 12 new e-mails, each more desperate than the last. Finally one sounded promising. As he padded quietly into the kitchen, still only half dressed, he put the kettle on. Making black coffee for himself he also made Percy a cup of tea, and left her to sleep before he left he wrote her a note and left it on his pillow. He decided to treat Percy, bring a smile back to her face. He scrolled through his contacts reaching the Savoy and booked a table.

I booked a table at the Savoy for 8; I'll meet you there. Have fun today. JM x

Jim finished getting dressed; choosing his favourite Westwood suit, one chosen by Percy. He was dressed to kill, no pun intended, but the meeting he was now attending required the theatrics of a maniac. He sent Seb a text; he needed some muscle and a decent gun hand. As he tied his tie he gave a final look at Percy. He walked over to the bed and placed a final kiss on the top of her head. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he noticed it was time to leave. Putting his phone in his pocket and picking up his keys, he went downstairs, locked the front door and got into his car. As he drove he let his masks fall into place, one by one, readying himself for the day to come.

I woke up alone. A feeling I really wasn't pleased with. I rolled over and heard the paper rustle, and picked it up. The note was from Jim. The contents of the note made me smile, he knew the Savoy was my favourite restaurant. Have fun, fun doing what? Just as that thought popped into my head, the doorbell rang. I pushed off the duvet and got up, finding my slippers and dressing gown, I wondered downstairs. I turned the lock and opened the door, meeting the gaze of a deliveryman.

"Persephone Holmes?" Inquired the man.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"A delivery for you, sign here please." I took the pen and clipboard and signed my name.

"Where would you like it ma'am?"

"Like what?" I asked confused, thinking I was just accepting a parcel.

"The piano." I'm sure I heard the man say piano, but I still blurted out the word.

"Piano?!" Shock filling my voice.

"Yes ma'am. The baby grand that was ordered by Mr. Moriarty."

"Yes, I'm his fiancé. Come in, up the stairs, down the hall and the through the double doors on your left."

"Congratulations ma'am. Thank you, we'll get it sorted for you."

"Right, yes, just shout if you need me." My mind was whirling, a piano, my own piano. A wide grin filled my face. I looked down at my pajamas and realised I'd better get dressed if there were to work men wondering round the house.

After 3 hours of maneuvering and moving, the piano had been installed, the piano tuner had been and I could now play to my heart's content. It was magical. I started with Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and moved into Claire de Lune by Debussy. I was just melting into Mozart when my phone went off. I looked at the text I'd just received.

"**Miss Percy, I thought you'd like to know I dropped Sir off at the old offices. G."**

Oh George, you are marvelous. I needed to go and keep an eye of James. Who knows what mess he's got himself into this time. I went upstairs and put on the outfit I would be wearing to dinner, not knowing who I'd be dealing with, I had to look the part of Mrs. Moriarty, not just act it.

As I finished getting dressed, I pulled out a pair of killer black heels and phoned Sebastian.

"Seb, I need you to drop me off at the old offices, I have some cleaning to do."

"Okay, I'll be there in five."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later the doorbell rang and Seb greeted me. He could be awfully useful at times. I got into the car and he drove me to where Jim was.

"You can go Seb, I'll be here for a while. Thank you for your help." I smiled as he drove away. I didn't need more bodies to deal with. I walked into the building and saw George sitting behind the front desk on the computer.

"Hello George. What's happening?"

"Ah, Miss Percy, I'm not sure, but I saw a young woman run in here about fifteen minutes ago, looking ready to kill. A tall dark haired man followed her not long after."

"Thank you George, you have been invaluable as ever." I walked over to the lift and I had feeling the 6th floor was still empty, undecorated. If he was in the kind of mood I assumed, that's where I'd have to be, and soon.

The lift door opened and I slipped my heels of as to not make any noise, I walked up to the door and peered through the glass, I could see Jim's back and a person, no a woman kneeling on the floor in front of him. If this had anything to do with Sherlock and Angie, then I needed to stop this, Jim was so angry with Sherlock especially, I wouldn't out it past him to kill him. I waited as long as I possibly could before entering the room, but when I saw Jim reach into his holster, I knew I had to act. As quietly as possible I opened the door and stood in the shadows so I was able to hear the conversation.

"Trying to rescue your best friend?" A note of derision in Jim's voice.

"I just wanted to talk to her." I knew that voice, my heart sank, it was Angie.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

She just looked at him.

"I know what you think about me. You can't possibly be okay with our engagement. Not that it matters." Jim was angry on my behalf. I needed to wait I couldn't rush in. "You know, I told Sherlock that I would burn the heart out of him. And that's exactly what I'd be doing if something happened to his dear, angelic girlfriend."

Angie gave him a look. "I just came to talk to my best friend."

She crossed her arms. "You know, if you do anything to hurt me or Sherlock or John or anyone, especially someone she cares about, Percy will never speak to you again."

He frowned. "I've hurt you before. She didn't have to know then, she doesn't have to know now." Oh God, it was true, he'd admitted so much, but to hear it verified, was hard to swallow.

"You can't keep her protected from what you do forever. She's clever she's a Holmes. She's brilliant, she will find out. I've heard she's already stopped you doing a few things."

He frowned. "Of course she would put it like that. But I hadn't really thought about that yet. She's the sister of my mortal enemy." He took out a gun and aimed it at Angie and smiled. "First time I'm getting my hands dirty. I'm honored that it's you."

She gave a fake smile. "You're welcome." I started to edge forward, I was going to have to do something bold to make him stop.

"Any last requests? Begs? Pleads? You seem more like the type to threaten. 'My brother was a soldier; don't want to hurt his little sister. You really don't want to mess with my boyfriend.'" He laughed.

"Percy will never forgive you."

"Like I said, she doesn't have to know." He smiled. "Go ahead. Last requests, whatever. Take your time."

Angie just looked at him calmly. "Why does it always take you so long to kill someone? Having some trouble with guilt? Have to talk yourself into it?"

He frowned. "I don't have a problem with killing someone."

"But you never get your hands dirty. You always have someone else do the killing. I reckon it's because you can't."

He laughed a little. "That's not it."

She smirked. "You can't bring yourself to kill, so you hire someone else to do it while you turn your back. You couldn't even watch when Sherlock 'died'. You 'killed yourself', removing yourself from the situation. Like you always do." She laughed. "The great monster is squeamish."

He glared at her and cocked the gun. He smiled. "Sorry, but you're not as good as Sherlock."

"I know that. But I have an intuition that men don't have."

"Fine. Die thinking you're right. Probably better for you."

"You think I'm scared of you? All the times we've been face to face, when have I ever shown the slightest glimpse of fear?"

He smiled. "Every time, angel. The eyes are the windows to the soul. Look deep enough, you can see it."

"You were dating my best friend when you started dating me, and you told me you worked in I.T. at the hospital, and you acted like you were gay. I don't have any reason to believe anything you say."

"Believe this. I'm going to kill you now." His was my cue, the moment to act, I let myself come into Angie's eye-line, my heels still in hand. I stepped between Angie and the gun and said, in a calm but firm voice.

"Put the gun down, Jim."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Percy, get out of the way."

"All this time, you'd think you'd know me better. No. There is no way in hell that I am going to let you kill my best friend, who also happens to be my brother's girlfriend. You'll have to kill me first." We stood there looking at each other, each testing the other's nerve.

Angie looked between them. "Percy…"

"Angie, there's a door behind you. There's a car parked out there, and the main road's out there."

Jim sighed. "I didn't say she could go."

"Well, I did. Angie, go." I ordered.

Angie stared at me. "I'm not leaving you."

"Angie, I'm staying. Please, just go." I made my decision, I had had to choose, Jim or my friends, and it would always be Jim. Angie looked at me for a minute, glanced at Jim nervously, and went out the door.

"What was that Jim? Really?"

"They hurt you Percy, I've never seen you cry so much. They don't want you to be happy. No-one gets away with hurting you."

"You honestly think that I would be happy if you killed my best friend, my family?"

"No, I…no you wouldn't." He sounded dejected; I could see he was only trying to help, in his own special way.

"I love you Jim, so much. I've made my choice; you." I dropped my shoes on the floor and stepped closer to Jim; I took the gun, and put I back in the holster under his jacket. I took his right hand in mine and rested my left on his cheek. "I want to spend my life with you until the day I die. Think of this as a wedding present, promise me that you'll stop trying to kill Angie and Sherlock and John they are precious to me. They are part of my life, just as you are. You will have me forever and a day, but let me keep my friends." Before he could answer I pressed my lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"I promise. You only have to ask and the world would be yours. I love you Percy."

"I know you do, I love you too. Now I was promised dinner, are we going on a date or not?" I wanted to lighten the mood, but I was safe in the knowledge that my friends were alive and well. Jim grinned and nodded, I picked up my shoes, but before I could put them on, Jim picked me bridal style and carried me down the car.


	11. Chapter 10 - Queen of the Underworld

I walked round the corner to Baker Street; we even lived on the same side of Hyde Park, and saw Angie waiting outside for me.

"Hey Angie, ready to do some serious shopping?"

"Yes. You know, since my wedding, I've been dress shopping approximately 3 times? And one of those times was for a cover for a bloody case."

"I can't believe you've only been dress shopping 3 times, in like ten years! We have to rectify that. So tomorrow night is black tie, more like red carpet, for some charity benefit that Mycroft is holding, I said I'd go months ago, I might've forgotten about it until this morning. I'm so glad you said you would come, I have to go on my own; Jim is out on some boy's night out."

"Where are we heading, Oxford Street, nothing too pricey?"

"Oh Angie, we don't have to worry about money. We're expected at Harrods in thirty minutes, so lets hail a taxi. You have to remember there are some very wonderful things about being Mycroft's little sister, one being he told me to spoil myself, and you."

"Harrods, really?" Angie asked.

"Yes! This means designer dresses and wonderful service. I can't decide of my inner artist is more excited or the giggling girl?"

A taxi pulled up when Angie stuck her hand out, I think I'm a taxi repellent.

"Harrods please." I told the cabbie and off we went.

You know those movie montages where you see the characters try on lots of different dresses and its insanely fun and girly, yes, that's how good it was. We had a stylist finding dresses for us, huge dressing rooms with full mirrors and comfy sofas to sit on whilst we showcased each new dress to the other. I fell in love with a stunning gown by John Galliano, a full-length, strapless ball gown in cream taffeta. The bodice and waist covered with blue printed tulips, the fabric twisting at the waist to give the illusion of extra layers. The long bell shape of the skirt moved like water, even with the full petticoat underneath. I felt like a princess.

I decided to keep the jewelry and make-up simple, long diamond earrings and my two rings, my engagement ring on my left hand and my moonstone ring on the right. I kept my make-up to shimmery white gold with a hint of blue for smokiness and long black hair in an intricate up doo. I added ivory silk ballet flats under the dress, I was tall enough and I never could last long in heels.

Angie chose the most incredible gold satin dress it looked like champagne. It hugged and skimmed her slender figure in all the places with a small train flowing behind her. She paired it with sparking gold accessories, some killer heels and she looked like a goddess. Sherlock won't know what hit him when he sees her in that dress. She'll be beating men off with a stick.

Our dresses boxed and ready to take home, we found another taxi and headed home. I left Angie at Baker Street and decided to walk the last five minutes of my journey home. Getting home I looked at the clock, I had 2 hours before the limousine arrived to pick me up; only just enough time for a bath. I hurried upstairs, laying my dress out on the bed and walked into the en-suite bathroom. The huge Victorian bath was so inviting.

My bathing rituals and routines completed, all I had to do was put the dress on and go. I carefully stepped into the dress, realising that I couldn't do the dress up myself. What was I going to do? I heard the front door open.

"Jim is that you?" I called, hoping it wasn't Seb, why he had a key to our house, I still didn't understand.

"Yeah, just coming home to get changed, where are you?"

"Bedroom, I need your help." I called back. I could hear Jim coming up the stairs.

"Everything alright…Wow, Percy you look incredible."

"Thank you, could you do me up?" I felt Jim's fingers brush along my spine as he did up the dress the sensation made me shiver.

"Don't start something neither of us can finish mister." I admonished playfully. Jim slid his hands round my waist and spun me round.

"I'll keep that in mind for later on. You really do look beautiful." With that statement he kissed me.

"Tonight is going to be dreadful without you, are you sure you can't come with me?"

"Sorry darling, I promised the boys a night out. I'll miss you too, I promise." I smiled he always knew what to say. Jim wondered into the bathroom.

"When did you get the dress?" Jim called to me

"Today, I went shopping with Angie, Mycroft paid." As I said this the doorbell rang.

"That's my cue, have fun with the boys tonight. Say 'hi' to Seb for me. There is left over dinner from last night in the fridge, remember to eat! I love you." I hurried, picking up my clutch and ducking my head round the door to kiss Jim good-bye.

"Bye love, try not to get into too much trouble." I heard Jim call from the bathroom as I headed downstairs.

I opened the door and was greeted by a familiar sight.

"Good evening Miss Percy how are you this evening?"

"Hello George, I'm well thank you. How's the family?" I responded. George is Mycroft's chauffeur; he used to drive me all over when I was living with Mycroft.

"They're all well thank you Miss."

George opened the door for me and helped me manage my dress into the car. I thanked him.

"We have to make a brief stop to collect Master Sherlock and Miss Watson, is that alright Miss."

"Of course George. It is lovely to see you again."

We pulled away into the oncoming traffic and the short drive to Baker Street. George stopped the car and got out to ring the bell. Promptly an entrancing Angie walked out the door, followed by handsome, but very sullen, Sherlock. I tensed inside; this was going to be an awkward journey to say the least. He would notice the ring, I know he would, I bet he'll make a comment too. I just have to keep an air of civility and ignore to his hawk like eyes and sharp tongue. George opened the door and Angie slid in first, followed by Sherlock.

"Wow, Angie, you really do look incredible."

"Thanks Percy, so do you."

"Persephone." Was the cold greeting I received.

"Sherlock." I nodded back.

The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife; I really couldn't wit to get out of the very enclosed car. Just keep breathing Percy just relax. Minutes felt like hours, and I don't really remember any of the conversation held, of there was any at all. After what felt like an age, we pulled up to the hotel. George came and opened my door and held a hand to help me out.

"Thank you George, it's been a pleasure as always."

"Your welcome Miss, have a nice night." I walked onto the welcoming red carpet leading into the hotel and didn't look back. I strangely felt more relaxed in room full of the rich and powerful than I did sitting in a car with my best friend and my brother. I could see the reflection of Angie and Sherlock behind me in the mirror above the reception desk. I was about to walk into the ballroom when I heard my name.

"Persephone, you made it, making quite the statement too."

"Hello Mycroft, a glittering display as always and one must keep up appearances, and after all we're family now."

"Quite right sister. Did you enjoy your outing today?"

"I did thank you, it was wonderful, I made sure Angie would lure Sherlock out of the house. It's about time he re-entered the real world."

"Is that a tone of annoyance, what has he done to upset you? I thought you both got on."

"We should, but we had a falling out. He started interfering where he isn't wanted."

"Yes, well he does do that. Did you not bring a companion this evening?"

"Sadly, he's unavailable this evening, a prior engagement." As soon as the word had left my mouth I regretted it. I think Mycroft could see my expression.

"Yes, I had noticed Percy, I'm not as blind as you think I am. Congratulations are in order then." Key took my hands and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Mycroft, now you can't be neglecting all your guests, I should mingle, I'll see you later." His gracious acceptance that I was engaged was unexpected, but he didn't ask me to whom. I thought little more of it and carried on into the ballroom, seeing Angie I walked over to her.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"It's big, I'm not sure I know where to start."

"Oh its just rich, self important people inflating each others egos, so it's just like dealing with Sherlock, except they're not as intelligent." I lowered my voice at the last part. I added. "To make it more fun, try and work out the scandals going on, or who's having an affair with who, its great fun and you learn things the papers could never print."

"Percy, come on, he's just worried about you, and he just isn't very good at showing you that."

"Well too little too late. He's coming back over, I'm off to mingle, and there are a few faces I know. See you later."

I stepped into the crowd, nodding to faces I knew, when I spotted Gilbert Farby.

"Gilbert, darling, how are you?"

"Persephone, dear, what a pleasure to see you. You're looking radiant as ever."

"You flatter me Gilbert. How are the children?"

"Well, well, thank you for asking. I'm surprised you remembered."

"Now Gilbert, of course, I remember your girls, they are such angels."

"I'm glad I saw you, I'd like to know if he would interested in one of my side projects. Is he with you tonight."

"Ah, straight to business, no, he's busy this evening, but I'm sure I could manage the arrangements for you, after all I'll be Mrs. soon enough."

"Mrs.? Oh, Congratulations. You will hear my proposal then?"

"For you Gilbert anything." I gave him the most seductive smile I could manage; he always was pulled in by the image of a woman. Money was tight, his gambling was getting harder to cover, he was losing money, and he owed thousands. His last effort was acceptable, but if he were desperate, he'd have to work for it.

I'd managed to spend the evening avoiding Sherlock, I was rather proud of myself. My plan failed when Mycroft came towards me, Sherlock in tow. If I ran now, it would cause more bother than it was worth, I really wished Jim was here, he was a wonderful brother repellent, as well as excellent company.

"Having fun Persephone, you've been charming the guests as per usual." Greeted Mycroft.

"All in a days work." I smiled, knowing he knew exactly what I was doing.

"Now, Sherlock you should dance with our sister, help show her off a little more, it would make Mummy so proud." I groaned, internally, at Mycroft's suggestion. This was going to be hell.

"Come, let's get this over with." Was all Sherlock could grind out, offering me his arm.

"Is that what you say to charm all the girls?" I responded.

"Can you waltz?" Was my answer, well I suppose if you ask a stupid question one should expect a stupid answer.

"Yes I can. Can you lead?" I said smiling, making it seem were having a lovely civil conversation. Mycroft having leaked around society that he's found his long lost sister.

"Obviously."

"Good."

Our clipped conversation ended as we stepped onto the dance floor. We twirled around the floor and it all seemed quite normal, even fun, but as soon as I began to relax, Sherlock ruined the moment.

"You certainly can flirt can't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been watching you flounce around the room, flirting your way into politics and getting work for your devil of a fiancé. How many men have you seduced this evening? Does dear old Jim even know you?"

"Firstly, I did not flounce, I'm not three. It's called social skills, flattery and a well-placed smile has both made and stopped wars. I'm not seducing anybody; I always have and always will be faithful to Jim. Yes of course he knows me, you are very dense sometimes Sherlock."

"Something he said, made think, especially after watching you whore your way round the room, who's the real devil in your relationship. Maybe I should worry about Jim and not you."

"You really are obsessed aren't you? Are you only happy when you have an arch nemesis to bounce your pride off? Have you ever heard the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? I will protect Jim and our life to my last breath and if that means I get my hands dirty then so be it."

"Of course I've heard that saying, it's an overused cliché. There is always good and bad, just ambiguity that blurs them. So is it you I have to thank for my little tumble of a hospital roof? Are you the mastermind?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Just keep your nose out of my business and you'll have nothing to worry about." With that, I let go of my brother and left the dance floor. He was too inquisitive for his own good, if he wasn't careful he'd get burnt. I walked to the bar and ordered and a cosmopolitan. I stood watching the dancing and the gossiping, money feeding money. The irony of it all, they were all liars and back stabbers, no different form any one else, just trying to leave some form of lingering impression upon the world.

The night continued much the same, schmoozing and networking; a night finding out the gossip. Flirting with politicians to help shift politics to suit ones ideals and plans. These nights were so antiquated, the men talked power and money, we women were there to attract our pray and to advance our men's careers, or sometimes our own if so inclined. If only Jim was with me, it was more fun when you could play and work. He always chose the most attractive women to make me jealous, so I'd retaliate by flirting with any and every man, never dancing with him, making him watch. Together we'd find all the secrets and the lies and keep them for later. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Just as true boredom had set in, I felt a presence behind me. A soft Irish accent saying,

"How about we set this place alight?" I spun round to be greeted by Jim in a gorgeous tuxedo, looking positively sinful.

"Lead the way darling, Lord Berton is out to play as is Gilbert." The night had significantly brightened with the presence of Jim. We weaved in and out of the crowd; not stopping to talk to anyone I followed my hand in Jim's.

"Ignore them, I want to show you off, dance with me darling?"

"How could I refuse?" I smiled back at him. He pulled me close his arm tight around my waist, I felt so safe in his arms. Jim was a wonderful dancer and led me round the floor expertly. The music was changing and we kept dancing, wrapped in our own world, never disturbed. As the music slowed I caught both Sherlock and Mycroft staring at us, mixed expressions of rage and confusion on their faces. I leaned in and whispered in Jim's ear.

"Kiss me." I caught his eye and could see the passion ignite, he didn't let me down, and the fiery passion was palpable to all around us. I opened my eyes making eye contact with my brothers, issuing a silent challenge, stop me and regret it.


	12. Chapter 11 - Empires Fall

Worlds collapse

I heard the front door open and close. It wasn't Jim; he was doing something in the library. I stood up and went to see whom it was.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked.

"No need to be worried Percy, it just me." Replied a voice I really didn't want to hear. Thus far I'd been able to avoid Sebastian Moran.

"Oh hello Seb, what brings you over?" I was trying to be polite, but my nerves were on high alert. I didn't want to be near him without Jim.

"You know, work, stuff, you." He leered menacingly.

"No, Seb, no. I have already said never again. Jim is upstairs, what is wrong with you, don't you understand English?"

"Whoa, okay calm down woman. I wanted to apologise for last night. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you."

"Fine." I was trying to suppress the memory of last night.

"Is that all I'm getting?" He added with a flirtatious wink.

"Don't push it Sebastian. I'm serious, I am not in the mood for your games today." I ground out.

"Ok, Ok, sorry." He replied, seeing the hard glint in my eye.

"I need to go out. You stay quiet." I hissed at Seb and called up to the stairs Jim, sweetie, I'm going to see Angie, I'll be back later."

"Ok love, have fun. Send my love to your brother." Jim called back. I smiled at his comment. It was going to be a never-ending torment between the two of them. I put my coat on and slipped my keys and phone into my pocket. I started walking in the direction of Baker Street, Seb following me.

"Go home Seb, why yare you following me?"

"The boss wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you." He replied as I knocked on the door of 221b.

"Just leave." Seb turned and left just as Angie answered the door.

Angie looked over my shoulder and asked. "Wait...who is that?"

"Sebastian Moran, a friend, in fact the friend that got Jim and I together." I replied. Not thinking about that night, focusing on Jim in my mind.

"Oh...okay. Uh, how long exactly have you known him?" Asked Angie.

I had to think. "Umm 7/8 years, I met him at an exhibition when was in my first year at college, it was the same night I met Jim for the first time. Why?"

"Just wondering." This was odd, what was she hiding? I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Right, sure. I'm not falling for that, why so many questions?"

"Nothing, it's just...I, uh, thought I recognised him. Probably just saw him somewhere around, at the market or something." She was trying to fob me off, I needed to change tactics, a more round about approach.

"Ok, ok, I'll drop it it's obvious you don't want to talk about it." I paused, letting her think I'd dropped the subject, but soon added. "Also Seb lives way up in North London, it takes him about an 40 minutes to get into central London."

"So, I've been up there. Probably just saw him on the street or something." She defended. This was getting more suspicious but the minute.

"Do you know him, you can tell me. You may have seen him, he does have a spare key to the house, heavens knows why, I'm not sure Jim knows why either, but anyways, maybe that's why you passed him on the street?"

"Yeah, just that." What is the issue here, why is she trying so hard to avoid the topic? Angie changed the topic entirely.

"Anyway, you won't me see for a few days, we're going to America for a case." This made me panic. I really needed Angie's help and advice.

"What really? Oh, I was hoping we could talk, I did something really, really stupid."

Well, we're not leaving for a few days; it's just a heads up. I can still talk." She looked at me inquisitively.

"Good. I don't really know where to start, all I know is it was one of the stupidest things I've done for a while." The shame of what I had done pouring over me like icy water.

"Alright, take your time." Concern in Angie's voice.

"On scale of bad 1 being not bad and 10 being a total disaster, we're at an 8 maybe 8.5." I paused and rethought the consequences of the situation. "In fact, seeing as I am getting married soon and considering who the best man is, lets make this a 9.5."

"Okay. It's nothing dangerous, is it? Nothing that should go to the police or anything like that? Nothing life-threatening?" Life threatening, ha! It could be.

"Umm life threatening, not for me necessarily, the other person involved possibly."

"Uh, alright. What exactly is it?" Angie looked worried and confused, I wasn't giving much away.

"If I say it out loud then it really happened, it won't just be a horrible drunken memory."

Okay, so you were drunk. That's not necessarily true.." Replied Angie. Okay, I had to be brave, I just needed to tell her, she wouldn't judge me.

"Umm do remember when I had friend come to stay with me back in Brecon, we got really drunk together and something sort of happened.

"I remember. Wasn't it the guy in the photo?"

"Uh, yes, we might've slept together." The words came out of my mouth in a rush, but sadly still understandable. I hoped admitting to what I had done wold make me feel better, apparently not. I added as an after thought, hoping to justify my actions. "No one else can know, but I had to tell, someone. It was, once and a major lapse in judgment."

"You what?" Oh dear, Angie was angry. "What?! Are you crazy?! What were you thinking?!" Her voice rising as she spoke.

"That is the problem I wasn't thinking and in the heat of the moment, but I've regretted it every day since." I tried to defend myself, but it even sounded lame to my ears.

"I just don't know how to react to this." She paused. "Of all people." The disappointment in her voice made me feel even worse.

"Help me Angie, I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, I'd never hate you. I just don't know what to think. I don't know what to do." Again an awkward pause, Angie then asked a vital question, but one the irked me all the same. "Are you sure it's going to be just the once? I don't mean you, I mean him. Anyone who would sleep with his best friend's girlfriend can't have very high morals. Especially since, if he's working for Moriarty, he's clever enough to know that you were emotionally compromised."

"Oh I don't know, for me, never ever again. It was such a mistake, and technically Jim and I weren't together, but I know Jim won't see it that way, he'll go ballistic." I was actually a little scared about what Jim might do.

"Well, I don't know. I know sometimes we make really stupid mistakes that we regret for the rest of our lives, and there's nothing we can do about it. Has he mentioned it again?"

"Yes, Seb works for Jim, he's a hit man. Emotionally compromised, I was a total mess, as was Jim at the time. Oh I am so much trouble. I'm getting married in 3 weeks." My brain was flying all over the place, until now, I'd not seriously thought about telling Jim, or dealing withy he consequences of telling Jim. "Seb's brought I up once, he wanted it to be a regular thing. I told him over my dead body."

"And how did he take it, how did he react?"

"He went nuts and broke and smashed a vase." He threw the vase at me, I moved just in time that it hit a cupboard instead.

"When was that? Was it like right after it happened or was it recently, like he brought it up again?" Ah she was in full detective mode, getting the necessary answer to piece together the story.

"Yesterday, at the party, he brought it up when were in the kitchen and he smashed the vase of lilies that Jim had bought me, the vase was a gift from Jim's parents. I got really angry with him, I tried to throw him out the party but Jim stopped me." Thinking about Jim made my insides ball up into knots. "I need to tell Jim, but I can't hurt him like that. I don't know what to do, I don't want a marriage full of secrets."

"If you do tell Jim, maybe he'll kill him. That'd be nice." I had never heard something so shocking come out of Angie's mouth. What was going on?

"When do you condone killing?! Do you know Seb?!"

"It's just...putting my best friend into this situation. He obviously knew what he was doing. And now he's getting more dangerous." Angie's response didn't make sense. Then it hit me. Seb always talked about this woman he'd loved, she'd got away, he called her his Angel. It was Angie, even Jim referred to Angie as Angel.

"Oh my...you're Angel...oh this makes so much more sense, you were the one that got away, Seb always talks about his Angel, the girl that got away. He used me to get to you...urgh I feel sick." I felt used and dirty. Both Jim and Seb had dated Angie, maybe they both wanted her!

"What are you talking about?"

"You are his lost love. Was he called Alex a long time ago?"

"How would I know?" Why was Angie pretending not to know Seb?

"Don't try and hide something from me Angie, I know that you know Seb, or Alex, or whoever he was way back when, you loved him. When I said Alex your pupils dilated, you blushed. He called you Angel, it's why you don't like being called by that nickname. Be careful Angie, he's dangerous, he's worse than Jim, I'm just learning this."

"It's impossible to hide anything from you Holmes', isn't it?" I nodded, replying.

"Yes it is. Why do think Jim has so much trouble hiding his plans?! I usually have to be away for him to do things and me not work it out."

"I already knew all that a long time ago. I wasn't the one who got away, I'm the one who escaped. Barely. The last time I saw him, he had a gun pointed at me. And now he's back. He's gotta be it. The one who sent me that rose a few days ago. And...I was always afraid he'd come back to haunt me."

"I have a very bad feeling about all of this. My spider sense is tingling. I think he's plotting something big, I can't read him very well. He sent you a rose? That is seriously creepy. I'm scared Angie." I was beginning to understand why Angie wanted to forget him and why Jim was so protective when I was around Seb. Maybe he was worse than I'd ever imagined?

"And...you've got to swear not to tell Sherlock, but...I think he might have snuck into my room one night. Just for a few minutes, but still."

What?! This was a new development, in her room? I almost missed what she said next.

"I'm scared, too. He's the one man who intimidates me."

"He came into your room? Was Sherlock in the flat? Obviously I won't tell anyone." I added.

"Yeah, Sherlock was in his room, I was still mostly asleep, I'm not even completely sure it happened, it was like a dream. More like a nightmare."

"Angie, you aren't seeing him are you? Are you cheating on Sherlock?" I may dislike Sherlock, but he didn't deserve to be cheated upon and he's my brother.

"Of course not! How could you ask something like that?! I'd never do that to Sherlock! Especially with him! All these years, I've tried to forget him, and just when I start to, just when I can go for a while without thinking about him, just when my life is finally going semi-good, he has to come back and do this."

Maybe all of Angie's posturing against Jim was because she like the dark ones, the bad boys? I mean Sherlock blurred the line of good and bad.

"I have to be sure, does Sherlock know you dated his arch nemesis? But I'm sure dating Jim was nothing too?! What did happened between you too, I never got a proper answer."

"Yes, Sherlock knows about the two weeks with Jim. And nothing happened! We had coffee a few times! We barely knew each other! Actually, I didn't know him at all because it was all a big lie, just another way to get to Sherlock. What are you implying?!"

"

So you've dated your fair share of maniacs too then?! I reckon you have a taste for the bad boys more than I do. Two weeks, a lot can happen in two weeks."

"And obviously a lot can be forgotten in five years. Don't you know me at all? You know I don't do that. You know what my morals are."

"Well like you said, we all do things we regret. You do seem to like clever psychopaths. I mean how many of them have you slept with?! My brother, my fiancé, my friend?!"

"I haven't slept with...I didn't sleep with Jim, it was literally getting coffee for ten minutes. In a shop, in public. Nothing happened between us, we never even kissed! And as for Sherlock, he's never...done that, and I have never slept with him, we've only kissed a few times in the six months that we've been dating. I haven't slept with anyone since Jesse."

"If you say so Angie." Our discussion had lost all rationality.

"Just because you made that mistake doesn't mean that I would." There is was, she was looking down on me. She was always better than me. I was hurt and fed up.

"That's not necessarily true, but I'll take your word for it, but actions speak louder than words."

"And just what actions would give you any reason to think that I'd do that?"

"They way you seem to have had romantic affiliations with nearly every man in my adult life."

"Well, technically it would be the other way around, considering that I met them first, with the exception of Moriarty, but then again, it wasn't real, he was just using me to get to Sherlock."

"The only romance in my life is Jim, I'm related to Sherlock, which isn't my fault, I can't change my genetics, and well he was an incredibly stupid lapse in my mental faculties." My voice trailed off as I finished.

"So just because I happen to know them, you assume that I've slept with them? I'm sorry, when did you start thinking that I was a slut?"

"I never said you were a slut. That's what my darling brother thinks I am, Jim's little whore. Think of it as a warning, he's a narrow minded idiot, apparently our hormones make us uncontrollable."

Wait, I'm confused now. Who thinks you're a slut?! Which one? And yes, they're both idiots who don't understand women. Sherlock's one of those that thinks that any problem that affects my mood, he automatically thinks it's PMS." I snorted in response, that sounded like Sherlock, the oblivious genius.

"Who do you think, of course it is Sherlock. I've spent a lot of time stopping Jim going after my idiot brother for insulting and upsetting me so much." I admitted. It had been hard to restrain Jim from going over and beating suspense into Sherlock. We had an uneasy truce, there was no need to break it.

"He actually called you that?! He called you that?! We'll have words." Her incensed reaction to what Sherlock had said to me, made me feel marginally better, but I really didn't want to deal with Sherlock, it was just too much at the moment. I sighed, resigned to failure, I knew when I wasn't wanted. It doesn't matter. I wanted to leave, I had try and save my marriage prospects.

"I've had enough with all of it. I've got my own life to live and I need to salvage that, it's more important than all of this." I stood up and stared straight ahead as I said this. Angie's reply was like an arrow to the heart.

"Fine then. Have a good life, then." Her tone cold and dismissive.

As I left the living room of Baker Street I bumped into the last person I wanted to be around, my brother. He pushed passed me a looks through the open door, he turns back to me with accusation in his eyes. D

"Why is Angie so upset? What have you done now?"

"Why is it always my fault?! Leave me alone Sherlock. Back out of my life." I fly down the stairs and slam the door behind me.

The short walk home felt like miles, each step feeling like i head lead boots on my feet. I felt sick. If I could turn back time I would. Hindsight, gives you perfect vision.

I walked into the living room, the only room that had been tidied and cleaned after the party, the kitchen was still a mess because of the broken glass. Having just forsaken saving any remnants of friendship with Angie, I decided I may as well take the plunge, I had to tell Jim.

"Percy is that you?" Called Jim from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room." I said as perched on the edge of the sofa, not wanting comfort. Jim walked in and I looked up at him, I knew that I was going to break the most wonderful person with my actions. I had to tell him, he'd be honest with me, I now had to do the same. "We need to talk...I need to talk."

"Alright, sweetheart. What is it?" He asked coming further into the room.

"I kind of did something incredibly stupid." That was the understatement of the century right there.

"Well, it can't be any worse than anything you've done before." He smiled, oh if only he knew. This was going to be hard, harder than telling Angie. Thinking her name sent another wave of guilt surging through me.

"You have so much faith in me. I'm so, so sorry." I voiced guiltily.

"Alright, come on, now. What is it? What's wrong?" Worry filling his eyes as he sat next me.

"Please remember how much I love you, I can't wait to marry you and spend our lives together. I was angry and a mess." I stood up, nervous energy filling me, I had to move as I spoke otherwise the words would get stuck.

"Alright, take it easy. Just calm down. I know how much you love me, how could I forget? Just tell me what's wrong? I can't stand seeing you like this." The fear in his voice was palpable, we were both scared for opposite reasons.

"You remember when you came to see me in Wales and we ended up running into Sherlock and Angie and they told me that your were some mass murdering psycho, well I freaked out...and I told you we were splitting up. For the first time in years we spent over a month apart."

"Yeah. Probably the worst month in my life."

"I know, I know." The pain had been horrendous, I hadn't slept properly for weeks without him next to me and I'd barely eaten. As soon as I told him to leave I had wanted him back. "Well Seb came to see me, I wanted to know you were alright, but after five bottles of wine, one thing led to another and we...we slept together. I've never regretted anything more in my life, it was a monumental lapse in judgment. I'm really, really, sorry. Please forgive me." I paused and added, "At the time, I was angry and upset, but that doesn't excuse anything." I could see our relationship crumple with each word I spoke. My heart breaking at the sadness and and pain gracing Jim's face.

"What? You did what? With Seb, my best friend, Seb Moran? And what were you doing drinking five bottles of wine?!"

"I'm so sorry Jim I really am. I've been feeling dreadful for weeks, I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't want to hurt you further. I don't want our marriage to be filled with secrets. I don't remember much of the evening, that doesn't make it better, I wasn't in a good place. Please forgive me."

"I don't if I can. Is this what you and him were talking about yesterday?"

"Yes, Seb wanted it to be a regular arrangement, he got angry when told him, no, or should I say over my dead body. He threw a vase at me. That's why I wanted him to leave. Please don't leave me James, I love you." I would not lie, I'd be honest.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can get past this. I think I need to go away for a few days." His words were expected, but they still tore my heart into pieces.

"No, no, please don't leave me alone. Please stay, I'm so sorry." I pleaded earnestly.

"I need to think. Honestly, Percy, I'm angry. And I don't want to be around you when I'm angry. I don't know what I might do." I caught a glimpse of the criminal seeping through and it scared me.

"I'm so sorry, please don't leave me alone. Don't go, please." I needed him to stay, I can't live without him. My worst fears were coming true. He would leave me, I would drive home away like I did everyone else.

"If I stay when I'm like this, you might end up seeing the side of me that your angelic little friend and your brother have seen. I don't want you to ever see that side of me." The hard edge to voice was a warning. He was protecting me even now, even after I had hurt him so badly.

"I am so sorry, please don't leave me alone. Stay please, I love you." I was now begging. Anything to keep him with me. I would do anything for him to forgive me.

"I told you, I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to deal with the consequences of this."

"Please don't go, please, please don't leave me alone. I'm so sorry. I love you." I begged, now openly crying. I couldn't control the pain. Everything had broken.

"Goodbye."

He turned a left. He walked away, hurt and anger coursing through his demeanour. I knew he was upset, he couldn't hide the emotion, not from me. If he had cursed and shouted it would've been easier, I could take anger; seeing the restrained anger, the unbreakable control and the cool acceptance, hurt, hurt deeper and more permanently than rage ever could. His own removal from the situation made it so much more painful.

He'd gone and I was alone. I can't blame him, I betrayed him, I deserved all the hatred he could muster. The tears just fell and I crumpled to the floor sobbing. I had no one to turn to and no where to go. I'd pushed everyone away, no love left in my life just anger and pain. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was sixteen again, angry at the world, vulnerable. I had that craving, the need to escape. No! I told myself, no. I had to be strong, I couldn't do that again. I couldn't add tot the hurt I'd put upon Jim, for him I'd resist. I stumbled up the stairs and into our bedroom, it smelt of him, which just increased my guilt. I felt sick to my stomach, the look of horror as I uttered the words of my betrayal. That memory turned my stomach, I rushed to the bathroom and was sick.

The rest of that night was a blur; I awoke the next morning, still on the bathroom floor, stiff and cold. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes red and raw. I was a pathetic mess. I stripped off and turned the shower as hot as I could stand, hoping the heat would burn away my shame and guilt. I got dressed and made my way downstairs, and began to clean the remnants of the party up. I would make our home perfect and unblemished. Maybe then he'd come back?


	13. Flashback - Moran's Curse

Due to my recent foolishness and now self imposed isolation for those I love, the one person I don't want in my mind is there, always lurking like a ghost ready to haunt me; the foul spectre of Sebastian Moran.

Part 1 -Spying and Thieving

The young woman in the green coat, with a bright red flower adorning the lapel and dark green leather satchel across her body, walked through the streets of South Kensington, London allowing her senses to just accept what was going on around her, not analyse, decode, and find those little hidden messages. Walking past the Natural History Museum and Science Museum, glancing across at the Victoria and Albert Museum and on past Imperial College. The sun was shining and it made her smile, the blue sky and white fluff cloud passing by, she felt content. She turned the corner and to her left was the Royal Albert Hall and she crossed the road. Narrowly avoiding death by a double-decker, she made it safely into Hyde Park. As the adrenaline faded, she walked up to the massive and rather spectacular Albert memorial and stopped. Letting her body soak in the last of the autumn warmth.

The woman was tall, but not too tall, about five foot nine. She had curves in all the right places, but wasn't skinny. Her long plum coloured hair hung to her waist, hair half pulled back, and straggly whisps of fringe framing her face. She had dark eyebrows, natural and not overly sculptured. She had the kind of eyes that changed like the sea, sometimes clear blue and bright or a stormy grey and green when the air was tinged with sadness. Her nose rounded but in proportion to her face. Three piercings graced each ear that pleased her, a little daring, but never too much. Around her neck hung a silver necklace; a heart shaped locket. Looking down her arms to her hands, she wore numerous rings. In particular was a moonstone and silver adornment on her left hand. She hadn't taken it off since it had been put there, even if he no longer wanted her.

Under the coat was a purple scarf. She also wore a red-cropped cardigan over a black lacy vest top with dark wash jeans and her stripy, pirate embellished converse. Relaxed, but practical and pretty, the low neckline and a touch of lace, seductive but tasteful. Ever ready to face whatever life threw at her, the sense of thrill and adventure snaked through her however hard she tried to quash it. Now she channelled all the excess energy into her artwork and singing, but it was becoming boring, she missed the thrill of the chase and the wonderful feeling of euphoria that would wash over her as she did something exciting or dangerous, especially when she was with…but that was another life, long gone. Still, she thought, at least I am not alone anymore.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the tall sandy haired man stop next to me. He was well dressed, official looking, a man who had position, power and purpose.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Asked the man. Realising whom it was stood next to me had to repress the unstoppable full body shudder and stop disgust marring my face.

"I was, but now it's become a little to crowded for my tastes." I replied, trying not to be too vicious.

"Now, now Percy, is that anyway to treat and old friend, nigh on family member?" Said the man.

"Yes it is, especially when said person is one of the reasons for ruining everything that made a person happy."

"Don't be so melodramatic Percy, it's most unbecoming." Barked back Mycroft.

"What do you want Mycroft? Is this little meeting purely social or are you stalking me now? Do you want something?" I said scathingly, I still hadn't forgiven Mycroft for bugging my flat and having my friends followed and scaring the life out of my boyfriend, who subsequently broke up with me.

"I need you to make contact with someone for me, introduce yourself to them, get as close as possible and tell me everything you find out. Would that be too difficult?" After a short pause of silence he added, "Of course I will pay handsomely." Mycroft drawled out, a small, but wicked smile gracing his face, knowing that money would reel her in.

"I don't want or need your money Mycroft. So you want me to spy for you, I never knew you cared so much. Am I now an unofficial member of your not so secret service? Shall I mention it to Mum and Dad?" A thrill washed though me, some excitement at last! I can finally use my quirky talent and not get into trouble. I tried to keep me face as neutral as possible. It's not wise to let an emotion slip when around a Holmes.

"Will you do it or not?" Impatience leaking into Mycroft's voice.

"Who is it?" She asked, petulantly.

"A man, called Sebastian Moran, ex army. I'm sure you won't have problems, knowing how…personable you can be. I'll be in contact soon." With that dismissal Mycroft turned and left. All she'd wanted was a quiet walk, but when Mycroft wanted something he'd keep barking till he got what he wanted. Sebastian Moran, that name rang a bell. I'm sure Dad and John had mentioned something about him before. After only 10 minutes my phone chirped at me. I pulled the device out of my pocket and read the text:

**The source is at your college. Do try to be careful Persephone; don't do anything rash. Mycroft Holmes.**

**Will do, I'll get started tomorrow night, there is an open exhibition. X**

I replied to Mycroft, secretly thrilled, I knew in a round about way, this was Mycroft's way of apologising. My phone chirped again.

**Dare of the week: Find a human skull. Bring to the Pub at 7:30pm.**

The text made me smile. This was going to be too easy. She looked at her watch, she had and hour, time to get to work she thought. She walked back onto Kensington road; and she hailed a taxi. One stopped after a couple of minutes, she'd never really had the knack of stopping a taxi immediately. She hopped in the back.

"Where to love?" Asked the cabby.

"Bart's hospital please." With that, she was on her way, excitement already bubbling inside her.

Part 2 – Taken

I had only been at college for two weeks when I met Sebastian Moran: tall, dark and handsome. He could charm a tiger out of its stripes. I got to know him and we became friends, it slowly became harder to take the information I'd learnt back to Mycroft. I didn't understand why I was spying on him, but I wanted it to stop. Mycroft was disappointed that I had let sentiment win, he kept telling me it was a weakness and would get me into trouble.

It was the middle of my first term at college and there was a reading week exhibition at the college. Seb was actually surprisingly knowledgeable about art and had promised to come to the exhibition. The day before the exhibition, he sent me a message asking if he could bring along a friend. I said of course. At the time if I'd known I was to be meeting the man I would fall in love with and one day marry, I think I'd have made more of an effort. That day I was wearing a black and white stripy t-shirt with a long black cardigan over my black skinny jeans and my purple converse. As I had been in the studio all day, I hadn't been dressed in anything fancy.

The exhibition was a casual affair, some free beer and wine and a few snacks dotted around, it was more of a chance to start showing our work. Everyone was headed to the pub after the exhibition. The exhibition started at seven and Seb turned up with is friend in tow at half past, as did various other members of the public.

"Hey, how's my girl doing?" Greeted Seb.

"Hello Seb, I'm good thanks, you?" I asked.

"You know, never a dull day. Percy, can I introduce to you James Moriarty."

"A pleasure to meet you, Persephone Richter, but please call me Percy."

"The pleasure is all mine Percy." I was instantly attracted to him, he was about three inches taller that me, dark brown eyes and dark hair. He wore Slim fitting dark grey jeans and white shirt and a gorgeous suit jacket. When he spoke, that Irish accent made my heart skip a beat. I actually blushed as we made eye contact.

The evening progressed well, Jim and I both loving similar books, movies and music kept the conversation flowing easily. I never believed that you could have love at first sight until the day I met James Moriarty. He made me laugh so easily and had a wicked sense of humour, especially when I blurted out some rather obscene comments before I engaged my brain. Speaking to him I realised he was so clever, his intelligence was amazing, it was a huge turn on too. Stood before me was a clever, gorgeous, well-dressed, culturally informed man who too seemed as interested in me as I was in him. I think I had died and gone to heaven. At the end of the night we exchanged numbers, and even before I had got home I had a text telling me he missed me already. I couldn't help but grin like a fool. I knew I was smitten. The 10th of October remained a special day for us forever more.

Over the following weeks, Jim and I got closer and closer, we went on our first official date on 31st of October 2005. A long walk through London, which resulted in us both joining a zombie walk through the city. That night was the first night we made out relationship official, I stayed with Jim for three days, neither of us wanting to be parted.

Jim and I met up with Seb in Battersea Park for Bonfire Night and we told Seb about us getting together, to the average passerby he seemed unphased, but I knew differently. I couldn't work out if he was jealous or angry, maybe both. Jim noticed his reaction too and kept between Seb and I all night.

This is where my memory isn't as intact as I'd like it to be. It started with a phone call. Seb phoned asking me to come over for lunch, he wanted to talk about Jim and I. I got on the train up to Highgate and walked up the hill past the cemetery to Seb's house. I got to his house and saw the front door open and some of the downstairs windows trashed. Cautiously I pushed the door opened and walked into the house.

"Seb, sweetie, you home?" I called, hoping he'd be home. I walked a little further into the house, trying the light switches; this should've been my clue to leave, when I found that they didn't work. Something didn't feel right, but I kept exploring, hoping I'd find something. I used my phone to light my way, as I tried to dodge broken furniture I made my way to the kitchen, I found Seb unconscious on the floor, as I bent down to check him…after this my memory become very patchy. I think I was hit over the head with some blunt instrument.

I woke up in an entirely different place, it was dark and cold, I tried to get my eyes to focus but I felt so woozy, I could feel the tightness of a blood that had clotted on my neck. I tired to move my arm and found it restrained above my head. I had manacles on. I knew I was sat down, but my legs wouldn't work. I was so confused; my brain felt like a badly tuned radio, I kept coming in and out of clarity. Voices echoing. After what could have been an hour and three days the light changed, overly bright fluorescents flickered and hummed into life, my eyes stung and I couldn't protect them. Icy cold water was thrown over me and the world came into sharp focus and my lung constricted for air. I saw blond man walk towards me, pulling a metal chair against the concrete floor, the sound so jarring I thought my ears would bleed. He sat in front of me and stared not saying anything I stared back. I was trying so hard to understand the man in front of me, read all his little secrets, but my brain just couldn't function. Eventually he spoke.

"Do you know why you're here?" I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head again.

"I will ask one more time, do you know why you are." Again I shook my head, so confused. The man suddenly stood up and slapped me hard across my check, splitting my lip.

"You have been a very bad girl, you've been a spoilt brat, dropping old toys when new ones come along. Now seeing as you like playing games so much I have one to play with you." The man pulled out a black revolver, opened the chamber, leaving only on bullet. "A game of chance, pick your colour, black for the lady." The blond man spun the chamber and shot just to the side of my legs, alternating left and right each time. When the bullet fired, he fired just close enough that I could feel the heat of the bullet, but it didn't hit me. He again abruptly stood up, dragged away the chair, threw the lights and I was left alone in the cold darkness, soaking wet.

This ritual was repeated more times than I can clearly remember, each time the bullet getting closer and closer to hitting me.

After a countless amount of time, the lights we returned and I instinctively flinched, awaiting the impact of the water, when it didn't come, I snapped my head up. The blond man came in with a phone and some keys. He unlocked the manacles that had been holding my arms, my body just crumpled into a heap. The man lifted me under my arms and dragged me and propped me up against a wall.

"Time to get Daddy to pay, then maybe, just maybe you'll be home safe." I rarely understood anything the man said; his jibes or innuendos, they were so random. He yelled at me when I stared at the phone helplessly.

"You will call Mycroft Holmes, you stupid bitch. Tell him to Warehouse 4, midnight." Mycroft's name jerked something in my mind, no, he wasn't the person to call, and I had to call him, my saviour in the dark.

"Hello?" Hearing his voice gave me strength to keep speaking.

"Mycroft…you need to pay and I can come home."

"Percy, is that you? Where are you? I've been so worried."

"The blond man says pay to warehouse 4, midnight."

"I'm coming for you love, just hold on a little longer." I felt at peace hearing his name, I slowly removed myself from reality. Retreated back into the house in my mind, a safe place filled with happy memories.

An unknown amount of time, I heard my name being called.

"Percy, love, come on look at me beautiful, let me see your green eyes." That voice, it was safe. I tried to move my head to look up.

"Come on, stay with me, I'm going to get you out of here." I felt my bindings being undone, slowly and carefully, gentle touches as not to hurt me. Arms were embracing me, holding me close. I was aware of a familiar smell, a comfort. I dragged my mind to wake up; I had to know it was him.

"J-J-Jim?" I chocked out, my voice raspy

"I'm here, I'm gonna take you home, you're going to be safe now." His tone reassuring, but worry was marring his beautiful face. He's appeared like and angel out of the darkness. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I've found her, I need some assistance." His tone changing, a hard edge, like he meant business. Jim picked me up bridal style, and carried me out of the dark cold room. I buried my face into his neck, wanting to block out the noise and light intruding on my senses.

Ahead of us I could hear men shouting, a fight breaking out. Then gun shots, every shot making me flinch violently. The blond man appearing and raised voices. Being put down and more guns being drawn. Watching my angel get shot, stopping the bullet hitting me, the blood soaking his shirt and seeping into mine. The dead wait of a body on top of mine.

Part 3 – The Aftermath

Again I have a blank part of my memories. I remember waking up at Mycroft's and being nursed back to some semblance of health. The nightmares, the dark, loud noises they all haunted me, nothing worse than going to see Jim in the intensive care ward, after having had major surgery to repair the bullet's damage. I couldn't sleep if I tried, every time I closed my eyes the fear and the pain and seeing Jim dead and lifeless.

I wanted to escape the world, run away and stop. My brain wouldn't stop deducing the world around me, searching out every tiny threat. I needed my brain to stop, my mind to switch off and send me into oblivion. My search for relief started with a quiet drink, something to numb the pain. One day I found a club called Dukes, I walked inside, I'd heard rumours, if you wanted to disappear, float away into the clouds, then Duke was the man to see. He was pricey, but quality. As I entered the bar, I saw a tall and skinny dark haired man, he was very pale. He had the shakes, he needed his next hit.

"Here, Sherlock, this should ease the brain a little."

"Thanks." A curt reply as he swept away.

"Now, how can I help you little lady?"

"I've heard you can help me escape, make it all go away?"

"That I can."

"Then help me, please. Make the monster go away."

I don't and can't remember this part of my life as clearly as I should. To sink this low again would probably kill me, I'm still surprised it didn't the first time. All I know is this is how I relearned to smile.

The only thing I could concentrate on is how comfortable I was. Warm and snuggled up in the softest bed I had ever had the pleasure of lying in. Sadly, consciousness clawed its way to the forefront of my mind and I started to wake up. Warmth, overwhelming sticky warmth; I threw the duvet off me and stretched until all my joints made an eerie yet satisfying clicking, slowly opened my eyes. The light was too bright and screaming blue murder my over sensitive eyes. I only opened my eyes again when my hands were firmly placed over my eyes.

Urgh! I moaned before hastily having to run to the bathroom and violently throwing up. Wow, that was wholly unpleasant. I turned the shower on and started to clean the bath. At least it was the bath and not the floor. I turned to the sink and I looked into the mirror. I looked at my reflection and managed to scare myself at what I saw staring back at me, I looked like an extra from a zombie movie. There was vomit around my mouth and down my chin; my eyes were a sickly green colour and my hair was matted with dried blood, alcohol, and sick and was knotted beyond belief. I washed my face and wiped away the dried and crusty blood. I studied the rest of my appearance. My top was ripped and missing a strap and I had somehow lost my skirt, but still wearing my leggings. I was feeling very, very confused right about now. I then realised that I wasn't in my own dusty apartment; I was in a huge en-suite bathroom that could have been lifted from the pages of Home and Living Magazine! It was white and aqua, mosaic tiles and chrome fittings, it was simply stunning. I walked back into the bedroom and saw a huge black iron bed adorned with metal roses with the most beautiful golden bed linen. I turned and scanned the rest of the room; there was a wall of music and books; more than I could count. Journals stacked on a table, a wall made of glass and a desk covered in papers and random sheets of music. I spotted a man's shirt hanging on the end of the bed and put it on; at least this will cover the important bits I thought. The shirt was grey and white striped shirt, it fell to my knees.

I decided to go exploring and see if I knew who or how I ended in this luxurious house. I stepped as quietly as I could on the wooden floors, sticking to the rugs, I noticed there was mud up my legs, I was so very confused, and nothing made sense. I kept my breathing even and I descended the stairs, I was concentrating so hard on not tripping or making any noise that when I walked into the brick wall that turned out to be a body and graciously fell on my ass I simply stared and the world went black.

3 days later…

Slowly, I started to wake up, but I still felt like I was underwater. I hate being trapped inside my own head. This really must be the hangover from hell. What did I drink last night? It hasn't happened many times, but when it does it takes forever to release myself enough to calm down and regain consciousness. I could hear people around me, someone holding my hand, pleading with me to wake up and be ok. I really wanted to tell them to stop worrying and that I would reappear when I was good and ready. I could feel an aura around my mind keeping me safe. There was a woman's voice, bell like and light. She was comforting him. The harder I focused on the voices, the less control I had over my mind and I slipped further away from the light.

I'm still not sure what happened; apparently I overdosed on a cocktail of drugs and alcohol. All I was certain of was that for the first time in what felt like years I had stopped feeling the pain and loneliness, I could stop my mind working. No more fear and no more hiding, I'd been able to escape. When I woke up properly I found Mycroft sat by my bed, I'd never seen him so pale or stoic. The whole period in my life was a blur, but I really remember him telling me

"Persephone Elizabeth Richter, if you ever scare me like that again," a broken and awkward pause, "you're only eighteen, what happened to you? Do you need help?" The softness and compassion in his voice broke the dam. After that I remember crying, crying so much. For a while I stayed in the luxurious facility. I later found out it was a private rehabilitation unit for teenagers and young adults. Eventually I was allowed to go home with Mycroft, I managed to keep my parents uniformed of the incident. I eventually moved in with Mycroft in his London flat and started to see a therapist. That's when my life started to get better. That's when I started to be Percy again, not the scared girl who'd had her life stolen from her. I started drawing again and taking photos, I even started sewing again. Mycroft paid for me to go back to Art College and have my own flat, far enough away to be independent, but close enough if I needed him.

The incident that led to my rehabilitation has never left me. There are so many things that still terrify me and, although less frequently, I have nightmares about those men finding me again. Something wonderful that came of the whole experience was being rescued and returned home by the man I loved and eventually married, James Moriarty. He was so good to me, he helped me get back into the real world and become the girl I was before. I owe him my life so many times over.


	14. Chapter 12 - Happily Ever After

Three weeks, they had felt like an eternity. I had spent a lot of time reminiscing on the situations and events that led me to where I am today. A sea of memories and regrets. Today I am still alone; he's been gone for three weeks, no communication, and just desolate isolation. I rattle around this big house and every footstep echoes, every creak of the floorboards makes me hope he's home. I cried so much I now have no more tears to cry. I can't sing, or play the piano. I can't draw or sew. I haven't felt like food, so the kitchen remains unused. After my frenetic cleaning of the entire house, if anything I felt like a dark stain that could not be removed.

I never imagined life would be this bleak. I had lost the man I loved and had fallen out with Angie, Sherlock hated me, Mycroft was away, and my parents are still cruising round the world. The only person I had left to turn to was Greg, he'd been great. I'd called him one evening not sure of what I was doing.

"Hello?" Asked Greg.

"Greg, its Percy." I replied, quietly.

"Hello Percy, are you okay?"

"Umm, not really no. Everyone's gone." My voice cracked as the tears started to fall.

"What's happened?"

"I ruined everything, they've all left." Trying to control my voice thought the tears.

"Who has Percy?"

"Angie, Jim, Sherlock, Mycroft, my parents."

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"I'm coming over, tell me the address." Those words sent a tiny spark of hope through me. I told Greg the address, he came over, and lent an ear, he let me cry and comforted me. I felt like a lost child, but Greg helped to add the plasters to stick me back together. Since that night, he's rung each day to make sure I was alright.

Waking up today was the hardest yet, today was the day I was supposed to get married, not only that it was the eighth year anniversary of being together with Jim. Yesterday I had found depressing, I had seen Angie's post on Facebook, 'I feel like I'm losing everything' I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know what to say.

I heard the post fall onto the mat and shuffled down the hall to retrieve it. Every time I saw Jim's name it broke my heart a little more. I sound pathetic, but I feel pathetic; useless. I rifled through the letters and found one addressed to me. I opened it on autopilot. As I started reading, I began to feel more emotion in three worlds than I had in three weeks.

_Darling,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of,_

_Mr. James Moriarty_

_to_

_Miss Persephone Elizabeth Holmes._

_Your presence required at Kylemore Abbey, Connemara, County Galway on October 10th at 11pm._

_Attached are your travel details. George will pick you up at 3pm._

_JM._

I had to read the invitation five times before it sunk in, I hadn't noticed the other letters fall to the floor. He still loved me, he wanted to marry me, I was getting married today. I looked at the clock; it was 1:45 already. I had just over an hour to pack. I ran upstairs to the attic and found my case, as quickly as I could I scrambled through the bedroom into the enormous wardrobe. Two weeks ago, I sat in here and cried huddle in one of Jim's jumpers, not I was filled with nervous excitement. I pulled clothes down from hangers and folded as quickly as I could, I pulled out the box from La Perla containing my bridal underwear; I think this was the first real smile. I lay the box in the case carefully; I also pulled down the box containing my wedding shoes. I then ran into the bathroom, and filled my wash bag with all the essentials. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and realised how pale and sickly I was. I grabbed my make-up bag and handbag making sure I had everything I needed, chargers, phone, iPad, money, passport and keys. I looked at my open case and realised there was an important item missing, my dress. It had been tucked away in my sewing room in a garment bag. I hadn't been able to go in the room because of it, I tried and the reminder of what I had lost was too much. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I walked into the room cautiously, waiting for the moment, someone jumped out behind me and yelled 'Joke!' and I would be left shattered and alone again. I walked over to the garment bag and slowly unzipped it. Inside was the dress. A strapless corseted bodice the sat low on my back. The skirt flowed the floor, with a long train flaring out behind me. The dress was made of ivory coloured taffeta with lace and ribbon detailing in the bodice. The hem of the dress had intricate layers of silk and lace adding the effect of rivers of fabric. Carefully I picked up the garment bag and took it upstairs; I gently laid the dress into the bag with one fold so it would fit. I zipped up the case. I checked the time; I had twenty minutes to spare. I took the time to freshen up and restore myself.

Bang on three, the doorbell rang and George once again greeted me.

"Miss Percy, I have been instructed to drive you to the airport. You have the ticket already and all you need do is sit back and relax."

"Thank you George, you always are wonderful." I replied with a smile. I got into the car and pulled my phone out of my bag. I immediately pulled up Angie's number to call her when I stopped. She was away in America, and why would she want to hear from me? I put my phone away with a sigh and watched the city pass me by and change to motorway and finally into the large terminal building at Heathrow Airport. George collected my bag and helped me out the car.

"Have a wonderful trip Miss Percy."

"Thank you George; I'm sure I will." I replied with a smile and took my bag. I went to check in. I had an hour to kill before my flight boarded. I had so much pent up nervous energy. I just wanted to get to Jim, I couldn't wait to see him and marry him. I would spend the rest of my life proving how much I loved him.

I wondered round the duty free shops and marvelled at some of the things airports think flyers need to buy! I grabbed a coffee, looked at my watch and made my way to my gate. Each step making my heart lighter as it brought closer to Jim. I boarded the plan, sat in first class, and made myself relax. I slowly started counting backwards from 100 and fell asleep. An hour and a half later the airhostess gently woke me, telling me we were landing in fifteen minutes. All the calm I had channelled evaporated and butterflies exploded in my stomach. We landed at 7pm at Galway airport. I walked through customs, collected my bags, and followed the signs for the arrivals lounge. I wasn't sure what would happen next, I suppose I could rent a car, and then I saw a driver holding a sign for 'P. Holmes'. I walked over and asked.

"Excuse me; are you waiting for a Persephone Holmes?"

"Yes ma'am I am. Would you like me to take your bag?"

"Thank you." I followed the driver out and was met with a sleek black limousine, I slid inside and within a minute we'd set off. The journey to Kylemore would take another hour and a half.

"Ma'am, there is an envelope for you with further instructions from Mr. Moriarty."

"I have it, thank you...?"

"Gareth ma'am."

"Thank you Gareth."

I looked at the envelope and the butterflies doubled n number and excitement. I smile and opened it.

_Darling, _

_When you arrive at Kylemore, you'll be taken to the bridal suite and anything you need will be provided. Come to the ruins in the Abbey gardens at 11:30pm. Soon it will be forever. Nothing will part us again._

_JM._

I couldn't help the tears of joy from falling as I read his note over and over. This was real, it was really happening. I was going to get my happily ever after with the prince and the castle. Time was dragging, why weren't we driving as fast as possible? Finally, we arrived at Kylemore at nine. As soon as the limo's door was opened, I was whisked to the most luxurious room filled with four poser canopy bed and views over Kylemore Lough.

My first need was a shower. I stepped under the hot water and it helped wash away the final pieces of pain. I washed my body with my favourite shower gel; it was pink and smelled like candyfloss, so sweet and inviting. I deep cleansed my hair, after weeks of neglect, with my coconut shampoo and conditioner. The smells in the bathroom were delightful. Sweet and girly, yet a hint of the exotic. I got out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped a towel round my long hair. As I re-entered the room, waiting for me, was a stylist, called Amy, to help me. I asked her to dry and straighten my hair as I did my make-up. I kept my hair long and loose. My eyes were smoky silver with a hint of sparkle when it caught the light. The only jewellery I wore was my locket, my engagement ring on my left hand and my moonstone ring on my right. In my ears, I wore my favourite diamond earrings that Jim had bought me for our fifth anniversary. Looking at the clock it was already ten minutes to eleven. I just had time to get into my dress. The stylist tightened the back of the dress for me so it fit snugly. I spent five minutes looking in the mirror and I knew I was ready; I was ready to marry James Moriarty and be a worthy partner to stand by his side through thick and thin. I smiled and thanked Amy. I walked through the quiet Abbey and into the grounds following the trails of fairy lights to the ruins in the Abbey gardens.

As I reached the ruins I was met by the most beautiful sight, the ruins covered in ivy and lilies. Fairy lights wrapped around the broken arches and pillars twinkling in the moonlight. I looked up and saw a silvery full moon shining down on the clearing. Candles and petals created a wide aisle leading to some steps. On the top step stood the registrar and two steps below stood the one person who lit my life up, James. He wore a black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and black bowtie, everything tailored to perfection. He was so handsome I couldn't look away. I was partly conscious that a person was stood next to me.

"Percy, dear sister, would let me walk you down the aisle?" I turned suddenly at the voice, seeing Mycroft.

"Mycroft, you're here." I exclaimed and pulled him into a tight embrace. Mycroft had always been there when I needed him. "Of course, I'd be honoured if you gave me away."

"Then let's not keep your groom waiting, he's anxious to see you. I'm happy for you Percy, have a happy life together." I took Mycroft's offered arm and smiled up at him, his blessing meant the world to me. Walking up the aisle felt like an endless journey, but when I reached the end it was perfect, the candlelight and moonlight giving the whole scene and ethereal quality, I felt surround my warmth, magic, safety and love. Mycroft placed my hands in Jim's; I felt that spark of electricity that had always connected us as our skin connected, both smiling at each other. The registrar began.

"We chosen few are gathered here to witness the union of James Moriarty to Persephone Elizabeth Holmes. This dark and beautiful evening will hold fast in your memories forever as you bind yourselves to each other in love and unity. If you'd like to say your vows, James will you begin?"

"Percy, you have been my companion, lover, and best friend for the last eight years. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in this life. You have supported me, pushed me, inspired me, and loved me. I am so blessed to have your love and believe myself to be one of the luckiest people alive. I love you more each day, and am happier with you than I can hope to express. **I, James Moriarty, take you, Persephone Elizabeth Holmes to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. When you came into my life you set it alight and bring a shining brilliance to each day, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in every challenge, to honour and respect you, to laugh and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."**

**Jim took the ring, a simple silver band, from Mycroft and slipped it on my left hand in front of my engagement ring. Jim's vows astounded tears and me formed in my eyes, I had to take a deep breath before I spoke.**

"James, for almost eight years you have been my closest friend, most beloved companion and devoted lover, the other half of the world I inhabit. The moment I met you I loved you and each day that love grows stronger. **I, Persephone Elizabeth Holmes take you, James Moriarty to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. You saved me, made me whole and happy, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in every challenge, to honour and respect you, to laugh and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."**

**I took the other, larger silver band, from Mycroft and slid the ring onto Jim's left ring finger. I looked into his eyes and saw my happiness reflected back at me. The registrar spoke his final words.**

"In as much as you have consented before us to become husband and wife, now, by virtue of the authority invested in me, I pronounce you now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jim leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was the most wonderful moment of my life. Time stopped and the world melted away as we revelled in our first moment as a married couple. We pulled apart and I looked up into Jim's eyes and laughed with joy, throwing my arms around his neck as his arms snaked round my waist and we held each other close. I was married to the man of my dreams, it was surreal, brilliant, wonderful, perfect, scary, and I had never been more in love.

"Congratulations little sister." Said Mycroft smiling.

"Thank you Mycroft, for everything, you are the best brother a girl could have." I replied hugging him again.

"Congratulations James, look after her, she's special."

"I know Mycroft, and thank you for your help." Replied Jim.

"I'll see you when you get home Mrs. Moriarty." Said Mycroft as he turned and left with the Registrar, disappearing into the darkness. Hearing my new surname me so happy, I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my lips.

Music started from somewhere, playing 'Summertime' sung by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong.

"Dance with me Mrs Moriarty?"

"Anything for you Husband dearest." Jim held me close as we danced in the dying candlelight.

"I've never been happier." Admitted Jim.

"Me either. I'm so sorry about how I hurt you..." Jim cut me off.

"Shh, its forgiven and forgotten my love, tonight is for happy thoughts."

"I love you so much James." I confessed staring straight into his eyes.

"I love you too Percy Moriarty. Oh that has a nice ring to it." Smiled Jim. He leaned down and captured my lips with his and we stood kissing in the moonlight, knowing nothing but our love for each other.

As the night faded into the early hours Jim wrapped his jacket round my shoulders and we walked hand in hand back up to Kylemore. A contented silence had fallen between us we walked through the grounds. Jim ushered me thought the Abbey to the front of by the Lough side. As the rays of the sun rose they reflected on the water, it looked like liquid fire. The scene was so beautiful. Jim pulled me close and covered my mouth with his, kissing me passionately, my body responded immediately needing to be as close as possible to my husband, that thought alone made my body feel so alive. Jim moved his lips to my neck and ear, sending shivers down my spine. Our close proximity to each other only building the tension between us.

We couldn't keep our hands to ourselves as we tenderly touched and whispered sweet nothing's to each other we sat on the grass under a great willow tree and watched the sunrise on the first new day of our marriage, it was a magical moment, the world was at peace and slowly waking up. I felt so loved.

"Shall we go to our room my love?" Asked Jim.

"What a wonderful suggestion, lead the way." I replied coyly, smiling at Jim. Jim stood up and offered his hand to help me. We ventured back to the Abbey, our pace faster than before, and the gentle romance swiftly being replaced by our bubbling passion for each other.

We reached our room and the passion raised another notch. For the first time in years, I was nervous around Jim, now we married, being intimate meant so much more. Jim took his tuxedo jacket off of my shoulders and threw it over the back of a chair. I reached up and undid his bow tie. I stepped away and pulled my hair over one shoulder. As I turned I noticed Jim shed his shirt, I eyed him appreciatively.

"Darling can you help me?" I asked.

"Of course." I could feel Jim so close behind me, the heat of his body against mine, as he loosened the lacing, his fingers trailed down my spine, sending little shocks through my body. Every passing second the heat between us rose. Jim leaned forward kissing my shoulder wrapping his arms around my waist; my head fell back against his shoulder, my arms covering Jim's.

"Come to bed with me?" Whispered Jim into my ear.

"Yes." I breathed out.

As Jim stepped back my dress fell to the floor, pooling at my feet leaving me in my white bridal underwear. Jim took my hand leading me to the bed; butterflies flitted about in my stomach.

"You are so beautiful Percy." I smiled, blushing at his intense gaze.

"I love you Jim, so much and forever."

As the morning sun rose a young newlywed couple consummated their love and marriage. Blissful joy enveloped each lover as they became one. Both fell asleep in the others arms, safe, loved and happier than any pervious moment.

When I woke up I was so warm and happy. I looked at Jim lying next to me; he was so peaceful, his masculine beauty laid out for me to gaze upon wantonly. I kissed his forehead and wrapped the top sheet around my naked body and went into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I wasn't sure what I expected to see, a different Percy? Maybe a woman and not a girl? I was surprised when I looked the same, still me. I smiled as my rings caught the light, I still couldn't believe I was married, it had been perfect, quiet and intimate, beautiful and magical, just like our relationship. Strange and dark to the outside, but warm and filled with love at its heart. I walked back to bed and snuggled back next to Jim, lightly dozing. A little while later I felt Jim stir next to me.

"Good morning husband" I smiled.

"Good morning wife." He smiled back. I leant down and kissed him, revelling in our bubble of love.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Jim.

"The best sleep of my life." I replied. Jim kissed me again, which led to our afternoon fading into the evening before we left our bed.

We spent a week at Kylemore Abbey, walking, reading, talking, reconnecting and making love. I was sad to leave our little piece of paradise and return to the real world. Once again, Gareth picked us up and drove us to the airport. We got onto our flight, which was made all the more stimulating by joining the mile high club, and landed in London at lunchtime. As we walked through the airport, I was sure I had seen Angie and Sherlock. My heart lurched as I saw them, all the dark emotions I had felt only a week previously retuned. I had so wanted to share my happiness with me.

"Everything alright sweetheart?"

"Hmm...yes, I thought I saw someone I recognised. Let's go home."


	15. Chapter 13 - Coming Back to Life

Chapter 13 - Coming Back to Life

We'd been home for a week and in a strange way life had changed so much, yes we were living together in the same house, but now it was our home, our first home together as a married couple. I don't think I'd stopped smiling in a week.

I was headed out for a run in Hyde Park. I can't say I enjoyed running, but it had been part of my rehab routine, a focusing exercise, so once I'd got clean I kept up the running as a daily reminder, stay clean and focused, keep positive.

I put my head phones in, turned up Muse and jogged along the street, turned left down Marylebone Road, down Baker Street and turned right into Hyde Park. As I entered the park I picked up my pace and ran faster, pushing myself as hard as I could. I ran round the Serpentine once and back round to the east of the park back up Park Lane. As I ran, I wasn't concentrating on the world around me, and I ran straight into a woman. We both stayed up right and as I took my head phones out to apologise I noticed who it was.

"Angie! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into to you."

"Percy?! Oh it's fine, no harm done." I smiled at her, and felt something brush against my ankles, I looked down and saw a very cute dog. I bent down to say hello.

"You must be Toby? I hope my ass of brother is being nice to you, if not chew his files or steal his dressing gown."

"How are you doing Percy?" Asked Angie, I looked up at her, slowly standing and realising all the harsh words between us had been futile, our friendship was so much more important.

"Really good thanks. How are you?"

"Not bad thanks." She sounded unsure. How had we got to this?

"Fancy getting some coffee, if you've got time? We should catch up."

"Sure, that would be nice. When?"

"Now?" I suggested.

"Okay." Angie gave me a small smile, I felt so guilty, our friendship was always so strong.

We walked to one of the outdoor cafes and sat down. We sipped our drinks, hoping the other would start the conversation. I bit the bullet and opened the questioning.

"How have you been really Angie?"

"Honestly?" I nodded. "Not great. Life with Sherlock has been tense, he's running hot and cold all the time, it's driving me mad. Life is ticking over though, not everyday is bad."

"I know what you mean." I replied.

"Do you?" A hint of the hurt leaking into Angie's voice.

"Ang, I'm so sorry, for what I said that day, I didn't mean it. You are such an important part of my life, I've been miserable without you." A pause descended between us. I thought I should tell her. "I told Jim about Seb."

"Really?! What did he do?"

"I've never seen him so angry, he left me. I think I caught a glimpse of how dark he can be. Three weeks, he left me for three weeks. I didn't know what to do, Greg was a bit of a hero."

"I'm sorry Percy."

"It was my own fault. Jim forgave me though, we got married a week ago. Mycroft was there, he walked me down the aisle. I wished you could've been there."

"You're married?! Congratulations. You're happy though?"

"Blissfully happy."

"That's all the conformation I need. I'm sorry too, I over-reacted."

"It's all forgotten, though, maybe I'll wait a little to tell Sherlock."

"Probably for the best." Laughed Angie. I looked at the time.

"I better head home, I really need a shower."

"Alright, I'll see you soon, and congratulations again."

"Thanks Angie, see you." I waved and put my headphones back in and finished my run. As ran back up Park Lane and then along Wigmore Street, up Portland Place and home, I felt lighter. I had my best friend back. I smiled and ran extra fast to share the good news with Jim.

I opened the front door and was greeted by Jim, who swept me into a tight embrace and passionate kiss.

"Have a good run?"

"Yeah very, I ran into Angie, literally. We sorted everything out. It's good."

"Glad you got it sorted. Did you tell her about us?"

"Yes I did tell her that I married the most amazing man in the world and she sends her congratulations."

"Most amazing man in the world, really?"

"Yes. If you let me go though, so I could have a shower, I would be eternally grateful."

"Only because you asked so nicely Princess." I giggled and pecked Jim on lips. Jim let me go and I headed upstairs to our bedroom to shower and change. We had been staying in recently, it was nice to have time to ourselves and reconnect properly, even though we had put our separation behind us, we still had a few things to work out and spending our night snuggled up on the sofa watching a movie or reading in the library we were becoming closer than ever.

"Saturday night, a load of friends and a dinner party. What do you think?!" Asked Jim as bounded into the kitchen and wrapped his arms round me.  
"Yeah sounds great. Any particular reason for a get together?"

"Well we haven't really celebrated our wedding with any of our friends yet." He smiled.  
"Very true. This will be great fun." I was getting excited, we had had an unconventional wedding, that was perfect for us, but it was very small. So partying with our friends would brilliant.  
"I'd have no problem with Angie and Sherlock coming if you'd like them too, I promise to behave." Smiled Jim, knowing I'd especially want Angie there.  
"I'll call Angie and ask her." I paused thinking of Seb and how generally awkward and unpleasant it would be having him the. "Seb isn't coming is he?"  
"No. He's never stepping foot in this house again if I can help it. Anyway he won't be a good dinner guest; he can't use the fingers on his left hand or his wrist on his right hand." I winced; the anger lacing Jim's voice was scary.  
"When did that happen?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know but curios none the less.  
"At two o'clock this morning, that's who was at the door. I had to have words about touching what didn't belong to him." His tone was enough to remind why Jim was still so angry with Seb.  
"Oh, right." I understood. "So how many are we having over, we can seat 12 including us. Therefore, us, my brothers and Angie makes five. How about your cousin Andrew and his wife Sara?" I asked changing the topic to lighter things.  
"Yeah that would be nice; we haven't seen them in a while."  
"That makes seven we can sit five more. Is there anyone in particular you'd like to invite? Your parents?"

"Too short notice for them to fly over, we'll go and see them at Christmas. I'd like Rob to come, we were best friends at school and Uni, I think I would've asked him to be best man. How about Issy?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen Rob in months. Oh, of course Issy has to be there, it wouldn't be right without her. So, we're up to nine."  
"We could invite that slimy Anderson bloke and Mycroft, Sherlock and I could make him squirm?"  
"As much as I'd love to witness that, he is never coming into our home."  
"Okay, but one day can I scare him a little bit?"  
"Yeah of course, I do every time I head to Scotland Yard; apparently, Sherlock is vile to him! Serves him right. More importantly, whom else are we inviting? I swear we have more friends than 9 people, two of which are us and two who I am related too."  
"We do, but it's who do we want to share getting married with?"  
"Good point. Of course, Jasper, he gets on with everyone and he's easy in the eyes." I said, trying not to laugh.  
"Oh I have competition?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Is that a challenge?" Smiled Jim, his hands sneaking up my ribs as he began to tickle me. I squirmed and ran around the kitchen island into the living room, Jim caught me and landing on top of me on the sofa, again tickling me. I was screaming with laughter.  
"Stop...stop...please, I concede, you are the one and only man in my heart!" I finally got out, breathless.  
"Just as you are the only woman in mine." Jim said back, love shining in his eyes. The dinner party planning forgotten for a time as we lay on the sofa in each others arms, kissing and whispering sweet nothing's to each other, both eventually falling asleep.

When we woke, it was dark outside. We both looked at each other grinning.  
"I need to call Angie, seeing as we are having this party tomorrow"  
"Alright I'll leave you to it, fancy something to eat?"  
"No thanks, just some tea."  
"Okay love." Jim pressed a kiss to my forehead and went into the kitchen. I pulled out my phone and called Angie.

"Hello Baker Street! Fancy coming over for dinner?! We're having an informal wedding reception and I'd love for you and Sherlock to come. I promise Jim will be on his best behaviour." I greeted and offered simultaneously.  
"Sure, we'd love to! I'll try to make sure Sherlock behaves, too." Replied Angie, also laughing.  
"Mycroft will be there so he'll help." I replied with a laugh, just picturing all the possibilities of insane situations that could happen with both my brother and husband in the same house together! "Great, 7:30 tomorrow night! I can't wait to see you!" I added.  
"Me too! We'll be there!"  
"Brilliant, oh and you'll get to meet some of my friends from College."  
"Great!" I thought, I had better ask before we got off topic.  
"Is there anything Sherlock won't eat?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Can you find out, I'm already making a veggie dish as an extra."  
"He's not a vegetarian, I know that much, and he's not allergic to anything. He says he'll eat whatever is served." Angie added. "Wait...Seb isn't going to be there, is he?"  
"No, Seb is Jim's least favourite person at the moment. I heard Seb has a broken wrist."  
"Good. Just making sure." a small pause and Angie asked. "How did he break his wrist? Actually, I don't want to know."  
"He touched something that didn't belong to him." I repeated Jim's words.  
"Oh. Okay. Did you break it, or did Jim?"  
"Jim did, I only found it about it yesterday. I can't say I care."  
"Well, why would you care? He deserves it. He deserves a lot more, actually."  
"I agree, but I think Jim was being merciful, he broke his trigger wrist and four of his fingers. He won't be using a gun for a while. For Seb that's punishment enough."  
"Good." She sounded relieved, then she added. "Oh, he's still stalking me."  
"Seriously if I see him I will kill him. He's cracked in the head. I'll talk to Jim and see if he can do anything, I won't have him ruining anymore happiness." I was angry on her behalf. Seb had crossed too many lines recently. If he was going to do to Angie, what he did to Sally, then I had to stop him.  
"You don't have to do that. He's actually stayed a good distance away from me. Although a couple days ago, he ran right into me. Didn't stop, but...he knew what he was doing. Was his wrist broken then? If it was, I hope it hurt when he ran into me."  
"I do, I can help and I will. He's overstepped the boundaries one too many times. We had to change the locks on our house, twice. It's his left fingers and right wrist. Did he take anything?"  
"No, he didn't take anything, but he 'dropped' his phone. I didn't even realise it was him until I picked up his phone and the background was, uh...an old picture of...well, me and him, like 10 years ago. He must have dropped it so I'd know that is was him."  
"He's so creepy. He turned up at the house at like 2am this morning, I don't think I've ever seen Jim so angry. I thought he was going to shoot Seb on our front doorstep."  
"I'm surprised he didn't." She paused and added. "You know, he even followed me to America!"  
"Seriously?! What is wrong with him?! When I first met him he was really nice, he got a bit odd when Jim and I started dating, but otherwise he's always been fine."  
"I know! The first year we dated, he was so sweet and everything, it seemed perfect! And even after I found out about his... 'occupation', it was still kind of good, a little tense, but not too bad."  
"I've been trying to work out what made him snap!? I can't work it out. He did get dumped recently, he was seeing an actress, she got a role in L.A. and left to peruse her career, he got all mopey, but didn't seem that bothered."  
"Maybe it's my fault. Maybe he just wasn't my first major relationship, maybe I was his first. And I dumped him. With good reasons, but still. Maybe it's affected him, maybe he keeps losing girls and now he's becoming controlling because he doesn't want to lose another one? Or that's just my psychology class from college talking."  
"Maybe a bit of both. I turned him down three times before he introduced me to Jim, also I after the 'incident' I told him I wouldn't date him by choice if he was the last man on earth. Maybe we broke him?! But he's always been a ladies' man since I met him, girls have always thrown themselves at him. He must have dated at least 15 women and that's not including the many one night stands."  
"But he wasn't like that when we were together, never looked at other women. But we were together basically every day, I'll admit, we were close. It's my fault. Oh my gosh, it's all my fault. I ended all that, and he just snapped. It's my fault."  
"Sweetie, please don't blame yourself, it is NOT your fault. He is broken in the head, not by your or my actions, but because he needs help, he needs psychiatric help." I replied, worried that Angie was blaming herself for something that was out of her control, she was the victim.  
"Then why did he only start acting like this AFTER I broke up with him? I'm not saying that breaking up with him was wrong, I'd never change that decision, I should have done it long before I did. But it makes sense."  
"He may have done this before he met you! About four years ago, there was this girl called Sally, Seb and Sally dated for about six months, but she found out about what Seb and Jim did and freaked out. She left Seb. He went very strange, got quiet and moody, about a month after they broke up I got a call from Sally saying someone had been in her flat and left her a message, I went over and recognised Seb's handwriting. I confronted him, but he stalked her more and more until she got a restraining order. I told Jim about it, Seb kept breaking the restraining order. Jim had to be 'persuasive' to get him to stop. Sadly a year ago I heard that Sally had got married, but Seb found out and her and her new husband were both shot in the head on their honeymoon. He is sick and broken Angie; it's not your fault. I won't let him hurt you." I wondered if I should've told her about Sally, but it was necessary to make Angie understand it wasn't her fault.  
"And now he's stalking me. God knows why he's waited ten years to put his attention back on me, but...Maybe I need to tell Sherlock. I mean, if Jim couldn't stop him from hurting that girl...oh my gosh, I'm gonna be sick." Angie's voiced was scared.  
"Stay calm Angie, it's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let him hurt you, he'll have to kill me and Jim and John and Sherlock and Mycroft before he's allowed to hurt you." Her fear made me angry, I was going to protect my best friend.  
"If he does the same thing he did to that girl, he will kill me and Sherlock, and he's always wanted to get back at John for getting him kicked out of the army, and you've rejected him and he's mad at Jim..." Angie was going panic, I needed to calm her down.  
"I shouldn't have told you that story, I just wanted you to understand that you aren't to blame, that Moran is sick. Sherlock and John are tough cookies, they will be fine and they will look after you. Don't worry about Jim and I we can look after ourselves; we're unbreakable especially if we are together. I promised to protect you when we were kids, that's not gonna stop now."  
"Thanks, but that's not gonna stop Seb from getting what he wants."  
"You'll be safe sweetie, I promise. Jim and I will stop him."  
"That won't stop him. And what if he does something to you? He's gotta know you're my best friend. What if he doesn't want to kill me, he wants to torment me?"  
"You're strong Angie, he won't break you. He won't hurt me either."  
"If he does something to you, he just might. We were together for over two years; he knows practically everything about me!"  
"I promise he won't, he may know something's, but you've changed and grown a lot since then. Don't let him into your head." I was really starting worry, if Seb had managed to freak Angie out this much already then he needed to be stopped, he thrived on mind games, scaring his prey into submission before striking like a snake. Weirdly that's why he worked well under Jim, Jim made Seb solve lots of puzzles before he got to take his shot to keep out of trouble.  
"I know, but he knows an awful lot. I was so stupid back then!" I could hear the guilt and frustration eating into her voice.  
"No you weren't, you were in love. Do you have any idea how much Jim knows about me, it's scares me sometimes that knows every secret and every little detail of my life. I know I married him and I love and trust him with my life, but when you were with Seb you felt the same, there is no shame in it. You've moved on and fallen for the man that suits you now. Just be happy in the now, the past will die down again. Honestly, I feel somewhat responsible."  
"Why would you be responsible?" Asked Angie, confused.  
"If I hadn't done a job for Mycroft that introduced me to Seb and if I hadn't become friends with him and fallen in love with one of his closest friends he wouldn't ever have a connection between us and maybe he wouldn't have found you again. Oh I don't know, I just feel responsible for your safety." I really felt guilty, I had to keep Angie safe, and I could protect her from the bad.

"Don't feel like that. So much happened between us that he would have found me somehow. I know I was in love, but I was still stupid."  
"I'm so sorry Angie. I wish I could make it vanish."  
"Me too. Well, actually, not really, cause otherwise me and Jess would have never met."  
"I know what you mean, I wouldn't trade anything for the years I've had with Jim." I smiled at the thought, every bump and hiccup had been worth it for the years of companionship and love. "We'll be alright if we all stick together, we all need to forgive each other and be a united front. He won't break us."  
"Sherlock and Jim? Seriously? That'll never happen. They're both too proud. You don't have any idea what you're suggesting." The snort of derision didn't go unnoticed.  
"It will take some persuasion, but I know it will work." I had to believe this, if we stuck together we could beat Seb. "If they put their childish feud aside and worked together, well the world wouldn't know what had hit it."  
"Yeah, it'd be a miracle, and miracles don't happen."  
"Maybe we have to believe they can?"  
"I've never seen one. Plenty of room in my life for miracles, I haven't seen one."  
"I will not admit defeat. He will never win." I knew I wasn't going to persuade Angie right now, but maybe, sometime soon, everything would work, we would unite and stop something so much worse from happening.

"I'm not saying that he wins, I'm just saying that Sherlock and Moriarty are never going to team up. They're 'arch enemies'." Replied Angie.

"You never know there may come a time where they need to work with each other instead of against." I hoped it would be because they wanted to and not they were forced to.

"That'll be the day. But I think it'll take something a lot scarier than Moran to get that to happen." Angie was probably right, but I could try.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see. I'll suggest it."

"Well good luck with that. We'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay, bye." I said.

"Bye." Angie sounded defeated as I hung up. I was really worried about her and this whole Moran situation.


	16. Chapter 14 - A Dinner Miracle

A Dinner Miracle

As I was attempting to fall asleep last night, my mind was going over my conversation with Angie. This issue with Seb needed sorting soon; it couldn't be allowed to continue. I eventually started to drop off and something very strange happened. Jim was behind me, his arms securely round my waist and his hand resting on my stomach, we nearly always fell asleep like this, it made us both feel safe. As I was drifting off I was sure I felt a flutter under Jim's hand inside me. This instantly woke me. I thought about how I had been feeling lately. Angie had asked for a miracle, and I thought I might have one. I had previously asked her where John was working, she wasn't sure, but Mycroft knew and apparently he'd taken on some shifts at Bart's hospital, perfect.

I woke really early on Saturday morning, leaving a note for Jim telling him I was off to get food for tonight, giving me time and an alibi. I had to keep reminding myself not to get my hopes up, the chances were minuscule, but in theory possible. It had happened to a friend at Uni.

I called John and asked to meet him at the end of his shift; he was working nights, so he was finished by 8:30 am.

"Morning John thanks for this."

"Morning Percy, what's up?"

"Um I don't know where to begin, is there somewhere private we can talk." I saw John's demeanour shift into doctor mode.

"Of course, let's go up to my office." John led me through the hospital and into his small, but cosy office.

"What's up Percy, you seem nervous."

"Right, well, um, okay, I just need to say this. When I was a teenager I got rather badly bullied, I was beaten up a few times, one time was rather bad and my abdomen was very badly bruised, it caused some internal damage. At eighteen I was kidnapped, beaten and severely dehydrated, not long after overdosed on a bad mix of drugs and alcohol. These events combined caused a lot of damage. I was told I probably couldn't have children, but there was a slim chance. I've been with my partner, and now husband, for eight years, we obviously didn't use any contraceptives because of the minute chance that I could conceive." I took a deep breath, amazed that I had go that so coherently.

"It's alright Percy, take your time." John was so calm it was reassuring.

"Over the last couple of weeks I have been really off my food, getting severe waves of nausea and odd cravings. I ignored it thinking it was stress and nerves due to getting married etc, but the symptoms have continued, I seem to get sick at about three in the afternoon and for the last week I have been throwing up. I think I might be pregnant John and I don't know what to do."

"Right, have you had any other symptoms? Tender breasts? Increased libido?" I was slightly embarrassed but I nodded.

"Yeah. I've been very hormonal, I keep crying at strange things."

"I assume you didn't have a regular cycle?"

"No, um maybe once or twice a year, sometimes nothing all year."

"Okay, have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"No, I couldn't at home, James doesn't want children, I really don't know what to do or if I'm imagining it and its just stress."

"We'll do a blood test and see what the results are, it's the most sure test."

"Can it be under a fake name, please, I need to know without anyone being able to trace it." I blurted this out realising that I couldn't let John know my married surname and Holmes would flag up and both Sherlock and Mycroft would swoop down and cause too many problems.

"It's okay Percy, calm down. Deep breaths." I was close to panicking. John went into a cupboard and got out a needle, cotton wool, tape and a vial for my blood. He was very gentle taking my blood and good at distracting me. He sent it to the lab and asked for it to be rushed. It had to be the longest hour of my life. We made small talk, but my mind kept drifting back to the 'what if?' question.

A nurse knocked and entered with the test results. It was the moment of truth. John offered me the paper but I shook my head, not able to read the words until I had heard them.

"Are you sure you don't want to read this yourself?" John asked one more time. I just shook my head again, words getting stuck.

"Alright. Percy I can confirm that you are..." Just as John was about to tell me my further, my pone went of breaking the spell.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I woke up and you were gone, where are you?" Replied Jim, worry I his sleepy voice.

"Sorry darling, I wanted to get to Borough Market early to get food for tonight. I left you a note in the kitchen." It was true, that's where I was headed after my other business.

"Okay love, I was worried something had happened. When do you think you'll be home?!"

"Eleven, maybe half past."

"Okay, have fun. Love you."

"Love you too." I ended the call. "Sorry the other half checking up on me." I smiled half heartedly, the minute distraction only adding to my anxiety.

"It's fine. Where was I? Oh yes. Percy you are pregnant, about 4 weeks gone." John said, his voice fading in and out. My ears were pounding. How could I be pregnant, this couldn't be possible. What was I going to do?

"Percy are you alright?"

"Not sure."

"Do you want me to call Angie?"

"NO!" I almost shouted. "No, no-one can know. I need some time to think. Thank you John." I got up hurriedly and tried to leave the hospital, getting lost and confused, I eventually found my way out. I walked swiftly past St. Paul's and over Millennium Bridge and through the back streets behind London Bridge station to Borough Market. I let the hustle and bustle of the all the people carry me. The sight and smells of all the different foods overtake my senses. I bought everything I needed in a slight daze; I kept handing over my list and asking for what was on there.

I collected up my bags and walked over to London Bridge station to get the tube home. I got onto the jubilee line and got of at Baker Street, decision warring with me if I should talk more to Angie. I fought against it and arrived home a little early, it was quarter to eleven.

"I'm home." I called as I opened the door and headed it I the kitchen.

"Morning gorgeous." Said Jim entering the kitchen, taking me I his arms and kissing me. "Get everything you needed?"

"Yes thanks, it should be a good night tonight."

"It will." I agreed.

By the time the cooking had to begin I was too busy to think about my other predicament and Angie's worries about Seb and his current stalker behaviour, the afternoon flew by in a blur and I had to go and get ready to receive our guests. Tonight was a casual affair, so I wore my favourite grey skinny jeans and a clack strapped top with a black lace cardigan over the top. I kept my hair off my face, but left it down as I was at home.

At half seven the doorbell rang and our first guest arrived, Andrew and Sara where the first to arrive and shortly after so did Mycroft.

"Come on brother dearest, you can help me open the wine." We entered the kitchen and his Holmes sense was buzzing away.

"Are you alright, what's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong." Oh God he knows, my mind screamed. "I'm a bit nervous of Jim and Sherlock being in a confined space together, but you and Angie will help out there, help me avert World War three." I smiled, pouring four glasses of wine without thinking. We walked back into the 'formal' living room.

"Here you go Sara, how is everything going?"

"Well thanks. I've got some exciting news," She paused and whispered, "we're trying for a baby, fancy being auntie Percy?" I balked at her statement; I was on my second glass of wine.

"Oh wow, that's incredible, and of course I'll be auntie Percy." Before I could dwell too much on the baby topic coming up again as the door bell rang. I went to answer to door and greeted Issy and Jasper.

"Ah! Percy you go married! This is amazing!" Squealed Issy. We embraced and started talking a mile minute.

"I know, how insane is this, I'm married! Oh Is, it was wonderful! Oh Jasper, hello love, how are you?!"

"Hi Percy. Congratulations. I'm well thanks. Busy with work." Jasper said. Always quiet but brilliant, he and Issy had been dating since we started college.

"Come on through and we'll get some drinks. What do you fancy?"

"Wine, red please." Replied Issy.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Coke for me please, I'm driving tonight."

"Sure. Make yourselves at home." As I entered the kitchen the door bell rang again.

"Welcome Mycroft, glad you could come." I heard Jim greet my brother. I handed Jasper and Issy their drinks and went to greet my brother.

"Hello Mycroft, thanks for coming. Can you help mind Sherlock tonight?" I smiled up at him.

"Hello Percy, of course I'd come; and yes, I'll keep an eye out. I assume Miss Watson is coming too?"

"Yes, they should be here soon."

"Good, good."

"Sweetie, can you get Mycroft a drink and I'll get the door." I asked Jim.

Everyone was mingling and getting along nicely. I excused myself to answer the door and get cooking. All our guests accept Angie and Sherlock had arrived, I was most nervous about them arriving, I assumed this had to be them.

"Hi Angie!" I said, hugging her.

"Hello!" Greeted Angie. "Your house is huge! I can't believe this whole thing is for two people!"

"I know. It's lovely though. Thank you for coming tonight." I glanced back and realised I should greet Sherlock. "Hello Sherlock."

"Persephone."

"Please call me Percy, Persephone makes me sound old." Sherlock just found at me and continued to ignore me.

"Hi Angie. Sherlock. Thank you for coming." Welcomed Jim, coming to stand beside me.

"No problem. Hello, Jim."

"Anything to drink guys?" I offered diffusing the tension. Tonight was going to be tense.

"I don't suppose you have soda? If not, just water for me."

"Whatever you have." I rolled my eyes at Sherlock's rude behaviour.

"Sure Angie, come through to the kitchen. Do you want red, white or rose Sherlock? Lead the way."

"Red's fine." I poured him a glass and handed it to him. He just stalked out of the kitchen and towards Mycroft. Angie chose to stay and keep my company in the kitchen.

"Is Sherlock being especially charming tonight?" I asked with a wry smile.

"Yeah. He's just a bit high-strung. Understandably." This made me laugh; I suppose this was a difficult situation for him. I needed everyone to get along for my plan to work.

"Angie, do you prefer Coke or fruit juice? I think we have mountain dew somewhere!" I paused as I rummaged through the cupboards and the fridge. "If he offends anyone tonight with his deductions, Jim will be lest of his worries."

"I think he knows that already. Coke, please." I opened the bottle and poured the drink into a glass.

"Here you go. I hope he knows. Oh Angie, I wish you could've been there."

"Percy, have you seen backdoor key?" Asked Jim as he came into the kitchen. Odd I thought.

"Sorry love, no. Can you take this through please, careful the plates hot." I handed Jim the plate of warm starters, kissing his cheek.

"Me too, Percy. You're going to show me your dress, though, right?"

"Of course, after dinner, I need to keep an eye on the kitchen, Jim can burn water. It's weird about the key, I wonder where it's gone?"

"That's fine."

"How are things at home? Sherlock still being all hot and cold?"

"Yeah. I don't get it. It's like he wants to help and be nice and everything, but then he just shuts down."

"Is he scared of something?! Maybe he doesn't want to share you?! In an odd way it's kind of cute, if infuriating. I don't think me talking to him will helped, he still hates me."

"I don't know, but he doesn't hate you." I wasn't so sure about that, but we'll see. A thought struck me.

"I've been meaning of ask you, is it odd seeing Jim relaxed and at home, not trying it be scary?!"

"Yeah, it's weird, considering the last time I saw him like this, it was all a lie, and the last time I saw him..."

"Okay, if you say so. Yeah sorry about that, I promise it won't happen again. It's sorted."

"I know Sherlock well enough to know that he doesn't hate you. Although, honestly, nowadays, I have no idea what he's thinking."

"Does anyone other than Sherlock know what he's thinking? He's an enigma to most, I think even himself most of the time. Mycroft is even finding Sherlock hard work at the moment." I replied.

"Probably not. It's kind of worrying me." Said Angie.

"He'll sort himself out, he can't live without out you, he just has a stupid way of showing it sometimes." I turned to start mixing the gravy and heard Jim re-enter the kitchen, putting the empty plate down.

"Angie, whilst we have five minutes, I wanted to apologise for my appalling behaviour towards you. It was unfair and cruel; I hope you can forgive me?" Bless him, he really was trying, he rarely apologised to anyone except his Mum and me.

"For which time?"

"All of them."

"I just don't think I can. Sorry, Percy."

"Thank you, Love." I whispered into Jim's ear as he passed me.

"It's alright Angie." I understood it would take a long time to get past some of the things that happened.

"Anyway, it smells delicious!" Exclaimed Angie, changing the subject.

"Thanks, roast lamb and roasted potatoes and vegetables for the meat eaters and cheese soufflé for a veggie options with extra vegetables! Lots of cake for pudding!" I beamed, it was the first big dinner I had done in the kitchen and I loved every second. Also I had had a really bad craving for lamb, so I had a good excuse to cook it.

"Mmm! I'm hungry already! Hope you made enough potatoes, you know how much I love those!"

"Yeah I made extra just for you! Seriously carrying two huge bags of potatoes was hard work!"

"Aw, thanks! You could have called me, I would have helped!"

"It's okay, I bought everything fresh early this morning, after seeing John, it wasn't too bad. I made Jim do all the heavy lifting with the drinks and moving furniture around!" I laughed. "Oh have you met Jim's cousin Andrew, he's lovely, I think you'd get on. He's a lecturer at Cambridge."

"Oh, how is John doing? I need to call him. I promised we'd have lunch after I got back; and no, I don't think I ever have. Of course, Cambridge is a big school."

"John's good, he looks tired, but well. Oh and can we keep it between us that I went to see him? Yeah Cambridge is big, Andrew teaches at the same college that Mycroft went to." I really hope Angie didn't start asking questions, I don't know how to answer anything at t the moment.

"Um, sure, I won't tell anyone? Is anything wrong? Oh, Mycroft went there, too? Weird. That's where I got my bachelor's for criminology."

"Not necessarily wrong just needed a medical opinion. Well it's a small world. I'd forgotten you went to Cambridge." I t was true there wasn't anything wrong with me; I just needed a doctor's knowledge and conformations.

"Medical opinion? Percy, what are you not telling me? Yeah, I try to block most of that part of my life out."

"I'm sure college wasn't that bad, was it?!" I asked avoiding her question.

"The first few years weren't bad. Well, they sort of were because I was stuck with Irene Adler as a roommate. And then I met Seb, Alex back then. I mean, it didn't seem bad back then, but on hindsight, I just don't even want to think about it; and you're avoiding the subject! What medical opinion?" I winced thinking about having the walking harlot for a roommate and Seb as a boyfriend. Damn, she'd caught on. How was I going to deflect this?

"Okay, I can see why college was less fun with Her as your roommate and Seb can be nice occasionally, when he wants something. I'm not avoiding anything, just not 100% certain; I don't want to jinx anything."

"Come on, you can tell me! I promise I won't tell!" Angie pleaded.

"I can't risk anyone knowing." I said getting worried. I took a deep breath and lowered my voice. "Do promise not to tell anyone? I mean it Angie, no-one can know."

"Not even me? You're best friend? You already told John, and if I ask him, he'll think it's okay for him to tell your best friend, especially since he knows I can keep a secret. Please?" How could I refuse Angie, she would know what to do.

"John couldn't tell you as my doctor, patient confidentiality, but, oh wow I can't believe I'm going to say this out loud. I think, well I am...four weeks pregnant."

"Really?! Congratulations! I had a feeling that was it; but why did you think you couldn't tell me?" Her reaction shocked me, she was happy.

"There was such a small chance of me being able to have children, I didn't want to say it and be wrong and Jim doesn't want children. I don't know what to do." I was honestly scared. I was so out of my depth. I am only twenty-five; I'm not grown up enough to look after a baby. Jim entering ht kitchen broke my train of thought.

"Is dinner nearly ready Perc? Shall I start taking stuff through?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah the veg and potatoes are done, and the gravy can go on the table." As Jim left the kitchen, Angie half spoke, half whispered.

"Is he crazy?! Or is it because of his stupid job and it's too dangerous? We'll think of something, don't worry." I smiled weakly at her. "Wait...four weeks? Did you say you've been married for a week?"

"I don't know, he's never wanted children, I think they scare him. Yeah four weeks, we got engaged 5 weeks ago, we've been together nearly 8 years, and we did sleep together before we got married."

"Oh. Uh, okay. Um...he's scared of children? Why would he be scared of children? Well, if he's going based off of his niece." This confused me, Jim didn't have a niece.

"His niece? Huh? I don't know, but we had the children conversation once before and we broke up for a month, this was about four years ago."

"Well, maybe things have changed now, since he's married now. Yeah, I've met his demonic little niece Meagan I think it was? She helped him out with one of his plots to torment me; I really do not want to talk about it."

"That can't be his niece, Jim doesn't have any siblings."

"I hope so 'cos I'm going to have to tell him eventually, he might notice when I'm six months pregnant!"

"Well, the whole situation was just another big lie, who knows who she really was; and yeah, you're not gonna be able to keep it secret for very long." S

Just at the wrong moment, Sherlock entered the kitchen. I groaned internally, if he worked this out he was going to spill it to everyone and cause so much more trouble than I had tome deal with.

"Keep what a secret?" Asked Sherlock.

"Nothing, Sherlock." Was Angie's curt reply.

"Angie, you're obviously keeping something from me. Again." Why did he have to push the issue?

Alright, fine. It is a secret, but just so you know, just because you're a detective doesn't mean you get to be let in on every secret in the world." I saw what Angie meant, Sherlock was being more odd than usual in his reactions.

"Sherlock please leave this alone. I'm asking as your sister." I hoped sincerity would help? I was wrong.

"Yes, because I'm going to show consideration to my sister who had me come have dinner from probably the one man who hates me most in this world, whom my sister just happened to marry, by the way. And Mycroft."

"Yes, Sherlock, you are going to show her consideration. Leave. It." Ordered Angie, but Sherlock still wouldn't back down.

"Fine Sherlock, deduce away, but ruin tonight and I will make life so unpleasant. You think Jim was bad, you haven't experienced anything yet. Mycroft is our brother, so that means my brother too and he's on my side, so is Angie. Why do you have to try and ruin everything?!" My tone both sharp and exasperated, I left Sherlock stood there and turned to Angie.

"Angie, want to carry through the soufflés? I'll carry the lamb."

"Sure, Percy."

"Thanks Angie, you're a star." On our way to the dining room, Angie added.

"Oh, Percy, I told off Anderson last week."

"Oh Anderson, really?! What did he do? I really loathe Anderson."

"Well, I had to go down to Scotland Yard to talk to Greg, and of course, Anderson was there, and he was just being an idiot. He said something about Sherlock, and I'd been having a rough couple of weeks, and I remembered you said how he'd been flirting with you, and I told him that if he didn't stay away from you, I'd strangle him and everyone would just turn the other way. Oh and I told him who your older brother is, so that might keep him away." I laughed. I'd have paid money to see Anderson put in his place by Angie.

"Thanks, I'll put your theory to the test, I need to go and thank Greg, he sent us a wedding present this morning. I'd love to see you take on Anderson, it would be hilarious."

"Haha, want me to go down with you, see what Anderson's reaction is? Come to think of it, I don't think Greg realises we know each other. Besides, I need to check up on somebody that he was helping."

"Oh yes, let's take Anderson down a peg or two. I can't wait to see the look on face now I'm married."

"Haha, great! We can go down there tomorrow."

"This is going to be great!" We both giggled louder.

"Who's Anderson?" Asked Jim.

"Sherlock would you like the honour of describing what a parasite he is?!"

"He's an idiot." Replied Sherlock.

"Yeah, well, you think a lot of people are idiots. You could be a bit more specific than that." Snapped Angie, Sherlock really was irritating her.

"I agree, he has boundary issues for one, but he is an idiot!"

"He was one of the knights in your little story, Jim, one of the Knights of the Round Table who didn't believe Sir-Boast-a-lot." Sniped Angie.

"Angie!" I snapped back, slightly taken a back at what she'd said. Why was she referencing some stupid video?

"Well, it's the best way to explain it to him!" Cut in Angie. Did they all know something I didn't?

"It might be, but a little subtlety wouldn't go a miss!" I replied.

"Wait, wait, boundary issues? What does that mean?" Asked Jim, sounding a little worried.

"Yes, what does 'boundary issues' mean?" Concern and ire lacing his voice.

"Umm…boundary issues...he nearly lost his job because he couldn't keep his hands to himself when I was about 19. It's all right, Mycroft saved the day, got his suspended for three months with no pay. He's always flirting with Angie too!" I said, knowing I'd dropped Angie in it.

"No he didn't." Doubted Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you wouldn't know flirting if it bit you in the leg. And the first time I met him, he tried to flirt a few times. Before you ask, Sherlock, it was when you were in Florida."

"He did Sherlock, I helped clear his desk. Angie's right, never doubt her!"

"He did what? Do I need to have words with this Anderson?" Cut in Jim, getting all-protective, I love him like that. I turned to Jim adding.

"No love, you don't need to talk to him, he's scared of Angie and Sherlock and Mycroft and me."

"And Gregg will keep him in line." Smiled Angie, we shared a knowing look.

"Who?" I rolled my eyes, Angie had mentioned before that Sherlock didn't know who Greg was.

"Lestrade. Greg Lestrade, that's his name. You'd think you'd know that by now!" Said Angie, exasperated at Sherlock again.

"He's good at controlling Anderson most of the time. It's that awful Donavon women I can't stand."

"Ah, Sally Donovan. The other knight in dear Jim's story." Everyone ignoring that last comment.

"Percy, How do you end up at Scotland Yard all the time?"

"I blame Mycroft, I'm his personal post lady."

"What, Mycroft can't afford to hire someone? Or does he not trust anyone else?"

"You're changing the subject."

"Shut up." I had to stifle a laugh, it was obvious that Angie was the one in charge.

"I don't know, I've worked with and for Mycroft since I left school." I shrugged, not really understanding the fuss.

"You left school when you were 16. Well you've always been unconventional, one of the many reasons I love you."

"Love you too darling. It was all freelance stuff, odd jobs here and there." I didn't see what Sherlock did, but it warranted Angie smacking him, again I had to stifle a laugh.

"Well, the main reason she got out of school so early is because she's so brilliant!"

"Aww thanks Ang!"

"Percy, you don't think...I mean, about the backdoor key...you don't think it might...Moran?" Asked Angie in a low voice. Her question joined all dots. It had to be him, who else would steal our backdoor key?

"It had crossed my mind. Seriously, I am going to kill him."

"Well said Angie, and so true." Added in Jim, looking at Angie. She looked as though she was about to bite back with something, but stopped as she met my gaze.

"Who's Moran?" Enquired Sherlock.

"No-one for you to worry about. He won't be a problem much longer." I snapped at Sherlock. I had a plan, it was going to work.

"Angie, who is he?" Asked Sherlock

"Don't ask me." If her body language didn't said leave it alone, her tone of voice did.

"You obviously know him based on your reaction." Apparently Sherlock was being more dense than normal and kept pushing the subject.

"Did you actually say hi to your brother?" Asked Angie,

"Don't change the subject. Angie, is he the one stalking you?" Demanded Sherlock.

"Sherlock, shut up and talk to Mycroft, now." I ordered my tone clipped. I had had enough of his behaviour already,

"Thanks, Percy." Mouthed Angie, the tension leaving her shoulders as Sherlock departed

"Your welcome sweetie." I mouthed back.

We put the food on the table as everyone entered the dining room, taking a seat next to Angie and Mycroft, serves him right for being an ass. I went to sit next to Jim, as I sat he stood up.

"Welcome everyone, I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. We wanted to bring our friends and family together to celebrate our wedding. Percy agreed to marry me a little over a month ago, after nearly eight years together, and last Wednesday we finally got married. So please raise your glasses to my beautiful bride, and chef of our wonderful dinner. To Percy!" Everyone echoed his sentiment. I smiled and said.

"Help yourselves everyone, and enjoy."

The dinner went down a storm. I was surprised that Sherlock even ate, and had the good grace to only be mildly insulting; although he kept giving me odd looks throughout the meal. Conversation was amusing if a little tense in places. Especially when Issy commented on how Mycroft and Sherlock looked a like. I had to quash much laughter as Issy also described Angie and Sherlock meeting over there shared job as romantic. Everyone finished their food and let it settle before pudding, Jim helped me to clear the plates. I had baked mint chocolate cupcakes, chocolate cherry brownies and a vanilla and strawberry sponge cake. Luckily, everyone enjoyed the pudding most trying a bit of everything.

Everyone retired to the sitting room with tea and coffee whilst I started to put some of the plates in the dishwasher. I heard the music change to Florence and the Machine 'Dog Days are Over' and I couldn't help but start dancing and singing along. Jim came and joined me, also dancing and generally making me laugh so hard breathing was an issue.

Percy and Jim didn't notice Mycroft, Angie and Sherlock watching them as the messed around in the kitchen. It was obvious how in love they were; also seeing the world's only consulting criminal dance around his kitchen and get covered in soapsuds was rather surreal for all observers. They were happy, to Mycroft and Angie that was all that mattered. Sherlock wasn't convinced, he still felt betrayed by Percy and couldn't begin to trust Moriarty.


	17. Chapter 15 - Secrets Revealed

Chapter 15 - Secrets Revealed

_Dear Angie, _

_You'll remember how things started to change after that eventful dinner party. There are a few thoughts and feelings I wanted you to know. The quote below summed up how I felt during this time. _

_**"The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart and all they can do is stare blankly." The Great Gatsby.**_

_I'm sorry._

Six Weeks  
It was the night before my six-week check up and I was getting very anxious. I still didn't know how I was going to tell Jim bout the baby. Sara had recently announced that she was pregnant and he'd been pleased for his cousin, but said that he was glad he wasn't trapped with that responsibility. There was also the issue of telling my brothers, but that could wait. I'm sure at six-weeks, your hormones aren't supposed to be too intense, but I felt mad, my emotions were swinging from one to the other and I kept crying. I decided to phone Angie, she would be able to help me. I looked at my watch; it read 9:55pm, not too late to phone.

"Hello?"

"Angie, please will you come with me to the hospital with me? I have to have to go every two weeks, but I don't to go on my own." I said in a rush, very nervous about asking for her help.

"Sure, that's fine. When is your appointment?"

"Tomorrow at 11 o'clock."

"I'll meet you at the tube station."

"Thanks Ang. See you in the morning."

We met at Baker Street Tube station and got on the Circle line to Moorgate. We walked form Moorgate to Bart's hospital.

"Thank you for coming with me." I said and Angie smiled at me. I added. "I'm so glad John is my Doctor, but it is a bit embarrassing sometimes."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about; but I understand."

"If it was a stranger I think I'd be more nervous."

"Yeah. I remember Jesse practically had to drag me into the office."

"Really? I think that may be your job, I'm not overly fond of hospitals." Every time I had been to hospital either someone died or I was very ill from doing something stupid.

"Me either. I've always hated going to the doctor's, and my brother's a doctor. Ironic; but this is a good reason to go the hospital."

"That's true. I'm glad it's you, Jim's not very good with needles. Blood, gore and he's fine. Needles and he's useless it's quite funny really." I remembered the time when he had to get stitches, he'd sliced his hand open doing something, and he was freaking out, he kept trying to bribe the nurses to let him go. He really panicked. He really hated needles. It was funny at the time, and considering Jim's reputation, it made me laugh more.

"Honestly, that doesn't really make any sense, but I'll take your word for it. I know I have a problem with needles. Although, usually, lately, any needles around me are used to knock me out, so..." Angie looked grim as she said this. I felt sorry for her, it hadn't been easy.

"You've really had a run of bad luck haven't you?!" Angie nodded. I wanted to cheer her up do I decided to tell her about Jim's other phobias. "You know, Jim has really odd fears, needles is understandable, but he gets really creeped out by pumpkins, children and baked beans. I'm not joking around he really is an odd duck, but I love him regardless.

"Food? Okay. Well, he is crazy, I know that much." Angie was suppressing her laughter. "As for the bad luck, I've had worse times in my life."

"Not anymore though, it's all going to work out for the best. We have each other, and this huge family, a bit dysfunctional, but brilliant. Yeah food, when he told me about the beans, I actually laughed, like properly laughed and he got all sulky for days, it was like having my own Sherlock."

"Oh wow. Was that before or after you showed him Doctor Who?"

"Long before, but when I told him the current Doctor didn't like beans earlier he told me that was proof that beans are evil." We both laughed. Slowly the laughter faded, and Angie said.

"Sherlock's distancing himself more and more. I have a bad feeling that he's planning something again.

"What could he be planning? I mean he's been woefully bad at staying dead. It's alright, I'll hit him if he does anything stupid." This received a small smile.

"Oh, I don't know what he's planning, and he is doing a dreadful job of it, staying alive, I mean. The only person who doesn't know is John, which I'm still mad at him for not telling him. I'm this close to telling John." Angie indicated the minute distance with her fingers. Sherlock really was making life difficult. We continued walking in silence.

"Do I really have to be poked and prodded? I don't want to go into the hospital." I moaned, sounding very much like Sherlock.

"Come on, John will be there and it's just a check up. You're not necessarily gonna be poked and prodded. Come on, it'll be fine. Think of the baby."

"You're right the baby, keep thinking of the baby. Today is my first scan. I would wait for Sherlock to tell John, I think John will need to hear it from Sherlock. They have a strange bromance as it is."

"Oh, please don't call it that. Everybody already thinks they're gay. Despite that, I'm dating Sherlock; if you can call it dating. John hates it."

" Well they have they do have the weird chemistry and Sherlock flinches at human body contact, I do feel sorry for John, but Sherlock deserves very thing he gets."

"That's true. I honestly have no idea how I put up with it. I mean, with Jesse, we would cuddle and hold hands every chance we'd get; with Sherlock, none of that."

"Yeah Jim and I are the same. I couldn't live without the physical contact. He's not very good at the whole relationship thing, Mycroft was trying to explain it to me one day, and I didn't really get it." "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm the first real, serious relationship he's ever had. Unless he's keeping something from everybody, which is a good possibility."

The nurse applied the cold blue gel to my stomach and I asked Angie. "Is it weird seeing a baby on the screen? I mean will I know what it looks like?"

Uh...it's a bit weird. At first, I couldn't figure it out, but after a few minutes it kind of becomes clear. Anyway, John, being a doctor, can see it fine, he'll explain it. Of course, I don't know how much you're gonna see at, what, eight weeks?"

"Six, I'm six weeks exactly, because of the health complications I have to come back every two weeks till I'm into my second trimester...there are a lot of big words I don't understand! To my knowledge he liked a girl when he was like 15, but nothing happened, he was too shy to say anything. I am annoyed, I love that your here, but I can't shake the feeling Jim should be here, it's his baby too."

"Well, you are gonna have to tell him eventually. Maybe you could just leave the photos of the ultrasound lying around, let him find them? Was it when he was 15 or a few years younger, like 12 or 13?"

"I might do, I'm not sure, and my moods are crazy. He might have been a little younger; I get Mycroft to tell all the dirt on Sherlock, Sherlock doesn't speak to me so I can't ask him."

"And that was the only girl he's ever like before? And it's not just you, Sherlock doesn't even tell me anything."

"Yeah, I think so, there might have been a one night fling in college, but I'd have to ask Mycroft, he really does know everything, it's scary. Sherlock is a pain, he really is. Oh well you can't choose your family."

"Well, no, otherwise I certainly wouldn't choose Harry. As for that girl when he was a kid, that was me. But Sherlock told me he's never...you know." Said Angie blushing; she was so sweet at times.

"You were his school sweetheart, oh that is so cute. It was destiny Ang! Like I said, you'd have to ask the all knowing Mycroft."

"Oh, sure, but yeah, he was the one who gave me the locket the day we moved to Brecon."

"Sherlock can be seriously sweet when he wants to. I'd love to have known Sherlock growing up."

The nurse showed me the fuzzy blob in the screen and told me it was the baby, I just nodded, but I couldn't see it. We went to see John who explained everything further, I still couldn't see the baby, he confirmed everything was healthy and that he'd see me in two weeks.

8 Weeks

Two weeks later, we met at the tub station and headed towards the hospital.

"Can you believe it's eight weeks already?!"

"I know! It feels like you just told me yesterday!"

"Its crazy how fast time is going. I was awake last night trying to decide on names...I didn't get far, I was interrupted by husband who wanted attention, but I was thinking Rupert for a boy."

"Rupert Moriarty. Yeah, that sounds nice. What if it's a girl?" Asked Angie.

"I'm not sure for a girl. Angela?!" I replied flippantly, grinning at Angie.

"Oh, please! Fine, if you do, if I ever have a daughter, I'm naming her Persephone."

"That will be so confusing, she'll get called Percy, we'll have to be big and little Percy. I think Ava, Ava Moriarty. How about Ava Angela Moriarty? I think it sounds like the name air a great writer.

"I like that. It's pretty."

"Imagine if our children could grow up together, proving that a Holmes and a Moriarty can be friends, although I bet Sherlock wouldn't let that happen. Jim would freak out over two children. Men!"

"It'd be my best friend's child, they'd be cousins! Who cares what Sherlock says! We'll get together in Hyde Park." Angie paused for a second and then exclaimed. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, you're implying that me and Sherlock are gonna get married. As things look right now, that's never going to happen.

"You so will, things might be sticky now, but they will work out, it did for Jim and I. Trust my Holmes genes, they're rarely wrong! I'd love the boys trying to stop us meeting up, it would be futile!"

"If you say so. Yeah. Sherlock knows by now he can't stop me from doing anything if I've got my mind set."

"That's because you're awesome!"

"You fancy getting some lunch after this?" Lunch sounded good, my appetite had already started to increase.

"Yeah, how about Angelo's? Or shall we really treat ourselves go fancy?!"

"No, Angelo's is fine. We haven't had a case in a couple weeks. I'm a bit strapped." This worried me, why wasn't Sherlock accepting cases? Although, thinking about it, Jim hadn't has anything on either.

"Lunch is on me, did I tell you about the trust fund that suddenly appeared."

"No, I don't think you did. What trust fund?"

"When my name changed to Holmes, Mycroft gave me all these documents, one of them being a trust fund managed on my behalf until I was 25, my birth mother set up when I was born and kept it hidden until Mycroft was older and he then looked after it for me."

"Oh. Well, that's convenient. I still need to take you to meet her."

"It is. I really want to meet her, more so now I'm pregnant. It would be nice if we let her know that she's going to be a grandmother. Am I going to be a good Mum?"

"Of course you will be!"

"I know its early days yet, but I'm just so nervous all the time."

"Well, don't worry. It'll all be fine."

"Now I'm done being ultra sounded, how about that lunch, I'm starving!"

We walked back to the tube station and headed to Northumberland Street to have lunch at Angelo's. His pizzas were amazing. Lunch was fun, but we both seemed to get simultaneous calls from our significant other's calling us home. The two weeks passed again in a flash of time and before I knew it we were meeting again to go back to the hospital.

10 Weeks

I met up with Angie at the tube station. Angie had been amazing, so supportive and helping me to come to terms with being pregnant and getting used to the hospital. She held my hand every time I was scared and kept me calm when I panicked. I was really happy today; my hormones were going haywire, the day before I had cried at everything. I think I was driving Jim insane.  
"It's been 10 weeks! Can we go shopping after, I think I need some baggier clothes, everything I own is really fitted." I said, realising, I just starting to show.  
"Sure, that's fine. I told Sherlock we were going window shopping anyway, to cover it up, so this way I wasn't lying."  
"If you see anything, tell me, I feel like shopping and I have Jim's credit card!" Jim had told me to treat myself, and now Angie too. I think he was trying to get me to smile, it worked, but I had just woken up happy.  
"I might just get one little thing, to prove to Sherlock that we really did go shopping."  
"Brilliant!" I grinned and added. "If everything is alright after my next appointment I'm going to tell Jim."  
"Okay." Angie replied. She hadn't pushed me telling Jm, but would occasionally remind me that I had to tell him, sooner rather than later.  
"Do you think I should tell Sherlock and Mycroft?" I asked.  
"Well, considering they'd be the uncles, I think they have a right to know. And honestly, I probably shouldn't be lying to Sherlock so much, but maybe he'll understand if he knows why I was lying. Hopefully. Do you want me to tell them for you? After you tell Jim?" Angie really was doing everything to make my life easier, I really did have the best friend in the entire world. I thought for a minute.  
"I'll tell them, can we get them over to Baker Street, and I'll tell them this afternoon after we've been shopping."  
"Sure, that's fine. Will you text Mycroft and let him know?"  
"Yeah, I will, this is going to be a tense afternoon, what do you think they'll say?!" I nodded and text Mycroft to be at Baker Street for three o'clock.  
"Uh, Mycroft will probably be a bit shocked, but he'll be fine, happy for you. Sherlock...I don't know. He probably won't say anything while you're there, but I'll probably get it after you leave."  
"I'm sorry, hope he doesn't make it too horrid. I have a bad feeling that this will completely shatter my relationship with Sherlock. Mycroft will probably be quietly supportive, as usual."  
"I'll work on Sherlock don't worry about it. I just hope I can do it without it turning into another argument."  
"Me too, I really don't want another argument. Thank you for handling Sherlock so well, your like the Sherlock Whisperer." This comment made us both laugh.  
"Haha, not really. Lately it seems like every conversation we have turns into an argument. And then he's still trying to figure out about Moran stalking me and everything."  
"He is being worse than normal. I feel very sorry for you, but you can keep him." I frowned, I was getting worried at how distant Sherlock was being, even towards Angie. This was out of character even to him.  
"Gee, thanks. Actually, he's been pretty distant the past few weeks. I'm just afraid it's the calm before the storm."  
"Its hopefully not too bad. Jim's been acting a little odd too, if anything he's being rather clingy. Maybe there is something in the air affecting men in general?!"  
"I don't know maybe. When's the full moon?" This again made us laugh. It was so nice to wonder round the shops and gossip away, all the scary things like Moran seemed distant and far away. I checked my watch, I didn't want to keep Mycroft waiting.  
"Next week, so it's not the moon! The scan is so cute, I feel like I can see my baby. I'm so happy Ang. Shall we go tell my brothers?!"  
"If you feel ready, sure. And you're in a good mood, that might help."  
"Yeah I'm ready."  
"Alright, then. Let's go."

After our shopping trip, Angie and I headed back to Baker Street. We got off the tube and walked the short distance to the flat. I wanted to run away, I didn't know how I'd handle the looks of disappointment and loathing from my brothers. Even though we had accepted each other as siblings, our relationships with each other were thin. For Mycroft and I, nothing had really changed, except that all the help and advice he'd given me meant even more. Sherlock on the other hand, was a loose canon, Angie was suffering a similar predicament, and Sherlock blew hot and cold. Occasionally I noticed he would soften and maybe let me in, even accept me, then seconds later he would dismiss me and pretend I didn't exist.

Again, like with Angie, I understood his discomfort with my choice of husband, they had all been embroiled in cruel games and life threatening situations, but dismissing me outright because of who I was in love with and not getting to know the real me was just ignorant and cold. He accused Jim of being cruel and calculating, but he could be just as bad, especially when it came to people. These serious thoughts still didn't dampen my good mood. I was finally starting to be excited about the baby and being a mother.

Angie broke my concentration. She opened the front door to 221b. We hung our coats up downstairs by the door and I left many multiple shopping bags by the door. We walked up the stairs and went into the living room. Both of my brothers greeted us by looking at each other, trying to bate each other into commenting. Mycroft broke his staring competition and stood to greet me.  
"Hello sister dear, you're looking well, positively glowing." His eyes flashed with knowledge and I hid my surprise. I couldn't quash the spark of irritation, he was checking up on me a little too closely, but it wasn't enough to break my good mood.  
"Hello Mycroft, thank you for coming down, I know you're busy at the moment." I said smiling.  
"Hello Sherlock." I greeted.  
"Persephone." Was his blunt response.

"Please, I have asked you repeatedly to call me Percy." I replied stiffly, although as the words left my mouth, his minuscule smirk made me want to hit him, he did it to irritate me.  
"Anyone for tea, coffee, water?" Offered Angie, the water comment directed at me. I had been told I had to cut down on caffeine.  
"Water please." I answered accompanied by an eye roll. The boys asked for tea.  
"Not tea? Are you well Percy?"  
"Perfectly thank you Mycroft."  
"Although I want to talk to you both, it is health related."  
"Please get on with it, I have things to do." Sniped Sherlock. Angie came in not looking pleased, Sherlock's unkind words irritating her. She put down the tray of drinks a little firmer than necessary and shot Sherlock a look that could turn him to stone.  
"It's okay Percy, you can do this, think of it as practice." Angie said kindly, sitting next to me in the brown leather sofa. I slipped my hand into hers needing the strength. I took a deep breath before I spoke.  
"Now what I have to tell you took me by surprise as much as it will you."  
"What is it Percy, you're starting to worry me."  
"It's alright Mycroft, it's good news." It was crunch time, I had to take the plunge. "I'm pregnant. Ten weeks gone." The was a minute of silence, both Mycroft and Sherlock had excellent poker faces, but I noticed Sherlock's face tighten, just slightly, but his anger bubbling over. Mycroft was pleased.  
"Congratulations Percy. You're going to be a wonderful mother. Does the father know yet?"  
"No I've not told Jim yet, I want to wait a little longer, just to check everything is healthy."  
"Anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you for sharing your news. Sadly I must be going. Congratulations again sister." Mycroft took my hands as he spoke and kissed my cheek, as he turned to leave he said. "Miss Watson, Sherlock, until next time."  
There was a moment of quiet, I took a sip of water and as we heard the door close, I could feel the lid spring open, Sherlock's body language and been darkening but the second.  
"I take it that the foetus is his."  
"Yes, to whom else would it belong?"  
"Who knows? Maybe that fling in Wales?"  
"Not possible. It's Jim's I'm sure of it." Another long pause fell between us, I wondered how he knew about Seb, maybe Angie had said something.  
"How could you procreate with Him?" Sherlock spat at me.  
"He's my husband Sherlock and falling pregnant was a surprise, I didn't think I could have children. Also, most importantly, I love him." I replied, I was tied of this argument, his hatred for Jim was too deep. I couldn't fight it anymore.  
"You're going to keep 'It'?" I was so shocked.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Why would I get rid of a bay that. Loved and wanted?  
"I can't even look at you." He stood up quickly and stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind him. I just stared at his no vacant chair. His words hurt, but I stopped caring, if couldn't accept my life choices, then he wouldn't be a part of my life.  
"Are you alright? He shouldn't have said that, he doesn't mean it." Consoled Angie, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"He does, but it's fine, if Sherlock can't accept me and my life then he doesn't deserve to be in my life."  
"If you're sure?"  
"I am. Thank you again for all your help, you've been wonderful. I hope Sherlock doesn't cause you too much trouble, I better go home." I hugged Angie and went downstairs. I put my coat on, collected day bags and went home. My happy mood somewhat dulled, but I was going home to a man who loved me and I hadn't seen all day. As I got home I was greeted with affection and warmth. I made us a simple, yet tasty, beef stew, and we snuggled up on the sofa and watched the TV, a quiet and perfect night.


	18. Chapter 16 - Angie What?

I felt someone nudging me and saying my name.  
"Percy. Percy. Wake up, your phone is ringing." Grumbled Jim, annoyed at being woken.  
"Hmm? What?" I asked groggily.  
"Your phone, turn it off." He moaned.  
"Oh, sorry." I looked at my phone and it was Angie's number, this woke me enough to speak.  
"Hello." I asked, confused at the number. My brain was very foggy.  
"Its Sherlock, I need you to come over."  
"What do you want?" My voice and attitude changing immediately.  
"I'm having a problem with Angie." I rolled my eyes.  
"It's like 2am Sherlock. Why are you asking me?"  
"Well, she's having a problem."  
"What problem, will you just tell me?!"  
"Well...she's a bit drunk."  
I sighed and was silent for a minute, why was he telling me? "So, what, you just called to tell me this?" I was going to make him beg.  
He sighed. "No. I...she won't listen to me. I think you'd probably be more effective."  
"So what exactly are you saying, Sherlock?"  
He sighed. "I think Angie would appreciate having you here right now."  
"And?"  
"And...she needs your help."  
"She's not the one calling."  
He knew I wasn't going to let him get away with this. Waking me up at 2am, it was just rude. "And...I...need your help."  
This comment sobered me up, I got out of bed and started pulling on random clothes over my pyjamas. I didn't say anything for a minute.  
"Percy?"  
"Fine, give me five minutes and I'll be over." I hung up without another word.  
"Jim, Angie's in trouble, I need to go over and help my idiot brother."  
"Okay. See you tomorrow. Love you." He mumbled and went ack to sleep.  
"Love you too." I pulled my coat on as I ran over to backer street, I text Angie's phone to say I was nearly at the door. Sherlock opened the door and let me in. I raced up the stairs and was greeted with a very drunk and pale Angie.

"Hi." Greeted Angie with a weak smile.  
"Hi, How are you doing?"  
Angie winced and held her head. "Bloody awful."  
I laughed.  
"What appeal does Harry see in this?"  
I shrugged. "It's best if you don't think about her right now. Come on, let's get you a drink of water and some aspirin. Then you can tell me what happened." I helped Angie stand up. Angie rubbed her forehead.  
"I feel like the room's spinning." I looked at Angie with sympathy and sighed, being drunk for the first time was never fun, at least as a teenager you didn't care.  
"Oh, Ang, it's only gonna get worse. Have you eaten at all today? Do you feel sick?"  
Angie frowned and glanced away. "Uh, no. I haven't really eaten anything."  
Sherlock frowned and went into the kitchen, concern flashing across his face.  
"I don't really feel sick, I just feel like my head's being pressed in a clamp." Added Angie, holding her hand up to her forehead again.  
"Okay, I'll get you some aspirin and start drinking lots of water. You need to rehydrate. I just need to talk to Sherlock. Get up to your room, I'll bring it up."  
"Okay." Angie stood up and slowly made her way up to her room.  
Percy walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water and a couple aspirin, avoiding Sherlock. She sighed and looked at him. "How did this happen, what did you do?" I asked angrily.  
He frowned. "I didn't do anything. Someone switched her soda with alcohol."  
"Who did it?" Whoever hurt my best friend was going to pay.  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't home." I glared at him. "Use your brain and work it out, then. Come on, Sherlock, now is not the time to be useless."  
He glared back. "I don't know! Angie won't exactly tell me anything lately. The only thing I can think of is that man who's been stalking her for a couple months now." He shot me a look. "I'm sure she already told you." My mind jumped to Moran, I was going to kill him.  
"Oh, you worked it out, then. I'm gonna have words with him." I looked at Sherlock. "You need to look after Angie at the moment. She needs you more than ever, and I don't just mean tonight. Stop pulling away from her."  
He looked away, then looked at me again, confused. "Wait, you know that man?"  
I frowned and looked away, I wasn't going to admit how we'll I knew him.  
"Sadly, I do. I've warned him off once, now it will take some other methods of persuasion. I think I'll be having words with my husband. He'll have an idea of how to stop the stalker."  
Sherlock frowned at me.  
"I would prefer it if you kept dear Jim out of the picture." I glared at him.  
"Well, what you prefer isn't my concern. Just keep Angie safe. Someone got into your flat today. Worry about that."  
"Getting Moriarty involved will not be keeping her safe."  
"It will when it's through me. Your opinion isn't needed, just do as requested."  
"Don't make me feel like it was a mistake to call you over."  
"You don't scare me, Sherlock. And you need my held to look after your girlfriend. I'll be staying in Angie's room tonight. Stay out of the way." I grabbed the glass of water and aspirin and headed up to Angie's room, when Sherlock cleared his throat.  
"Um...thank you." I looked at him, shocked.  
"I'm doing this for her, not you. Just go away and don't interrupt. I'll look after her."

Angie was lying on her bed with her eyes closed when I came in.  
I handed her the water and aspirin.  
"Here."  
"Thanks." She took the aspirin and sighed. I pulled the desk chair over and sat down.  
"Ang, can you remember who you were with or what you've done today?"  
"Uh, I took Toby out for a walk this morning, and I've been home all day. I worked on a painting I'm doing," She waved over at a half empty canvas, "and I had a few sodas, read. I didn't really do anything today."  
"Okay, are you sure nothing weird happened? You didn't see anyone lurking near the flat recently?"  
Angie tried to think, but covered her eyes. "I don't know. I can't think."  
"It's okay, don't worry, I'll take care of it. You need to relax. I promise you'll feel better soon."  
Angie frowned up at the ceiling. "I almost told Sherlock about Moran."  
I shrugged and sat back, that wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. "It's alright, I think he worked it out himself. Well, after I told him to work it out. We'll sort this, Angie, I promise. Feeling any better?"  
"Uh, the room isn't spinning quite as much."  
I nodded. "Okay. I'm going to stay with you tonight."  
Angie nodded. "Okay." She managed a small smile. "Thanks. You're a really good friend."  
I smiled. "So are you. I owe you so much at the moment. Do you want anything?"  
Angie frowned and felt her defences crumble. "I want me and Sherlock to stop arguing and keeping things from each other."  
I frowned, the stress was really starting to get to Angie. "Well, I think you need to just tell him about Moran, and tell him how you feel. He actually is worried about you. He just doesn't know what to do. You both need to talk more." I smiled. "You tell everything to the wrong Holmes." Angie gave a wry smile. "Yeah, well, you're easier to talk to than him." She frowned. "You don't give sarcastic looks or just walk away and hide in your room."  
"That's true, but he's male, they're an odd species."  
Angie laughed a little.  
"Just try and talk to him. Be annoying and follow him, make him listen to you."  
She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."  
I rubbed Angie's arm. "It's going to be fine, Ang. We'll get through it together."  
"Yeah, I guess." She sat there for a minute, staring at the ceiling, coherency slowly coming back. She frowned. "You don't think the drinks were poisoned, do you?"  
I shook my head, they had been potent, but not poison.  
"I tried a bit of the one you didn't finish. It's just vodka. Lots of vodka. I'm not surprised you couldn't really taste it, it's hard to detect in Coke. It was strong, though. Maybe just buy cans and not bottles from now on. You can't tamper with cans as easily."  
Angie looked up. "Vodka?!" She sighed. "I'm gonna kill him. I mean, any alcohol's bad enough, but vodka?!"  
"You'll be fine, you didn't have that much. You didn't mix it with anything." I frowned. "The real question is, why? Why did he do it and when?" I frowned, glaring at nothing in particular, just trying to keep my anger under control. "He is gonna be in a whole world of pain when I am through with him." Angie frowned.  
"I know exactly why he did it. I guess he's moved on from the denial stage, and now he's at the anger stage. And he knows that I hate feeling vulnerable. That's the main reason why I don't drink, not because of Harry. I know what the affects of alcohol are, and I don't want to put myself in a vulnerable position. And I've explained that to him before. I actually trusted him then, stupid me. Now he's using it against me." She looked at Me, concerned. "And Percy, I don't want you dealing with this. He's already dangerous, but you need to just stay far away from him. You've got the baby to take care of."  
I shook my head, smiling at her fears.  
"Moran's an idiot, but sadly not the kind of idiot Anderson is. He's trying to get into your head, you've got to push him out. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have Jim on my side."  
Angie sighed. "Moran, moron. He picked his new name well. I just feel stupid cause I confided in him so much and it's easy for him to try and get inside my head. The only time I had some peace and could go a few months without thinking about him was after the accident, when I couldn't remember him if I wanted to!"  
"We'll all protect you, Angie, I promise. Moran will be stopped. Soon, he'll be a distant memory." I handed her the glass again. "Here, drink more water, you need it. Just relax. I've poured all the soda down the sink so you won't be affected and we'll go get some food and stuff tomorrow, together."  
Angie nodded and put the glass on the side table. "Okay."  
I smiled and stood up. "Go to sleep, Ang. I'll be on the sofa, just shout if you need me."  
"Alright, thanks."

I closed the door and went downstairs and sat on the sofa. I looked at Sherlock. He was sitting in his chair, thinking. He looked worried, a nervous twitch running through his fingers.  
I sighed. "You have a very upset girlfriend. You need to let her in. She needs you to listen and love her."  
Sherlock looked away.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm telling you this for your own good. You'd be lost without her, but if you keep pushing her away, she'll leave out of choice."  
"If I ever push her away, it's for her safety. I don't hurt her intentionally, I would never do that. Believe it or not, I do care for her. I care a lot about her."  
I looked at him completely exasperated. "Then show her, you idiot! I know you have a human side that's all soft and vulnerable, let her see it. She's a strong woman who can look after herself. She doesn't need protection, she just needs to be loved."  
Sherlock frowned and stared at the fireplace.  
Said Sherlock, an air of defeat in his demeanour. I lost my temper, why was he giving up?  
"Oh for pity's are yes you can. Don't pull all that 'high functioning sociopath' rubbish with me, Sherlock as loathed as I am to admit it, we could be twins if not for the age gap. You are perfectly capable of love, your just scared." Our uncanny similarities bugged us both, but were undeniable. I could see the fact annoy Sherlock, but he didn't argue with my point either.

"I'm not scared. I would love her to the best of my ability, but I can't. I know she's strong, but there are some things she can't protect herself from. And I know that she's the one who will have to suffer the consequences, but it's the lesser of two evils." For the first time I felt I was seeing the real Sherlock the man lockers behind his mind and ego. He was admitting as well as he could hoe much he really cared for Angie, I softened, still annoyed with him, but I put my ire aside and told him a little more gently.

"I will tell you this once more, and if you choose not to listen then that's your fault. She has feelings, she has a heart. In fact, she probably has a bigger and better heart than any girl you've ever known because she's had a front-row seat to the mess that is your life, and she likes you anyway. She obviously sees something worthwhile in you, because you've given her nothing, absolutely no reason to still be around, yet, she is and someday, she won't be around."

"That's what I'm worried about. That one day, something will happen to her, and it'll be because of me. Not directly, but because of the dangers situations I get into, which she will follow me into faithfully, no matter how much I plead with her not to. And I just know it's going to hurt her someday."

"Sherlock, it's the risk you have to take when your in love. You don't think Jim and I worry about the same things?! Everytime he goes I away I worry he isn't coming back. Why do you think Mycroft is always checking up, he worries, it annoying, but it's his way of showing he cares. I know you don't like me, but I am always here of you need it."  
"I don't dislike you."  
"Really?! The offer stands regardless." I was surprised, but I wanted to know he had someone.  
"Well...thank you. For everything." Replied Sherlock, his voice softer than normal. I wanted to hug him, but it was already a bit awkward.  
"It's fine, go to bed and sleep, you look dreadful. I'll sleep on the sofa and keep and ear out for Angie. I've gotten rid of the spiked drinks. I'll take Angie food shopping tomorrow." I slid under the blanket and heard Sherlock's bedroom door close. I couldn't sleep if I tried, Moran sweeping through my thoughts. He had to be dealt with, but how?


	19. Chapter 17 - Miscarried Justice

Miscarried Justice

I was walking home after a very sneaky trip to the hospital, I had been for my twelve-week scan and I was pleased to know that everything was healthy. Tonight I was going to tell Jim about the baby. That thought give me mixed emotions, but he was the father and had the right to know. I got off the tube at Great Portland Street and walked round the corner, home. As I reached the front door I realised there was something wrong, it had been left open. I gingerly stepped inside, echoes of my past hitting me full force, I had to stay calm. No one was going to take us.

"Jim? Where are you?" I called. He had to be home.

"Percy? I'm in my office, careful there's glass on the floor." Jim called back, his voice sounding muffled. I avoided the debris scattered on the hallway floor.

"Oh God, Jim are you alright?" I rushed forward and knelt in front of where Jim was sitting. Jim's nose was bleeding and he had a split lip. I was trying very hard not panic.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, had much worse than this."

"Please don't say that, I can't stand seeing you hurt. What happened?"

"I was upstairs in the library when I heard glass smash downstairs, I came down to investigate when I found a masked man rifling through my desk, before I could react he pistol whipped me and made a run for it. I think they came in through the back door, over the garden wall. It could be a rival trying to find information. I'm going to need to take care of this." I hated what I was hearing; this meant he was going to have to go away.

"Yes, after we clear up the blood and you're face has healed. Come on love, I'll run you a bath." I helped Jim stand and led him upstairs; the mess could wait until the morning.

"Sit." I ordered, and Jim sat on the sofa at the end of our bed. I went into the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit. I got out anti-septic wipes and gauze to clear up the blood. Jim winced as I made contact with his skin, his face tender, he was luck his nose wasn't broken. As cleaned Jim up my mind was deducing every detail I could. I would seek revenge for the person that dared harm my husband. The bruising that was beginning to form held a specific shape, it looked to be the butt of a Glock, with the engraved initials of 'W.S.' If seen the other way round, then they would be 'S.M.' Moran, I should've guessed immediately, Angie had been right, of course it was him who stole a key to our house. I was going to kill him. He was stalking my best friend and beat up my husband.

"Thank you love." Said Jim.

"Nothing to thank, in sickness and health remember." I gently kissed his forehead and re-entered the bathroom, disposing of the bloodied gauze and running the bath. "Come and have a hot bath and relax, I'll order pizza and we can sort everything else in the morning. I'm going to call Angie and let her know what's going on, they had a break in recently too." I left Jim to relax and walked downstairs. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Moran.

"Ah Percy, what a pleasure. Bored of Jim already?"

"You've already been warned about touching things that don't belong to you. I think you need reminding." My voice was cold and dark.

"Oh are you coming out to play? What fun." Taunted Moran. "The roof at midday. You know where." Before I could say anything else, he hung up.

Jim and I enjoyed a quiet night, I wanted him to heal and be as calm as possible. I was mentally gearing myself up to actually hold a gun, taking Moran's life was simple, holding a gun scared me to death.

I left Jim to sleep. I had been waking up earlier than normal recently; maybe it was being pregnant, I just felt more alive and alert, it was refreshing. I went downstairs and cleared up the broken glass. I tidied up Jim's office, leaving the papers on his desk; he had a specific filing system that I didn't want to interfere with. I hoovered and dusted and after an hour you'd never know there had been a break-in. I showered and dressed, it was an occasion to wear a suit, I meant business and I want the world to know it. I added a blood red shirt under my black suit jacket, black diamond earrings and my statement smokey eyes. I also added a black holster, containing Jim's gun, over my red shirt and black hells to finish the ensemble. I slipped my phone, oyster card and key into my pocket and left. I got on to the Metropolitan line at Great Portland street and got off at Moorgate, walking the short distance to Bart's. I slipped inside the hospital with purpose so no one would question why I was there. I got in the lift to the top floor and slowly walked up the final two flights of stars to the hospital's roof.

"Right on time, you always were punctual weren't you Percy, or should I address you as Mrs. Moriarty now?

"You want to talk about names? Is it Alex or Sebastian?"

"Touché, so Angel spilled her guts did she?" He wasn't going to use Angie against me.

"You have no right to utter her name, and no, I worked it out." "Always the clever one you were, maybe manipulative is a better word. You cage Jim, stop him from reaching his full potential." Moran was baiting me; sadly it would take more than that.

"I think it's you're incompetence that hindered Jim. You always have been jealous of Jim though. You're recent injuries seem better? Did it hurt?" I sneered, raising one eyebrow with contempt.

"Jealous; what of his theatrical platitudes and bravado when I did all the real work. You think you see everything, but know little."

"I knew it was you that broke into the house, it took me seconds to work it out. Why do think I phoned, it wasn't social I assure you. The real question is what do you want?"

"I have everything I need right here."

"Oh, I get it you want recognition? Power? Love? Are you feeling underappreciated Seb, is Daddy not giving you enough attention?" I mocked. It was a power play.

"Wonderful, there it is, that dark side, the true manic residing inside you. If only you'd release it more, the havoc you'd cause. You'd make Miss Adler look like an amateur." He actually started clapping, a maniacal grin stretched across his face.

"You flatter me Seb, sadly it will get you know where. We have a few matters to discuss before I kill you."

"Kill me, you couldn't, you don't have the stomach for it." His words triggered the calm I needed to pull out the gun.

"Never underestimate me Moran. There is a reason I am married to Jim. I don't have an issue killing you, I like getting my hands dirty." At the word married, Moran flinched. So he didn't like the fact that Jim had won and he had lost, again.

"I don't underestimate you, I just doubt your true ability to kill." At his words I used the butt of the gun to smack him round the face, as he fell to his knees I cocked the gun.

"Sorry about your pretty face, but its fair after all, you hurt my family. No one has that right."

"I think I've outgrown Jim, I could do better than him. Angie is a bit of fun, she needs a strong man, not that lanky detective." I kept my face as expressionless as possible, pulled my posture tight and pointed the gun at Moran's chest. He had said the wrong words; his flippant remarks would cost him his life. The cold tone of my voice should've been indication of his fate.

"Your self confidence is astounding, it's a shame you'll never put it to use. You've outgrown your usefulness Sebastian, you're obsolete and more trouble than you're worth. A poor excuse of a shot and frankly you ambition is nothing more than petty jealousy. You hurt my husband, you hurt my best friend, you aimed a gun at my brother and now I'm going to kill you." I squeezed the trigger, starting straight into Moran's eyes, at the last second, he moved faster than I could anticipate and the bullet only grazed his shoulder. He lunged at me, tackling me to the floor and disarming me. Throwing the gun over the edge of the roof. This move surprised me and scared me; he was going to hurt me instead, killing was too easy for him. His weight was immense, I was struggling to get him off me, I got a few well-aimed bites and scratches in, but he was too strong. I started to panic, I couldn't breath and my mind went straight to the baby, I had to get him off me. I mustered all of my strength and managed to push him off and stood, I kicked him in the stomach. I made a run for the door but Moran had recovered more quickly and pulled my legs from under me, I fell head first down the stairs, my body being battered as I fell. As I reached the bottom steps I could hardly move. Moran slowly walked down, wiping blood away with his sleeve, he kicked me in the stomach twice and punched me hard enough the world went black.

Waking up delirious in a hospital bed seemed to be a pattern in my life. As I cam back into the real world, pain erupted across my body. I felt hollow. I had failed, my need to rid the world of the plague that was Sebastian Moran had failed. He had escaped and beaten me black ad blue. I raised my arm to ascertain some of the damage and the dark purple blotches were large and angry. A doctor entered the room.

"Good you're awake. You had no ID on you, can you tell me your name?"

"El-Elizabeth Richter."

"Thank you, Miss Richter, you had a very severe fall. You will didn't break anything, but the bruising will take a while to heal. We did have to take you into surgery, I'm afraid you lost your baby. The damage internally was ve…" His words became a loud hum in my ears. I'd lost my baby. The words just echoed around my mind, bouncing round my brain. My foolish actions had taken away my baby. I don't remember crying, but my face was wet. Nothing seemed to make sense. Jim. Oh my darling Jim, he hadn't even known he was going to be a father. Slowly, slowly realisation dawned on me, this is why he didn't want to be a parent. The risk and danger that stalked our lives was not conducive to raise a child. I don't remember the doctor leaving or how long I spent in that bed. It could've been minutes or years.

I eventually woke again and made myself stand up; I changed back into my clothes and discharged myself. I took some strong painkillers before I left the hospital. I checked my pockets and had lost my phone, but I still had my Oyster card, so getting home wasn't too difficult.

The house was eerily quiet when I returned. I made a little noise as possible and went to shower. The hot water soothed my aching muscles. When I left the sanctuary of hot water, I could see how battered I was, bruises coving me. I had a line of stitches across my abdomen, the evidence left, a scar to mark the loss. I gently dried my self and got dressed. I pulled out a black, long sleeved and polo neck jumper dress and long black leggings to cover every inch of skin. I added thick winter socks for warmth and curled up on my bed.

Hours later, I felt someone light stroke my face to wake me.

"Percy, come on sweetheart, wake up."

"Jim?" I asked blearily.

"I've been so worried about you. You didn't come home last night; I was ringing and ringing you. I even had Mycroft out looking for you. No one could find you. What happened?"

"Oh, umm…I fell down some stairs as I was leaving a meeting and I was taken for observation over night. I lost my phone. Sorry to make you worry Love." I hoped he believed my half-truth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no lasting damage, a couple of small bruises, nothing to worry about." Jim pulled me into his arms and I had to suppress the need to cry out in pain.

"I was so worried. Please don't scare me like that again."

"I won't." I hoped I never would, but who knows now Moran had escaped, I had made things worse.

"Go back to sleep. I have to organise some meetings." I snuggled under the duvet and heard Jim go downstairs, the full feeling of my fears for the future and the loss in my life hitting me as silent tears falling in the dark.


	20. Chapter 18 - Falling Apart

A/N: Thank you to stanleydoodles, anothercupofcoffee and the ever awesome naturerocs for your reviews and support. There might be a slight delay in updates from now on as life is taking over a little and I've nearly posted everything written so far! So stay with me! Also hello to all the other readers out there giving this story a go!

* * *

Chapter 18 - Falling Apart

"Hello, do you think you could come and stay over? The house is big and lonely." I texted Angie. I was so glad her reply was so quick.

"Sure, I'll pack a bag and be right over."

Half an hour later I heard the doorbell ring, I went to the door and there stood Angie.

"Thank you. I really need to company at the moment." I greeted.

"No problem. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, it's just Jim's away and I don't want to be alone, we had a break in recently." I wasn't ready to tell her about Moran and how I lost the baby, it had only been three days ago, but it felt like minutes.

"Alright, that's fine.

"Did they take anything?"

"Some of Jim's files, nothing big, he interrupted him before he could get too far."

"Oh, okay. Did Jim call the police or...take care of it himself?" Asked Angie wearily.

"The man was masked, pistol whipped Jim and ran. I came home after we'd been to my appointment to find Jim semi conscious and bleeding. We never got round to calling the police."

"Okay, but you don't know who it was?" Angie asked. I paused before speaking.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I think it was Moran." Angie didn't react to my answer as I'd expected. She was annoyed, annoyed at me.

"So because of that, you decided to go and confront him? Despite knowing how dangerous he is?"

"What do you mean?" I had to play dumb.

"You dropped your gun."

"I don't have a gun."

"Moriarty...sorry, Jim's gun. I saw it fall from the roof at Bart's. I recognise it at his. Unfortunately, I've seen it before. And I saw you up there, and a few minutes later, I saw Moran leaving the hospital."

"Oh, right. So you know then. Ang, I failed, he got away and I...I lost the baby." My voice cracking as I got the last few words out. Admitting it, saying it out loud was always harder than it should be.

Yeah, I know; and I am so, so sorry, Percy. I know how much it hurts; but you didn't fail, don't think like that." I couldn't stop the tears as she spoke.

"I never told him, Jim never even got to know he was going to be a father. I'm a useless wife. Do you know who found me?"

"No, you're not a useless wife. Don't think that." She replied firmly, her tone of voice was telling me to believe her words. He voice and body language relaxed. "Yeah, I know who found you. It was me." I looked up to meet her eyes.

"When I saw you up there and then saw Moran leaving...I got worried, so I headed up to the roof and found you."

I'm so sorry Angie, and thank you, I think, no, I know you saved my life."

"Just promise me you'll never do that again. Go to face Moran on your own like that."

"I promise." We sat silently together for a while, both sniffing. I had been thinking it over for the last couple of days. So I asked the hardest question I could ask Angie.

"How did you cope with losing a baby? I don't know what to do."

"Do you want the false hope or the hurtful truth?"

"Both?"

"Alright, false hope: yeah, sure. Like that old saying, wounds heal with time. It might take a while, but yeah, you'll get over it. The hurtful truth: you never get over it. It never gets better. It always hurts. It's been five years for me, it's not one bit better. I still blame myself, tell myself there were things I could have done different. I still feel horrible that I couldn't do anything to save my baby. Eventually, you learn to hide it, you manage; but it's still always there, in the back of your mind. It never goes away." Such an emotional and sensitive topic made us both dissolve into tears; we clung to each other crying. Mourning the loss of our children and thankful that we were both safe.

"Oh, look at me. I'm supposed to be helping you, now I'm crying." Said Angie with a weak laugh.

"At least we can cry together. You really are the most wonderful friend Angie; I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you for being honest with me. Can we keep this between us, I don't think I could face the disappointment of Sherlock and Mycroft. I can't even think what Jim would do. He can't know. Does John know?"

"I won't tell anyone. Sherlock would probably be a heartless machine about it anyway. Yeah, John knows, but I'll tell him to just keep it between us."

After a long pause and we slowly stopped crying, I got up and fetched a set of keys. I sat back next to Angie and handed the keys to her.

"Angie, I want you to have a key, so you can come over anytime, day or night and stay, whether I'm here or not, to be able to get away from Sherlock. You'll have your own room and space, Jim will leave you alone. Think of it as your London tree house. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

"Thanks. I don't think I'd be able to come over when Jim's here, but let me know when he's on...'business' trips. It'll be a nice getaway. I can't exactly explain that whole problem to John; and don't mention it. I know exactly what you're going through, and I'm just glad you have somebody who understands. Other people mean well, but they just can't comprehend it."

"I will, I understand I know Jim causes a lot of problems. We can have regular sleepovers like when we were kids. You and John were the only people who knew, I tried to call Mum, but she was busy.

"Well, we won't tell anyone, and if there's a time that you really need me to come over, even if he's home, I'll come over if you ask me to."

"Thank you! Now, how about a Doctor Who marathon and some hot chocolate? I think we both need cheering up."

"Yeah, sounds great! Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything."

"You are an amazing woman Angie Watson, and never let anyone tell you any different."

"Thanks. The same goes for you, no matter what you think!"

"So, which doctor to start with, 9, 10 or 11?

"You know my favourite's 10."

"Oh, ok, if we have too."

"Like you were gonna argue. "

"Nope! Oh a trip in the TARDIS sounds so good right now!"

"Yeah, we can go to the planet Barcelona. Or Raxicoricofallipatorious."

"Or Felspoon! Maybe the Lost Moon of Poosh?"

"Or Klom! Or Midnight. Oh wait, probably not a good idea. The Library, before the Vasta Narada."

"Oh yes the library! It would be wonderful."

"We'd have to be careful, though. Spoilers!"

"No peeking to the end! How about New New York?!"

"Oh yeah! Although, strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York?! Goodness, that's a mouthful!"

"It is, can you imagine having to say that every time you wanted to go there, the sat-nav would get confused!

"Haha, just make sure it's not Atmos."

"Never ATMOS! Although, I'd like to try a vortex manipulator...oh and Captain Jack!" I said with a wink.

"Oh, don't get me started on him again. Although I would love to see River and Jack meet."

"What can I say, I love a bad boy! Jack and River meeting would be hilarious!"

"Well, he's not exactly bad... Can you imagine the 11th Doctor dealing with those two?" Laughed Angie, which caused me to start laughing again too.

"I think 11's hearts would stop. Jack can be very bad, but also very courageous.

"It's the Doctor's fault, well, the courageous part. Although, it helps that he can't die; and he gets better, considering he's the Face of Boe. I'm still blown away by that!"

"I know I couldn't believe it either! Doctor Who really is the best!"

"Yep!"

We spent the rest of the night, laughing and swooning over the Doctor. It didn't make the hurt go away, but it helped. I really was so lucky to have Angie in my life.

* * *

A few days later, I was sat flicking through the different programmes on TV, not really paying attention. It was dull, all of it so boring. Jim had gone away for the second time this week and I was lonely and bored. Although, Jim had hardly been home, he'd been distant of late and distracted. My phone buzzing broke my thoughts; it was a text from Angie.

"Can I come over for a bit? Sherlock's being a prat. Again. Still. I need to escape."

"Of course, Jim's away for a couple of nights. We can have a girly night in!" I text back, the company would be nice,

"Great! I'll be there in ten." Texts back Angie. I wine t into the kitchen and put the kettle on. We would need tea. I stoked the fire and made the living room all cosy.

I let Angie in, and could see she looked stressed. My idiot brother had obviously done something stupid. How he could mess up so badly I'd never know. I told him everything he needed to do but he ignored me. Typical.

"Thank you so much! I just can't deal with Sherlock anymore for tonight." Greeted Angie, sounding fed up.

"What's Sherlock done now?" I asked, exasperation filling my voice as we sat in the living room.

"I was trying to talk to him, I was gonna explain about Moran, and he just brushed me off. I tried to do what you suggested and follow him and make him listen to me, and he just walks out of the house, gets in a cab and leaves! I was so angry with him; I almost started throwing things at the wall! I was hoping he'd stay away the rest of the night, and then a few hours later, he waltzes in like nothing ever happened! I just couldn't stay there. I walked around Hyde Park, trying to calm down before I called you."

"He's an idiot, I even told him what to do, I told him to talk to you to, to let you in. I'm going to kick him next time I see him."

"Really? He probably phased it out. Or 'deleted' it from his 'hard drive'." She sneered, obviously a victim of his deletions.

"He's so infuriating. I had lunch with Mycroft yesterday and he said he's ready to kill Sherlock too. It's not just us!"

"That's another thing. Sherlock's been seeing Mycroft a lot lately. Or at least, he says he is, he could be lying. But he comes home with these files that he instantly hides from me, or pretends he doesn't know what I 'm talking about when I ask. Or Mycroft comes over and leaves them, but when I ask him, he won't tell me. And lately, the way he's been looking at me, it's like he feels sorry for me. Although, that might be because I have to put up with Sherlock more than he does now." If Sherlock were plotting something, I would stop him, especially if it hurt Angie. It wasn't fair to her. Jim had been distant too recently.

"Mycroft didn't mention anything, but Jim has been working more lately, he keeps getting phone calls at odd times and he's been a bit tense. I don't know what's going on either."

"Men. And then they think they have to keep things from us because 'we need protection'. After everything me and Sherlock have been through, between that Black Lotus gang and the Golem and everything, and he still thinks I can't protect myself?! I've helped him out of a few messes!" I understood her completely.

"I know, same here, I have swooped in and talked Jim out of some delightful situations with clients who decided they didn't like his way of doing things. I haven't told Jim yet, about anything recently, I keep trying, but I chicken out every-time."

"Yeah, same with me and Sherlock. I just can't bring myself to say it, or he just doesn't listen, goes off somewhere else, or changes the subject. Maybe I should write it out and give it to him?"

"Its best to say it, its just so hard. I keep having dreams about our little family; Jim, a baby girl and myself playing at the beach, it's crippling now I know it can't happen." I admitted to Angie. The recurring dream I had been having was starting to haunt me. I craved the image of our little family happy and carefree so badly, but through my own inadequacy I had ruined the possibility ever happening.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Percy. I wish we could go back in time and stop it." She said gently.

"It's my own fault, I need to be less impulsive, and if I hadn't gone after Moran, what's worse is he got away." I was still so angry with myself and I felt so guilty.

"Don't think like that. You can't blame yourself for what he did. He's been on full force lately, with the stalking. I've been carrying Sherlock's gun around just in case. Shows you how bad it is." Consoled Angie. I nodded in response, words caught in my throat as Jim stormed into the living room.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He yelled. I stood, a little apprehensive as I took in his angered state.

"Jim, you're back early?! How long have you..." I was shocked, he was a day early, my mind clocked why he was so angry, he'd heard everything. Jim cut me off mid-sentence.

"Long enough. How could you take on Seb? On your own? Are you really that stupid?" Jim was angry, very angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry, it had to be done." I admitted openly.

"Maybe I should go?" Suggested Angie, I didn't want her go, but it may be safer, Jim was in a foul mood.

"Yes, I think you've done enough. Run back to your detective and stay out of things that don't concern you." He didn't need to take his anger out on Angie.

"Jim, seriously, what is wrong with you? Angie hasn't done anything. You're being cruel."

"Cruel? So you going off and attempting to kill a man who's a trained killer and then you lose our baby. You didn't think I'd want to know that you were pregnant?! What the hell is wrong with you? You'd know all about cruel Percy, you're the mistress of deception." His words hurt, they priced my heart, I was starting to believe Sherlock might be right.

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react."

"How is that exactly?!" Jim asked incredulous that I'd question him.

"Look in the mirror." muttered Angie under her breath, then adding. "On second thought, I think I'll stay and give my side of the story. Don't give me that look. I don't care if you are married to my best friend. I haven't forgiven you for anything you've done to me."

"I don't need your forgiveness or opinion. This is between me and my wife." Jim was holding back, he was trying to retain a semblance of calm.

"Actually, it involves me, too. Believe it or not, you don't actually know everything, especially while you were off gallivanting around the world playing your little games." Angie said, coming to my defence. I gave her a weak smile.

"I didn't tell you because when I found out I was pregnant, only the day before you'd bemoaned the idea of fatherhood. You've never wanted to be a father. I was terrified of what you'd do. I love you Jim, I really do, but your propensity to over react is astounding. The Moran situation, you still can't be rational about him, understandably so, but I was trying to protect my best friend and my brothers sadly, through my own fault, it didn't work. Angie, who you seem so keen to blame, she saved my life." I was almost pleading with him.

"I'm your husband Percy, you need to tell me these life altering events." There was almost a soft tone in his voice, it gave me a spark of hop, but it was dashed as Jim turned to Angie.

"You have five minutes, tell me everything fast, don't make me regret my decision." Threatened Jim, a darkness seeping into his voice.

"Don't give me a time limit, Moriarty." Barked Angie, her anger rising, she wasn't letting Jim get to her.

"I'll do what I please." Bit back Jim.

"Angie, don't bate him, just tell him." I could see Jim's ire rise at her challenge. I had to defend her the best I could. Angie took a deep breath and spoke.

"Moran started stalking me a couple months ago, took me a while to realise who it was. Of course, I told Percy, she confronted him because of what he did. I know it wasn't the best thing to do, but it's not her fault Moran beat her. I saw a bit of the struggle on the roof at Barts and found her after Moran had pushed her down two flights of stairs and beaten her, and I called the doctors."

"So, your at the heart of this, fantastic. At least you have some uses. You need to keep your problems to yourself, and stop endangering those around you. You profess to care for Percy, yet you let her get into situations that could kill her. For your information, I wasn't gallivanting, I was dealing with problems caused by your little detective and the arse Moran."

"Don't blame Sherlock for your mistakes. Angie has saved my life more times than you have. Don't make me choose." If he wanted me to choose, then I would and he wouldn't like the outcome.

"Stop behaving like a spoiled child Percy." Sneered Jim.

"Don't patronise me James." I spat at him using his full name.

"I'm not patronising you, I'm simply asking you behave like an adult and not some simpering school girl, plotting and scheming with her friends in the playground. This is real and dangerous." He shouted back. Angie did something so brave and stupid, she stepped between Jim and I, protecting me, she faced up to him and told him the truth of the situation.

"You listen to me, James Moriarty. I'm not the one at the heart of this. I hadn't seen Moran for ten years until either Percy, or more likely YOU, mentioned me to him. He was YOUR best pal, if I heard correctly. If YOU cared so much about her, why would you let her near someone that you knew was that dangerous?! I'm not the one who starts the situations. I'm the one trying to resolve it. YOU are the one who starts the situations, Mr. Consulting Criminal. And most likely, your 'problems' have to do with something illegal, so I don't want to hear about it!" Her defiant tone almost seemed to fuel Jim's manic anger he smiled evilly.

"Angie so filled with fire. He was an associate, HE was the one introduced me to Percy, I've kept her safe, safe until you and her idiot brothers got involved, nothing had harmed her. You lecture me about my illegal activities, do you have any idea what the Holmes family has been involved with over the years. What innocent little Percy has done? Your morals blind you." Bated Jim, he was trying to hurt Angie and me with his words, getting crueler by the second.

"I'm not blind to them. I've looked past them. The only reason I don't look past yours is because you make a living of it, you have fun with messing with people's minds and killing people. Face it, Moriarty. It was just a coincidence that your life caught up with Percy at the same time that I came back in her life." His cold and accusing words had finally pushed my anger and hurt over the edge, I stepped in front of Angie, his attacks were too personal.

"Shut up James, just shut up. You heartless bastard. I've been grieving for three weeks and you didn't even notice, you've hardly been home. Angie is the only person I've had to talk to and I am the one who has been cleaning up your messes for the last eight years." I rushed out, finally at my limit.

"Well now I have to clean up your mess." He yelled; he turned to Angie a menacing tone in his voice.

"Whether it was coincidence or not, I will and do hold you personally accountable to anything happens to Percy." He looked at me one ore time, disgust written across his face.

"I will be away. I'll be back when I'm back." He stormed out of the room slamming the living room door and then the front door hard enough that the windows shook.

"Run away, just like you always do. Don't expect a warm welcome when you return." I yelled back as the door slammed. I was so angry with him. I couldn't really think straight. The tears fell and fell. I slumped back onto the sofa and curled up. I felt Angie flop down next to me.

"God, I hate him." Said Angie, at that moment, I hated him too.

"Right now, so do I. Oh he's so bloody stubborn, he always has to have the last word and be right. He's so much like Sherlock, I want to knock their heads together and see if some sense enters their minds. Men!" I said exasperated and upset.

"I'll stay here tonight. I'm not gonna abandon you, unlike someone else, and I can't deal with Sherlock right now." There was a hard line in her tone, but a reassuring tone too.

"Thanks Angie. I'm so sorry about Jim and Sherlock." I gave Angie a weak smile.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Replied Angie, I nodded in understanding.


	21. Chapter 19 - Pictures Never Lie

A/N: Hello Everyone! So this popped up faster than I anticipated! Yay! Quick disclaimer, I don't own anything related to Sherlock or the BBC only dear Percy and Angie belongs to the every superb **naturerocs. **Thank you to those who follow and review the story!

* * *

Chapter 19 – Pictures Never Lie

I sat down in the living room with my laptop. I logged onto my e-mails then, of course, straight onto Facebook. I got the biggest shock; there at the top of my news feed was Angie and Moran, looking extremely close and glamorous.

"Oh my God! What is this?!" I exclaimed with shock. I saw the comment Angie had posted.

"**Okay, I just want to note that I did NOT post this! I do not WANT it up, and I am currently trying to take it DOWN!"**

Five minutes later the doorbell went. It was Angie. She looked a little dishevelled.

"Come in Ang. Sit down." As she came into the living room she flopped onto the sofa next to the laptop. She saw the screen and her face fell a little more.

"So you've seen it then?"

"Yep." I said simply.

"I don't know what to do." I felt bad for her, but I would be honest with her, this was disastrous.

"Do not let Sherlock see this." I said simply.

"I know! I keep trying to delete it but it won't go away! It's on my phone, too, won't delete off that either, and I even reformatted it! I think Moran's using one of Jim's computer viruses or something. I already contacted Facebook about it, seeing if they can take it down. I swear, I'm gonna kill him!" She was angry and hurt; understandably, this was a violation of her trust. Jim came in at the worst moment.

"My, my Angie, what a lovely couple you both make. Does Sherlock know about this?!" Said Jim perching on the arm of the sofa, his hand on my shoulder.

"Just shut up, Moriarty! Did you help him with this?!"

"Darling, make us some tea?" I asked, trying to diffuse the situation, I couldn't face a huge row. "I don't think Jim had anything to do with it, he isn't speaking to Moran, they've had a professional and personal falling out." I said after Jim had left the living room, he came back with three mugs of tea. Angie just looked at the mug of tea like it would bite her I stifled a giggle.

"As amusing as this is, Percy is right, I had no hand in it."

"What are you even doing here, Moriarty? I thought you'd left for a while.

"Finally in a place with Internet connection and thought I'd catch up with daily goings on at home, and there you are with Sebastian, looking all love up, what a scandal! I'm only winding you up Angie, relax."

Said Jim flippantly, although he ground out Moran's name.

"No, I won't relax around you. That was ten years ago. I did not put this up, Moran did, and I am doing my best to get the stupid thing down!"

"Jim try and behave, I know it's hard for you!" I said, kissing his cheek so he knew I was only joking. Ever since our rather mean argument we'd been treading on eggshells around each other.

"Sorry dear." Smirked back Jim.

"Play nice children, please?!" My plea didn't work.

"The only reason I believe that is because Percy told me, because I have no reason to believe you, Moriarty."

Snapped back Angie, she still hated Jim for so much and I didn't blame her. To break the tension between my best friend and my husband I focused the conversation back onto my brother.

"This is bad Angie, very bad. Sherlock is going to flip out. Oh Moran is in so much trouble." I was as annoyed as Angie; Moran was breaking into our lives and leaving a trail of devastation.

"I know, Percy! And with Harry's big mouth, he's probably gonna find out soon."

"Harry's staying with you?! When did that happen? Urgh poor you, I even feel sorry for Sherlock." I said shocked. Oh it must be like World War three over in Baker Street.

"Yeah, she just came today, and John's flat is still a mess, so she can't stay there, no money for a hotel, won't accept money for a hotel, can't go home, and John begged and I couldn't say no to him. It's been half an hour, and I already can't handle it."

"Sorry to say it Ang, but I really loathe Harry. She's so horrid."

"Don't feel sorry, I hate her, too. First thing she says to me is an insult, and then it doesn't stop."

"Well I'll insult her back, I'm not the timid little girl she bullied in Wales.

"I thought I'd be like that, too, but unfortunately it's not turning out like this. I just want to run and hide." As the word 'bullied' left my mouth I felt Jim stiffen next to me. He was so protective of me.

"Who is this Harry? I don't like the sound of her, why did she bully you Percy?"

"Harry is a woman that I'm unfortunate enough to be related to. She's my older sister."

Harry thought it was fun to torment me when I was school after Angie left. It was unpleasant and so I graduated early and left Wales to live with Mycroft, you know everything after that."

"Yeah, after I left, Harry didn't have anyone else to pick on, she got bored, and unfortunately, she takes her boredom out on people, not the wall."

Yes, she likes to burn stuff, preferably your school bag or your clothes. If she's in a good mood she'll only assassinate your character publicly, maybe throw water all over you in the middle of winter on your two mile walk home?! Simple childish things."

"Or burn your sketchbook, even though she knows how important it is to you, or push you into an icy pond, and yet somehow your parents still don't believe it's her because they think you're just a clumsy 13 year old. Oh, and then later on in life, it gets worse because she's becoming an alcoholic."

"She's truly a vile person. I remember when she started drinking, it was unpleasant."

"How dare she treat that you like that." Jim was getting angrier by the second; I could see the darkness creeping over him. I almost pitied Harry if she ever crossed Jim's path. "I think I'd like to meet this woman, maybe give her something to think about. Does she still do these things? Do you want me to stay Percy?"

"It's okay love, you have lots to sort out. I have Angie with me and I'll set Mycroft on her if she's too vile."

As bad as she is, and as much as I hate her, she is still family, and you are not to go anywhere near her, Moriarty."

"Don't worry Ang he's just being all protective, Jim won't do anything. Feel free to spend as much time here as you like." Jim left the living room as his phone started to ring. I turned to back to Angie and in a hushed voice told her with a smile.

"Jim will be gone after lunch, so it will be safe for you to come over more."

"Okay, thanks, Percy." She paused and took a deep breath.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, wasn't there this whole big argument between us and him, and he left, and you two were boiling mad at each other?" I looked down, and thought about the huge talk we'd had. It had been so emotionally draining, but it had begun to heal the damage. There was a long way to go, but we would heal. Eventually I answered, my voice quiet."

"Umm...Maybe...We made up and talked through everything. Jim knows everything now so it's a little easier to cope with." Angie nodded and sighed as she spoke. Jim re-entered the living room, he'd changed into a suit and tie. I thought he looked gorgeous, but saw Angie suppress a shudder; the image of him as Moriarty and not Jim was too much of a reminder of his criminal activities for her.

"I'm off Percy, my flight's at 4. Bye Angie."

"Moriarty." Was Angie's stiff response. I stood up and went into the hallway with Jim.

"Goodbye love. Stay safe." I said into his neck as we embraced. Jim held me tight to him.

"For you, always. Will try and stay out of trouble?" Jim asked.

"I promise." I really would try.

"Good. I love you Percy." Jim kissed me, a kiss filled with passion and love.

"Love you too. Text me when you land." I kissed Jim once more on the cheek and waved him off. I was going to miss him; he would be away for two weeks at least. I hoped he cleared up whatever had gone wrong soon. I turned and walked back into the living room.

"Well, at least your relationship's working out." Sighed Angie, looking a little glum.

"Its not always sunshine and roses as you witnessed, its a bit messed up at the moment, its almost too nice?!" I replied, it was going good, but we both trying so hard not to upset the other person; it wasn't normal.

"Well, it's got to be better than what I'm going through with Sherlock." My mood darkened, what had my idiot brother done now. I was going to beat some sense into him if I had to.

"He said he doesn't want kids." At Angie's words my heart broke for her. Sherlock said the worst thing possible. I knew how badly Angie wanted children; she'd be a wonderful mother one day. Angie explained what happened.

_She had just come back from doing the shopping and was carrying bags of groceries into the kitchen while trying not to trip over Toby._

_Sherlock glanced up from his book. "Halloween's coming up."_

_Angie glanced at him as she started putting the food away, and smirked. "Yeah. Don't tell me you actually do something for that? Of all the holidays to celebrate..."_

"_No, I'm just saying to make sure the front light outside isn't on so we don't get any..." He made a face, "trick-or-treaters."_

_Angie looked at him. "What, you get nervous around kids?"_

_He frowned at her. "No. Children are a bother, meaning I would never bother having any."_

_Angie's smile faded, and she just stared at him. She hadn't known what to say to that, so she just locked herself in her room the rest of the day._

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No offense, but I think that'll make it worse. It just aggravates me HOW he said it. He said, and I quote, 'that kids are a bother', meaning that he would never bother having kids. I just want to strangle him right now!" I was so sad for my friend and raging at my brother.

"It's fine. I'm so sorry Ang; he's the world's biggest idiot!"

Not the biggest idiot. She's cussing out the TV in my flat right now.

Oh her, yes, I had almost forgotten she existed! I'm going to hit Sherlock next time I see him.

"Right now, I wish she didn't. It won't do him any good, even if it's in the head. Do you mind if I just stay over here for a bit? I don't think I can go back home yet."

"Of course. You have a room whenever you need. Just make yourself at home. I am so angry with my brother."

Honestly, I'm mad at mine, too. I mean, is he crazy thinking that Harry staying with me was a good idea?!"

"Argh! Stupid boys! I don't know if I can come over to yours, I will try and kill both Harry and Sherlock. They are both annoying. John knows how badly you two get on. He should have to deal with Harry."

"I'm thinking he's trying to get us to make amends. Which is never going to happen.

I know she's your sister, but she was so horrible to you growing up. I can't forgive her, I don't know about you?!"

"There's no reason to forgive her. I don't plan to any time soon."

"Understandable." I replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Angie stood up and put her coat on.

"Come on."

I looked at her, confused. "Where are we going?"

Angie smiled. "I'm going to introduce you to your mother."

My eyes widened, excitement bubbling inside of me. I jumped up and grabbed her coat, and we left the house. Angie hailed a cab, and we headed out to Surrey, just outside of London.

I nervously played with her fingers; the excitement had dulled in to anxiety. "I'm nervous."

Angie smiled. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Yeah, well, I'm still nervous." How could I not be? I was going to meet the woman who had given birth to me. What if she hated me? After a while, we pulled up to a huge mansion. This house was incredible, like the fairy tale house I'd always wanted to explore and lay in as a child. Angie double-checked the address, although, considering how the Holmes brothers were, especially Mycroft, it was already obvious they came from a very wealthy family. We got out and, I paid the driver, and we stared up at the mansion. My mouth dropped open.

"It's practically a palace!" I exclaimed. I was in awe of the house, but slightly intimidated. We looked at each other and went up to the door and rang the bell. A few minutes later, a butler answered the door.

"May I help you?" Asked the butler, looking down his nose at us.

Angie smiled. "Yes, we're here to see Lady Holmes."

"May I ask who's calling?" Again, a note of disdain in his voice.

"Angie Watson, I am…was dating her son, Sherlock." Angie hesitated as she spoke. The butler glanced at me, looking me up and down like I was unworthy. I managed a nervous smile.

"And a friend." I added lightly.

The butler nodded. "You may wait in the hall."

Angie smiled. "Thank you."

We walked in, and were even more amazed at the inside of the house.

Angie lowered her voice as the butler walked away.

"And I thought your house was big!"

I nodded, agreeing with her, as I stared at the intricate woodwork.

"So did I." Everything I was so beautiful.

A few minutes later, the butler came out of a nearby room.

"Lady Holmes will see you now."

We walked into a parlour that looked like it was straight out of Pride & Prejudice. I never wanted to leave this magical place.

Lady Holmes smiled as she rose. I was so scared; I wanted her to like me so much. I could see the resemblance between Sherlock and his, our Mother. Mycroft obviously took more after his, our, Father.

"Hello, Miss Watson." Greeted Lady Holmes.

Angie smiled as she shook her hand. "Please, call me Angie."

"Well, then you can call me Adelaide. Who is this?" She looked at me with that same hawk like stare that both Mycroft and Sherlock had, and smiled at me.

I returned her smile nervously.

"I'm Percy."

"Nice to meet you, Percy."

"You too."

I couldn't look away from Lady Holmes, she was such a beautiful woman and so elegant. I was stood in font of my mother, my real biological mother, it wasn't a story or a dream it was real. She had that feeling of old and ingrained wealth, but a kind heart. I could tell she was a sharp as a whip and took no nonsense, but she was loving and warm. I couldn't speak; my mind was so full of wonder and random questions, like what her favourite sandwich was? We sat down, and Adelaide smiled at us.

"Have you had lunch? I could have some tea brought in."

Angie smiled. "No, thank you, we're fine."

"Well, then, what brings you round today, Angie?"

We glanced at each other.

"Um, first of all, has Mycroft told you anything about what's happened recently?" Asked Angie, delicately. Adelaide smiled.

"You mean about Sherlock? Yes, I finally worked it out of him. Those boys tell me nothing. Sherlock actually told you, then?"

"Yeah, well, sort of. I kind of had to find out for myself."

Adelaide shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know where that boy's manners have gone."

Angie frowned a little. "Yeah, well...but, as glad as I am that you actually know that, that's not what I'm talking about."

Adelaide frowned. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Angie glanced at me, I was so nervous and all this dodging around the topic was making me more nervous so I decided to just come out with it.

"Um, I was adopted. And I never met my real parents, but I recently found out who they are, and that my mum had to give me up, and...Mycroft's known my dad...my adoptive dad, for years, so I'm really close to him, and he helped me get everything straightened out as to my real name. And before I got married recently..."

Adelaide smiled. "Oh, yes, I could tell, congratulations."

We stared at her in shock for a minute; apparently the mother had the same skills the rest of the family had. I smiled and continued, still rushing my words.

"Uh, thank you. Anyway, before I got married, Mycroft helped me switch to my birth name, my real name..." I looked at Adelaide and faltered, suddenly saying it didn't seem such a good idea. Angie gave me a little nudge and an encouraging smile. I glanced back at Adelaide.

"Uh, anyway, so then my name was...Persephone Elizabeth...Holmes."

Adelaide looked at her for a minute. Angie and I glanced at each other, not knowing what to do. Finally, Adelaide smiled at me.

"Persephone...yes, Mycroft's told me all about you, dear. Oh, I'm so glad we finally get to meet." I smiled, relieved that her reaction was positive.

Adelaide smiled and took my hands. "Oh, look at you, you're beautiful!"

I smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure I take after you."

Adelaide laughed. "Oh, you're sweet. I tried to get Mycroft to bring you by before, but he said he was too busy. Quite frankly, I think he's gotten a bit too big in the British government."

Angie smiled. "Sherlock says he _is_ the British government."

Adelaide laughed. "Probably. Though, the boys have never got on well with each other. And holiday dinners..." We all winced; I could imagine how awkward they could be.

A nearby door opened, and there were voices, one of which was Mycroft's.

Adelaide looked up.

"Oh, speaking of which. I'll ring for the butler to send him in."

Angie stood up. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll get him." She smiled. "Give you two a chance to catch up."

Adelaide and I smiled at Angie.

"Tell me about yourself Percy, Mycroft tells me nothing useful."

"I don't know where to start. Um…I left school at sixteen, I took my exams early, and went to live with Mycroft for a while and when I was old enough I went to Art College and studied costume design and met my now husband at a college exhibition. I've been with James for nearly eight years, and we've been married for about a month."

"Lovely, what about your life before, were you happy?"

"Yes, I had a wonderful childhood and lived all over when Dad was still in the Army, Mum was a history teacher. They loved and cherished me."

"I'm so glad." Adelaide paused, and met my gaze. "I never wanted to give you up. The moment I knew I was pregnant I loved you. When I lay eyes on you I wanted to keep you so badly. I think the boys would've liked a sister. Sadly I had to give you up, Lord Holmes wasn't an affectionate man, and he desired only sons to carry on the family name and business. Neither of the boys followed him into banking." She had a sad smile on her face. I couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"I always wanted to find you when I was little, Sherlock and Angie helped me find you. Sherlock worked it out from the locket." I sniffed.

"Come here dear, you are so welcome in this family. I want us to get to know each other." Adelaide pulled me into a tight hug and we sniffed our tears back together. The questions that had followed me throughout my life were finally going to be answered, my biological family wanted me, and they loved me too. I was so happy.

"Now, let's stop these tears, I have something to show you." She walked over to the bookshelves and brought our three large albums. Inside were so many picture of the family, but best of all were the pictures of Sherlock and Mycroft growing up. Before long we were both laughing as Adelaide told me the story behind each photograph.

"Oh that sounds like Angie and Mycroft, she has to see this picture of Sherlock." I beamed.

I leaned out the parlour door, smiling.

"Angie, you've got to get in here!" I saw my brothers and my smile widened.

"Oh, hello." I laughed. "Seriously, Angie, you've got to get in here!"

Angie glanced at Sherlock, and walked back into the parlour.

Sherlock frowned. "What are they doing here?"

Mycroft shot him a look. "How would I know?"

"Oh, you don't spy on them?"

"Percy has already scolded me for that, and considering John's reaction to my following him, I didn't want to encroach on Angie's privacy."

Sherlock smirked. "Basically, you were afraid they'd get mad at you."

Mycroft glared at him. "I'm not scared. I've spied on people far more dangerous, and _deadly_. I simply have certain moral boundaries preventing me from spying on innocent young women."

"Since when are either of them innocent? You know what kind of lives they have, you know what kind of things they've had to see."

Mycroft looked at them. "Fine. I don't spy on them for the same reason why you won't tell Angie what you're doing."

Sherlock looked at him. "You won't spy on them for their safety?"

Mycroft smiled. "Hardly."

Sherlock just looked at him as Mycroft headed for the parlour, and followed.

The boys frowned as they walked in on Percy and Angie laughing as they were looking through a photo album.

Sherlock frowned. "Oh god, please no."

Adelaide smiled at them. "Hello, boys. Sherlock, were you really going to come here and leave without even seeing me?"

Sherlock walked over and kissed her on her cheek. "Hello, mother."

"You know, you gave me quite a fright a few months back, and dear Angie. Making us all think you were dead. Shame on you."

He frowned as he stood next to her chair. "I apologise."

Angie looked up and smirked. "Has he always apologised this much?"

Mycroft smirked at Sherlock. "Not until you came into his life, Miss Watson."

Adelaide smiled at Angie. "Very admirable if you can affect Sherlock."

Angie and Sherlock glanced at each other.

Adelaide smiled at me. "You said you were married?"

I smiled, thinking of Jim, I wish he could be here. "Yes."

"And just who is my new son-in-law?"

The one question I couldn't answer, how do you tell a woman her son-in-law tried to kill her other two children and also her child's girlfriend and his best friend? That even sounded bad in my head. The four of us glanced at each other. I managed a smile.

"Uh, he's a...businessman. He's away on one of his business trips right now."

"Well, that's nice."

Angie looked down and bit her tongue.

Adelaide smiled. "So does this mean that I'll be getting my first grandchild from you?"

Her question floored me I had to be strong. I frowned, this would confuse Sherlock and Mycroft, but they can be dealt with later.

"I can't have children. I had some...trauma when I was a teenager."

Adelaide frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

I shook her head. "It's nothing. It's fine."

Adelaide nodded, not sure what to say. I looked down, not able to meet they eyes of those around me. As I focused on the album in front of me a particularly young Mycroft caught my attention, I couldn't control the giggle that escaped.

The picture was of a very, very young Mycroft, looking as debonair as ever.

Mycroft frowned. "The baby photos? Really, Mother?" Mycroft sounded exasperated and a little embarrassed. Adelaide just smiled, and Sherlock chuckled.

Angie smiled at Sherlock.

"Don't laugh, Sherlock. Your mother was very kind and gave me a few photos to take home."

Sherlock frowned he was confused. "Why would you want pictures of Mycroft?"

Angie sat back and smirked. "Not Mycroft. _You_." He frowned; he knew he hadn't heard the end of this.

I laughed evilly. "I love looking at other people's baby pictures."

Angie smirked at her. "I have some of yours, too."

I looked at her and grinned as I said. "And I have some of yours."

Angie went back to the photo album, blushing. "Anyway..." tailed off Angie as I laughed harder.

Sherlock glanced at Angie, looking slightly perturbed and he then glared at Mycroft, and walked out. I frowned as he left, then stood up. I had a bone to pick with my brother. "Um, I think I'll call Jim, make sure he got there alright."

Angie looked at her watch. "He said his flight was at 4, didn't he?" I wish she wasn't so observant sometimes.

I glanced at a nearby clock. It was only 3:30.

"Oh. Yeah, well, make sure he got to the airport alright, talk to him one more time before he leaves." I smiled and walked out, ignoring the look of confusion on Angie's face.

I pulled Sherlock by the arm into the study he'd been in with Mycroft. I shut the door and turned on my brother. I was annoyed with him.

"You are the world's biggest idiot! Seriously, do you not have a heart?! You have no idea how much trouble you are in." I spat out.

"What are you mad at me for now?!" He sounded bored. I was annoyed for the very reason he gets annoyed with ordinary people, he was the one being dense.

I'm annoyed because you have no brain and the emotional capability of a dead fish. So the usual, oh and you upset Angie."

"What do you mean I upset her? How?" He seemed to be slightly worried, and confused by my statement.

"Your comment about not wanting children. Do you have any idea what that means to Angie? You are so thick sometimes!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I simply stated a fact. With my life, it would be dangerous. An enemy could use that child against me; they could end up getting hurt. It's already dangerous enough to be involved with Angie, but it would be wrong to put an innocent child into that situation. Angie should know that, she's just too emotionally compromised to see logic."

"Well you did hurt her. I understand your fears, of course I do, but you assume that your grand sweeping statements of emotionless disdain are what's best for both you and Angie. You now share your life with another person, you have to let her in, and it's not all about you. You are just using your job as an excuse. I know you think I'm the enemy and not like you, but I really am, I have days where I don't want to talk and my brain whirs round driving me insane, but I learnt to temper my deductions, I beat my addiction, I learnt to be more social, I learnt that love isn't all bad. You can do it Sherlock and for the sake of our family you WILL do it."

"No, Percy, I won't. I know you're going to get mad at me for this, but I can't. Please, just believe me..." Sherlock paused; he actually looked tired, defeated. My ire settled a little at the lost expression on his face. Sadly the next words out of his mouth refueled my anger.

"And...in the upcoming months...make sure you stay close to Angie. She's going to need you."

"I won't, I can't believe you, and I know you are capable of love and compassion, you need to let Angie see that. She loves you so much, Sherlock. Don't you disappear on her again, she genuinely thought you were dead, don't make her go through that for a second time. Sherlock don't do this to Angie, please, she needs you. Hell, I need you. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want my brother to get killed."

"I'll be fine. I just need to take care of a few things. I promise I'll come back. But I can't afford to get Angie, or you, or anyone else involved. It would endanger my plans, and more importantly, her. I am doing this for her own good, whether any of you want to believe that or not."

"It is never for our own good, you're going to do something rash and stupid. Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Alright, since you're so stubborn! I have to take care of a few...messes, which were ultimately cause by your dear husband. I had already started doing this before, but then I heard about my look-a-like hanging around Angie, so I came back to take care of that, and then she found me and made me come back home. But I still need to take care of those problems. And I can't risk getting Angie involved, so I need to do this so...it'll be easier to leave."

"Well on the flip side, you're causing more problems than I'd like to deal with. Thanks to you, my dear husband is never home and you constantly upset my best friend." I ranted; he said nothing as I looked at him.

"Sherlock, I can't stop some of these people, how are you going to do it?! You didn't answer my question, why aren't you listening, to me. I know these criminals; I know what they can do. Please leave it alone you will get yourself killed."

"It's not my fault you married a criminal. And I'll be fine. I have my ways. And I am listening to you, and I'm trying to explain it to you, you're the one not listening. I've already taken care of quite a few I'll be fine.

"I am listening, I want you safe. I'm not blaming you for my choice of husband. Your ways nearly got you killed once before, you had to fake your own death."

"Again, that was your dear husband's fault. I've taken extensive precautions, and that's why I need to leave for a while. You can be mad at me for this all you like, but I swear, you had better not tell Angie."

"I won't tell Angie, but you if return with one hair out of place, you deal with me. Try not to kill my husband either, I know you hate him, but for me I ask that you don't. I'm still angry with you. Whilst you're away you need to think long and hard about how you are going to propose to Angie and how you will love her forever. I'm deadly serious Sherlock; stay safe.

"I will." A short reply, but I knew he wouldn't break his word.

"Good." Our argument halted at least he might do half of what I'd asked? He had to marry Angie to keep her safe, I wasn't going to be around forever and I needed Sherlock to be back and in one peace to keep Angie strong. I thought about my plans. I never wanted to implement them, but I had a growing sense of dread lately that maybe soon I would have to. It would hurt so many people.

Sherlock and I kept staring at each other, and only broke our gaze when Angie entered the room. She knew something was up. I really didn't want to lie to her. Sherlock swept passed, pausing in the doorway as he looked back at Angie, sadness in hi eyes. In that moment I understood. Sherlock really did care about Angie, he loved her but he was scared. That moment of emotional vulnerability let me see my brother as a man in love and not the sociopathic detective.

"What...what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing sweetie, just some sibling rivalry." I lied, smiling at Sherlock.

"Alright, just...don't start arguing again." Angie looked at us both with a warning in her voice.

"Speaking of sibling rivalry, I need to go and speak with Mycroft."

"Remember what I said Sherlock." I met Sherlock's eyes.

"Alright." Said Angie as Sherlock left room; she lowered her voice in case either of my brothers was in earshot.

"Percy, are you crazy?!" She hissed at me

"Oh you heard? Sorry, but I'm not crazy Ang."

"Will you stop trying to get me and Sherlock married?! It's never gonna happen!"

"It so will, just trust me. I just want to see my family happy and that includes you." I thought back to my plans, to Sherlock's plans. A lot was going to go wrong very soon, I could feel it.

"You do realise this is Sherlock we're talking about?"

"Yes, but just trust me!"

"What were you really talking about?" The million pound question that I couldn't answer.

"Sherlock proposing to you. Me telling him off for being male, you know the usual. Nothing of consequence." It wasn't totally a lie, just not the truth either.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, now stop worrying. Lets go find out embarrassing stories about the boys!" I tried to leave the room before Angie asked any more questions, but she grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Just hold on! Percy, I've got enough people keeping things from me, I don't need you lying to me, too." I knew she was hurt; Sherlock was tough to deal with at the moment.

"I'm not lying to. I was giving Sherlock my strongly worded opinion on the fact that he needs to show you more affection and make an honest woman out of you. That's all, I promise."

"Percy, if you're keeping something from me...wait, what do mean make an honest woman of me?!" Wrong choice of words, I needed to back pedal and fast and lie better.

"I'm not keeping anything from you. I mean that Sherlock needs to get his act together and marry you and stop denying the fact he loves you back."

"I appreciate this, Percy, but please, just let us deal with it. Please?"

"Okay, I'll drop it." I'm glad Angie wanted to subject dropped. This was going to be harder than I imagined.

"Thank you." Replied Angie.

We walked back into the palour to find Sherlock and Mycroft looking rather uncomfortable as Adelaide poured tea and declared it was time for some family tales.

After a blissful afternoon and interesting family dinner at Holmes Manor we all headed back to London, again an awkward Taxi ride. Sherlock and Mycroft really knew how to sour an atmosphere when in the same room or confined space together. I personally thought it was hilarious, they really liked to torment each other for no reason and they both got all pouty when either Angie or I sided against the other in the constant sniping. If arguing were an Olympic sport they would get gold.

We arrived at Baker Street and Mycroft continued in the taxi alone back to his home in West London.

"Fancy a cup of tea before you go home?" Asked Angie.

"Please. I'm not looking forward to being in that huge house on my own. I hate it when Jim's away."

"We're only round the corner and you're not too dull."

"That's 'Sherlock' for come over anytime."

'Thanks." I said with a smile, Sherlock really did have an odd way of showing affection.

Sherlock opened the front door and we all trooped up the stairs, Sherlock was being surprisingly pleasant and I had had the most wonderful day meeting Lady Holmes, my birth mother. She was everything I had hoped for and more. I couldn't wait to get to know her better and be part of her family. We were all happy and content for the time being, but the sight that met us shattered that. Harry. Passed out on the sofa, drooling and exposing more skin than was decent. The room stank of booze and lying on the floor next to her was three empty wine bottles and spilled fourth.

I felt so sorry for Angie. This was the last thing she needed at the moment and I could see both her and Sherlock getting angry. Sherlock would inevitably storm out in a foul mood leaving Angie alone; not two minutes later he swept by muttering and slamming the doors. I'd stay with her, help her get Harry to bed, as we'd done as teenagers so her parents didn't find out. This was about to be a very long night.


	22. Chapter 20 - The Inevitable

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been locked in a theatre for 2 weeks, and I've only just started getting time to read and write, so I'll hopefully catch up soon. Again, huge thanks and shout out to 'naturerocs' who inspired all of this and thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Now on with the show!

Chapter 20 – The Inevitable

As Sherlock stormed out and slammed the door, Angie stared after him, and shook her head.

"I'm not gonna deal with him right now." She sighed as she frowned at Harry.

I sighed and took my coat off. "Well, let's get started." I walked over and started picking up the bottles.

Angie gave me a small smile. "Thanks. You don't have to do this."

"I'm not gonna leave you alone to deal with this mess. And I've got plenty of practice. Brings back old memories, doesn't it?" I said sardonically.

Angie scoffed.

We managed to clean everything up and get Harry up to her temporary room.

"Thank you so much for staying and helping! You didn't have to do that." Said Angie as we came back downstairs. I flopped into Sherlock's chair and replied.

"Of course I did, my useless brother wouldn't help you and Harry is a handful on a good day. Think nothing of it." I smiled.

"Well, thanks anyway. How about I finally get you that tea I promised you?" Asked Angie with a smile.

"Oh yes please!" I said enthusiastically.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, you always make such good tea." I said taking the tea. Angie sat in John's chair. We both avoided the now wine smelling sofa.

"I swear, John better never do this to me again." Frowned Angie.

"I don't think he'd survive you or Sherlock if he does." I laughed.

"I'm gonna kill Sherlock first."

"I'll hold him down!" We laughed humourlessly.

"John was wrong. She hasn't changed one bit." Angie's expression darkened, she really had had enough of Harry and her antics. I knew I had in the last five minutes and I hadn't seen her in nearly ten years.

"I could've told you that by the state of her nails and the stain on her jeans." I deduced, trying to keep my feeling about Harry neutral, but my observations told me enough about how low Harry had dunk. I had no sympathy for her.

"Her nails?" Angie questioned, and then realisation hit her. "Oh, jagged from opening so many bottles of beer, or she's been drinking a lot lately so she's been jittery, so she's been biting them or something?"

"The shakes from alcohol withdrawal and nervous biting, but also she had a manicure recently, an attempt at bettering herself, the glue left on her index and middle finger from opening beer cans and breaking the false nails off." As I reeled off what I'd noticed, I realised I sounded just like Sherlock, a slightly monotonous tone to my voice. We were the new Holmes and Watson.

"Ah. Manicure? She never does...feminine stuff like that. What's gotten into her? And then when she saw that picture of Moran, which I still can't get off, by the way, she actually said he was hot!" She paused and added. "Maybe it's an attempt to get Clara back?"

"No Clara won't go back to Harry, Harry committed adulatory. The trust is broken."

"That's why they split up?! But Harry left her. Of course, she is stupid, so..."

"You think it was with a guy, and that would explain the feminine stuff?"

"Yes you can tell by Harry's clothes she left in a rush, also she's wearing Clara's perfume, she feels guilty but still thinks it's not her fault. I can't tell if it the person she cheated with is male or female."

Trying to lighten the mood I jokingly asked:

"Please can I introduce Harry to Jim, just to scare her, not kill her?!"

"Don't ask me that right now, I'm not exactly thinking rationally about her. Besides, you know Sherlock would kill me if I used Jim's 'services' for anything, even with Harry."

"Okay. I won't tell him to pay a visit to Harry." I smiled, the idea becoming more and more appealing.

"And then she has the nerve to ask to stay with me and John?!"

"I know. Its rude, but your parents have kicked her out. Look at her belongings, all of them in two bags. She really is homeless." I said somewhat smugly. I really felt bad for both John and Angie, it wasn't their fault that Harry was so aggravatingly vile.

"It's about time they open their eyes to what she really is!"

"I agree. Can we introduce Harry to Mycroft instead; he'd scare her."

"The only reason Mycroft would agree to that is because you asked him."

"I know." I smiled. "If Harry wakes up when I'm still here, I apologise now for anything I saw or do. I've had enough of her antics and her ruining your life." As

"That's fine. Go right ahead, she deserves it, especially since she's ruined your life, too." Replied Angie glumly.

We stopped talking and drank our tea. Angie knitted her brow, deep in thought and asked:

"What else had you and Sherlock been talking about in the study?" I was surprised by Angie's question, but I answered the best I could.

"Honestly nothing. I really was just getting over protective of my best friend and annoying Sherlock because I can."

"Well, you weren't just talking about him proposing. You wouldn't waste five minutes talking about something you could say in one sentence." Accused Angie.

"Okay, I was asking him for his help with something related to Jim." It wasn't necessarily untrue, I did ask Sherlock not to kill Jim.

"Oh?" Questioned Angie further.

"I don't want to talk about it. Sorry Ang." As the words left my mouth I knew I was saying the wrong thing, but I also started to worry about Jim.

"Fine." Spat Angie, she was angry. I felt awful.

"I'm sorry, its just it's sensitive. I can't even talk to Mycroft about it, please don't be mad." Again, it wasn't really a lie.

"No, it's fine. What difference does it make two Holmes keeping something from me?" She said angrily, and then she paused and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Angie, I'm sorry. Maybe I should go?" I said feeling dreadful. I didn't want to lie, but Sherlock needed the secrecy to protect Angie. After an awkward silence Angie spoke.

"If you want to, I understand you not wanting to be here with Harry...but I wish you'd stay. I am sorry. I'm just...my nerves are a bit frayed." Tears welling up in Angie's eyes as she spoke quietly. My heart broke for her.

"I want to stay, but I feel I'm making things worse. I'm worried about Jim; he's being particularly reckless at the moment. With Harry being back, I understand, it makes one feel like a child again." Harry had this horrible way of making you feel small and worthless, it wasn't because she was clever or powerful, her words and actions would lurk in your mind.

"If you need to get home and deal with Jim, I understand. I'll be fine; but you're not making things worse, don't think that." Said Angie. I smiled weakly at her as thoughts of Jim slowly filling my mind. I really hadn't wanted him to go this time, I never told him, but I really did have a bad feeling.

"I would deal with him if he was ever home. I think we both need the company." I paused before I asked:

"Ang, can I ask you something?"

"Thanks. And sure, of course." I took a deep breath and asked the scariest question of my life.

"Did I make a mistake marrying Jim? Angie looked shocked for a second, but recovered quickly.

"I can't answer that for you. I don't know the whole picture, and it's not my place to say. I mean, if you really love him, which I think you do, and I can tell that he really does love you...I don't know. I...that's something you have to decide for yourself."

"I do love him, but I'm scared. I have a really bad feeling something big is coming that none of us can stop."

"Well, we'll just have to stick together and ride it out."

"I hope so, I really do."

"Sorry to bring down the mood. What are we gonna do when Harry wakes up?!"

"It's fine. I have half a mind to kick her out."

"I wouldn't blame you."

"Yeah, but I promised John."

"Stupid John. That's not fair I know, but he sort of made you take her."

"Yeah, but considering everything, I don't want to blame John for anything. He's been through enough as it is. Mostly Sherlock's fault."

"Everything is Sherlock's fault, or Jim's." We smiled at each other.

"Basically, men make life difficult." Finally managing to laugh.

I stood up and took our mugs into the kitchen, rinsing them out. Our laughter ceased as quickly as it had began as Harry entered the room.

"Hey, brat, I could have sworn I fell asleep out here." Moaned Harry. I stayed in the kitchen, I wanted to see how Harry was going to react to Angie.

"Oh, god. No, Harry, you didn't fall asleep out here. You passed out." Explained Angie.

"Eh, same difference." Shrugged Harry. Not apologetic in any way.

"Harry, I thought you were off the booze?" Asked Angie, a perfectly fair question to ask.

"Get off my back! You ain't my mother!" Shouted back Harry, sounding like a petulant teenager and not a thirty-two year old woman.

"Thank goodness." Replied Angie, she was getting angry, dangerous.

"Oi, I'll smack you upside the head in a minute!" Threatened Harry.

"Oh, really?!" Challenged Angie. I thought it was time to step in. Harry would be getting a nasty surprise.

"Harry you lay a finger on Angie and you can deal with me." I said darkly.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in. The other Brecon brat. Hehe, that's funny, Brecon brat." Taunted an incoherent Harry.

"Not really." Replied Angie, no emotion in her voice."

"You're insults won't work on me anymore Harry, I've met far worse people than you. I'd love for you to meet some of them." I really was losing my thinly controlled temper.

"What are you saying, that I'm a horrible person?!" Shouted Harry.

"Harry, watch your temper!" Scolded Angie.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shouted back Harry.

"This is my home, I'll do as I very well please, and you will do as I say, or you can leave!"

"What, you gonna kick me out?" Asked Harry incredulously.

"If you don't behave like a civilised person, yes." Bit back Angie.

I looked Harry up and down, giving her my most withering and intense stare, she couldn't meet my eyes as I perused her, drinking in every squalid detail about her.

"Let' take a look at you shall we? A divorced alcoholic who's now homeless. You've been kicked out by your parents who've had enough of your antics. Clara wouldn't take you back after the multiple affairs you had and you've relapsed three times. You've got to work hard to beat an addiction Harry, but you don't really want to give up the addiction, the alcohol numbs the realisation that you have wasted your life. You chose to insult those more intelligent than you so they don't see your faults, but sadly in only accentuates them." I paused a let my words sink in. I then continued:

"Angie doesn't have to let you stay and I know Sherlock can't stand you, so shut up and behave like an adult." Harry was quiet for a second before reacting to my tirade. Angie and I stood together as a united front.

"You two always did think you were better than everyone else."

"Harry, I'm starting to think you say that about everyone, which should tell you something right there." Replied Angie exasperatedly.

"I can at least stay faithful to my husband. You are horrible person, Harry." I sniped, truly fed up of her incessant whining. Harry came close to me, stinking of Alcohol, and raised her fist threateningly.

"You might think you're smarter than me, but I'll bet I'm still stronger than you, ya little brat."

"Don't you come anywhere near her, Harry." Warned Angie, looking truly angry.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked menacingly. Harry took a step back, but puffed herself up with fake bravado.

"What if I am? You're both scrawny little wimps, easy." I rolled my eyes at her statement; we'd both changed so much.

"Harry, I've changed at lot in the past few years. I've taken down men ten times as strong as you. The only thing I regret about learning martial arts after I escaped from you is that I didn't learn it earlier." Said Angie, her voice rising on volume as she spoke.

"I really would warn you against it, I would hate to see what my husband or brothers would do if they knew you laid a finger on either Angie or I." I hoped she'd catch my thinly veiled threat. If she hurt me, Jim would kill her. If she hurt Angie, Sherlock would be furious, I don't know what he'd do.

"Oh, please, you haven't got any brothers. And you probably married some dorky wimp." I chuckled darkly; she really had no idea.

"Oh Harry, you are so naïve."

"Do you remember the name James Moriarty from the news?" I hoped she clocked on quickly just whom she was dealing with.

"See, Harry, you don't know a thing about us, you never have. Believe me, her husband is the most dangerous man in the world, and her brothers, one of which is my boyfriend, are not people you want to mess with. Her oldest brother could have you 'disappear'. Actually, all three of them probably could." Replied Angie, trying to get Harry to understand. She still looked at us disbelievingly.

"Take heed of Angie's words Harry. I'd hate for there to be an accident." I threatened.

"Who?" Asked Harry, still oblivious.

"She was probably passed out most nights during the news." Said Angie scathingly, annoyed Harry was being so dense, and so she explained.

"James Moriarty, broke into the Crown Jewels, the Bank of England, and Pentonville Prison all at the same time, and got away with it. He's the most dangerous criminal mastermind in the world."

"Shame, how can anyone be so ignorant?" I wondered out loud. Harry's expression darkened at my words. After a lengthy pause, she finally figured it out.

"Wait, is he that bloke John said almost killed you and him and that Sherwood guy?"

"She finally gets it and its Sherlock, he's one my two older brothers." I said clapping sarcastically slow.

"It's Sherlock. And yes, that's him."

"Your best friend married a criminal that almost killed you and John, and you say I'm a horrible person?" Asked Harry. I never admitted to being perfect and I didn't try to kill anyone.

"You are a horrible person Harry." I smiled at Harry.

"Yeah, Percy's using her situation to do some good in the world. SHE isn't completely WASTING her life away! Unlike someone else." Said Angie pointedly.

"Thanks Ang." I said, we smiled at each other.

"Well, I'll give her one up on you, Angie, at least she's actually managing to stay married." Oh a low blow, Harry crossed a line bringing Jesse up.

"The only reason I'm not married anymore is because Jesse was murdered." Shouted Angie.

"Probably killed himself to get away from you." Sniped Harry. I could see the effect her poisonous words were having on Angie.

"Why would you say something like that? You say you're not a horrible person, then you turn around and say something completely horrible! What is wrong with you?!"

"Harry your wife divorced you for cheating on her." I said bluntly.

"I left HER. It was MY choice."

"It wasn't, she left you. Harry, you're living out of a bin liner and a suitcase, you have all your worldly possessions with you, and you have nowhere else to go, forsaken by nearly everyone who knows you. The rings round your neck are worn for sentimentality and out a sense of guilt. If you had left you would've sold them."

"Yes it was! I'll knock both your heads together!" Shouted back Harry. Advancing on us.

"Hurt Angie and I'll set my husband on you." I threatened darkly, but Harry kept coming towards us. Harry stopped in her tracks as the door slammed open. It was Sherlock.

"It's bad enough you've intruded on my home and imposed yourself, but now you're threatening my girlfriend and my sister?" He said darkly. He was less than pleased.

"Hello Sherlock." I greeted. I was pleased to see him.

"And where the hell have you been?!" Said Angie, quite loudly.

"Angie, I don't think shouting will help the situation any."

"Sherlock, just don't." I warned, he met my gaze over Angie and shook my head minutely.

"You haven't been helping at all!" Accused Angie, bringing Sherlock's attention back to her.

"I'll punch you all in the face in a minute." Harry threatened Sherlock and turned to speak at her sister.

"Angie, it sounds like you've got your own problems to worry about, so stop focusing on mine!"

"It'll be easier to do that if you leave, Harry." Said Angie.

"I haven't got anywhere to go!" Pleaded Harry.

"Its you're own fault." I said to Harry at the same time as Angie said:

"That's your own problem."

"Great minds hey Ang?!" I grinned at Angie, trying to diffuse some of the tension.

"You said I could stay here. I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible, so I won't have to put up with a little brat like you anymore, alright?!" Harry snarled in an accusatory tone.

"Do you have any manners Harry?" I asked. Angie turned to leave the room but Harry grabbed onto Angie, tightening her grip the more Angie struggled. I could see Angie slowly returning to her fourteen-year-old self, scared of her vile older sister.

"Let go of my wrist, Harry! I'm too old for you to keep bullying me like this!" Begged Angie, her voice losing it strength with every word.

"And yet I'm still able to. Where's that martial arts training now, brat?" Goaded Harry; she wore a sick smile on her drunken face.

"Harry let go of Angie." I said trying to pull Harry off Angie, but she just pushed me out of the way, I stumbled but caught onto the fireplace before I could fall. Sherlock stormed into the room, pulled Harry off Angie. He put a protective arm around Angie and turned the full power of his icy stare on Harry, she shrank under his gaze.

"Touch her again, and I will kill you." Sherlock's voice was so cold and low. I believed every word. Harry would die if she ever hurt Angie again. Sherlock looked at me and walked over to Angie as he hauled Harry up off the floor.

"You were warned Harry." I said darkly as she passed me.

Trying to hide her shame, Harry spoke before she skulked upstairs like a scolded child.

"I'm going up to bed. If you don't mind; I'll start looking for my own place tomorrow. Anything to get out of this hellhole."

As Harry stomped up the stairs and slammed the door for good measure, I looked and Angie, silent tears falling.

"Come here Ang." I hugged Angie close to me, giving any comfort I could to my best friend.

"Angie, are you alright?!" I asked looking at Angie's wrist.

"It'll probably just be a bit of a bruise, I'll be fine." She looked it too, it was red and angry, and it looked as though it was starting to swell.

"Lets get some ice on that." We walked into the kitchen; Sherlock guarded the living room door.

"God, I can't believe that! I just feel like a little kid again around her!" Said Angie angrily.

"She's a witch, hopefully she'll soon be gone. Sherlock won't let her do anything to you. I am so close to making her vanish." I said, I was angry.

"Yeah, but if you do that, you'll have to deal with John. And Mycroft would probably frown upon it."

"No Mycroft wouldn't mind too much as long as she didn't die. You're right, John would mind. I don't want her dead, just sent to Siberia."

"Actually, she might consider it a favour. Isolated from everyone, she can drink till her liver gives out."

WE cam back out into he living room, Sherlock now sat in his chair. For the first time ever, I witnessed a true human connection between Sherlock and Angie, he stood to meet her and led her back over to his chair, her sat and pulled Angie into his lap, wrapping his arm tightly round her waist. He truly was scared he'd lose her.

"Are you, um...are you alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. For that." Replied Angie, gesturing to her wrist. The close contact made them awkward together.

"I'll make us all a hot drink, tea?" I wanted to give them some privacy. Angie nodded.

"Of course. I have had to deal with my own tormenting sibling." Said Sherlock lightly.

"Sherlock, I can assure you, Mycroft was not nearly as bad as Harry is."

"Alright, fine. But I was trying to make you feel better."

"How do you take your tea Sherlock? Which of your delightful siblings did you mean dear brother?" I asked with a smile.

"Black with sugar, and you are very nearly as bad as Mycroft Percy."

"Percy's not anywhere near like Harry. She just likes to aggravate you a bit." Smiled Angie, defending me. The mood lightened a little.

"But thanks, Sherlock. That's sweet." Said Angie, kissing Sherlock on the cheek.

"I'd hate to disappoint in my sisterly duties." I said as I brought in the tray of tea.

"I must be weird. I've never tormented John. The most I've ever done is tease him a little." I laughed, it was true, Angie was the model sister.

"Yes but you are very lovely!"

"Thanks. I guess I live up to my name."

"Exactly!" We both laughed, even Sherlock smiled.

"Speaking of which, Angela..." I cut Sherlock off as my phone rang.

"Oh sorry, I need to get this." I stood and went into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Moriarty, its Demitri, Mr Moriarty's contact here in Moscow." Replied a man with a thick Russian accent.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked fearing the worst.

"I'm afraid so, there was an attempt on Mr Moriarty's life. He's been shot." I knew it, my bad feeling was right. I couldn't concentrate.

"What? Is he alright?" I asked.

"He's in a private hospital and he is stable. There is a seat booked for you on a flight that leaves Heathrow airport in two hours. I will meet you when you arrive in Moscow."

"Thank you Demitri." I hung up the phone. I didn't know what to do. I felt hollow inside. I had to go home, get my passport. Tell Angie where I'm going. Everything was moving in slow motion. I felt sick. I opened the door, my hands shaking. I looked at the floor as I spoke, my voice timid, filled with shock.

"I've got to get home, my flight leaves in an two hours. I'll call you when I can, I'm sorry." I turned, unsure of myself. I was starting to panic.

"What? I didn't know you were leaving. Is everything okay?" Asked Angie, concerned.

"Yeah I need to go, s-s-some-something's happened to Jim." The words stuttering and mumbling from my mouth as I spoke.

"Alright, I hope everything's okay. Call me when you can." Said Angie. I nodded.

"I will. I hope I'm not too late." I said as I left.

I sped down the stairs and into the chilly November air. I ran home, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I fumbled with my keys trying to open the door. Finally I managed to undo the lock and I threw myself inside. I ran upstairs and pulled out an overnight bag and packed random items of clothing and my wash bag into the bag. I zipped it up and ran downstairs. I headed for the study and into the top left draw of Jim's desk was my passport. I looked at my watch I had and hour and a half to get to my flight. I went out on to Marylebone road and hailed a taxi. I told the driver that if he got me to Heathrow in forty minutes I'd pay him triple his cab fare. He sped up and good to his word he did it. I paid the cabbie and walked into the airport. A man in a black suit who told me to follow him met me; he led me through the airport to passport control, where I was met by Mycroft.

"You've been given diplomatic immunity for this trip, no need for visas." He spoke to the border control officer who just looked at my passport and let me through. Mycroft followed me through.

"I'm coming with you. I thought you might need some support."

"Thank you." I replied quietly, but I felt some strength return to me. Mycroft was there, he would help me, and he would help Jim.

Our set numbers were called and Mycroft gently steered me to the plane. I was so grateful he didn't push small talk. I just wanted to see him; I had to know Jim was okay. Eventually I found my voice.

"What am I going to do if he dies Mycroft?"

"You don't need to worry about that, its not going to happen, not for a long, long time. Try and relax sister, it's a fairly long flight." I nodded. I rested my head against Mycroft's shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

Hours later I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Percy we'll be landing in five minutes." I nodded in response; I looked out the window my mind still running at a million miles an hour. Sleeping had just prolonged the inevitable panic rising in me.

We landed and again I numbly followed as Mycroft led me through border control and on into the airport. As we entered the arrivals lounge I saw a sign saying 'Moriarty' and I walked towards it.

"Mrs Moriarty, I am Demitri, we spoke earlier. Who is this?"

"Yes, Hello Demitri. This is my brother, Mycroft Holmes, he is to be conceded every courtesy and given full disclosure." I said sharply, but I wasn't going anywhere without Mycroft or Jim. I still wasn't sure if this was a trap or not.

"This way, we'll go straight to the hospital."

"Thank you."

The drive to the hospital was even more agonising than the flight. Demitri acted as translator and we were taken to Jim's room. Mycroft waited outside with Demitri. Jim had been shot once in his shoulder, and once in the chest, his bodyguard was dead. Jim's left lung had collapsed and his left arm was in a sling to keep his shoulder immobile. I tuned out all words after I heard that he was stable.

Jim was so pale. He was breathing on his own, but he looked dead. I had to keep watching the rise and fall of his chest to know he was still alive. The constant beep of the hart monitor slowly sunk into my brain and reassured me. I sat in the chair next to the bed and took Jim's hand, it felt cold, and he never had cold hands. For a long time I couldn't think or say anything, tears fell. I slowly calmed down and found the courage to speak.

"Hello love, what have you done to yourself this time? Russia, I've had to come all the way to Russia. Good job I love you James Moriarty. You're going to wake up soon aren't you, let me see those deep brown eyes and that cheeky grin." I paused. I took another shaky breath.

"Please wake up, please be okay. I can't live without you. What will I do if your not here to look after me? Please Jim." I couldn't say anymore, my vision blurred through my tears.

Hours passed, I kept our hands entwined. I cried to a point where I couldn't cry anymore. I lay me head on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt something in my hand move, a twitch of fingers. I gently squeezed the hand that moved and I looked up, I looked up the gently flickering eyes of my husband as he woke up.

"Hi." I said, my voice cracking.

"Hi." Replied Jim quietly.

"You scared me."

"I scared me too."

"Let me help you, we'll sort this together."

"Together." Agreed Jim quietly.

Jim spent three more days in hospital. We had a day together, making a plan of action and then we sorted the problem, together we were always stronger than apart. After a week in Russia, I flew home. Mycroft let my cry on him most of the flight home. I didn't want to be alone. I still felt uneasy, this had been bad, but something much worse was coming. How much worse I couldn't tell, but it would break us all.


	23. Chapter 21 - Lunch

The previous night as I went to bed, I had heard some very odd noises in the house. It was so big and filled with long dark corridors. Rattling around on my own as I heard unknown creaks and bangs was so unnerving. When Jim was home, I swear nothing made odd noises or scared me. I felt so weak and pathetic. I had the world's worst night's sleep and woke up feeling very sorry for myself. I even cried when my toast burnt. I wasn't in the best place. I tapped on the Facebook app on my phone and posted:

**There is something making very creepy noises in my attic and I don't like it. This house is too big to be left on my own all the time. :(**

Within a minute my phone dinged and I saw Jim had commented on my statues.

**James Moriarty: One more week.**

One more week, was too long, I wanted him home now. I decided moping wasn't going to do much good and house seemed slightly less creepy during the day. I went back upstairs to shower and dress. I needed to relax; my own shadow was making me jumpy. I wandered down to my piano and sat staring blankly at the sheet music in front of me. I eventually started to play letting my fingers play at will, whenever my mind was too full composing helped order my thoughts and the music always calmed me down. The tune took a mournful tone as my phone started ringing. It was Angie.

"Hi Ang." I greeted.

"Hi. I saw your status; the only conclusion is that you need to get out of the house. Sherlock and I are going to Angelo's, want to come?" Asked Angie.

"Yes please." I replied, my mood lightening instantly.

"Great! You want to meet us there or swing by and pick you up?" Asked Angie. I didn't want to admit it, but I really needed the company. Since I'd arrived home on Sunday I'd felt like someone was watching me.

"Can you come and meet me? I feel weird being alone at the moment."

"We're on our way."

"Thanks Ang!"

"No problem!" I couldn't stop the small smile that appeared. Freedom from this enourmous cage and distractions form my worrying thoughts. I hope I'd be half decent company.

Ten minutes later I was waiting by the door with my coat bag already on, the doorbell rang and there were Angie and Sherlock, who looked as sullen as ever.

"Hi, ready to go?" Asked Angie.

"Hello. Yep, just got to lock up." I replied closing and locking the door behind me. "Hello Sherlock."

"Percy." The curt reply from my brother. Some things will never change.

We walked to Angelo's and I couldn't keep the wry smile from forming as Angelo greeted Sherlock and his insistence that lunch was on the house and that he would personally cook it. We were seated in the window, apparently Sherlock liked to keep watch as he ate. As we perused our menus, Sherlock was actually eating today; I remembered the picture that Issy had sent me the other day. It was a cartoon from a newspaper.

"Angie, you have to see this, it really made laugh the other day." I showed the Angie the image on my phone and she started laughing. Sherlock just made a noise of annoyance holding out a hand for my phone.

"This is ridiculous." He said aggravated. I think it was the deer stalker.

"Well, I love it! It's true you all look like that! This is what happens when you get famous!"

"I blame John." I rolled my eyes at Sherlock at his comment and took my phone back.

"Yeah, blame someone else." Said Angie under her breath, luckily only I heard her.

"Issy found it by chance on the Internet, and sent it to me, Jim and I think it's hilarious! Stop being so boring Sherlock." I said smiling.

"Stop being childish." He said like a child, well if he wanted childish he would get it.

"Make me dear brother, make me. I'd love to see you try. Live a little?! Oh wait you can't your dead." I said sarcastically. Angie just watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow.

"Still being childish, I see. Do you have to keep bringing that up? Do you get on dear Jim about the same thing? After all, he actually 'shot' himself in the head." Childish was fine, but now he was just being mean.

"I'm not being childish, but you issue such delightful challenges, why wouldn't I rise to the occasion?! Yes I do, I was one that had to clear up the blood. It was lovely, why do think I left for Wales?! You get me pestering you. I left James for 2 months." I said scathingly.

"Well, I didn't have to worry about cleaning any of Sherlock's mess up because I actually thought he was dead, thank you very much, Sherlock."

"Are you two going to keep bringing this up?!" Asked Sherlock, ignoring Angie's last comment.

"Yes! You are _never_ going to live that down!" Replied Angie angrily.

"Don't worry Angie, I'll look after you. Sherlock, I'll never let you forget it." Seeing Angie's expression, I knew I'd said the wrong thing.

"Why does everyone think I need looking after?!

"Okay, looking after was the wrong choice of words. I should have said I'd stick by you no matter what. Unlike some idiots I know!"

"Alright, thank you! I do _not_ need looking after from anyone. Did you read that, Sherlock?"

"I'm aware that you're completely capable of protecting yourself." E said disinterestedly.

"Wouldn't know it from the way you act." Sniped back Angie.

"No, I agree. Sherlock, do try and show some emotion, I know you find it hard and are a robot, but at least try. People might like you more and stop wanting to punch you." I was resisting the urge to hit myself. He was so infuriatingly stoic. I was really beginning to understand why Angie was irritated with him.

"Why would I want people to like me? Most of them are boring. And showing emotion very rarely has its benefits. And that wouldn't necessarily stop people from punching me. People who do like me have punched me."

"Alright, if you're talking about John, you punched him first!"

"I will punch you if your not careful. Having a personality does have its benefits."

"I have a personality." Angie and I both laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of what kind."

"Yes the personality of a corpse." I added.

"Well, he's dead, remember?" Said Angie

"Oh yeah!" I laughed. Sherlock just sighed, rolling his eyes at our antics.

"Really?" Asked Sherlock; annoyed we were still talking about his fake death.

"Hey, I saw it happen!"

"I helped clean it up."

"Yes, well, I'm the one who actually had to do it." Finally becoming annoyed to say something useful.

"True. I'll give you that one." I replied. After a brief pause, Angie asked an interesting question, talent she had.

"By the way, when are you going to tell John that you're alive?!"

"When I'm ready."

"You've been saying that for months now!"

"John is going to be so angry with you Sherlock. For Halloween I'm going as Sherlock, deerstalker and all." I said factiously.

"Haha, great costume!" I nodded in agreement, I knew it would annoy Sherlock, apparently that was today's sport.

"If you're going to wear the deerstalker, then you won't be going as me, because that is not. My. Hat." Sherlock's frustration made me giggle harder.

"Oh, but it is! Who do you think bought one for Greg to give you?!" I admitted.

"You bought it? That rat took my money!" Poor Angie, I'd have to talk to Greg to reimburse her.

"Oh, of course it was you. It all makes sense now."

"Obviously dear brother, although at the time I didn't really know who you were, but I saw the photo on John's blog and told Greg to surprise you after your big case. We all thought it was hilarious." Sherlock's expression of discomfort and bristling annoyance was worth it. Again Angie managed to ask another poignant question.

"How is it that we've been so close to each other the past couple years and never bumped into each other?!"

"I don't know! I didn't get involved in my final year at College; I had too much work to do. Then Jim and I went travelling for a bit. Then I was in London, odd isn't it?! I'm usually at Scotland Yard at least twice a month. Once because I actually got arrested! Haha! You should've seen Mycroft's face when someone else, Jim, bailed me out! It was priceless."

"And just why did you get arrested?" Asked Angie, sounding just like my mother.

"I might've been helping Jim with something mildly illegal." I admitted with a small smile. "Does it make it better that it was so much fun?! Actually that probably makes it worse."

"Of course." Said Sherlock disapprovingly.

"Hey, don't start! You've done plenty of illegal stuff, too, mister! And you dragged me into it. Plenty of breaking and entering."

"Exactly and let's not get started on Mycroft!" I said. Mycroft was the worst out of us all.

"Well, Angie, it's not exactly illegal for you, you just pull out your CIA card and get away with it. And no, I'm not going to get started on Mycroft."

"Hey, at least mine's valid, unlike you, who just steals Lestrade's I.D." Defended Angie.

"I don't get why you two don't get on, Mycroft is great, well except when I was once mistaken as his wife, which was dreadful. It's you who keeps stealing them?! I'm telling Greg when I next see him." I threatened.

"I only pickpocket Lestrade when he's being annoying." Defended Sherlock.

"His wife?! He looks old enough to be your father!" Exclaimed Angie. I nodded grimly.

"I know, it was the most embarrassing night of my life, I was only 17! Greg is lovely stop picking on him. Pickpocket Anderson for me instead!"

"Ha, Anderson doesn't have anything I want." Scoffed Sherlock.

"Alright, how about you just stop pick pocketing period?" Requested Angie, almost knowing it was futile.

"I get bored. It's either that, or you give me my gun back."

"No! You're not going to start shooting the wall again!"

"No but Anderson is fun to torment and he a slimy excuse for a man." I said thinking of the various times he'd propositioned me or tried to grope me or just been an idiot.

"True."

"Maybe we should pay him a visit some time, Percy." Said Sherlock.

"Oh, I'd like to see that!" Laughed Angie, a slightly evil glint in her eye.

"Oh can we?! Watch the blood drain out of his body as the Holmes family descend upon him." I smiled, wild images floating through my mind of Anderson fainting!

"You make it sound like you're a bunch of vampires." Said Angie laughing.

"We are Ang, we are, which is why you can never leave!" I said with a bad Transylvanian accent. Making everyone laugh, even Sherlock!

"Well, look at Sherlock. Dark, brooding, pale skin, lack of emotion, never eats or drinks. Obsessed with dead bodies. Yeah, I'm seeing it now." Smirked Angie.

"I am not obsessed with cadavers, I just work around them, and occasionally use them for scientific experiments. And the reason I rarely eat or drink is because digestion slows down the thinking process."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." Sighed Angie.

"Come on Sherlock, We all have that bad habit. Mycroft is awful; he only eats when on business trips or if I take round a care package of food. Jim is constantly reminding me to eat and I live on a liquid diet of tea, fruit juice and occasionally stronger beverages. Let's face it we are vampires. Also, dead bodies are cool."

"I'm sorry, I just pictured you saying that last part like the Doctor. 'Fezzes are cool.' I don't know how you Holmes survive, but I need my food.

"Fezzes are cool!" I smiled, and added. "Magic, we're vampires!" I laughed. I was really beginning to feel better. At that moment our food arrived and there was a brief pause as we all tucked in. The food was fantastic.

"Well, at least the story of my life is better than Twilight!" Said Angie wryly.

"I liked Twilight!" I said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Not you too. You're becoming dull Percy." Said Sherlock

"You're so mean Sherlock! We can't all be brilliant all the time" I replied.

"So if Sherlock's a vampire, does that mean Jesse was a werewolf? Asked Angie with a coy smile.

"Maybe?!" I returned the smile.

"Hehe, well, he certainly had the chest for it." Added Angie, we both giggled.

"Meow! I agree, Jesse was gorgeous. Why did you end up with my brother again?! haha! Sorry Sherlock." I teased, not thinking that Sherlock would have an internal freak out and want to leave.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. Have fun with your women's gossip."

"Sorry Sherlock, please stay!" I said soberly, giving him my best puppy eyes, I noticed something flicker in his eyes, and he sat down.

"I will punch you, Sherlock, if you ever say anything like that again. Maybe it's because I'm the only woman in the world who will put up with you." Swore Angie.

"Super Angie!" I exclaimed.

"I thought I was Bat Girl?" Asked Ang.

"Oh Yeah! That too! You alternate between Bat Girl and Super Angie!" I said happily.

"So...I have an alter ego for my alter ego?"

"Oh yeah! You're that cool!" I replied to Angie's question., and added: "Sherlock's alter ego is the creature from the black lagoon."

"Vampire from the Black Lagoon." Quipped back Angie.

"Even better!" I laughed.

"Oh, and I thought you were done insulting me." For a second I thought I caught a glimpse of humour in his expression.

"I am never done tormenting you brother dear!"

"It's all part of having a little sister, Sherlock. And in today's world, calling you a vampire isn't an insult it's a compliment."

"Exactly, every girl wants her tall dark handsome broody vampire to whisk into the night." I agreed.

"I always did prefer werewolves, though." Said Angie winking, proving she was joking.

"Bad luck Sherlock!" I smiled, nudging him with my elbow. He looked at me like I had two heads.

"This is beyond ridiculous. I want my gun." He demanded.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you, you are not going to start shooting at the wall again!" Scolded Angie.

"No, don't shoot the wall, it's a nightmare plastering over bullet holes." I said thinking back to the occasion where four bullets got lodged into my kitchen wall, to say I was annoyed was an understatement, but that is a story for another day.

"Yeah, we haven't bothered. We haven't even bothered to get that stupid smiley face off the wall." Said Angie.

"Where did that face come from?" I asked.

"Sherlock needed a target."

"Oh! Odd choice, but fair enough." I replied.

"I was bored, and my brain was lacking activity because I didn't have any cases, and John wouldn't give me my cigarettes!" Said Sherlock.

"I wouldn't have given them to you either! Smoking kills! And not just you! Asthma!" Said Angie indicating to her self.

"Smoking is foul. It's just grim. Maybe you need a hobby Sherlock?!" I asked.

"I already tried getting him to do those logic puzzles in the crossword books, but he said he gets them done in less than a minute." Answered Angie. I nodded understanding they are very easy.

"They're boring! And I don't need a hobby I need a case! I need work!"

"Well, it's hard to get a case when you're dead."

"Oh, god. Do you have to bring that up again? That's the third time you've brought that up in an hour." Griped Sherlock.

"Well, I'm gonna keep bringing it up until you tell John that you're alive." Reprimanded Angie.

"I'm sure I can find you a case, let me have a rummage at home; there are all sorts of odd things in the attic. In fact maybe you could sort out the attic?! Or you could help on a case file I was given for my birthday? I'm only half way through and have got a bit stuck." I offered.

"Who would give you a case file for your birthday?" Asked Angie.

"I was given the original Ripper case file, its never been solved."

"I suppose I could take a look at it. It's better than nothing, and hopefully it won't be too boring if you're having trouble with it."

"Was that a compliment Sherlock?!" I asked shocked.

"For him, yes it was." Replied Angie as Sherlock just looked out of the window.

"Oh I'm flattered, I might cry." I really did feel slightly teary. "There are various trunks full of stuff that you can rummage through too, I don't think Jim even knows what's in the attic."

"I might. Doesn't sound too boring." Replied Sherlock, sounding bored. It annoyed me; I was trying to engage him. I wanted to be closer to Sherlock.

"You really are a robot." I said tersely.

"Oh, please, Sherlock! I can tell you're just bristling with excitement!" Said Angie, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I am a bit worried that I've given you permission to riffle through my stuff, but I've got nothing to hide! Well nothing that's in the house!" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't give him any ideas." Warned Angie.

"Sherlock would you invade every inch of my privacy?!" I had to ask, just in case.

"Only if necessary." Was Sherlock's short reply. His tone was serious.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"What do you think it means?" He asked, looking annoyed that I hadn't got it the second he had.

"Don't be rude." Chided Angie.

"When would it be necessary for you invade every inch of my life?"

"Make a deduction. I'm a detective, when do you think?"

"When I'm dead?!" I replied mockingly, his constant evasive answers were annoying me.

"Which hopefully that would never happen." His reply sobered me up.

"It'd better not happen!" Ordered Angie. She looked upset by the mere thought.

I smiled at Angie and said:

"Well it will eventually, but not soon. You still haven't answered my question Sherlock."

"I'm just saying that if anything were to happen to you, which I'm not saying it will, and hopefully it won't, of course I'd be the one to investigate it." He caught my eye and gave me the smallest smile, it was oddly reassuring.

"Thank you Sherlock, that means so much."

"Well, it doesn't matter cause it's not gonna happen. Why would you bring that up?!" Asked Angie defiantly.

"It is important to talk about these things. Better safe than sorry. Especially considering the kind of things the three of us are exposed to, it's a dangerous life." Said Sherlock, his voice gentle.

"Ang, there is always the possibility that something might happen. Like Sherlock said, the life we lead isn't exactly safe. Why do think I disappeared last week. Sometimes you've got to get your hands dirty."

" I know, I just don't like thinking about the possibility that it might happen. I've lost enough people in my life." Her sadness was palpable. She'd suffered enough for one lifetime.

"I promise I'll do my best to live till I'm 100 as long as you do too!" I said quietly, gently squeezing her hand.

"It's a deal." Agreed Angie, with a watery smile.

"That goes for you too Sherlock, I want a very old family!" I said pointedly at my brother.

"I'm not making any promises." Was all Sherlock could say, no humour in his voice, he's shut down and become his robot self again.

"Oh, you always have to bring the mood down, don't you?" Asked Angie, hurt.

"I'm just being realistic." He said sighing.

"Well, you don't have to be 100% realistic and serious all the time." Argued Angie.

I wanted to break the tension; in odd way Angie and Sherlock were like an old married couple. It was quite funny. Little did I realise a flippant comment would end our somewhat amusing lunch.

"You two are hilarious!"

"Just how are we hilarious?" Asked Sherlock scathingly, I wanted to flinch at the tone of voice.

"It's just the way you bicker."

"Well, as long as you're being entertained." Sherlock's tone was so cold and uncaring. I felt awful.

"Sherlock, leave her alone." Asked Angie, putting a hand in his arm to try and reengage him, he just shrugged her off and went back to looking out the window.

"Sherlock?" I asked to no response. I quietly said. "I'm sorry. I'll leave." I stood up and put my coat on, forcing myself not to cry.

"You know what, I think I'll go with you, Percy." Added Angie, she was more than frustrated with Sherlock's erratic behaviour.

"Why?" He asked sharply.

"Well, she doesn't like being in that big empty house all alone. It's what friends and family do Sherlock, they support each other." Bit back Angie. She met me just outside the door.

"Its okay Angie, I need to go and see Mycroft. I've got to talk to him about last week. Thank you though. Spend some time alone with Sherlock." I said sadly.

"Percy, that is the last thing I want to do right now."

"Spend some time with him, for me please. I'll be fine." I said, knowing Sherlock was going to leave soon, they needed time together.

"Since when do you take his side?" Asked Angie hurt.

"I'm not taking his side. I just want you both to have some time alone, without me invading your space." I responded, my voice a little stronger.

"Percy, you're not invading, you're never invading. Right now, there's nothing to invade." Defended Angie, her insistence made smile a little.

"Just stay with him, please. I need to go; Mycroft's expecting me." I lied.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye, oh lunch is on me." I added before turning to leave. I handed Angie a wad of money.

"I'd argue, but I know there's no point, so thanks." I nodded.

"Think nothing of it. Bye and tell Sherlock, I'm sorry." I asked.

"I will. Bye."

I turned back towards Baker Street and home. As I reached my front door, I felt a sense of dread fall across me. I opened the door and re-entered my gilded prison.


	24. Chapter 22 - Dodging the Cracks

AN: Hello! Sorry for my absence, I've been a little busy with work...a huge wardrobe to run on a production of Phantom of the Opera. Fun but tiring. Thanks again to the wonderfully brilliant **naturerocs** she keeps me inspired and is such a great writing partner!

A quick reminder...No copyright intended and I have no affiliation with Sherlock or the BBC. I only own Percy.

* * *

Chapter 22 - Dodging the Cracks

My phone ringing woke me.

"Hello?"

"Percy, its Brian, what's your schedule like?"

"Open, very open, I have nothing on at the moment."

"Fancy coming to manage our wardrobe for a couple of weeks, our current head of wardrobe is away with flu."

"Yeah that sounds amazing. What show?"

"Phantom!"

"Oh yes, that's amazing. When do you need me?"

"Sunday night to go through the show and Monday is the next performance."

"No problem, see you Sunday!"

"You're a life saver. Speak soon."

"Bye."

I put my phone back on the bedside table and looked at the clock, it was 9am, and I was amazed I'd slept so long. Five hours was a good night. I got up, showered and dressed, and went into the kitchen for some tea. I can't start the day without a cup of tea.

I sent Angie a text asking her over for some breakfast and minutes later there was a ring at the door.

"Hi Ang."

"Hi."

We grabbed our food and went into the living room.

"Can you do me a huge favour? Would you keep an eye on the house for me whilst I'm away? I'm going on tour for a couple of weeks with a show."

"Sure, no problem!" Smiled Angie.

"Thanks Sweetie, just thank you so much. It's one less thing to worry about!" I smiled back.

"Yeah, you've got enough to worry about right now. What show is it?"

"Your favourite, Phantom."

"Lucky! You get to watch it for free for two weeks straight?! I guess I'll just have to deal with the movie."

"I don't get time to watch it! It will be fun though. "

"Do you mind if...I mean, um, do you want me to stay at your house, or just check in from time to time?"

"Feel free, you have a key, make yourself at home. Jim's away for however long, so..."

"Okay, thanks. Have fun! Call me, let me know you got there okay." Smiled Angie. I knew she was a little jealous that I got to be around Phantom for two weeks, but I have never seen a show that I have worked on.

"Will do! Actually, we might end up swapping, I may have to stay at yours, as I'm not speaking to my idiot of a husband."

"Yeah, we both have our clever idiots who are excruciatingly aggravating. I'll kick Harry out soon so you can stay over."

"Oh thank you, you don't need to, I could stay with Mycroft. Jim is in the dog house, big time."

"Sherlock and Jim certainly have a lot in common, don't they? And of course I will! I'd always prefer you staying over than Harry."

"They do, its scary. I actually called Jim, Sherlock the other day without even realising, that caused a bit of a fight, hence why I am not speaking to him."

"Oh, that must have been nasty. God forbid I ever call Sherlock Jim."

"I nearly sent a text to Sherlock that was for Jim. It would cause a world of pain."

"Tell me about it."

"Jim phoned me at 3am! 3am! To then hang up on me five minutes later! Rude. When I spoke to him last night, I did tell Jim he will sleep on the sofa when he gets home."

"Sorry. Men are idiots."

"They really are."

"Oh, and Sherlock just topped it all off the other day. I ran out of...girl stuff, because Sherlock thought he could use them to wipe up a spill in the bathroom. I mean, how stupid can he be?! Can he not read?!"

"Seriously, he's actually clueless sometimes!" I was having trouble hiding my laughter.

"I know, it took him like five minutes to finally realise why I was mad at him!"

"For such a genius, he is so dense! Mycroft is so much easier to deal with. Tell him NO and he leaves well alone, Sherlock has no sense of self-preservation. Jim is nearly as bad as Sherlock."

"You make Mycroft sound like a trained puppy." Laughed Angie, her face fell slightly as she said:

"Sherlock's already gotten himself 'killed' once. I just know he's planning something. I swear, if he does that to me again, I won't be able to forgive him." I had to cheer Angie up.

"Mycroft is very well trained, well around me, around other people not so much! Remember I've known him nearly as long as Sherlock has. Want to know something about Mycroft I bet you'd never guess?!

"Sure, I could use something to hold over his head. Just in case." Grinned Angie.

"Mycroft is actually my Godfather. Also he's scared of bees."

"More like The Godfather. And scared of bees...he's not allergic to them, is he? Or does he know that some of them are aliens?" Laughed Angie, I got her image of Vespiforms flying round London and laughed with her.

"I think they creep him out, he's not good with wasps either!" Our giggles clamed down, and Angie's expression became more serious.

"I mean it, though. If he abandons me again...I don't think I'd be able to forgive him." Said Angie quietly, her fear and anger apparent in her voice.

"If Sherlock does anything foolish...well compared to me, Jim will look like child's play. I won't forgive him for hurting you." I said pointedly.

"Percy...you know I can tell when you're keeping something from me." Said Angie accusingly.

"I'm not, Ang, promise." I lied, well enough for Angie to drop the subject.

"Well, I have to go down to Scotland Yard later. Greg asked for my help with a case that they just closed. He just feels like they didn't really solve it, so he wants me to take a look at it."

"Good luck, I'm sure you'll crack it quickly. Say hi to Greg for me."

"I will. Have fun on your trip!"

"Thanks!"

After Angie left, I cleaned up the kitchen and started collecting up my things. By dinnertime I was packed and ready, all I had to do was collect my train ticket in the morning. I had an e-mail from Brian telling me my accommodation was sorted. The next morning I was up and on my way to Waterloo Station.

The show was going really well and it was great catching up with everyone. I hadn't seen them all for a year or two. They all went a little nuts over me getting married, but the excitement was infectious and I joined in their fun. The odd sensation that I was being followed had started after only a day; every night as I walked back to the hotel I was sure there was someone following me. After my first week a huge bouquet of dark red and white roses arrived, I ignored them thinking they were for one of the leads. Later, a stagehand came looking for me with a card, asking me if I like the roses. I was confused, but when I read the card I understood, it read:

_Forgive me. If I'd known...I'm sorry._

I felt sick. I knew it wasn't Jim, for one, he always sent me lilies. I had an idea of whom it might be, but I didn't want to believe it. I asked Angie and she confirmed my suspicions, Moran. Who else would send me flowers as an apology?

The feeling of being followed still crept into my mind as I walked home, but before I knew it my time on the show was over and I was heading back to London.

The scene I arrived back to was chaos. I opened the front door and everything had been destroyed. It was like a gorilla had gone crazy in every room down stairs and up. I dropped my bag and crumpled. I cried. I felt violated.

I really hated being alone, when Jim was home, a thing like this would so rarely happened, as soon as he was away it seemed that every other day someone tried to kill one of us or ruin our home. I forced myself to stop crying, I washed my face and called two very reliable people, first Greg, then Angie.

"Scotland Yard, how may I help you?" A nasal female answered.

"Can I speak to DI Lestrade please?" I asked.

"Transferring you now."

"Thank you."

Two rings later.

"Hello?" Answered Greg.

"Greg, it's Percy."

"Hello Percy, everything alright? I've not seen you in a while."

"I wish this was purely a social call, but my house has been broken into and ransacked. I know it's not your department, but I wouldn't feel safe around strangers."

"Not a problem, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much." I text him my address, whilst waiting, I called Angie.

"Hi, Percy!" Greeted Angie cheerily.

"Hi, Angie, I'm home. Fancy being a detective for me and work out who trashed my house?" I asked. There was a shocked pause.

"Oh my gosh, your house was trashed?! I'll be right over!"

"Thanks."

Unsurprisingly, Angie arrived first.

"It's a total mess." I sighed as I looked around. "They went through everything."

Angie frowned. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Percy. I feel so guilty!"

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I've called Greg, so keep Sherlock at home!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I will. I still feel bad."

"Thanks. Oh, and I need somewhere to stay. Jim knows, he suggested I stay with you, but, you know, Harry, etc."

I looked at her, then back at me phone as it beeped. "I'll kick Harry out. You're more important to me than she is."

I shook my head, Mycroft had replied to my text for help. "It's fine. Mycroft told me to be over for dinner by 7. The thought means a lot, though, thanks."

"No problem. I'll stay till Greg leaves. Don't want you to face Anderson on your own."

Percy smiled. "Poor Anderson, I think he's the one that needs protection." She laughed a little.

After another fifteen minutes an array of officers and the entourage that followed Greg arrived and started cordoning off my home. They went through what was missing, broken and dusted for prints and DNA traces. I answered the same questions over and over; I just wanted to talk to Greg.

"How you doing Percy?" Asked Greg as he perched next to me.

"As well as can be expected." I said dejectedly, Greg nodded.

"Have you got somewhere to stay tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, with Mycroft."

"Good. You'll be safe there." I made a vague noise of approval. "I hear through the grapevine, congratulations are in order."

"Hmm?"

"You getting married. Where was my invite?"

"Oh yeah, thank you. We had a tiny wedding, just James and I; Mycroft gave me away."

"Well congratulations, does Mr…"

"Moriarty." I said quietly.

"Moriarty? Hold on as in the guy we arrested for breaking into the crown jewels?" Shock and realisation growing on Greg's face, I expected him to run a mile, but as ever he accepted the facts and was quietly supportive.

"Yep, we've been together eight years, married for a couple of months." Greg nodded at my words, still digesting my revelation.

"How did I never know this?"

"Not sure." I said shrugging, not really wanting to talk about my ever absent husband.

The always-annoying voice of Anderson came floating through the door with Angie hot on his heels.

"We're done here, not that there was much to find."

"Anderson, you're as blind as ever. Did you not see the scrap of fabric caught on the broken window?" Raged Angie, sounding very much like Sherlock. I tried not to laugh.

"What broken window?" Asked Anderson.

"Angie what are you doing here?" Asked Greg, shocked at seeing her.

"I asked for her help." I replied

"You know each other?" Asked Anderson disbelievingly.

"We've been friends since we were children." Replied Angie curtly.

"Really?" Greg asked.

"Yes, that and Angie was dating my brother." I replied looking straight at Anderson, with my iciest stare.

"Brother?" Asked Anderson, looking a bit pale.

"Yes, I found out not long ago that Sherlock and Mycroft, were, and are my older brothers." I replied with a smile. Anderson paled a little more and backed away. I ignored him.

"Explains a lot." Said Greg.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." I defended.

"You've been in enough trouble to last my career young lady." He said trying to conceal his smile.

"Young lady? Greg, I'm married and an adult."

"You still need rescuing form various scrapes, Mycroft keeps in touch." I blushed at his words. Greg had always been like an uncle to me, looking out for me and always there when I needed someone to talk to or when I wanted to escape from Mycroft.

Another hour passed of people traipsing through the house collecting evidence and photographing everything.

"If anything turns up, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Greg." I said hugging him.

"Anytime. Stay safe." I waved as he drove off.

After the last of the officers left, I smiled at Angie.

"Thanks, Angie, you're an amazing friend."

"No problem. You've been through a lot lately."

I sighed. "It's getting a bit tedious. I'd give anything for 5 minutes of peace and quiet."

Angie nodded. "I completely understand. Between dealing with Sherlock, and Harry…I had lunch with John last week, and he saw my wrist, and now he's apologising! A bit late."

I sighed.

"Can you and I go and live on a remote island away from all the irritations and stupid men in our lives?"

She smiled. "Sounds good. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Great, I'll pack." I laughed a little. "I suppose I'd better tidy up, pack and leave Jim a note."

Angie nodded. "Alright, let me know if you need anything."

I smirked.

"How come Anderson was sent down. Greg told me he's on sick leave. Apparently he's suffering hallucinations due to stress." I smirked at Angie. "What did you do to him?"

I smiled. "Sherlock came down to the Yard with me, said he kept out of sight, obviously not completely. And I may have told Anderson that Sherlock must be haunting him because of how he treated Sherlock."

I laughed. "Oh, that's brilliant!" Anderson's reactions made more sense.

Angie nodded. "Yeah. Made my week a little brighter. Even got Sherlock laughing." I smiled.

"Wow, must have done him a world of good to get out of Baker Street."

She frowned. "Didn't last long. I'm worried about him." Angie looked at me. "We had to go to this drug dealer to investigate, and it turned out that...he was Sherlock's old dealer. I think it's getting to him."

My face fell. "Where is it?"

"Uh, some place called Duke's? The whole time we were questioning him, he kept trying to sell Sherlock drugs. Apparently he went there enough to have a 'usual'." Ang sighed. "That was the first time I'd seen Sherlock not want to question someone, he was actually nervous! I've never seen him look so...unsure. He had an iron grip on my arm."

I frowned. "Angie, stay away from that place. I'll talk to Sherlock." Memories of being lost and scared as a teenager came flooding back, I was so close to giving in at the moment, and maybe helping Sherlock would help me?

Angie looked at me, concerned. "You know about it?"

I glanced away.

"I might have been there before. I'll talk to him, I understand his reaction."

Angie stared at me, shocked.

"What?! When?!" I frowned. "Was it after the bullying?"

I nodded a little.

"A little. More so after I was taken. I accidentally overdosed."

Angie frowned, she didn't understand.

"What do you mean taken? What happened?" Asked Angie.

I took a deep breath.

"When I was held hostage, Jim saved my life and nearly died in the process. I wasn't sleeping, and when I did the nightmares were horrendous. I was still living with Mycroft I was only 18. I developed a bit of a habit."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that." Angie frowned, but came and put an arm round my shoulders. I shrugged in response, trying to push the memories away. There was a period of silent reflection.

"Didn't you say Seb introduced you to Jim? When exactly did you meet Seb?" Angie broke the silence with a curveball of a question. I had to re-gather my thoughts to answer.

"I met Seb by working for Mycroft, and yes, he did introduce me to Jim, but Jim and I clicked very quickly, which Seb didn't like." I thought of how jealous he became.

"Alright, but when did you actually meet Seb? I'm just trying to get timelines straightened out."

I sighed. "When I was just 18, not long before I started Art College. I was spying for Mycroft. We had an odd relationship before I met Jim, but once Jim and I started dating, I told him we'd only ever be friends."

Angie frowned.

"So it sounds like you met him about two months after we broke up." My mind came to an almighty stop. That couldn't be true?! It felt like our lives had been tangled in some odd game of fate, brushing up against each other, but never touching.

"What?! Really?!" Is aid more loudly than I intended.

"We broke up when I was 23, in June. You're 5 years younger than me, you'd have been 18." Angie nodded and explained.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, I met Seb at the end of the summer before I went to college in October. Our lives really have been so inexorably linked."

Angie nodded; another silence fell between us, not awkward, just a moment of time to reflect on the huge information we both needed to absorb.

"Can I tell you something that I need to get off my chest, but you have got to swear not to tell anyone!"

I looked at Angie concerned.

"Of course. What's up?"

She took a deep breath.

"Uh...he proposed, Seb. He had to leave for about a month, probably because of some job, and when he came back, he took me out on this amazing date, and...proposed." I stared at Angie for a second.

"What?! Angie, that's huge! What did you say?"

She sighed. "I told him I needed to think about it, I mean he's a killer! And..." She frowned. "I think I was going to say yes. I felt the same way you feel about Jim. But then I walked in on one of his jobs, and Jim was there, and you know, didn't want any witnesses, and ordered Seb to kill me. And he was going to do it. He was going to stand there and just shoot me, the woman he supposedly was in love with, and was going to shoot me dead because his boss told him to!" She frowned, her anger rising the more she spoke, she was still hurt by his actions.

I frowned at her sympathetically, and took her hand in mine.

"Oh, Angie, I'm so sorry."

She frowned and stared at her feet. "I almost died."

"Angie, I'm sorry, I really am. I wish we could make the past disappear and be children playing pirates again!" I smiled.

She gave me a small, quick, smile.

"Thanks, but I wasn't talking about Moran almost shooting me. Please don't hate me."

I frowned; I looked up at Angie, confused.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I love Jim, but it comes at the cost of my sanity." I frowned, obviously angry now. "I can't believe he...oh, I can't forgive him for this."

She frowned.

"You've always looked up to me, and I almost did something so stupid, and it would have hurt all of you so much, and even though I didn't do it, I am so, so sorry, Percy."

I shook my head.

"You don't need to apologise. I will always look up to you. It's my husband who has to answer to me now."

She looked at me.

"He's never done something this bad. You almost lost me, and it was my own fault." She took a deep breath. "Percy...I almost..." She closed my eyes. "Killed myself. I wasn't thinking, I am so, so sorry, Percy."

I looked at Angie, shocked for a second, then shook my head and gave her a small smile. How could I blame Angie, for something that I'd done myself?

"You never have to apologise. We'll call it even, I did something similar." I frowned again. "He needs to be held accountable. I can't keep turning a blind eye, you're family, Ang."

She shook her head.

"Jim didn't even know you then, he had no idea who I was, and he probably doesn't know that it was me." She smiled a little. "And honestly, in hindsight, I'm glad it happened, because that's how me and Jess met." She smiled at the bittersweet memory.

I sighed.

"That's not the point. He knows you now, he married me. I've ignored so many things, always hoping that something good will happen, that he'll stop. When I flew out to see him, I've never seen him so dark." I frowned.

"He's changed, Ang. He's not the man I fell in love with."

"I suppose I'm lucky Moran showed his true colours before I committed. I'm sorry, Percy. I'll always be here for you." Comforted Angie, we were both a mess, but knowing you had someone who'd made the same mistakes and survived, was a real help.

"I know, thank you, and the same for you. We have each other and that's what's important." I said with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, Percy." Replied Angie.

I nodded. "Send Sherlock over later, and I'll talk to him about..."

"Thanks." Angie looked relieved. "I'll send Sherlock over."

"Thanks, Ang."

My mind raced at all the things Angie had said. Moran had proposed to her, she loved him. I finally understood why she offered so many warnings. Jim had ordered Seb to kill her. Granted Jim didn't know Angie or me then, but how could he ask Seb to kill the woman he loved?! It was so heartless. His lack of compassion nearly caused Angie to take her own life. I really don't know if I can forgive that.

I really hoped Sherlock would actually talk and not just brush this off. I needed help too. Ever since I'd rushed to Jim's side in Russia and had to watch him break a man into submission, I'd been scared, I'd started to feel different. I couldn't sleep and I rarely wanted food. My brain was in overdrive and I watched every shadow like it was a threat. Haring that name, "Duke's" gave me an odd sense of calm, like there was a way out, an escape route of needed.

No! I had to stay clean, I promised Mycroft. I promised him I'd never do that again. Even if I felt so lost, I had a husband to think of, a man I loved with my entire being. If I went back to my old ways I wouldn't be able to stop, it would kill me.

I stood in the hallway and looked around at the remnants of my home, it was ruined. Broken glass and shredded books lay everywhere, it was like some crazy metaphor for my life. Something beautiful and perfect that starts with love and slowly the cracks begin to show before it explodes into million pieces and breaks apart everyone involved.

A sharp knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I opened it to see Sherlock standing there, looking less than pleased.

"Come in Sherlock."

"What happened?" He asked. Looking at the scene with his hawk like gaze.

"A welcome home present. I think someone wants Jim's attention." I replied. Sherlock looked at me, and nodded slightly.

"Stay vigilant Percy."

"I will." I paused, as I walked back into the semi tidy living room, Sherlock following me. I sat down, as did my brother.

"Sherlock, can we talk?" I asked.

"Percy, I think you interfered in my relationship with Angie enough when you were urging me to propose." He chastised. I rolled my eyes.

"This has nothing to do with your relationship with Angie."

"What is it, then?" He asked, I took a deep breath and decided the blunt approach was needed.

"When you were working on a case, you ended up at Duke's didn't you?!"

"Ah, you've been talking to Angie. Why is it that she tells you everything and me nothing?" There was vulnerability in his words Sherlock was hurt.

"I've known Angie since I was a child Sherlock, the only person who knows me that well is Mycroft." I replied gently, placing my hand on Sherlock's arm. I was surprised when he didn't shrug me off. I continued quietly, finding it harder to voice than I'd realised.

"I wanted to talk to you because, if you need someone to talk to then I understand what it's like, going back there and not being a customer." My words sparked his defence mechanism; he pulled his arm away from my hand and stood up, his back to me.

"I just don't like the atmosphere there and I wanted to get Angie out of there. I know how much she hates those kinds of places." He said, his voice tense.

"Sherlock you know that's not what I'm talking about." I pushed, we had to talk about this, if he wouldn't admit that he needed the help, and then I would beg for it.

"It's not something I want to talk about." He replied, his shoulders sagging a little.

"We need to talk about it." I said, more forcefully. I stood and met Sherlock face to face. I made eye contact, and asked him.

"Why do you think I know about Duke's?" For a second understanding flickered between us, he knew what I was saying. I'd been an addict too. As quickly as the moment flickered to life, it died and Sherlock closed off his emotions.

"Obviously you've been there before. And I assume that was a long time ago, just like it was a long time ago when I was there."

"It was long enough, but sometimes it feels like yesterday." I said quietly. I rarely got to talk about this point of my past. Jim still didn't like to believe that I overdosed. He kept me clean, through encouragement and love, but recently that support was slipping.

"It never really goes away, that thought in the back of your mind, the escape."

After a long pause, Sherlock said, more to himself than me, but I heard the defiance in his voice.

"I'm fine."

"Why do you try an hide all the time? We can help each other, and I can tell your lying. Your fingers keep twitching.

"It was just unnerving being back in a place that brought up a lot of...negative memories."

"I know, I hate even walking down the same street."

Again there was a long pause, we sat in silence memories of our pasts filling our minds. Tentatively I asked a question that I'd been wondering for months,

"What made you stop?" Sherlock looked at me, his gaze softened and he came and sat next to me.

"You'd better not tell anyone this. Partly Mycroft, he actually showed ME that he was worried. And...Lestrade. That's when I started helping him out with cases. I think it was a way to keep me occupied. And of course, Mother." I nodded. Taking in his words. Mycroft, the man who kept us safe and watched over us, even if we didn't always want it, he was always there when we needed him.

"What about you?" Asked Sherlock.

"Mycroft. He was the one who found me. He got me into rehab. It's the only time I've seen him cry. WE both take Mycroft for granted." I said quietly.

"I know. But I'm fine now. I saw what those three went through the last time, and I swear, I would never do that to Angie." Replied Sherlock, a strong conviction in his voice. I envied his strength. I gave him a small smile; I knew he loved Angie, even if he never said the words. I took a deep breath.

"Will you help me Sherlock? I'm not as strong as you, especially whilst Jim is away." I needed help, the cravings had been getting stronger recently, it would so easy...no, don't hurt everyone.

"Of course." The simplest answer in the world, strengthened my resolve so much, I suddenly didn't feel so alone. Sherlock understood, he knew. My next action too him by surprise, but he didn't push me away as I hugged my brother.

"Thank you. You really are a wonderful brother Sherlock, I'm glad we found each other."

"You're not bad yourself." Said Sherlock with a short laugh. I smiled as I released him. I stood up, walking over to a locked cupboard under one of the bookshelves.

"Shall we get working on that Ripper case? I need a distraction."

"I wouldn't mind taking a look at that. I'm sure if I had been there originally, I'd have solved it quickly. We would have solved it quickly."

"I'm sure you'll spot what I can't in seconds. I think it's to do with the hand writing and main copycat murderer." That moment my phone rang it was Mycroft.

"Hello Mycroft."

"Percy, meet me at the club, I have a little job for you."

"Really? Do I need to do anything before I come over?"

"No. Just come as soon as possible."

"Okay, give me half an hour and I'll be there."

"Thank you." With that he hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned back onto Sherlock.

"Sorry to cut our evening of detective work short, but I have to go and met Mycroft, he has a job for me. I'll leave you the file, See what you think."

"Alright, I'll let you know." Said Sherlock as he gathered up the file and stood up. As I locked the door, Sherlock turned to me.

"And, thank you." I smiled up at my brother.

"Always. I'll tell Mycroft hello." We parted ways.


	25. Chapter 23 - Losing Faith

Chapter 23 – Losing Faith

Angie came storming into the kitchen; she made me jump as she yelled.

"I swear I am going to KILL him!"

"What's happened? Kill who?" I asked.

"Sherlock. He...come on, I shouldn't be crying! It's his own damn fault!" She sobbed, hot angry tears pouring down her face. I was going to kick my idiot brother for whatever he'd done to upset Angie.

"Angie, calm down sweetie. Take a deep breath. What has Sherlock done?!"

"He relapsed." She whispered, still crying. I was silent for a minute, letting her words sink.

"What?! After the promise he made me?! Oh Angie, I'm so sorry." I said, trying to soothe her.

"I don't know what to do. Although; I don't want to do anything to help him. He can deal with this himself." She was angry, and understandably so. I was angry too.

"I'll help him. You need to have some space and time. It's going to be hard."

"Tell me about it." She said quietly, her sarcasm showing how annoyed she still was. Her crying had clamed, to the odd sniffle.

"Can you get Harry out of the house, I'll go over and deal with Sherlock." She nodded, there was a brief pause. I re-boiled the kettle and both made us tea. She smiled in thanks as I handed her the mug. Angie took a deep breath.

"He called me Irene. And that kind of thing doesn't just come out of nowhere. He must have been thinking about her lately. What if that's what he's been hiding? What if he's been seeing her?!" Another shocking revelation, lately Angie had been filled with them.

"I understand how angry you are, I do, but give it some time, he needs to readjust as much as you do. He wouldn't have an affair." Sherlock may be many annoying things; by an adulterer was not one of them.

"But I know how he thinks, all technical. And technically, we're not married, our dating relationship isn't even doing that well, and Irene Adler can seduce the most heartless man. I saw her get what she wants out of men you would never believe would betray their wives." I thought about Irene Adler, it was funny her trying to seduce Jim, he just looked uncomfortable; she was all show.

"It didn't work with my husband! No, Sherlock is loyal to the hilt; he wouldn't betray you like that. He's very old fashioned in some respects."

"But he did fall in love with her, I can tell, no matter how much he denies it. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have bothered saving her life." Sherlock was odd in that respect, I reckon it was her intelligence and blatant disregard for the rules he liked, not her personality.

"Let me find out why he did it. I don't know how anyone could love that woman, but whether or not he did, he loves you, and I know he does." I tried to reassure her, but her confidence was knocked.

"Sometimes, and I hate myself for it, but sometimes I wish I'd never met that man."

"It'll work eventually Angie." I said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's what I thought about Moran, and that's what I thought about Jesse, and those both turned out great!" She was so desolate I wanted to fix it. Then the solution popped into my head. Mycroft, he'd be able to explain Sherlock much better than I could.

"I don't know what to do to make it better, the best person to talk to now would be Mycroft."

"Mycroft?! I suppose. He has had to deal with that idiot before."

"Mycroft might surprise you." I said with a gentle smile.

"I guess I'd better go over there now. It's already late. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Of course, I made up the bed for you earlier, I had a feeling you might need it."

"Thanks." Said Angie with a weak smile. She was still a bit shaken after Sherlock's behaviour.

"Anytime. I'll go and sort out my brother." I said consolingly.

"Good luck." Whished Angie.

"You too." I smiled.

I went to change into my running clothes, I heard Angie speaking to Harry on the phone, getting her out of Baker Street. I waited a little, called out goodbye and headed over to 221b.

"You broke your promise, you promised me that you'd never take drugs again. Why, Sherlock, just tell me why?"

"What?" Asked Sherlock blearily.

"Look at you, your already starting feel the withdrawal, what did you take last night?!" I demanded, I was hurt and angry with Sherlock.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The audacity! He looked me in the eye and lied.

"Sherlock, I can see the track mark on your arm." I said bluntly. He had enough humility to look ashamed.

"Honestly, it was all a bit of a blur." He replied quietly, looking at the floor. My anger melted away as I saw the broken expression on his face.

"Sherlock what happened? What upset you that much?" I asked gently. Sherlock stood up suddenly pacing, his voice rising as he spoke.

"I've had a lot on my mind. It was a bit of an overload. I thought I could handle it, I didn't want to hurt Angie...but being back at Duke's...it was too much. I wasn't strong enough. There, are you happy now? No cold, emotionless facade. I've just bared my soul to you." He was so upset and scared. I slowly stood up, keeping eye contact. I took his hand, surprised when he didn't flinch.

"Sherlock I care about you. I understand, and I forgive you." My words caused him to pull away from me and flop back in his chair like a defiant child.

"No offense, but you're not the one I need forgiveness from." I knew it was the come down, making him more irritable than normal, but his words stung.

"If you don't want someone fighting your corner don't have it Sherlock. You broke your promise to me, it hurt a lot. I understand why you did, but it doesn't erase the action. I think Angie may forgive you eventually." I said passionately, letting the hurt spill through into my words. I wiped away a stray tear.

"No she won't. I've done enough to her. She'll be better off without me." Sherlock sighed he was defeated. I knelt in front of him.

"You know that's not true. Sherlock, as much as you like to deny it, we all love you, we want you in our lives."

"Ha. I know how much she's been through. This is the final breaking point, and if it isn't, my...upcoming absence will be." He said darkly, meeting my eyes, I knew him leaving would break Angie, but if he left on good terms then maybe she'd forgive him.

"Sherlock, Angie is an intelligent woman, she'll know that you've left for a reason. When you do go, you need to let her know you're alright, even if she says she doesn't want to speak to you. Give her a sign you're alive."

"That's actually not a bad idea." I smiled at his words.

"Thank you. I won't sugar coat it, Angie is furious, and hurt, and she'll be more so when you leave, but she'll be looked after whilst your gone, I'll watch over her, so will Mycroft." Sherlock nodded. I stood up.

"Now we're going to get you cleaned up and the go for a run. I do hope you can keep up Sherlock."

"The only time I run is when I have to, which is usually only when I'm on a case." He said sounding completely disinterested.

"Tough, right now, I'm in charge. Go change, we are going for a run and don't argue. We'll start with 5 miles. For the next three weeks you and I are going to run every morning, it helps." It did, it focused the mind and expelled the excess energy.

"Oh, dull."

"Do it. Think of it as penance. Go change. Now." I said in clipped phrases, they were instructions not requests.

"I'm finding more and more similarities between you and Angie." I looked at him and nodded. He came out of his room, in some form of relaxed clothing, which I was surprised he owned, but it would do.

"Whatever motivates you? Just don't irritate me, or you get the Moriarty in me, except I'm less playful. Oh and Sherlock..." I said playfully.

"Hmm"

"Try and keep up." I said with a grin and started to run.

I flew down the stairs and waited by the front door, I pulled up my running playlist and could feel the excitement of a competition and a runs ourselves through me. Sherlock followed me down the stairs looking a little disgruntled; at least he'd listened. He locked the door and I immediately started running. To begin with he kept pace, a determination not to be shown up keeping him going, but by mile 3 he was starting to lag, he was now five laces behind me.

Sherlock POV

I had always privately prided myself on being relatively fit, I spent a lot of time running, chasing suspects on cases and quickly exiting situations, but trying to keep up with Percy was hard. She'd barely broken a sweat. Se mad ethics look so easy and kept a fast even pace all the way, never slowing. I had underestimated her level of fitness.

I was loathed to admit it, but it was helping, my brainwashing occupied with what I was doing that the nagging craving had dissipated and I felt less anxious, less restless. When I'd first come off the drugs, I'd gone cold turkey and done it the hard way, I shunned all support. I am Sherlock Holmes; I don't need anybody or anyone's help. Then I met John, then Angie and then Percy. Each of them working their way into my life and finding a way to stay there.

I heard her voice call back to me.

"Come on Sherlock, only one mile left, then you'll be home."

I gave her a withering look, but pushed myself on. I'd never admit to Percy how much her help meant, how could I?

Percy POV

Before long we rounding the corner to Baker Street and I saw Anthea waiting by the car, her customary pose of Blackberry in hand and casual disinterest. She looked up and saw me; she opened the door and gestured for me to get in the car. I was confused; Mycroft never whisked me off anywhere. I got into the car; Sherlock just nodded and went into the flat. Anthea handed me an envelope adorned with Mycroft's signature cursive script. I opened the envelope addressed to me.

_Dear Percy,_

_I only got the call minutes ago; your parents have been murdered. The car will take you straight to Brecon; Anthea will sort everything and anything you need. You have my deepest sympathies. I'm sorry I can't be there I am stuck in Russia._

M

I felt my stomach lurch, I had to re-read the not a hundred times before I could understand the words. I felt a party f me shut down and switch to survival mode. Basic human functions, emotions can come later, deal with the task in hand.

We stopped by the house so I could collect my phone and leave a note in case Angie came over or maybe Jim came home.

We arrived in Brecon quicker than I thought possible. Pulling up in front of my parents house felt strange. I hadn't seen them in months, then no sooner do the arrive home are the killed. It was too early for any alarm to be raised, I opened the front door and tentatively stepped into the house, it was so quiet, the veil of death permeating every brick. I searched upstairs first, and found nothing untoward and slowly made my way downstairs, I kept avoiding the kitchen, I knew, deep down I knew that's where they would be. I can just picture Mum sat at the table with the paper, making comments about which politician had done wrong and Dad making tea. I pushed the door open and fell to my knees, blood slacked the floor, bullet holes in both their heads.

I couldn't stop myself, I wretched, throwing up. Every time I blinked I would see their pale lifeless bodies. I was shaking. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I pulled my phone out and dialled 999. The police were there before I knew any time had passed. I still felt like a zombie. I couldn't stand to stay in their house, I stayed I our rental cottage, empty since Sherlock and Angie had gone back to London.

I stepped into the house and curled up on the sofa. I felt hollow. I sat in the dark staring into space; slowly I felt the tears begin to fall. Soon I was screaming with the pain of losing the two humans who'd taken me in and loved me like their own. I sobbed till I could hardly breathe. I felt desperate and alone.

The next morning, I woke to the cold light of a November morning in my tired eyes. I went back not automatic. I showered, dressed and waited. Eventually a knock on the door broke my reverie, the police liaison wanted to speak to me. I told them all I could remember and what I'd found. I was told I could go back at the end of the day, as everything would've been cleaned.

That night I was informed the post mortems would be completed by Saturday night and that the bodies we to be released on the Monday. I informed Anthea of what I, what they would have, wanted and she organised the service for the Wednesday afternoon.

On Saturday I got a call from Angie.

"Is everything alright? I got your note." It was so kind of her to ring, but I just wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Can we talk when I get back?"

"Sure. I hope everything's all right. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." I said putting the phone down tears falling again as I cried myself to sleep.

Two days of mind numbing pain and the phone rings again, it's Angie, this time it's a relief to hear her voice.

"Hey, my mum just told me what happened. Are you alright?!" Asked Angie kindly.

"Not really." I sighed. I wasn't going to lie.

"I am so sorry, Percy. Do you need me to come down?" I really did, but I couldn't ask her of that, she'd done so much already.

"It's alright, I'm coming back after the funeral. Thanks though."

"Alright. When is the funeral? I'll at least come down for that." Angie asked.

"Wednesday at 3. St. David's Church." I replied, my voice dull, I'd said it so many times in the last two days.

"Alright, I'll probably come down tomorrow to help Mum and Dad. I'll tell John, too."

"Okay. Mycroft knows, but he can't come. I can't get hold of Jim, he's not replying to anything."

"If John goes, I probably won't be able to convince Sherlock to go. Besides, you've got enough stress right now; you don't need those two dealing with that problem."

"It's okay, I'll see Sherlock when I get back." I said quietly, I really wanted my brothers round me at the moment. I'd love for them to have met Sherlock. He and Mum would've got on in an odd way. Silent tears began to fall, I wiped them away with my sleeves.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do. I'll be at the church all morning."

"Okay." Before she could go, I blurted out my other fear.

"Ang, why do think Jim is ignoring me?"

"I don't know. I hope this isn't bad timing, but do you have any idea who did it? Because if it's Moran, and Jim's pals with him again, maybe he doesn't want to face you."

"No idea, the coroner's report hasn't come back yet. How do you know they're friends again?! Jim wouldn't do that?!" I said shocked, Seb was back?! It all clicked into place at her words, the bullets, the assassination style killing, that stupid bloody rose.

"When I stayed at your house the other night, when I woke up in the morning, you had left already, I overheard them talking. And it wasn't like they had only agreed to work together, it would have been more awkward, but they were actually getting along."

"Oh...right." I said quietly, I felt betrayed and broken.

"John and I will be there as soon as we can." Consoled Angie.

"Thank you." I said automatically.

"No problem."

The phone clicked off and I just sat there, again shocked into motionless anguish.


	26. Chapter 24 - Broken

Chapter 24 – Broken

The arrangements had all been made and I posted on Facebook the time and venue of the memorial service. I had spent the morning at the church arranging the flowers and orders of service. Sorting the music had been excruciatingly painful. I decided I would play the piano, but not sing; I just didn't have the strength, as my parent's coffins were leaving the church. Both my parents loved Beethoven; I chose to play his Moonlight Sonata.

None of it felt real, it felt like I was living someone else's life. I refused to go into the village, I couldn't stand all the pitying stares and whispers. I had never fitted into this small rural town, I preferred London and my life with Jim, but at the moment I had neither and was lost and alone in rural Wales.

Over the last week I had spent every day trying to contact Jim, but I never got an answer. Every time my attempt failed I worried he'd been injured again or he had decided he'd had enough of me. This must have been my hundredth attempt at calling my husband. I heard the door open, just as Jim finally answered. I called him on Skype I missed seeing him. Also Angie's news that he and Moran were friends again scared me.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you and Moran had become friends again?" No hello, I just blurted out the most pressing thought on my mind.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jim, he looked grumpy.

"You and dear old Seb being all friendly just like old times. Ring any bells?!" I asked sarcastically.

"Alright, we started working together, and we may have sorted a few things out. He is really, really sorry about everything he's done to you, and he's not faking, I can tell when he's sincere. I hadn't told you yet because I knew you were still mad at him." Said Jim, rolling his eyes at my annoyance. Sadly this only made my anger step up a notch.

"Jim, you haven't spoken to me in weeks. Seb is sorry?! Oh, well, that makes everything all right, then doesn't it? He left me for dead and killed our baby, how can you even look at him?" I shouted. I was really upset. I wiped an angry tear away.

"Whether I like to admit it or not, I need him. He's the only decent gunman I can tolerate. I know how horrible he's been to you, he just has a…bad temper, and he's been stressed out. I'm not condoning what he did to you, he will never live that down, but he is my best friend, and if it wasn't for him, you and I would have never met." It was such a pathetic excuse, even if it had some basis in truth; he used it every time argued about Sebastian.

"You give him too much credit. Jim, he killed my parents. He's destroying my life and taking you with him, he's always been jealous of us. Why can't you see it?" I said angrily, I saw the hurt and shock on Jim's face and added quietly:

"I'm stuck here on my own."

"What do you mean your parents? Why do you say that?" He asked, concern now washing over his emotions.

"Wow, you are so clueless. I'm burying my parents on Wednesday. They were shot in the head." I was fighting hard to not cry. Whenever I thought of my parents, I could see their bodies, lifeless and pale. I just wanted it all to stop.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, but just because they were shot doesn't mean Seb killed them." His voice was so soothing. I was craving his arms wrapped round me holding me close. His last comment took any sentiment away and just reignited my irritation.

"I know the gun he fires, I know what bullets he uses. He even left that stupid signature of his, the rose. It was him, why would anyone copy him? You're sorry about my parents, why aren't you making the effort to come home, I need you so much right now, I can't have my brothers round me because you 'killed' one of them and the other is dealing with the mess you left in Russia." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I'd gone too far. A dark expression appeared on Jim's face, he was angry.

"You knew what you were getting into when you married me. You knew what my work would be like. If you're having a problem with it now, that's your problem. I would be there for you if I could, but I can't." He spat, his voice cold.

"Why are you being so cold, since we got married, I've seen you for the grand total of two weeks, we've been married two months. You've changed, you're so distant and dark." I hurled back.

"Maybe you're just now starting to see me for who I really am." He ground out.

"Eight years, Jim we've been together for eight years. Did it all mean nothing to you?" I said indignantly, hurt acing my voice.

"Of course it did. Listen if you still don't feel comfortable around Seb, I'll keep him away from you. Alright?" He asked, his tone more gentle now. I nodded.

"Thank you. Please just be careful around him, I don't trust him. I can't lose you." I said voicing my ultimate fear.

"You won't. I promise." Replied Jim with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouted at you. I'm just so lonely without you and I can't get the image of my parents' bodies out of my head." I looked at him, memorising his face. I felt so alone, even with all the people in my life I felt separate without Jim.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I'm so, so sorry. I'll do my best to stay home more."

"It's not your fault, I can't wait to see you. Maybe I should come with you more?" I replied it wasn't his fault.

"I would love that, but it's too dangerous. You might get hurt."

"You were shot two weeks ago. I've never been hurt when I'm with you, only when we're apart."

"Alright, I'll think about it. I hate being apart from you too." He admitted, he looked a little sheepish, but I smiled.

"When are you coming home?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll try to get home soon, though. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Be careful. I love you."

"I will. Love you too." He smiled.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I closed the laptop. I took a deep breath and let my thoughts gather. I heard a knock on the wall and turned towards the sound, it was Angie.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Asked Angie. I gave her a small smile.

"A little. I finally got to speak to Jim, it helped." I frowned. "I'm really scared about tomorrow, the funeral. It will mean it's all real." Angie sat next to me and put her arm around me.

"I'm so sorry. I still can't believe it. It's just…" She trailed off and sighed. After a minute of sitting in silence, I glanced at her, nervous to bring it up.

"Listen, I know it's an open memorial, but you might want to warn them not to let Moran in." My head snapped up, I looked at Angie; I was scared and started panicking.

"What?! He's here? He's supposed to be with Jim!" I started crying and I shook my head. "I can't, I just can't handle this. Why won't it stop?!" Angie held me tighter.

"Calm down, Percy. I think he's just on another stalking spree with me. I already warned him to stay away from you. And John will be here, and if he sees Moran, he'll deal with him."

"P…p…please keep h…hi…him away from me. Please." I stuttered through the sobs.

"I will, Percy. I promise. I'll do everything I can to make sure he keeps away from you." I nodded and took a couple deep breaths.

"Thank you. Sorry, I'm not sleeping well; I'm getting a bit over emotional about everything. I cried when I accidentally put milk in my tea yesterday, I have never had milk in my tea, but I cried for an hour. I'm such a mess. I miss Jim, I actually miss both Mycroft and Sherlock and their bickering when in the same room. I just want to disappear." Angie rubbed soothing circles on my back. I felt looked after for the first time in weeks.

"Don't apologise. You have every right to be upset. I'll stay here tonight, alright? I don't want you to be alone." I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks. Bring John; too, there is lots of room. It'll be like when we were kids."

"Alright, I'll go get my things and get him. I'll be back as soon as I can." Smiled Angie, she stood and went home to retrieve her things and her brother.

"Okay." I nodded.

That night Angie and John did everything they could to cheer me up, they both sat through the Little Mermaid without complaint. We all made a fort of duvets and cushions to sleep in the living room, and john brought a midnight feast. I was truly blessed with amazing friends. The next morning, they both let me get on. They allowed me to get dressed and build up my walls. I suppose an advantage of living with Sherlock, they know how to handle a Holmes. Angie brought me some breakfast, but I just couldn't stomach food, I'd hardly eaten in days, I'd picked at little during our midnight feast, but food felt like lead in my stomach, it slowed me down made me feel sick. I came downstairs at 2:30pm and we walked to the church together, John never letting go of my hand.

So many people came to the funeral, old colleagues of Dad's, teachers and school children that Mum had worked with. Many people from town joined us. I really felt the absence of Mycroft and Sherlock. Most of all I wanted Jim with me; he'd keep me strong. We weren't a religious family, but Mum and Dad were quite traditional, this was also the church that had got married in.

I tried so hard not to cry, everything in me fought showing any signs of weakness, I had to be strong, show the world I could cope on my own when secretly I was dying inside. The Mayor gave a lovely eulogy. When I was asked to say a few words, I could feel my entire being shake.

Rowland and Deborah Richter were two of the kindest and most amazing people I have ever met. Not my parents by birth, but parents in all the ways that matter. They took me in and unconditionally loved me as their own. They taught, guided and encouraged me in everything. I owe so much to such amazing people. Dad served many long years in the forces and lived up to his nickname of the Colonel. He always spoke fondly of his years in Service. Mum, she was my best friend and teacher. Her passion for reading transferred to me at an early age and together we devoured whole libraries of books. She taught for so long at our local school parting with her vast knowledge of history, literature and politics. She was inspirational in shaping who I am today. Mum and Dad were married in this church and spent thirty happy years together. They will forever be remembered with fondness and love.

I sat back down, the shakes not subsiding, if possible having grown worse. I sat between John and Angie.

After I'd spoken the rest of the service was a blur until I was asked to play. I nodded to the vicar and slowly made way over to the piano. I sat, took a deep breath and began to play. I poured all my pain and anguish into the piece, feeling the music swirl around me, reflecting everything it felt to lose a loved one. I could hear people crying. As the piece came to an end, John was ready to again take my hand and walk with me to the shared plot Mum and Dad had bought

Thus far I'd controlled the tears, but seeing the dirt and white roses thrown onto the coffins broke the barriers. I no longer could control the emotions. I cried into John's shoulder and he held me tight. I don't know what I would've done without John and Angie.

Angie's mum, Anne, had generously offered to hold the wake at their house. It was stifling; it was all so reserved and polite. The wake was lovely, and I was so grateful to Anne, she'd been a second Mum to me when we were growing up, but I just couldn't take another second of it.

Before I left I made sure to thank Angie's parents. They'd been so kind and were close to Mum and Dad. "Thank you, Anne and Danny. It really means a lot."

"Of course, dear! And let us know if you need anything else." Anne hugged me and smiled. I nodded in return giving her a watery smile.

"I think I need to go. I need some time to myself." Anne understood.

"Of course, dear." Danny hugged me goodbye and said:

"We'll be here if you need us. And you've got John and Angie in London, too."

"I know." I smiled.

John gave me a hug, and then it was Angie's turn.

"John and I will probably head back today. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Said Angie.

The worst part of the day was all the town voyeurs and vultures circling for gossip and trying to catch a glimpse of me breaking down. After and hour, I excused myself and headed out the back door down through Angie's garden, over the wall and into the woods. I needed the space to think, I just needed to escape. I kept walking and walking, I came to a clearing and stopped, I just let myself stop and be for a minute. The piece was blissful, a sense of serenity and calm washed over me. The spell was quickly shattered.

"Hello, Princess. How are you doing?" Said a deep eerily familiar voice. Sebastian Moran came up close behind me, his lips close to my ear. I felt his arms wrap round my waist. I flinched and pulled away from him

"Stay away from me...please."

"We have something to settle, Princess." His words scared me; his tone of voice terrified me.

"What do you mean? Haven't you taken enough?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Princess, I'm just getting started." He evaded my question with a dark smile.

"St-st-starting what? Why are you doing this? Do what you want to me, but please leave Jim out of this." I stuttered. Icy fear creeping down my spine.

"But I'm doing this to get to Jim." He whispered, his words breaking my heart.

"Why? What has he done to make you hate him? Please leave him alone, do anything to me, but, please, please leave him. I'm begging you Seb."

"My, my, Princess. Angie didn't even beg me this much." He sneered, obviously pleased with my fear.

"I'm not Angie. Please, I'll do anything; just leave Jim alone." I begged.

"Anything? Well, now, that's quite an offer. Let me think." His goading was so hard to hear. I felt myself willing to give into anything he said, as long as Jim was safe, I didn't care.

"Please Seb, please." I said falling to me knees, I looked up at him, tears silently falling. I wouldn't allow anything to happen to Jim. I would happily die for him.

"This is quite an accomplishment. Persephone Moriarty, begging on her knees." Smirked Moran.

"I'd do anything for the man I love." I paused. "Just, please, Seb after all we've been through, don't hurt him."

"I'm not making any promises, Princess. I won't do anything to him now. Besides, I've got my attentions focused on Angie right now." My heart sunk again, he was pursuing Angie again, worse than ever. I didn't know how to respond, but if he hurt her I'd never forgive myself.

"Be good to Angie." I said quietly, still on the ground, I couldn't move.

"Of course." He replied seriously.

"Jim doesn't know you're here, I won't tell him. Just tell me one thing, why did you kill my parents?" I asked, I had to know why they were killed. Moran just grinned at me evilly.

"Now, Princess, that would spoil everything." He said as he knelt down in front of me, he grabbed my chin and made me make eye contact with him.

"I know it was you, I'm not going to tell anyone, Jim doesn't believe that you would do that." I tried to be defiant, but my fear outweighed everything I felt.

"Now, Princess, that would spoil everything."

"It's all part of the plan." He lent closer and kissed me. He stood up and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry for whatever it is we've, I've done, I'm sorry, but please stop this. I'm begging you." I said to his retreating form, tears flowing faster. Moran turned and looked at me.

"You haven't done anything, Princess. It's all part of my master plan. Now I'd best be off back to London. Don't want Angie to think I've given up on her." He backed away watching me cry and after five paces turned on his heel and got into his car.

I sat on the ground and gave into my fear, I couldn't stop crying, the sobs wracked my body and I crumpled. I couldn't let anything happen to Jim, nothing would harm him, not whilst I was still breathing. I had to protect him. Minutes or hours could've passed. Slowly, I unfolded my body and started to run, I ran home, packed my bags as quickly as possible and headed back to London, I had to be ready for when Jim came home, I had to implement the plans I had put into place all those years ago. I was nervously tapping my fingers, my mind racing at a hundred miles a second. Somehow, Anthea was ready with the car to take me back to London, as we drove it started to rain.


	27. Chapter 25 - Drowning

A/N: Hello lovely readers. I have re-posted this chapter after finding some mistakes and missing dialogue. I apologise. Thank you to my loyal followers, readers, reviewers! As always, a huge thank you to **naturerocs**, without you this story would never have happened!

* * *

Chapter 25 – Drowning

Burying my parents was one of the hardest things I've ever been through, and even with Angie band John by my side, they weren't who I needed right then. I needed Jim; I needed the man I loved to make the pain stop. I needed him to hold me as I cried myself to sleep. I needed him to tell me it would be alright. Mycroft and Sherlock couldn't be at the funeral, and their absence was so strong. Even though I'd only know Sherlock for a short time, he was as much apart of my life as Angie or Mycroft. I arrived home on Thursday lunchtime. I rang Angie to let her know I was home safe.

"Hey!" Answered Angie chirpily.

"Hi. I hate to bring this up, but...have you seen what Moran has done?!" I checked my e-mails for a way to distract myself and had seen an e-mail from Facebook, I followed the link and saw the ream of pictures Moran had posted of Angie, it was creepy to say the least.

"I know." She replied sounding fed up.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"It's not your fault." Consoled Angie.

"I'm not sure. He cornered me after the funeral." I admitted, I had made him angry, maybe he did out of spite or as way to show the world he was in control.

"What?! I'm so sorry, I tried to get him to stay away, but he's so bloody stubborn." Oh Angie, always trying to save me. I smiled weakly at her words, tears forming as I remembered what Moran had said.

"He threatened to kill Jim, I had to beg." I could hear the fear in my voice.

"I don't know what his problem is. I just don't know what to do." Sighed Angie

"Me either." I replied glumly.

"I don't suppose Mycroft would have any ideas?"

"I hope so. I don't know where he is. It's like everyone is disappearing." I replied, feeling worse by the minute.

"Oh, great, so we're left to deal with him on our own. I could try contacting Jesse's old boss at the CIA? I know they did some work trying to nail Moran." Offered Angie. I felt like nothing would work.

"If you think it would work. I don't want to anger him. I can't lose Jim, it would kill me."

"We could take a 'holiday' to New York City and stop by D.C. so I can talk to him, off the record. We could have a shopping spree. See Phantom!" All these ideas were good, just none of them sparked any hope inside. I was too worried about Moran's threats towards Jim.

"Maybe. I don't want to be away if Jim comes home, I need to protect him."

"Yeah, I understand. It was just a thought; but I'll call, see if he can help. Moran would probably follow us there, anyway." Consoled Angie. She was trying; I knew that, I just felt wrung out.

"Thanks. I'm sorry; I'm just really scared. As soon as Moran is gone, we'll take a proper trip away, just you and me, I promise."

"That's fine. I completely understand. Maybe I'm just subconsciously trying to run away from it all." Said Angie.

"I feel the same." I agreed.

"I hate this. He is bringing up so many old memories and feelings." Exclaimed Angie, I could almost hear her frown.

"I really don't understand him. I swear, he was nicer when I met him." I retorted.

"Me too. I don't know, he was probably just lying the whole time. At least just keeping that side of him hidden. I've seen him get dark, and it's just scary; but he usually kept me away from that part of his life."

"We are a special pair, both loved by dangerous criminals." I scoffed.

"Oh, John would kill me if he knew." Moaned Angie. She was right, he would.

"If he knew Seb loved you, or that you used to love Seb?" I questioned.

"Both." She sighed. "You know Seb used to be in the Army?" That was interesting.

"Really? He doesn't seem the type."

"Yeah, well I guess that's how he got into the hitman business, I guess someone noticed him, probably Jim, I don't know. Anyway, he was dishonourably discharged because of him getting into that business, and John's the one who reported him, so they pretty much hate each other. Although, John doesn't realise that I know Seb." Explained Angie.

"Oh, well you can blame my husband for Seb's change in profession. Although, I'm sure that does not surprise you. The reason I started spying in him was because he was following Sherlock, on Mycroft's orders, he wanted me to seduce Moran for information." I admitted. It was all a mess.

"You were only 18! Seb's older than me, so he's like eight years older than you!" Said Angie. She sounded shocked and angry.

"That didn't bother Mycroft. Sadly, it worked a little too well." I paused for a second. "Seb got a bit clingy."

"Probably my fault. We spent every second we could together. Whenever I wasn't in class or studying, although sometimes he would just sit there while I was studying, whenever he wasn't 'working'." Offered Angie.

"Don't blame yourself, he's like it with Jim, too, they spend a lot of time together."

"I really hope he doesn't show up when I'm alone, because I'm afraid that I'll just turn to jelly and do something stupid." Admitted Angie, I understood her fear.

"You have Sherlock around, he's unlikely to turn up when there is someone else around. He likes undivided attention." I said scathingly.

"Sherlock's not always with me. He goes off on secret little covert meetings with Mycroft." There was a bitter tone to Angie's words.

"We need to have more secret meetings, just us, no boys!" I added, Angie laughed. "I meant to say, thank you for coming on Wednesday, it really meant the world you and John being at the funeral." I added sincerely.

"Of course! They were like second parents to me!" Replied Angie.

"Well, thanks anyway. Can I come over later?" I asked. I really needed the company. It would be nice to see Sherlock too.

"Sure! Please!" I smiled at Angie's words.

"I'll be home soon, I'll unpack then come over. I've oddly missed Sherlock." I said with a half smile.

"Okay! Can't wait!" Exclaimed Angie before we rang off.

The house was so quiet and empty; it felt more like a tomb. It was a gilded prison for me to reside in alone, waiting to be released. I spent the afternoon, trying to relax, I cleaned the house, which gave me momentary respite, but as soon as I was done, I felt restless and lost. I paced round the house, trying to find anything to occupy my mind, but nothing would work. I needed company. I grabbed my coat and went over to see Angie.

I knocked on the door of 221b; I really wanted to see Angie, and hoping that Harry wasn't in. I couldn't take any of her insults, I felt like a teenager again, bullied and alone. Jim was on the other side of the world; I was alone in our big house, rattling around with nothing to do. Sherlock still hated me, my interfering with his life, and Harry was just there, her voice always echoing in the back of my mind. Mrs. Hudson answered the door.

"Hello Percy dear, go on up, I think Angie's in."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." I trooped up the stairs to Angie's flat. It was oddly quiet, so Sherlock isn't in, that calmed my nerves a little.

"Ang, you in?" I called out, sadly answered by the one person I wanted to avoid more than anything.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in." Sneered Harry.

"Hello Harry. Is Angie in?" I asked, not in the mood for Harry's jibes.

"Still following her around like a lost puppy, at your age, its pathetic."

"No, we're friends. Is she in?" I said flatly.

"She's busy and doesn't need you tagging along. You think your friends? Ha! Why do think Angie moved to America, to get away from you. John used to moan about you all the time, the annoying kid who wouldn't leave him alone. What is your obsession with my family?"

"She moved because she got married. John was, I mean is, my friend too, he still is. I'm not obsessed with your family." I had to keep believing, don't let her win.

"Is it because you're an adopted orphan, is that why cling to my family?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You didn't have many friends at school, did you? Not surprising really, you were a strange one, always alone and too quiet, when you did pipe up you spouted gibberish."

"It wasn't gibberish, you just didn't understand it."

"Are you calling me thick?" The tone in her voice made me flinch, I was scared she would hit me again.

"You always did think you better than everyone else though, just because you were clever. Well you never were that special, the teachers just took pity on the freak."

"No-one took pity on me, I worked hard."

"I heard that you cheated, you're Mum slept with the headmaster to get you through early and not report your cheating."

"None of that was or is true." Why was she saying all these horrible things, I never understood why she hated me so much.

"From the sounds of it, not even your own brother wants you. How does it feel to be rejected by another family?"

"We're just having a disagreement. What do you mean another family?"

"Well your real mother obviously didn't want you and now neither does your brother, you're adopted parents scarpered as soon as you were out of the house, my family never wanted you hanging around, you were a bad influence on Angie, but you lingered like a bad smell."

I didn't know how to respond, I suppose she was right. My birth mother didn't want me I was a mistake. I knew Sherlock hated me, I was interfering and annoying and Mycroft was currently the air of cold indifference. Mum and Dad had gone travelling around the world as soon as I was old enough to look after myself, not a word, just upped and left me alone, then as soon as they arrive home are found dead; deaths that feel like they are my fault, like they are a reminder that I am powerless to stop anything in my life. Angie and John had left, they had their own lives and relationships, and they didn't need me messing everything up. Even Jim had left. Every time I thought of Jim my heart broke a little more, the pain coursing through me.

"You got married recently, didn't you?" This made my head snap up and I looked Harry in the eye, seeing the cruelty shining back at me. "Yes, Angie told me all about it, a secret wedding, not pregnant are you?"

"He's away on business, overseas, and no I'm not pregnant." My voice cracking, the last of my strength was waning. My hand slowly wrapping round my abdomen, the scar across my lower stomach now throbbing, a violent reminder of what I'd so stupidly lost.

"Oh he likes the exotic, well I suppose an adopted freak like you could be from anywhere. I wonder what he sees in you? I heard the rumours you were good for one thing, oh but I forgot, you're damaged goods. Can't even trap your husband with a child. You know what they say, when the Cat's away the mice will play."

"He loves me, he would never hurt me." I said back. I had to say the words, if I heard then maybe I could believe them. My mind racing at the possibilities of happiness Jim could find with a real woman, a proper woman, not a failure like me. We hadn't spoken in weeks; he was hiding things from me. Even as he broke my heart I clung to the memory of our love. I needed him so much.

"Love you, why would anyone want to do that? All you've ever done is drive people away. I don't think anyone would even notice if you died."

Her final comment was the knife into my heart, I just looked at her in stunned silence and cold tears streamed down my face, her evil cackle filling my ears, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, I needed to escape, to disappear, and to not be me. The tears blurring my vision, I tripped in an alleyway, and lay on the ground sobbing. The cold, damp dirt of the alley an odd comfort in my broken state. I don't know how long I stayed there. I was oddly aware of the light changing, getting brighter. I heard voices, men. They came towards me, their gravelly voices filled with words I didn't understand, but their intent was obvious. The adrenaline pumped through my body as the taller of the men pinned me against he alley wall, he grabbed at me, but I pushed him away and again began to run, but the shorter man caught my arm and pulled, I tripped again and fell to the floor. I kicked and screamed against the men, eventually breaking free. I had to keep running. As I ran, the tears flowed harder then before. I could feel myself shaking. I stumbled again on paving stone, and stopped, catching sight of my reflection in a shop window, I looked horrendous. My tights had ripped and torn, the sleeve of my coat had also been torn and was missing its buttons. My scarf was gone, lost in the alley. My skirt was covered in mud and green slime. I wiped my eyes with the less dirty sleeve of my coat, sniffed and tried to stop the shaking in my hands. I looked up, my feet had automatically taken me to the one place I could escape and hide. The neon sign still flickered the same way I remembered, 'Dukes'. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, feeling safer by the second.

* * *

Sherlock came home to a quiet flat, finally that infuriating drunk had gone. John and Angie Watson, he had accepted into his life, gladly, but meeting Harriet Watson had been dull. She was predictable and stupid. Her addiction made her needy and manipulative. Good riddance, he thought. He hung his coat on the back of the living room door, took off his gloves and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. He caught sight of Angie, sat in John's chair; she was tense, her fingers twitching, a sure sign of an argument, but with whom?

"Angie, who did you argue with?"

"I finally removed Harry from my life, you should have heard what she's been saying. She was so rude to me, I caught the tail end of her diatribe against Percy, and she just wouldn't stop. So I made her leave."

"Finally, she was insufferable. Where is Percy, did she go home?"

"I don't know, she just ran out of the flat, in fact I haven't heard from her since yesterday afternoon. She hasn't been doing so well, especially as Moriarty has been away. I'm worried about her."

"She'll be fine."

"I think we should go and see her."

"You go over and see if she went home and text me."

"She's not just my best friend, she's you sister Sherlock."

"Mmm."

Angie walked short distance to Percy's house in record time. The door was still locked, she tried round the back, that door was also locked. She picked the lock and entered the house. She searched high and low, but the house was empty. She sent Sherlock a text telling her findings. It was as though Percy had vanished. She was worried; so much had happened recently, Percy was struggling.

* * *

"Persephone, welcome home."

"Hello Duke."

"The usual?"

"Yes, and please, please don't let it stop."

"What's chasing you?"

"The past, everything."

"You know you'll be safe here."

"Thank you Duke."

After my brief interaction with Duke, I looked at the two needles lying on the table next to me. Images of a crumbling life flashing through my mind, my need to stop, to not be me was so strong. I needed these drugs like I needed to breathe. I had to stop the pain and the bitter heartache consuming my body and mind. I had to erase the images of my parents' dead bodies. I had to halt the crippling pain every time I though of Jim, the man I loved with all of my soul, stop the pain of knowing he didn't want me. I had to block out the constant buzzing of my brain.

I picked up the cocaine, the liquid glistened in the low lighting, and a spark of excitement flew through me. I tensed my arm, the nano-second of pain as the needle broke my skin and the relief as the drug took effect. As soon as the haze fell and I started to slowly let go, lose my self in the sensation of the drugs; that sudden rush of cold and then the escape. I had no idea how much time had passed, all I could feel was the numbing bliss of freedom. I felt as though I was floating, lighter than a cloud. I never wanted this to end.

* * *

The case of the vanishing sister, how dull; although he better check she was still alive, Angie would be annoyed if he didn't do something.

Sherlock entered the Diogenes Club and walked straight through to Mycroft's office.

"What do I owe the pleasure Sherlock?"

"Our little sister is missing. Do you know where she goes? She, according to Angie, is very upset."

"She did not return home?"

"No."

"I'll put an alert out to the airports, she may be off to join her husband?"

"No, apparently she's not in a rational enough state. Apparently they've not spoken in weeks."

"Interesting. Well, out of the three of us, she is the most like you brother. What do you do when, if, you lose control emotionally?" Something clicked in Sherlock's mind, he liked to deny their similarities, but he and Percy were very similar. The last time he'd truly lost emotional control, which he reflected wasn't very long ago and Percy had been the one to pick him up and get him clean again, he'd turned to drugs, he'd wanted to escape, be removed from the feelings, and he had wanted to stop thinking. A memory started to surface, a long buried memory of a young girl, a raven haired girl, no older than eighteen, asking to make it all stop, asking for her brain to stop. He then realised; it had been Percy, a very young Percy. He was horrified; he knew where'd she'd gone. He had to hurry.

"She won't have gone further that a mile from Baker Street. Let Lestrade know what's happening, she may get picked up by the police." A swift nod from Mycroft and Sherlock was off, he hailed a cab and gave the address for Duke's.

* * *

Breaking into my escape a voice, a deep voice that I knew. The voice was worried, and angry. I shied away form the noise. Again that voice, I felt a pulling; I fought it with all my might, I would not be ripped away from my haven. There was no pain or suffering her, just bliss, quiet freedom. The struggle stopped as the light started to fade into darkness.

* * *

He barreled through the door and down the stairs; the sight that met his eyes was harrowing, seeing Percy so still and pale, a blank expression on her face, her eyes unfocused. He took her pulse, her heart rate was dreadfully slow, and she looked like a corpse. Sherlock turned to Duke.

"Tell me now, what is she on?"

"Client confidentiality." Sherlock pulled out his gun and pointed it at Duke.

"What. Is. She. On?" He ground out.

"A mixture of Cocaine and Heroin, for about 12 hours."

Sherlock pulled out his phone and dialed '999' for an ambulance, and picked up Percy bridal style.

Not quickly enough in his mind, an ambulance arrived, Percy was laid in the back and Sherlock sat next to her, he text Mycroft and Angie that he'd found her and to meet him at the London Hospital. Percy was rushed into A&E to have her body fully detoxed of the drugs in her system. If anything could keep him clean, seeing his little sister close to death for abusing the same drugs as he did, would make him never touch drugs again.

First Angie and then Mycroft joined Sherlock waiting for there chance to see Percy.

"Where was she?" Asked Angie.

"A private club called Duke's. He's a dealer; the club is a venue to take the drugs safely. She was on a potent mix of liquid cocaine and heroin."

"I knew she had taken drugs in the past, but I didn't realise they were such hard substances."

"She wanted her mind to stop, to escape. Something that harridan of a women said to her made Percy lose control."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"He is Miss Watson." Added in Mycroft. Coming to sit next to Sherlock, worry actually gracing his features.

"She promised not to do this again." He sighed.

"You know it's not that easy." Replied Sherlock, remembering similar promises that he broke, at least twice.

"Has anyone contacted Moriarty? I think he'd want to know Percy's in hospital." Asked Angie, a sense of pity for Moriarty, there was so much he didn't know at the moment.

"We'll get Percy through the worst of it first." Said Mycroft.

A doctor emerged from the trauma room with a chart in hand; he looked grave.

"Percy Moriarty?" He enquired, all three stood up.

"Are any of you next of kin?"

"We are her brothers. Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes. This is Miss Watson, Percy's best friend." Mycroft indicated. "We'll be contacting her husband once we've spoken." He finished.

"Very well."

"The potency of the cocktail of drugs in Mrs. Moriarty's system has sent her into a coma. Her body is very weak from recent trauma and her heart is struggling from the drug abuse."

"Recent trauma?" Asked Sherlock, both brothers intrigued and concerned.

"Yes, the extensive tissue damage and recent miscarriage have left Mrs. Moriarty's body very weak. Her body shut down to heal and deal with the withdrawal from the drugs."

"How recent was this trauma?" Asked Sherlock again, worried Moriarty had harmed Percy.

"In the last month, maybe two. The doctor's answer didn't ease his mind, but Moriarty had been away. "We are moving Mrs. Moriarty to Intensive Care for the next two weeks, and then we'll work on a rehabilitation program."

"Thank you doctor." Replied Mycroft. All three of them were quiet; the news of Percy's medical state was very severe, both Holmes brothers were thinking along the lines of abuse. Angie wondering when she should get in contact with Moriarty and if she should tell Sherlock and Mycroft that she knew all about Percy's ill health.

"If that devil has laid a finger on my sister, I will kill him." Spat Sherlock, breaking the tense silence, his outburst taking both Mycroft and Angie by surprise.

"It wasn't Moriarty."

"What?"

"It wasn't Jim, it was Sebastian Moran."

"How do you know this?"

"I…I…I was the person who found Percy after Moran had beaten her and thrown her down two flights of stairs. I was going to visit John, I saw them on Bart's roof, Percy had Moriarty's gun with her, and Moran threw it off the roof. Percy was trying to help, she wanted stop Moran, she never told my why, but he did something to Moriarty." Angie paused taking a deep breath. Saying the next part was so hard. "She was twelve weeks pregnant. The fall caused her to miscarry. You have to keep this secret, Percy never got to tell Moriarty about the baby." Angie's voice tailed off as he finished, the sad memories of her own lost child filling her mind.

"Is this why you've been staying with Percy?" Asked Sherlock, his voice so much softer than normal, compassion filling his voice. Angie nodded in response.

A quiet fell over the group. Angie's revelations were a lot to take in. John had been contacted, he arrived as soon as his shift at Bart's had finished. No one had yet found the courage to tell Moriarty. All present felt so conflicted, but he had the right to know, Percy was his wife. Percy's transfer to intensive care felt like an age. When they were called and told that Percy was stable enough for visitors the sight that met them was grim. Percy looked so small and pale. Her body covered in tubes and wires monitoring every fluctuation in her body.

Mycroft sat by his sister's bedside all night, memories of years past coming back to haunt him. He had always hoped that Percy was stronger than Sherlock, not succumbing to the pull of the drugs. His thoughts kept asking how could've missed the signs; he was always there to look out for his younger siblings. Although, he'd let his gaze stray, Percy had her own life now and someone to look after her. One of the reasons he supported Percy's relationship to Moriarty was because it made her happy, but he kept her strong, they were the perfect team, pulling each others strengths to overcome everything, when apart they both made mistakes.

After two weeks and Percy still hadn't started to recover Angie knew they'd have to call Moriarty soon. Every night for two weeks Mycroft Holmes watched over his sister. He wasn't a man of religion, but he prayed for something to happen, that she would wake up soon and be her usual bundle of energy. Angie and Sherlock returned, giving him the chance to go home. He noticed a new side to Sherlock emerge, the fiercely protective brother who loved his sister. This whole experience would resonate deep with in Sherlock; he'd never forget it.

"Miss Watson, may I have a word?" Mycroft asked. She nodded and followed him outside. "Would you be kind enough to contact Moriarty, I think he needs to be here."

"I was thinking that too, I'll call him this afternoon." Replied Angie.

"Thank you." Mycroft turned and left for home.

A while later, Angie went for a walk and pulled out Percy's phone. This was going to be a hard conversation. She pulled up Percy's contacts and tapped the call symbol next to Jim's name. He answered after two rings.

"Hello Love, how are you?"

"Jim, it's Angie."

"What's happened?"

"It's Percy, she's in hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"She's in Intensive Care, she's in a coma."

"Which hospital? I'll be on the next flight to London."

"The London." He hung up, without another word.

* * *

A familiar sensation of waking up disorientated and alone, except this was a hospital, not some country house. All I could feel was pain, my throat was raw, my eyes stung from the fluorescents and the room spinning. Beeping and strange noises filled my ears. I couldn't swallow or breathe properly; wires and tubes hindered my movements. I was starting to panic. Echoes of voices knocked around my head, salty tears started to fall, and all I could feel was waves of bitter loneliness, darkness pooled and dragged me under once again.

* * *

James Moriarty was an expert at keeping cool and calm in stressful situations. Very little fazed him, except when it came to Percy; she brought out his most honest emotions. Hearing that his Percy was in a coma sent him into a flat spin, his anger flared like fire and people in his way got burnt. He would tear the world apart to get back to her.

Landing in London he got a taxi telling the driver he'd pay double if he could get to the hospital in forty minutes. The cabbie managed it and Jim just handed over a wad of money, not caring about the amount. He rushed up to Intensive Care arriving at the nurse's station.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked one of the nurses.

"I'm looking for my wife, Persephone Moriarty."

"Of course, follow me." The nurse replied, and led him through the maze of corridors. He reached the room and his heart stopped. There she was, his beautiful wife, so broken and fragile. He slowly opened the door and walked into the room, he sat next to the bed and took her hand in his, he couldn't help it, his strength had left, and the tears began to fall.

Outside Sherlock and Angie returned to find Moriarty, the world's only consulting criminal, the maniac that had tried to kill them so many times, crying. Crying at his wife's bedside. Angie guided Sherlock away, leaving Jim to have some privacy.

Light was filtering through the dark, I was finally ready to wade through the haze. I let my eyes flutter open and slowly focus on the world around me. It didn't feel so scary this time. I felt calmer. I didn't feel so constrained, I could move, but one hand was wrapped in something. I turned my stiff neck to look down and saw my angel, Jim, fast asleep, our hands entwined. He was sat next to my bed, slumped forward, his head resting on the bed. That would explain the feeling of calm. I always felt safe around him. I felt relief. I felt guilt. I had no idea how long I had been here, but Jim must've been going through hell. Bits and pieces were coming back to me, shadowy memories of how I had ended up in hospital. Unconsciously my free hand gently started stoking Jim's hair, I wanted to soothe him, and even asleep he looked stressed. I let myself fall back to sleep, knowing I was safe, I could wake and he'd be there next to me.


	28. Chapter 26 - The Recovery

Chapter 26 - Recovery

I had been fully aware of the world around me for a couple of days. I'd had visitors but I'd not really been able to make much sense of them nor did I have the energy to hold a proper conversation. Once I'd actually started to wake up and stay awake, I managed to convince Jim to go home and get some proper rest. The nurses told me that Mycroft had sat with me for the two weeks I'd been in a coma and that for last week Jim had been watching over me. I really was so lucky; I had so many wonderful people in my life.

Slowly, I had started to remember why I was in the hospital and realised I had a lot of explaining to do. I needed to apologise for how selfish I had been. So many things needed discussing, I didn't want to relive any of it, but I couldn't keep running away, I had to face up to everything. It didn't stop the overwhelming urge to run and hide.

My body ached, I felt like one giant bruise. The doctor told me that I would suffer pains in my chest and abdomen for some time after the surgery I had undergone to repair the residual damage caused by my miscarriage. The drugs had also caused a huge strain on my heart. It explained why whenever I tried to take a deep breath it felt like my chest was being constricted.

I had been on my own for minutes, even that small amount of time and panic started to rise, before Mycroft walked in, he looked tired, but still immaculately turned out as ever. He came in with a bunch of purple and dark red roses, my favourites. I smiled as he laid them on the bed and sat next to me.

"Hello, sister dear. How are you recovering?" He asked with a gentle smile taking my hand.

"Alright thanks, memories are a bit hazy." I replied honestly. Whilst some things had reappeared with stunning clarity, some memories were still a murky blur. I still found concentrating hard.

"You gave us all quite a scare." Said Mycroft, looking me in the eye. It was then I could see the hurt and the fear. We'd always been close, even when I was a child, Mycroft was my favourite grown up. Hurting him so much, again, was unforgivable.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to get that bad, it, they were stronger than before." I said quietly. I felt so ashamed.

"I don't understand why you would even feel the need to go back to the drugs. I was sure you were finished with them." He admonished gently.

"I felt so out of control and alone. I just wanted it all to stop." I admitted. It was true, it all felt like a kaleidoscope of confusion and pain.

"I apologise for not being here when you needed me. I should have taken better measures to prevent this sort of thing happening again. You still had Miss Watson, why couldn't you go to her for help?" He was blaming himself. He took his job of family protector very seriously. I couldn't let him think any of this was his fault. His question was valid; I didn't talk to Angie because I thought I had under control.

"Angie has a lot on her plate with Sherlock and her own sister. Jim's been away for so long. I tried to deal with everything, but it was too much, after Mum and Dad…" My breathing increased, the pain in my chest rising. Mycroft gave my hand a squeeze; he knew I was beginning to panic.

"Yes, Sherlock is a difficult problem to deal with, especially after his own recent relapse. I give Miss Watson a great deal of credit. And as for your parents...I am deeply sorry for what happened. I never thought that they would be the ones in danger. I should have taken better precautions." He said, his voice hard. He had been close to my Dad, he was angry.

"It wasn't your fault; I chose the life I lead. I'm so sorry Mycroft, I didn't mean to let you down, again." I told him quietly.

"Nonsense. You were simply under a great deal of pressure. And as Sherlock has recently reminded me...it is difficult to resist the help that drugs appear to offer. I feel that it is my duty to protect my family. You were as much a part of my family before we ever found out it was official." We looked at each other both sharing a knowing smile. We had always been family.

"I'm lucky to have a brother like you Mycroft." I admitted, I didn't tell Mycroft often enough how much he meant to me.

"And I am grateful to have a sister like you, Persephone. You do have a way of...brightening my life." A silence fell over us, it wasn't tense or awkward, it just gave us both time to gather our thought. Sherlock's admittance to Mycroft was true; sometimes the drugs helped more than people or therapy or anything else. It wasn't fun or clever, just a way of coping.

"They do have a scary way of helping." I agreed; Mycroft nodded solemnly. "Never thought you'd have two of us to watch over did you? Although why Sherlock get so annoyed, I can't work out." I said.

"He insists that he's perfectly capable of handling things on his own, yet then he turns around and asks for my help with a matter, or he turns to someone else, probably without realising he's becoming dependent. I was quite surprised when he and John became pals. I was more surprised when he and Miss Watson became...intimate." Mycroft replied. It was amusing to watch him try and find the right words to explain Sherlock and Angie's relationship.

"Sherlock's told me what he's doing. I did tell him if he doesn't come back in one piece he has me to deal with. Angie is good for him; she doesn't take his mood swings. John and Angie are similar, both stubborn and loyal, a good combination for Sherlock." I said with a smile. Then it hit me the voice and the man who wanted me to fight the darkness. It was Sherlock.

"He…He saved my life." I stuttered as realisation hit me between the eyes.

"I know he's the one who found you. Despite what we all think, he is capable of showing compassion. He just knows that in most cases, it's a flaw it isn't worth it. Not with you, of course. And don't worry about me, Persephone. You have enough to cope with." He sounded proud.

"I never know where I stand with Sherlock, one minute we'll get along fine and I can feel the sibling bond between us and as soon as someone else is around he freezes up and pushes me away. I don't think he's ever forgiven me for marrying Jim." I said, staring at me hands. I paused before continuing: "Mycroft, I'll always worry about you, you've been in my life as long as I can remember, and someone needs to look after you. You need a holiday. If anyone hurt you they'd see what our family is capable of." Mycroft chuckled and patted my hand. He appreciated the gesture, even if in my current state I couldn't do anything.

"I understand his feelings towards James. I inadvertently helped him with his plans. Sherlock simply doesn't feel comfortable showing his emotions around others. I'm sure you've noticed it's virtually impossible to tell that he and Miss Watson are together, yet they are." I nodded in agreement.

"He'll hurt her more by not telling her, which I told him, but he ignored me. He does that a lot." I said. It would hurt Angie so much more when Sherlock just disappears than if he told her. She would be safer knowing than left alone wondering.

"Sherlock's problems with his future plans are a prime example of the disadvantages of caring. He knows his plans are necessary, and he doesn't tell Miss Watson of them for her safety, yet he also has the problem of injuring her feelings. Are you going to tell Miss Watson, or at least prepare her for what's coming?" Asked Mycroft.

"I promised Sherlock I wouldn't, but I'll be with her as much as I physically can." I shad made a promise and I wasn't going to break it. Something Mycroft had said previously bothered me, he understood, maybe even sympathised, with the way Sherlock felt about Jim. Before I could engage any brain to mouth filter, I blurted:

"Do you wish I hadn't married James?"

"Sherlock's far more stubborn than even you. From an objective perspective, your marriage to him does hold certain advantages, although it also has some substantial dangers. As your brother...I'll admit it was a bit...surprising, but it isn't my decision to make, it's not my life. However, I do feel that he does care a great deal for you. And...if it brings you happiness, then I am happy for you." I let his words sink in before I answered, he didn't like it but he accepted it and love d me regardless. I smiled.

"Thank you Mycroft, I can't tell you how much it meant that you gave me away. Please don't exploit my husband; I'll never hear the end of it. It's bad enough having one brother at war with Jim; I don't need you fighting him too." I asked.

"I'll do my best not to." Replied Mycroft with a wry smile.

"Thank you. Sherlock and I take you for granted, we really shouldn't, but we do. Love you big brother. If he's here, could you send Sherlock in, I've not spoken to him yet and I need to thank him." Mycroft looked at his watch, I knew he had to leave.

"Of course. I'd best be going anyway. I hope for your speedy recovery." Said Mycroft.

"Stay safe Mycroft, and thank you for everything." I added.

"Of course. Goodbye, Persephone." He said with a final glance before leaving. Mycroft had always been able to keep me calm, I felt so safe with him.

The thought of being alone, even for a few minutes still made me feel uneasy. I wanted to be strong, like Angie. I was nervous at the thought of facing Sherlock. I was brought out of my brief reverie by a knock on the door. I looked up and saw Sherlock.

"Hello. You're looking much better." He stated.

"Thank you. Still feel a bit fuzzy round the edges." I replied with a small smile, I felt so nervous.

"It'll take a while to recover." Sherlock said.

"I know." I agreed nodding. I indicated to the seat, he sat. An awkward pause fell over us, Sherlock fidgeting, until he said:

"I was, uh...I was...worried. About you."

"Really?" I asked, my voice filled with hope and surprise. He nodded. We weren't looking at each other; again a dense silence filled the room.

"How are you doing, it wasn't that long ago." I asked, after a time.

"I'm managing. Seeing what it did to you was a bit of a turn off. And I don't think Angie's completely forgiven me yet. Doubt she ever will." Replied Sherlock, his words slightly rushed.

"That's good. I'm sorry. Something was different, stronger than before. She will, it will just take time. She'll be angry with us both." I admitted.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you much easier than she'll forgive me. Especially, in light of my upcoming plans." I nodded at his words.

"Maybe." I said, there was another awkward pause. I took a breath and looked up at Sherlock, I looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. You are such a wonderful man Sherlock. I'm so lucky to have you as a brother."

"I only found you. It wouldn't have been as bad if you didn't have the other problems. I had no idea about the miscarriage. I'm sorry."

"If you hadn't found me I'd be dead in that place." I shuddered at the thought of dying in that hellhole of a place. I took a deep breath, I needed to keep calm, the doctor said to keep as calm as possible. "These things happen, it was partly my fault; I've got to stop being so reckless; but thank you. I seem to be saying that a lot lately, and Sorry." I said with a small smile, trying to inject some humour into the situation. It didn't work. Sherlock was looking at his gloved hands.

"No need to apologise. I'm sorry if my actions or the way I've treated you were part of the reason you...that you couldn't handle it." He said quietly.

"If it was, I think you more than made up for it. I've not been as stable as I'd like to believe recently. I don't handle loneliness very well anymore." I replied.

"Well, you've always got Angie. I know you're practically like a sister to her." His understanding and acceptance of our friendship meant so much. He did listen, even if he appeared not to.

"She's always been there, keeping me out of too much trouble. Its Jim, he'd been gone for so long and everything that had been going on around me was just too much. I wasn't sleeping or eating, I couldn't concentrate. My mind just wouldn't stop, it was constantly seeing things and analysing the world, and then H-H-harry, the things she said...it was too much." I couldn't stop the memories and the tears. My body ached with sob, but soon I felt arms round me, comforting me. I looked at the body, it was Sherlock, and he let me cry into his coat.

"It's alright, calm down. You're fine now. You won't have to worry about Harry anymore Angie kicked her out. I think those two are done with each other for good. And Mor...Jim...he's here now, you've got him. And the rest of us." His words were calming, his voice gentle. My tears abated and I started to feel calmer. I wiped my eyes before speaking.

"Angie kicked Harry out? I hope Angie's okay?!"

"She didn't really tell me much about it, just said she'd finally removed Harry from her life. I think it just made her uneasy, you know how she doesn't like arguing." He replied. We lapsed into silence, this time more comfortable. Looking at my brother, I had to ask him a question that had been bothering me for months.

"Sherlock can you ever forgive me for marrying Jim? I know it hurt you."

"You marrying...him, it's none of my business. It's your life, and you were with him long before you met me. And if Angie's okay with it, she must feel that you're reasonably safe."

"You really love her don't you?" I asked the hardest question for Sherlock to answer, but he managed in a slightly flustered way.

"Yes, I suppose...I mean I know...of course."

"It's alright Sherlock, its just you an me, and I can keep a secret. Thank you again for rescuing me, I owe you my life. If Angie's here, can you send her in, I need to talk to her." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He kissed my hair before leaving. In that moment, I knew that Sherlock Holmes would be a permanent fixture in my life.

"Of course." He left quietly, closing the door behind him.

I felt so up and down, every second was different, sometimes blissfully happy, then gut wrenchingly sad, angry, scared, giddy and disinterested all one after the other. I had emotional whiplash. I knew this would happen; it happened last time even after my body was clear the emotional rollercoaster lasted weeks. The worst feelings were guilt and confusion. I knew I'd done bad things, stupid things, but I couldn't remember what. I remember an alleyway then I was somehow soaking wet, then the club, it all starts to disintegrate after that, but I do remember something happening, before the voice, before I woke, a different feeling, something dragging me under, like I was literally drowning. I wish I knew what it was.

Angie knocked on the door with a smile. She was like a breath of fresh air, I was so relieved to see her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked sitting next me.

"Hi Ang. Getting there, slowly." I replied returning her smile. I felt so at ease with Angie.

"I am so sorry about what happened." She looked so sad.

"Its not your fault." I told her, I didn't blame her for a single second.

"I'm still sorry." Angie said quietly.

"You never, ever have to apologise, the amount of times you've rescued and saved me and got me out of trouble. I think I owe you." I admitted as strongly as possible. We looked at each other, both holding back tears.

"Well, it would never make up for your friendship." She smiled.

"Only because I won't leave you alone!" I laughed, it hurt, but it felt good, it was the first laugh since I'd woken up.

"Sherlock said you kicked Harry out? Are you okay?!" I asked

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. She didn't do anything to me. I overheard the last bit of what she said to you before you ran out, and I finally just had enough, told her what I really thought of her, and told her to leave, and she did." Angie said, a fair bit of anger still coming through into her words as she spoke of her sister. Were Harry and I so different?

"You're so brave Angie and strong. How you cope with us wayward Holmes' I'll never know?"

"Well, I guess I've got practice with you, I've known you since I was 11. Sherlock and Mycroft on the other hand..." She trailed off.

"Mycroft's alright, he's not nearly as bad as Sherlock. Ang, he hugged me. Sherlock he hugged me, he let me cry on him." I was so excited about his fact. Angie returned my smile.

"Yeah, he really can show emotion. He let me fall asleep on him out in the waiting room the other night. He's been really considerate this week. I told you he doesn't really hate you."

"I really need to listen to you more. Can you forgive me Ang; I know I shouldn't have run off like that, I just lost it." I was seeking redemption anywhere I might get it.

"Of course! I understand you were just upset. I should have gone after you. I could have dealt with Harry later."

There was a pause, Angie had forgiven me in a heartbeat and I knew she was still angry at Sherlock, but I'd done the same, well much worse than Sherlock.

"Can I ask you a huge favour? Will you forgive Sherlock?"

"For his relapse? I don't know, I just...I...I guess I can't stay angry at him for too long." She replied hesitantly.

"Please forgive him, he reacted the same way I did."

"I guess. I don't know, there are a lot of other factors involved, Percy. I feel pretty terrible to that my boyfriend feels like he can't talk to me, that he has to resort to drugs to deal with stress." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I understand Ang. I had to ask; he thinks you'll hate him forever." I pushed.

"I don't hate him, I'm just...drugs are just as bad as Harry's drinking, and I already have to put up with that from her, and then my brother and my best friend turn to drugs...I'm sorry, I'm just a little emotional lately." She snapped, but I saw the realisation on her face at what she'd said. She felt bad for admitting she's had enough of addicts and their problems. She was justified in her opinion. Her annoyance was welcome. The pitying looks were awful.

"Its fine, so far everyone's been a little too nice." I sad, patting her hand.

"Sorry. How on earth did you ever get started on the drugs in the first place?"

"I got taken hostage, in the aftermath I wasn't coping." I said quietly.

"Oh, right, yeah, you told me that already. They always have to go after the girls, don't they? Although, I guess it's our fault for getting involved with criminals.

"Yep. Well I think it was Seb that captured me, Jim was the person who saved me, and it nearly killed him." I shook my head trying to dispel the memories.

"That happened to me once. Ironically on the same day I found out about Seb's 'job'." Our lives had been so similar, we got tangled up in these complicated webs filled with danger and excitement, we changed sides, moved in different circles, but always came back to our odd lives. Angie had survived; she hadn't turned to drugs or alcohol.

"We are a pair aren't we?!" Angie nodded.

"How's Jim doing? I've not really been aware of much since I started waking up, its only today that things make sense." I said. I had a vague awareness of seeing Jim and them passing out again.

"He's worried. But I think he'll be fine, knowing that you'll be okay." I nodded at her words. I was most scared of facing Jim. I just didn't know what to say to him.

"Ang I can still feel the drugs in my system, its scaring me. They were so much stronger then before, more addictive. It was different." I admitted, not sure why I said it.

"Well, maybe it's just because you're weaker. The doctor said you had a lot of tissue damage from the miscarriage and everything; maybe it's just making you more susceptible." Said Angie. She really did seem stressed.

"No it felt different, it's hard to explain. I can't remember properly. The nurse told me I took both heroin and cocaine, I've never taken heroin, I never would."

"Don't worry about it now." Her voice was gentle, but the words felt so dismissive.

"I am worried though, how did it get into my system?" I asked, more thinking out loud than asking a question.

"I don't know, but you're right, those two drugs' affects are completely opposite." Angie sounded tired. I was sure she'd had enough of all the drama.

"I have this image, but I don't know if it's a dream or a memory, I was quite happy and someone comes up behind me I feel something and that's when everything changes, it's gets dark." My voice grew quieter with every word.

"Maybe it was Sherlock? He's the one who found you."

"Really? Why would Sherlock drug me further? It's all such a mess in my head." I could feel the hazy edges closing in again, my brain fogging.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about coming off the high. I don't know, I don't know anything about drugs. Maybe I'll do a bit of investigating?" Offered Angie, I nodded.

"Thanks Angie you're amazing. I really love our friendship." I said. Angie smiled in response. A silence grew between us, I was internally fighting the haze, I didn't want to sleep anymore.

"How's Jim doing?" I asked, surprised I hadn't asked about him before.

"Didn't you ask that already?" Said Angie, looking concerned.

"Oh sorry, probably. Not quite back to normal." I added, confused, I didn't remember asking about Jim.

"It's fine." She said with a small smile.

"I've taken enough of your time, thank you again Angie, you're as always there when I need you." I said, my voice cracking. She didn't need to waste her time on me.

"I've got all the time in the world for you. You're my best friend." Her demeanour changed, she softened.

"I just feel really guilty, you have your own life to lead. Jim'll be back soon, he has to look after me."

"Don't feel guilty. You are a huge part of my life." She added, taking my hand in hers.

"Thanks Ang. So what shall we do when I'm finally allowed home?" I asked.

"We could just have a girls' night in again."

"Sounds perfect. Movie marathon? Or Doctor Who? I have an urge to watch Star Wars, all of them!" Well I was on bed rest when I got home, watching movies was one of the only doctor approved things I was allowed to do.

"Sounds good to me!"

"I'm not allowed to drink tea or coffee for six months, my heart is too weak, I'm allowed caffeine free tea though. You'd have thought with the amount of running I do my heart would be strong; I eat healthily when I bother to eat. I've never smoked; I don't drink to excess that often. Oh well, I guess I deserve it."

"Well, you have been through a lot lately. So basically no caffeine; does that include chocolate?!"

"Yep. No chocolate, no cola or caffeinated soft drinks, no alcohol, no overly vigorous exercise, no alone time with my husband." I reeled off.

"So basically just take it really easy for the next two months." I could feel the boredom already.

"Yeah, it's going to be so dull. I am on bed rest for the first week I'm home and daily four-hour rehab sessions for the next month. Well at least I live in a home with a library! I'm not allowed to play the piano for another four weeks either. I will be shooting the wall soon." Angie laughed.

"Why can't you plan the piano?! That doesn't make sense. It's not exactly exerting yourself." I agreed with Angie, but doctor's orders.

"It's in case I get over excited or strain any muscles after surgery. I did tell them it helps me relax, but I was told no."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I shrugged; there was nothing I could do.

"John said he'd try to make it over to see you after his shift." Added Angie, I smiled at the news.

"He's going to be so angry. It will be good to see him though." I thought of John, he would be angry out of concern.

"I'll try and convince him to hold his temper." She said.

"I deserve it really." I said so quietly, I don't think Angie heard me.

"We all do stupid things. If John knew some of the stupid things I've done..." Tailed off Angie.

"I guess you're right. It's not like he and Sherlock haven't done plenty of stupid thing together." I thought back to the various stories Angie had told me.

"Yeah, the ninja thing comes to mind."

"Haha!" I couldn't help laughing at this.

"Oh, and Mrs. Hudson says hi and she hopes you get better soon. And so does Toby." Smiled Angie.

"Aww thanks, tell her Hello back. I've not seen her in ages. I'll have to pop round when I'm better."

"I will. And you're welcome any time."

"Thanks Ang. When I'm allowed out, we could take Toby out together for a nice walk." The thought of a relaxing dog walk really did sound nice; a dog run would be even better. I added.

"Its funny even thought my entire body aches, I still want to go for my usual run!"

Angie chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Well, I think you'll have to wait a while for that. Although, I don't think Sherlock misses it."

"Did he keep running?" I asked hopefully, but suspicious he didn't.

"Ha, no. He complained a lot after the once. Then he started complaining about London making streets so long." Said Angie, this made me laugh.

"Oh poor Sherlock, I took it easy on him too and only did a half run. He struggled to keep up it was sweet." I said, slightly patronisingly, but it was true, Sherlock couldn't keep up.

"Funny, he made it sound like you guys ran half of London."

"No, I usually run 8-10 miles four days a week and 3 miles at the weekends. I have Mondays off. I took him the easier route too, no hills, no excessive traffic or people." I really had been nice to him. "At home I'd hike up hill and run down, that was much further and harder work. He's lucky."

"Well, he is city bred. I guess growing up in a rural place like Brecon, we got used to the long distances and steep hills."

"True we did, well we used to go and have adventures. The grounds at Sherlock's home were huge; I could spend all day running round them. Sherlock is an indoor child though!"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why he's so pale. But then again, even Jesse could barely keep up with me." Angie's words gave me an idea.

"We could run together if you wanted? I'll need a friend when I start again, Jim can't be bothered, he came with me once and told me never again, apparently I worked him too hard and was mean." I said with a smile. Angie could take it, I reckon she could beat me.

"Sure, I probably need to start running again anyway. It's good for building up my lungs' strength, with the asthma, but you might have to go easy on me at first, I haven't done it in a while. So only 5 miles." She ordered, I gave her a mock salute in return.

"I'll have to start small, I think it'll be at least a couple of months before I can run again, so it maybe longish walks to begin with!"

"That's fine! I probably need to cut down on the junk food, too. I think I'm a stress eater. Funny, the way my family deals with stress. Harry drinks, I eat, John goes soldier mode. Mum gardens and Dad does his stamps." She said thoughtfully. If she thought that was bad, I thought of my family.

"Well in my family we take drugs and control the government from an armchair and gentlemen's club?! That's not normal either. Mum used to clean and Dad locked himself in his shed; none of its normal. Or if someone I know gets particularly grumpy they try and bring down the country for a laugh." I said thinking of Jim and Mycroft. In particular, they were a real handful.

"I'll draw too, that's another stress release. Remember that one year I wrote all that depressing poetry?" Angie asked. Oh the poetry, I can only describe it as painful.

"Yeah, it was funny...I mean really deep and meaningful." I said with a fake cough. I regretted my sarcasm as a wave of pain floated through my body.

"Gee thanks. It was cheesy, though, looking back on it." Said Angie,.

"Haha..ow..stop making me laugh, it hurts. It was dire Angie, really, really bad. You're a brilliant artist, but poetry, no...just no."

"Well, I'm sorry I put you through so much suffering." She jibed good naturedly.

"I don't know how I survived, it's a good job I love you Ang!"

"It's a good job I love you, too, Persephone Elizabeth, insulting me like that!

It must run in the family, John attempted writing poetry to his various girlfriends, which might possibly be the reason they didn't stick around too long." This again had us laughing, well Angie laughed and I tried not to. Laughing really was very painful.

"Really, he writes poetry? Oh dear. Does Sherlock mock him; because if not, I will."

"Yes, he did mock him, and in front of a client."

"Ooh harsh, but sort of funny? Oh dear I think I'm definitely Sherlock's sister and a Moriarty!" I said, in mock shock as the words registered in my ears. I glanced up as I heard the door open, there was my husband, and I grinned at him.

"Hey! It's great to see you laughing! You're feeling better then?' Asked Jim.

"Hello love, you look better too. It's Angie she should be a medication! Laughing is a bit painful though." I confessed.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Said Angie standing up.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'll come by later and see you."

"Alright, thank you, you've made me feel like me again."

"I'm just glad you're back to your old self. I'll see you later." With that she left. I hadn't realised how much better she had made me feel. Angie had that magic power though, the one that always made me laugh, no matter the situation.

"Bye." I gave her wave as she left.

Jim cam and sat next to me, ignoring the chair he sat on the bed with an arm round me. I felt amazing being back in his arms.

"So you're feeling a lot better then?" He asked.

"It comes and goes, sometimes it's really hazy, my brain slows down, but I can actually concentrate today, which is nice. I've had a lot of visitors today it's tiring. You look better did you get some sleep?" I asked. He did look better, lees like a zombie.

"A little. Seeing your beautiful smile again helped." His words made me blush; I snuggled in closer to his body, feeling truly content.

"Your such a romantic when you want to be. You need to stay well too; you've been working so hard. The nurses told me how long you stayed here, thank you. I sort of knew you were here, well I kept dreaming you were talking to me." I said quietly.

"I'm fine as long as you're doing okay. I'm not going to abandon you again. I'm sorry I left for so long, I shouldn't have." He admitted, as he finished he kissed my hair. I felt so safe and loved in that moment, everything that had gone wrong momentarily evaporated.

"Its alright, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're home and safe. I really missed you."

"I missed you, too." We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I didn't want to burst our happy bubble, but I had to apologise. Above everyone else I had to have his forgiveness.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have let everything get so bad, I was selfish."

"No you weren't. You were just trying to fix everything yourself. You didn't feel like you could come to me for help, and I'm so sorry for that. It's not a very good way to start off our life together, is it?" Jim spoke quietly. Guilt laced his words, but I would reassure him. H had nothing to be guilty about; he was home and well, which was all that mattered to me.

"We'll sort it, everyone has teething problems when they get married, we don't exactly live normal lives. Normal is boring; I wouldn't change a thing." I said.

"I wouldn't change a thing either. You're definitely the most extraordinary woman I've met. Which is one reason why I love you so much, among the other millions of reasons." He said, his playfulness retuning. We looked into each other's eyes and felt nothing but love for each other.

"I love you too. You think I'd marry just anyone? You are perfect and mad and brilliant, which suits us perfectly..." Before I could say anything else, Jim kissed me, so tenderly, but it meant the world. We had reconnected. We again lapsed into a gentle quiet, just being together.

"Did you get everything done, with work? Sorry I interrupted." I asked. I felt awful that he'd been pulled away. I hate to think what happened if anyone had got in his way.

"Don't even think about it. It's not nearly as important as you. But before you start worrying, yes I was pretty much finished anyway, and Seb is finishing up what's necessary."

"Good, where did you end up, or is best I don't know. I don't think my brain can work it out." I said with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important." I nodded, letting him know I'd drop the subject.

"Alright. On a slightly more random note, I'm not sure if this is in my head, or it happened, but did one of the nurses keep flirting and asking you out and did you get a little scary to shoo her away?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess the stupid bint thought I was the type to play around while his wife's in a coma. She conveniently was switched to another department of the hospital." He was quite annoyed, but I couldn't help smile. That poor nurse, she obviously didn't realise who she was irritating.

"I'm sorry love, you shouldn't have to deal with that. How scary did you get?"

"Scary enough to get her transferred to the other end of the hospital." Replied Jim. I better check what happened.

"Poor her, she deserved it, I don't like sharing. You didn't threaten dismemberment or kidnapping family members did you? I don't want a court case or should I say Mycroft tidying up after us."

"I wasn't exactly specific." He said darkly. Poor woman, she really was a bit stupid, but she should know better.

"Ah alright. I trust you. Have you spoken to any of the others?" My curiosity piqued, had anyone spoken to Jim, checked he was okay?

"Just Angie, when she called me and told me."

"Have you been on your own all this time? I'm so sorry darling." I said, taking his hand in mine, and holding him tight. I wanted to offer him any comfort I could. "You know it was Sherlock, he found me, he saved my life." I said quietly.

"Well, of course, he's on the good side. But I'm grateful. I couldn't bear to lose you." I could hear the hurt in his voice my heart broke for him.

"You've saved me too, so many times, you're not all bad. Even if it's just me that sees the amazing man you are on the inside. You won't lose me, just like I won't lose you; we're going to be very, very, very old before anything parts us." I reassured us both.

"You're an amazing woman, Percy, you know that?"

"Shush you." I said smiling, stopping our talk of loss before either of us cried. "Tell me what I've missed since I decided I needed a very long nap."

"Uh, they're cancelling Merlin. Sorry. Obama won again in America. Shame, the Republicans are easier to work with, especially Romney. You missed Seb's birthday."

"Oh so a fair bit. Why cancel a brilliant TV show, it cruel. Please don't take on America...its really big; I don't want to move again. Seb is old enough to stop celebrating, he's like 40." I had missed some big news, but the mention of Seb just irritated me.

"I don't get too involved with them. Although, Rick Perry comes to me for help with quite a bit; and Seb's only 35."

"Just be careful, please. It's still old." I said petulantly.

"Well, I guess, compared to 25. Although, Angie's up there somewhere, isn't she? And I am careful. Although, I think I'll cut it off with Rick Perry. He's just creepy. It's getting boring."

"Good, safe and at home, I like that option. No Angie is only 30, and it's different for us girls! Sherlock is a bit old though and Mycroft, well he's ancient. As for you, you're so old, it's crazy." I teased. I always had been the baby of the group; even at College a lot of my friends were older.

"Whatever." Laughed Jim. "I don't understand girl logic, so..."

"It's all part of our mystery and charm. Oh I can't wait to go home." I said longingly. I just want to snuggle up in front of the fire with a good book and in the arms of my husband. Secluded away in a happy bubble.

"I can't wait for you to come home. The house is so empty without you."

"It's a big house, lovely though, it's home when we're together. Soon though, hopefully soon." I smiled.

"I hope so, love." Agreed Jim.

"Have the Doctors told you my list of forbidden things? I may as well become a nun." I asked, yawning.

"Yes, you'll be sticking to it. I'll be home to make sure of it. Do you want to get some sleep? You look tired." He replied. As he asked me if I wanted to sleep, my brain screamed no.

"I'm alright, I ache all over though." I admitted. My whole body was stiff and sore, I felt as though a bus had hit me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I think I overdid it this time." I admitted, yawning again.

"Don't worry about it. You're okay now." I wanted to agree, but something, in the back of my mind disagreed.

"I think so, not entirely sure." I confessed, the barrier broke, tears started to fall.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jim.

"I'm scared." I said quietly, the tears falling faster. Jim held me close.

"Shh, you're okay now. I'm here. There's nothing to be scared of."

"There's something in the dark. Whenever I close my eyes I can feel it, trying to pull me under. Something was different, it wasn't me, someone or thing added the heroin, I'd never take it voluntarily. I can't shake it even now; it feels like it's just waiting to attack again." I garbled. Jim kept me close, his arms keeping me safe.

"It'll go away. You'll be fine. I won't leave your side. You'll be okay." He was reassuring me, letting me know I'd be alright. I didn't want to close my eyes, in case this was the dreams and I was still alone and trapped in my head.

"Promise to be here when I wake up? I don't want to sleep alone, I don't want it to take me again, it hurts."

"I will stay right by your side. I won't leave for one second. I promise. Now get some sleep, you need rest." Jim rearranged us and lay next to me on the hospital bed, he kept me in his arms. As I started to drift off I could hear the steady beat of his heart, I slowly calmed and let the exhaustion sweep me into nothingness.

"Thank you." Whispered Percy as she fell asleep. Jim looked down at Percy, the one woman who'd kept his interest, she challenged him, wasn't afraid of him nor did she lust for his power. He had known about her addiction for years, he'd been there the first time and the minor relapses in between, but he'd never seen Percy like this, cold and almost dead. He'd never seen her scared like that. One of the many things about Percy he loved was that she was fearless. She occasionally got nervous, but never scared. Something or someone had hurt her and they were going to meet and very painful end. He watched her sleep, and soon found himself falling asleep too.

At the end of the week, I managed to convince Jim to go home and get some rest. He'd been living at the hospital all week and he needed to look after him self. I let my mind wonder and smiled at the nurse who came into check my vitals. After dinner had been brought round, I'd eaten a little bit of it, it wasn't that nice. I was lying with my eyes closed, just thinking about stuff, letting my thoughts drift into one another, it was quite relaxing. There was a soft knock on my door. I looked up and saw John.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Getting there slowly. I thought visiting hours were over?" I asked.

"Well, technically I am your doctor, so..." Replied John with a cheeky grin.

"I forget you're my doctor, that's really bad of me."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." I said, not wanting the darkness to take me back, I was still scared.

"Yeah, Angie told me what happened." Said john sadly, as he sat in the vacant chair by my bed.

"I'm sorry. I let everyone down, again." I looked at my hands, I felt so guilty.

"No you didn't. You've just been under a lot of stress lately." Said John taking my hand in his, and giving me a gentle smile.

"It's not an excuse though, other people get stressed, and they don't do something that stupid. Although, something went wrong, it wasn't normal." I confided, maybe John would help?

"Most other people haven't just gone through a miscarriage and had internal damage. I hate to tell you, but drugs aren't exactly normal." He said, his manner that of my doctor not my friend.

"Well that complicated matters, I should've thought before I acted, it was just so hard to shut the noise out in my head. I meant the drugs, they were different, something happened, but I can't remember what, it's so infuriating." I said frustrated. There was this black hole in my mind; I couldn't get anything in or out of it.

"Alright, calm down. You're fine now. You don't have to remember." Soothed John. I did begin to feel calmer. I had to get my emotions under control; it was crazy, I had to make John understand.

"John, I was spiked with heroin. I do have to remember, I need to know why. Sorry, emotions are a bit haywire. I just want to go home." My voice losing steam; I did just want to go home.

"Alright, well you can worry about it later. Right now, you need to take it easy, get some rest." He said with concern. Why did no one understand what had happened?

"I'm bored, it's so slow here, but like you said rest. You're right." I tired to calm myself down further. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Not much happening. What about you, last time I saw you, you said you'd gotten married?" Answered John with a smile.

"Yeah, it's been a bit tense of late, but now he's home it's better. He works abroad a lot." I said, a lazy smile falling across my features thinking of Jim.

"What does he do for work? Angie doesn't really say anything." He asked. I was a bit confused by this, I'm sure John knew, as my doctor, he had to know my surname?

"Something in business, I don't understand it. He's best described as an entrepreneur." I said wryly.

"Oh. Has he been by to see you?" Asked John. He seemed surprised he wasn't here. I was just as surprised that John hadn't run into Jim yet either, but everyone was giving him, us, space.

"Yeah, lots. I made him go home and get some sleep; he's been here non-stop for the last week. He was the first person I saw when I woke up." I said, my grin getting a bit goofy.

"Well, that's nice. And I know Angie was practically living here until you woke up." My smile fell a little at his words, the guilt rising again.

"I'm lucky to have a huge wonderful family." I said.

"Well, we're lucky to have you, too." Answered John gently, giving me a heartfelt smile. I felt my insides glow at his words.

"You're too lovely John Watson. So your verdict as my proper Doctor, when do you think I can go home?" I asked.

"Well, have they had you try to stand up yet?" He asked seriously. I hadn't. I didn't have the energy.

"No, but I can move without it hurting." I admitted. John stood up and came towards me.

"Alright, well come on; try to stand up for a few minutes without holding on to anything." Instructed John. I looked at him nervously.

"Will you catch me if I fall?"

"Of course. I'll be right here." John helped me out of bed, held my hands as I steadied myself.

"Okay, here goes." I said letting go of one of John's hands, then the other.

"Alright, steady..." Said John.

"I'm not going to fall, I'm not going to fall..." I chanted, taking small steps into the middle of the room.

"You'll be fine."

"I did it!" I exclaimed happily. My balance decided to leave in that second. John caught me and helped me back into bed.

"Good! That's great! So they'll probably keep you in here for about another week, make sure there aren't any complications, that your heart's strong enough, you'll still need to take it easy when you get home. Have they told you about any foods or drinks that you shouldn't have?" He told me.

"Some of them, please don't tell me there is more? I'm not allowed to play my piano, apparently I'll get to excited, but it calms me down." I moaned.

"Well, just take it easy for a couple weeks." He told me.

"Of course Doctor, I will. Thanks for coming John, you've worked miracles!" I really did feel better.

"I don't work miracles, but you're welcome. I'm just glad you're doing better." I nodded at John's words.

"If you need to head back to work, don't let me stop you, I should probably get some rest, Angie is coming tomorrow, I'll need my energy for her!" I admitted.

"Usually it's the other way around. I don't need anywhere to be, but I'll let you get some rest." He replied.

"Thank you John, you've always been there. Life wouldn't be the same without you." I said honestly.

"Anything for my 'youngest sister'. The same goes for you." He said with a chuckle.

"You too big brother." I replied.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Now get some rest. And, as much as I know you don't want to, try to listen to the doctors." Ordered John playfully.

"Yes Doctor. See you soon" I said with a grin. The evening passed quickly and I felt content. I slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber, maybe I'd, we'd, make it through this mess in one piece.


	29. Chapter 27 - Rehabilitation

Chapter 27 - Rehabilitation

"I'll back to take you home at four. It will fine Percy, I promise." Soothed Jim.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, really not wanting to be alone.

"Just for a bit, you'll hardly have time to miss me. Be good, love you." Said Jim, kissing my forehead before he left.

"Love you too, stay safe." I responded, he nodded with a brief smile.

I wish Jim could stay with me, but I had to attend therapy alone. I really hated therapists, they over analysed things that didn't need to be analysed. I didn't like anyone messing with my head, ironic that I would voluntarily take drugs, but that was a conscious decision on my part, not inflicted upon me through someone else's speculations.

I thought about the family I had around me, they we all so loving and understanding. So forgiving, I'm sure they were, are, angry with me, I didn't blame them and would take any punishment from them. I felt dreadful for letting them down.

"Percy, are you listening to me?" Asked the therapist more forcefully.

"Yes, sorry, I keep getting lost in my thoughts." I answered. I wanted to get through this a quickly as possible. This session was to assure 'them' I wasn't a suicide risk so that I could go home. I never wanted to kill myself, I never had. I had felt desperate, but not for death, just for a little rest-bite.

"Does this happen a lot? Drifting into your own reality?" The woman asked. I looked at the therapist. Mid forties, divorced, twice, no three times. Chain smoker and addicted to caffeine. Sleeping with her PA, but won't admit she's gay, explains the divorces. Excited about having me as a patient, I have 'history'. Dull.

"On occasion, but not often. I sometimes need time to process everything I'm seeing."

"Has this always been a problem, do you find emotions hard to read?"

"No and no. I just see more than most people and I need to understand and catalogue it all."

"Alright, we'll come back to this later in the session. Now, we should discuss your reasons for attempting to take your life."

"I didn't try to kill myself. I was spiked."

"We'll this is the second severe overdose you've had in eight years and with your recent miscarriage, it is understandable. You feel guilty, this is normal, but taking your life isn't the only way." Probed the woman. I looked at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"I can assure you, I am not and never have been suicidal. You're right I do feel guilty for letting my family down and the emptiness of losing my baby will never leave me."

"If you're not suicidal, then why did you take such a potent cocktail of drugs?"

"There were a number of factors, my husband had been away on business for much longer than either of had anticipated, we weren't able to speak often, I was lonely, and we parted on bad terms. Losing the baby was devastating, and part of the reason my husband and I parted badly. My parents died just over a month ago and other minor things that just added to the stress."

"That is a lot for a person to cope with, even in a lifetime let alone in the period of two months."

"I know, hence why I wanted a break. I know it's not a sensible or healthy answer to my problems."

"You don't want to be here do you Percy?"

"No, not really."

"Why is that?"

"I don't like strangers dissecting my thoughts."

"Do you struggle to trust people?"

"If betrayed I never forgive them, but no I'm usually a good judge of character."

The dreams were the worst. The darkness lurking inside my mind that threatened to drag me under every time I closed my eyes. The problem with win as high as I was, is, I can't really remember anything. It was all a haze, relief from reality until something different took hold. I wish I knew how the heroin had got into my system. I remember two syringes, both with 7% solution liquid cocaine, it was two, when I wanted to forget, block it all out. Two, always two, six hours apart. That would usually let everything drift to a point I stopped worrying or caring, my brain cleared and I could refocus on life. I will admit it's not a healthy existence, but it was just the way my life was.

When the bullying became too much, I dabbled with various things, they didn't do much and I never felt an addiction, which is odd because apparently I had the characteristics of an obsessive and addictive personality. Alcohol just gave me blinding headaches, so the appeal of drinking myself into oblivion on a regular basis was unappealing. Also seeing what it had done to Harry was enough to put me off.

When I was kidnapped, physically I healed quickly, the trauma of the event left deep psychological scars. I was having nightmares that would keep me awake for days. I stopped eating, food just sat in my stomach like a lead weight, making me feel nauseated. The guilt was crippling. Jim took a bullet for me, he nearly died to save my life. We had already started to fall for each other, but they way he looked at me when he found me conformed how I felt for him, watching his body go limp shattered my world. I knew in that moment I would never be happy with anyone else. Ever since I've had bad abandonment issues, when Jim was away I would stay with Mycroft or maybe go home and see Mum and Dad. Combining recurring nightmares, guilt, falling in love, and a fear of being alone and guns, it's not a far leap to understand how I ended up taking drugs. At first no-one noticed, which made me want to flaunt it, catch their attentions, but one day I got it wrong, I overdosed.

In the last couple of weeks, I had had a lot of time to think about my life and the events leading me to this moment. Recently, life had exploded into a giant mass of bad luck.

I kept dreaming I was still pregnant; it was heart breaking to wake up and know it wasn't true. Before I had become pregnant children didn't bother me, I didn't think I could have them anyway, but it didn't really bother me. When I fell pregnant, it was like a switch flipped, I was scared but excited, I wanted to raise our baby and be the quirky mum that did art projects and cool parties. Our lives weren't really compatible with children, but I'm sure we'd have managed. Jim would be a brilliant Dad. It wasn't meant to be. I had to accept that. I was finding that even though I dreamed about the baby I had lost, I had lost the urge to want a child, I had fallen back into not being bothered, I couldn't decide if this worried me or not.

"Let's talk about your relationship with your husband."

"What about it?" I asked, I didn't want to discuss my personal life anymore. I just wanted to go home.

"How long have you been married?"

"Two months."

"So not long. How long were you together before you got married?"

"Nearly eight years."

"How stable is your relationship?"

"It has it's ups and downs like every relationship. Early on it was a bit volatile, but I was very young."

"How young?"

"We met when I was eighteen, I had just started Art College."

"So your husband is older than you, by how much?"

"He'll be thirty in a couple of weeks."

"Did you feel forced into marriage?"

"That is such a stupid question, of course not."

"Do your family accept your relationship and marriage?"

"My were very loving, but as soon as I left school, I moved away from home, they went away travelling a lot, we kept in contact, but they never met my husband."

"Is this lack of a close relationship because you were adopted, and my notes tell me have recently found your biological family, how did they react to your relationship?"

"No, I was offered an opportunity to live in London and my parents knew I would be well looked after. There was some initial opposition, but after some time it was accepted and they want me to be happy. We all bonded quickly, and I had actually known, the eldest of my two older brothers since I was little and he is also my Godfather." This woman asked such ridiculous questions.

In that moment I really missed Sherlock. He would know the sarcastic and amusing thing to say and it would make me laugh and we would mock the psychiatrist for being an idiot. We hadn't spoken much since he'd visited me. I owed him so much.

Just like Mycroft, he'd saved me so many times. Jim, he'd got me through so many things, he'd always been the to hold my hand and I his.

I remember the day he sat me down and told me what he did for a living, he was so serious, almost scared. I sat there and let him explain. He finished a looked between the door, and me waiting for me to run away, but I just sat there smiling. I knew what he did I'd worked it out. I told him as much. I explained that growing up with Mycroft and doing various little jobs for him had made certain life styles more obvious. When he asked_ 'So you're okay with this, you're not going to run away?' _And I answered,_ 'Of course not, I love you too much to leave.' _That was the first time I told Jim I loved him, he told me he loved me in return.

It would be a lie to say we never argued, it would be a really bad lie, in fact we argued quite a lot, sometimes they were huge rows, mostly they were little things. A couple of times the arguments were so big we split up. We always ended up back together, we were stronger together, we could take on the world together and we would win.

"You mentioned that if someone betrayed your trust you'd never forgive them, would like to expand on that?"

"I am very protective of the family I have left and my loved ones. I don't like being lied to or deceived, it's hard to do, when done and I subsequently find out, I am not forgiving."

"Yes, you mentioned before that you see more than most people. What do you mean?"

"If I walk past a person I can tell you all about them, I can see the connections and markers that identify them and their habits."

"So you guess?"

"No I observe."

"So I can understand, can you 'observe' me?"

"I can yes, it doesn't mean I will. People get offended when I tell them things they don't want me know."

"In the name of science then? An experiment?"

"You won't like the results, but if you insist." I paused and looked over her once again. By doing this, I knew I would be seeing a new therapist come Monday. I may as well make it good.

"Mid forties, although you tell anyone you meet its thirty-eight. You are divorced, twice, no three times, the lighter patch of skin on your left ring finger, it shows prolonged wearing of a ring, but different sizes, shapes and metals, although all wedding bands. Chain smoker and addicted to caffeine, it's the twitch in your fingers for a cigarette and your knee for the caffeine. Sleeping with your PA, it's risky, but illicit and secret, it gives you a thrill, she loves you, but you won't admit your gay, and it does explains the divorces. You're excited about having me as a patient, I have 'history', and it gives you a challenge, a puzzle to decode. It's dull and you use generic analysis to define a complex character, but whatever makes you happy." I finished half-heartedly. I could see the anger in her face. Of course she was angry and I was bored and tired.

"Very astute Percy. Does it make you feel superior being able to find everyone's secrets out?" Her tone was superior, a defence mechanism against my revealing her private life. Boring.

"Not really, it's depressing. I know seven people who it doesn't bother, one I'm married to, two I'm related to, and the other four are very close family friends."

"Did this talent get you bullied?" She asked.

"Yes, mercilessly for years."

"How did that make you feel?"

Again, I just stared at the women she was insufferable. How did ten years of being bullied make me feel? I wonder? I just ignored her; luckily at that precise moment the buzzer went off announcing my session was over. I got up without a word and made my way back to my room.

The sterility of hospital was creepy, all white walls and easy clean surfaces, good for fighting infection and germs, but not good for comfort or rest. I looked at the clock, time felt as though it was slowing down, I had half an hour before Jim would be here, the doctors had been and confirmed I wasn't a suicide risk, but that issues of concern had been raised and so I would have to attend further therapy as part of my rehab program once a week.

As I was signing my discharge papers I received a note telling me that my therapist would be changing on Monday due my pervious therapist's work commitments. How predictable. I sat back on my bed and thought about the previous six idiots that had tried to dissect my psyche, all to fail and be confused. I refused to take any medication they offered; it didn't work and made me feel odd.

I think something that always confused each therapist is when my drug habit was brought up he or she asked if I was addicted to anything else. I would explain to them that I wasn't addicted, not in the literal sense of the word. If I relapsed, I suffered for a day with cravings but after a decent night's sleep they would pass and I wouldn't be tempted at all. I'd been to enough high society parties where drugs were passed round like sweets and I had no flicker of temptation. It was about control and relief. Like taking a painkiller, I chose to seek the relief when and, as I needed it. I think the only person who would truly understand this was Sherlock.

I looked at the clock, it was five minutes past four and Jim wasn't here. I started to get uneasy. I had no missed calls or messages. Okay, keep calm Percy, its alright, he might have been waylaid, its not a problem, your safe here.


	30. Chapter 28 - The King's Revenge

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Christmas intervened and also **natureocs** and I may have been getting excited and writing ideas for future plotlines and chapters!

I hop you all had wonderfully festive fun with your families and friends...also HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone!

Thank you to all the new and returning readers, reviewers and favourite alerts, it really is exciting every time an e-mail arrives in my inbox.

* * *

Chapter 28 - The King's Revenge

Jim:

"I'm scared." Whispered Percy. My blood boiled. No one, nothing had the right to scare her. What was worrying me was what could possibly scare her, other than snakes, she was unflappable. She could stare into the eyes of the most hardened crime bosses and still appear bored. I held her closer to me; I would do anything to stop her tears.

"Shh, you're okay now. I'm here. There's nothing to be scared of." I uttered quietly. She took a deep breath and said in a hollow voice.

"There's something in the dark. Whenever I close my eyes I can feel it, trying to pull me under. Something was different, it wasn't me, someone or thing added the heroin, I'd never take it voluntarily. I can't shake it even now; it feels like it's just waiting to attack again." She sounded terrified. I'd seen her relapse before, in an odd way, she knew what she was doing. She wasn't scared of her addiction. I needed a word with Duke. He knew exactly who we were; he was playing a foolishly stupid game.

"It'll go away. You'll be fine. I won't leave your side. You'll be okay." I told her. I would only leave her if totally necessary. People knew, they knew not to hurt her. She had my protection. She had the British government behind her. She was so well protected she was almost vulnerable.

"Promise to be here when I wake up? I don't want to sleep alone, I don't want it to take me again; it hurts." Percy admitted, looking so small in my arms. I looked her right in her silver-blue eyes.

"I will stay right by your side. I won't leave for one second. I promise. Now get some sleep, you need rest." I stood; let her get comfortable and lay next to her. Her head rested on my chest, my arms around her.

"Thank you." She whispered it took minutes for her breathing to even out. She was asleep and safe.

I looked down at Percy; she was so beautiful. She was intelligent and crazy and frustrating and challenging. I was going to make this right. I was going to exact revenge on the person who'd hurt her. They would meet a painful end. I carefully pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to someone who could help.

**Duke's 4pm tomorrow. We need to dispose of excess waste. JM.**

I received a swift reply.

**Agreed. I'll have the necessary tools available.**

I put my phone back into my pocket and looked back down at my wife, she was quite incredible, and she kept me human. She twitched in her sleep; her brow furrowing and she began to mumble.

"No…stop...hurts…home…" I kissed her forehead and kept her close. This was killing me to see her upset. If someone were aiming for me then they'd found my ultimate downfall. I would tear the world apart for this woman. She wielded more power than she could ever understand. She started to settle, I could feel my own tiredness creep up on me. When I'd been home, I didn't rest I was seeking answers. I resisted murdering Angie's sister; Percy didn't need to be upset further, she'd especially annoyed if I hurt Angie. I paced the house like a caged lion. When I returned I again found the cold reception of Sherlock, who looked through me, his acted disinterest made me smile. I was fighting the need to sleep. I wanted to watch over Percy. After another hour I succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, Percy forced me home again, telling me she was fine. I acquiesced her request. I arrived home, showered and chose Percy's favourite suit. I stood in front of the mirror tying my tie. I could feel the mask slipping down, eradicating the man; I was becoming Moriarty, the criminal, and the monster.

I left the house and stepped straight into the waiting car. This meeting wasn't going to be fun, well that wasn't strictly true; it would be fun for me. For her I would happily get my hands dirty.

* * *

Percy:

I glanced at the clock, two hours. Two hours and I would be home. I couldn't wait. It was only one more hour to endure constant questioning and analysis. An hour then I could talk to the doctor before I went home. Come on, I can do this. Do it for him.

"So Percy would you say you suffer from abandonment issues?" My ears pricked up this question.

"Maybe?" I replied.

* * *

The short drive to Duke's was oddly calming for James Moriarty; it gave him a brief moment to pull the mask round himself securely. He exited the car and straightened my suit jacket; none other than Mycroft Holmes met him, Mycroft waiting with his customary smirk and umbrella. They had strange partnership, it all hinged around Mr. Holmes's younger siblings.

"Shall we finish this?" Mycroft drawled.

"After you." Replied Moriarty.

They descended into the club, patrons stopped when they saw them. Both men had connections across all layers of society. Seeing them together set nerves and fear running. Moriarty and Mycroft walked in confidently. They could break every person here without blinking.

"Get out, all of you." Said Moriarty darkly. Chaos erupted around the two men, who surveyed it with different levels of satisfaction.

The now empty club was filled with an eerie and heavy silence. Duke stood trying to look unfazed by the day's happenings. He swallowed thickly. He knew he was about to meet his end. That stupid woman had remembered. He should've upped the dose; she was close to dying when the Detective saved her, a fraction more and she'd be gone.

"An honour to see you again Moriarty, Sir, and Mr. Holmes. How can I be of service?" Sniveled Duke.

"There are questions that need answering, you are going to give us these answers." Threatened Mycroft.

"Now, gentlemen, you both understand, I have to respect my client's confidentiality. This is risky business." Evaded Duke.

"Now you don't want to disappoint do you Duke?" Asked Moriarty coolly. He enjoyed the fear that flashed across Duke's face.

"D-d-disappoint Mr. Moriarty, no Sir." Stuttered Duke.

"Good." Smiled Jim evil pouring out of body language.

James Moriarty used every method he could think of that induced pain, but didn't kill Duke. He needed to be alive for Mycroft's own forms and methods of interrogation. Thinking of what Mycroft could do sent a small shiver down Moriarty's spine, he remembered the weeks locked away. Duke sat pitifully tied to a chair, a black eye, bleeding nose, three missing teeth, a bruised cheek and a fractured wrist.

"So Duke, I am getting woefully bored, I will ask you again, who are working with?"

"No-one, just the usual clients."

"Now, we both know that's not true. Do you like your finger joints?"

"Y-Yes."

"Too bad." Moriarty snapped two of Duke's fingers. Duke yelled in agony.

"One last time, before I start removing limbs. A name, and you can rot away hidden for the rest of your pitiful life."

"James…A-a-lex James." Panted Duke through the pain. "He came in weeks ago, told me he was MI6, he said he was taking out a terrorist, that I would be paid."

"Interesting." Replied Moriarty. Alex James, he's heard that name before, long ago, where?

"Are you going to kill me? I can help you, I'll bring you good clients, lots of business." Sniveled Duke. Moriarty resisted rolling his eyes. This man was pitifully weak.

"Kill you? No, that would be too easy. I don't need your pathetic criminal wannabes. I'm going to send you somewhere far more fun. Although before you go, perhaps a taste of what you did to my wife." Spat Moriarty. He picked up the two syringes and injected Duke with the potent cocktail of cocaine and heroine. Duke's body convulsed and then sagged. Moriarty checked his pulse, satisfied he wasn't dead, and then he clicked his fingers. Two burly men dressed in black came in and took Duke's body away. Moriarty re-entered the bar to see a grinning Mycrfot.

"I hope you didn't kill him?"

"No, he's just getting a taste of his own medicine."

"Fitting. Scotch?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Both men sat in the debris of the club, letting the events of the morning file themselves away and settle. They could here someone enter and search around, they sat quietly waiting for the person to reveal themselves.

"Miss Watson, what a pleasant surprise. Do join us." Smirked Mycroft.

"Oh. Um, hello, Mycroft. Wouldn't expect you in a place like this." Replied Angie. She was surprised to see Mycroft Holmes and Moriarty sipping whiskey together in the remnants of the demolished bar.

"It was a matter of a delicate nature." Answered Mycroft cryptically.

"Angie, what brings you to this fine establishment?" Asked Moriarty.

"I told Percy I'd do a bit of investigating." Angie responded, looking around her. Moriarty smiled at her words.

"The mystery is solved." Moriarty's words held an air of finality.

"And?" Questioned Angie; frustrated she only had half the answers.

"It has been dealt with. For the better of many involved." Reiterated Mycroft.

"Your help was much appreciated Mycroft." Thanked Moriarty darkly.

"So you found out how the heroin got mixed in?" Angie asked again. She had had enough of their cryptic words.

"Most astute Miss Watson. It was a join effort, I found the man, James...extracted the information. The person in question will be dealt with." Answered Mycroft slowly and deliberately.

"He was quite resistant, but everyone has his or her price, it's finding where to put pressure." Smirked Moriarty. He was pleased with his work. He sat on a bar stool, tie off and sleeves rolled up. There were small blood splatters on his white shirt.

"So Duke mixed the heroin in with the cocaine?" Asked Angie, she was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Perhaps." Quipped Mycroft with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're not even sure he's the one who did it? Did he say he did it?" Demanded Angie.

"He apparently made a mistake, got confused when he administered his medicine." Said Moriarty cynically.

"He confessed. He has paid the price and will do for a very long time." Replied Mycroft, his tone almost reassuring.

"Are you sure about that? Someone who has been dealing drugs in this manner for years suddenly starts making mistakes like that? And I'm sure he's had to deal with questioning plenty of times before, he probably knows how to deal with 'interrogation'." Stated Angie. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Depends who's doing the interrogating Angel. His mistake was more deliberate than he cared to originally admit." Replied Moriarty darkly, his fists clenching in anger.

"James's methods of persuasion are most effective." Added Mycroft. Angie nodded. She understood, she didn't want to understand, but she did.

"Alright, so what was his motive? Why would he want to kill someone who could potentially come back as a customer? Or was someone paying him to do that?" Questioned Angie, hundreds of little thoughts racing through her brain.

"Again, most observant. I can see why my brother liked you Miss Watson. Care to deduce further?" Offered Mycroft with a wry smile.

"Well, as I said, it's very unlikely he would want to kill her himself, there's nothing to gain. So who does want to kill Percy, who would also know about her drug habits, maybe even that this is the exact place she would come for drugs?" Angie announced.

"Now you're asking the right questions Miss Watson." Complimented Mycroft.

"To knock off a few...suspects, no-one who is present here would want to kill Percy, nor would your darling detective. Percy's more observant than the rest of us she said something was coming. She tells you everything Angie, has she mentioned anything?" Asked Jim, his mask slipping away. He was a husband protecting his wife. Angie took a deep breath before she answered.

"The person I'd put this on is Moran. She's scared to death of him. He keeps going after her for some reason, killing her parents, stalking me, her best friend, he has something planned about Sherlock, I'm not sure what. For some reason he has something against her, he's told me himself."

"I'll have him watched." Said Mycroft firmly. Moran was becoming a nuisance.

"No need, I'll watch him. He's on the payroll. I've had my suspicions of late." Said Jim darkly.

"This time, don't use an 18-year-old." Sniped Angie. Mycroft's widened in surprise. He gave Angie a curt nod.

"She told you, interesting. She hasn't forgiven me for that." Mycroft replied. He turned to look at Moriarty.

"Could you try and keep him from Persephone?"

"She'll be safe." Moriarty's tone left little reason to argue, but Angie tried nonetheless.

"That wasn't answering his question." She demanded.

"Miss Watson, keeping this incident private is of upmost security. I'm sure you understand; it's a matter of near national security." Cajoled Mycroft.

"As important as Percy is in our lives, I doubt she's important to national security. More likely, a matter of maintaining your reputation." Snapped Angie. She was irritated with the whole affair.

"You'd be surprised Miss Watson, Persephone has done many interesting things during the course of her young life." Replied Mycroft.

"I'm sure, helping you two with your 'business'." Sniped Angie.

"Never doubt how important Percy is, she is more important than you'll ever understand. Remove her and all hell will break loose." Barked Moriarty.

"She chose to help, she was offered a way out a long time ago." Defended Mycroft.

"Well, of course, you two have worked together before. I'm sure it was nothing new." Sighed Angie. She had had enough of Morn and his games. Mycroft and Moriarty working together was not a good sign.

There was a silence, all lost in their own thoughts. Mycroft suddenly stood, looking at his phone.

"Miss Watson, soon the necessary authorities will arrive, it would be prudent for none of us to be present. You may visit me at my office if you have further questions. James, I think it's time to take Percy home; your help was much appreciated." Mycroft delegate. Moriarty stood, putting his suit jacket. He shook hands with Mycroft and left out the back door.

* * *

Percy:

The panic was rising. I tired to keep my breathing even and stop my fingers twitching. My chest was getting tighter by the second. I didn't want to pass out. I had to stay awake. I had to go home. I wanted peace and my own bed. I wanted to just be alone with Jim in our bubble. Keep breathing Percy; he'll be here soon. Just breathe; it's going to be fine. Minutes felt like hours as I waited. All of sudden the world fell back into place, there he was. He stood in the doorway smiling at me. I smiled back. I dived off the bed into his arms.

Home. I was home.


	31. Chapter 29 - Fear and Loathing

Chapter 29 – Fear and Loathing

_Angie, _

_You will remember this day for sad reasons, but I wanted you to know why Sherlock was with me. By now you will know of my plans, but Sherlock's help made them a success, don't be angry with him, he was working under my instructions. I made him promise not to tell anyone._

_Percy x_

Chapter 28 - Fear and Loathing

Since my recent trip into hospital and through my rehabilitation and recovery, I had felt my mind drifting to my unfinished plans. I needed to tie up my lose ends. It may be paranoia and an after effect of the drugs, but I just had a bad feeling, it had been growing over the recent months. The only person I knew who could help me with my plans was Sherlock, he'd disappeared successfully, most of the world thinking him dead or they'd forgotten him. I needed the same anonymity. I sent a text to Sherlock.

**Could you help me with something?! Percy.**

**I'll be right over. SH**

His reply came before I could out my phone down. We has become quite close recently, he saved my life, he understood the pull of the drugs, he didn't chastise me, he just quietly understood. Minutes later I heard a curt knock on the door. I answered.

"Thank you for coming over, I didn't know who else to ask."

"Is there a problem?" Enquired Sherlock, looking around trying to spot trouble. I think he was looking for Jim. They had such an odd relationship.

"Not a problem, I need to sort out some plans," I paused, took a deep breath and asked the hardest question of him; "and I'd like you to look over my will."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Asked Sherlock, looking me in the eye, searching for the answer. I turned back to the desk before answering.

"No, not wrong, it's just something that needs sorting. When Jim and I started dating I made a back up plan, I knew there was always a chance that I might need to disappear or that something got me killed. Recently, I've just had a feeling that maybe these plans need to be watertight. You've had to vanish, even if for a short time, I need your help to do the same."

"Of course. However, I hope it's not anything like my 'death'. That was tedious." Replied Sherlock, I gave him a wry smile.

"It might be, if needs must. I will do anything to protect Jim, I know you don't understand how I can love him but I do. Something huge is coming, I just want to be prepared."

"I suppose Angie knows about this?" He asked, a slightly bitter tone in his voice. Angie's name pulled at my heart, if she knew she'd try and stop me. My death might be the key to saving my loved ones.

"No, she can't know. I have done everything I can to keep it from her. If she knows it'll be too dangerous. Mycroft doesn't know either." Sherlock nodded in response.

"I understand."

"My will in particular, I want you to be the executer, I can trust you to do the right thing."

"I'm honoured. I'll see to it. Although hopefully it won't be for some time."

"Hopefully not, I'd like to see my first wedding anniversary at least. I need you to do something else, I have a house ready, I can't tell you where it is, but if you ever get a phone call from an Arnold Rogers, just say yes to anything he asks. He knows to contact you and only you."

"Understood." I gave Sherlock a small smile. In so many ways Sherlock was very difficult to deal with, but on an occasion such as this, he was perfect, he didn't ask too many questions and just accepted what needed to be done. He picked up the will and began reading.

After a short pause, I asked:

"Do you know of a trust worthy morgue?" Too many this would seem an odd question, but not to Sherlock. Also if one is to die, one needs a mortuary.

"Molly Hooper does excellent work, and can keep quiet." Said Sherlock.

"Brilliant thank you, I've been looking for a quiet mortician, they are surprisingly and to find. She has to be good if you regard her so."

"Yes, she helped me with my...plans." I nodded in understanding at Sherlock's words.

"It worked, almost too well. I hope I never have to go through with these plans, but such is the price of the life I chose."

"It is hard, but it's for everyone else's well being." Replied Sherlock, he gave me a small smile; he was showing me he understood.

"What is?" Said Angie, without either of us noticing her entering the room.

"Hi, Ang. When did you get here?" I asked smiling, hoping my surprise wasn't too obvious.

I decided not to let her know what I had heard. "Uh, just now. What are you two up to?"

"Just having a friendly chat." Sherlock just looked at Angie. His vague words were not his finest choice.

"Really, Sherlock?" Bristled Angie, as she gave him the Watson glare.

"You're the one who said I need to get to know my sister better." Smirked Sherlock. His sarcasm wasn't going to make matters any better. I gave him a look, which he returned.

"Sherlock was helping me with some stuff." I turned to face Angie. "Are you alright, Ang? You seem a bit put out."

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something. But, uh..." She glanced at Sherlock. "Before I forget, Sherlock, I think we're out of milk. Could you go by the store and pick some up?"

"Mrs. Hudson probably just got back from the shops." He rolled his eyes, obviously thinking it trivial. I will admit I was a bit confused by Angie's random request.

"I don't think she had milk on her list." Angie was trying to get rid of him, but he was either unaware or blatantly ignoring her, I couldn't tell which.

"I don't think it's the end of the world if it waits an hour. You're obviously worried about something. What's happened?" He asked, oh so he was aware of what Angie was trying to do, I realised. I looked at them both.

"What is it? Take some milk from the fridge. Jim bought way too much. I don't drink it."

"Uh, thanks. Sherlock, could you take it home now before we forget?" Angie sighed.

"I'll remember." Said Sherlock coldly.

"Angie, what is it? What's happened?" I asked confused. Angie paused before she spoke, obviously trying to work out how to explain but not give away the reason for her upset.

"It's, uh...about that problem after the funeral. The person who sent the roses." Angie looked at me, hoping I'd understand. I did, and the waterfall of fear that washed trough me nearly floored me.

"Oh...right. I...I...I need to c...c...call Jim, give me a minute."

"Sure." Nodded Angie. There was sympathy shining in her eyes. I left the room I was having trouble unlocking my phone. I called Jim, he would be home in minutes, I just had to control the fear, Jim would home soon, and he'd keep me safe. I re-entered the room, hoping my panic wasn't too obvious.

"Jim's on his way home. Can you stay for a bit until he gets home? Angie, tell Jim what's going on, please. He can help." I asked quietly, I couldn't raise the volume of my voice. Angie looked at me, shock on her features.

"Tell Jim? I suppose, yeah." She nodded.

"It might help. Anything to stop it." Sherlock looked at us both, confused.

"What could possibly be so bad that you need to talk to Moriarty?"

"Just the flowers, Sherlock." Replied Angie curtly. He looked at Angie unbelievingly.

"You said it was a girl thing, so what does that have to do with him?"

"Look, you're not gonna want to be here when he gets here, so just take the milk home." Sighed Angie. I looked at Sherlock and stepped towards him.

"Please, Sherlock, I need him here. After..." I paused, all the heartache and pain coming back, the anguish that drove me to relapsing. I shuddered. Angie stood up and brought me to sit next to her, she rubbed my arm comfortingly, trying to help me calm down. Sherlock frowned.

"Does this have to do with that Moran?" He asked. He'd clocked more than we'd given him credit for. I frowned hearing that bastard's name. Before I could let the panic rise, Jim came in.

"Percy, is everything okay?" Jim glanced Sherlock and Angie he looked concerned. "What's happened?"

"It's S...Seb." I stuttered. I started to shake. Jim pulled me close as the tears began to fall. I may have recovered physically, but mentally, I was still shaky. Feeling Jim's arm round holding me tight, made the real world melt away.

"It's okay, he's not here. Take a deep breath." He said soothingly. He looked at Angie. "Angie, what's happening?"

"He's back. He, um...it's not really clear, he keeps skirting around it, but he keeps hinting that he's going to do something to you, and that Percy might get caught in the cross fire. I don't know." Replied Angie, her voice quiet, but determined.

"Why would he tell you this?" Asked Sherlock indignantly.

"How many times has he done this? I told him to back off." Said Jim, anger tainting his voice. He rubbed my back, keeping me calm. "It's okay, Percy, you're safe."

"Uh...he's done it a few times since Percy's parents' funeral." Replied Angie. At the mention of the funeral, I found my voice.

"Please make him stop, I can't take it. He's upsetting Angie, and if he does anything to you..." My voice tailed, my mind not able to cope with the idea that Jim could die. Jim gently held my face in his hand, made eye contact with me. He kissed my fore head before saying:

"I'll deal with him."

"Just how many times have you spoken to this man?!" Asked Sherlock, anger no lacing his voice.

"Not now, Sherlock." Snapped Angie.

"Well, if not now, when?! You'll just keep avoiding the subject." Argued Sherlock.

"Sherlock, please don't be angry." I pleaded, hoping that he'd listen to me.

"Don't worry about me, Percy. He wouldn't dare hurt me." Said Angie as she came over and sat next to me.

"Why not?! Do you know him?! Stay out of this Percy." Snapped Sherlock, losing his temper.

"Watch your tone, Sherlock." Said Jim coldly, standing, and squaring up to Sherlock. I turned to Angie, and said worriedly:

"What if he does? I can't lose anyone else, he took my parents, he wants to take my husband, steal you...I don't want to be alone again."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sherlock, his voice worried, he calmed as he met my scared gaze. Jim sat next to me, holding me close, letting me know I was protected.

"You won't lose anyone else. You've got a huge circle of people who adore you." Said Jim to me quietly. I gave him a small smile.

"Percy, I swear I will not let you lose anyone else." Reassured Angie. I couldn't help the tears that fell.

"He knows things, he knows how to take everything." I sniffed.

"Yeah, well I know enough about him, too. I promise, Percy, you'll be fine. I won't let him do anything." Said Angie defiantly.

"What are you talking about? How do you know him?" Asked Sherlock, still confused and worried. He told me in the hospital he hated seeing me cry.

"Not now, Sherlock!" Demanded Angie.

"Jim, make him stop, please." I begged my husband. The fear of losing anymore of my loved ones was just too much. I wiped my eyes and looked at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, be vigilant, you'll understand then."

"I will, I'll do everything I can to stop him. He's gone too far. We have to be strong, though, Love. He can't believe we're worried." Jim kept a tight embrace round my body, knowing he surrounded my senses oddly calmed me. He looked at Angie. "Angie, where have you seen him?"

"Um, a couple times in Brecon, he was outside my parents' house, and then outside Percy's rental, and then I just ran into him in Hyde Park. He's following me, so..." Said Angie, but Sherlock interrupted her.

"How long has he been following you?! Is this the man who's stalking you? You said he was an old boyfriend."

"Sherlock, I am dead serious, not now." Angie said darkly. She was not to be argued with. I glanced at Angie before saying:

"Angie, maybe you should just tell him. I think Moran is too big for any of us to handle alone."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Sherlock nodded in agreement, looking a little too pleased with himself.

"Fine. Yes, he's the one who's been stalking me. Yes, we were serious, but it was ten years ago." Said Angie resolutely.

"Be nice, Sherlock, this isn't easy. He's harder to get rid of than you'd think." Sherlock's expression irked me.

"Angie, why did you keep this from me? Are you hiding something?" Sherlock seemed hurt.

"No, I'm not hiding anything! You already don't like hearing about my old boyfriends. And for your information, I did try to tell you, actually, but you just walked out!" Replied Angie, not liking the accusatory tone of Sherlock's voice. "He's got a way of manipulating people to get what he wants." I shook my head. "I should never have done that stupid job for Mycroft." I said, feelings of regret flooding my system.

"It's not your fault, Percy." Soothed Angie. Then Jim asked the worst question possible.

"What job? When?"

"How do you think I met Seb? I was Mycroft's little spy. I had to get information out of him any way I could. It was just before I met you." I replied, my voice bitter.

"Any way you could, what does that mean?" Jim asked sounding wary. I really wasn't looking forward to explaining how Seb and I got to know each other.

"What do you think it means? Use your brain, Jim." I said sharply. The memories flooding back. I knew this would spark off Jim's jealous side. His anger flared, he stood up and started to pace. He seemed so much like Sherlock in that second.

"Seriously, with him?! How could you? What, is he your backup for when things get tough?" His angry words stung.

"No, he isn't some backup. I did what I had to do, I broke it off once I had what I wanted, but we sort of stayed friends. I met you not long after." I said, my anger now flaring. I turned to Sherlock, who was just staring at Angie. "Sherlock, come on, be a little forgiving. It's not Angie's fault she's being stalked." Sherlock just ignored me and walked over to Angie.

"And how exactly did you come to fall in love with a killer, Angie?"

"I didn't know he was a murderer when we started dating. I just happened to meet him at Cambridge. He seemed perfectly normal." Frowned Angie.

"When you started dating? So you found out later? Is that when you broke up with him?" Probed Sherlock keeping his hawk like gaze upon her.

"Uh...well...not exactly." Replied Angie, looking a little guilty.

"Sherlock, people can't help who they fall in love with. Let's not have this argument again." I countered, knowing Sherlock would bring up the good verses evil argument again. He kept ignoring me.

"You kept dating him after you found out he was a criminal? Well, this is interesting. Do all young women from Brecon fall in love with criminals?"

"Sherlock, please, don't." I begged. Starting this argument with Jim in the room was really not a good idea.

"Maybe if you actually had a heart, you'd understand better. And you're one to talk. Irene Adler doesn't exactly have the cleanest record." Retorted Angie, finally losing her temper. He glared at Angie and turned to me with a dark sneer.

"What, is it some sort of love triangle between the three of you?"

"How could you say something like that?! We're trying to get away from him!" Yelled back Angie.

"No. I hate him. For god's sake, Sherlock, he wants to harm my husband, break you, steal Angie, and torment me. What is there to like about him?! He killed my parents." He just gave me a look of disdain and turned back to Angie

"And what about you, Angie? Just how serious did this get after you found out that he's a murderer?"

"I don't have to tell you anything about my past. You don't tell me anything about your past, why should I tell you anything about mine?" She frowned. Angie's body language turned defensive.

"You do realise that by not answering, you're providing an answer." Sniped Sherlock. Both Angie and I glared at Sherlock.

"What about before we got married? What was that, reliving an old flame? What is this control he has over you?" Jim had been quiet; this question shattered any calm that I'd regained. I stared at him for second, shocked.

"I was drunk and angry, it was a mistake. Like you haven't done stupid things when we argue? Control over me? What about you, Mr. Seb Can Do No Wrong. You keep him round, not me, I asked you to get rid of him years ago."

"I have my reasons, you know this." He countered darkly.

"I'm starting to think he has the same hold over Angie." Agreed Sherlock.

"Sherlock just shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about." I shouted.

"Well, Angie?" He asked, ignoring me and focusing on Angie.

"It was a long time ago." Angie stared back, but kept her voice quiet. He stepped closer to Angie.

"You know I can see every emotion in your eyes. You still have strong feelings for this man." His eyes showed the depth of his hurt. He really did care about Angie. I couldn't stand the tension anymore. I grabbed Angie's hand.

"Come on, Angie, we're going out. Boys, do what you want. I've had enough."

Angie just stared at Sherlock as I led her towards the door.

"Fine, leave, take the easy option like you always do." Sniped Jim. His voice cold. I stopped, and turned to face him.

"Easy option? Wow, Jim, you weren't the easy option. Oh, I get it; you're saying because I relapsed, I want the easy option to be out of my skull all the time, not deal with my life? Thank you so much for your faith in me, I'm glad it all means so much to you."

"When it gets too much, you go AWOL or get off your face. You react like a spoilt child. It's ridiculous. I try and help, but it's always my fault."

"Oh, for pity's sake, Jim, shut up." I yelled back. He just looked at me and stormed out, slamming ht door. I winced. Neither Angie nor Sherlock seemed to have noticed our loud altercation.

"You know, Angie, I may not know a lot about relationships, but I do know that you need to trust each other and tell each other things like this. You can't keep hiding secrets from me like this." I rolled my eyes at Sherlock's words.

"Sherlock, you wouldn't know a relationship if it slapped you in the face. You have enough secrets to fill a book." I said. Sherlock glance at me, his gaze maxed with hurt and anger. I hoped that Sherlock wasn't about to do what I thought he was. Angie frowned; she seemed to have understood too.

"What are you saying, Sherlock?" His demeanour changed, he looked dark and aloof. The air of emotionless statue radiated off him.

"I believe the term is 'break up'." Angie started at him. I did too. "What? Sh...Sherlock..." The front door slammed. Angie looked at me. "Did he really just do that?"

I frowned at the doorway; I couldn't believe he did that.

Angie leaned against a sofa, feeling my strength disappear.

"I can't believe he just did that. Please tell me I'm the only one who heard that." She asked, her eyes welling with tears.

"Angie, are you alright?" I asked sympathetically.

"He couldn't have really just done that. Percy, please tell me he didn't mean it." She sounded desperate. I felt so sorry for her, I shook my head.

"I don't know, sweetie. Do you want me to go after him?" I asked. Angie shook her head, to say no.

"No, I don't want to be left alone right now. God, I hate Moran! He just has to ruin everything, doesn't he?!" She put a hand over her mouth, trying desperately not to start crying. I could see the desperation in her. I was going to punch Sherlock the next time I saw him.

"Yes, he does. Why don't you stay here for a bit, you have your own space. Let Sherlock sulk for a couple days and then see how everything is."

"Thank you. I really, really hope he's just being overdramatic." She nodded, she then frowned. "I don't think I could stand to lose him, not again."

"You haven't lost him, his pride is hurt. It might take a while, but it will all work out."

"I hope so." I rubbed Angie's arm comfortingly.

"Go and relax. I need to sort out stuff down here. If you want fresh clothes, raid my wardrobe. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you so much, for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." Angie gave me a small smile.

"It's nothing. You've done so much for me recently. Go relax, I need to fix my marriage." I smiled back.

"Good luck." She nodded.

"Thanks. I think I need it."

I showed Angie to her room and left her in piece. I took a deep breath leaning against the wall before I headed to Jim's study, he could always be found there when he was annoyed. I knocked on the door as I opened it.

"Jim, can I come in?"

"I guess." Replied Jim quietly. I was a little nervous, his quiet anger was far worse than shouting. He was sat in his desk chair. I knelt in front of him I took one of his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry. I know I've not been the easiest person to deal with lately. I over-reacted. I'm scared; it's making me a little irrational. Also, Sherlock and I don't get on around other people." I said, keeping my voice apologetic and calm.

"I know you're scared. But I promise, Seb won't do anything to you. He's just...a bit lovesick. And as for Sherlock...well, you know my feelings about him." Said Jim, he wouldn't look me in the eye, but I knew he was willing to talk, that was something.

"Love sick is one way to put it." I stopped myself saying anything more about Moran. "I'm scared because he threatened you, I can't let that happen, you're too important. Angie is so confused and hurt by it all, I don't want anything to happen to her. Sherlock annoys everyone, it's in his nature, but yes I know." I looked up at Jim, with a small smile.

"He's been acting perfectly normal around me. Maybe this is just a tactic to get her back? Make her think you're in danger, or someone you care about is in danger, get her desperate enough that she'd be willing to do anything, tear her away from Sherlock, and then he's got her back? But I am positive that we're in no real danger." There was a tone of finality and defiance in his voice. I wasn't going to convince him or win this argument.

"I really hope your right. Please keep him away from me though, where possible, I can't forgive him. I don't think Angie will go back to him, she's really confused and if Sherlock's left her, well she'll be heart broken."

'Well, I'll just let you take care of that. It's not any of my concern, and I'm sure Angie wouldn't want my help.'

'I'll look after her, I wish you both got on, but understand why you don't. Do you remember when life got this complicated? I swear it used to be much simpler. I really am sorry; can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can."

"I really scared you when I overdosed didn't I?" We hadn't really talked about my overdose; we'd gone through rehab and avoided a lot of the issues around it. The cracks were beginning to appear; I wasn't sleeping and kept having nightmares. The whole issue of Moran was really freaking me out, but Jim just didn't see it. There had been this odd period of calm, but I think the storm was brewing. I wanted to keep things from Jim, hide away and compartmentalise my life.

"Yes. But it's over now, and it's not going to happen again. I promise I won't leave you for so long like that again.

"I love you James Moriarty, never forget that." I really did love him, but I had to hear it to believe it was real.

"I won't. I love you, too, Persephone Moriarty." He replied. Jim pulled me into his lap and kissed me. His touch made me forget every fear and worry that had been floating through my mind in seconds, but for that night I let myself revel in the love and touch of my husband.

In the immediate aftermath of Sherlock leaving, Angie stayed with Jim and I for a couple more days. She mostly kept to her room I didn't blame her.

"Does Seb have a spare key?" Asked Angie.

"No, why?" I asked back, very confused.

"He got into my room. He left a note and another damn rose." I felt my fists clench in anger at that foul man.

"What did the note say?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"'_I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on_.' He knows. Oh god, he had to have had something to do with Sherlock doing that. What if he's done something to Sherlock?! Sherlock's not answering any of my texts or anything..." Angie's words tripped over themselves as her panic rose. I couldn't stop the shudder creeping down my own spine.

"He is so creepy, this is ridiculous. I'm sure Sherlock's fine, I'll try and get hold of him. The real question is how did he get into our room? We were out all day."

"Was Jim home? I mean, they're still friends, aren't they?" Asked Angie.

"Yeah he was. I can't stop him letting Seb in the house." I replied, Angie nodded.

"Oh, god, I don't know how much longer I can put up with this." She exclaimed.

"I'll talk to Jim, it might get tense, Seb is causing some dissonance. You're doing amazingly well living with Jim." I said with a smile.

"I've actually got worse problems to deal with now." Admitted Angie. IT was s sobering comment.

"That's a scary thought." I agreed.

"Yeah." Nodded Angie. We feel into a tense silence. I was worried about Angie she was filled with anxiety and stress.

"Are you alright sweetie?" I asked.

"Honestly, no. I'm just sick of all of this."

"We'll sort it. I promise."

"I hope so." She pleaded quietly. Her quiet voice fortified my resolve, I was going to sort this out.

"I know so. I'm sorry that Moran's tormenting you. I'm going to talk to Jim, I need to sort this. There are other guest rooms, choose a different one if you need to."

"Okay, thanks." Said Angie, still quiet. I closed the door behind me and went in search of Jim. I found him in his office.

"Jim, did Seb come over today?" I asked. I wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"Uh, yeah. You were out. Oh, and by the way, I spoke to him about this recent problem, and he's not going to do anything else. And before you say anything, he wasn't lying, either. He's a good liar, but not so good that he can keep it from me. Angie's just overreacting a bit." His words were the spark that started the wildfire. I had had enough of Seb's stalking and odd ability to get away with every nasty thing he did.

"She's just overreacting?! He got into her room and left her some creepy love note and one of his stupid roses. It's gone too far. Why do you believe him over me?" I asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Percy, but women tend to be emotional and irrational. Angie is especially emotional. Of course, I suppose being married to a spy, and then living with Sherlock, she's grown accustomed to the overdramatic." Replied Jim, an air of sarcasm in his voice.

"What?! Are you actually insane? You over react about the most ridiculous things and then kill someone or blow up a building. You are the king of the over dramatic. What is wrong with you at the moment?" I asked. Truly bemused at his disbelief that Seb could do anything wrong. We had had a wonderful time over Christmas, but something had flipped recently, our marriage was coming apart at the seams. Every argument was about Seb.

"Come on, Percy, you know that's all just part of the game. It's people like Sherlock who make it seem overdramatic they overreact. I just don't like the fact that you're accusing my best friend of wanting to kill me or hurt my wife. I know you and Angie both have an...emotional past with him. And you've always overreacted to things." He said.

"You are unbelievable. So it my brother's fault you like to be the centre of attention, and Angie and I are delusional because we want to protect our loved ones and not be stalked."

"I didn't say you were delusional. I told you, Moran's not really planning any of that stuff. Why don't you just let him and Angie solve their own problems themselves? Stop trying to take care of everything." Both of us were now angry, our voices rising with every word.

"Angie asked me for help. I care about her; she's been my best friend since I was five."

"She's a big girl, she can handle this on her own. Getting you involved, you both start overreacting, and then you get stressed out, and then look what happened a couple weeks ago with the relapse!" Shouted Jim. Oh that was a slow blow, he was bring up my relapse every chance he got recently.

"That was a culmination of many things, Moran was the cherry on top to make it all worth it." I replied darkly.

"Stop blaming Seb. I've noticed you use him as an excuse a lot." He sniped.

"At least when I'm high I don't care." I spat back I was hurt.

"I don't like what I'm hearing, Percy. Don't even think about going back to those damn drugs." Yelled Jim.

"Like you care or listen to anything I say." I shouted back.

"At least I put some effort into this relationship instead of just running away or getting high to deal with problems." His words were cold they stabbed my heart.

"What you mean like leaving for months on end and letting me deal with stalkers, my parents being murdered, and various other crap?!" I screamed at him.

"I've already told you, that's my job. That's my career. That's how we can afford all of this junk that I let you spoil yourself with. And I told you; you already knew what my work was like before we got married. It's not my fault if you're having a problem with it now." He didn't shout these words, his voice was low and quiet, I should've stopped then, but I was so angry.

"Before you never left me for months, maybe a couple of weeks, but we made a point of being together as much as possible. I know what your job entails, you think I only value money, I do work as well, I do have my own money, but we've always shared everything. Oh wait you threw a tantrum and blew up our last home. I lost a child trying to protect you." My rage turned to angry tears.

"Don't blame me for that. I didn't even know because you didn't tell me! It was your own stupid fault! Stop blaming everyone else! How about you grow up and actually take some responsibility for your actions?!" I felt like Jim had punched me; his words were so spiteful.

"I didn't tell you because you didn't want children. I was too scared to tell you. I feel guilty every day." I admitted as tears continued to fall.

"You should. I just can't believe how immature you've been a acting lately, between that and the relapse, it's like you've reverted back to a stupid teenager!" Jim looked at me with disgust. He turned towards the door to leave.

"A stupid teenager, who you dated for eight years, fell in love with and married. You knew I had a drug problem. It's part of who I am. I have apologised, I have done and am doing everything I can to stay clean again. Or now you have what you want, it's not fun anymore?" I confessed. I was trying so hard. Jim turned back to me; he squared his shoulders and said:

"No, I'm just questioning the point in staying married to you because this is not what I expected. I expected you to actually grow up. I didn't think I'd become a baby-sitter." He left, slamming the front door. I wasn't aware of falling to floor crying, till I felt my knees hit the wood. I sobbed. I was hurt and angry.

I don't know how long I sat there, I couldn't hear the world around me, I just let time pass. Slowly everything came back into focus, I tore out of the house, and started searching for Jim, I had to get him back and fix everything. I would become anything; do whatever I was asked as long as I didn't lose him.

Later that night, Angie came downstairs, she looked how I felt, deflated, tired, heart broken. I had made us some dinner, cooking took my mind off everything, but it all felt futile.

"Are you hungry Angie, I've made some dinner." I asked.

"No, not really. Sorry."

"Its fine, I'm not hungry either. I'll put it in the fridge. Are you all right, you're a bit pale?"

"Am I? Uh, yeah. Not really. Um...it's just...it's Moran again." Said Angie dejectedly.

"What's he done now?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to her the answer.

"He, um...I don't know. He...he still wants to get back together, and...just with all this stuff...I mean, I know I can't believe him, but...I don't know, I just...I don't know." Admitted Angie, sounding distant.

"You've had an emotional day, take some time and think about it. Maybe we've been imagining it all; maybe he's not as bad as we think. He probably does still love you." I had to believe Jim; we could've made this all up in our heads?

"No, I've got to stop this. I can't let these feelings come back up. I mean, what about Sherlock?" Said Angie nervously.

"Is it so wrong to love him? Do what your heart tells you. Sherlock can survive on his own, he's a grown man." I said passively.

"I thought you hated Seb, after everything he's done?" Asked Angie, confused by my change in attitude.

"Well sometimes I make mistakes. It was my own fault for being so reckless. Maybe I got what I deserved." I said bitterly.

"Don't say that. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Defend Angie.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're okay?" I shook her words off.

"Okay, so what if I said that I am going to get back together with Seb and that we were going to get married, and who cares about Sherlock?" She asked, hoping I'd rise to the occasion. I just shrugged at her words.

"If you wanted to Marry Seb, then I'd be happy for you." I would, I couldn't judge, I'd married the king of criminals.

Percy, that girl you told me about that dated Seb, Sally, did the man she married have anything to do with Jim?"

"I don't know, probably. I'd keep out of Jim's way if he comes home, he won't be in the best of moods. Sorry."

"Percy, what's happened, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself, this isn't you." Accused Angie. I just looked at her.

"I just realised a few things, that's all. I'm fine." I said quitly.

"Percy, please don't lie to me. I've got enough people lying to me. What happened?" Pushed Angie.

"I was told a few home truths, and they were right. I need to grow up and stop acting like a spoilt teenager." I spat back, my tone more aggressive than I had anticipated.

"That doesn't mean you have to go into complete submission, going along with everything." Countered Angie.

"I have to save my marriage, sometimes that means making sacrifices." I replied.

"Alright, if that's what you feel like you have to do. But please act normal around me? I've probably already lost my boyfriend, I don't need to lose my best friend, too." Her words pulled at something inside me, but I couldn't break the decision I had made.

"You'll never lose me Ang, I just need some time to revaluate my life." I said with slightly more energy.

"Okay. But please don't act like this around me. I love your normal rebellious self. And if anyone else has a problem with the real you, that's their problem, not yours." I gave her a half smile.

"Thanks sweetie, but maybe its time I grew up a bit. I'm nearly 26, I'm not a child anymore."

"I know that. But it's just part of your personality, and that's not going to change no matter how much you mature. But you can't change who you are just because Jim might have a problem with it." I nodded at her words.

"I can't lose Jim, I will do anything to stay with him and if that means being more mature and less childish then it's a small change to make." I said glumly.

"I understand. But this isn't the real you, and if he really does love you, then he knows that and he'll accept you for who you really are, strong-minded and all, and if he isn't willing to do that, then he doesn't deserve you, and you don't need him. I know how much you love him, but you shouldn't have to change yourself like this, even for him." I gave Angie a half hearted smile.

"I don't know, he's done so much for me, I feel I need to give something back. When I say I'd do anything, I mean it. If I had to sacrifice my own life to save him, I would." I was being honest, if I had to die to keep him alive, I wouldn't hesitate, worryingly, Seb knew this too.

"I know, but he married you and he knew you were like that, so obviously he didn't have a problem with it before. I'm starting to get the feeling that this is Moran that he's the one trying to pull us all apart. He's just playing mind games with all of us. He's making you think that Jim wants you to become complacent, he's making Jim think I'm an emotional wreck, making Sherlock think that I'm...betraying him, and then making me think that I don't need Sherlock and that Jim's trying to kill all of you." Deduced Angie, it sounded plausible, but my mind was filled with so much doubt, Jim was all I could focus on.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just want to salvage what's left of my relationship. I can't worry about Moran. Angie, Jim said he wondered why we bothered to stay married. I have to fight for him." I said desperately.

"He was just...upset, and people say things they don't mean when they're upset. Just let him cool down and talk to him again, I'm sure you'll work it all out, without you having to change who you are. You told me you didn't want a marriage full of secrets. If you do this and act like something you're not, you're not going to have an honest marriage." Said Angie gently, I knew she was right, but my rational mind wasn't listening.

"I 'spose you're right, but I've never seen him so angry. Well I have, but the person who made him that angry died a very painful death." I confided.

"Percy, I can tell that you two both really love each other. It'll work out." Soothed Angie, I wanted to believe her. I wasn't certain.

"I hope so. It will work out for you too. Sherlock is just stubborn and Seb sees you as the one that got away. You've got two obsessive men who love you." I observed.

"Well, I don't know what to do about that. Especially since right now, Sherlock's pushing me away, and Seb's trying to pull me back, but I don't think I want to...I don't know." Angie exclaimed, frustrated.

"I'll love you regardless of who you choose." I said hugging her.

"Thanks." Replied Angie. I left her to go to bed. I went up to my room, grabbed a spare blanket and put my pyjamas on. I went into the library, picked up my book and read. I was too awake to sleep, my mind in overdrive. Hiding away in the library meant not having to face Jim until the morning.


	32. Chapter 30 - Once Upon a Time

_A/N: Hello! Wow we've reached 30 reviews, that's amazing! Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, favourites, followers...you all make me happy! So, there is a lot coming up that will send this story twisting and turning. I apologise for the delay, work, life and Christmas got in the way. Also **Naturocs** and I keep writing and planning sequel ideas! Keep your eyes peeled, she'll have a sequel out soon. _

* * *

Chapter 30 – Once upon a Time

I don't know what had changed Jim's mind or calmed him down, but when I got home we talked. In fact we stayed up all night talking about so much, my relapse, his worries, my insecurities, Moran, we covered everything. Our all-night therapy session did us the world of good. When I woke up the next day, I felt stronger and happier than I had for a while. We could and would survive anything.

Everyday Jim took my to my rehab and therapy session, he would collect me and we'd go for a walk through the park. It was so normal; there was no drama, no crime ring, just us. Don't get me wrong, I love my life and I love Jim, but every now and then I needed a break, just time to step away and be ordinary.

I had been home for nearly three weeks and was allowed to start leaving the house. Jim walked with me to Angie's. I kissed him good-bye and promised to call him when I wanted to come home.

Mrs. Hudson let me in with a warm greeting and told me to head on upstairs. I knocked on the door before I entered, even though I knew I could just go in. I was met with a frantic Angie, she was pacing, pulling furniture and shelves apart.

"Hey Ang. Everything alright?" I asked.

"Uh, not really. I don't know where Sherlock is. He's not here, Mrs. Hudson said he came by for a few minutes after we argued, and then he left again, and he's not answering my texts..." Her voice trailed off, her panic rising.

"Don't worry, he'll be back eventually, you know what he's like. He needs his space." I was a bit angry with him, I knew he was safe, he text me that morning to tell me he arrived. Where he was I didn't know and what he was doing was a mystery. I felt awful for Angie.

"I don't know, he always texts back, even if it was just to say he's still mad. I'll try calling him again." She was shaking. Seeing Angie so frustrated was scary, she was always so even.

"Sweetie, its alright, calm down. Just give him some time." I said gently,

"He was really upset, Percy. What if he relapses again?! Maybe I should call Lestrade. No, I can't do that, he doesn't even know Sherlock's alive, not to mention Sherlock would kill me." She was scared and hurt. She kept wiping stray tears away, not yet realising she was crying.

"I know he was, he'll be fine." He was busy; the drugs had lost their appeal after my overdose, not just for him, but for me too. "Mycroft is taking me to my appointment tomorrow, I'll ask him if he's seen Sherlock." I offered.

"Thanks." Said Angie, I nodded with a smile. She picked up her phone and dialed Sherlock again. A ringing rang out into the room.

"Do you hear that? It's coming from the mantle. ...It's his phone. Sherlock left his phone. He never leaves his phone!" Shock and total despair flashed across Angie's face.

"Okay, Angie, it's fine." I tried to reassure her.

"Well, at least he actually looked at my texts, so he wasn't ignoring me completely. Hold on, there's a note, too." She was still hoping this would have all the answers.

"Angie, come on you need to calm down. You're not thinking rationally. We'll read it together." Angie looked at me and nodded. She picked up the piece of paper an

"It just says 'I forgive you'. If he forgives me, for something that happened ten years ago, by the way, then why would he leave?" She asked, tears shining in her eyes. So he took my advice? Interesting. I wanted to wave a wand and make all this hurt go away.

"It's Sherlock you are talking about, he's not an ordinary man. He just needs some space." I offered in solace.

"But I still don't understand why he left his phone. He always has his phone with him." Angie wasn't really speaking to me, just thinking out loud. I didn't answer for a bit, but I felt her looking at me, so I said:

"I don't know either. He'll be fine. Mycroft will know where he is."

"He probably will. I'll bet this has something to do with those damn files Sherlock kept hiding from me. He actually took those with him. Convenient." Her hurt was turning to rage.

"Try not to be angry with him, he's probably being noble and trying to keep you safe, in his own special way." He really was, I felt that Sherlock needed defending a little; he had gone for the right reasons, just not gone about it in the best way.

"I am sick of people thinking they need to keep me safe! I am 100% capable of taking care of myself! What is it that makes everyone think I need protecting?! Is it my name, cause if it makes people think I'm some defenseless angel, I'll change my name!" She ranted; I gave a wry smile at the end of her tirade.

"No sweetie, its because your compassionate and we all love you. None of us doubt you, but the world would be a darker place without you." I said honestly. She was so strong, but there was something about Angie that we all strived to protect. Angie sat in Sherlock's chair, her shoulders slumped, she looked tired and fed up.

"I just wish someone would just tell me what's going on and everybody stop keeping things from me." I knelt in front of her.

"I'm in the dark too. I'll see if Mycroft will tell me anything."

"You're lying." Angie accused, her voice dark and quiet.

"I'm not lying Ang." I said, hurt at her accusation. Her head shot up, her eyes cold.

"Percy, I can tell when you're lying, not to mention you're looking pretty guilty right now, like you do know something about this, but you're not going to tell me. Just like all those times when you and Sherlock would be whispering together and then change the subject when I walk in, and then make up some lousy excuse about what you were talking about. You know something about this, don't you?" Her accusatory tone really hurt, I lost my temper. I felt my still healing wounds twinge as I stood sharply.

"I'm not lying. I don't know where Sherlock is. I don't know why he left. If you must know Sherlock was helping me get my will sorted out. He was helping me sort out arrangements, in case I die. That's what we've been talking about. I didn't want to upset you or Mycroft or Jim so Sherlock and I kept it secret. A few of the files were from My Ripper case; Sherlock was looking at it for me. I don't know about any other files." I said back, my voice sharp.

"Alright, so that explains what you're were talking about a mortician. But what about before that, like at Lady Holmes' house in the study? Was that about you're will, too? I don't see how that would lead around to you trying to get Sherlock to propose." Now I would have to lie.

"I was irritated with Sherlock about being distant and told him he would lose you if he didn't get his act together." I replied, I kept eye contact with her.

"Talk about being distant. God knows where he is now." She replied breaking my gaze.

"Angie there isn't some big conspiracy against you." Angie chuckled darkly and mirthlessly.

"Well, you're right about one thing. He has lost me. He broke up with me, fine. I'm not gonna bother with him anymore. Let him do whatever the hell he wants."

"Okay. You're both adults."

"I was probably just someone for him to talk to, a replacement for his skull." Angie curled up into herself, all her doubts and insecurities coming out.

"No, he really cared about you. He's a massive idiot, but he loved you. I am going to kick him when he gets home." I assured her. He loved her, he'd told me as much.

"If he ever comes back."

"He will come back."

"He could end up dead somewhere, and I would never even know." She said moodily.

"Mycroft would be the first to know, he would tell us."

"Oh my god, this is why Mycroft was being so nice to me. I should have known something was up when he started acting like that."

"No he's being nice because I told him to stop being grumpy and that you belonged with the family. He does like you Angie, Mycroft is very similar to Sherlock, he just takes a while to trust people."

"He trusted John pretty quick, willing to let a complete stranger move in with Sherlock so he could spy on him." She replied, sounding like a pouting toddler. I didn't know what to reply to that. I put a cushion back on the sofa and sat down.

"I'm just sick of men. I'm sick of everything. I just want to go and bury myself in a hole." Said Angie breaking the silence.

"Mycroft liked John's loyalty and stubbornness. Men are annoying, sometimes we need them though." I replied.

"What am I supposed to do about Moran now? What if Moran had something to do with this?" I hadn't really thought about Seb, but now I did the fear crept in.

"I'm leaving Moran to Jim, he'll sort it out." I said more for myself than Angie.

"Don't get upset if that doesn't really reassure me." Said Angie sardonically.

"I'm not upset." I smiled. Angie curled in on herself more, I could hear her crying. I went over to Angie and wrapped my arms round her.

"God, this is stupid. I shouldn't be crying." Sniffed Angie.

"You're allowed to cry Angie, you don't always have to be strong." I told her.

"I don't like crying."

"It's not good to keep it locked away."

"I hate feeling vulnerable."

"You're with me, if you can't let me see you cry, who can you show?"

"We're going to face this together."

"Thanks, Percy."

"Anytime sweetie, and always." I said, hugging her closer.

"I feel like my life is so messed up right now. Why is it that the one man who hasn't been pulled from my life is the obsessive killer?" Angie asked with a groan. I wondered if we should take a long holiday away from all of the drama.

"Because that would be too easy. Life isn't a fairytale."

"Yeah, my life's a James Bond movie, between the assassin and the CIA agent and the detective." Replied Angie, still sounding glum. I had to find a way to cheer her up. Ah, the light-bulb moment, what if we wrote a book?

"We should write a book about our lives, mo one would believe it, it would be a best seller!" I said with glint in my eye. This seemed to distract Angie. It would help us both escape, be healthy therapy for the both if us. My therapist did suggest I write down my fears and troubles.

"Yeah, we should. That's not a bad idea. Gives us something to do. And hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as my poetry." Angie's humour and excitement had been sparked.

"It won't! You've grown up out of your mopey teenager phase. How shall we start the book? Once upon a time?" I asked.

"But that would be going against 'Life isn't a fairytale.' Well, hold on. We could start it once upon a time and switch it around and say how it'd be nice if it started that way, but life isn't a fairytale." Quipped Angie, pulling out her laptop.

"I think you're right. Where to start? When we met as kids, or when we re-met as adults?" I asked, watching Angie.

"Hmm...I think we should start it off as kids, not much happened back then, maybe just do how we met, then go back and forth between our stories, with my meeting Seb and then you're being bullied, and maybe do something about how we kept almost running into each other, cause that really is weird. Then we can start it off with when we were reunited!" Said Angie excitedly.

"I see a brilliant book. It's not like anyone will believe its real." I replied, I didn't believe our lives were real half the time. I had a sudden thought. "We'll have to change all the names of everyone."

"Yeah, so we can put it in fiction, so Moran and Jim can't get on us about giving away secrets or anything, we'll just tell them it's a fiction book." She exclaimed, focusing on the screen. "Well, John and Angie are pretty generic names, I think we can get away with those, especially since there's the thing about everyone calling me an angel. I'm gonna start writing this stuff down." Angie's fingers already flying across the keys, her face animated and engrossed.

"True, change your surname and no-one will ever know." I offered, my mind thinking to my plans. I would leave clues for Angie. She was clever; she'd work it out.

"Is Wilson too close?" She asked.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"Now what about the Holmes family? That's a bit more difficult." Queried Angie.

"We all have very uncommon names too. How about Mark for Mycroft, Elizabeth for me and Benedict for Sherlock? Our Surname could be Fox." I really hoped Angie remembered these names. It might save her life one day.

"Benedict, Sherlock, both weird, that works. Fox, reminds me of You've Got Mail. Sounds good!"

"Well I thought Foxes are cunning." I offered.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that, it's brilliant. Very fitting." Smiled back Angie, still engrossed in typing down our ideas.

"One of my friends from college works in publishing, I'll talk to them." I said, Alex would help us he owed me a favour.

"Great! Oh, and my cousin's a publicity agent, I could call him after we get started."

I let my mind wonder a little, I felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. I listened to Angie typing away and though how funny the situation was, a Watson and former Holmes occupying 221b, planning and being devious. Angie looked up and suddenly added.

"Oh, for Moran we have to think of two names."

"You pick the names, I'll just say something very rude." I replied, I couldn't be kind about that man. According to my new therapist I had resentment and anger issues. "Instead, I'll think of a fitting name for Jim."

Angie nodded at me and kept typing.

"I'll do some research on name meanings, pick something fitting." She said, her mind working away, she appeared so much like Sherlock in that minute.

"This can be our little secret, we'll not tell the boys." I suggested. I think Angie needed a secret of her own to keep.

"Yeah, and if they happen to read the book, good for them. Are we going to have pseudonyms?" She asked.

"Oh yes." I replied, trying to sound like the Doctor. "They should leave clues and see if the boys work it out." I hoped she worked it out too.

"Hehe, this is going to be fun." Laughed Angie.

"How about Elizabeth Darke and Irene Angel?" I suggested. Angie made a face.

"Ugh, can't I use something besides Irene? I like yours, though. Maybe I can find a name that means Baker Street?" I laughed at her expression, she really hated Irene.

"Oh even better!"

"Would Vulica be too weird of a first name? It means 'street' in Belarusian, and Sherlock and I had a case in Belarus once, so Vulica Baker?" We looked at each other, I shook my head, it was too odd, not Angie at all.

"Calle Panadera it mean Baker Street in Spanish?!" I offered.

"Spanish is too easy for Sherlock."

"Vulica is a bit odd...sounds like a Mycroft's great Aunt. I did think German, but it's too easy. How about Latin?" I asked, before noticing Angie wasn't listening to me.

"Calle, like pronounced Callie, so Calle Baker?"

"Yes perfect. So Calle Baker shall we tell our story?!" I asked enthusiastically.

"Let's get started, Elizabeth Darke. Elizabeth Darke and Calle Baker, I think that's a great combination." Replied Angie smiling. In the hour we'd been discussing the book, she looked younger more carefree. It was so good to see her happy again.

"Me too! So once upon a time in a rainy town called Brecon in South Wales in a primary school, the new girl was being picked on, on the other side of the playground a little girl watched the boys who were being nasty and decided she's stop them. The rest they say is history." I said dramatically. Angie laughed.

"What are we going to call the book?"

"Good question." I started thinking of titles, letting them pour through my mind quickly.

"We can worry about that later. Let's see...The two girls became instant best friends, and grew up having the most wonderful adventures, even if they were only in their imaginations. Of course, those are the best adventures." I smiled at Angie's words, typing as she talked.

"How about 'Passing Bells and Sculptured Angels'?" It felt right, grand events, broken lives, criminals and heroes all thrown together and no-one sure who was good and who was bad.

"Hehe, Phantom reference. I love it!" Smiled Angie.

"Adventures that changed the world and our lives. Well we both love that Musical." I said.

"It's brilliant! So 'Passing Bells and Sculpted Angels' by Elizabeth Darke and Calle Baker." Replied Angie.

"I can't wait to read it!" I said.

"Me too!" Answered Angie excitedly.

We reminisced over childhood stories and Angie typed word after word. We got to the point where Angie met Seb and she said.

"Okay, I think for Moran's names, Alex James could be changed to Adam Jones, and Sebastian Moran could be Anthony...can't think of a last name. Well, Anthony Mark, Marc Antony was a traitor, so..." I smiled at Angie's words. We kept writing until late, my phone rang, it was Jim checking I was all right and that we hadn't gotten into trouble already. He came and walked me home. That night, everything felt right in the world.


	33. Chapter 31 - Acceptance

A/N: Hello...sorry for the delay in updating. I'm currently working on a film and it's getting in the way of writing! Also **Natureocs** and I have lots planned, which we get very excited about and means I have lots of catching up to do...so stay tuned!

Thank you for all the amazing reviews and alerts, they do make me so happy!

Check out **Nautrerocs** new story **'Didn't Want That'** the sequel, and continuing adventures of Angie, to** 'Didn't Expect That'**.

Chapter 31 - Acceptance

James Moriarty was not in the best of moods. Hearing about, seeing or reading his, so-called, best friend flirt with his wife and slowly drive her crazy with his tormenting comments as he stalked Angie, Percy's best friend and near sister, was beyond irritating. His tormenting had been the catalyst for Percy ending up in a three-week coma. He had had enough. Percy was his, he didn't like to share and neither did she. He had heard plenty; he dragged Moran into his office, not missing the relieved look on both Percy and Angie's faces.

"That's my wife you're making rude comments to. Watch what you say Moran. Don't make me tell you again." Jim's voice low, serious.

"It's only in good fun, mate. I didn't mean anything by it." Replied Moran jovially, not picking up on his employers' irritation or ignoring it.

"I told you to stop. Don't test me Moran." Snapped Jim. Moran sobered up seeing Jim's expression.

"I'm only getting after Angie. You know I wouldn't be foolish enough to mess with your wife." Moran held his hands up feigning innocence.

"Well she says differently. I'm not in the mood for you and your obsessions."

"Who says differently?" Questioned Moran, hoping to plant a seed of doubt.

"Percy."

"Well, you know she likes to exaggerate." Said Moran. Again trying to sew the seed of doubt into her mind.

"Not to me." Replied Jim with confidence.

"I promise, Jim, I'm not remotely interested in Percy. I'm just teasing her a little; she's just taking it too seriously." Defended Moran. This would be harder then he thought.

"You were interested enough to sleep with her, more than once. Don't feign innocence, I know all about it." Spat Jim, the mask slipping into the criminal Moriarty.

"Alright, the first time, she hadn't even met you yet, and yes, I was interested, but that ended quickly, then she met you. You think I would have introduced her to you if I were still interested like that? And the last time, we were both drunk, and quite frankly, she was mad at you, and we were doing karaoke, and kind of got caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything, especially since I'm working on getting Angie back." Replied Moran, an air of vulnerability in his voice.

"Yet you still can't get Angie back. Interesting. You forget Moran, Persephone isn't my wife for no reason, she is worse than I am when angered. Leave her alone. If Miss Watson wants you, she'll come to you. I'd hate to have to let you go." Threatened Jim, an eerie smile creeping on his face.

"I can't wait and let Angie make that decision, she's blinded by her infatuation with the detective. Even though he's gone now, she's still holding on. I'm just trying to help her out a little." Said Moran, this was much harder then he thought. Something had changed; Percy had got to him, changed his mind. He'd have to step up his game, put some pressure on her.

"I've told you to leave it. Why do feel the need to disobey me?" Barked Moriarty.

"Since when do you get involved with my personal matters?" Sniped Moran.

"Since they affect your work and irritate me." Bit Moriarty.

"It's not my problem if it irritates you, and how is it affecting my work?" Retorted Moran. Sounding braver than he felt. Moriarty had lost his humanity in that moment; he was a man who could make you vanish by blinking.

"You've made mistakes and taken out targets that we're not authorised." Was the stoic reply form Moriarty.

"If you must know, when you started getting distracted with Percy, I started taking on other jobs. What you call mistakes were jobs for other clients. I don't make mistakes." Bit back Moran, offended by the accusations.

"I expect 100% loyalty from my _staff_." Said Moriarty darkly, emphasising the word 'staff' making it sound derogatory.

"Think of it as taking a second job while work was a bit slow. You know I'm freelance. That implies that I don't just work for one man." Mocked Seb, but seeing another shade of malice fall over Moriarty, he realised he's gone too far.

"You work for me and only me. The other option is less pleasant." Said Moriarty slowly, his voice low and menacing.

"Whatever you say, boss. It won't happen again." Replied Moran apologetically.

"Good, now get out of my sight." Spat Moriarty. Tired of this constant childish battle Moran kept playing of late. He would keep fighting if it meant keeping Percy safe. Before he left, Moran turned and said.

"Just so you know, that still doesn't mean you have control over my private life. I am going to get Angie back."

"Leave or I'll kill you." Replied Moriarty.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Exclaimed Moran, leaving hastily.

Moriarty sat at his desk. He needed to calm down. There was something about Sebastian that had changed. He had always been useful and completed the jobs required, but just like when he and Percy had started to see each other, he got oddly possessive and rebellious. He simmered down when he realised that Percy was a permanent fixture in his life. Since the return of Angie, he'd reverted back, pushing his luck, ignoring orders. Percy had said something was wrong with him, he should have believed her before. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face. Slowly he began to calm down.

I stood behind the stove, Angie chopping various vegetables on the counter. I loved having her over, it felt so normal. Recently, with Sherlock pulling his disappearing act I wanted to keep her company as much as possible, although something was bothering me. The previous night I had seen some new pictures of Angie whilst she was at Cambridge, Seb had commented on a lot of them, he kept making references to a flat they shared. I decided it was easier to just ask her.

"Angie, did you and Sebastian live together?"

"Why do you ask that?" Asked Angie, a little confused at my random question.

"Just something I saw Moran posted on one of your photos." I replied.

"Does it really matter now?" Said Angie, harshly.

"No, I suppose it doesn't, but I thought you would've told me. I didn't even know you were dating anyone back then. Why did you keep it from me?" I asked, hurt she'd kept it from me.

"Because...it was after I found out about his 'work', and I knew that no one in my family would have approved, even if he wasn't a hitman, and I didn't want to be a bad example for you, especially because I knew you'd end up finding out what he did for a living. Plus, it was pretty much going against almost every moral I had ever set for myself. I'm sorry." Answered Angie, she sounded disappointed. She didn't look happy thinking about it. I felt bad for bringing it up.

"Its alright. I just feel like there is so much I missed." I admitted. I had missed her so much when she'd left for college and I was left in Wales on my own. Even skipping ahead at school didn't help that much.

"I did mention him a few times. That 'friend' whose house I was staying at that one winter holiday before I came home. And I think I mentioned him a few other times, indirectly." Said Angie, still sounding glum. She sounded almost tired of the memories, like they wouldn't leave her alone.

"Oh, right." Was my sparkling response.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you now. You know how he lives up in North London, and when I moved here, he didn't want to come down all that way every day, so he kind of convinced me that he move in with me." Added Angie. I nodded in response, thinking of the word 'convinced'.

"He does that doesn't he?! Persuades you to do something and when you think back, you wonder why you did something." When we first met the times he 'convinced' me to get drunk, sleep with him, come on a job with him, the list went on.

"I have a lot of those thoughts." Said Angie, both of us had stopped our tasks, staring into space slightly.

"I just want him to vanish." I admitted. If he died, I wouldn't be sad. It was a horrid thing to say or think, but it was true.

"That'd be nice. That's why I don't want to be alone around him, I'm afraid he can still get that same hold on me." Revealed Angie. She sounded so scared. I turned the heat down and walked round to where Angie was standing and wrapped my arms round her.

"I'll be with you as much as I can." I consoled.

"Thanks. I don't want to give in, not again. I've got to stop giving in." Said Angie determinedly.

"We'll fight it." I said.

"I have a feeling that's gonna be hard." Angie was right, it would be hard but together we could do it.

"Then we fight harder." I said, giving her a smile.

We went back to our various tasks. Not only was I cooking dinner for us, but also I was making food for Mycroft. I loved my brother dearly, and he was a brilliant cook, he just rarely bothered. He had also mentioned that work was busy. Roughly once a month I made him a huge care package of food so he would eat properly at least once a day.

"You staying for dinner Ang?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to, Percy." Answered Angie, still sounding downhearted.

"Your always welcome sweetie." I replied with a smile. Angie didn't notice my smile fall as the kitchen door opened.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Something smells delicious. Is this your work of art, or Percy's?" Greeted Moran, coming up behind Angie and wrapping his hand round her waist.

"Keep your hands off of me, especially when I have boiling water in my reach." Snapped Angie, pulling away from Seb.

"Get out Seb. Don't touch Angie." I bit out. His presence made my skin crawl.

"Alright, hold your tempers. I know how women get when they're cooking. I just wanted to say hello to my two favorite girls." I had to resist throwing a knife at him. Sexist pig.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked with disdain.

"Can't I say hello to the woman I love? And you, Percy." Countered Moran.

"Just go away, Seb." Said Angie, sounding tired.

"You're so deluded. Angie can you pass me that knife?" I replied, changing my mind about the knife.

"I don't know if it's for chopping or for him, but here you go." Her sarcasm made me laugh. Seb did look a little apprehensive.

"Very funny, Angel. I missed your sarcasm." Cooed Seb, stepping closer to Angie again. Angie reached for the boiling water as she said.

"I was serious." Her tone acidic.

"I haven't decided. It would be a shame if you lost a hand wouldn't it Seb?" I asked almost gleefully. The thought of causing him intense physical pain was oddly appealing.

"There you go again. You two are on a roll today, aren't you?" Moran chuckled, but faltered when he saw my expression.

"Maybe you could lose and eye, or two?! No its deep-rooted hatred." I sniped.

"No really, we're serious." Agreed Angie.

"You always were a bit dark, Princess. I was thinking, Angel, maybe we could grab some lunch tomorrow?" Asked Seb. I was astonished at his bravado.

"Over your dead body. And that's not sarcasm." Ground out Angie.

"You always were so feisty." Flirted Moran.

"Dark, you have no idea Sebastian. I can arrange a dead body for you Angie." I said with a maniacal grin, but my voice cold as steel.

"Go right ahead, Percy." Agreed Angie. Moran took a step back from us both as he realised Angie wouldn't stop me and that she may even join in.

"Don't be ridiculous, Angel. You abhor violence." Said Moran with hope.

"So why would I get back together with you then? You're the personification of violence." She replied coolly. Touché Angie, I thought.

"Some things just can't be helped." He replied. The door opened again to reveal Jim. His shoulders were tense, but he was calm. That disappeared the second his eyes landed on Sebastian.

"How's dinner going lo...Moran what are you doing here? I told you to leave." Said Jim, his anger rising.

"What?" I exclaimed, to my knowledge, Seb had never directly disobeyed Jim.

"And apparently, you still have no self control whatsoever." Said Angie scathingly.

"I was just saying hello on my way out." Defended Moran. Sounding a bit nervous.

"Oh, so all three of us have told you to leave, yet you're still here...why?" Demanded Angie.

"My instructions were to leave, not stop and have a chat." Ground out Jim, Seb blinked and turned around.

"I was just on my way out. I don't suppose you'd want to see me off, Angel?" Back peddled Seb, leaving, but still having the audacity to ask Angie to go with him. He really was an idiot, but sadly a dangerous idiot.

"No, I don't." Shouted Angie, her restraint snapping.

"Your loss. I'll see you later." Replied Moran cheekily.

"Please don't." Muttered Angie.

"Walk out whilst you still have legs." Snarled Jim, escorting Seb to the front door. I heard it slam shut. Jim re-entered the kitchen. He came over to me and wrapped his arms round my waist. He sighed.

"I'm getting a bit tired of him." He said to me quietly, I nodded. I turned to Angie.

"Calm down love, he's just pushing the boundaries, it won't last long." I said, swiftly kissing him. I felt some of the stiff tension leave him.

"No it won't" He added, his voice still dark.

"I'm sorry Ang." I said to her, feeling awful.

"It's not your fault." She said automatically, not really with us in that moment.

"Anyway, what wonder are you creating? Asked Jim, nuzzling closer to me.

"You're mum's recipe for Irish Stew." I want to make his favourite. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Sounds good." He let me go and went to sit at the counter.

"Are you both alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, nodding.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." Angie replied quietly.

"Dinner's just about ready, lets eat and relax. Come on Ang, it's gonna be fine." I said handing her a plate.

"Thanks." She replied, still looking distant. We all started to eat, none of us in the mood to talk. I noticed Angie ate a little, but mostly just pushed food around. When we finished I made Angie a cup of tea and Jim helped me clear up. I but the remainder of Angie's dinner into a bowl and into the fridge for if she got hungry later.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked Angie.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Thanks." She looked at me with relief.

"Angie stay in our room with Percy. I'll stay down here." Offered Jim. I smiled at him. He was such a wonderful man.

"You don't have to do that." Objected Angie.

"Just go with it." He pushed.

"Thank you Jim." I said walking over to him. I wrapped my arms round his neck and kissed him. As I pulled away I gave him a cheeky grin that received the curious eyebrow raise.

"Jim are you washing up? I have a sleepover to sort out?" I asked cheekily.

"Go I'll clear up. Have fun."

We grabbed Angie's supply of spare clothes from her usual room and headed up to my room. We both changed into our pyjamas and got into bed. We'd been silent for a while, when Angie asked.

"Percy, can you go with me to the airport tomorrow? My cousin's coming in."

"Of course Ang, oh I get to meet your cousin!"

"Yeah, he's the one who's a publicity agent. For you know what." She smiled at the mention of our secret project.

"Brilliant! This should be fun. How long is he staying?" I replied enthusiastically.

"I have no idea. He has the maturity of a 12-year-old, so he doesn't make plans. Although, I think he's looking to transfer over to London, so he might be staying a while." I nodded.

"Okay, what time do we need to leave to pick him up?" I asked, looking at the time, it was already eleven.

"Um, his plane is coming in at noon, so with traffic and stuff, 11? 10:30?"

"Perfect." I paused and looked at Angie, she was so withdrawn.

"Are you sure you're alright, since Seb left you've been really quiet?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Mumbled Angie, turning over.

"Come on Ang, its me you're talking to. You're not fine, I asked to be polite." I could've deduced it out of her, but that was unfair. I asked because I wanted to help her.

"I'm, uh...just trying to suppress some old feelings." She divulged.

"Do you still like Seb? Or is it, first love feelings that never quite go away but you can move on from?!" I asked.

"I don't know. I think it's stronger than that. But I know it's wrong, which is why I'm having a problem. Then I keep thinking about Sherlock...but I'm still mad at him, but...it's just all a mess." She admitted, sounding frustrated and close to tears.

"Okay, imagine this, if Seb got down on one knee and proposed tomorrow, what would be your answer? Just tell me the first word that pops into your head." I was hoping a direct approach might help, but I was wrong.

"Oh, I don't know. God, I hope he doesn't! I would know what to do! I mean, cause there's the matter of Sherlock, and then the whole part about Moran tormenting you, and killing your parents, and he and John hate each other, not to mention the overwhelming fact that he's a professional murderer!" I understood her fears and frustrations. I caught her eye and saw the tears falling.

"Angie, breathe, calm down. It was hypothetical. I understand your fears, take all the scary stuff away, ignore Sherlock for a minute and take the sad stuff away and just leave the man. How do you feel about the man?" I asked. It was the man underneath the scary exterior and title that you had to find.

"I...I don't know. I still feel like it's wrong to say that I...that I love him. And I'm thinking of him as he was ten years ago. I don't know how much he's changed since then, or if he was fooling me the entire time. And then, no matter how hard I try; my thoughts keep going back to Sher...I'm sorry. That's all I've been doing around you lately, is cry." He tears fell harder and faster. I again wrapped my arms round Angie and let her cry gently rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have pushed the issue, and I just want to help you. Cry as much as you need, that's what I'm here for."

"I know it's not your fault. Sorry. And thanks, for everything." She sniffed. I smiled at her.

"Always, what are best friends for? Laughing at stupid jokes, watching Dr. Who and griping about how annoying boys are." I said. Angie gave me small laugh. We sat and chatted until we both fell asleep at some early hour.

The next morning, both Angie and I got up and got ready to pick up her cousin from the airport. I left Angie in the bathroom and went in search of my husband. I went downstairs and first put the kettle on for tea. I then walked into Jim's office; there were bits of paper everywhere. He'd obviously been up most of the night working. For a second my heart gripped in fear that he'd leave for months again. I looked into the living room to find Jim sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep. He looked exhausted; he can't have been asleep that long. As I turned to leave, he woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked blearily.

"It's quarter to nine." I answered.

"Okay." He sat up and rubbed his face. I walked over and sat next to him.

"We're you up all night?" I asked.

"Most of it. Difficult project to sort out." He finished with a yawn.

"Come on, have some breakfast and then you can go back to bed. " I said firmly.

"I need to get more done."

"Love, breakfast then sleep. Wife's orders."

"Alright. Where are you off to?"

"I'm going with Angie to pick up her cousin from the airport." He nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

"Morning." Greeted Angie. She was slowly getting used to being around Jim. Although this morning, he was slumped over the breakfast bar, half asleep."

"Morning." I greeted.

"Is he okay?" Mouthed Angie at me, I nodded with a smirk.

We sat in silence, as we are our breakfast. Jim was falling asleep where he sat. I told Angie I'd be ready to go in once I'd put Jim to bed. He woke up enough to walk upstairs and collapsed onto our bed, asleep as his head hit the pillow. I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over him. I kissed his forehead and grabbed my shoes as I went downstairs. We grabbed our coats and bags and left to hail a taxi.

We reached the airport in good time. Before Angie could grab her purse, I paid the cabbie. I knew money would start getting tight now Sherlock had gone, she hadn't taken on any cases recently either. We walked into the arrivals lounge and waited for her cousin. After a short wait a man a little taller than me cam towards us, he had bright ginger hair and a warm expression.

"Hey Blondie, long time no see." Greeted, who I could only assume was Angie's cousin.

"Hey, Red." Returned Angie with a big smile.

"Wait a minute, you're not blonde anymore! I can't call you that!"

"You could just call me by my name." Taunted Angie.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Smirked the man. He gaze shifted and he looked at me appreciatively. I resisted rolling my eyes, I chose to smile instead.

"Hi, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to shake his. He took it and said:

"Hello, nice to meet such a radiant beauty."

"Alright, slow it down. She's married." Rescued Angie. He didn't seem to notice.

"Nice to meet a charmer, but I am married, and he gets a bit jealous." I said. Jim was a bit possessive at times.

"Oh? Oh, right, yeah I didn't see the...ring. Sorry, um...I apologise. Um, nice to meet you."

"Don't worry about it. Nice to met you too Red...or do you have another name?" I asked playfully. I wasn't offended.

"I think I do. Oh, right, Russ Macready."

"Nice to meet you Russ." With the tension broken, Angie brought us back on to topic as we hailed a taxi.

"Ever the comedian. Am I stuck with you or are you getting a hotel?" She asked.

"Well, I thought we could do some cousin bonding! We haven't seen each other in years!" Said Russ, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I suppose I can put up with you." Smirked Angie. I liked Russ; he was bringing the playful carefree Angie back to the fore. I'd missed her. We had had so much drama and worry that we got stuck as grown ups and lost in the fear. It was refreshing to be around normality and family.

"Angie tells me you're in publicity?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I love publicity, famous people, rubbing elbows with them. Not that I do it that much." He said.

"We might be needing your services soon." Said Angie. We shared a knowing look.

"Yes we might. Well I might know a few contacts for you to make." I offered, I did know all sorts of people, I could keep Russ away from the less savoury characters.

"Oh, really? I'm intrigued. Are these 'contacts' like 'your people get with my people' kind of thing? Cause I don't really have 'people' either."

"If you're done complaining about your lack of a social life..." Added Angie. Probably thinking about her own life.

"Very funny, Ang." Laughed Russ, obviously he could read Angie's sarcasm, unlike every other male we knew.

"A couple, they are just people who work with agents, but most of them will happily meet you for lunch." I said with a smile, Russ smiled back; he looked eager to get started. I then had a thought.

"Don't worry Ang, I won't corrupt your cousin." I caught her eye, so she knew I meant I wouldn't get him mixed up in something dangerous, she gave smile telling me she understood.

"Oh, I know, he's already corrupted." She smirked.

"Again, very funny. Sounds great, I love lunch. Although, Ang, what a boring stick in the mud like you could need publicity for, I can't figure out." Joked Russ, but he looked curious as well. I could tell he was intelligent. This would be fun.

"Angie isn't boring." I exclaimed. Angie was brilliant.

"My life happens to be very interesting, thank you very much. Percy and I are writing are a book together." Defended Angie. We did lead very exciting lives, sometimes too exciting.

"We're also writing it under pseudonyms, so if you could actually manage to keep this secret..."

"It's really important we keep this secret." I agreed. The repercussions of this book could be devastating. I abused Russ's attraction to me; I looked him straight in the eyes and placed my hand on his knee. His eyes glazed over for a second.

"My lips are sealed. I actually consider business secrets to be important. It's sill girl's secrets like yours that I don't bother keeping." He replied honestly and turned to tease Angie again. I removed my hand; secure in the knowledge our secret was safe.

"Oh, whatever." Poured Angie. I laughed at her expression, which made us all laugh. As we calmed Russ added.

"Seriously, though, your secret is safe with me. I take my job very seriously."

"Thanks." Added Angie, before she continued. "It's also nice to see that you've actually matured past 12 mentally."

"Perfect." I smirked.

"Only on the job. Off duty, I'm still the same."

"Oh goody." Moaned Angie.

"Growing up is overrated, you know that Ang." I said. I firmly believe growing us is boring and for the uninspired.

"Yes, I know. 'Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional.'" She recited with an eye rolls me smile. I had said this many times over.

"Percy is absolutely right! You should see my Facebook cover. It's epic." Exclaimed Russ.

"I'll check it out." I replied before adding. "Exactly. Mentally, I'm about five." I chimed in it was true. I'm still surprised I am married and have friends.

"Awesome age to be at! I miss kindergarten. You know, you never miss nap time until it's gone." Reminisced Russ.

"Such a philosopher, too."

"I don't remember nap time, but I did love making sand sculptures." I said wistfully, I missed playing in sand pits.

"I liked story-time." Added Angie.

"Nerd!" Coughed Russ as conspicuously as possible.

"Hey! Nerds are cool!" Defended Angie.

"We are very cool! Geek and proud!" I agreed.

"Alright, alright! I know how obsessed, I mean passionate nerds can get." Said Russ playfully, holding his hands up in defeat. Both Angie and I gave him mock glares, but dissolved into to laughter again.

We fell into a comfortable silence, but still had a way to go before we got through the central London traffic back to Baker Street.

"So Russ, how long are thinking of staying in London?" I asked, hoping it was for a while. Angie could use the company and he was fun to be around.

"Uh, how long? I have no idea." He said sheepishly.

"In other words, he just got a one way ticket and didn't really plan." Said Angie with mock disapproval. I could tell she was happy to see Russ.

"Hey, 12 years old mentally, remember?" smirked Russ.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Laughed Angie.

"Even better, we'll help you get settled in London. I know a guy who knows a guy."

"You know a lot of guys, don't you? Know any girls?" Asked Russ, this made me laugh.

"A few, but one of them is your cousin, three are married, one's engaged and one isn't into guys. Sadly the rest are guys. My brother works in government and my husband is business, I meet all sorts." I said honestly it was true. He couldn't date Angie. Emma was married with a baby and Issy was engaged. Alex and Isabel were married. Lee was happy with her girlfriend.

"Alright, Romeo." Said Angie, grinning at Russ's antics.

"Thanks, though. You don't have to do that."

"It's no trouble, honestly." I replied with a smile.

"So what sort of business is your husband in?" I hid my panic, and Russ didn't notice the look Angie and I shared. I lied on the spot, I'd have to tell Jim I case he met Russ.

"Nothing exciting, it sends him abroad a lot though, not really sure what he does, I think it has something to do with banking."

"Oh, boring. So, Ang, is there another man in your life yet?" I was relieved when Russ dropped he subject and started probing Angie about her love life.

"Not currently. Just John."

"John is a good man though, even if he's your brother." I said gently.

"How is John, by the way?" Asked Russ.

"He's okay, managing. He's been through a lot this past year. We both have." Said Angie somberly.

"Oh, yeah, I read about you two and that detective guy with the funny hat and the weird name..." Russ didn't mean it the way his words came out, I cold see Angie's shoulders stiffen. "Sherlock. His name was Sherlock." Said Angie sadly.

"He was a good man, I found out he was the younger of my two older brothers." I added. Russ nodded, realising the atmosphere had changed so drastically.

"Right, yeah. Sorry about what happened." Apologised Russ awkwardly.

"I'm fine." Dismissed Angie.

"The book, it's partially in honour of him." I wanted to dedicate the book to both Sherlock and Jim; they were at the centre of so much that had happened in our lives.

"Oh, really? That's nice." Said Russ quietly.

"Yeah." Managed Angie quietly.

"We're here." I said. The taxi stopped, I paid the fare and let Angie and Russ get settled.

"Nice to have met you Russ, I'm sure I'll see you soon. See you soon Ang. Come over anytime." I said.

"Bye." They said together.

I walked home texting Jim to let him know I was on my way back. I wondered if he'd be awake?


	34. Chapter 32 - Seeing the Truth

AN: Hello! I have to say a huge thank you to all my new followers and favourites...THANK YOU! It makes me smile every time I get an e-mail! I hope you're all enjoying it. To keep up to date with Angie **"Didn't Want That**" by **nautrerocs **is rather amazing!

Quick Disclaimer...I don't own or have any affiliation to the BBC or ACD estate. No copyright intended. Percy belongs to me. Angie to naturerocs.

* * *

Chapter 32 - Seeing the Truth

I had invited Angie and John over for lunch, it would be great to catch up, but I had a feeling it was also that John wanted to check up on me. He'd always looked out for me even if I did spend my youth tormenting him. There was a knock on the door revealing a smiling John. We hugged.

"Hello John." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Percy. Wow this place is huge!"

"Yeah." I nodded, still smiling. I took John's coat and hung it up. We walked into the kitchen, no need for formalities with friends. I indicated John sit whilst I finished chopping the salad.

"How are you doing, after..." Asked John cautiously.

"Alright thanks, I'm being very well looked after at home. Still a bit worn out, but I'll be back to my normal self soon." I smiled; I really appreciated John's efforts.

"Well, that's good."

"Thanks for coming to visit me."

"Of course. You didn't have to go through all this trouble to make lunch.

"Nonsense, I love cooking, you need feeding up John." I said in a motherly tone, although looking at him, he did need some love an attention.

"Well, I appreciate it. Mike's cooking isn't that great. I do miss Mrs. Hudson's cooking, though." He said sadly.

"How are you doing John, really? I asked. He was putting on a brave face. He was still grieving for Sherlock.

"I'm managing. I mean there's only so much you can do. I think Angie got the worst of it, though, I mean she was dating him. I'm fine, though." Said John with determination in his voice, like saying it aloud made him believe it.

"Percy, have you seen my jacket? I'm sure I left it in here last night." Asked Jim rushing into the kitchen. Hi tie was still undone. I smiled at him fondly. I stopped him tied his tie and kissed him quickly.

"I put in your study love. You're going to be late; I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Thanks. Love you too." He said with a smile before leaving. He didn't even notice John.

"Sorry John, its a bit mad here today. Angie said you'd been distant; we're worried about you." I said, we were worried; we'd hardly head from him.

"What...was...that...that was Moriarty." Stuttered John. A look of shock covering his face.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused, and then it clicked, he didn't know. "Oh...you didn't know."

"He...Jim...your Jim? Jim Moriarty?!" Stammered John, his voice getting louder. I felt awful.

"Yeah. We're...umm...married." I said sheepishly. I don't know why it bothered me, but I wanted John's approval.

"You...mar...do you know who he is?! Does Angie know?!" Shouted John.

"Yeah, I know, we've been together for eight years. Angie knows, Mycroft gave me away at the wedding; in fact he was the only guest." I said bluntly.

"I just don't believe this. Do you have any idea what that man has done to us?! Shouted John, he was really angry.

"Yes I do, I try and stop what I can." I said. John wasn't listening.

"Percy, that man is a killer! He's worse than that, he forced Sherlock to..." I flinched at his words.

"I know. I love him John, I'm not going to leave him." I said stubbornly. Death was the only thing that would part us. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that for a long, long time.

"Fine, fine. You're grown up. Just please keep him away from me." Replied John Sternly. I felt like a berated child.

"I will. I'm sorry." I said meekly. I got a curt nod. I went back to chopping vegetables as John calmed down. I really wished Angie would get here she'd distract John. I heard the door open and close. It wouldn't be Jim this early unless he forgot something, which is unlikely. It must be Angie.

"Hey! Something smells good. Hi, John." Angie greeted, but stopped as John and I just looked at each other, John frowning. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Ang, John just got a bit of a shock." I smiled ruefully.

"That is an understatement." Nodded John, still looking perturbed.

"Shock about what?" Asked Angie. I glanced at John.

"I had forgotten John didn't know about Jim." I said. Angie's eyes widened a little, and she just nodded. I smiled again.

"What you can smell, Ang is your favourite, fried chicken. I made extra of everything so you can take some home." I beamed at Angie's smile, and hungry eyes. I could always win her over with chicken. I did make cake so John would be happy. I decided to keep the conversation going and ignore the shocking revelation of whom I was married to.

"I hear you're moving back to Baker Street, John?!" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, thinking about it." John glanced at me and nodded. Angie sat down next to him.

"I hope you do. It's dreadful being there all by myself; and Mrs. Hudson misses you." Stated Angie.

"We've both missed you, John. It would be nice to have you closer." I smiled at John.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get back." He agreed.

"It'll be like being at home again. You'll always be welcome here. He's easy to avoid." I said, avoiding Jim's name.

"Yeah, he knows to keep his distance. And sometimes he goes on...'business' trips. It's not too bad." Angie nodded in agreement. She was such a good friend. We all sat down and dished up. Once we all had enough food, we dug in.

"John, what have you been up to of late?" I asked.

"Uh, working. Helped Mike repaint his flat." He smiled a little. "And, uh...I met this one girl..." He shrugged.

"Oh? How is that going?" Angie and I shared a look, both grinning like Cheshire Cats.

"Good, it's uh, yeah, going good. She's nice." Smiled John.

"Good enough that I get to meet her?" Asked Angie coyly.

"Maybe." He looked at me. "What about you, have you been able to move on?" John asked Angie.

"Of course. I am completely over...that idiot." Bit out Angie, frowning. She was still angry with Sherlock.

John looked at her a little concerned. I smiled at John.

"That's great, I'm glad you found someone. I never thought you'd end up with a teacher." I said.

"How did you know she's a teacher?" John asked surprised.

"It's quite simple really. First there is the gold star on the back of your jacket, which indicates an environment with children. Stars like that are usually used when marking books, so I would say teacher, primary to be exact. Gold stars are a bribe and reward, wasted on older children. There is a chalk smudge on the elbow of your jumper and the fact that you've changed your shifts to match her working hours, you want to spend more time together, you love her." I said shrugging. It took a second for my filter to catch up to my brain. John's shocked laugh caught my attention.

"Wow. Definitely seeing the relation now. That sounded exactly like Sherlock."

"Well, don't insult her." Snapped Angie.

"I didn't mean it as an insult." John looked confused at Angie's outburst, to be honest so was I.

"Anything to do with that idiot..." She grumbled. I snapped out of my daydream looking at both Watson's looking at me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise I did that. I wasn't too rude, was I? Well, at least my brain is back up to speed." I said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, I understand." John looked at Angie again. She met his gaze, asking:

"What?!"

"You're in the anger stage of grieving." He replied, with a sympathetic smile.

"I...I am _not_ grieving! I wouldn't grieve for that man...and actually, you know why I'm not grieving?" Angie stared at him and scoffed.

"John, I wouldn't go there. Ang, calm down, sweetie." I frowned and glanced at them.

"No, let him go there. He deserves to know." She said angrily.

"Angie, please." I begged. This wasn't the way for John to find out.

"No, I'm done with it all. I'm not going to defend him anymore." She shouted.

"Ang, just forget it. Forget I brought it up." John looked worriedly at Angie. I stood up quickly and dragged Angie into the hall with me.

"Well, I am going to defend him. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it." I bit back.

"Yeah, well he promised not to do this to me again. If he chooses not to keep his promises, I don't have any obligation to keep mine." Angie crossed her arms defiantly.

"Angie, don't, please. It's not going to bring him back, it's not going to help, it will make things a lot worse." I sighed. I couldn't deal with this on top of everything else.

"Fine. I suppose it's no use, since he's up and left again. And I guess Sherlock deserves John to be mad at him in person." Angie looked at me, sighed and nodded. She'd given in to my relief. We walked back into the kitchen to find a very confused John.

"I know you're angry, but don't take that out of John. If you need to be angry with someone, be angry with Jim, it's his fault anyway. Jim can take it." I said quietly, rubbing Angie's arm in comfort.

"I don't even want to get started with him. Or Mycroft. Moran, I'll stay angry at." Said Angie frowning.

"Moran is an idiot of epic proportions. He's close to losing more than his job. Mycroft isn't that bad, but he does have an interfering manner at times." I smiled and we went back in. "I'm sorry, John, life has been tense recently."

"Sorry for blowing up like that." Apologised Angie, John took her hand and shook his head.

"It's fine. I know you've been through a lot lately." He said sympathetically.

"You have no idea." Nodded Angie. She sighed in agreement.

Quietly we finished lunch. I cleared the plates and brought out a large fruitcake for pudding. I smiled as I set it down on the table.

"Pudding, anyone? I did make a fruitcake, can I tempt you, John?" I knew he couldn't resist cake. I hoped it might smooth out some tension.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have one slice." He caught me eye and smiled.

"You never could resist cake." Angie smirked.

"Well, it's cake." He shrugged. I gave him an extra large portion. I had to agree cake was great. I smiled.

"Keep calm and eat cake, as mum always said! I had a lot of cooking to do. It's time to take Mycroft his monthly care package."

"Oh, is that how he survives?" Smirked John. He seemed pleased to find a titbit about Mycroft. I laughed.

"Yes. Otherwise he just wouldn't bother; it's a family trait. I like to cook, not bothered by eating!" John nodded in agreement at my words. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped then attempted to speak again.

"Yeah, Sh..." He glanced at Angie. "Uh...certainly a family trait, yeah."

"It's okay to talk about him. His name isn't forbidden or anything." Grumbled Angie.

"Together, Ang. Together." I took her hand and gently squeezed it. She looked at me and nodded.

"So, have you been seeing anyone lately?" Asked John to Angie.

"Um...not really. It's a bit complicated." She frowned, obviously thinking of Moran.

"That's an understatement." I frowned, and then I looked up. "That wasn't in my head, was it?" I asked sheepishly. My brain to mouth filter failing today.

"No, it wasn't." Replied Angie, with a slight smirk.

"How is it complicated?" Asked John, sensing a conspiracy.

"Umm...it just is?" Angie and I looked at each other and I shrugged, my questioning response lame to my ears.

"Um...he's sort of, um...an ex-boyfriend. And he wants to get back together, but I don't think..." I closed my eyes. "I mean I know...I'm not going to." Hesitated Angie, looking at John nervously.

"Oh. So if you've dated him before, have I met him?" John looked at Angie and nodded.

"Uh...I don't know. I don't remember. I know he didn't meet Mum and Dad, so..." Angie paled a little and looked down, picking at the food on her plate. I looked at Angie, worried what could be said next so I changed the subject, smiling at John. "John, tell us more about the teacher...What's her name?"

"Um, her name's Rachel. She is a teacher, she works at Prior Weston Primary School, teaches grade one." He smiled.

"Sounds perfect. How did you two meet?" I asked

"How did you meet?" Angie asked at the same time. We glanced at each other and laughed, it was like we were one mind at times. John smiled at us affectionately, used to our antics.

"She, uh, she was visiting one of her students who'd had a tonsillectomy."

"Oh, that's sweet." Smiled Ang.

"Yeah, and it was my patient, and we got to talking, and we went out for lunch, and got together a couple other times." Smiled John, you could see how much he liked her. I hope she didn't hurt him. John deserved to be happy.

"Aww, cute. How long have you been seeing each other?" I smiled.

"About a month now." Answered John.

"Wow, it is going good." Angie frowned at her words. "No offense." She apologised.

"Well, a lot of that was Sherlock's fault." Moaned John, half smiling at the memory of Sherlock.

"Well, he's an idiot." Said Angie frowning, she looked up. "_Was_ an idiot." She emphasised.

"I'm really happy for you, John." I smiled.

"Me too." Agreed Angie, also smiling.

"Thanks." Smiled back John, he paused and glanced at us again. "So how did you meet this guy that you're having a problem with?"

"Uh...Uni." Answered Angie. I could she wanted the conversation to change.

"Wow, that was a while ago." He said almost to himself, John looked up, realising what he said. "Not that I mean...I didn't mean..."

"It's fine, John. It _was_ a long time ago." Angie smiled fondly at her brother.

"So long ago, it's a forgotten memory." I added, hoping it would end the conversation, I was wrong.

"Oh, do you know him, too?" John looked at me confused and surprised.

"Sort of. An unhappy accident caused by Mycroft." I said coolly. John stared at me for a minute, seeming unsure how to reply. Me and my big mouth, I thought.

"Uh...okay. What exactly is the guy's problem, anyway?" Asked John.

"He, um...tends to be a bit possessive, and I have a feeling it would end up turning into an abusive relationship, which I just want to avoid altogether." Replied Angie cuttingly.

"He's an ass who doesn't understand boundaries, but he's not to be worried about, it's being handled." I said, finality in my voice. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. John looked at us. He was confused by our behaviour, that was for sure, but I didn't regret my choice of words, if I was possible, Moran would be dead already and none of the recent turmoil would ever have happened.

"Okay...well, I hope it all works out for you." His statement sounding like a question.

"Oh, me too." Sighed Angie.

"It will. I have a guarantee it will." I added. Moran was going to die one way or another. I'd make sure of it.

Silence fell over us. A rarity, probably a first, we had always been happy to talk when together, even when were teenagers, John would talk to us. This silence felt awkward, like everyone knew there were too many things unsaid, too many secrets. It was odd. Angie was the first to break the silence.

"I don't think I asked, how is Mike doing?"

"Fine. He's fine. Still teaching at Bart's." John nodded. Angie and I smiled in return.

Again we lapsed into an uneasy quiet. It was horrendous. Angie caught my eye; we shared a slightly scared smile. I blurted out the first thing that popped in my head.

"I'd like to meet Mike, he sounds nice." There was a knock at the door, and I winced as I stood up. Not my best line, but the person at the door had helped break the tension.

"Sorry, I'll just get that." I walked out the kitchen into the hall. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I was not greeted with a sight I wanted to see.

"Hello, Princess. All alone?" Smirked Moran. His presence made my skin crawl.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

"I need a word with Jim." He stated.

"He's not here, now leave." I told him with a fake smile, about to close the door on him. I could hear Angie and John in the kitchen. Please don't let this turn into a confrontation; I really couldn't deal with that today.

"Are you sure? Not trying to protect him, are you? Is that my Angel I hear? I should go and say hello."

"Of course I'm sure. Will you stop threatening my husband? I told you to leave, Sebastian." I said angrily, he ignored me, pushing his way past and towards the voices.

"…Sounds like Percy needs a bit of help." I caught the tail end of John's words, as I backed towards the kitchen, trying and failing to keep Moran away.

"She'll be fine. You know how she gets when she's angry; don't want to mess with her. She'll be fine. Come on." Cajoled Angie, also trying to remove John form the equation, she had obviously worked out whom it was.

"Angie, who is that guy? Is that the guy you were talking about earlier?" He asked, starting to worry.

I managed a smile. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Just give them a few minutes to straighten it out. Come on." Begged Angie.

"Angie..."He demanded.

"Please, John! Just..." Begged Angie again.

"You love me, really, Princess. Let's go catch an Angel." I was helpless against him he was twice my size. I still wasn't strong enough to make a difference either.

"Seb, get back here. Don't take another step!" I shouted at him. Too late, he opened the kitchen door.

"Hello, Angel." My heart sank at those words. Seb almost stopped as he saw John, but he still smiled slowly making his way closer to Angie. "Oh, and John, what a surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Yelled john. His clam demeanour thrown off, he was angry. He wanted to protect his sister. This was going to be a giant mess. Knowing John, he was doing his best not to blow up in front of me. He didn't want Angie to witness his rage either. We were both more worried about what Moran could do to John.

"I came to visit my two favourite girls." He smiled jovially and he sauntered further into the room. He picked at a bit food. I moved next to Angie and glared at Moran, a glare that had crumbled many a criminal's will.

"I am not yours and I never will be. Nor will Angie." I bit out. Making it clear how unwanted his presence was.

"What are you talking about?" John's frown deepened with confusion.

"John, just keep calm." Angie kept a hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Keep calm? Do you know who this is?!" He said indignantly.

"Yes, sadly." I said frowning, my eyes never leaving Moran.

"I never heard you complain before, Princess." Smirked Seb, he had a wicked glint in his eye.

"Angie, this is the guy I told you about, the soldier I had to report for his 'business' in _killing_ people! You do remember, I did tell you, didn't I?" Shouted John, his anger rising again.

"You told me." Angie said quietly, nervous in the shadow of John's anger.

"Still fighting the good fight, John?" Moran turned his smirk to John. He was always ready for a fight.

"You just shut up, Moran!" He spat at Moran. John turned back to his sister. "Ang, please, _please_ don't tell me this is the guy you were talking about. Please don't tell me this is your...ex...you...it can't be!"

"Well...um...you see, um..." Her face paled.

"Seb, I'm warning you, leave now and I'll manage to forget to tell Jim." I threatened. My words just made him laugh. I kept my sudden fear hidden, but inside I was awash with true terror.

"You're under the impression I'm scared of old Jim, princess. Do what you want, who is he more likely to believe?"

"His wife, you idiot." I snapped back. Again Moran chuckled darkly.

"Oh, god, Angie...well, now I know why you never introduced him to the family. I don't think Mum and Dad would have taken lightly to their daughter dating a killer!" shouted John, his aggravation boiling over.

"John, it's not like that..." Defended Angie.

"Then what is it, then?!" John cut her off, looking for an explanation.

"Killer is such a strong word. I prefer private removal man. It's a shame you can't accept what's real, John." Interrupted Moran. John started at Moran, but Angie held him back.

"I swear, if you did anything to my sister..."

"Swear you'll do what? Report me? To who?" Laughed Moran.

"John, please don't provoke him." Begged Angie, holding John back.

"No, I won't bother with reporting you this time. I'll take care of you myself." Threatened John, his face set, he wasn't a life long friend, and he was now a soldier.

"John, please don't. He didn't do anything to me. I don't want to see you hurt, or worse." Pleaded Angie, truly terrified at what could happen to John.

"Well, at least you know how dangerous he is, and you still dated him?!" Exclaimed John, bewildered that his sister could date a killer. It wasn't as hard as he thought.

"I didn't know at first..." Defended Angie again. I glanced at Moran; he was smiling, enjoying the chaos.

"So when did you find out?" Demanded John. Angie paused, trying to think.

"We did more than date, Johnny boy." Taunted Moran, steeping closer still to Angie.

"Don't you dare. Just shut up." Yelled Angie at Moran; he stepped back.

"Sebastian, enough." I barked at him. He took another step back.

"What do you mean." Asked a confused John.

"It's nothing." Snapped Angie, sending Seb a look of pure hatred.

"Oh, I love feisty women. Maybe you should leave, John." Angie's protestations just egged him on further. Seb advanced on us both, leering at us, like we were prizes to be taken.

"I'm not going anywhere." Interceded John, he stepped between Angie and Moran.

"Touch me and I'll break your arm, then Jim will kill you. Touch Angie and I'll kill you." I stepped forward, my voice dark. The threat was real. Moran just looked at me, unimpressed.

"Didn't you try that once before, Princess, it didn't work so well, did it?!" He leered. Fear snaked down my spine, tears welling in my eyes. I could feel my heart pounding, I felt sick.

"Shut up." I ordered in a hoarse whisper. Angie stepped between Moran and I, her voice deadly low. "Leave her alone! I already don't take lightly to killers, but then you murder an unborn child? And don't plead ignorance."

"Wait, that was _your_ fault?!" Exclaimed John, his anger fuelled further.

"John, please stay back." Asked Angie.

"Well, what about you?!" He asked, worried for his sister's safety.

"He wouldn't dare hurt me. He would kill you." She smirked mirthlessly as she admitted the truth.

"Yet you can't help the reaction you have when you see me. Angel, you can't keep lying to yourself like this." He smirked at her. Seb was too pleased with this whole situation. I had to keep my fear under control.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frowned Angie, she was also suppressing her emotional and physical reactions.

"Don't fret John, Angie is perfectly safe with me." Smiled Moran. He looked like the cat that had caught the canary.

"I'm not with you, I never will be." Angie swatted his hand away.

"The hell I'm going to believe that." John glared at Seb. Anger and fear in his eyes.

"No one is safe with you." I said rolling my eyes at Seb, bored of his asinine grinning. This burst of confidence was quickly shattered.

"Angie is perfectly safe, the rest of you are fair game, and you, Princess, are to pay the price."

"How wonderful to know." I rolled my eyes again, and kept my voice even, sounding bored. Inside I was screaming.

"You leave her alone." John stepped towards Moran again, now defending me.

"Leave Percy alone. I told you, I'm done with you and your riddles." Demanded Angie. Moran grabbed hold of Angie's arm, pulling her closer.

"It's too late for any of you to stop me." He half whispered darkly. It was just loud enough for us to hear.

"Let go of my arm." Struggled Angie.

"Moran, I'm warning you..." Threatened John, as he took another couple steps towards Moran. Seb smirked at John's words and wrapped an arm round Angie's waist, pulling her in close.

"Give it your best shot, John, but Angie doesn't mind, really. In fact, she enjoys it." He smiled and moved his face closer to Angie's, as though he was going to kiss her. "I seem to remember..." His voice trailed off, making it obvious what he was implying.

"Stop it. Just shut up. Now." Shouted Angie, pulling away.

"What are you talking about?" Frowned John. I took a tentative step forward and desperately asked Seb:

"Seb let her go, please."

Moran looked at Angie for a minute, then let her go and smiled and turned to me. He fixed is gaze on me, it was menacing. I cold feel myself start to shake.

"As you asked so nicely, Princess. Are you jealous?" He asked coolly.

"No." I frowned, my voice sounding stronger than I felt.

"Leave her alone." John pulled Angie to him, shielding her.

"Where is the fun in that?" Asked Moran, a maniacal edge to his voice.

"You stay away from her." John threatened again.

Moran ignored them and started slowly towards me. I was so scared. I stepped backwards until I felt the counter top in the small of my back. Moran was dangerously close; I could feel his breath on my skin.

"You think I've forgotten our time together?" He asked.

"Seb, just leave her alone." Pleaded Angie.

"It's safer if you do. It's not happening again." I said defiantly.

"What?" asked John; he was again confused by our words.

"Just leave it, John." Asked Angie.

"You know, it would be really nice if people would stop keeping me in the dark!" He exclaimed; his frustration understandable.

"You really don't want to know." Consoled Angie.

"Are you sure, Princess?" smirked Moran.

"Over my dead body." I bit back, defiance masking the fear.

"Don't take that literally, though, Seb." Warned Angie. Seb looked back her and frowned. He turned back to me with an evil smile and a quiet voice.

"That could be arranged." He smiled again. "John, you want to know? Really? How little Percy slept her way into a world of crime because she was told to." Seb taunted. He grabbed my wrist tightly pulling it behind my back at a painful angle.

"Please, Seb. I'm sorry." I begged, desperate for this to stop.

"Leave her alone! Just stop it, Seb!" Started Angie. Moran just gripped harder. Tears filled my eyes again, slowly falling.

"Please, stop Seb, you're hurting me."

"Moran just let her go." John started forward, his face a mask of undiluted rage he was ready to kill.

"Seb, please!" Pleaded Angie. The door slammed open.

"Moran, get away from her. NOW." Shouted Jim. His expression dark. Seb frowned, but stepped back. He had the audacity to smile. He let me go, pushing me to the floor. Angie came towards me, and helped me stand, her arms wrapped round me.

"Boss, it was just a bit of fun." Defended Seb.

"Oh, more of your lies?" Spat out Angie.

Jim didn't smile back at Moran. Seb's face fell; he knew he was in trouble. Jim quietly walked up to Moran, grabbed his arm and twisted, he kept twisting until there was a resounding crack. The crack made Angie and I jump. Moran was kneeling on the floor cradling his now broken arm.

"Touch her again and it won't be a broken arm, it'll be your head." Said Jim darkly.

Moran stared at his boss for a second, a mix of fear and hatred crossing his face, and then finally left.

"Here, Percy, let me take a look at your wrist." Said John, snapping out of his shock; the doctor taking over.

"Thanks." I sniffed. I looked at my best friend. "Angie, are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that." She said with a small smile. I nodded in reply.

"I'm fine." John looked at my wrist, testing its movements. I winced, but it wasn't the worst pain I'd felt.

"It doesn't look too bad. Nothing broken, just a bit of swelling. Just keep some ice on it for today." He diagnosed. I nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you." I said. I looked at Jim; he came over and held me close. Relief washed over me.

"Come here, love." He said. He kissed my forehead.

"You want to explain what that was all about?" Asked John to Angie.

"Not really." She replied.

"Thanks for saving me, again." I said to Jim with a small smile. He returned my smile.

"Always. I'll get you some ice." He sat me down on a stool and went over to the freezer.

"How did he get in?" Asked Jim.

Angie and I glanced at each other, and I winced. "My fault, I answered the door."

"It's not your fault. He forced his way in. He wouldn't leave when you told him to, that could be considered trespassing." Defended Angie. I shrugged at her words.

"Sorry lunch got ruined. I'll make it up to you both." I offered quietly.

"It's not your fault." Answered john shaking his head. Jim nodded in agreement and handed me the ice.

"Right, it's not your fault. What's Seb been talking about?" He asked. He probably knew, but he wanted to confirm.

"Oh, you don't already know?" Sniped John. I closed my eyes.

"John, please don't start." Asked Angie, she sounded tired. John just looked at Angie astonished she was siding with Moriarty.

"It's okay. Jim, can we drop the subject for now." I said. I wobbled a bit on my stool, feeling light headed. Jim steadied me.

"Of course. What's wrong, Percy?"

"I just need to lie down." I replied feeling exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Asked Angie. I nodded slightly.

"Heart rate got a little high, makes me dizzy. I just need to sleep and I'll be fine." Jim took the ice from me wrist and put in the sink.

"Come on, love, let's put you to bed." He picked me up bridal style, and I laughed a little. He really was my knight in shining armour.

"Uh, we'll see you later. I'll come by tomorrow." Called Angie. I nodded.

"Let me know if your wrist doesn't get better." John told me. Angie grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards the door.

"Alright, Doctor, you're off duty. Come on. I'll see you later, Percy."

"Bye." I replied quietly. I tucked my head back into the crook of Jim's neck.

"Thank you, John. See you, Angie." Thanked Jim, taking John by surprise.

Jim carried me upstairs and gently lay on our bed. He grabbed my favourite blanket and tucked me up. He came and lay next to me. I nuzzled into him and let myself relax.

"Are you really alright Percy? If he hurt you anywhere else…"I could see Moriarty coming out, he was angry. I placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll be alright love, you saved me just in time, just as you always have."

"I'm sorry I doubted you Percy, I'll deal with Sebastian tomorrow." He sounded calmer, but I knew Seb was in for a world of pain. I didn't care.

"It's forgotten." Jim kissed me lightly and I snuggled into his body. I was warm and safe and we were together. I could feel my eyelids drooping already. Soon I was fast asleep.

There was a lot to take in, so much evidence to review. He'd need help. Maybe it was time to forge a new alliance. Angie would be useful. He didn't mind Angie at all; in fact she was quite funny. She made Percy happy, that was good enough for him. She was clever and resourceful. He looked down at his sleeping wife, anger rushed through him again as he thought how close to harm she's been again. He would protect her. Moran will pay.


	35. Chapter 33 - Friends and Enemies

Chapter 33 - Friends and Enemies

I nearly skipped with glee on the way home, except for the fact that my heart would give out if I did. I was finally done with rehab and I only had to attend therapy twice a month now. Hopefully that was only until the end of the year. Jim left me a note telling me he'd be late, but that he'd meet me at Angelo's when he was finished. I was ecstatically happy. I decided I wanted to celebrate properly and called Angie.

"I have good news, want to join me in a celebratory lunch?!" I asked excitedly.

"Sure! What's the good news?" Replied Angie happily.

"I have successfully finished rehab!" I squealed!

"That's great! I told you it would go by fast." Laughed Angie.

"You did! So Angelo's in ten minutes. Bring Russ, Jim will be joining us later, I hope that's alright?!"

"Uh-huh, sure. That's fine, Percy."

"You two certainly do have interesting lives, don't you? Rehab. Guns lying around." I heard Russ's voice chip in.

"It wasn't lying around, you snoop." Pointed out Angie.

"I swear I was just looking for a pen." Argued Russ playfully.

"We lead very strange lives and I have a tendency to do stupid things. It's all sorted though. Snooping Russ, careful you'll get into trouble." I replied with a giggle.

"Eh, nothing new. Great, I love lunch. And I finally get to meet this mysterious banker." Teased Russ. I smiled at his words.

"Alright guys. See you in a few." Said Angie.

I walked over to Angelo's with a spring in my step and smiling all the way. The world seemed a better place now. As I walked into the little restaurant Angelo, who hugged me and kissed my cheek, greeted me warmly and showed me to the window table I'd reserved. I was only sat for a few minutes when I saw Angie and Russ, Angie caught my eye and waved through the window.

"Hey guys! I got us a table." I greeted with a smile.

"Jim will be a bit late; he's coming from work. He told us to start without him." I said as they both sat down.

"I expected something fancier." Smirked Russ.

"Shut up, it's not like you're paying. Besides, the food here is amazing." Reprimanded Angie. Although she smiled as she spoke.

"It is very good. Fancy is boring, this is much more fun." I agreed. I preferred low key.

"Great, I'm not picky. Oh, I started reading what you guys have so far for the book. Great stuff. Did you really fight off three kids twice your size?

"Of course! I have no self-preservation instinct. That's what Angie's for?! So Russ, how much trouble have you been causing?!

"Hehe, the guardian angel of the family. And I'll have you know that I've been causing plenty of trouble. "

"Seriously, don't call me that. And I'm surprised you haven't blown the place up yet." Griped Angie.

"Hey, if that does happen, it's not my fault you have volatile chemicals in your kitchen.

"Those are not mine." Angie said raising her hands.

"Sounds like fun. My usual partner is crime is getting a bit old, maybe I need a new friend to make mischief with?!" I smile mischievously.

"You'd better not be talking about me, cause I am not getting old!"

"I might be, I might not. I'm not going to be 31 next year!" I teased.

"Percy, how could you?! 31 is not old!" Exclaimed Angie, which made me laugh more.

"It is quite old. Oh I'm only teasing Ang; you're stuck with me for the rest of time." I replied, giving her a one armed hug.

Our food arrived on huge plates; it was tapas style so everyone could try a bit of everything, and also I meant Jim could eat when he arrived later.

"Still, you're too old mentally. You're too...mature. Yuck." Laughed Russ.

"Hey, you're welcome for getting you out of trouble all those times." Pouted Angie.

"Haha. I like this a fresh young mind, welcome to the gang Russ!" I cheered.

"Hey, I'm not the one who painted her sister's floor red." Accused Russ.

"That was not my fault! You spilled the paint!" Rebuked Angie.

"I helped with that!" I admitted with a grin.

"Wait, you did that to Harry's room in London AND Brecon?!" Asked Russ shocked.

"Maybe." Replied Angie looking slightly sheepish, but pleased with out past escapades.

"Hehe!" I laughed.

"Oh, Percy, remember that one time we switched Harry's vodka with baby oil?" Asked Angie ginning.

"Oh yeah, except when she threw up everywhere we had to clean it up. It was worth it though." I laughed at the memory; it was disgusting, but very funny.

"Yeah, she was so mad!" Agreed Angie.

"Angie, I had no idea you were that awesome! Way to fight back against alcoholism!" Congratulated Russ.

"Thank you! Although I think that one was Percy's idea." Answered Angie meekly.

"It was more fighting Harry's bullying." I said, it had been my idea but only because she'd cut off one of my pigtails. I had to cut my hair short, I was not happy.

"Still awesome. She always made fun of my hair." Said Russ.

"Well, that was your own fault for dressing up like a leprechaun for Halloween." Jibed Angie.

"Why, I like your hair, its a rare genetic quirk, be proud of it!" I said.

"True, but leprechauns are awesome! But I'm too tall to be one. And yes, I'm very proud of my hair!" Russ laughed.

"Enough of the Harpy. You like the book then?" I didn't want to think about Harry anymore, not after recent events.

"Yes, it's amazing what I've read so far. Is it all based off your guys' real life, or is some of it made up?" Asked Russ taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, it's all real, 100% true to life. The only reason we're going to publish it as fiction is because certain things later on are considered 'confidential'. I don't want the CIA suing us. Or other certain people getting upset." Replied Angie soberly, glancing in my direction.

"Yeah, there are some people that would be...irritated if they knew we were doing this." I agreed. Jim would go ballistic if he knew.

"Ah. Understand. But I definitely smell a best seller. I'll bet they'll even make a movie out of it. Natalie Portman will play you, Angie, and...Lily Collins as Percy." Russ added, with a smile.

"Haha, a movie really? I'm not sure that would go down well." No a book was enough; a movie would open a whole can of worms. "Good choices for the leads though Russ, you have great taste!"

"Although, should I be creeped out that they're both actresses that I happen to know you have major crushes on?" Asked Angie, looking a bit perturbed.

"That is kind of creepy." I nodded.

"Take it as a compliment. They're both hot." Defended Russ. That made it worse.

"Yeah, that just makes it creepier." Said Angie, covering her face with her hand.

"Alright. Angie, your family is weird...but awesome!" I said.

"Hey, I'm not weird, I'm limited edition." Exclaimed Russ.

"More like recalled." Muttered Angie.

"Haha! Russ you are hilarious!" I laughed.

"Thanks, it's a natural talent." He bowed dramatically in his seat. Which cause Angie and I to laugh more.

"Well, it's natural. His father is the exact same way. How my mother survived growing up like that, I'll never know." Admonished Angie.

"I'm sure she was grateful when my mother took him away to Scotland." Smiled Russ.

I heard the door open and couldn't help beaming at Jim. We were in a great place at the moment. I was staring. Jim was wearing his deep blue Westwood suit, but he's taken off his tie and undone his top two shirt buttons. I sighed, but felt a blush rise to my cheeks; I had to admit he looked good in a suit. What? He's my husband.

"It's where you get your resilience from Angie. Hello Beautiful, save me some food?" He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Hi! You got here quick. Yeah, there's plenty left." Jim sat next to me.

"Is this the mysterious banker?" Smirked Russ, I laughed.

"Russ, this is my husband James. Jim, this is Angie's cousin Russ." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Russ." Said Jim.

"You too." Replied Russ.

"Mysterious no, just busy." I teased.

"I can be mysterious when I want to be." Pouted Jim.

"Of course sweetheart, you keep believing that." I placed my hand in his and gave him a knowing smile. He knew I was joking.

"I never did like bankers, no offense. Banks I love, hate bankers." Said Russ.

"You'd think your manners would be better with your line of work, Russ." Chided Angie. Probably worried Jim would get annoyed.

"No offence taken, I don't like bankers either. Don't tell anyone, I'm bringing the system down form the inside." He said conspiratorially. Russ cracked a huge smile.

"Really? Now that is mysterious. He's just as awesome as you, Percy."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I laughed.

"Don't give him any ideas." Sighed Angie.

"That's why I love her." Said Jim, giving me his sexiest smirk.

"See, this how I ended up married, flattery. I was only eighteen, swept of my feet." I said dramatically.

"Eight years of begging and pleading." Said Jim, playing along.

"I finally relented." I said with a giggle.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet?" Asked Russ laughing at us, not with us. I took a second to catch my breath.

"We met when I was at art college, you could say it was love at first sight, we've been together ever since. Only recently married back in October."

"A colleague of mine introduced us." Added Jim. The only useful thing he'd ever done. "Russ, what do you do? Are you in London long?" Asked Jim.

"I'm a publicity agent. I'm trying to get based here in London. I already have a couple clients, so it should work out." He replied.

"Interesting work. Good luck to you."

"Thanks. Good luck with those plans of yours, too." Offered Russ sincerely, not realising that to everyone else at the table he could be endorsing some very scary things indeed.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence whilst we finished our food. It was actually really fun and normal to having lunch with friends and no outside drama affecting us. As pudding was brought to our table I decided to find out more about Russ than I could already see.

"Russ what's your favourite movie?" I asked.

"Spiderman. The original, not the new rubbish that just came out. They completely messed it up! He gets his powers from a radioactive spider biting him, not some silly little gadget. Yours?"

"Oh good choice, although I like the genetic science in the new one. Lord of the Rings, particularly Return of the King."

"Favourite band?"

"Probably Evanescence, but I love Muse and Linkin Park too. You?"

"Angie, they've started twenty questions, this is never going to end.

"Oh, wait till they get to the interesting questions."

"Muse, Linkin Park, both very good, love them. I also like Death Cab by Cutie. Favourite office supply?"

"Good choices. Oh I'm tied between a paper clip and a Stapler."

"Your preferred foot to start with when putting on socks."

"Though, I'm left-handed, so I suppose that's the reason." Ah that's what I missed, there is always something.

"Good reason. What was your favourite office supply?"

"Sharpie, of course! Favourite type of pickle?"

"Should we be worried?" Jim asked Angie.

"I'm not really sure." She replied.

"Umm...Caramelised Onion. You?"

"Classic dill pickle."

"Weirdest habit?" I asked with a grin. This would be interesting.

"Angie's gonna kill me for this. I used to eat my scabs. I don't do it anymore it scares away girlfriends." Russ admitted, blushing. I am not squeamish, never have been, not great with sick, but I'll manage; but what I just heard is one of the most disgusting things I've heard.

"Yeah, scares away cousins, too." Grimaced Angie. I was still shocked.

"That's grim. Haha." I laughed nervously. A serious stare form Russ met me. I was stumped; I didn't have any weird habits that I could think of.

"I'm waiting for your answer." He prodded.

"That's disgusting Russ." Added Jim, he then revealed. "Percy steals bones."

"Jim!" I exclaimed. I had stolen one skull. Kevin was a close friend. I tired to think of a better way to put it.

"I go to autopsies for fun...that sounds just as bad." I sighed defeated.

"It's a family trait." Told a shocked Russ. Why he thought was weirder or more disgusting than eating scabs I don't know.

"Yep Mycroft, my eldest brother, started taking me when I was six." I explained, but that probably made it worse. I felt a bit nervous that I'd scare Russ off, he was nice, it was great to meet someone new who wasn't linked to crime or politics.

"You are a deranged but loveable woman Percy." Said Jim, kissing my knuckles. He knew, he understood. He didn't need to say anything more. I smiled at him.

"So are you my love." I replied lovingly.

"Okay...and you say I'm weird, Ang? Uh...favourite era?" Russ finally found his voice again.

"You are weird, Russ." Deadpanned Angie.

"I'm not weird, I'm quirky. My brother, he's weird, in fact both of them are. Oh easy medieval. You?" I answered.

"Ancient Greece." He fired back.

"Your favourite Alien?" I asked. This question would tell me a lot.

"Marvin the Martian." Answered Russ. His favourite era is ancient Greece.

"I'll bet I know Percy's answer." Smiled Angie.

"Go on then Ang..." I prompted.

"The Doctor, of course!" Grinned Angie. She was right.

"Oh, that goofy show again." Muttered Russ. He got glares form both Angie and I.

"Hey, don't you dare start on Doctor Who!" Argued Angie.

"Alright, alright! I know if there's one fandom that is completely obsessively dangerous, it's Doctor Who fans!" We smirked in triumph. Never insult the Doctor.

"Trust me, don't insult the Doctor, they'll never forgive you." Added Jim, he was speaking form experience, he didn't really know what it was. He does like the Dalek's and he empathised with the Master. It's a start.

"Obviously you're right Angie, who else would it be...maybe Yoda!" Which made Angie and I laugh. There was a long running joke that I had Jedi powers, also we both liked Star Wars.

"Oh, forgot about him. Can I change my answer?" Asked Russ.

"Nope. Cats or Dogs?" I asked quickly.

"Darn it. Dogs. Book or movie?" He fired back.

"Good answer, cats are evil! Easy, Book!" I replied and thought of a tricky question. "This is a double question, firstly you're star-sign and do you believe in horoscopes?"

"I say movie, I don't have the attention span for a book. Uh...I do not believe in horoscopes, and I have no idea what my star sign is, but my favourite constellation is the bear one." Replied Russ. I respected his honesty. I don't believe in it either, its just fun to read and laugh at.

"Which one, Ursa major or minor?" I asked, wanting specifics.

"Which one's the bear one?" He asked, I had to resist rolling my eyes.

"They both are." Replied Angie.

"Oh. Well, then I like both." He replied with a smile.

"Books are wonderful though, you can escape into another world. I love the North Star, it's so pretty and sparkly." Russ Shrugged at my comment about books but agreed with my choice or constellation.

"Favourite mythical creature?" Asked Russ.

"I can't decide between a fairy and an elf. You?"

"Dragon"

"This is mad, although at least Percy hasn't deduced the life out of him...although that could happen too." Sighed Jim. I wasn't really listening although we still had our hand entwined.

"Well, the day's still young." Replied Angie sounding weary.

"Ooh I like it! Secret talent?" I asked.

"Nu-uh. You'll just laugh." Deflected Russ.

"Oh, come on, don't be a poor sport." Chivvied Angie.

"No." He said more firmly.

"Go on please, for me?!" I said with big eyes and a flutter of eyelashes.

"Dirty tactics, using the puppy dog eyes." Smirked Jim, he'd fallen them hundred's of times.

"Those won't work on me. I've resisted those from Angie plenty of times. No!" Replied Russ firmer still.

"Pouting like a toddler won't help you, Russ." Smirked Angie, she's joined the campaign for information.

"Please, pretty please with cherry on top? I could just work it out..." I threatened, not intending to do anything, I didn't want to offend him.

"Percy...are you sure?" Asked Jim. I looked back at him with wary eyes.

"Well, good luck, cause you're not getting it out of me." Said Russ, he sat back looking smug.

"You asked for it. Don't say we didn't warn you." Warned Angie. I turned my attention to Russ, scanned him and took a deep breath.

"You're Dad is Angie's Uncle, her Mother's brother, making your relation as cousins, obvious. You also both share the same eye shape and have similar smiles. You and Angie have always been close, being the youngest in your respective families, but your move to Scotland when you were 8 meant seeing each other regularly was difficult. You reconnected when you were in your twenties. You get your red hair form you're mother who is Scottish. She also breeds rabbits, hence the white fur on your jumper. You game a lot, almost obsessively, your personal favourite is the handheld playstation device, but you've used other consoles too. Unsupervised you spend 15 hours a day gaming. You mix humour into your life, it could be misconstrued as idiocy, but actually are quite intelligent and use humour to disarm strangers. It works. Don't fear intelligence, it's a gift. Now, something more hidden, you're athletic, the way you sit shows training and toned muscles. You don't slouch. Your shoulders a well-formed are toned, you're athletic, but you don't brag. You have a quiet confidence which leads me to you're secret talent…. You're good with animals, always had been, in fact so good you took over caring and rearing the rabbits. You have a snake called Bob, he's a Python, and you adore him." I finished to silence. I added as an important after thought. "Please keep Bob away form me; I'm terrified of snakes, really, really terrified of them. Oh and my special talent is that I can lick my elbow!"

Russ just stared at me like I'd grown an extra head. I felt really self-conscious. There is a reason I stopped telling people everything I knew about them, it made the really uncomfortable and me feel terrible.

"How...uh...just how much have you told her about me, Ang?!" Stammered Russ looking anywhere but me.

"Not one word." She replied. I glanced up apologetically she smiled at me. "You still completely astonish me, Percy." I gave her a smile in return. Jim squeezed my hand, reassuring me I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you. It's a weird family quirk." I said to Russ.

"No, it was amazing…" The entrance of an unwelcome guest halted his response. I noticed Angie stiffen. I surpassed the shudder that ran through me.

"What's a weird family quirk? Hello All." Greeted Moran.

"Seb, this Angie's cousin Russ. Russ this is a friend and colleague of mine, Seb Moran." Introduced Jim.

"Are you alright, Ang?" Russ asked quietly.

"Fine." She replied curtly.

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking Seb's hand.

"Thanks, most people get really offended. Sebastian how's the arm?" I asked coolly, also giving him a subtle reminder.

"You too. The arm's healing nicely thank you." He said cordially and turned to Angie. "Always a pleasure to see you Angie."

"Hello." She replied quietly. Moran pulled a chair between Jim and Angie. I turned to Russ and Angie, ignoring Seb.

"So, you're both coming over for our Christmas Party right?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Smiled Angie.

"Who both?" Asked Russ confused.

"You Russ, obviously." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sounds like fun. I'm there." He smiled.

"Where are you staying Russ?"

"With Angie. I'll be looking to get my own place, soon, though. I'm basing my business from London."

"Lucky Angie. What business are you in?"

"I'm a publicity agent."

"I need a publicity agent, I need some good PR to get back into Angie's good books."

"Well, if someone's not in her good books, there's a good reason then."

"We just had a minor disagreement."

"Yes, we had a 'minor disagreement'. Among all the major ones."

"Seb was who introduced Jim and I." I said tightly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Jim's actually my Boss. We've been working together for about fifteen years."

"Has it really been fifteen years, time has flown." Said Jim lightly, but I knew he was fed up. He wanted rid of Moran.

"So Angie knows you through these two lovebirds?" Asked Russ, I could see he didn't trust Moran.

"I met Angie when she was at Cambridge, it was a good time, we lost touch. I met Percy through her brother. Jim and I work for a mutual cause, so it seemed beneficial for us both to work together. Percy reintroduced me to Angie. It's all a web of coincidences." Explained Moran.

"'Web', fitting words." Sniped Angie.

"Russ, I am not a bird, I don't coo. If I'm animal at all its a dolphin." I said, again trying to change the subject, lighten the mood.

"Sorry, Flipper." Laughed Russ.

"Flipper? Excuse me Bugs." I exclaimed, eye-brow arched. I did not appreciate being nicknamed.

"Well, you said you were a dolphin. Flipper the dolphin? No?"

"Bugs Bunny? Fair's fair. You could even say 'What's up Doc?' to John."

"Hey, that's getting personal! Good idea, though. I should start doing that."

"You have an excuse now!" I smiled.

"You're on sparkling form today Princess."

"Seb, you know Percy hates being called that, leave it."

"Sure, sorry Percy." He apologised.

"Thank you Seb." I said civilly.

"Yeah, she's Flipper now." Added Russ, his way of defending me. I smiled.

"Thanks Russ, I really appreciate it. Although, it's better than Smurf Girl." I said with mock disapproval.

"You had a Smurf t-shirt on and I didn't know your name." Argued Jim, I smiled at him. He still calls me Smurf Girl, only at home though.

"Excuses, excuses! Ang, you alright sweetie, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine. You know, I just don't like spiders." She replied, her eyes flicking towards Seb.

"I don't like them either. I make Jim squish them." Jim chuckled darkly.

"What did the poor spiders ever do to you?" He asked, finally clocking on to the topic of conversation.

"They're creepy, pops up when you least expect it and moves really weirdly."

"Has boundary issues, and possession issues, and killing issues."

"Sounds oddly familiar. This is why spiders get squished." I said with a fake smile.

"Sound's a bit irrational to me, but you two have always been...theatrical." Goaded Seb.

"Why is it you can never tell when we're serious." Asked Angie, her voice scathing.

"Oh Seb, its not your fault, it because you're male." I smirked. His expression flashed darkly, in a second it was gone, but I knew I'd said the wrong thing.

"I hear you're no longer an addict Percy, well done." He spat.

"Nope, all clean." I smiled. That was the best he could come up with?

"Maybe not the best topic of conversation?" Jim said, looking at Moran.

"It's alright." I consoled.

"See she doesn't mind. What about you Angel, anything exciting happened recently?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, actually, my boyfriend was scared off by this obnoxious, possessive moron who insists that I have feelings for him, even though that it the farthest thing from the truth, and it would never happen even if hell froze over."

"He obviously wasn't a very good boyfriend." Pressed Moran. I really wanted to punch him.

"He was better than any of the other ones I've had." Scoffed Angie.

"He was an amazing boyfriend and my brother, be careful what you say Seb." I said. It sounded pathetic. Seb just ignored it.

"Except one who was amazing, funny, good looking, the first everything, the one you can never get over." Recited Moran.

"No, that's the possessive, obnoxious moron I was talking about, and yes, I am completely over him." Said Angie icily.

"Are you sure, a 100% sure, you don't sound sure. If there is even a 1% chance of him getting her back, he will." He threatened.

"Seb, enough." Barked Jim.

"Of course, my apologies, I took the joke too far." Offered Seb. I didn't understand why was he doing as he was told, surely a broken wrist wasn't enough to dissuade him?

"Is that what this all is to you? A joke?" Asked Angie incensed.

"Gosh Angie, can't you tell when I 'm joking?" Said Seb, echoing Angie's earlier words.

"Seb, drop it please?" I pleaded.

"You don't look so good, Ang. Maybe we should get you home." Russ looked at Angie with concern she looked pale. I was furious with that monster.

"That's a good idea Russ. Let's all head home." I agreed.

"No goodbye-kiss Angel?" Moran asked with a dirty smirk.

"You know, I think you should just leave her alone." Defended Russ.

"But I'm having so much fun. Can't tempt you into a hug Angel? Although you know what I'd prefer…" He left the sentence open, we all know what he was insinuating.

"I'm warning you, stay away from her." Threatened Russ, he had no idea who was dealing with.

"Or what? What will you do? Huh?" Moran squared up to Russ. Seb was a good six inches taller and built like a tank.

"Leave him alone, Seb!" Spat Angie, he looked at her.

"For a kiss..."

"How about a good kick instead?" Offered Angie.

"I always have loved your fire Angel, so passionate!" Smirked Moran.

"I told you to leave her alone! Reiterated Russ. I looked pleadingly at Jim. He nodded minutely. I moved closer to Angie.

"Alright I think we've had enough. Time to stop Seb." Jim declared firmly. Seb looked torn, but decided to keep tormenting Angie.

"It was just getting interesting." He whined.

"You just never know when to stop, do you? Of course, you've always had that problem. In more than one area." Taunted Angie.

"I never heard you complain before." Seb Smirked, the dirty smile reappearing.

"Well, I'm complaining now, because now I can actually see you for what you really are. Now take this one last warning, or if you're too conceited for that, then take it as one last request from the woman you claim to love. Leave. Me. Alone. I don't want to ever see you again. Stay away from me, stay away from my family, and stay away from my friends." Said Angie angrily. Seb stepped closer, his voice low as he spoke.

"Such a shame, your words say one thing, but your eyes beg another. I will keep my distance if you want that, but the second that changes I'll be by your side." It was a threat, not a request, not comforting a simple threat.

"This has gone far enough, come on Seb, we've got things to do. Leave Angie alone. Percy, are you staying with Angie?" Jim's tone left nothing to be argued with. Seb's head whipped round and nodded. He followed Jim.

"Yeah. I'll be home later." I answered. I got up and paid the bill, leaving a sizable tip for our disturbance. I watched to make sure Seb was gone and not lurking. I headed back to your table; Angie was sat staring into space.

"Ang, I'm sorry, I didn't know he would turn up." I apologised.

"It's not your fault." She replied numbly.

"God, he really shook you up, didn't he?" Asked Russ. He had no idea what Seb had been doing.

"I hate him, I really do. I wish he would just leave me alone!" Angie ranted.

"Lets go home, Jim's paid for lunch. We can get another chapter finished for the book. It'll be alright Ang, I promise." I said, she nodded.

"Yeah, it's alright, he's gone." Said Russ protectively.

We walked back to 221b in silence. I stopped when we reached the front door. I turned to Russ.

"Russ before I go into that flat, the snake is going to be put away where it can't escape and where I can't see it, so in your room with the door locked. Understood?" I said curtly. Angie didn't need me freaking out.

"Yes, ma'am!" Russ gave me a mock salute and headed up the stairs noisily. I turned to Angie.

"Jim's keeping a closer eye him than normal, so is Mycroft. He has said to leave you alone, we all heard him, and it will make it harder for him to bother you. He will hopefully keep his word." I said, my to reassuring, but I wasn't sure if I believed the words.

"It won't last long. He'll come back, he always comes back. He never leaves me alone." She replied, nearly in tears.

"Alright, it's a snake free zone." Said Russ. We walked up the stairs. I helped Angie with her coat and went into the now familiar kitchen to make tea. I brought in our drinks and we sat on the sofa.

"Let's get writing Ang, it will take your mind off things. How about a chapter on our escapades annoying Harry?" I offered, I wanted to cheer her up. I could see form her expression it wouldn't work, but I needed to keep it normal for Russ. I logged into Angie's laptop, not difficult, and opened up the word document for the book.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Said Russ enthusiastically.

"I guess." Replied Angie half-heartedly. I would just talk enough for the two of use.

"It will be great. Remember the time we put green dye into her conditioner? Or when Mum caught her drinking at school and she got suspended, she only got caught from an anonymous tip off." I said with a fond smile. Mum had gone ballistic at her.

The rest of the afternoon passed this way. I told Russ about various escapades for when we were teenagers and how we met again by pure chance. I tired to explain to him we'd followed each other around London and never run into each other.

Afternoon turned to evening and I went home. Every pace I took closer to home my mood got worse, I was so furious with Sebastian for hurting Angie so much. I slammed the front door announcing my return home. I stomped upstairs to my piano I hammered the key's playing Bach's 'Toccata and Fugue in D Minor'. The complexity and melodrama always made me feel better.

I sat alone with my piano, playing until my fingers were numb. My fingers didn't numb from the playing, it was my heart, racing faster and faster. I might be clean from the drugs, but other muscles too longer to heel. Breathing was becoming more difficult, I couldn't clam myself down, I started to panic. It all stopped suddenly.


	36. Chapter 34 - Fears of Christmas Past

A/N: Hello faithful readers! So yes, Christmas is a while away and was a couple of months ago, but it's recently snowed here in England...it made me feel Charistmassy :D

There are lots of exciting things coming up in '_The Girl Left Behind_' and '_Didn't Want That_' by **naturerocs**, some of which will be slightly more adult. Difficult topics and relationships will be explored. I'll add a warning for any younger readers when these events occur.

Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 34 - Fears of Christmas Past

"Want to help me with party planning? Get out of this gloomy flat for five minutes?!" I asked Angie enthusiastically. She'd been so sad recently, it had been eating me up.

"Sure, I guess." Sighed Angie, lacking any motivation.

"Come on, no moping. It's nearly Christmas. Also I don't want to get eaten by Russ's giant snake." I said with a smile, but with a tinge of genuine fear. I really didn't want death by snake.

"He's not that bad. And I already told you, I just don't feel like celebrating that much." Moped Angie.

"It won't be a proper Christmas without you." I pouted, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Well, thanks." Said Angie, grinning at my expression. Her smile faltered as she spoke.

"It's also weird that it's also Jim's birthday party, considering we're not even friends."

"We never really celebrate his birthday as it's so close to Christmas, there will cake that's all. It's more about Christmas and spending quality time with family and friends. You'll be my last bit of sanity before I have to spend four days with Jim's very weird family." I prodded. I really wanted her to come.

"Yeah, family and friends, both our parents won't be there, for different reason of course, John won't be there...so we've got each other and Russ. Well, you've got Jim and Mycroft..." Angie's voice tailed off, Sherlock was the only name missing. I took Angie's hand in mine.

"Okay so we're scattered and it's not perfect, but we'll still have fun." I said gently with a smile. "I have a surprise for you too." I added, trying to get another smile.

"I'm assuming you're talking about my Christmas present." I got a flicker of excitement. I couldn't wait to give Angie her gift.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. I stood up. "Now want to help me buy the mountain of food required to feed thirty people."

"Sure, I'm here to help. Not like I've got anything better to do." Said Angie half-heartedly. At least she was leaving the flat. We walked the short distance to the supermarket. Angie sighed I looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry, I'll stop complaining." She apologised.

"It's fine sweetie. You get to choose your favourite food and everyone else can just deal with it." I smirked.

"Fried chicken and roast potatoes aren't exactly Christmassy. Roast chicken's good enough. Besides, it's your party." Said Angie glumly. She hadn't realised I was serious, what she wanted she got.

"You're wish is my command." I said.

"Like I said, it's your party." She replied.

"You're my guest of honour." I pushed. She didn't realise it, but she always was. I would do anything to make her happy. She was my best friend; she meant so much to me. The only person I cared for more was Jim.

"Oh, sure. Seriously, please do not bring too much attention to me." Replied Angie sardonically. I grinned at her.

"I won't, but you get exactly what you want. Remember, rarely does anyone argue with Moriarty's wife" I said, and it was true.

"I've argued with you plenty of times, before and after you were Moriarty's wife." Smirked Angie.

"You're special though." I answered. "I suppose I should warn you there will be some...clients...of Jim's at the party."

"If I can deal with Moriarty himself, and Moran, I can deal with anyone. Moran isn't going to be there, though, is he?" Asked Angie. I winced internally at her question. I didn't want him at the party either.

"Possibly. He and Jim have made friends." I said cautiously.

"How?! Jim's alright with him after almost breaking your wrist, and Moran's okay with him after Jim broke his arm?!" Exclaimed Angie with quiet anger so not to draw unwanted attention to us.

"I know, I know!" I agreed. I didn't understand why they were friends either, but they had reconciled for the moment. "Seb is being surprisingly well behaved at the moment. Although, he's staying away from me which is nice."

"Lucky you." Sniped Angie.

"Yes, well he tried to talk to me without permission and found a gun pointed at him. Is he still bugging you?" I replied flippantly.

"Well...I haven't seen him since we last saw him, but...he keeps texting me." She answered hesitantly.

"Really?!" I asked, concerned by this piece of news. I'd have to tell Jim about it.

"Yeah. Just stupid normal stuff, you'd never think he was an assassin from seeing them. Somehow it makes it more aggravating." Sighed Angie.

"He always was a bit odd." I agreed.

"Well, it's not exactly who I want to be getting texts from."

"Agreed."

We lapsed into an easy quiet as we got various item on my list. We turned down the next aisle that was filled with lots of Christmas decorations in all colours. Ni matter how it was marketed to me; I would never have a pink Christmas.

"Do you think green and red or purple and gold for a colour scheme, perhaps Green and silver?" I asked.

"I think green and red looks cheesy and is overdone. I always liked the white and gold Christmas stuff." Suggested Angie. It gave me an idea.

"I hadn't thought of white and gold, I like it. Nice choice!" I agreed. Getting all excited as I pulled various things off the shelves to decorate. This was going to be a task and a half.

"Thanks. You know what I just realised? Supposedly the world's gonna end on Friday, so not only is it a Christmas party and a birthday party, it can also be an end-of-the-world party." I laughed at Angie's words.

"It can, and when we wake up on the 22nd, we can cheer that the Doctor saved us all!" I squealed getting excited. "I might make survival bags for the apocalypse….Oh and if the world ends then I don't have to spend four days with Jim's family!" I really liked this potential apocalypse.

"You don't have to clean up, either." Added Angie, grinning at my excitement.

"That is a good point." I nodded. I thought Angie might have a plan to help me escape my psychotic in-laws. They were awful.

"Can you please save me from going away somehow? I mean New Year will be great, Dublin is great fun, but his family are...horrendous. He dislikes them, he only goes to keep his Mum company, she's lovely. His Dad's family are vile." I admitted as we queued to pay.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...sorry, um...I don't know. If I think of something, I'll let you know." Said Angie quietly.

"I'm sure it has some part to play, his Dad just gets inside your head and torments you. He disapproves of me. He doesn't know we're married, that will be fun news to share." I said with a groan. "Anyway, happy thoughts!" I said with a fake smile. I paid for the shopping, gulping a little at the price tag. I still wasn't used to having so much money.

"He disapproves of you...does he know what his son does for a living?!" Asked Angie shocked.

"Not to my knowledge. I don't meet his standards. I'm not appropriate for marriage. Oh, I don't know, I just nod." I said exasperated.

"That is absolute rubbish." Defended Angie.

"I know that's why we got married regardless. His Dad I can handle it's his creepy Uncle." I answered.

"Well, no family's complete without the creepy uncle." Replied Angie with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, apparently not. Shall we get this lot home?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." Nodded Angie. "In my family, its Russ' dad. He is so weird, just like Russ, but with him, you can never tell when he's serious and when he's joking. And he won't tell you. You just have to guess."

We picked up the bags and left the store. In reality it was only a ten-minute walk back to 221b and another five minutes to mine, but the sheer amount of bags we had called for a taxi. We arrived back at my house quickly.

"I'm sorry to drag you round and moan. If you want to head back, I can manage." I said, feeling bad. I had meant to cheer Angie up, not moan about petty things to her.

"No, I'm fine. You've put up with plenty of my complaining. Really, I'm fine." Answered Angie with a kind smile. I smiled back.

"Okay then you won't mind helping me decorate?!" I smiled looking at the bags and then at Angie.

"Of course not!"

"Good, I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job. I need my partner in crime!" I laughed.

"Hey, I'm not in crime anymore, remember? I switched sides." Admonished Angie.

"Well I'm the grey area, one foot in each camp. Being bad sometimes is fun!" I grinned. Thinking of some of the good times I had had with Jim, the odd case of breaking and entering.

"If you say so..." Angie said, sounding unsure.

"I seem to remember you were the worse out us both, you used to think up the pranks to play on Harry, I just joined in. You influenced me long before Jim ever did."

"Hey, no, that's not how it was, we were fighting evil back then, we were on the good side. Like Batman, he seems bad, but he's actually good. Is that why you call me Batgirl?" She defended.

"Pretty much!" I laughed. We unpacked the bags of decorations, after I put the food away. I came back into the living room.

"I just realised, we have so many nicknames, don't we?" Asked Angie.

"We really do. My personal favourite, or should I say most original, is Smurf-Girl. What's yours?" I smiled thinking of the first time I met Jim.

"Hmm...I don't really have a favourite. Most of them annoy me." She admitted.

"Like Angel?! Haha! Sorry." I teased.

"I hate that. And 'the humanitarian', that's what Sherlock called me. Then Jesse would always call me something he knew was something to do with British, his personal favourites were Pride and Prejudice or Sense and Sensibility." I laughed at her words her nicknames really were awful.

"Really?! You are very empathetic and you do like to help people, but that is a weird nickname. Book titles for nicknames?! I'm sorry; I'll just stick to Sweetie!" I smiled at Angie.

"I'll start calling you River Song." Grinned Angie.

"That's fine!" I smirked.

"Just don't tell Jim, he gets jealous of the Doctor!" I said with a wink. Angie rolled her eyes at me.

"So who would I be? You're always saying I act like your mother, so does that mean I'm Amy?" She asked.

"Oh yes! Fiery and caring."

"Does that mean Sherlock is technically my Dad?!" I laughed and then cringed. "Oh that is wrong."

"Uh...he is nothing like Rory. Sherlock wouldn't wait outside a box for 2,000 years he wouldn't last two minutes. He'd get bored." Shrugged Angie.

"I don't know, he can be very loyal and stubborn. Which is very Rory." I replied, I still hoped they'd eventually get back together; they were good for each other. Sherlock kept Angie fighting and Angie kept Sherlock human. "John is more like Rory." I Angie.

"Hey, whoa, don't even go there..." Cautioned Angie. I understood why. "I just realised what I said!" I laughed as Angie shuddered.

"Mycroft is U.N.I.T." Declared Angie.

"He so is!" I agreed.

"Jim is the Master. Sherlock is a Cyberman." I suggested.

"Thanks...I'd say I was Sally Sparrow, but she ended up with a comic book shop owner. Then again, if Jesse hadn't been in the CIA, I could see him owning a comic book store. I'd bet Mrs. Hudson would be Sarah Jane when she was younger. And Toby's K-9." I smiled at our obsession. We really did watch and talk about Dr. Who a lot. It was a fun escape from reality.

"That is very true. I do see you in the TARDIS though." I admitted.

"I'd say Martha, but then she married Mickey...Although, I could change that to Jack...

"I think you're probably like Donna, the Doctor's best friend, feisty and caring. Donna and Jack worked well!"

"I am, I just don't remember. Granddad was a lot like Wilf. I miss him." Said Angie sadly. We stopped decorating, I put my arms round Angie.

"He was." I agreed.

"I remember how he used to slip me a caramel before dinner. He was so sweet.

"He was lovely."

"It'd be nice to have him to talk to now."

"What about your Dad? He was always a good listener."

"I think Granddad would have been a little more understanding while listening to me cry over how my ex-boyfriend turned out to be a hitman. Dad would have more of a problem... and then Granddad would probably turn around and make jokes about it."

"That's true." I smiled. My phone suddenly broke the silence "Sorry let me just take this call, its the movers." I stepped out of room. The movers told me they'd be here at ten the next morning. I came back in with a smile.

"Arranging to get the piano moved."

"Oh, so you can play it at the party?" Asked

"Yep, I am the entertainment. I don't quite know how I'll cook and play the piano, but I'm sure I'll manage."

"Well, I'll help with the cooking. Or I'll be the guest musician in between the star." Offered Angie.

"Only if you want to. I want you to relax and enjoy the party." I said, waving off her offer. "Anyway you need to mingle, you never know who might meet at these things!"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind cooking. Besides, if Moran is there, it'll be an excuse to get away from him."

"Who would I need to meet? Please don't tell me you're going to try to match me up with some guy...

"Okay, it's more serving than cooking. We'll see how it goes." I smiled coyly. "I wonder if Jim picked up the champagne? I wonder where he is; I thought he was going to be home all day." I wondered aloud. "Not set you up, get you some work? Although there is a girl coming who I think Russ will like. She's a sweet girl, but crazy about animals."

"Well, he'll like that. Percy, I appreciate it, but I don't need your help finding work."

"No pressure, just keep an open mind, not everyone is an evil mastermind trying it take over the world." I offered.

"I know that, but I'm also done being a spy. People have a very warped view of private detectives; they think they can hire us to spy on people." Sniped Angie. I was confused by her words.

"Yeah it is odd, just ask Mycroft for that! Someone once asked Jim to do that, it was amusing." I said absently. Trying to decide which candles I preferred.

"Funny, Jim once asked me to do that." Piped up Angie.

"Really?! Spy on who?!" I asked, confused.

"I don't know; I didn't stick around long enough to find out. He was probably just doing it to bug me." The blood started pounding in my ears, I had never understood what happened between Angie and Jim, and I always brushed it off. It was one of those insecurities I could never quash.

"I still can't believe you two dated." I blurted out.

"It wasn't even that. It was getting coffee a few times." Angie replied.

"I'm just teasing Ang." I lied, before I could stop myself, I said. "When was it?" I put my hand over my mouth. I had to stop.

"Sorry. I'm being stupid. Ignore me." I rushed. Turning away from Angie. I closed my eyes suppressing the tears that wanted to fall.

"No, it's fine. Uh, last year, after Sherlock 'died', and Jim went on his little tormenting spree, he was bored without his little playmate to torment." Her words didn't make sense to me.

"Oh right. I thought it was before then." I said quietly. My mind was reeling trying to piece dates together.

"Nope."

"Oh." Was all I could say? I thought about that time, how hard everything had been, how broken everything had been. My heart rate quickened, my chest tightened painfully, I took a deep breath, letting the pain pass.

"Explains why he was so distant. I moved out and back home not long after that." I admitted.

"Oh. Yeah, that was only a few months before we came to Brecon. Wow, has it really been that long?" Asked Angie, she seemed surprised by how much time had passed.

"Yep." I replied quietly. I heard the front door open and the sound of clinking. Jim came into the living room.

"Percy? I've got the champagne. What's the matter?" Asked Jim, he hugged me in greeting. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Great, thanks. Oh nothing." I dismissed.

"Sure?" He asked, searching my eyes for the problem.

"Yep. We can talk about it later."

"Maybe I'd better be going." Mumbled Angie. I kept my eyes on Jim's.

"Alright. See you later. I'll put the boxes in the kitchen." He said to Angie.

"Yeah maybe. See you Friday. Thanks for your help." I said as we walked towards the front door.

"It's nothing." I barely heard Angie's words, or noticed that she's left.

After Angie left I finished decorating in silence. I organised the kitchen ready for the party and made some food. I didn't eat it. I sat quietly with Jim. He kept glancing at me warily. He was used to me not eating, but my silence was concerning him. I cleared up after dinner and went to find a silent space to hide. I felt like I was on autopilot. Just going through the motions.

I sat in my favourite brooding spot, the bay window in the library. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, arms wrapped round my knees and head resting on my arms, I watched the fast pace of London pass me by. I let my thoughts drift in and out like the traffic and people. My biggest fear was that I wasn't good enough. I was just a substitute for something lacking in someone else's life. My engagement and wedding rings caught the orange glow of the streetlights; I felt a moment of confidence roll through me before it was extinguished again. Angie had always been my idol growing up. She got perfect grades and didn't need to rebel to be noticed. Looking back, running away was escaping my insecurities, or perhaps making them worse?

I don't know how long I sat there, eventually I heard the library door open, light flooded into the room. Jim stood in the doorway; he slowly walked over to me. He perched on the edge of the window seat.

"Hey, you alright? You've been kind of quiet all night." Asked Jim.

"I don't know." I replied sadly. I really wasn't sure. If he admitted he'd like Angie, that he had romantic feelings for her, I didn't know what I'd do.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. I thought about so many things before I had the courage to answer.

"I'm scared." I replied quietly, my voice small.

"Scared of what? There's nothing to be scared of." Jim said confused.

"You...and...Angie..." I stuttered.

"What? What about her?" Jim asked, again confused.

"I know she's attractive and clever and funny. I understand, I do. I can see why you liked her." I blurted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Where is this all coming from?"

"You da..dated her." I stuttered.

"Oh, that? We met for coffee a few times, that's all. I had been planning on using her to get to Sherlock, but she was a little too busy to let me in too much, so I broke that off and used Molly. It wasn't anything, it was just part of the game."

"Did she mean anything to you? Did Molly?" I asked my insecurities still reigning over my mind.

"No, of course not. I promise, it was just to get to Sherlock, nothing more."

"When we were growing up, I wanted to be just like Angie, I never could be, she was so perfect. I've never been perfect the adopted orphan and teenage drug addict. The freak." I spat, all my self-loathing coming to a head. Jim looked at me sharply, his eyes filled with hurt at my words. Jim took my hands in his.

"Stop that now, come on. You are not a freak. You're amazing, brilliant, and beautiful. You're a thousand times better than Angie. And if you hadn't been adopted, you wouldn't have met her, you wouldn't have your best friend. We might have never met. I wouldn't want you one bit different from who you are." My eyes filled with tears at his words. They were like a salve to my heart. They made everything right again.

"Oh. Sorry, I over-reacted." I said meekly.

"It's fine. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately." He said kissing me gently. I gave him a small smile.

"I guess." I replied. "I'm worrying about everything at the moment. You're much wiser than anyone knows." I told him, looking deep into his eyes. I trusted him with my heart and soul.

"Come on, it's late and you've not had enough sleep this week." I nodded. Jim took my hand in his and helped me up. We walked hand in had up to our room and quietly got ready for bed.

We lay in bed, my head resting on Jim's chest. He had his arms around me, holding me close.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"A bit. I know I've been crazy recently." I said.

"It's alright love, you put up with my crazy too." I smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sort of dreading Christmas, visiting your family, it's always an experience." I admitted quietly.

"You'll be fine." He reassured.

"With your Mum yes. You're Dad hates me and you're very creepy Uncle with his wandering hands." I shuddered at the thought of Jim's leachy Uncles. I had a sudden thought and sat up.

"They don't know we're married." I felt a bit sick now. His Father's family had always disapproved of me. I wasn't Irish or Catholic. I was too young, I couldn't have children, I was too independent, too opinionated, too educated. The list ran on and on. The irony was Jim didn't believe in any of it, he left home at seventeen.

"I'll stay by your side, and as for my dad, just ignore him. It's my life, I get to marry whoever I want. Which I did." He said firmly. He placed a tender and loving kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad I married you too, wouldn't swap you for anything. You're Dad is going to be very angry. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. I deal with the most dangerous people in the world. I am one of the most dangerous men in the world. I can handle my dad."

"Darling, I don't doubt your reputation or your ability to deal with the idiots who decide to challenge you, but you're Dad, he gets into your head. I know why you moved away, he's a monster."

"Where do you think I learned it from? And I think it's safe to say that the pupil has surpassed the teacher."

"I don't want him to hurt you, again. If he so much as lays a finger on you..."

"I'll be fine, trust me. Mum won't let him do anything, anyway, especially during the holidays. She's got a surprisingly strong hold on him."

"You Moriarty's need a strong woman to keep you in line. I never want to lose you. My own stupidity nearly made it a reality. You are the most precious thing in my heart and life."

"It won't happen again. We'll be fine."

"I shouldn't doubt you. We've always been strongest together." I said. Jim smiled. I stretched up and kissed him. "Good night my love."

"Good night. Sleep well sweetheart." Jim turned out the light and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

If anyone were to see the young couple together, their close relationship was obvious. It was love, all encompassing, and soul deep. It was, is sickening. Sebastian Moran stood in the dawn light, disgusted by the sight before him. She had been stolen from him; she was his. He could wait, he would wait for the right moment, and then they would both burn. He smirked, glancing once more at his Princess and slipping away into the shadows.


	37. Chapter 35 - Celebrations

AN: So it is finally here...Christmas...but better late than never. Also Percy and Angie have been very busy.

* * *

Chapter 35 - Celebrations

After my minor freak out, Jim and I had spent the next few days at home, wrapped up in each other. It was bliss. Friday rolled round faster than either of us anticipated. I slipped out of bed early and made Jim breakfast. Today was a big day, it was his birthday, and he was turning 30; a fairly large milestone. I made bacon sandwiches and a big pot of his favourite coffee. I grabbed the tray taking it upstairs, and snuck into our wardrobe before he woke to retrieve his present.

"Morning birthday boy." I said seductively, kissing Jim awake.

"Mmm. That is a good way to wake up." He smirked like a Cheshire cat.

"Happy Birthday. Feeling old?" I teased.

"Nope, still plenty of life left in me." Laughed Jim. I had warned him I would be making plenty of age related jokes today.

"Here I got you something." I handed him the present.

"I thought I said no gifts." Admonished Jim lightly. We never did, and he never had celebrated his birthday. He had a thing about it; it all stemmed from something his demon of Father had done when he was a child.

"I know, but I saw this and couldn't resist." I smiled.

"Okay. Should I be worried?" He asked.

"No." I grinned mischievously. He opened the present and saw a t-shirt. The slogan read "Come to the dark side we have cookies!"

"Very nice. Maybe I should wear it to my next meeting?"

"I'd love to see that."

"Thank you love, it's great."

"You're welcome."

We ate breakfast, cuddled up in bed. It was lovely. I won't bore you with the details, but we didn't make it out of bed until lunchtime. I heard the loud protests of my husband as I got out of bed, I needed to get showered and dressed. I had a lot of cooking and tidying to do before tonight's party. I hadn't started prepping nay of the food yet, or gone through my sheet music for the party. I needed to get Angie's present sorted too. Thinking of Angie, sent a pang of guilt rushing through me, I shouldn't have taken out my insecurities on her. It wasn't her fault. I took a deep breath and got on with the tasks I had before me, when Angie arrived I would apologise for my behaviour.

I prepped the food and started cooking. The afternoon flew by and I didn't notice how late it was until there was a knock on the door. I looked down at my ratty jeans and Clash t-shirt; not really party material. I answered the door it was Angie and Russ.

"Hey. Sorry if we're a bit early." Apologised Angie.

"Not a problem, come in, come in!" I greeted. They hung their coats up by the door and I dragged Angie into the kitchen, Russ didn't notice, he was stood in awe of the hallway.

"I have to say this now, I'm really sorry about the other day!" I apologised quickly.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry about shutting down like that, family trait." Angie smiled in relief.

"It's nothing, we were both being silly. I grinned back, waving off her apology. We hugged, both relieved our stupid spat was over. Russ came into the kitchen.

"Wow, very nice house. I didn't think they had mansions in the city."

"Yes, well, thanks, Russ. It's not a mansion, it's a town house." I said, giving him a look.

"Compared to the house I grew up in, this is a mansion. Of course, so is Angie's flat…" Shrugged Russ.

"Yeah, well, your dad was an experimenting architect." Smirked Angie. I smiled; Russ had the wrong idea about me.

"I didn't grow up in anything like this."

"Me either." Agreed Angie shaking her head. I looked at Russ.

"That's cool, what was your dad experimenting with architecturally?" Russ smiled at me wryly; he obviously didn't think it was cool.

"Economising on space, he's into the whole go green thing, has been since it started." He said.

"I remember your old house, it was probably about the size of my living room." Reminisced Angie. I looked at them both.

"Interesting. Well, there is always room here, without the snake...Personally, it's a bit big for just Jim and I, but it was a wedding present." I smile nostalgically. I loved our home, but it was vast for just us. Russ smirked at me.

"No need, don't want to get in the way of the lovebirds." He said.

"I told you, I'm not a bird." I retorted frowning. My irritation just made him smile more.

"Sorry, Flipper. Besides, I think I might be wrapping up a deal for a flat near that one theatre." He revealed.

"Oh, exciting! Let us know if you need help moving." I offered. Russ nodded.

"Which theatre?" Asked Angie.

"Uh, the famous one." Russ replied, which was incredibly unhelpful.

"You are no help at all." Answered Angie, rolling her eyes.

"You do know there are like sixty theatres in London." I told him, there were probably many more, but I could only think of sixty famous ones.

"It's about ten minutes from Royal Albert Hall." Grinned Russ.

"Oh, nice." I said.

"Wow, nice. You have money for that area?!" Asked Angie surprised. Russ frowned.

"Yes! I do have other clients besides the two secret ones I have." He replied with a grin as he lowered his voice as he finished.

"Alright." Said Angie, raising her hands in defeat.

"We do pay well, though." I smiled. Angie didn't know about the Christmas bonus I had given Russ; he caught my eye with a mischievous grin and a nod. He rubbed his hands together looking excited.

"Alright, so when are the girls coming? Please tell me you know at least one straight bachelorette?" He asked cheekily. I did have a girl in mind for him; hopefully they'd hit it off.

"Okay, will you just take it easy? You're worse than John." Scolded Angie with a pointed look. I looked at the time; I really needed to get ready. I handed Angie the spoon.

"Ang, can you keep control of the food whilst I get changed? I need to find Jim, he's somewhere in the house, no idea where." I said, taking off my apron.

"Yeah, that's fine. Russ, help." Nodded Angie. He gave a mock salute and came over.

"Yes ma'am." Russ's antics made me laugh.

"If you're good, Russ, someone might answer your wishes. I'll be as quick as possible."

I headed upstairs and into the wardrobe. I threw my dirty clothes into the clothes hamper and headed into the bathroom to freshen up. I came out of the bathroom brushing my hair. I picked up the pre-prepared hanger of clothes and got changed. My outfit consisted of a black lacy blouse and black ruffled skirt that sat mid thigh. I also wore bright purple tights and high black heels that sparkled when they caught the light, also they made my legs look long and toned, I loved them. I added favourite purple hair extensions and a feather clip to keep my hair off my face. I kept my make-up to its usual smokey charcoal colours. I smiled at my reflection and headed back downstairs. On my way down I checked the library, and Jim's study and I couldn't find him. The beginning sparks of panic started to fill me. He would here somewhere; it was going to be fine.

"So glad I planned clothes ages ago. I can't find Jim." I said with an uneasy smile. Angie caught me expression, with a slight frown.

"Did he say anything the last time you saw him?" She asked.

"No, he was in the shower and I came down to start cooking and he's vanished." A brief flash of our romantically fun morning replayed across my mind. I think I zoned out for a second.

"Ooh, spooky! Wait, this is Christmas, not Halloween..." Smirked Russ. I picked up my phone and dialled his number. I shot Russ a look, his phone went straight to voice mail. The panic was rising higher.

"He's not picking up his phone." I said worriedly. Angie gave me a small smile.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"You're right, I'm just being paranoid." I nodded, forcing a smile. He would be fine.

"Um...so what's with the feathers? I thought you said you weren't a bird?" Teased Russ randomly.

"What?!" I asked more harshly than I'd intended. I stared at Russ slightly bemused.

"You're wearing feathers in your hair. Or did you grow those?" He indicated to my hair. I raised an eyebrow, not impressed. Angie caught my expression, shared it and asked.

"Really?"

"Are you insinuating that I am a bird...again?! Russ!" I asked crossing my arms defensively. He shrugged innocently.

"What?! You come out with feathers sticking out of your head, what do you expect me to think?!" I glared at him.

"It's a hair accessory. Do you have no idea about fashion whatsoever?" I asked tempestuously.

"He's a guy. What do you expect?" Agreed Angie.

"You're right." I nodded and we both turned our back on him.

"Whatever." Said Russ as stuck his tongue out at us.

"So you relent that I am not a bird, Bugs!" I challenged.

"Whatever you want to believe, Flipper." He glanced at the behind me, I was confused. What would be behind me? I started to turn around.

"What do you keep looking at? Is there something behind me?" I demanded. Russ brushed it off.

"No, no. Just admiring the house. So when do we open the presents?!" He asked excitedly.

"You're worse than a kid." Said Angie playfully.

"Um, usually after dinner." I answered absently. What was he staring at? It was really irritating.

"Great. I'm starving." He said with a grin.

"You ate a huge lunch! What are you, a teenager?" Asked Angie shocked.

"I'm getting worried, where is Jim?" I said. I really was getting a bit twitchy. I was working on it, but since my relapse, I'd been more insecure than normal.

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably just doing some 'business' or something." Shrugged Angie. I hadn't told her about the nightmares. I didn't want to worry her with Sherlock being gone. Jim only found out because I was screaming in my sleep.

"You're probably right. I've got to stop panicking." I agreed.

Russ was just standing there smiling. I was going to throw something at him in a minute, she look too smug for his own good.

"What are you smiling at, Russ?" Asked Angie. There was suddenly a loud voice from behind me.

"Boo!" I jumped, as two arms snaked round my waist. I may have let out a little scream.

"That." Smiled Russ. Angie rolled her eyes at him.

"Why is my wonderful wife panicking?" Asked Jim, I turned to face him, still encased in his arms.

"I was worrying about you, as per usual. I couldn't find you." I said, I gently smacked his arm.

"Well, I found you instead. I was in the garden. Father decided to voice his opinions, nothing important." He smiled.

"Sorry, I know I've been really jumpy of late. What was he declaring this time?" I asked and apologised.

"It's nothing to be sorry for. His usual rubbish which I intend to ignore." He smiled, kissing my cheek. He smiled at Russ.

"Well played, Russ."

"Nice one, mate!" Nodded Russ. I had to stifle a laugh, no one had ever called Jim mate, well one person did, and he ended up with a broken nose. Jim turned to Angie.

"Evening, Angie."

"Hello." She frowned. She was still uneasy around Jim.

"You are very sneaky, Mister." I said pointing a spoon at Jim. I turned to Russ. "Russ, have you found a new job playing the distraction?" I asked.

"Just proving I can be mysterious. Food looks amazing, as always." Smiled Jim.

"Instead of scaring me to death, you can start putting food out." I said with a raised eyebrow and handed him a couple plates.

"Who knows? Might be a new job, it was fun!" Russ smiled as he walked out. Angie and I caught each other's eyes; both of us knowing Russ didn't have any idea what he was implying.

"Oh god, that's the last thing we need." Sighed Angie. I looked at Russ.

"Stick to publicity. You can help putting out food too." I ordered and handed him some food. "Go on." I pushed him out of the door.

"And no taking any 'samples'!" Angie called after him.

"Fine." Sighed Russ, sounding like a child. I waited for them both the guys to be out of earshot.

"Ang, are you alright, sweetie?" I asked Angie.

"I'm fine. It's just a little weird seeing those too get along so well. It's actually kind of scary." She sighed, nodding.

"I suppose it is, I know a very different side of Jim than you." I smiled. "Russ calling Jim 'mate' is hilarious, no one has ever called him 'mate'."

"Yeah, well..." Tailed off Angie, looking at the door worriedly.

"Russ is special." I said, rubbing her arm. "You are going to be alright, sweetie, you are so strong."

"Well, thanks. You know it's usually a front?" She smirked. I gave her a look.

"No, I'd never noticed that my best friend of nearly twenty years might act her way through a situation. Of course I know it's a front, but you can get through anything, you always have and you always will. If you get stuck, you call me and we fight it together." I said gently.

"Well, thanks. Same for you, if you ever need anything." Smiled Angie.

"Just a smiling best friend and all will be right with the world, well, mostly right. Come on, people will be arriving soon." I smiled as I looked at my watch; there was a knock at the door. "In fact, that will be Mycroft at the door."

Angie followed me to the door.

"Good evening, sister dear. How are you?" He nodded to me. "Miss Watson, too."

"Hello, Mycroft. Come in out of the cold." I smiled and took his coat.

"Hello." Answered Angie, her voice a little tense, I think she was still a bit mad at him for helping Sherlock with his 'disappearing' act.

"You look well, Angela. Merry Christmas." Said Mycroft, politely.

"Please, Angie is fine. Merry Christmas to you, too." She replied. I was going to be much less formal and forced a big hug on my brother. He tensed for a second, but returned my affection.

"Merry Christmas, Mycroft." I stepped back and led us into the living room.

"Before you ask, the answer is no. I have commitments in Ireland." I knew he was about to ask for a family get together. He and Jim got along when they needed to, also because I asked them to, but Christmas would be tense.

"You always were too good at this. Visiting the in-laws, how tedious. Mother will be disappointed." He smirked.

"Yes, crazy in-laws. She'll be fine, I'll phone her on Christmas Day. I need to get the door, be nice, Mycroft." I asked, before letting in more guests.

Lots of hugs and greeting were exchanged. Some followed me into the kitchen and I sorted them all with drinks. Jim sailed through social situations like the professional he was. I caught his eye and smiled. He led people into the living room. I checked on the last of the food and realised I'd left Angie with Mycroft. I appeared in the middle of their conversation.

"Yes, well she does have a talent for seeking out information out of someone." Said Mycroft mysteriously. Was he talking about me?

"Who has a talent? Sorry, would you both like a drink? I'm being a neglectful host." I smiled, ignoring any suspicions that popped into my mind.

"Sure, just a Coke, thanks." Said Angie tightly. I nodded.

"Okay, Mycroft?"

"Red wine, if you have any." He replied.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." I nodded with a smile. What could they be talking about that made Angie so pale? I came back with their drinks, to again come on half way through a conversation.

"It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone." Hissed Angie. Tell anyone what I wondered. No. I told myself. I was not going to spend the party deducing my best friend and brother, that would just lead me to deducing everyone else and give me a gigantic headache.

"Tell anyone what? Sorry, I keep entering in the middle of everyone's conversations. Here are your drinks."

"Thanks." Said Angie taking her glass. Mycroft nodded as he took his.

"Thank you. We've just been catching up, that's all." Dismissed Mycroft. Again, my suspicions were roused.

"Well, I think I'll just go see how Russ is doing." Said Angie, removing herself before Mycroft and I argued.

"Alright, I'll come and find you later." I smiled at her as she left. I rounded on Mycroft.

"What did you say to upset Angie?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything. She inquired about Sherlock, and I told her I couldn't tell her anything. Which is more or less true." He replied with a dark smile.

"Sherlock, I'm going to hug him then slap him when he gets home." I replied wryly.

"Speaking of our dear brother, have you been in contact lately?" Inquired Mycroft, obviously fishing for information.

"We spoke about a week ago, I told him where he needed to go. He mostly wanted to know about Angie, he's gotten a bit sentimental." I smiled. I was pleased he was so worried about Angie.

"He should know better." Admonished Mycroft.

"He loves her, leave him be. He'll be stronger because of it, not weaker." I bit back. I never understood why they both threw sentiment away. Love made us stronger, not weaker.

"Yet now he's risking both his and her safety, and possibly yours, because of his concern. He should know that Angie will be fine here, especially with you to help her, but he's letting his sentiment cloud his reason." He chastised.

"Her safety will be watched by myself, you and Jim if necessary. I'm not worried about myself. You're getting old and bitter Mycroft." I argued.

"I'm simply stating the facts." He replied coolly.

"Hmm. When are you going to settle down?" I asked playfully.

"I have all the family I need." He replied gently, but his tone told me the topic was no longer open for discussion.

"Fine, keep your secrets." I said coldly. I saw Jim come up behind Mycroft I smiled at him. He stood beside me, his hand at my waist.

"Evening Mycroft, how kind of you to join our little gathering. I'm afraid I need to steal my wife."

"Of course." Said Mycroft. Jim led me through the crowd of people.

"Everything alright? You looked a little aggravated with your brother." Asked Jim.

"I'm fine; he's just being his normal annoying self." I huffed.

"Okay. I just don't want you upset at your own amazing party. You deserve to enjoy yourself, too." He replied, looking me in the eyes.

"I will, I'm fine, he's just doing the 'emotions are evil' speech. I've heard it before." I paused. "I don't know why he gets under my skin so much?" I asked, more to myself than Jim, but he knew the answer to calm me down.

"Because you make it your responsibility to make everything perfect, and as talented as you are, you're not going to be able to." He told me firmly, but with a gentle tone. I smiled at him and nodded. He wrapped his arms round me and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You are ever the voice of reason love. Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Of course. It's amazing, you've outdone yourself, again." I blushed at his praise.

"It was a joint effort, you did a lot of moving stuff around, and you paid for it; but thank you."

"Yeah, but I didn't plan everything. Planning is the most important part."

"Sometimes. Can you believe it, we've been married two and half months. Time is flying by." I thought back to our wedding day, it was so wonderful.

"I know. Feels like just yesterday." I stepped back and kissed him. We stood enjoying being close, as much as we were both social creatures, neither of us were fond of big crowds.

"Maybe we should take a break, leave London for a bit?" I wondered, it would be nice to just spend time away from it, just be us, not our reputations.

"You mean besides Dublin?" Jim asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, just us going off and doing what we want." He thought for a minute and answered.

"Sounds perfect."

"It would be nice to have no interruptions, no house guests, no siblings getting in the way. Maybe we could go back to Kylemore?" I thought, relive our honeymoon.

"Yeah, sort of an early second honeymoon." Said Jim, obviously thinking the same and me.

"Exactly. Its selfish, but I want you all to myself, just for a bit." I said with a cheeky grin.

"It's alright to be selfish once in a while. I certainly won't mind." He replied playfully. He pulled me close and we shared a passionate kiss, only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I pulled away with a sigh.

"The door...I'll go greet the late comer. See you later." I said with a smile and walked towards the front door.

"Okay, love." Jim replied, he straightened his tie and walked back into the party.

There was another knock on the door; I opened it to reveal Moran. I forced a smile and played the ever-welcoming hostess, all I wanted to do was slam his still healing wrist in the door.

"Good Evening Princess. Gorgeous party." Greeted Seb with a dashing smile.

"Hello Seb. Come in. Help yourself you know where everything is." I welcomed.

"Thank you. You're looking divine tonight. Jim's a lucky man." He said, bringing his good hand up to trace my cheek. I stepped away from him quickly.

"Umm, thanks. Nice suit. Try not to torment Angie tonight, please?" I asked. Letting him see my pleading in my eyes.

"I'll behave...mostly." He said suggestively.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said sardonically.

"Don't be afraid Princess, I only want to speak to her, and I'm not going to hurt her." He leered. I really hated his stupid nickname. His potential to hurt Angie, my fears at what he might do, that outweighed everything else.

"Alright." I nodded, hoping to escape. I smiled in relief when Angie appeared.

"Percy, Jim's looking for you." Said Angie coming up behind me.

"Oh, okay, thanks Sweetie." I smiled and went in search of Jim.

After some searching, getting caught in four conversations and posing for some photos with friends I finally found my husband.

"Angie said you were looking for me?!" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Where's the stepladder?" He enquired.

"Good question. I think it's in the cupboard by the back door." I suggested, not entirely sure where I'd put it after Angie returned it.

"Okay, I'll look." He turned to walk in to the kitchen. I stopped him.

"Darling, what are you up to?" I asked.

"What? Nothing. I just...found a couple more decorations to hang up. That's all." He was up to something I knew he was. What decorations, we had put them all up! I looked at him skeptically, but let him continue with whatever it was he had planned.

"Alright?!"

"Oh, here it is. You can go back and enjoy the party. I'll find you later." Jim said with a quick kiss to my cheek. I grinned.

"Okay, I'm not going to interfere. Catch you later." I said and sauntered back into the party.

"She'll have her reasons, she's a sneaky one, can keep secrets from anyone." Said Seb darkly.

"Are you behaving, Sebastian?" I asked. I knew he'd been talking about me; his eyes caught mine as he'd said the words.

"I think so. Angie, am I behaving?" He smirked.

"Better than you usually are." Shrugged Angie nonchalantly.

"Good, glad to hear it." I smiled.

"I told you I would try. Don't want you telling on me." He smirked.

"Oh, learned your lesson the last time, did we?" Asked Angie, glancing at him.

"Well, I do rather like my head attached to my body." He replied.

"Stay on your best behaviour, then." I said in a cold voice. I wanted to know I was serious.

"I will." He replied with a curt nod.

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised you got back on Jim's good side." Smirked Angie.

"A winning smile and some grovelling and a few well chosen words." He smiled; I think it was supposed to be sweet.

"Yeah, you've used that plenty of times." Said Angie rolling her eyes.

"I think it went a bit differently, but remember it how you want." I chuckled darkly. Jim might have lost his temper, re-broken Moran's wrist and threatened to remove his head the next time he chose to cross him.

"Anything to survive the big bad world." Seb replied.

"I better be hosting, I'll catch you later, Angie." I smiled; I trusted he wouldn't do anything to her. I'd know quicker than he could escape if he did try.

"Okay." Nodded Angie, glancing at me oddly as I left, I smiled and walked back into the party. I mingled and laughed with old friends, charmed clients and filled glasses. At some point, a call was cried for entertainment, and Jim suggested I played. I blushed, and obliged, playing various Christmas carols and songs, singing some and encouraging everyone to join in. I then got a sudden idea, or realised the perfect opportunity, I could give Angie her gift. As our guests applauded, I stood and said I needed to fetch something special for my next piece. I grabbed the violin accompaniment, the CD and the most important part, Angie.

"Sorry, Seb, I'm stealing Angie." I smiled as I pulled her in the living room. "I want to give you your Christmas present."

"Oh, okay."

I led her into the living room, where the piano had been moved into, and sat her down next to it. I nodded at Jim to press play and sat at the piano. I began to play. My mind was filled with Angie and Sherlock. The fun Sherlock and I had had writing this just for Angie. She was so significant in both our lives and had been the person to bring us together.

As I finished, the whole room exploded into applause. I looked up surprised to see the other guest had filled the room. I stood up smiling and bowed exaggeratedly and laughed at the fuss. I walked round the piano and over to Angie, I had to find out her reaction. I really hoped she liked it.

"Thank you so much for that amazing present! It was beautiful! I loved it!" Exclaimed Angie with a huge smile. I beamed back at her.

"You're more than welcome." She handed her a CD. "There's an extra little surprise on there."

Angie gave me a quizzical look. I told her with another smile.

"It's from both Sherlock and I, we had it made into a CD as well, so you can hear it whenever you want."

"Really? How did you get him to do that?" She asked shocked, staring wide-eyed at the CD.

"I had used all my charms, smiles and sisterly tactics. Once I told him it was for you, he became very compliant." Angie blushed at my words.

"He's a brilliant composer, we wrote it together." I admitted.

"Well, thank you. I love it. It means a lot." Angie pulled me into a tight hug; she was still trying to keep the tears back. I knew this would mean the world to her, she loved Sherlock so much, and he loved her, even if he was afraid to show and tell her.

"Anything to see you smile, Ang. I'm so glad you like it." I smiled at her. Angie grabbed my hand and pulled me in the hall. She grabbed her coat and pulled out a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Oh, I should have given you your present before so you could have written it in this." I look at her. I opened it and my eyes widened. It was a beautiful blue book with metal flowers attached that had blue stones set in them. I opened the pages and saw page after page of manuscript paper. I will admit I jumped with excitement.

"It's a sheet music notebook, so you can compose to your heart's content."

"Ooh, wow, it's so beautiful, thank you. I can't wait for inspiration to strike!" I grinned and hugged her. "Are you having fun?" I asked.

"As much as I can around Moran." Sighed Angie, she smiled as I looked at her concerned. "I'm fine. It's great party." Angie smiled.

"Was he actually behaving, or just saying that so he didn't get another broken limb? I tried not to invite him. It's going well, I think Mycroft just made some deal, but then again, he never stops working." I revealed with a wry smile and rather quickly. Angie smiled at me; I knew I was being a little crazy; but her smile reminded me of my Mum whenever I got excited about a new book.

"He's behaving better than usual." She frowned. "It's actually a little unnerving. I don't trust him." She shook her head. "But overall, I'm just glad he hasn't caught me under any mistletoe."

"To my knowledge there is no mistletoe, but Jim was fiddling with other things earlier, who knows what he was up to." I sighed.

"Well, just in case, I think I'll just stay put here." She replied.

"Probably for the best." I nodded.

"Are my ears burning, love?" Asked Jim smiling.

"Yes, they should be. I was wondering what you were meddling with earlier. Adding mistletoe around the place?" I said returning his smile.

"I wouldn't dare." He looked at Angie. "Enjoying yourself, Angie? I hope people are behaving the way they should be?" Asked Jim, he and Seb may have reconciled their differences, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Yeah, very lovely party. And yes, they're being reasonably well behaved." She nodded with a knowing look.

"Good, I'm pleased to hear it." He smiled at me again. "You played wonderfully, Percy."

"Thank you, darling. It's nice to be playing again." I smiled. I pulled Russ over as he walked by. "Oh, Russ, come here a second."

"Hey, Flipper." He smiled. I sighed.

"Epic party! Very nice!"

"I think the name has stuck. She's a wonder at party planning." Smirked Jim. I looked at him fondly. He could be such a sap when he wanted to. I took Russ's arm and led him to the middle of the room. Jim followed us.

"I'm glad you're having fun. You see the girl by the fireplace, in the green dress?" I glanced at Jim. "Go mingle, husband dearest, you can tell me how wonderful I am later." I smiled at him as he walked away; he gave me a cheeky grin as he left.

"Yeah?" Said Russ glancing between her and I.

"Her name is Emily, I think you should go and say hello." I smiled. He smiled, realising what I was getting at and practically bolted over there. I could see a perfect couple. Always trust the Jedi powers.

"I think they'll get along nicely." I smiled as Angie came to stand next to me.

"Playing matchmaker again?" She asked.

"I might be. Think of it as spreading Christmas joy. She's an animal enthusiast, works at London Zoo. She's really lovely, seems quiet, but will be able to keep Russ in line. I don't know how I missed it, but she's Molly's cousin." I told her.

"Oh. Well, that'll be nice for Russ. I think most girls just think he's a big goofball and don't bother getting to know him." Nodded Angie.

"It's a real shame, he's a lovely guy. I'm glad I got to meet him. Jim likes him, too. Russ doesn't judge it's refreshing."

"Yeah, it goes along with his immaturity, an open mind and thinking the best of people." Nodded Angie.

"Oh, how I miss that innocence." I sighed. Wondering when I'd lost that naivety; I think I was twelve?

"Yeah. It's ironic, kids spend their whole childhood just waiting to grow up, and adults would love to be children again." Agreed Angie.

"You're right!" I smiled. "Although, growing up is optional."

"But growing old is mandatory. And it comes with the stresses and responsibilities of adulthood." We laughed.

"I know, Jim turned 30 today, I mean _30_?! That is grown up. I can't imagine 30. Staying young keeps me sane." I giggled. Angie looked at me, and then realised what I'd said.

"Thanks for making me feel old." Replied Angie sarcastically.

"Sorry." I said wincing. I didn't mean it like that, it's just I've always been the baby of the group.

"It's fine." She shook her head.

"I can't believe it's Christmas already, the year has flown by." I sighed.

"I know! Feels like it is all a little too fast, sometimes." Agreed Angie.

"2013 will be just as full of surprises, I'm sure!" I smiled.

"Goody." Frowned Angie.

"Hey, it could be brilliant surprises. You never know." I countered looking at her.

"I suppose. Out of a whole year, there's got to be at least one nice surprise. Can't be all bad." She shrugged.

"We met up again, that was good this year. Next year will be good, not perfect, but close enough." I smiled, I glanced at Angie. "You never know who might turn up?!"

"I suppose you would know Sherlock's plans, wouldn't you?" Asked Angie coldly. She realised I meant Sherlock. I frowned.

"Mycroft has a big mouth." I looked at Angie, I had to tell her, explain. "I didn't tell you because he asked me not to. I wasn't going to betray his trust, just as I don't tell Sherlock things you don't want him to know. I'm helping him where I can." I admitted.

"Alright. You're not the one I should be mad at, you didn't do anything." Angie looked at me. "Do you know what he's doing?" She asked.

"He's pulling apart Jim's network of crime bosses. I don't know where he is, and he won't come home until he's done, but he is coming back, he promised me he would. He asks about you constantly." I sighed, finally feeling better that I'd told her.

"The idiot could call me himself." Said Angie quietly, a blush staining her cheeks.

"I did suggest that, he got all moody. He thinks you hate him." I told her. Angie crossed her arms looking frustrated.

"He's very close to being right, but that's just making it worse." She sighed and shook her head. "Men."

"They are handful." I nodded. Moran came round the corner and smiled when he saw Angie.

"Excuse me, Percy, but could I borrow Angie for a minute?" I looked at Angie pointedly, checking she was okay with this. She nodded minutely.

"Sure, I should check on everything." I said with smile and went back into the party. I'd been mingling for a while, but hadn't spotted Angie. I excused myself and went in search of my best friend. I found her stood in the hall looking a bit dazed.

"Are you alright, sweetie?!" I asked.

"Uh, fine." She kept looking at something in her hand.

"Sure?" I asked, I looked around someone was missing. "Where's Seb?"

"He left." She muttered.

"Right, fine." I looked at Angie, concerned with what Seb might have said and done. "It's good that he's gone, isn't it?! Alright then, come on, the party is still in full swing." I grabbed Angie's arm and pulled her into the party.

The party kept on going till the very early hours. Mycroft left looking smug, Russ went home with Emily and I was at one point cornered with mistletoe by my rather drunk husband. Angie and I at one point ran into the garden and screamed with joy that the Doctor had save the Earth again. Angie passed out in her room at some point.

I had put the last plate in the dishwasher and locked the front door. I looked at the trail of destruction that was downstairs and sighed. It had been a good party though. I could faintly hear the TV and followed the noise. I found Jim half watching the TV with his tie undone and looking rather tired. I walked over, kicked of my heels and curled up next to him, his arm automatically found its way round me.

"Angie's fallen asleep upstairs, everyone has gone home...I can now take off my heels and sit down." I groaned. I loved my heels, they were even comfortable, but I'd been stood up in them since seven.

"It was great tonight. You were amazing, especially at the piano." Complimented Jim as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. You were a charming host. You're mistletoe plan was rather sneaky." I smiled. He had surprised me. He picked me and carried me through the party to stop under a huge ball of mistletoe. I was soundly kissed to rousing cheers from our friends.

"Just showing you how I can be mysterious." He defended. I rolled my eyes; I really had started a bit of a complex.

"That has become a personal challenge, hasn't it? It does keep things fresh! Haha!" I laughed realising I'd used one of River Song's lines.

"You started it." Pouted Jim.

"I know, sorry. Please no scaring me anymore, I don't like thinking you've disappeared." I pleaded, looking up at him. He smiled at me.

"Sorry, I don't do it on purpose."

"I know. I might kick your Dad when I see him I blame him." I said.

"I'd like to see that." He laughed.

"I will try and stay calm, although I may play some dreadful pranks." I had ideas forming in my mind already.

"I think this is gonna be more fun than we thought." He agreed playfully.

"It would be dreadful if it was dull." I nodded.

"Well then, prank away." I grinned at him.

"Oh I will! We need to get you're Mum something for Christmas." I said realising we hadn't got her anything yet. Jim groaned.

"She'll be happy with anything. She'll just be happy that we're there." I nudged him with my elbow.

"You can be such a bloke sometimes, tomorrow we are going to have to face the masses of shoppers and yes you're coming with me." I threatened, seeing the look of horror on his face.

"What if I said I was busy?" He asked. I gave him a withering look.

"I'd know you were lying and I will pull the wife card." I smirked.

"Yes, dear." He sighed, pretending to sound like the ever-bullied husband.

"You love me really."

"Of course I do." He said holding me close.

"I love you too." We lapsed into silence, letting the inane stuff on TV wash over us, I didn't remember dosing off, but I looked up at the clock on the mantel piece and it read 3am.

"How did it get to 3am? Bed?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah, sounds good." Muttered Jim. We stood, turned off the TV and slowly made our way to bed.

The mess could wait, Christmas shopping could wait even the world could wait. Sleep was at that moment more important to both of us.


	38. Chapter 36 - Blood is Thicker than Water

A/N: Thank you to **n****aturerocs** for her continued support, hilarity, fellow nerdiness and inspiration to write, she is also my most faithful reviewer.

I promised myself I'd never do this, but is anyone else reading this?! Please send me a review, or constructive criticism or a random hello...

A quick disclaimer...No copyright infringements intended and all characters belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36 - Blood is thicker than Water

_Dear Angie,_

_I don't know if Sherlock ever told you what happened, or if he told any details of his travels. I thought you might like to know._

_All my love,_

_Percy._

It was Christmas Eve, and I still hadn't packed. I was putting off packing; I really, really didn't want to spend time with Jim's Dad or his side of the family. Spending four days being judged and insulted was not my idea of fun. I loved Jim, and would do anything for him, but this was

"Hello?" I answered, not recognising the number.

"Hello, Percy." Replied the baritone voice of Sherlock.

"Hello, big brother. How are you?" I said smiling. I was pleased to hear from him, I had been worrying as much as Angie.

"I…I need your help with something." He sounded hesitant.

"Anything, what do you need?" I answered quickly.

"I've run into a bit of trouble." He said. My heart skipped a beat for a second hoping I wasn't about to negotiate a hostage situation. I flipped the switch, stopped being fun loving Percy and got to business.

"What do you need? Money? A safe-house? Weapons?" I reeled off, thinking of the contacts I knew who could help and owed me favours.

"Yes." He replied, answering all three questions. "And a contact. Your…experience might be useful."

"Can you give me a name?" I asked. Depending on where he was would dictate hoe much help I could be.

"Gregor Hunter, organized crime leader in Romania." My heart sunk, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why Sherlock? Why go after him? I thought.

"Right. Have you got somewhere safe to stay tonight? I can be there in the morning." I told him.

"I'll be fine." Replied Sherlock, sounding a little distant. He hadn't been sleeping rough head he?

"Are you sure? Hunter is particularly unpleasant." I warned.

"I've dealt with worse." He replied bitterly, obviously implying his dealings with Jim were worse than what he could face. He had no idea.

"Don't be arrogant, Sherlock, it will get you killed. You don't know these people like I do."

"It's true." I sighed at his tone. This was going to be an uphill struggle.

"Meet me at the train station, I'll be under the clock at 10am." I finished.

"I'll be there." He stated. We hung up on each other and I let out another sigh. How was I going to do this, Jim was going to go ballistic. I calmly walked upstairs and began to pack, I pulled out clothes that I knew Hunter would appreciate; just that thought alone made my stomach churn.

I pulled out my Vivienne Westwood suit, with a co-ordinating purple silk camisole and my Yves Saint Laurent heels; a long black lace ball gown, by Temperley London accompanied by my favourite Louboutin heels. I know I am going into detail about my clothes, but Gregor Hunter appreciates the finer things in life, and he would expect the best, especially from Moriarty's wife. I opened the safe and selected a beautiful diamond hairpiece, my diamond and onyx earrings and a sapphire and diamond necklace. It was the perfect armour for going into battle with a lecherous psychopathic gangster. I pulled a few normal clothes for during the day and travelling. I grabbed the essentials, such as pyjama trousers and Jim's university rugby shirt. I always wore it when I went away without him. I went into the bathroom and packed the necessary items and placed my wash bag on top of the case. I stared at the case, wondering if I was making the right decision. I was betraying Jim, he trusted me. I was torn, the man I love or my brother? I lost focus of the case and I stared into a space, a voice bought me crashing back into the real world.

"I'm sorry, really, really sorry. I can't come with you for Christmas." I said quietly. I couldn't face Jim, I kept packing my case.

"What?! Why not?!" He asked stunned.

"Family crisis." I said lamely. I knew he'd ask more questions, I just didn't know how to answer them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jim demanded.

"What do you think it means? I've got a wayward sibling that needs sorting out." I snapped back. Whenever Sherlock was mentioned we argued. I hated it.

"Oh, Sherlock, I should have known. He needs sorting out, alright. What mess is he dragging you into now?" Jim's voice was filled with disdain. He really hated Sherlock.

"Gregor Hunter." I answered simply.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Percy, what the hell are you thinking? You know how he is, especially with you! What did Sherlock do, deduce the living daylights out of him, and now Gregor's gonna kill him?" Shouted Jim, a trace of dark humour entering his words.

"No, Sherlock is going to kill Gregor. I'll be fine love. I can handle Gregor." I replied with a smile. I knew exactly how I was going to handle Gregor Hunter, if he tried to touch me again in any way that could be deemed inappropriate he would loose his manhood.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I hear you right?" Laughed Jim. "Really? I thought he was on the side of the angels." He sniggers, obviously finding this more amusing than worrisome.

"Not when it comes to you. You know when your contact in Switzerland vanished...that was Sherlock." I said, I looked up to see Jim's expression darken. I stepped closer to Jim and gently placed my hand on his cheek I attempt to calcium down. "I have a theory, maybe even a proposition."

"Great, so now he's taking down my network." He snapped rolling his eyes. Surely he knew this would happen eventually?

"Yes, but I can see a pattern forming, it doesn't appear to be people of much importance and you have been trying to find a good reason to remove Hunter permanently?! Think of it this way, I can tip of Sherlock and give him names of people you want removing, he still gets to feel as though he's doing some good and you don't have to deal with the paperwork. It's a win win situation." I finished my little sales pitch and hoped he would accept it, it really would make life easier if he did.

"I suppose...besides, it might be a beneficial piece of information for when he gets back." He smirked. I looked at him witheringly.

"No, you don't tell him, that's the whole point. He does this, you don't have to deal with incompetents and he can feel like he's won a point for the good guys. Everyone wins. I'm trying to be diplomatic." I huffed with frustration. Their feud was tiresome.

"Fine. Well, you're doing a very good job at it. It is a good idea. But thanks for abandoning me to deal with my Dad." He sighed. His words filled me with guilt. I pulled I'm close and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I won't lie, I'd rather spend fours day with Gregor Hunter than your Dad, but I also have to deal with Sherlock in a confined space. I know it's Christmas, but I have to help him. He's obviously sleeping rough and needs so help. I'll meet you in Dublin, I promise, nothing will keep me away." I pushed every ounce on sincerity into my words. I wouldn't leave him twice. I wanted to spend time with him not chasing my brother round Eastern Europe.

"Fine. Good luck." He said dejectedly. I sighed and spoke before he left.

"One other thing..." I trailed off.

"What?"

"If you hear rumours I'm having an affair, I'm not, but to make Hunter believe what I'm up to Sherlock is going to have to act as my lover. The thought is horrifying, but it will appear as though you're being undermined, Hunter dislikes you because I chose you over him, that and he's an idiot." I finished and watched for Jim's reaction, it wasn't what I was expecting. He burst out laughing.

"That...is...gold." He caught my look of surprise mixed with mild irritation. "Sorry, but that is rich. That's hilarious." He started laughing again, and I couldn't help it but I joined in.

"It is kind of funny isn't it?!" We stopped laughing to catch our breath and I realised that I'd just given Jim the worst ammunition to torment Sherlock with.

"You're going to make Sherlock's life really difficult aren't you?! I mean more difficult..." Jim nodded and chuckles again.

"Oh, I would love to see Sherlock's face when you say that. Do you think you could take a picture for me?" I gently elbowed him and rolled my eyes at his request.

"I am not taking a picture. Although I am taking a few things just to remind him who I belong to." I pulled out his rugby shirt and received a big grin. I smirked as I refolded it.

"Alright, well just be careful." He said calmly. He would worry endlessly for the next four days, but I loved him for not trying to convince me to not go.

"I'm always careful." I smiled. We had both done stupid things, but generally we did stay as safe as possible knowing that losing the other would destroy us.

"I know." Jim took my hand and pulled me onto our bed, he wrapped his arm round me. I nuzzled into him, my head resting in the crook of his neck. This was my favourite place to be.

"You're not too mad at me are you? I know the timing is dreadful, but that's Sherlock." I asked. I didn't want us to part on bad terms.

"Nah, I'm fine. Maybe it's for the best anyway, you won't be around to face Dad when I break the news to him." He sighed. I winced at the mention of his Father.

"Yeah you're probably right. What do you think he might do?"

"He won't be able to do much, Mum will keep him calm. He'll just get mad, probably, and...I don't want you to be worried. I'll be fine. You just need to focus on that." He answered quietly. I didn't know the full extent of what his Father had done to him as a child, but it wasn't pleasant. I think it bordered on abuse. How anyone could ever lay a finger on a child I didn't know. Jim never spoke about it and I wouldn't push the issue.

"Your Mum will keep him calm, what about the rest of the family?" I asked. His Dad hated me, but the rest of the family were just as bad, they loathed me for some reason. Everyone except his Mother, but she was the loveliest woman.

"I'll be fine. I can handle the most dangerous men in the world. I am one of the most dangerous men in the world. I can handle them. They're all talk, nothing more." He was building up his armour; facing his family always upset him. I smiled up at him and gently kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I trust you. Phone me if you need to talk, and try not to kill anyone. Also, remember, no matter what they say I love you more than anything in the world."

"I know. Try not to get too carried away down there." He said, trying not to laugh again and failing.

"You are evil, did you know that?! This is going to be so awkward." I moaned.

"Of course I knew that." He smirked. I rolled my eyes with again. "It is funny, though. You sure you couldn't take a video of his reaction?" He asked again. I tired to push him off the bed for that comment.

"I'm not videoing anything. You two are going to be the death of me." I sighed.

"Sorry." He apologised, giving me the full power of his very cute puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine, if it makes you feel better I am going to break into 221b tonight to steal some stuff for Sherlock. You're a very bad influence on me, but I wouldn't change you."

"You're gonna break into Angie's flat?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, at about 3am." It was the perfect time, John would be at work, he was on 'lates' and Angie slept like the dead. Also I was a bit sneaky when it came to breaking and entering.

"Doesn't she have a dog?"

"Yeah, but Toby is the sweetest dog ever and won't bite me. Also the snake has now left the flat, so I'll be fine." I grinned; Toby was a great dog just not guard dog material. I was so glad the snake was gone.

"Alright." Jim said absently, he was giving me a strange look. I couldn't work out if it was admiration, worry or confusion. It was possibly a combination of all three.

"What's that look for?"

"Just kind of funny you have to break in like that. Or, let me guess, she doesn't know what Sherlock's doing?"

"Nope, I've been sworn to secrecy, Angie shouldn't know anything. You know I've done much worse than breaking into a flat to steal someone's clothes for them."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, he was internally freaking out.

"You've got that 'I'm worried, but I'm trying to hide it' expression." I prompted.

"I'm always worried about you when we're apart, but I know you'll be fine." He replied. His worry really made me feel special, however much I complained, knowing he cared and would be thinking about me made the short time apart worth it.

"I'll text you as soon as I land in Bucharest and I'll keep you posted on what's happening." I promised, it was only for he knew what was going on.

"Alright." He nodded. I looked at him, he was really resisting the urge to lock me away and keep me safe from the world. I sat up and reversed our earlier position; I wrapped my arm round him and had him rest his head OMG chest. I stroked his hair and let myself enjoy a moment of quiet and calm.

Way lay just enjoy each other's company for hours. I could tell Jim had fallen asleep as his breathing had evened out, I looked at the clock and it was 1:30am. I gently removed myself from Jim's hold and went into the bathroom; I took a quick shower and changed. I grabbed my suitcase and handbag and headed downstairs. I left Jim a note.

It was quarter to three, I slipped out of the house as silently as possible and jogged over to 221b, I took a second to get my heart rate under control, it was a far as I could manage still, it was frustrating. I picked the lock of the front door and snuck upstairs, avoiding the squeaky fifth step. I went into Sherlock's room; it hadn't been touched apart for the addition of two boxes filled with his science equipment. I looked round his room, and my eyes landed on his blue dressing gown, he would appreciate that. I pulled out a couple shirts and suits for him, a spare pair of shoes and the two books by his bed. I already had a new lot of bathroom supplies for him. I packed the neatly into my case and crept back downstairs. As I reached the street I checked my watch, it was three thirty; perfect. I hailed a cab and told the cabbie, Heathrow Airport, and was on my way.

I checked in, printed my ticket and grabbed a cup of herbal tea; caffeine was still off the menu, before my flight was called to board. Everything ran on time and was very easy. I took a nap during the two-hour flight and felt refreshed as we landed. I arrived in Bucharest, Romania at 9:30 am. I was at the train station with five minutes to spare.

I spotted Sherlock and waved to him. He looked at me walked towards my hiding spot. "Sherlock, over here."

"Hello." I smiled at him and quickly got to business. "I've got us a place to stay, we have to pretend to be husband and wife. Follow my lead." I said, taking his left-hand glove off and placing a plain gold ring on his finger, the lie had to be buried in truth.

"Oh god…" Uttered Sherlock with a frown and a deep sigh. I frowned back and said coldly.

"Yes, I'm thrilled by the idea as well. I'm risking my neck for you, just deal with it."

"Fine." Sighed Sherlock. He offered me his arm and together we walked into the city. I lead the way having been here more than once.

"The owner of the inn we're staying at knows me, she owes me a favour. I saved her son from being executed by Hunter. She doesn't know of my connection to Jim, so don't mention him. I'll explain more when we get there." I said quietly. To an outsider we looked like a young couple in love. I repressed a shudder at the thought.

"Alright." Nodded Sherlock.

We arrived at the inn; I greeted Magda, the owner, warmly. Introduced Sherlock and we were shown to our room. One bed, of course, I was so glad I wasn't bothered about sleeping for a couple of days. Sherlock passed as the charming husband, newlyweds on a tour of Europe. I was impressed how easily he created the lie. As soon as the door was shut and locked I turned to face Sherlock.

"Right, money, there is £20,000 in cash, you can stay here for the next two weeks. We'll…I'll, collect your gun in the morning." I instructed. Sherlock nodded, his compliance surprised me, and put the money into the inside pocket of his jacket. He looked a mess.

"Alright." He glanced at me and swallowed before saying. "Thank you." I nodded and sat on the bed next to him.

"What happened? You were heading to Switzerland last time we spoke." I asked gently.

"I never said that." He defended, tensing up.

"I told you where to go. How did you end up here in this mess?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I got your hint. I finished there." He smirked. I frowned at his arrogance and sighed, he was trying to irritate me.

"Sherlock, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." He looked at me for a minute before speaking.

"I'm cleaning up the spider web."

"Yes, I gathered that. I have a rather grumpy husband at home." I said nodding and spinning another lie, Jim was perfectly happy to let Sherlock do his dirty work, it kept them both busy and stopped them both trying to kill each other.

"Mm. Too bad." He said coolly. I rolled my eyes.

"You two and your petty feud." I sat back and crossed my arms. "What do you know about Gregor Hunter?"

"He's the top crime boss here in Romania, has numerous connections around the world, helps 'arrange' many elections and government appointments, mainly to keep his operations going. Sometimes that involves certain people having 'accidents'. He has a number of small businesses under his control in exchange for their safety, which I'm sure leads to incidents, like with the innkeeper's son." He reeled off. He looked at me. "Anything I'm missing?" he asked.

"No, not really. He is a very possessive man. He likes his money and his exclusivity. He's a womanizer. He parties hard. He has no concept of mercy. He causes more problems than he's worth." I told him Hunter's more attractive qualities.

"I take it you know all this from experience?" He asked with a slightly disgusted tone. I shrugged.

"I've met him a couple times. I despise the man. If he mysteriously vanishes, I won't mind, to be honest he's lucky to be alive." Sherlock looked at me, I could almost hear the cogs and connections whirring in his head.

"Would you say you're on reasonably good terms with him?" Asked Sherlock.

"I should be, it's Jim he's irritated. He wants me to be his mistress." I said bleakly. I thought back to the last time I'd been in close proximity to Gregor Hunter, his wandering hands and his proposition for my services and the opportunities I could have being his mistress. I felt sick thinking about it. Sherlock's voice brought me out of my memories.

"Do you think you could get us inside?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that's not the hard bit, it's getting out...alive." I muttered darkly. He shrugged.

"Well, I'm used to that." His arrogance knew no bounds and it was grating on my nerves.

"You don't understand, this won't be messing around in London because you're bored. This will be a bullet in your skull and your heart ripped out. Literally. He didn't get called Hunter for nothing." I said, my voice rising.

"Your dear Jim is considered the most dangerous man in the world, right?" He asked snidely.

"Jim gets bored and likes to play. You survived him so you can survive anything. I've heard it all before, brother dearest." I spat scathingly. At least Jim knew when to shut-up.

"Then stop bringing it up if you know what my answer is going to be."

"You have to understand who you are dealing with. I'm trying to help you, Sherlock." He sighed and looked away. I looked at him.

"Why do you think Jim married me?"

"I honestly don't have the faintest idea." I resisted rolling my eyes.

"I can read people like you can. People tell me things, Mycroft taught me to spy. I am unforgiving and have no problem with people dying to protect those I love. These criminals don't like arrogance, they like subtlety. I am not afraid to get my hands dirty. You are too worried about being intelligent; it doesn't work like that in the real criminal world. Jim takes it easy on you."

"I'm sure. I have actually dealt with other criminals before." Scoffed Sherlock. I stared at him with disbelief.

"My god, your arrogance knows no bounds. Shall I go home?!"

"I'm just saying that I know how to deal with these criminals, and I don't need you to lecture me on how to deal with them." He answered frowning.

"Then you just want my money, my knowledge of Jim's criminal network, my personal relationship with these criminals. Anything else? I could be enjoying Christmas dinner in Ireland now, not be in this crappy hotel with you." I snapped. I was trying to help him, was it really that hard for him to be a tiny bit gracious.

"Fine, leave then." He shrugged, and looked at me. "But just so you know, the reason I called you and not somebody else is because I trust you and I knew you would help me. But if you want to go and have a dull Christmas dinner, go ahead, have a nice trip." He sat down and waited for me to leave. I sighed and shook my head.

"How can I leave you here alone? You're my brother, and I love you. Yes, I said it, don't roll your eyes at me." He smirked at my words. "Of course I'll help you, but I need you to listen and understand. I want you to come back alive, I'm just trying to help you. Plus, you haven't met my in-laws, anything is better than being with them." I admitted.

"Well, thank you. So what's our next move?" Smiled Sherlock, he looked pleased with himself.

"I'll go and see Gregor in the morning and persuade him that he needs you. Hopefully, tomorrow night you can meet him. I'll try and get you into dinner with him, that way you can see his inner circle. If you want to kill him, you're going to have to get close, get him to trust you. I can only stay four more days, I have to be in Dublin on the 29th." I instructed. Nothing was stopping me from spending time with my husband and friends, it sounds selfish, but being able to just be people and not the personas that we assume is refreshing.

"Sounds good. Will you be alright going by yourself?" He asked, a hint of concern edging his voice. I smiled.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I promise. Sometimes it's good to have a reputation that precedes you."

"Alright." He answered, glancing at me. I don't think he would ever get used to the fact I was married to his arch nemesis. I glanced at him nervously.

"This might be an odd request, but ignore anything you see me do, or say. I won't necessarily be myself." I had to warn him, there were situations when I would just turn a blind eye. I had to behave accordingly. Sherlock looked at me, and nodded, understanding what I was implying.

We sat in silence for a while, until it became awkward. It was hard knowing what to say. Sherlock looked up, after taking care of something over his phone. He smirked at his phone and looked at me.

"So, how is life back home?" He asked. I was stunned he broke the silence.

"Same as normal. I've finished rehab. Angie is still livid with you." I replied bluntly. Sherlock frowned at my words, obviously hurt but suppressing the emotion.

"Other than that, is she doing alright?" I smiled.

"She's fine. How have you been, really?" I asked. He didn't look too bad, just tired. He looked like he needed looking after. He shrugged before saying:

"Fine."

"Good."

Apparently that was all the emotion I was getting for the day. Sadly, another awkward silence fell over them for a few minutes, which honestly felt like hours. Then a thought struck me. I smiled.

"So...I've been getting to know your...our mother. She's nice."

"Yes. She's been lonely since our father died." He nodded. Still giving nothing away. I looked at him.

"No one will tell me about him, what was he like?" I asked. I really was curious about him. No one mentioned him. I still didn't understand why he didn't want me. I glanced and saw Sherlock's frown he shrugged.

"He was cold, distant, work-oriented, old fashioned. Not exactly a family man. Mycroft's taken after him a bit, at least he has a sense of humour." I frowned. That didn't help at all. Before I could stop myself, I blurted:

"Why do you think he didn't want me?" I looked up and shook my head. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that." Sherlock cast me an odd look.

"I don't know. I didn't exactly see him that much. He was always off at work or I was off at boarding school, and when we were both home, he locked himself in his study and I did my best to avoid him." His recollection was hollow. He must have had such a lonely childhood. At least I knew I was loved and cherished. Mum and Dad always played with me and then I met Angie.

I wish I'd known you when I was growing up. Mycroft was there for birthdays and stuff like that, but he was always away." I said. I really do wish I had known and been part of my biological family. Sherlock nodded in response.

"You were a lonely child, weren't you?" I said. Sherlock looked up a little startled by my words. I felt awful.

"I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's fine. I usually kept to myself. Not many other children who weren't dull and boring."

"I know what you mean. They just didn't get anything quickly enough, or would think you strange because you knew they were lying or that the teacher was drunk." I nodded. It was infuriating. Angie really was a blessing; she just accepted my quirks and kept going. Sherlock smirked.

"True, or that they were having an affair with the headmaster. Got into quite a bit of trouble with that." This made me laugh recalling a similar incident. I was only twelve, might have been a bit unsure at what I caught the two adults doing and then told the whole school. Apparently my lies and slander were unacceptable behaviour. I was suspended for two weeks. It made no difference in my education.

"I managed to get suspended for something similar. It was the chief examiner and the head of Science." Sherlock smirked at my words.

"They're so dull, aren't they, ordinary people?"

"Yeah...although, some ordinary people can be extraordinary." I shrugged. I thought of Angie, but she'd always been extraordinary.

"Well, then they're not all that ordinary."

"I mean they can be extraordinary in the right situation, because they are caring or heroic. We aren't heroes, we're too clever for our own good and tread in that grey are of good and bad."

"I tried to explain that to John on numerous occasions." Agreed Sherlock.

"He is an extraordinary person, which is why we like him." I smiled.

"Have you ever wondered what life would've been like if we grew up together, you, Mycroft and I?" I asked. This may see like a random question, but I grew up with Angie and to an extent John. I had been wondering lately what it would've been like growing up with my brothers.

"It would have been very interesting." He shrugged. I frowned, I wasn't sure about that response, what did that mean?!

"Right. Perhaps we should get some rest, it'll be a busy day tomorrow." I snapped.

"Go ahead. I won't bother you." He waved of my offer of sleep.

"I slept last night, I'll be fine for a few days." I shrugged. I was going to read and then zone out, I knew I wouldn't sleep.

I may not need to sleep, but I was going to be comfortable. I grabbed my pyjamas and wash bag and headed into the bathroom. I took off my make-up and washed my face. I changed and started the long task of brushing my hair; it had got a bit knotted from the plane. I cleaned my teeth and folded my clothes into a neat pile. I felt better. I put my clothes into my case, pulled out my copy of Dracula and put my glasses on. I flopped onto the bed and looked at Sherlock.

"Bathroom is all yours if you want it." I prompted.

"I'm fine." He brushed off. I rolled my eyes and looked up.

"You can't be comfortable in your suit?!"

"I took my jacket off." He replied. I raised an eyebrow as I replied dryly.

"Wow, you rebel you."

"I didn't exactly bring that much when I left. Clothes would have just taken up necessary space." He sighed.

I put my book down and stood up, I walked over to my case and took some clothes out of her suitcase and handed them to him.

"Good job you have a loving sister, here are some spare clothes." He didn't say anything, I didn't expect him to, but I could tell he was surprised and I think grateful; although, he did have a mildly perturbed expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing. How did you get my dressing gown?"

"I'm just that good." I smirked and shrugged. I frowned as he glanced at me again. "Seriously, it's creepy, what are you staring at?!"

"Nothing. You've been sneaking around my flat, then?" He asked. I smiled.

"I know more about your flat than you do, I spend more time there." I frowned. "Well, not at the moment because of the snake." I shuddered thinking of Russ's python. Sherlock looked up.

"Snake?!" He frowned. "Please tell me that's not a metaphor for a man."

"No, I meant the disgusting reptile. Angie's cousin keeps a huge snake as a pet." He frowned at my words. I ignored him and let him process what ever he was taking about. After about fifteen minutes of him throwing me odd looks I'd had enough.

"Sherlock, stop looking at me weirdly, what is it?"

"Nothing." He replied shaking his head.

"Just tell me. It's unnerving." I sighed.

"Well, it's a bit unnerving to see your sister wearing a shirt with Moriarty's name on it." I looked down at my shirt and laughed a little.

"That's it?! I'm married to him, Sherlock. Legally, I'm a Moriarty, too." He frowned at me. I frowned back.

"Get used to it, it's not going to change, I always wear his shirt when we're apart, it's comforting. I know you don't understand why, or how, but I love him and I miss him."

"Oh god. Sentiment." Moaned Sherlock, as he rolled his eyes.

"He's my husband, of course there's sentiment. You and Mycroft actually drive me insane with your lack of feelings."

Sherlock shook his head and went back to his book.

"Wonderful, the silent treatment." I replied sarcastically, staring at him. Why did he have to be so difficult all the time?

"I don't have anything to say."

"Now I understand why Angie gets so frustrated." I sighed. I said it to try and get a rise out of him but it failed. He just looked at me.

"If you're not going to talk to me, I'd like to read my book." I said pointedly. He looked at me for a moment longer before picking up his own book.

"Fine."

The rest of the night was filled with irritated tension. I finished Dracula and started texting Jim, that managed to keep me somewhat occupied. I logged into Facebook and let Angie know where I was through my status update. I hoped she wasn't on her own. At eight, I got up and grabbed my suit and went to shower and dress. I spent time building up my 'business' persona and came out of the bathroom ready to take on the world.

"Morning."

"Hello." Sherlock nodded, not looking up.

"I set up a meeting with Hunter before I got here. I'll talk to him, collect your gun from my contact. I should be back by lunchtime."

"Mm, good." He nodded again.

"Can you pass me my jacket, please?" I asked as I grabbed my heels. Joy, heels and a snowy Romania, I was going to break my neck. Sherlock stood up and grabbed my jacket off the table and handed it to me. He was still acting like a spoilt brat, but I just ignored it. I had bigger things to worry about.

"Here."

"You're wearing that?" He asked, he seemed to have just noticed what I was wearing. I looked at him.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Just answer the question, Sherlock. I'm not in the mood for your games.". I frowned at him and sighed.

"Nothing. It just...brings back some memories." He frowned back.

"Just spill it, Sherlock. I don't need you brooding on me all day. You need to focus." He sighed.

"It's just that your dress reminds me of..." He scowled. "The Woman, that woman." I looked at him confused. "Which wom..." I frowned as I realised who he was talking about. "Oh, you know Miss Adler. God, I hate her." I spat.

We stood there awkwardly for a minute, until I grabbed my clutch bag. "After that fond recollection, I need to leave."

"Right. Don't want to be late." Nodded Sherlock. I glanced at him and left.

I left our hotel and walked the short distance to the café that Hunter wanted to meet at. He always did his special meetings is a public place his 'firm' owned.

"Persephone Moriarty, what a pleasant surprise." He greeted.

"Gregor, you look well."

"I am. What brings you to my fine city?"

"Business and pleasure." I replied.

"Do tell me more." He asked.

"I have a proposition for you, one I think you will like." I smiled flirtatiously.

"This sounds promising."

"I know someone who could help you find any spy, any traitor, liar or thief. They outwitted Moriarty. He took my interest. I thought you might like to meet?"

"This is most interesting. Why would you bring me someone who could beat your husband?"

"You two have a score to settle. I thought you might like to have the edge on the competition. If not, I know plenty of other people who are in need of him." I made to stand, knowing that the quicker I withdrew my offer, the more he would want it.

"Don't be hasty young one, I will meet with him. I am holding a dinner tonight, bring him and I will see if he is worth my hospitality, if not, I'll kill him." He threatened. I had to make sure Sherlock didn't get killed.

"A wise choice, but he is hard to kill, James couldn't do it, and you'd ruin my fun." I pouted.

"Fun?" He enquired.

"I did say I was here for business and pleasure, my new toy is also my lover." I smiled.

"You have changed dearest, I like it. Come to dinner, and we'll meet your new plaything."

"Thank you darling, you always have been so welcoming. Your city looks so beautiful in the snow."

"Thank you. Until tonight."

"I look forward to it." I stood and kissed Gregor's cheek. As I turned to leave I swayed my hips, I knew he would watch my every step until I left.

When I was out of sight of the café I sighed. We were in for dinner, that was no guarantee that Hunter would accept Sherlock, but it was a start. I headed to my contact's dingy flat and collected Sherlock's gun. I put into my handbag and made my way to the tailor. I had e-mailed them last night, offering triple the price if they could have it finished and altered for today. They did. I happily handed them the money in cash and left a sizeable tip. Money could do wonders when you knew how to use it. I made my way back to the hotel to Sherlock the good news.

"Sherlock? I'm back." I called as I entered our room. Sherlock actually looked relaxed, he was sitting up on the bed emerged in his book. I felt bad for interrupting him, but he would want to know what was exchanged. He looked up as I walked in.

"Well? How did it go?"

"Well, perhaps a little too well. You're in for dinner." I nodded.

"Good.". He nodded and went back to his book. I was stunned; I looked at him for a minute.

"That's it?!" I exclaimed.

"What else is there? Oh." He almost rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

I rolled her eyes at him and handed him a gun and a black dinner jacket, with shirt, bow tie and matching trousers. "Here, your new toy and a dinner jacket for tonight."

"Oh, formal. Dull." He looked at the suit scathingly and put the gun on the table.

"Do you want into his inner circle or not?"

"Fine." Sherlock sighed.

"It's like talking to a corpse. We have to leave at 7. Be ready."

"Alright." He nodded and went back to his book. I stared at him.

"Why Jim likes playing with you, I'll never know. I'm going out, I'll be back later."

"Out where?" Sherlock looked up confused.

"Just out and away from you." I shouted. I turned and slammed the door behind me. I was so frustrate deity his childish antics. I was trying to help him. He didn't seem to understand that if we messed this up we would both be dead. If he wanted to do this alone, what did he call me? I walked briskly. After ten minutes I head Sherlock call my name.

"Percy, wait."

I turned around and frowned at him as he stood in front of me. He glanced at me.

"I'm...sorry. I'm not very sociable. Never have been. I guess Angie's lessons in being kind and polite haven't done much good." He was actually apologising to me. I felt my anger fade. I side.

"I understand, Sherlock, I do, but I'm your little sister. I know we only met in the summer, but I thought we were close, but it hurts every time you push me away. How do you think Angie feels when you push her away?"

"I know. It's just that my whole life I've kept my emotions hidden away, from everyone, even those I'm close to. It's a hard habit to break." I smiled a little at him.

"I'll never hate you or mock you for showing that you care. You'd be amazed, when Mycroft actually shows emotion; he's so kind and gentle. Just remember, you're not alone anymore, never again." I told him sincerely. He glanced at me and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. And thank you." I smiled.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For trusting me, for letting me in."

"Well, you are my sister, so..." He shrugged. I knew what he was saying. Something caught my eye just behind Sherlock, my smile faded. I had to hide, quickly.

"I need to hide. Moran, he's here. He cannot see me." I said quickly. Sherlock turned around and frowned as I hid behind a wall.

"What? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know. If he sees me, he'll kill me. Just keep walking, if he speaks to you just go with it. I'll find you later." I said and ducked into an alleyway.

I wove through various streets, I needed to keep moving, and I didn't wait for his reply. I found myself in the central par too the city, I let my self get lost in the crowd. I looked at my watch; I'd been gone fifteen minutes. I circled back to the area where out hotel was, I spotted Sherlock just as Moran sauntered away. What was he doing here? This did not bode well. If he was helping Hunter he couldn't do anything to me, so I would be relatively safe.

"He's gone. That was too close for comfort."

"That is an understatement." He agreed, he avoided looking at me and started walking back to the hotel. I frowned and followed him.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea he'd be here." Sherlock didn't say anything, he just walked quickly to the hotel, seeing Magda at the front desk, he grabbed my hand, but dropped as soon as we entered the lift. We got back to our room and he went to the window, he just stared out of it. Suddenly he turned and asked:

"Have you worked with him before?" I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean worked with? He's Jim's hit-man. I've known him for years, sadly." Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly.

"He mentioned something about work you've done." I frowned, still confused.

"Work? I help Jim sometimes...I don't understand." I looked at him, his shoulders were tense, and he was worrying about something.

"Sherlock, what is it? What did Moran say?"

"I don't know he just made it sound like you were worse than Jim." He frowned. I looked away, how do I explain something I'm not allowed to tell? I wasn't necessarily worse, just the same.

"We've all done things we're not proud of. I was in the thick of this world long before I met James Moriarty." I sighed. "Ask Mycroft if you want to know, it's all on record. Sometimes the past doesn't get erased, no matter whom you know."

Sherlock shrugged.

"Well, he also said he was wearing Angie down to get her back, which of course isn't true." He frowned and glanced at me when I didn't say anything. "Right?" He asked and began pacing. I looked up at the tone of his voice he was seeking reassurance.

"He will do anything to get her back, but trust Angie, she knows what she wants." I said gently, trying to explain that Moran will stop at nothing, but Angie loved him not Moran.

"I saw the look in her eye when she heard his name." Pushed Sherlock.

"She hates him." I clarified.

"Then why was she with him to begin with back then?"

"She didn't know what he did. I wasn't there, Sherlock, I was only 14 when they met, I was stuck in Wales." I snapped back. I understood he was worried and I think upset, but I didn't know the gory details of their relationship, I was stuck at school being bullied and hating every moment of my existence.

"Well, he's back now." Sherlock scowled.

"She's changed." I said coldly.

"How much do people really change?" Argued Sherlock.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I realised, he really was very insecure about his relationship with Angie. He didn't understand the emotions. I wanted to comfort him. Sherlock stopped his pacing and shook his head.

"I don't know. Whenever the subject about him came up, Angie would look scared, more scared than I've ever seen her. What if that's because she knows that he's capable of changing her mind? He's worked with Moriarty, I'm sure he's an expert in mind games."

"Sebastian Moran knows how to ruin your life and holds a grudge for life. Angie's scared for good reason. I'm terrified of him. I lost the most important thing in my life to him, he has no remorse." I said, a frown marring my features. Memories of losing the baby came flooding back. Everything about Moran made me so angry, he'd stolen something so precious and innocent. I would be nearly five months pregnant by now, Jim and I would be planning our family, our lives together, instead we moved on and pretended like it never happened.

"So either way, Angie's in trouble." Stated Sherlock. I took a second to register he'd spoken.

"No, Angie's safe, he'll never hurt her. He loves her in his own twisted way."

"Oh, that's comforting." Frowned Sherlock.

"I'm not in a comforting mood."

"Oh, so you're alright with your best friend being with that man?" He spat.

"I had and have no control over it. I can't really judge her, can I?!" I defended. I could judge Angie all I like, but it would beyond hypocritical.

"Fine. What does it matter to me? She's no doubt still angry with me, why should I care if she wants to be with him. Fine, I hope she's happy. This is why sentiment is dangerous, it's distracting me from the task at hand." Ranted Sherlock.

"Whatever helps you survive?" I muttered. Still lost in my dark thoughts.

"I'm just being stupid. I should have learned my lesson with Irene Adler. Love is a detriment, always has been, always will be, no matter who it is." Muttered Sherlock, he was talking more to himself than me. I let him keep talking. I wasn't really listening.

"I'm sorry." I said. I was apologising to my baby, to myself, to Jim. If I had turned down that job all those years ago none of this would've happened. I couldn't stop the overwhelming wave of sorrow crash over me and I started to cry.

"He threatened to kill Jim, I had to beg for his life. He killed my parents. I don't know what to do."

"What? What are you talking about? Why are you crying?" Asked Sherlock, he sounded confuse and I think scared.

"M...Moran, he is destroying everything. He made me beg for Jim's life after murdering my parents." I looked up scared. "I think...he's going to kill me. I did what I had to do; I didn't want to do it. I was only a child, I didn't understand. That's why I needed your help." I knew what I was saying didn't make much sense, but I hoped he would piece it together and understand. I felt him sit next to me and gingerly put an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, calm down. What did you do? What do you need help with?"

"I can't tell you, I'm not allowed. I did as Mycroft told me. You've already helped. When I'm gone, it will all be alright." I sobbed.

"You're not going anywhere. Come on, it's just the two of us. We're already involved in something illegal right now; it's not the first time for either of us. Since when did either of us really listen to Mycroft?" He asked, he understood something, his voice sounded more certain, but still full of questions.

"Illegal isn't the problem. You know the hold Mycroft has." I sniffed and wiped away my tears. "Come on, we better go and get ready." I stood up, but Sherlock grabbed my hand to stop me. I looked down at Sherlock, his eyes filled with worry and sincerity.

"You know you can tell me anything. Mycroft will never find out, he doesn't even know where I am right now. Your secrets are safe with me."

I looked at him, then nodded and sat back next to him, not letting go of his hand. I sighed.

"I'm about break more laws than I can contemplate. I signed a lot of documents to suppress it. It started when I was about ten, maybe younger, Mycroft would make treasure hunts for me, they were difficult, I really had to think and deduce to solve them, and they would take me days to finish. As I got older they got more complicated, they stopped being in rural Wales and Mycroft would bring me to London to solve the problems. Part of the challenge was to get information from people, which was the next clue. When I was sixteen, I finished school early; I went to live with Mycroft. My parents were going away on a round-the-world trip, they we away for a long time. Mycroft became more than my guardian, he became my employer. I was taken to some disused warehouse somewhere and put through training, I didn't understand why at the time, I'm still not sure why. I started doing little tasks for Mycroft, finding out information from people. He used me as his personal spy; I would go to functions, dinners, and meetings and get anything he wanted. Just before my eighteenth birthday I was asked to introduce myself to a man called Sebastian Moran. He'd been flagged up; he knew things that the government wanted. It was my job to get that information, any way possible. It wasn't the first time I'd had to seduce a target." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"It went a bit wrong. We formed some sort of relationship, it continued after he was no longer useful to Mycroft. Moran introduced me to a friend of his, Jim." I smiled, the only happy memory amongst a sea of confusion. "Jim and I just clicked, I had broken it off with Moran a few weeks previously, he'd said he was fine with it, but when Jim and I started dating it got tense. Mycroft stop speaking to me for a while, I was kidnapped, still don't know who by, Jim saved my life; he took a bullet for me. That's when the cocaine habit started. Mycroft knows everything about my life, so many tiny details, it hasn't been until recently I could keep things from him." I frowned and looked at Sherlock.

"Moran and Jim, they've known each other for long time. Jim doesn't always see it, but Moran is possessive, jealous, and so manipulative. Why do you think Moran's wrist is in a cast? He tried to hurt me, so Jim broke his wrist. There has always been this power play between them. Moran wants what Jim has. Moran will kill anyone; he doesn't have a remorseful bone in his body." I paused letting out a deep breath and I felt lighter.

"I haven't even told Angie all of that." I added, letting him know I trusted him completely. Sherlock shook his head.

"And here I was thinking Mycroft couldn't sink any lower. What a wonderful brother, exploiting his own family as his personal spies, teenagers no less. Angie thinks we have a sibling rivalry, she has no idea." He said darkly. He glanced at me. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I looked up. "Although, he can never know you have this information. I could be prosecuted for treason. I won't do that to Jim." I couldn't leave him like that.

"He won't find out." Nodded Sherlock.

"Thank you. Sorry, I've been keeping that in for the last seven years." I said relieved. I stood up and wiped my eyes again, I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose. "Time to get ready, you go first, I'll take longer."

Sherlock emerged from the bathroom and gave me a small smile. I nodded, picked up my stuff and went to get ready. I let the hot water try and relax me, but if anything it made me tenser. I stepped out of the shower, dried off. I pulled on my underwear and stood looking in the mirror. I was covered in scars. I had to bullet wound scars on my left shoulder. A scar on my right elbow from where it had been broken badly enough for the bone to puncture the skin. There was an old knife wound on my left shoulder blade and then the scar that haunted me, the scar from the operation when they had to remove my dead child. Moran would pay. I pulled my hair into an intricate up do, securing it with a diamond comb. I kept my make up neat but smokey. I stepped into my long lace dress and opened the bathroom door.

"Sherlock, can you zip me up?" Sherlock walked over and zipped up the back of my dress. "Thank you. You look very smart."

I stepped into my heels and turned to face Sherlock, I helped him tie his bow tie. I picked up my jacket and said:

"I've called a cab, it will take us to Hunter's house. Let's go, Hunter hates to be kept waiting."

We were silent most of the way in the cab, until Sherlock finally looked up. "Anything else I should know before I meet him?" I shot him a stern look, now he asks that question and in public.

"Be very, very polite. Keep any deductions to yourself. Be clever, but quietly clever."

"Fine." He sighed. I had a horrible feeling this would be like that ridiculous court case all over again.

"Dinner assassinations really do put one off their food. I don't want blood in my wine like last time." Sherlock glanced at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Jim stabbed Hunter in the hand with a carving knife." He just looked at me for a minute, and then turned back to the window.

"I'll behave." I smiled.

"I have every faith in you, Sherlock. Angie's right, you scrub up well." I remember Angie actually having a particularly girly moment and raving about how good Sherlock looked in a suit. Sherlock glanced at me as she mentioned Angie. I sighed as the cab pulled up to a mansion.

"Let's enter the lion's den." We got out of the cab and Sherlock offered me his arm. To anyone we looked like a young couple. Let the games begin.

A gruff looking man came out into the hallway, smiling at me. I beamed back.

"Hunter, darling, how wonderful to see you." I said dramatically, but necessary for the act.

"Persephone, you look ravishing. Welcome." Gregor Hunter greeted. He gave me an appreciative look. I did choose this dress for a reason. Hunter glanced at Sherlock questioningly. "Who is your escort?"

"This is Sherlock Holmes, a dear one." I smiled, I caught Hunter's eye and said: "I think he could be of use to you." Hunter smiled as he shook Sherlock's hand.

"Mr. Holmes, how kind of you to join us. I thought you were dead." Sherlock smirked.

"Pleased to meet you. It was just a...complicated misunderstanding. People just jumped to conclusions." Hunter laughed. I smiled at Sherlock's choice of words, I wonder if he even noticed?

"Yes, they do tend to do that. If the lovely Persephone recommends you, then we'll see." I smiled indulgently at Hunter and took his arm as he led us towards the crowded dining room.

"He really is the best there is. Having him at your side will give you an advantage over James." I said in a seductive voice, leaning in close to Hunter. Hunter looked back at me curiously.

"An advantage, you say? That is always useful."

"Think of it as a present, 'tis the season, after all. Things are...shifting, and I do hate to be on the losing side."

"Interesting. Your husband isn't pleasing, then?" Asked Hunter with a gleam in his eye.

"He's amusing, but after Sherlock escaped him, he lost his edge." I smiled at Sherlock. "Perhaps a demonstration? Sherlock is very talented, he can spot a traitor."

"That sounds promising. I do have a suspicion that I'm being betrayed." Nodded Hunter.

"Show us who."

Gregor walked away, talked to someone briefly, then came back with the man in tow, smiling.

"Alec, come here and meet the infamous Mrs. Moriarty. I've been singing your praises to her." I smiled politely at Alec, winking at Gregor. He loved a good flirt.

"Sherlock, if you would be so kind." I asked stepping closer to Sherlock, I would enjoy this, so would he. It wasn't really showing off, but this way; perhaps he could get it out of his system without getting us both killed.

"Remarkable resemblance to the gentleman Mr. Hunter's secretary was with before we came in, looks to be the same age, but you don't look the same, and I'd say fraternal twins. You were just on the phone, which you took out of the room, the first two numbers were 49, so Germany, not to mention that you were speaking German. Obviously it was a covert call, going by the extent of secrecy you took, not to mention the subject of the call. No doubt you were sure no one else here spoke German, I do. You were discussing Mr. Hunter's plans with someone obviously not with his organisation, more like with a German rival, the most likely, I believe, would be Hans Frederickson. And I also regret to inform you, Mr. Hunter, that he has an ongoing physical relationship with your daughter. I believe she was the young woman who took our coats at the door, obviously your daughter, very profound resemblance. There was a very specific connection between the two youngsters when they looked at each other, but then the young lady glanced at you, she didn't want you to see the interaction. I'm not sure if you'd be more upset about that or the fact that he's selling you out to a German rival, but either way, I'm sure you'd like to handle it yourself."

Sherlock finished his deduction and gave a fake smile, except to everyone else it would appear real. Hunter glared at the young man and snapped his fingers, and two burly men dragged the desperate looking young man out. I smiled at Hunter and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "Thank you, Sherlock. So, Hunter, what do you think?"

"I'm impressed, Mr. Holmes. You live up to your reputation." Sherlock inclined his head politely.

"Thank you." A bell rang and Hunter again offered me his arm.

"Well, dinner is served. Come, you'll sit with me, Persephone, it's been too long." Sherlock followed behind us a respectful distance. He was doing remarkably well. I greeted a few familiar faces as we made our way to the head table.

I smiled as he walked away, and lowered my voice to Sherlock.

"Wherever he puts you will show his regard for you. Hopefully it's close."

"Understood." Nodded Sherlock. Hunter came up behind me, his hand caressing my waist.

"Mr. Holmes, sit here with your lovely lady, she looks lonely without her husband."

"Thank you, sir." Answered Sherlock, we smiled at each other. I took Sherlock's hand as we made our way through the other guests.

"Hunter, you're too kind. Sherlock has filled a gap in my life, he's indispensible."

I said suggestively, bit gave him a winning smile. Hunter smiled back at me.

"Anything for you, my dear."

"You're too kind." I smirked at Sherlock. "Come, love, sit by me." I shot him a look silently telling him to play along. Sherlock managed to keep from rolling his eyes as he sat down.

"Of course, dear." I shot him a warning look.

"I'd be lost without Sherlock, he's been so kind and attentive." I looked at Sherlock fondly, trying very hard not to laugh. I took a deep breath and leaned closer to Hunter.

"It's so lonely being left in London all the time." I pouted coquettishly.

"You do suit each other." Said Hunter with a raised eyebrow. Sherlock and I glanced at each other, both slightly surprised and repulsed by this. Hunter smirked at us.

"I'm surprised you took a lover. You were against it before, when I offered." I managed a smile and chose my words carefully.

"I was younger and in love, I didn't understand. Maybe things will change." I placed a hand on Hunter's leg under the table, suggesting I might change my mind to his previous offer. Hopefully he'd be dead before he asked again. I flashed Sherlock a look crying for help. Sherlock gave a fake smile.

"Well, I can also be very convincing."

"How so?" Asked Hunter. I felt panic rise up my throat. Luckily Sherlock was good at thinking on his feet.

"Part of it is rather personal, between me and her. Also, I believe when we met, she was rather upset with her dear Jim." I nodded with a smile.

"He swept me off my feet, dried my tears, and the rest is history." It was all sort of true, and I seem to remember something about the best lie is always wrapped in the truth? "Hunter, I'll be frank. I want revenge, so do you? Sherlock will help you achieve that." Hunter looked at me for a minute, and then broke into a smile. "Well, how can I resist?!" He turned his smile to Sherlock.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Holmes."

"Glad to be a part of it, Mr. Hunter." Smirked Sherlock. So far this was all going rather well.

The fourth course had just been served. We had made polite small talk and I updated hunter on a few bits of criminal gossip. He looked at me intently.

"How long will you be staying, Persephone?" Hunter asked.

"Not long, Jim doesn't know about Sherlock." I lowered my voice. "It's our little secret." I said with a giggle. Again, I let my hand brush his leg. He looked at me with lust filled eyes. I felt sick. He laughed at my words.

"How you've grown. You see, Mr. Holmes, when I first met our lovely Persephone, she was only a slip of a girl, wide-eyed and scared." Sherlock nodded and glanced at me. I had met Hunter for the first time when I was only nineteen.

"She must have matured by the time I met her." I shot Sherlock a look.

"You're making me sound old, Sherlock, shame on you." I smiled at Hunter.

"Your flattery will get you everywhere, Hunter."

"The offer still stands, my dear. I'd look after you well, treat you like a princess." Leered hunter, his smile filled with dirty promises. I paled at hearing the name Princess. Moran's face entered my mind. I wanted to run away. I forced a sweet smile.

"Such an attractive offer. We'll see. Who knows what the future holds?"

"Such a diplomatic response. Don't fret, my dear." Smiled Hunter.

Dinner continued cordially and ended with more small talk to various people who I knew, or who knew of Jim and wanted his favour through me. I just laughed and sent him a text with some of the odder requests. At around eleven o'clock, Hunter led us to the door, accepting travel fatigue for my need to retire early.

"Hunter, thank you for a wonderful evening." I smiled.

"Anything, my dear. Visit again soon."

"Mr. Hunter, it was a pleasure to meet you." Nodded Sherlock.

"Yes, it was. My secretary will call you when I need you." Instructed Hunter.

"Understood." I smiled at both men.

"Hunter, until next time." I smirked at Sherlock, trying not to laugh. "Come on, lover, the night is young."

Once we were out of the house and out of Hunter's sight, I let out a laugh, and Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

"You're in. Well done." I congratulated.

"That was even easier than Baskerville." Sighed Sherlock.

"I said getting in was easier than getting out."

"I'll be fine." He glanced at me. "Thank you." I smiled.

"Anything for you, big brother." I shook my head and laughed again. "I have to say, that was weird." Thinking of the night's activities. Trying to convincingly flirt with your brother is one of the hardest things I've ever done.

"That was tedious." He frowned. His expression made me laugh more.

"It was so hard not to laugh." Sherlock rolled his eyes again. I shook my head, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, but calling you 'lover' was hilarious."

"It was also extremely disturbing." Smirked Sherlock, he also chuckled a little.

"I know!" I laughed. "Tonight was weirdly fun." I said.

"It was dull." Shrugged Sherlock. I nudged his arm.

"Oh, come on, it was better than dull. You were very well behaved, I'm impressed." I smirked, trying not to laugh. "I suppose you wouldn't want to upset your wealthy lover who has crime connections." I tired not laugh at my words or the terrified expression on Sherlock's face, but it was losing battle.

"I suppose Angie's lessons came in handy. And as she's told me before, I'm a very good actor."

"That too. On a serious note, though, you did really well, and he likes you. It might take some time, but you'll sort this out no problem." I smiled. I had every faith in him.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." He glanced at me. "Thank you." I sighed and then yawned. It had only been a couple of days, but I was tired and tonight had involved a lot of stress, worry and thought. I felt I deserved a rest.

"Please tell me you're tired?! I feel like sleeping for a week. I get to go back to a grumpy Jim; he'll have been on his own with his mental father. Deep joy."

"I'm rarely tired." I smirked at that.

"That's a lie. I have photographic evidence of you fast asleep."

"What?" Exclaimed Sherlock, startled by my words.

"That's all I'm telling you." I grinned evilly. He just stared at me.

"I warned you, I will torment you forever, I'm your little sister." He rolled his eyes again. "You love me, really."

Sherlock just kept looking straight ahead. A faint smile tugging at his lips, I smirked at him.

"See? Proof. You only get all silent and moody when you're scared of sentiment. It's alright."

"I do not." Argued Sherlock frowning at me.

"Yes you do. Just nod and say 'Yes, sister dearest.'" Sherlock stayed silent and I laughed. I linked my arm back through his and quickened our pace.

"Come on, I have to catch a flight in the morning."


	39. Chapter 37 - Home Again

A/N: Hello lovlies, hope you're still reading and enjoying this little story?! Sorry for the update delay, but the last chapter was huge and I'm trying to catch up with chapter that need finishing and real life keeps rudely interrupting!

As always, thanks to the fabulous **naturerocs**...she's brilliant!

* * *

Chapter 37 – Home Again 

I caught the early flight from Bucharest to Dublin. Jim met me at the airport. It was so good to see him.

The next few nights were spent partying, laughing, dancing, drinking and generally being silly with our friends. We saw the New Year in with good cheer and attended a brilliant party. Seeing Jim wearing a Hawaiian style shirt and doing the YMCA was a highlight of the night.

We flew back to London with awful hangovers and I'd been too wired to sleep for the last few days. Jim passed out on the plane, only to wake up when we landed. I drove us back home, and let him sleep. I woke up Jim to get him to bed. I unpacked and headed over to see Angie.

"Hello, sweetie! I'm home!" I called as I entered 221b.

"Hey! How was Romania?" Smiled Angie. I smirked at her question. I had posted my location on Facebook for her benefit and for Jim's.

"Interesting." I snorted. It had been interesting and terrifying. I had enjoyed spending time with my brother though. I felt closer to him than before. We trusted each other.

"What did you have to go there for, anyway? Is everything okay?"

"Just helping my dear brother out. It's all sorted." I smiled and nodded. I had to be careful how I worded things. Angie was clever, she couldn't know too much.

"Oh." Angie paused. I could tell she was thinking, trying to work out whom I'd seen. "Wait a minute, which brother?"

"Umm…one of them." I glanced at Angie, with a small smirk.

"You realize that's pretty much answering my question."

"No?!" I smiled, she sighed.

"It was Sherlock, wasn't it?"

"Maybe." I giggled. She rolled her eyes, then stopped and looked at me.

"He's okay, isn't he?" I smiled at her worry. They loved each other so much, yet they were just so stubborn.

"Absolutely fine."

"Well, what did the idiot need help with?" Her tone sounded harsh, but she was curious. She wanted him to call her across Europe.

"The usual, money, clothes," I smiled. "Love and attention from his favourite sibling." Angie rolled her eyes at my words.

"I seriously doubt that last one. Well, the love part." She said sceptically.

"You'd be surprised, my dear." I smirked. Angie looked at me and crossed her arms.

"Try me."

"He interrogated me about you, for a whole afternoon." I replied. Angie stared back at me; she looked surprised at my revelation. I could see a gentle blush rising up her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Probably just bored. He didn't take any of his stupid books." She waved. I smiled, how little she knew.

"He misses you." I smiled. A sudden thought popped into my mind. I could play a little trick on Angie. "Although, I hate to break it to you, you can't marry Sherlock, he's already married."

"What?!" Exclaimed Angie quickly she stared at me.

"To me! I had to spend four days married to my brother, it was odd." I laughed.

"Okay..." Angie looked at me warily. I smiled.

"Oh, don't look so worried. He loves you; he misses you, and is moping all the time. He just needed a helping hand, it was easy."

"If that's true, then why doesn't he tell me himself? I'm sure he still knows my phone number." She frowned.

"Because he's Sherlock Holmes and sentiment terrifies him." I replied sardonically. He might be making progress on admitting his humanity, but simple things like remembering to tell the woman he loved that he was alive and well seemed to be beyond his vast abilities.

"He can jump off a bloody building, he can face the most dangerous criminals in the world, but he can't send me a simple text just to let me know he's alright? And getting it out of his little sister after she's helped him with his stupid scheme is not the same thing." I suddenly felt six years old again. Angie's stare was ferocious.

"He's a monumental idiot." I shrugged. Ignoring the squirming in my stomach.

"That is the understatement of the year."

"Don't shoot the messenger. It was Christmas and he needed my help, I wasn't going to leave him on his own." I put my hands up defensively.

"Honestly, this has been the worst Christmas I've ever had." She shook her head and sighed.

"Didn't you go home?" I frowned. My fears that she had spent Christmas alone had come true. My heart broke for her. My Christmas hadn't been ideal, but at least I had been with Sherlock and then I went to spend time with Jim and our friends.

"No, I forgot about Mum and Dad's special Christmas dinner, didn't want to disturb them. And there's nowhere else for me to go, I had a bit of relief from Moran since he left London. But then John wasn't here cause he's still mad at me, about Moran, Mrs. Hudson was visiting her sister, then that money that just appeared in my bank account that the bank can't trace, and I can't manage to trace it..."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She shook her head and smiled a little. "I had a nice long talk with my Granddad though."

"That's good, did it help?" I asked, returning her smile.

"A little. Kept away the isolation for a bit." She shrugged.

"This will not do, no best friend of mine is allowed to be sad for longer than five seconds. I'm going to fix this." I announced. It may be a naïve opinion, but I only wanted her happy.

"Then tell your idiot brother to come back. Or have Jim kill Moran." She scoffed.

"I'm working on both. Anything else to make you smile again?" I asked. Angie shook her head, looking down at her hands. She looked as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. I hated seeing her so low.

"I don't know, I just have too many problems right now. Most centred around Moran."

"I'm sorry. That's all I can think to say." I answered frowning. It was a pathetic response.

"It's not your fault. I just don't know what to do with that bloody necklace, and then I'm not even sure if it's Moran that sent that money to me."

"Moran didn't send you the money." I admitted. She may as well know, well I might try and make her smile at the same time.

"How do you know?" Angie asked looking at me.

"Jedi powers." I smirked; Angie's expression didn't brighten.

"Percy, please, I'm not in the mood."

"Alright, sorry." I crossed my arms, I would stop teasing, but she could work it out if she thought about it. It was blindingly obvious. "You're the detective." She frowned at me and sighed before speaking.

"There aren't that many people I know who could put untraceable money in my bank account, in fact, only four. Jesse's dead, so it's not him. You wouldn't bother hiding it, you would just outright give it to me, whether I wanted it or not. I very strongly doubt Mycroft would do it."

"It's Mycroft. He does have a softer side." I interrupted.

"Not with me." She replied bitterly.

"Yes, but he does when it comes to Sherlock and I."

"That has nothing to do with me."

"Just accept what is."

"I'm positive it's not Mycroft."

"Trust me, it is. If you give the money away, I'll just double it and give it to you in cash." I threatened. I would pay for anything she needed no questions asked. I glanced at Angie. "I'll tell you now, I did cover your rent for the next three months."

"I can take care of myself." She sighed. "Mrs. Hudson already told me, thanks."

"You're more than welcome. I know you can look after yourself, but I can look after you if I want, I wanted to." I smiled. I had done many bad things and hurt lots of people, being able to look after Angie was important.

"Well, I still have that bloody necklace that I don't know what to do with." She sighed again.

"Why did you keep it?!" I looked at Angie; I was shocked she still had the damned thing.

"Because he asked me not to get rid of it, and I just can't bring myself to throw it out, I feel guilty. Then I get mad at myself for feeling like that."

"Do you want me to keep it for you, then it's out of sight, out of mind, you don't have to think about it." I offered. I could hide it away for her; she'd never have to see it again.

"What if Jim finds it?" She asked.

"He won't, I have a box, it's locked, and he would never look in there unless I gave him the key." I told her. I thought of my silver box, a present from Mum and Dad when I was ten. It was a place for me to put my memories and treasures.

"Well, it's sort of out of sight right now." She shrugged. I tried to read her body language to find it, but she was giving nothing away.

"Where is it?!" I asked.

"I installed a false bottom in my drawer. That was where I was hiding Sherlock's gun." She smirked.

"Sneaky, I like it. Do you want me to take it? Or do you promise not to sit and obsess about it?!" I asked with a smile, but I was serious. She would worry herself to death over something small.

"Sorry, I'll shut up." She frowned. Knowing I knew her behaviour as well as my own.

"Oh, stop it, I just want to help." I said and hugged Angie. She looked like she needed a bit of love.

"I know..." She said defeated. I decided to change the subject.

"Now, sweetie, do you fancy an adventure through time and space, because my brother caused me to miss Doctor Who." I beamed. It had the desired effect, Angie perked up a bit at the mention of our shared obsession.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't seen the new one, have you?!"

"No. Even Jim has seen it, he doesn't even like Doctor Who." I smiled. "He watched it because he missed me, how cute is that?!" I felt that warm fizzy feeling race through me as I thought of Jim. We'd been together for such a long time, but I fell in love with him a bit more each day. Angie glanced at me with a confused and slightly alarmed expression. I knew my being with Jim was hard on everyone. I loved him and he loved me, which was all that mattered.

"Well, you have so much to see! You know, Sherlock doesn't like it either? He made fun of me. But he has seen Star Trek, though."

"Yeah, but Sherlock is Spock. Also, Sherlock has the emotional remit of a teaspoon." I scoffed. Sherlock really would be a good Vulcan.

"You're contradicting yourself. You said earlier that he loves me and misses me, both which I am doubting right now." She smirked.

"He does, but expresses it like a teaspoon. He is very Spock. Spock can feel emotion, but uses logic to determine his decisions."

I nodded. "And Spock's half human, so he can still lie, unlike full Vulcans."

"Exactly! So Sherlock is half Vulcan and half Cyberman. Lucky us!"

"So according to the new movie, does that mean I'm Uhura?" She scoffed.

"That makes Jim, Nero." I smiled.

"That means you died." Frowned Angie.

"Eh, you win some, you lose some." I shrugged. I didn't want to think about Moran's threats. I smiled, trying to change the subject. "In Doctor Who, I'm married to the Doctor, seeing as you call me River."

"That's because you call me sweetie. And I am not going to lose you!" Protested Angie. She would one day and it would hurt her, but she would find her strength and keep going. She'd have Sherlock and John.

"Of course not." I said.

"That's the last thing I need, to lose my best friend. I've lost enough people." Angie frowned. "Hey, I'm gonna be around forever, you know me, I can survive anything." I assured. I wanted believe my own words. My body was still recovering; I was still in pain regularly. I didn't tell anyone, I couldn't worry everyone more than I already had.

"Yeah..." Smiled Angie, she looked up at me. "I just remembered something. Mycroft is most definitely _not_ the one who put that money in my account. It's either Moran or Sherlock, because the exact same day the money showed up, I got a note saying '_For richer or poorer. Merry Christmas_.' Honestly, it's creeping me out." She said frustrated.

"The money is from Mycroft, it's his way of looking after you until Sherlock comes home. The note, I have no idea who sent that." I replied flatly. I know she didn't understand all of this, but I wished for once she just believed it; then again she wouldn't be my friend or a good detective.

"Well, tell Mycroft I don't need his charity, I don't need to be looked after, and I do _not_ need his money." She frowned.

"Angie stop being stubborn. He's just giving it and not asking for anything in return. Enjoy the fact that it will make life easier. I know you've not taken on much work. Also have you thought we help you because we care about you? God, you're behaving like Sherlock." I snapped. I was tired, really tired. There was just too much drama and unhappiness at the moment and mixing that with my lack of sleep and lingering hangover, I was a bit grumpy.

"There is no need to insult me. Mycroft doesn't care about me; he's just doing this so you and Sherlock won't be mad at him. And I wouldn't be so stubborn about it if it was something like £500, but £5000?! I don't need that much!" She protested.

"Well don't be so defensive. London is an expensive city, and cases aren't cheap to fund. Just be gracious. Mycroft does care. If you're going to be moody I'll go home. It was enough with Sherlock moaning and rejecting all comfort; I don't need it from you too." I said sharply. I felt bad, but anyone else would be pleased that someone was helping him or her no questions asked.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She apologised. I felt bad.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too. I've not slept in four days, and I'm cranky."

"And why not? Genius or not, you do need your sleep. You're the one behaving like Sherlock." She chastised. Angie had always looked after me.

"I've been busy, we pulled two all nighters partying in Dublin and then I just lost track of time, I've been composing. I am related to him, I know how similar we are, and it's scary. Jim has already lectured me about sleeping more, eating more and generally trying to be less nocturnal." I said rolling my eyes. I was giving an age long lecture the previous night about keeping myself alive.

"That must be why Sherlock's always so ornery, he never sleeps. Or eats. I think I've seen him eat about four times in the year and a half I've known him."

"It's annoying having to eat for other people, but I got used to it. Mum would just guilt me into eating. I do have a picture of Sherlock sleeping; I am keeping it for leverage if he irritates me. He sleeps less than I do; Mycroft sleeps about once a week." I said wryly. I hated having to eat to make other people happy. I did eat when I was hungry. I would usually eat once a day, at lunchtime. I did occasionally forget, especially if I was busy. Sometimes I would eat loads, I'd get really hungry and eat four meals.

"Yet you love cooking. You don't even want to enjoy what you made?! Your mother was very good at the guilt trips. She did that all the time in class. And where did you get a picture of Sherlock sleeping? I've only seen him sleeping once I think, and that was only because Irene Adler drugged him." I smirked. I wasn't telling anyone how I got that picture. I was taking it to my grave.

"I'm extremely talented and sneaky. I know it's a contradiction. That's how I got away without eating at home. I do eat lunch most days, although yesterday I ate enough for three people I was starving. I shocked Jim, which is always fun! Yes the guilt trip for extra credit was mean." I agreed.

"Well, in my class, it was usually to get the boys to do their homework. Apparently, she used that with John a lot."

"Really?! I thought John would've been a hard worker." I asked surprised.

"I guess that developed later on in life. Honestly, the way he was in school, I'm surprised he had the discipline to get through medical school. I still don't know what possessed him to join the army." She chuckled.

"John is a mystery to us all, a lovely mystery with cuddly jumpers. Also he is a really good shot, could give Moran a run for his money." I smiled.

"I'd prefer not to find out." Angie said darkly.

"No I suppose not, sorry, I don't know why I said that." I apologised, regretting my quick words.

"No, it's fine. He is a good shot, from what I've heard." She replied.

"Come on you must have seen it, I've seen him, when he shot the Cabbie?!" How we had never met but crossed paths so many times was baffling.

"I hadn't moved in yet, I was still in Brecon, but I definitely heard about it. Pretty much the only time I've seen him use his gun is with that Golem thing, but it was dark, and I was a bit preoccupied."

"Dzunda was creepy. I tried to avoid him, but he kept following me. Jim and I got into a rather nasty row over him." I admitted.

"He is creepy. He looks like a troll. I can't believe someone could be that tall, he must be nine feet tall! A modern day Goliath; that was not a fun night."

"No I imagine not. I don't know if I ever apologised for what happened at the pool. I did what I could to stop Jim, but because we were arguing it was a little harder this usually had resort to desperate measures and feminine wiles." I smirked remembering how I'd lured him home and seduced him to drop his vendetta for five minutes.

"You don't have to apologise, I didn't even know you were there."

"Yep, up next to Moran. Well I was there for some of it. Who do you think phoned him?! I recognised John, but not you, and I didn't really know who Sherlock was." I felt bad for not recognising Angie, she could have been so easily killed.

"Of course that idiot was there. We really had no idea who called him; I was still recovering from the shock of the irony of his stupid ringtone." Angie's voice seemed hollow in her memory. Another pang of guilt hit me.

"Yeah it was my little joke, the ringtone I mean. He hasn't been able to change it. Well I didn't want John hurt." I smirked. He still hadn't been able to change it.

"Well, thanks, cause I really don't know what would have happened if you hadn't distracted him." She smiled sadly. Neither of us wanted to think of the other dying.

"Me either. It's nothing, just playing my part." I relied lazily.

"Well, anyway, I think I've pretty much finished up editing the first chapter of our book." Said Angie happily.

"That's good." I smiled. Felling exhaustion sweeping through me, I was warm and comfortable.

"Oh, I should have asked this when you got here, do you want some tea or something?" She asked. I had stopped paying attention.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled, half asleep.

"You alright?" Angie asked, but when she looked up she saw that Percy had fallen asleep. Angie took the blanket from the back of John's chair and placed over her friend.

A couple of hours later, there was a ring at the bell. A rather frantic James Moriarty stood hoping Angie knew where Percy was.

"Angie have you seen Percy, she isn't answering her phone. I thought I'd check here first." He asked.

"Shh! She's fine! She came over and fell asleep." Replied Angie quickly.

"She's asleep, good. She hasn't been awake this long for a while." Jim said. He knew Percy was still struggling to keep up, he knew she was still recovering from so much.

"You don't have to wake her, she can stay over." Offered Angie kindly. Jim smiled.

"Thanks. I've been worried about her, more than usual." Jim admitted.

"Understandably." Agreed Angie.

"She misses him a lot. They became really quite close. I feel bad for him going away again, especially when it put her in danger." Jim was trying to be sympathetic to Angie. He liked Angie, she was a good person, clever and she meant the world to Percy.

"No more danger than anything else in her life with you." Sniped Angie. Jim hid his smirk.

"I suppose your right. I did try putting her off, I told her what I do, and she said she simply didn't care. I can't imagine life without her. She was talking to her skull this morning because she couldn't work out what to do with the piece she's composing, she sounded so much like Sherlock...I don't hate him you know." Jim revealed.

"Funny, you'd never know it. When you ruin their entire reputation then force them to fake their death, that usually comes across as hate, or at the very least, a strong dislike." Angie's anger was rising.

"It's rivalry. Why he plays for the Angels, I don't know, he has the potential to do anything, but I suppose you need a knight in shining armour."

"I don't need anyone." Bit Angie. "Fat lot of good he was that month you went on that tormenting spree with me. And that whole time, I managed completely fine on my own, thank you very much."

"Don't take it so personally Angie." He offered.

"No, of course not, it's just all about you and Sherlock and your stupid little games. The pair of you, you're both immature idiots." Snapped Angie, her voice rising a little.

"Genius and boredom, a potent mix. Percy berates me regularly about it. After the promise I made her, the games will be less...deadly; just puzzles, nothing more."

"Just keep the rest of us out of it. You two don't realise how these games affect the ones who get caught in the middle; Percy, John and me. He still doesn't know Sherlock's really alive, and why am I telling you this?" Asked Angie exasperated.

"Why do you think Percy made me promise, she wants you all safe. Her wish is my command. I don't know, but we both seem to find solace in the dark when our own member of the Holmes family does as they please." He relied sardonically. This wasn't the first conversation in the late hours they'd encountered and it wouldn't be the last.

"Please don't start comparing us, we are nothing alike." Asked Angie, disgust filling her voice.

"No I suppose not. I'm the spider after all. No heart, just out to kill." He spat. Jim was hurt by Angie's words.

"You've got to remember that I've seen a completely different side of you than Percy has. You can't blame me for thinking like that after everything I've seen you do." It was the best apology he was going to get.

"I don't blame you and I don't expect your forgiveness either. You spend enough time at our home to know I'm human. I do respect you Angie, and not just because of Percy." He told Angie honestly.

"I can't avoid you completely because you're married to my best friend, but please do your best to stay out of John's way, he's still pretty steamed about the whole thing." Angie's voice softened.

"I will and thank you..." Jim answered awkwardly.

"For what?" Angie asked.

"For being such a good friend to Percy. She struggles to let people in, you make her so happy, she can trust you, you don't judge her for her talents, and you accept her quirks and all. I've had more than one client who needed reminding about their manners."

"Well, she's been my best friend since we were kids, she's practically like my sister." Smiled Angie as she looked at her sleeping friend.

"I know. If I'd known earlier I'd never have involved you." Jim told Angie. She looked slightly taken aback at his words.

"This whole thing has just been a huge mess." Sighed Angie.

"It has. Time to lay low. Never thought I'd enjoy the quiet life." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure being a psychopath is pretty exhausting." Sneered Angie.

"Sometimes. She stops me more than you know even when I'm at my worst, she can bring me back." Admitted Jim. He'd never told anyone what Percy did for him.

"So I've heard. Shame she wasn't on that rooftop." Snapped Angie, remembering that horrible day.

"She left me that day, left for home. Then enter your fine self and her family heritage." Jim remembered how she patched him up and left him. She had finally had enough. It broke him, made him angry. Drove Moran back towards Percy.

"Yeah, she told me." Smiled Angie.

"Yes. We don't really work apart, but on occasions we push each other away." Remarked Jim.

"Well, considering both your personalities, it's bound to be volatile sometimes." Angie said wryly.

"Yes, it can be explosive, but then again you've seen us argue." Smirked Jim. He didn't enjoy arguing with Percy in fact he hated it.

"I've seen just as bad. The Watsons' stubbornness is just about a match for the Holmes." Smirked Angie.

"I'm sure. Have you ever seen Percy and Mycroft argue? It is a sight to behold. She took on the government and won. That's the day I decided I wanted to marry her." Smiled Jim. He remembered a twenty-year-old Percy yelling at Mycroft, watching as the man shrank at her temper and reason. It justified everything he loved about Percy. He knew she wasn't ready to marry then, but he would wait for her and would spend the rest of his life with her.

"Well, she can beat Sherlock at an argument, it's easy to see that she'd beat Mycroft." Laughed Angie.

"She does bring a new meaning to the world feisty." Agreed Jim. An awkward silence fell over the room. It stretched on and on. It could have been minutes or hours, but Jim decided to break the silence.

"So...Is Sebastian leaving you in peace?"

"More or less." Answered Angie.

"Let me know if he gets too clingy again." Offered Jim. He was irritated beyond reason with Moran. It wouldn't take much for Moran to be completely useless.

"Thank you..." Nodded Angie.

"You're welcome. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but if you get into a situation and you need leverage, you have my protection." He offered, wanting her safe. He considered her a friend and Percy would be inconsolable if Angie got hurt, or died.

"Well, hopefully that will never happen." Wished Angie.

"Hopefully not. Although it's always good to be prepared." Jim agreed.

"Well, thank you." Jim nodded at Angie. He looked at his watch it was past midnight.

"You're welcome. It's late, I'll wake Percy and we'll head home." Jim said, standing to wake Percy. Angie stopped him.

"You don't have to do that, let her sleep, she needs it."

"I'm sure you don't want me staying here. Tell Percy I stopped by; I'll wait for her at home." Offered Jim, he'd noticed how uncomfortable Angie was around him.

"Uh...if you want to stay with Percy...my room's upstairs, it's like an entirely separate flat...it's fine." Answered Angie hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but she knew Percy would appreciate it.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. You'll hardly know I'm here. Good night Angie." Jim replied honestly.

Angie went up to bed, a little nervous that Moriarty was asleep downstairs in her living room. Eventually she felt sleep overtake her and forgot who was downstairs.

"Morning love, what are we doing in Angie's flat?!" I asked, slightly confused as to how I ended up on the sofa wrapped round Jim.

"You fell asleep, I came over to find over. Angie let me stay. Feel better?!" Jim asked. I nodded smiling.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. Yeah, sleeping, who knew, it's kind of good. You bonded with Angie then?!" I asked hopefully. I would love for them to actually get on.

"Maybe." Smirked Jim. We were lost in our own little bubble, both of us half asleep, until the living room door slammed open.

"What...the...hell?!" Yelled John.

"Hmm...oh morning John. How was New Zealand?" I asked with a lazy smile.

"What the hell is going on?!" John shouted again. I heard Angie coming down the stairs.

"Alright, what is with all the yelling?! Oh, hi, John...Oh." She looked confused and then realised the situation.

"I think I passed out, I'd been awake for four days and my husband came to rescue me and we slept on the sofa...problem?!" I asked defiantly. I didn't want yelling or an argument right now, I wanted to sleep and spend the day curled up with Jim.

"Problem with Moriarty? Why would I have a problem with finding Moriarty in my sister's flat?!" John yelled sarcastically.

"Angry sarcasm doesn't suit you, John." Sniped Angie. My anger was raised another notch.

"John, I thought we'd already had this little conversation. If you have problem with Jim, you have a problem with me. He is my husband, deal with it or don't be part of my life. It is very simple." I snapped. John looked slightly taken aback at my angry words.

"Yeah, but then when you drag Angie into it..." Threatened John. This sparked Angie's anger.

"She's not dragging me into anything! She is still my best friend, and she came over and fell asleep because she was exhausted, Jim came over because he was worried about her, and he just stayed with her and I just stayed up in my room."

"Oh, Jim? You're on a first name basis with him now? Brilliant." John's angry sarcasm reappearing.

"He has name. I cannot deal with this. Sherlock deals with it better than you." I yelled; my control snapping.

"Percy, this man is the one who forced Sherlock to...your own brother, you never got to meet him because of him!" Yelled John. I stood up and squared up to him. If he thought he could emotionally blackmail into doubting or leaving Jim then he had another thing coming. Before I could shout back, I felt a hand wrap round mine.

"Percy, come on, let's go home." Jim ordered gently. He knew how upset I was.

"Jim, right now, just don't." I snapped at him.

"John, she loves him, there's nothing we can do about it, I never said I was okay with it, but no matter what, she is still my best friend, and if she wants to come over, I'm going to let her. I was being kind by letting him stay with his wife." Angie defended, honestly, but at least she was adult enough to accept it was my life and my choice. "John, I hate to bring this up, but when you joined the army..." Trailed off Angie as John interrupted her.

"That is not the same thing."

"It is justified murder! You are going over there to shoot at people because you think it's the right thing, while those people are shooting back at you because they think it's the right thing! What sense is there really in it? None!" She shouted back.

"Angie, I wasn't shooting at them, I was helping people over there, I'm a doctor!" Retorted John.

"You were still involved, and besides, according to you, you had bad days. You have killed people before, John. And whatever excuses you have for that, I'm sure he can come up with as many excuses for the murders he's had done."

"Angie, leave it. John, if you can't accept what is, then we can't be friends anymore. I will choose Jim every time." I said. My voice was dark.

"Percy, its fine, come on. Thank you for letting us stay Angie." Thanked Jim. I nodded, grabbing my jacket and heading towards the door, my hand firmly in Jim's.

"John, she's like your little sister. You don't have to be involved with Moriarty, but don't completely push Percy out of your life." Defended Angie. John just ignored her, I felt like I'd lost another member of my family.

"I'll see you later, Percy." Said Angie quietly. I nodded stiffly.

"Fine, whatever. Bye Ang. If you're allowed to visit, please come anytime." I said.

Jim kept my hand tightly in his until we got him, when he pulled me into arms and I cried. I hated that John couldn't accept us.

"I'm sorry love." Jim said quietly.

"Don't apologise, please. I love you regardless, that's never going to change." I told him honestly.

"I know. I love you too." He replied, kissing me gently.

"Can we just go back to bed, and ignore the world today?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect." Smiled Jim, he scooped me up bridal style and took me upstairs.


	40. Chapter 38 - The New Holmes and Watson

A/N: Hello lovely readers! Sorry for the delay in updates, life is raging away at the moment!

On a fun side note one of my friends called me Mrs. Moriarty today. Which made me smile. :)

My perpetual gratitude to** naturerocs** for her support, ideas and hilarity when writing these chapters!

Updating the disclaimer: This is for non-profit. No copyright infringement intended. All recognisable characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC. Percy belongs to **Gwilwillith** and Angie to **naturerocs**.

* * *

Chapter 38 – The New Holmes and Watson

Boredom. Mind numbing, debilitating boredom. Sherlock's idea of shooting the wall even seemed appealing. I had tried composing, that hadn't helped. Music was irritating me. I had tidied up my art room, not that it was particularly messy. I had cleaned the house. I tired to sleep, but I was just too awake. I couldn't even concentrate on a book. The TV was filled with inane rubbish. Just when I thought my day would be a total waste, my phone rang. It was Angie.

"How bored are you?" She asked.

"Very." I sighed.

"How would you like a murder mystery to solve?" She asked. I couldn't stop the grin forming.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Greg asked me for help, but I'm stumped. We don't have Sherlock anymore, but you're just as good as him. I already Okayed it with Greg, if you're interested." Angie told me, she sounded hopeful.

"Text me the address, I'll be there as soon as possible." I said quickly, already pulling on shoes and a coat.

"On it." Added Angie. In minutes I heard my text tone sound. I hailed a cab and was on my way. Excitement bubbled up inside of me. I know it seems incredibly morbid that the possibility of a vicious murder that has everyone stumped makes me happy, but that's just me.

I arrived at the address Angie had text me and noticed several very tired and wet looking officers; the rain had only subsided during the taxi ride here. I flashed my government ID and walked straight into the crime scene. I saw the sneering faces of both Donavon and Anderson; before they could speak I just flashed my ID again and acted as though I owned the place. I followed the commotion up the stairs. I stuck my head around a door and called out.

"Angie?"

"Hey! In here."

"Hello. Oh wow someone went on a killing spree then. Interesting splatter patterns, murder not suicide for the girl." I said, trying not to seem too pleased. I will clarify, I'm not happy three people are dead, that's tragic and an unnecessary loss of human life, but it's the puzzle that makes me smile. Unraveling the mystery, it's such a rush. I examined the blood further, an artery had been nicked, not severed, but enough to cause sufficient blood loss. The arterial spray caused a strange, but distinct pattern against the silk wallpaper. That and the multiple stab wounds to the girl's abdomen. They were too violent and in odd places to be self-inflicted.

"Where is the knife, should be a kitchen knife about 8 inches long?" I asked. I looked around trying to spot a link between the three bodies.

"See, I don't think like that. I don't even think of the splatter pattern." Said Angie to Greg. "They haven't found any murder weapons yet. I assume they're still looking." Angie told me. I rolled my eyes and kept scanning the scene. There really was a lot of blood.

"Okay. You're right. We've made more progress in thirty seconds since she showed up than in the last three days." Greg agreed. He gave me a quick smile. I grinned at him for a second and then re-focused.

"Anderson was being so stupid, he kept saying it was either suicide or murder. I don't really think there's another option..." Angie prompted. I looked up at her. I looked back down at the woman in the bed. The wife, she was happily married by the condition of her wedding ring, clean, but well worn. She had a scared expression on her face, she knew her killer. I carefully lifted the pillow up, it lay next to her head, and it has been recently dislodged. There was a damp patch marring the satin of the pillow.

"The wife, she was suffocated with that pillow, you can see her saliva on it, its still damp. That will be by the husband, her hands are also bound." I informed them.

"Anyways, I have a feeling a fourth person's involved." Angie stated. I looked around again. Nope, only the three of them, there were no other footprints other than the girl's.

"No fourth person." I dismissed quickly.

"So if he killed the wife, could he have killed the girl, too? And then killed himself?" Angie asked.

"Before the girl died, she stabbed the husband, look at the angle of the wound. He then shot himself in the head. Probably guilt." I surmised. Why they couldn't see this, I had no idea. "Right, where is the gun?" I asked.

"Oh this is weird, it's like watching Sherlock at work. Except Percy is more polite. Are they related?" Greg smirked.

"They haven't found the gun yet." Angie answered.

"Idiots." I hissed. I looked round the room again, something wasn't right, and then I felt it, a slight breeze and a deadening in the sound of the room, the echo vanished. "Has anyone realised this wall is false?"

"Uh, no." Angie said surprised.

"The knife will be behind the wall. You can see the blood drops and feel a breeze from under the door."

"Gosh, I know how John always felt now. Is there a tunnel behind it, or..."

"Probably a panic room. Old and wealthy, probably paranoid." I interrupted.

"If the murder weapons back there, we should be able to get fingerprints and confirm whether he killed them." Angie told Greg. I rolled my eyes again.

"It was the husband. But yes, if you really need it." I replied sarcastically. Angie came into the panic room and stood next to me.

"I don't know, I just have this gut feeling...maybe he did kill the wife, but...until we figure out who that girl is, I just don't see how it fits. But then, I'm not the genius, so..."Angie shot me a look. I just smirked and went to find Greg.

"Greg can I get a closer look at the girl?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead." Greg sighed.

"Thanks." I said. I gave him a winning smile and made my way into the dressing room where the girl's body was.

"Right, what were you doing here? Not a manual labourer, look at the nails, far too manicured. What is it that I'm missing, you look familiar, why do you look familiar? Defence wounds to your attacker, you begged to stay alive, look at the fear...money perhaps?" I said thinking out loud.

"Supposedly, the couple had no children, but she could have done her research, found out they were rich, but it went wrong?" Angie questioned. I didn't really hear her, but something registered in my mind.

"Hmm...No children, huh..." Then it hit me. It was so obvious, I was getting slow. "Oh...of course...look at her, she's his daughter. The eyes give it away and look at their hands, the same nail shape and finger length. DNA would be the only way to prove that 100%." I looked up as Angie asked another question.

"But the woman's not the mother?" I gave her a withering look.

"Uh no. The eye shape is wrong, the hands are too small; look at her body shape, all so wrong." I said.

"Alright, sorry. Blimey, I can really sympathise with John now."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." I smiled.

"So...maybe...maybe he killed her, because she was his dirty little secret or something, maybe she wanted a share of the inheritance, but since she's not legitimate, he wouldn't give it to her? And then maybe his wife found out and he killed her out of anger? And then feeling guilty killed himself?" Suggested Angie. I gave her another smile; she'd connected it all together.

"See, you can do it. That's exactly what happened. DNA will make that solid evidence. Oh this was fun." I exclaimed. I hoped I didn't seem to patronising, but even someone as extraordinary as Angie needed a lot of prompting through these things. It must so nice in their quiet minds. I looked round the room, something wasn't right. It was too easy. I had to be missing something. I began to pace and talking to myself.

"…There is still something not right, a missing piece, but I'm sure that will appear in time...research the family. Married for forty years, happy for her, unhappy for him. His wedding ring, taken off to sleep in, but it's dirty. Kept the revolver in bedside table, paranoid about burglary, loved wife enough to protect her, but killed her. Panic room, again paranoia, but nothing of excessive value kept in the house. The safe could hold money or jewelry, but that's most likely at the bank. The girl, obviously related to the husband, most likely an illegitimate or forgotten family, after her rightful inheritance, so why did he stab her...no the wife stabbed her, the husband killed his wife, the girl saw him do that, the threat of blackmail and prison, caused him to shoot the girl, she stabbed him, this made him angry. In his guilt, he shot himself…" Oh, I really was getting slow I realised. "A Revolver, has anyone seen a revolver?!" I shouted.

"This is seriously creepy. Uh, I don't think they have." Angie stood staring at me before confirming my suspicions. How do these people get anything done?

"Typical. Although the more I look I think your theory of a fourth person could be right. I mean where and how did a revolver just magically disappear? The guy shot himself in the head, he didn't get up and walk around and hide the gun then die." I said, beginning to get annoyed. "What is it I am missing?!" I cried out.

"Are there any open windows, or maybe something out the back entrance that might show if there was a fourth person?" Oh Angie, how I love you. You always inspire such useful thoughts.

"One of the balcony latches, look. If only I was three inches taller, the top latches are broken, forced open.

"So that's how they got in, then? I think the girl's too short for her to have gotten in like that...if they're that tall, it's probably a man...if he hauled himself up there, he must be at least semi-athletic, so probably younger...but how would anyone else have been involved? Unless the older man really got around and had more than one illegitimate child?" Angie observed. I nodded.

"All possibilities." I agreed. Greg came back into the room. He looked pleased.

"Well Angie was right you are as good as Sherlock. We'll get everything sent to the lab and let you know the results." I smiled at Greg. I was just happy to help.

"Thanks Greg, that's kind of you to say, I'm an amateur compared Sherlock." I patted his shoulder and went to wait for Angie in the corridor. She came and stood beside me a few minutes later. We watched as the officers and forensics teams bagged up the evidence I'd found

"Ang fancy coming over for dinner?" I asked. I was actually quite hungry and at home I could spread out my ideas and try and spot what I was missing.

"Sure!" Nodded Angie. "I'm surprised you haven't run into Donovan and Anderson. Usually they get right on 'outsiders' showing up." She smiled wryly.

"Well, I met them on my way in, I ignored them. Also having ID that shows you outrank them is always fun." I grinned. I didn't use it often, but sometimes it could be so useful.

"I should start using my CIA ID more often. Maybe that would shut them up." She smirked.

"You should, also Mycroft's name is useful at times. I'll wait to spring the surprise of Jim on them." I chuckled. Oh, I'd love to see Anderson and Donavon's reactions at meeting my husband properly. I saw Angie's frown.

"What? He had nothing to do with this. It's way too "messy" for him. Come on think of how amusing it would be to scare the gruesome twosome?!" I knew this wasn't him, this was a challenge because of the unknowns, but it wasn't that clever. I caught Angie's eye-roll too.

"Percy, please don't take this the wrong way, but...you weren't there...those two played a major part in Jim's plan to ruin Sherlock's reputation, without them even realising it..." Angie started hurt anger in her voice. She shook her head, pushing the memories away. I looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry, I just...I'm just not used to the side of him you're used to."

"Okay, sorry. I know he takes some getting used to. He's really trying not to creep you out, well further than he already has." I smiled. He really was trying, but it wasn't really working.

"The only reason I put up with him at all is for your sake." She smirked nudging me in the shoulder.

"I know and I appreciate it more than I can explain in words." I smiled back.

"Well, I would do anything for my best friend." She grinned.

"Right back at you. I don't know about you, but all this detective work has made me hungry." I laughed. I laughed more at her stunned expression.

"Yeah, me too. Uh...I'd better let John know that I won't be back till later." Angie looked at her phone with a frown. "My battery's dead, can I borrow your phone?" She asked.

"Sure, call away. I'm just going to have one more look at blood splatters from the girl's body they were very unique. Give me a shout when you're ready." She gave me an indulgent smile.

"Okay. Thanks." Nodded Angie.

I had another look at the blood splatters they really were very unusual. I'd been to enough dissections and read enough case files to see the difference in arterial spray and splatters from a dripping murder weapon or stab wound. I really was immersed in y own little world that I didn't notice Angie standing next to me for a while.

"Maybe I should have gone to med school instead of Art College? Get through to John?" I asked as I rose to a standing position. Angie looked at me blankly and gave me a small smile.

"Uh, yeah. Here. Thanks." She handed me my phone and slipped back into my pocket.

"Brilliant, then home my dear Watson." I grinned. I linked arms with her and we started to walk towards the main street. The afternoon's rain had stopped, making way for a clear evening.

"After you." Laughed Angie.

"What are in the mood for...I'm craving pizza." I really was, I felt as though I could eat three pizzas. This was the odd way metabolism worked. I would get extremely hungry and could enough to feel a small army, but then I wouldn't really need to or want to eat again for about a five days.

"Mmm, sounds good. Angelo's, then?" Angie suggested.

"Perfect, we can get a cab there and walk back to mine." I smiled.

"Okay." She nodded.

We hailed a taxi and sat quietly watching the bustling streets of London go bay. It was slightly surreal, all these people going about their daily lives when we'd just been in a house where a particularly triple murder/suicide had occurred and now e were on our way to get pizza. It felt totally normal to me, but I think the outside world would be horrified. Personally, I'd rather stay with people like Angie and Jim, who at least didn't get overly freaked out by my quirks. I text Angelo our order as we got into the cab and the pizzas were ready for us to collect as we arrived. Angelo was so brilliant, when he'd found out I was Sherlock's sister; he seemed to love me a little more. How he found that out is another story for another time. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I called out to Jim as we got in.

"Jim, I'm home. I come bearing pizza and an Angie." I turned to Angie and conformed. "Not necessarily in that order." Angie just smiled and rolled her eyes at me. Jim entered the kitchen and kissed my cheek before ravaging one of the three pizza boxes.

"Hello love. You are the perfect wife I'm starving. Hi Angie. Where did you run off to earlier?" Jim asked quickly. He seemed to be in a good mood, but it might be the fact I had also brought is favourite pizza. Jim loves spicy food, so his pizzas have to have chilies, jalapeños and spiced pepperoni and pineapple. I can't judge, I love avocado on pizza.

"Its been so much fun, I got to help Angie on a case!" I grinned. I pulled out some napkins and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"It was so weird." Smiled Angie.

"I'm sure you were brilliant, why was it weird?" Jim smiled indulgently.

"There was so much blood. I haven't been that close to real cadavers in ages, it was kind of thrilling. I feel great my brain feels alive." I reeled off excitedly. The mix of being with two of my favourite people, pizza and a wonderful day of brain activity had me positively buzzing.

"She is so much like Sherlock, it's like I was talking to him, not her. I really can relate to John now." Angie smiled wryly. It had been a strange day for her.

Really? How...interesting?" Remarked Jim, he wore a strange expression, a mixture of intrigue and fear. One could even say he looked perturbed.

"Why do you say it like that? They are siblings, it's not that surprising." She countered, irritated at Moriarty's reaction. "Or let me guess, the fact that he's your arch nemesis has something to do with this?" She remarked snidely.

"You know I've never seen splatter patterns like it, they were so unique, the angles were strange. There is so much to work out yet; it's like a giant jigsaw that needs piecing together." Babbled Percy happily. Neither her husband nor her best friend noticed, locked in a battle of wills.

"I knew they shared similarities but for you of all people to compare her so openly, it's a little unnerving." Jim admitted. He truly was unsettled by Angie's observations. How could he be in love with someone so similar to Sherlock? Perhaps it was inevitable, the reason he loved Percy so much and the reason he hated and admired Sherlock.

"Me of all people?" Snapped Angie, affronted.

"You're relationship with both of them... She hasn't taken anything has she?" He asked still unsure. He eyed Percy who was still happily chatting away, oblivious to being ignored. Occasionally, when her control slipped and she got high in a good mood, she would just chatter away for hours and giggle at anything.

"I'm pretty sure she hasn't, she's just excited. What does my relationship with them both have to do with it, because I know them both better than most people, so it means it's pretty much true? Is this going back to the whole 'he's your arch nemesis' thing?" Quipped Angie still irritated that she hadn't received a decent answer.

"Yes. Fine. Percy is NOT like him. Yes she's intelligent and wickedly insightful, but..." Jim snapped back.

"But you don't want to think that the woman you married is anything like Sherlock, again, going back to the stupid game of yours. Well, I hate to break it to you, they are related, and she is a lot like him. The only difference is that she actually shows her emotions, but that might just be an environmental factor." Replied Angie sternly.

"Anderson was so useless and Donavon, that witch, how she ever got promoted I have no idea." Laughed Percy, still lost in her bubble. Jim could see the cogs turning in her mind, she babbled and recounted her day she was processing every tiny detail.

"She is not like him...She is mine, not his." Jim exclaimed he wanted nothing of Sherlock tainting his love for Percy. He again looked at his wife, and smiled as she happily munched away, her youthful innocence shining through. "At least she's eating she thinks I don't notice."

"Whoa, what?! 'Yours, not his'? What is that supposed to even mean?! She's his sister! You are not making any sense." Sniped Angie. She didn't like the possessive attitude showing. Percy was a human being, not a possession for two stubborn men to fight over.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked. I knew they were bickering about something, I had a feeling it was either Sherlock or I. It usually was. Whilst they sniped at each other I had sorted through all the information I'd gathered today.

"Sure. Sounds like you had a very exciting afternoon." Jim smiled tightly. I looked between him and Angie. She looked just as tense.

"Good. Yeah it was amazing. Ang, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, fine. You're actually eating, that's good. You tend to have a bad habit with that. So does Sherlock." Replied Angie, not looking at me, but pointedly at Jim.

"I do not. I just need to eat less than other people. Sherlock is an odd duck." I dismissed. She had known for how long and still questioned my eating habits?

"Hmm. When you haven't eaten for three days, it does get a bit worrying love. I know you'll be fine, but...never mind." Jim knew there was no point chastising me. I leaned across and kissed his cheek.

"I've always been the same. Try not to worry so much, darling. If anything, I eat more now I'm older. I was awful as a teenager wasn't I Ang?!" I stated. Angie gave a smile that said 'yes'.

"Yeah. We were all surprised you weren't anorexic." She replied. I rolled my eyes at her. I was not that bad.

"There is a difference, I'm not bothered by eating food, I don't starve myself. When I'm hungry I'll eat plenty." I retorted indicating the pizza box in front of me, I had eaten two-thirds of it.

"I know, I know. So you've got the case cracked, or do you have more work to do?" Jim enquired; he took my hand under the table, resting on him leg. I needed reassurance about something. I'd talk to him later.

"I'd say we're 75% of the way there. Seeing as I didn't grow up with Sherlock, it is odd how similar we are. If there wasn't an age gap I'd say we were tw..." I tailed off realising what I'd missed. Twins, the girl had a twin, probably male. "We, well, Percy has a pretty good theory, just needs confirming." Angie finished for me and looked at me quizzically. "If there is a fourth person involved, that means there's a murderer on the loose." She added.

"Percy?" Jim asked, he'd noticed my stillness.

"Percy, it's fine, you are a lot alike. In a good way, you're not nearly as arrogant as he is, but with the good stuff, you are almost like twins." Angie said, patting my arm. The word 'twins' caught my attention and the world came back into sharp focus.

"No the murderer is already dead...the fourth person misread the scene he found. The gun, it belonged to the girl, not the husband." I countered, telling her the facts not the conjecture of the situation. I fell back into my mind. "Twins, they were twins." I said quietly, no louder than a whisper. IT all made so much more sense.

"Oh...how do you know he's already dead?" Asked Angie. She appeared confused again. I felt Jim give my hand a comforting squeeze and release it. He knew I'd start gesticulating and pacing as my thought got more focused. He kissed my cheek.

"You really are a marvel." He said fondly. I glanced at him and lost my thoughts for a second.

"It was the husband." I snapped at Angie.

"Um...I'm confused now. Are you saying the husband was the girl's twin brother?" Angie asked. I gave her a withering look.

"No. The husband is the girl's father." I said harshly.

"Alright, hold on. The husband had twins illegitimately...but you said the gun was the girl's...where does the twin come into play?" She asked again still not understanding.

"The fourth person. It was the girl's brother. Sentiment caused him to come after her, he found the bloody scene, saw the girl's gun and took it. The husband hid the knife. I knew I was missing something." I said quickly, it really was blindingly obvious. "Who knew food could help you think?" I smiled happily. Angie nodded taking in everything I'd said.

"So...did he find it after the husband killed himself, or did he kill the husband?" Angie questioned further. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I stood up and started pacing the kitchen. I was getting agitated that she didn't understand.

"The husband killed himself, the brother broke in." I said.

"Okay..." Angie said, still not understanding.

"It's quite simple." I replied disparagingly.

"If you say so..." Angie replied bashfully.

"I do kind of wish it had been harder, but thanks for asking me to help." I grinned. It had been some good stimulation; I now understood why Sherlock loved it so much.

"No problem." Answered Angie, looking bewildered. I came back towards the table, I looked at Jim, and he seemed so out of sorts.

"You're quiet Jim, are you sure you're okay?" I asked I stood behind him, draping my arms about his shoulders.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." He replied. I nodded.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. He brought a hand up to mine.

"Percy, we should probably get down to Scotland Yard and tell Lestrade you've figured it out." Angie prompted. I looked up at her. I looked at Jim worried about him.

"Right, of course. See you later." I kissed Jim goodbye and went out to grab my coat and find my bag.

Angie watched as Percy left. She rounded on Jim and fixed him with a determined glare.

"Listen, I don't if you're starting to see something in her that's the same thing you saw in Sherlock that made you decide to go after him like you did, but I swear if you do anything to her...just take this as a friendly warning." Seethed Angie. She would not entertain the idea that anything could hurt Percy. Angie knew how caring and trusting her best friend was. Sometimes she needed protecting too. Jim matched Angie's stare.

"A brave choice of words Angie. I would never lay a finger on Percy. I suppose I hadn't faced how similar they were." He replied firmly. The notion that he could lay a harmful finger against Percy was preposterous.

"Forgive me if that doesn't reassure me, since technically you didn't lay a finger on Sherlock either. I don't know what it was that made you want to do all that to Sherlock, but I mean it, don't you dare do anything to hurt her, even in the slightest bit..."Angie tailed off angrily. Jim interrupted her.

"Percy means more to me than you'll ever understand. She will never come to harm at my hand. Sherlock is the only person who has been a worthy rival, and he understands that. She's lucky to have you in her life Angie." Jim dismissed. Angie gave him another hard glare and left. She met Percy in the hallway and they made their way to Scotland Yard.

We spoke to Greg and relayed our information. He was pleased with our progress and was now searching for the girl's twin. Her name was Emelia Peirce. She was only twenty-four. It was a horrible loss. I returned home at 10pm and found Jim in the library. I quietly walked up to the sofa he was sat on and curled up next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me what's upsetting you?" I asked.

"What? Nothing's upsetting me." He brushed away. He still looked withdrawn.

"Really? Is that why you're all tense and twitchy, or why you can't look me in the eye?" I pushed. Giving him half a deduction, hoping that he might answer me of his own volition.

"It's nothing. It's just...a little disturbing seeing you act like that today. Angie was right, you're...you are a lot like him. And knowing my history with him..." He sighed. He truly looked lost.

"I'm sorry. I can try to change if it makes it easier?" I said quietly, pulling away from him. Jim stopped me, putting his book down, he held me close to him.

"I'm not gonna ask you to change who you are. Maybe it's just because I never really noticed it before, or maybe with you working on a case, it brought out the similarities more...I'm not gonna ask you to do that, Percy." He scoffed.

"I know you love me, but I'm always worried that...well since I found out about my family...that I'll do something to push you away and you'll see me like Sherlock. I'll drop the case..." I confessed quietly. Jim kissed my hair.

"No, you don't have to do that. Listen, I fell in love with everything about you long before I had ever even heard of Sherlock Holmes. So I guess it would be more correct to say that he's a lot like you." He told me with such conviction. We looked into each other's eyes and I could see his love for me. I smiled.

"He'd hate that, not being the world's one and only. As long as you don't fall for my brother we'll be alright." I smirked. Jim laughed.

"Don't worry, I've already fallen for you." Jim smiled.

"Like I said a long time ago, you're stuck with me." I grinned. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. We shared a passionate kiss.

"Let's both stop worrying." I offered.

"Alright." Jim agreed.

We spent the rest of the night reading together, we hadn't done this for ages, sat and read until the small hours, just being close and talking quietly. We both relaxed enough to fall asleep.

The couple slept soundly, comforted by each other. They had known each other so long and yet they still had so much to learn. Moran watched them via the hidden camera's he'd installed. It was too easy, to cause the dischord, to sew the seed of doubt. It was just a matter of timing. He smiled darkly. Oh, how he was looking forward to the upcoming chaos.


	41. Chapter 39 - Ruined by Revenge

AN: Hello. Sorry for the delay in updates. Real Life is sadly taking over somewhat and I had a lot of writing to catch up on, still do, I'm getting there. Lots of exciting things are coming up in this story, I hope you all enjoy them?! Over 7000 hits is amazing. I won't beg for reviews, but it would be great to hear from anyone out there reading the story.

As always huge and heart felt thanks to **naturerocs** for inspiring to me to get writing and for being generally awesome!

In case you were wondering, I don't own any of this. It all belongs to its respective owners and is for non profit. I only own Percy. **naturerocs** own Angie.

There is a little bit of point of POV shift in this chapter. I've marked where it's Percy's thoughts and POV, otherwise it's 3rd Person.

* * *

Chapter 39 - Ruined by Revenge

There was a pounding on the front door. I went to see who was calling so late and found a rather bloodied and distressed Angie.

"Hi. I could, uh...use a little help." She indicated to herself. I opened the door wider.

"Come in, come in. What happened to you?" I asked. I scanned over her wounds, obviously inflicted by a man. She's been outside, to visit her Grandfather's grave again.

"Got attacked." She replied stoically.

"By who, are you okay?" I asked. I looked at her again and noticed that her cut was still oozing. "Oh, you're bleeding, come on we'll get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thankfully I still carry Sherlock's gun with me." She waved off. I gave her a look as I found the first aid kit. It was always stocked up, a necessity in our household. I pulled out some gloves and antiseptic wipes.

"This might sting a bit..." Angie winced. "Sorry. Who did this?" I asked. I had my suspicions, but I hope Angie would prove me wrong.

"Uh, one of Hunter's men. Somehow found out I was connected to Sherlock." She replied calmly. My blood froze.

"Oh God, this is not good. Is he still alive? Could you describe him?" I asked quickly. This wasn't a time to be emotional, if the attacker was still alive, he wouldn't be by morning.

"Do you really think I killed him? I just scared him off. I don't know, it was dark, and I was trying to get him to stop banging my head against the wall to notice what he looked like. He has an accent, not that that helps that much." As Angie described her attack, I felt my anger rise. They chose the wrong person to hurt.

"I'll find him, He won't have gone far. What else happened tonight?" I asked. Angie seemed to ignore my first statement. Good. I didn't want her catching on to what I was planning.

"Well, Sherlock hung up on me, then I threw my phone and ended up breaking it. Then John and I had another argument. Then I went to Granddad's grave to try and get some peace and quiet, didn't last long, since Moran had followed me. Then I started home and got attacked, and came here. I really don't want to deal with John right now, after what was said." She scoffed. She really had had a crap day.

"Oh Sweetie I'm sorry. That might explain why I have ten missed calls from John." I replied. I had ignored his number; I wasn't in the mood to speak to him.

"Oh, he's gonna kill me. I'd better call him. Can I stay here till this cut heals up?" She asked timidly.

"Of course. You're room is ready for you as always. Go call John; I'll put the kettle on. Want anything to eat? I made a bit too much pasta for dinner?!" I offered.

"I'm really not hungry, thanks." I nodded.

"Okay, well help yourself if you change your mind. What's mine is yours." I said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Smiled Angie as she left the kitchen to call John. Five minutes later she came and sat at the kitchen counter.

"Get through to John?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?" I offered, hoping the hot drink may help her open up.

"I guess I could force down some hot chocolate..." Answered Angie with a half smile. I started heating the milk.

"Of course...marshmallows? Cream?" I asked, I knew she'd say no, but it's always polite to ask.

"No, thanks."

"Okay...Here you go. Enjoy." She gave me another small smile of thanks and started sipping her drink. After about ten minutes of silence, I asked:

"Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know." She sighed. I could tell bugging her or answers would get us nowhere. She's spaced out and needed time to process everything.

"You know where I am if you need me, I slept last night, so you won't wake me if it's late." I offered.

"Well, thanks." She mumbled.

"Anytime Sweetie and always for you." I told her sincerely. "Make yourself at home, I'll be in the library if you want me."

"Hmm, thanks." She muttered. I'm not sure if Angie even heard me. I did go up to the library, but only to stage my presence there. I left a book open and a half drunk mug of tea.

I knew what I had to do, I had to find this scumbag loyal to hunter and make him pay for hurting Angie. She had my protection, which meant she was untouchable. I went into my bedroom, changed into a black suit and white shirt. I attached a gun holster over my shirt and put a silencer in my pocket. I did up my jacket. I slipped down the back stairs of the house, into the garden and over the garden wall. This shouldn't take me too long. I melted into the shadows and hunted my prey.

* * *

James Moriarty arrived home at about nine o'clock. It had been a long and rather unproductive couple of days and he was tired. He was hoping to spend the evening relaxing with Percy, but on entering the kitchen and seeing an injured Angie, he knew chance to relax had been shattered.

"Do you know where Percy is?" Asked Angie. She didn't want to be around Moriarty, but he might know here his wife was.

"No. Odd, but I've just got home." Jim replied.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Apologised Angie.

"Not a problem, why?" Replied Jim, confused.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk to her. It's fine." Dismissed Angie, not wanting to talk to Moriarty about her problems.

"Right. Who attacked you?" Asked Jim casually. It was rather obvious, but he knew this experience might be like pulling teeth, tedious and long.

"What?" Exclaimed Angie shocked.

"There is a cut on your head and you know what I do, of course I'd notice." Said Jim as he rooted around the fridge for some dinner. He found a box of pasta with a note from Percy telling him to "Enjoy. Love P x". Jim smiled as he grabbed a fork and sat opposite Angie.

"Uh...I got mugged last night. Last time I buy a posh coat." Offered Angie, she laughed nervously.

"If you say so. Is it worth lying to me? Really?" Asked Jim. He wasn't trying to scare her, but come on, he would work it out, or Percy would tell him when she got home. He could probably make the mugger disappear.

"I suppose not. It's your fault anyway. I was attacked because someone from Gregor Hunter's ring found out that I was connected to Sherlock, after revenge." Said Angie scathingly.

"Oh, you know. Percy will be upset. That was brave of them. What did he do?" Jim asked, mildly amused at how annoyed Angie was. Percy and Sherlock had obviously given up with total secrecy and told Angie.

"Well, obviously, he tried to bash my head against the wall. He didn't really get to do that much. I've gotten into the habit of carrying a gun since...well, since I met you." Angie trailed off. Jim raised his eyebrows at her honesty.

"Smart girl. I wonder which one of Hunter's lackeys it was? I take it you didn't get a name or a face?"

"It was dark, and all I was focusing on was getting away. I'm kind of surprised I managed to find out he was one of Hunter's men." Angie admitted.

"You're good at your job. If you weren't so moral I'd hire you myself." Jim complimented her.

"You tried once, remember? John hates me enough because I'm still associating with Percy despite you." Spat Angie.

"Yes, I remember." Chuckled Jim. "I gathered John wasn't pleased with Percy, he should be careful." Jim warned, not intending to actually hurt John, Percy would be so furious it wasn't worth the pain and aggravation, but John upsetting his wife, well, people had died for less.

"Don't start threatening him. He's just worried about me, and her. It was a bit of a shock finding out that the sweet little girl that followed him around ends up married to the criminal mastermind who tried to kill him, and who he thinks made his best friend commit suicide." Shouted Angie. She would defend John until the last.

"I suppose so. You'd think he'd have become accustomed to Percy's eccentricities by now." Quipped Jim, still unphased by Angie's outburst. He was distracted by Percy's cooking.

"Yeah, well he's been through a lot lately." Shot back Angie.

"You don't think I know that?!" Snapped Jim. Before he speak, his phone beeped, once of his assets sent him a text, a picture attached of a dead body. The text contained a name.

"Apparently the man who attacked you was called Demitri Petrova, lucky for you, he's dead." He told Angie, glancing back at the picture. This wasn't one of his hits. This killer was new. He didn't recognise the signature and the killer had been angry.

"How did he die?" Asked Angie.

"Painfully, I've got a mystery killer on my hands, how fun." Smirked Jim.

"Well, that's right up your alley, deadly fun and games." Replied Angie sardonically.

"I do hate being bored." Agreed Jim with a slightly creepy smile. Angie just rolled her eyes and the criminal in front of her.

"No-one forces you to stay Angie, if you don't like it, you can leave." Jim stated. He liked Angie, but her constant loathing for him got tedious to be around.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go explain all this to John. I don't think so." Replied Angie petulantly.

"Then you see your predicament." Answered Jim.

"'Predicament'. That's putting it lightly." Snorted Angie.

"Relax Angie, nothing will happen to you here. Where is Percy? She should be home by now." Jim asked looking at his watch. It was already past ten. She wasn't working, so where could she be? It was odd of her to leave Angie alone in her current state.

"I don't know. I didn't even know she left, so..."

"You weren't with her?" Jim asked. His confusion rising. Something wasn't right.

"No, I was in the kitchen, kind of out of it, and the last I saw her, she said she was going up to the library." Replied Angie, sensing Moriarty's worry.

"I'll go and see if I can spot anything." Jim said, just as he was about to go upstairs the front door opened.

* * *

Percy POV

"I'm home, sorry, had to take something round to Mycroft's flat." I said as I shut and locked the front door. Both Jim and Angie looked a little worried.

"Hi." Said Angie. She gave me an odd look but went back onto the kitchen. Jim came over to me. He took my face in his hands, looking for any sign of damage.

"You shouldn't have gone out alone." He admonished lightly.

"I was fine." I replied with a smile, and kissed him quickly. "I'm gonna have a shower, I'll be down in a bit." He nodded, and I could feel his eyes on my as I made my way upstairs.

* * *

Jim turned back into the kitchen; he looked at the remnants of his food, now forgotten in his worry for Percy. He put the container back in the fridge and sat down.

"So, other than running away from men in dark alleys, anything else exciting happen to you?" Jim asked.

"Well, Moran still bent on getting me back, Sherlock running off, John hating me...other than that..." Listed Angie. They fell into an awkward silence.

"Why so quiet?" Jim asked.

"Well, it's not exactly like we're friends!" Scoffed Angie. This hurt Jim a little. He wasn't entirely sure why.

"We could be friends?" Jim wondered.

"What?" Exclaimed Angie, narrowing her eyes a little. "Why would we be friends?" She sounded so affronted.

"You practically live in my house and you're best friends with my wife...not necessarily in that order." Replied Jim honestly. His answer took Angie off guard.

"I don't know...You don't think I'm too 'angelic' to be friends with the likes of you?" She asked, half joking, half intrigued by what his answer could be.

"No. I think you fit in rather well."

"How exactly?"

"Sometimes you need something to stop you, hold you back. You can do that for Percy." Jim admitted. Percy did that for him, kept him from truly falling into the clutches of total evil. He could do that to a certain extent for her, but Angie knew Percy better than anyone.

"Well, I don't know. Arranging my husband's murder, almost blowing up my brother, and ruining my boyfriend's reputation doesn't exactly pave the way for a friendship." Sniped Angie.

"Maybe I should re-phrase what I'm asking. You keep Percy honest; you keep her from being like me."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it sounds like you regret what you are." Questioned Angie, she couldn't tell if it was regret in his eyes or something else.

"No I made my choice, but she..." Jim paused and took a deep breath. "…She shouldn't doesn't need to be...Will you just help keep her good?" He asked giving up trying to explain. Angie nodded.

"Of course. She's my best friend, of course I will."

"Good. Thank you." Jim replied with a half smile.

* * *

Percy POV

I came out of the shower and dressed in black leggings and a loose wrap dress. I picked up the pile of washing I had created and padded downstairs. I pushed open the kitchen door and saw Jim and Angie sat at the kitchen table, neither was crying, angry or threatening each other. This was good.

"Please tell me you're bonding and becoming great friends?! Lie if you have to." I smirked.

"Of course." Remarked Angie dryly.

"Wouldn't be doing anything else." Agreed Jim. I smiled at them both, giving them a knowing look.

"I'm putting some washing on, Angie, do you want anything done?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I was slightly relieved at her answer.

"Alright. You feeling better?" I asked her as I came back into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." She replied. I was a bit hurt. She could talk to Jim, but not to me. When did that happen?

"Okay. Give me a shout if you need anything, I'm tired; I'm going to lie down." I announced; I needed to gather my thoughts anyway. I made my way back upstairs and flopped onto the bed. If only sleep would come easily.

"She's being strange. Are you sure you're all right Angie?" Jim asked, looking at how pale Angie was.

"Fine. It's not the first time I've had head trauma."

"Really?" Jim asked surprised.

"Yeah...I, uh...years ago, I was, uh...in a really bad accident. Drunk driver hit me head on. Total memory loss." Angie recounted.

"You were lucky to survive. You seem...all there...now." Jim said. Trying to be somewhat delicate.

"I got it back a little bit after I moved here. Emotional responses triggered the memories. Thankfully. John doesn't know about that either. I don't know why I keep so many secrets from him." Asked Angie, more thinking out loud, than asking a question.

"It's because you care, you don't want him to get hurt. It's the reason why Percy keeps so many secrets." Jim offered. He knew Percy had so many things she'd never tell him, but it was part of who she was. She cared so much about those she loved.

"Yeah, that reason doesn't really work when they find out. It's funny, turns out my whole adult life has been filled with secrets." Sighed Angie.

"No it doesn't make it easier. Everyone's lives are filled with secrets; some people just have bigger secrets than others." Agreed Jim.

"I suppose so. I had some pretty big secrets, though." Angie said.

"You're preaching to the choir." Smiled Jim.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Laughed Angie quietly.

"I'm going to check on Percy. Make yourself at home." Jim said. He smiled as he stood up, actually feeling closer to Angie.

"Thanks." Replied Angie, retuning his smile. She felt slightly less guarded around him.

"Anytime." He admitted honestly.

Jim made his way upstairs, he quietly opened the door to their bedroom, Percy was lying diagonally across their bed, obviously not asleep, but with her eyes closed, she was lost in thought. He backed out of the room and wondered what she'd been up to. He looked at the clock in the hall; it read after midnight, he'd not slept the night before his tiredness hit him. Unless Percy came out of her thoughts, he wouldn't be getting to sleep in his own bed, he opened the door to one of the spare rooms and flopped onto the bed. He was asleep quickly, still confused by Percy's strange behaviour.

* * *

Percy POV

I came out of my thoughts at about 9am. I couldn't remember if I had fallen asleep or not, but I went down to make breakfast for everyone. I checked the washing from last night and put it in the dryer. I pulled out my shirt, and saw the blood hadn't come out. The front of the shirt had a dark red stain stark against the white. I grabbed my phone and searched for stain removal techniques, and got to work trying to salvage my shirt. Breakfast plans forgotten.

I didn't hear anyone enter the kitchen and was talking to the useless information my phone had proved as well as myself.

"Does anyone know the best way to get blood out of a silk shirt?!"

"What did you do now?" Angie's voice made me jump. I dropped the shirt back into the sink with a splash.

"It's best if I don't tell you, you'll get really angry with me." I answered sheepishly as I gave up and dried my hands.

"Well?" Demanded Angie, giving me a look that made me feel eight years old again.

"I got into a fight..." I said quietly, it wasn't a lie.

"With who?" Sighed Angie.

"A man; a very bad man." I offered. Again, it wasn't a lie.

"You never used to be this cryptic with me." She pushed. I felt guilty.

"I don't want you to hate me, I did something worse than normal, I lost my temper." I admitted. I felt kind of sick. Angie would be so disappointed.

"Percy, I am never going to hate you. You should know that. What happened?" Angie asked. She stepped closer to me. Offering a comforting hand on my arm. I stepped away and started pacing, trying to find the right words.

"Umm..okay..so the man that attacked you last night, I tracked I'm down, it was quite simple, he wasn't the brightest of people, I may have shown him what happens when you hurt my loved ones. Well shown him isn't quite right, he might be dead and currently on his way back to Romania as a message." I said quickly.

"You killed him?" Exclaimed Angie, shocked.

"Yeah...sorry."

"No, don't apologise...I guess I haven't quite gotten used to the...Moriarty in you. Sorry, I just have a headache." Angie's face told me everything I needed to know, she was disappointed with me, and I disgusted her.

"Ang, please, don't go...this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew it would upset you." I begged.

"No, I'm fine. I really do have a headache...I know that kind of contradicted itself, but...I, I'm not upset with you, I know that's just how you are now." Angie took a few more steps away from me.

"Okay and I am sorry." I told her.

"Don't be. Believe me, Percy; I am done getting upset with people. It doesn't do any good, just makes things worse." She said harshly. She was being defiant. I didn't blame her.

"Alright. I hope you feel better, there's some aspirin in the bathroom if you need it." I told her quietly. I could feel myself retreating inside my mind. I didn't want to face this.

"Alright, thanks." Angie muttered and the door swung closed behind her.

I turned back to the sink and took all my frustration on scrubbing the fabric. Nothing worked it was ruined beyond salvation. I huffed. I wrung the shirt out and just as I looked at it one more time, Jim walked in.

"I made tea, do you want any?" I asked. Jim ignored me.

"When did that happen?" He asked accusatorially, gesturing to the shirt.

"Oh, um last night." I replied.

"What happened last night?!" He asked, getting frustrated.

"I did something a bit dangerous."

"Which was...?" He asked. I felt like a naughty school child.

"You know Angie got attacked last night?" I answered with a question.

"Yeah..." He replied. Jim looked up at me, realising what I had done. "Oh, don't tell me it was you. You're not serious?"

"I was angry. I'd had a stressful day with Mycroft and then Sebastian accosts Angie and she gets attacked by one of Hunter's idiots, I lost my temper. I'd had enough." I told him. I thought he would understand.

"You could have gotten hurt!" He shouted. I flinched. "Wait, Seb's back?" Jim asked even more confused.

"I wasn't hurt, it's not my blood. Apparently so, I caught a glimpse of him in Romania, he didn't see me." I snapped back. I was getting frustrated with being shouted at.

"What the hell was he doing in Romania? And you still could have gotten hurt." He argued.

"I don't know. Well I didn't and I sent him back to Romania in pieces. Go after my loved ones and suffer the consequences." I replied darkly. My voice was cold.

"Whatever. Just...you didn't have to lie to me about it last night." Sighed Jim shaking his head.

"I didn't lie, I did drop something off with Mycroft, a body." I spat back. Why was he so upset at something he'd done a hundred times?

"Oh, fine." Jim turned away from me his shoulders slumped.

"You're disappointed." I stated.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, turning to look at me as he spoke.

"You look sad, like I just kicked your puppy." I sneered.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Dismissed Jim. I didn't believe him. I could see the disbelief and disappointment in his face. He couldn't stand to look at me.

"No you're not. I'll leave you and Angie for a bit, I think you both need space." I stated. I got no reaction. I went upstairs, grabbed some clothes and essentials and packed a bag. I came back downstairs and put on a coat. Jim caught my eye but turned away. I felt like he'd stabbed me in the heart.

"Okay, you're not even going to stop me. I'll back in a couple of days." I replied and made my way to Mycroft's.

* * *

Angie heard the door slam. She went downstairs to investigate. She found Jim nursing a scotch in the living room

"She feels sorry, you know. About doing that...killing that guy." Angie said.

"Does she?" Scoffed Jim.

"Yes."

"Right, is that why she left?" Jim asked.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't yelled at her for something that you do all the time..." Snapped Angie. She was annoyed he blamed Percy for something he did.

"She was being reckless. If she had gotten hurt...I'll admit she managed to surprise me." Jim argued.

"She was upset and being protective, and she reacted in the way that you got her used to." Scorned Angie.

"I might have done a lot of things, and pulled Percy into some situations, but I never taught her to kill, I never wanted that for her. She chose to hunt done that man." Jim got up and started to pace. He had always been careful to keep Percy away from the killing. She didn't need that on her conscience.

"What did you expect to happen after exposing her to all that violence and death?! Just because you never 'get your hands dirty', you're still implying that it's all right." Said Angie, her voice rising.

"How do you think I survive; it's not by being nice. It's about money and power. That goes hand in hand with violence and death. It always has. I told Percy everything very early on; she knew what she was getting herself into. I kept her away from the killing." Replied Jim.

"Well, obviously not enough." Snipe Angie angrily.

"She had a whole life before me, she never talks about it, but she was already accustomed to the criminal world." Jim shouted.

"Well, you certainly didn't help. You want to keep her good, you need to do something yourself, don't push the entire responsibility onto me." Retorted Angie.

"Careful now Angie." Warned Jim. It was a warning to him as well, he was close to snapping.

"Or what? You'll arrange to 'teach me a lesson'? Arrange my murder? And you wonder why she's getting like this?!" Taunted Angie.

"There would be no point in killing you, but keeping you away would be very easy. You forget I can make Percy disappear so easily, you'd never find her or me. She got worse when dear Sherlock came into her life." Threatened Jim.

"Go ahead then. I'm just trying to help her you know that. But just remember that you won't just be taking my best friend away from me, you'll be taking hers away from her, and I doubt she would forgive you for that." Angie said smugly. Knowing she'd stated the truth.

"You have no idea what's she's forgiven. You sit and blame my reaction towards her actions as a reason for her to leave, what about you?! You've barely spoken to her; she was so angry and scared that you'd been hurt." Sneered Jim.

"I've had a lot going on. Forgive me if I haven't been that talkative because I almost had my head bashed in! And don't try to turn this around on me, I didn't ask her to go out and kill, that's the last thing I want, but I'm not the one who has desensitised her to violence. Typical man, always finding a way to blame somebody else." Bit back Angie.

"You've always had a lot going on. Perhaps you should leave Angie?"

"No thanks to you. Maybe I should. Wouldn't want to be left alone with the world's most dangerous criminal, would I? I'll take my chances with John's temper." Angie spat. She tore out of the room, grabbed her things and headed back to Baker Street.

Jim threw the glass in his hands at the wall, the tinkling sound of shattering glass just made him realise he was alone.

* * *

Percy POV

I stormed over to Mycroft's, the walk doing me some good; it helped me clam down a little. I let myself in and called out to see if my brother was home.

"Mycroft, are you in?"

"Yes, hello, Persephone." He greeted, stepping out of his study. I ran to him and hugged him. He froze for a second and he hugged me back.

"Something troubling you?" He asked kindly.

"Can I stay here for a couple of days?!" I asked him. Feeling like I was a teenager all over again.

"Of course. What is it that's upset you so?" He asked leading me down into his kitchen and making us both teas.

"Big argument at home." I replied sadly.

"Hmm, nothing unusual there. You're always welcome here." He said truthfully. I gave him a small smile.

"Sadly not. Thanks."

"What was it about this time?" Mycroft asked. He probably knew, but we had agreed when I was fourteen that we wouldn't deduce each other unless it was totally necessary.

"I just needed a break from it all." I said evasively.

"Understood." He said simply. I was pleased he wasn't pushing the issue. He knew I'd talk when I was ready.

"I hope I didn't ruin any plans you had?" I asked. It was unusual for him to be home at such a reasonable time.

"Of course not. Just going over some work. Good spies are hard to come by these days." He quipped.

"Are they? Depends on how you train them I suppose?!" I replied casually.

"Perhaps. All the good ones usually end up getting killed." He smiled at me knowingly. "Or prefer to get on with their own lives."

"Like they ever really get to have their own lives. Dying is probably the kinder option." I replied. I had never considered myself a spy. I hope he wasn't alluding to me becoming a spy.

"Well, even with their own lives...normal life offers little reward. Very often, they're...underappreciated."

"Well it's not like they can tell anyone what they used to do." I admitted. I wished I could tell Jim of my life before I met him. There was a whole part of me I had to hide. I hated it.

"I mean just normal, simple life in general."

"What about it? It's dull and uninteresting; the opposite of my life but that normality would be quite welcome." I scoffed. I waited for his reply, but I was graced with one of Mycroft's knowing expressions.

"Mycroft you're giving me one of your looks, what is it?!"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how helpful you were with your last mission. There's been a recent development...well, you wouldn't want to hear about that. Ignore me." He replied, attempting to hook me and then quash the subject. I looked at him pointedly.

"Fine, what do you need me to do? It's easier when you just ask me instead of being cryptic." I asked.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't think of asking you to do this. It's simple, trivial. You came here to get away from all the stresses of life. Forget I mentioned anything." He dismissed again.

"Just tell me Mycroft, I'm already irritated, don't make it worse." I snapped.

"A North Korean informant was recently seen in London. He's been having...second thoughts about where his loyalties lie. I was just going to send someone to make sure of where he stands. I wouldn't want to impose..." He explained.

"You're not imposing, I could do with the distraction." I agreed.

"If you insist. I know I can always count on you."

"I learnt from the best after all." I smiled.

"You're too kind. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need." Mycroft said, showing an unusually level of affection by patting my hand.

"Thanks…Oh, I didn't thank you for last night, you were rather helpful."

"Think nothing of it. Is Miss Watson recovering?" He asked.

"I assume so. We've had a minor disagreement. John hates me, Sherlock won't pick up his phone, Jim can't look at me and Angie won't be in the same room as me. So you're the only person I have left." I replied bitterly.

"Hmm, the detriments of sentiment. I assure you, I will always be here for you, Persephone."

"Thank you Mycroft. I'll meet with the North Korean tomorrow if that's helpful?!" I asked.

"Yes, it would be very helpful, thank you. Make yourself at home."

"Of course. Thanks, I'm going to head to bed, it's been a rough day. I'll see you in the morning." I said. I stood and kissed Mycroft on the check. He'd always been there for me. Even when we argued and I'd storm off needing independence, he's always been waiting to help me get back on me feet. I got changed, cleaned my teeth and got under the covers of the huge four-poster bed. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 40 - Spying Games

AN: Hello! Sorry for the delay, life is getting in the way big style! This chapter is slightly shorter than usual, but sets up some major plot bunnies for the future...

As always a HUGE shout out to naturerocs! She is very awesome!

* * *

Chapter 40 – Spying Games

The next morning I woke up feeling somewhat refreshed. I'd forgotten how comfortable my room was at Mycroft's house. It hadn't changed much since I was a teenager. A new coat of paint and some slightly more age appropriate bed linen, but otherwise the room remained the same. I felt safe in this room. I felt looked after. It was nice, I didn't have to worry or fret, everything was taken care of.

I walked into the en-suite bathroom, showered, cleaned my teeth and got dressed. I chose a crisp pale purple striped shirt, a black pencil skirt and my favourite velvet blazer, and I slipped on my heels as I looked at the clock, it was quarter to eight. Mycroft would be having his morning tea before leaving for work. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and found Mycroft with his paper and tea. He looked at me curiously. He hadn't seen me in a suit for a long time.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm leaving in five minutes." Replied Mycroft, still looking at me.

"I know, and I'm coming with you. If you want me to sway the North Korean to your cause, you'll need to brief me." I smiled. That was obviously the right answer; he gave me a brief smile.

"Very well. Everything is as you left it, well the computer has been updated." He replied concisely. Mycroft never wasted words at the best of times, and work was no exception.

"Thank you." I replied graciously. There was a part of me screaming to turn and run away before I got in over my head and couldn't leave. I ignored it and forged ahead. I smiled to myself as Mycroft collected his trusty umbrella and briefcase. He'd had that umbrella for a long time, I bought if for him one Christmas.

With that short encounter, I grabbed my bag and followed Mycroft outside to his waiting car. Thus began a routine. Everyday I got dressed and would meet Mycroft in the kitchen and we'd travel to work together. I'd easily swayed the North Korean; he was most appreciative of Western accoutrements.

Before I knew it a week had past, then two. We spent a lot of time at the office and rarely sleeping. Somehow I'd been promoted and was heading up a team of people in Mycroft's office. Most of them were nice people, none of them knew my personal link to Mycroft or Jim, I used Richter as my surname at work it almost felt odd hearing my old name. Although I did insist everyone calls me Percy, most of the still called me '_ma'am_.'

One cold and wet Thursday evening I was called into Mycroft's office, I thought another job had come up that needed my '_unique and specialist skills_'. Mycroft seemed to have coined this phrase for when I was hesitant about the task before me. I didn't take pleasure in luring, trapping and killing, I could just do it easily. Maybe Jim was right; perhaps I should've been an actress? I knocked on the door and was called in. I was met with the sight of dinner and a slightly relaxed Mycroft. It was a pleasant surprise. He indicated that I sit down. I sat opposite him, kicked off my heels and picked up the box that had Percy written on it. I grinned at him as I opened the box, I found Angelo's special meatball pasta inside, and it smelt heavenly. Neither of had slept or eaten over the last few days due to a state visit that was politically volatile and needed to be handled with the utmost care.

"So, Persephone how was your day?" Mycroft asked with a smile. I shot him a look for using my full name, a habit he'd never fully broken.

"Not too bad thanks, although if that intern tries to chat me up or grope me again he may disappear." I replied with a wry smile. Jack was a sweet boy, fresh out of University. Sadly he didn't understand the word 'no' or 'married'. I didn't want him hurt, just made aware that flirting with me wasn't going to get him anywhere with me or garner him a promotion.

"Hmm. I'll speak to him." Noted Mycroft. He gave me his signature eyebrow raise. Poor Jack, but my sympathy wore off the moment he thought he could slap my behind when I bent over I nearly broke his arm. Good job Jim didn't see that, Jack would probably be dead. I pushed nay other thoughts of Jim aside and kept munching away at my dinner.

"Thanks. How's your day been? I feel like I haven't seen you all week." I asked. Even though we'd been working on the same job, Mycroft had been out of the office actually being around said dignitaries. He gave me a knowing smile.

"Tedious, but nothing to complain about."

"That's good. Where'd you order dinner from, its delicious." I beamed. It tasted familiar.

"That quaint little restaurant on Northumberland Street, Angelo's." Mycroft caught my eye and chuckled. "A known favourite of yours." I nodded.

"You're so good to me, thank you. If I get time, I promise I'll do some cooking and baking, but that would mean I'd get to leave the office before midnight." I chanced. If you don't ask you'll never get…right?

"I'm sure we could arrange it." Smirked Mycroft. He knew what I was doing.

"Could I have half a day off? Then I could bake your favourite carrot cake and do the list of jobs that I have mounting up...pretty please?" I asked, whipping out the puppy dog eyes. Mycroft chuckled at me.

"Of course. You more than deserve it. Take it as appreciation for all your help lately." I grinned.

"Thank you. So all I have to do is bribe you with cake...interesting. If only I'd worked that out when I was younger." I tried to out stare Mycroft, but it was pointless, I just laughed.

"Well, after all, you did only come here to get away, not to work." Replied Mycroft wryly.

"Okay, that's kind of true. I don't mind working, but it tends to take over, its either work or life, not both." I answered honestly. I truly didn't mind working, sometimes it was kind of fun, but when all I did was work with no break, it became tedious and I missed doing normal things. I actually missed having time to do the ironing.

"Well, hopefully the next few weeks will be quiet, not much to do. Perhaps you'll get a rest." Smirked Mycroft.

"It's not that I need a rest, just some work life balance. Anthea needs and deserves a holiday." I added. Anthea, when you got to know her or if she put her Blackberry down was a lovely person, and devoted to her work. She'd just got engaged, Mycroft didn't even know. We had been discussing wedding details over coffee one morning.

"Noted." Mycroft nodded. It was odd at times he would do as I asked, but other times I would be ordered to do something like a child and expected to just follow.

We lapsed into silence as we finished our dinner. It was actually quite nice to just spend sometime together. Just as siblings, not at work, not because of business, just two family members having a cheerful dinner together.

"You don't happen to know where Sherlock is do you? I can't get hold of him." I asked, breaking the silence. Ever since my exile to Mycroft's I'd really needed someone to talk to and he really needed to get in contact with Angie.

"No, he seems to be ignoring me. I would be worried something has happened to him, except for the fact that another criminal involved in Moriarty's web was disposed of the other day." Mycroft answered smoothly. Mycroft did spend a lot of time worrying about us both. It was endearing and terrifyingly annoying.

"So he's still playing the great protector." I scoffed and let out a long sigh. "I wanted to talk to him."

"He can be difficult." Smirked Mycroft, and with tone of a doting and exasperated parent.

"Yes, but so can we. There is scary level or stubbornness in this family." I agreed.

"Well, it can be beneficial at times." He countered.

"True. Not always though." I smirked.

"Well, nothing is, really. Everything has its problems." Mycroft finished. He had a way of ending discussions abruptly. It could be very annoying.

"I know. Oh you don't want to listen to me moan about life." I sighed. I really needed to vent about everything, but I didn't want to seem burdensome.

"I will always lend a listening ear to you, Persephone." He offered. I was slightly taken a back at the softness of his voice.

"Well the topics to choose from are patching up my friendship with Angie or repairing my crumbling marriage. Take your pick." I replied dryly. Wow, what depressing topics.

"I hadn't realised you and Miss Watson had fallen out." Asked Mycroft.

"Over the same reason Jim and I aren't speaking. Apparently I'm getting too much like Jim. Neither of them have any idea of the things I've done for you. It had to be done, he attacked Angie, and you don't target my family and get away with it." I replied angrily.

"I'm sure they'll both calm down and if they truly care about you, they will value their relationship with you more than this...incident." Mycroft looked a tad uncomfortable, but he was sincere in his words. Sharing emotions was not a strong suit for the males of the Holmes family.

"Maybe. Angie probably will, but I'm not so sure about Jim. I don't know what I'll do if he leaves me Mycroft. I love him so much, the look of hatred he gave me..." As I explained the memories flooded back and I couldn't help but cry. I tried to stop the tears and wiped my eyes sniffing. Mycroft stood, and came round the desk; he put a comforting arm around me. He'd probably only seen my cry three times in the twenty years he'd known me.

"Come now, none of this. You know very well how much he truly cares for you. I myself have seen it plenty of times. I'm sure it will all work out in the end." He said soothingly. I really wanted to believe it, but something in my mind just wouldn't let me.

"I'm really scared. I want to believe you, but I'm really not sure."

"Have I ever lied to you?" He smiled gently. I shook my head, still sniffing.

"No. You're probably right, as usual. Sorry to burden you with my excessive amounts of sentiment." I said.

"Don't apologise. I can tolerate it when it comes to you." He said, squeezing my shoulder in reassurance.

"I'll remind you of that one day." I said with a watery smile.

"I'm sure you will." He smirked.

"Thank you for always being there Mycroft." I said honestly. Mycroft had always been there to help me and guide me. I needed and relied upon him a lot.

"Anything for you, Persephone." He smiled warmly. We tucked into our puddings, a delicious chocolate cheesecake and relaxed.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes was irritated, why he had let Persephone have the day he was unsure, but her begging eyes and excellent baking had distracted him. She had a talent for distracting men in whatever capacity needed, and apparently he was not immune to her skills. He listened for a moment and realised the office seemed too quiet, just as he stood to investigate, his office door opened to reveal Moriarty.

"Mycroft, how nice to see you. Your department seems awfully quiet today, it's so easy to make the ordinary people dance and we need to have a title chat." Moriarty said smiling darkly.

"James. Exactly what would this 'little chat' be concerning?" Mycroft asked with a raised eyebrow. Jim settled himself across from Mycroft.

"A few things, most importantly it concerns someone close to us both. Where is she?" Moriarty asked quietly. It was a controlled anger.

"I can hardly help without specifics." Quipped Mycroft smiling. He saw the control snap.

"Don't play dumb Mycroft, it doesn't suit you. Where is my wife?" Moriarty shouted. Anyone less than Mycroft Holmes would be shaking with fear. He sat there unphased by Moriarty's anger. His mouth twitched into a slight smirk, enjoying the situation.

"Persephone is currently working."

"Yes she's been working a lot. Are you enjoying having her back?" Retorted Moriarty.

"She is a valuable worker." Replied Mycroft in a bored tone. Jim's eye twitched infinitesimally, but Mycroft noticed.

"I agree she's incredibly talented. I know she spies for you, she's good at sneaking into places she's not supposed or be, but what else are you making her do?" Moriarty asked darkly. He wanted answers and he would get them.

"Now, James, you know better than that." Smiled Mycroft, replying like they were friends. It was a game of wit and evasive tactics. Mycroft could see Mycroft's temper slipping.

"You seem to forget what I can do Mycroft. I wonder if you know the things I've done to people who even looked at Percy the wrong way?! The way you are treating her, well I think it would take 206 different boxes to bury you." Smirked Jim. He hoped Mycroft would understand that each box would contain one bone each. They would be buried in 206 separate locations and never truly found. Mycroft did understand and frowned.

"Do you really think it wise to threaten me? I don't think you quite know the extent of what I am able to do." Mycroft countered.

"On your own not very much, you see I wanted your office out of the way, so they disappeared, oh don't look so worried, they're still alive...for now. I want answers." Moriarty demanded.

"James, you really should know better." Mycroft Sighed. "Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have added extra measures; measures that you would not be able to find out about, after you've married my sister? As I said, I believe you underestimate me."

"I did find the bugs in the house. They were a bit cheap, if I'm being honest. Does Percy realise what you want with her? She always was too trusting." Moriarty asked, he knew Mycroft has plans for her; he hated not being in control of her, he needed to know these plans.

"I assure you, she is perfectly fine." Mycroft evaded smoothly.

"My associates say otherwise. Now who I am more inclined to believe?!" Smirked Jim.

"I prefer employing spies, not being on the receiving end of spying. I strongly suggest you refrain from making that mistake again." Mycroft warned.

"You've only noticed my spies now I've told you?! Tut. Tut. Mr. Holmes. You'll bring the family name into disrepute. Sherlock interfered and he had to fake his death to get some peace and quiet, the only reason he survived is because of my darling girl. Do you want to play games too? I have some wicked plans." Jim chuckled, thinking of the wonderful chaos he could bring to Mycroft's feet. Again, Mycroft quipped and eyebrow in disdain.

"I don't have time for games. If you wish, though, I could arrange for Percy to have some more free time, without a husband distracting her." Smirked Mycroft. "Sentiment, after all, is a detriment." That obvious threat did not sit well with Moriarty, it was time to change tactics, shock and awe it was then.

"She's using you as the distraction. That's what you don't understand about Percy she is like fire and ice; she'll burn you either way. She's more deadly than me and she'll probably kill us both. Tell me where she is and Anthea won't lose those pretty eyes." Jim sneered. It was a moment when Mycroft saw the evil inside of him, the man that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. For a nano-second he felt a pang of fear.

"Shame, it will be difficult to find another personal assistant that can be trusted. However, it isn't as important as giving away any classified information." Mycroft dismissed. Never let your opponent see your weakness.

"The Iceman strikes again. I thought asking was more polite; I will just take what I want. Your biggest mistake will be pushing Percy too far. You underestimate her heart and where her true loyalties lie. Expect some hazardous packages. I'll be watching Mycroft." Jim suddenly stood up, smiling gleefully as he left the office. As though Moriarty had never been there, the outside office magically seemed to fill with people and noise.

However much Mycroft wanted to deny it, that experience was more than a little harrowing. The maniacal genius doing it's job, leaving a haunting impression that's not easily forgotten.

* * *

A week later and at the end of my blissfully quiet day off, Mycroft strolled into his library looking pleased. I smiled at him. I was curled up next to the fire in his favourite, green leather; wingback chair with a copy of George Orwell's _Animal Farm_, my glasses perched on the end of my nose and a large mug of tea and a plate of brownies next to me.

"Hello, Persephone. How was your day?" Mycroft greeted cordially.

"Hi. Very nice thank you, I needed the day to myself. I did bake some brownies, if you're interested?!" I smirked at him. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He smiled warmly.

"Perhaps just one. I am still on a diet."

"Oh yeah, the diet. Don't let Sherlock see you." I grinned back. His constant dieting was humorous. The diets never lasted long, and occurred after Christmas and before the summer. I obviously had Sherlock's metabolism. I could solely eat junk food and not gain weight, but then again, I usually went for a five mile run everyday. My quip received the infamous Holmes eyebrow quirk.

"Do you think you'll be able to return to work soon? I have some pressing matters that would be very suited to your...'expertise'." Asked Mycroft, his demeanour changing instantly from jovial to business. I put my bookmark into the book and placed on the table beside me. I looked at my eldest brother.

"Mycroft, I've had one day off. I was planning on coming in tomorrow." I answered, irked by his insinuation I was becoming unreliable.

"Of course. That's perfectly acceptable." He nodded. I wanted to make an incredibly sarcastic comment about how gracious he was being, but I held my tongue.

"You make it sound like I've been away for weeks. You need to relax bother dearest; you'll give yourself a heart attack." I said instead, still scathing, but more polite. I did worry about his health.

"Don't worry yourself over me." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with men in this family and their hatred for any form of care or emotional attachemnt?!" I sighed.

"Do I really have to explain that to you again, Persephone?" Mycroft asked. His tine implied frustration at my apparently idiotic statement.

"You could, but then you'd just get all grouchy with me. When you're moody you're more annoying than Sherlock." I sniped. He was being irritating. I again received the eyebrow quirk.

"I can expect you early tomorrow, yes?" He said in a clipped manner.

"Yes you can. Where has your sense of humour disappeared off? What is so urgent that I have to be in early tomorrow?" I asked.

"A certain party that we require information from. I was hoping you would be able to...persuade him." I looked up at his answer. Mycroft was giving me a knowing look over his steepled fingers. I wanted to throw something at him.

"I seem to remember we've had this conversation before. I am married; I am not cheating on my husband." I answered firmly.

"Of course. Apologies." He said with a nod. I instantly felt bad, not that I'd said 'no' about cheating on Jim, just that I knew Mycroft needed and wanted my help. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I will flirt with him, but I want someone there to help me stop him if he gets too enthusiastic. I may be arguing with Jim, that doesn't mean he deserves to be betrayed. If he ever looks into any of this, it needs to be erased. Do you understand me?! You know what he could do if he found out…" I hadn't realised I had stood up until I found myself pacing anxiously. I never wanted Jim to really know what I had done.

"Calm down, Persephone. I assure you he will not find out. I appreciate your cooperation. I will arrange it." Mycroft answered. I just nodded. Scenarios of doom and destruction were running through my head if Jim ever found out the extent of my work for Mycroft. I would be dead for sure and I hated to think what could happen to Mycroft.

"Thank you. It's just...don't underestimate James; if he truly wanted the government gone, they would disappear." I stated. It was true, all Jim had to do was want something, and he could have it. I was never sure if Mycroft understood the true reach of Jim's power?

"I am quite aware of James' abilities. He will not find out." Mycroft assured me, but there was a nagging sense of dread lurking in the recesses of my mind.

"Good. I'll come with you when you leave for work tomorrow." I replied quietly. I picked up my book and glasses in one hand and my tea on the other. I went up to my room and swiftly locked the door, a strange action, that didn't mean safety or security, but he physical act of locking my door meant the world was shut out.

Mycroft Holmes stayed sat by the fire in the library, a smile gracing his features. Everything was falling back into place; it was only a matter of time. She was one argument away from giving in, and when she did he would be waiting for her. "Excellent." He whispered to the empty room.


	43. Chapter 41 - Making Amends

Hello! Here is another chapter...Back to normal length this time.

As always a HUGE thanks to **naturerocs**. She is amazing! Check out her stories from Angie's point of view 'Didn't Expect That' and 'Didn't Want That'

Quick update on the disclaimer...I own nothing, this is non-profit and I have no affiliation with the BBC. I am just borrowing these characters with no copyright infringement intended. I only own Percy. Angie belongs to **naturerocs**.

* * *

Chapter 41 - Making Amends

I had been at Mycroft's for two weeks. I had heard nothing from Angie or Jim. I had tried calling Sherlock, but he was still silent. I had been working every hour I was legally allowed to work, and a few illegal hours, just to keep the sadness and boredom at bay. People surrounded me, but I felt so lonely.

On grey afternoon chaos erupted through the office. People began to panic and fret about children and getting home. Apparently there had been an explosion in central London. I played dumb when asked if I knew what was going on, my gut told me Jim wanted attention.

As people ran about flapping and being generally ignorant to what was actually happening, I grabbed my jacket, bag and headed out. I logged onto the BBC News website and found the location of the explosion. I flashed my government badge at the policeman and he let me through. Technically, I was there on Mycroft's behalf.

I surveyed the scene before me. This couldn't be more obvious if Jim had sprayed his name across the building. A gas leak, his particular favourite, where one body had been found. It was most likely a male client who couldn't pay and had particularly irritated Jim in some way. Also he was probably bored and wanted some attention. Typical. The obvious give away were the powder burn on the bricks; they screamed C4, not gas. He had hardly done anything to conceal that it was his doing. It was sloppy at best.

I spotted DI Greg Lestrade and wandered over to him, next to him stood Angie. Fantastic, this would awkward. Oh well. There was work to be done. I was keeping an eye out for my wayward husband. He was in so much trouble.

"Anyway, so this was a pretty nasty explosion." Said Greg, standing in front of the chaos.

"I can see that. What caused it?" Angie Asked.

"Looks to me like a gas explosion." I said coolly. "Sloppy" I added.

"Oh, Hi Percy. It does look like it was a gas explosion, but there were remnants of a bomb found in the basement." Greg told me.

"Hi Greg. Like I said sloppy." I nodded and replied coolly. It was kind of obvious.

"Are you two working together again? You both did great last time." Greg Asked. I avoided his gaze and looked more closely at the scene. I just needed a minute and I could tell them exact explosive used. Great, I had a cover up job to do.

"I don't need help." Snapped Angie.

"No, I have a more personal interest in this." I replied casually.

"Well, I suppose you would, considering who most likely did it. Covering up his tracks again?" Asked Angie spitefully.

"Well it is ridiculously obvious, he may as well have sent out an invitation. No, I think I might wring his neck though." I replied crisply.

"So, what, this was just another warning? For what?" Angie asked.

"Not this time, there was a body found in the wreckage." Greg added. Oh Scotland Yard, always stating the obvious. Greg was intelligent, but sometimes they really did miss the obvious.

"Who was it?" Angie asked.

"His name was Edward Pierce." Answered Lestrade.

"Pierce? That was the last name of that girl in that last case. Any connection?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, turns out this guy was her twin brother."

"Idiot, why now?" I said to myself. I was trying to think like Jim. What had Edward Peirce done to irritate Jim, I assumed money, probably a debt, seeing as his sister's case had been about money. Angie's voice broke my train of thought.

"Of course. Let me guess, this guy hired your husband to help set up that last crime, and considering your husband's mood, he changed his mind. Did you know about it when we were working on that case?"

"No, I didn't know, I did suspect there was a twin involved, it wasn't relevant so I didn't mention it. Yes his mood is delightful isn't it? Why do you think I left?" I retorted snidely. I was getting quickly irritated.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Leave him to take it out on me and threaten me." Snapped Angie.

"It's great having your husband look at you with such disgust that you know he hates you; I really want to live that way?!" I bit back.

"Nobody asked you to go out and...do what you did." Hissed Angie.

"Yes, thank you for you sparkling deduction." I replied sarcastically and turned my back on Angie. I looked at Greg.

"Greg, can I get a look in there?" I asked bluntly.

"Uh..." Greg stuttered as Angie interrupted him.

"I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own." Snapped Angie.

Just to make the day better 'Tweedle Dee' and 'Tweedle Dum' appeared, Anderson with his usual supercilious sneer and thinks that by opening his mouth he can be considered clever and Sergeant Donavon, a catty and vicious witch who doesn't like people who are cleverer than her.

"Oh look it's the other freak. Do you come from a family of psychopaths?" Asked Anderson, his whiney voice making me want to shoot him.

"Anderson, I believe I already told you to knock it off. Try to act a like a professional." Barked Lestrade.

"Neither of them has clearance to be here." Moaned Donavon.

"Actually, they both do. Angie's got clearance from the CIA, and Percy's got clearance from the Government." Greg countered.

"No Anderson, but I am married to one. How useless have you been today? I see Sally's moved on." I smiled insincerely.

"Like I'm scared of you or your husband, he must be mad to have picked you." Insulted Anderson.

"That's none of your business, freak." Spat Sally.

"Sally, how nice to see you." I greeted.

"So can I take a look or not?" I asked Lestrade. I had better things to be doing than clearing up after Jim and having to suffer the idiocy of Anderson and Donavon.

"Seriously, guys, enough. Now start acting like professionals, or you can go home." Greg threatened sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"While you're discussing all this, I'll go take a look, since I'm already cleared to work here." Said Angie as she walked further into the crime scene.

"Do you want me sort this or not? I have things to do." I asked more sharply. Sounding a lot like Mycroft.

"Uh, sure, go ahead, Percy." Nodded Lestrade.

"Right, thank you." I smiled. I caught up with Angie and started looking around. I as right, he used C4. The body was in a bad way; dental records would be the only definitive conformation of ID. Jim must've been in a bad mood. Peirce had been blown up alive.

"I don't know what point there is in my being here, if you're just going to clear the whole thing thanks to your contacts." Angie moaned. It was the second time she'd interrupted my train of thought today. I ignored her and went back outside. Angie followed me. I was just about to tell Greg what had happened when I head a very familiar voice.

"Hello all, having fun?" Greeted Jim. He was wearing a dark grey suit, a white shirt and green tie. He looked positively sinful. For a moment, I forgot why I was annoyed with him.

"Oh, as if this day couldn't get any better." Grumbled Angie.

"What do you want?" Demanded Greg. Jim just smiled at them.

"I came to see my wife, and I do love to watch you all scurry round." Jim smirked.

"You really are the world's most idiotic man." I shot at him.

"Good to see you too." He smirked, trying to wrap his arms around me. I pulled away from him. No caring that this would be a very public fight.

"How on earth is this helpful? What did you gain out of this?" I asked angrily.

"He didn't pay his bill, also he was irritating. So whiney. I got to stop being bored for ten minutes." He replied, his smirk never falling.

"It's amazing how casual a view you have to life." Spat Angie.

"Fantastic, at least you're happy. Greg, I would say arrest him, but you know it's pointless. I'll get it sorted with Mycroft. You, husband dearest, stay out of way, I'm not in any mood to deal with you." I replied icily. I really was at the end of my tether.

"Why be anything less than people expect? You're too kind Percy, you'll sort out any trouble for me, you always have." Goaded Jim. I whirled round, slapping him.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now." I shouted.

"Such passionate words. I think I'll watch this play out, could be fun." Jim didn't lose his smirk, but held his face where I'd hit him.

"What did you do to my crime scene?" Demanded Anderson.

"Nothing, do you notice anything? I never made it in there. Although, it is blindingly obvious what happened." I snapped.

"Anderson..." Greg warned. I think more for Anderson's safety over his lack of professionalism.

"You did something, contaminating evidence is a crime. Did you want a trophy?" Asked Anderson.

"Well, that's one difference between you and the main freak. He would have been done with showing off and would be out of our hair by now." Donavon stated snidely.

"Anderson, we haven't even reached the main area of the crime scene!" Exclaimed Angie exasperated by Anderson's idiocy.

"I'd watch who you were calling a 'freak' Sergeant Donavon, you never know who is listening." Replied Jim darkly. I momentarily enjoyed the fear cross Donavon's face and then rounded once more on Jim.

"Jim, shut up. I think you've got work to be doing Anderson instead of making empty threats." I ordered. Jim caught my eye, knowing I wasn't to be argued with. Anderson stood there like a fish out of water, gaping at Jim and I.

"You do know who you just told to shut up?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, why?!" I asked.

"She knows. After all, he is just a human being." Angie said scathingly. She really was in a bad mood.

"You're obviously not as bright as the other one. Moriarty, you know the guy who broke into the crown jewels, sent the freak jumping off a roof?" Anderson explained. I was enjoying playing dumb until he brought up the roof incident.

"Can you get any more insensitive? Just because you didn't like the fact that he was a billion times more intelligent than you doesn't mean you can talk about a dead man like that." Snapped Angie.

"Really!? He did all that? Anderson, you the have the IQ of a dead skunk, of course I know who he is I'm his wife. Oh, one more thing, never talk about my brother again. You have his blood on your hands too." I answered darkly. Anderson did another impression of a fish.

"Wife?! I-I..Right, move out of the way, this is a crime scene. There is work to do."

"And we're investigating!" Shouted Angie.

"He is so incompetent, I'm surprised you solved anything without help Greg, not you personally, but your team." I said.

"I know what you mean, Percy. I guess maybe I'm just spoiled from Sherlock's help. And you, of course, Angie. And John." Greg said sadly.

"It was all Sherlock. We were just...someone to talk to." Angie replied glumly.

"Well, that's not true, you helped with that one case on your own." Greg offered as reassurance. She was really down.

"You were and are more than that. Don't think he didn't appreciate you he did." I said.

"It's fine." Dismissed Angie. "I don't think I'm needed here anymore. You've got a confession, however pointless it is." She said darkly. This whole situation was so messed up.

"No, stick around. You might need to reprimand Anderson again. Let me take to you lunch after this, my treat." Greg offered.

"You don't have to do that." Angie tired to wave away, but Greg stopped her.

"I know. Care to join us, Percy?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks, but I can't. Sorry I wasn't much use. I need to head back to work anyway. Greg, are you free tomorrow at all, I've got some stuff from Mycroft for you." I said as I turned to leave.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then." Greg nodded.

"Bye. If you need a motive, he wanted attention, and he got it. He won't bother you for a while now. Sorry for everything." I apologised as I made my way back to work. I missed Jim slink away, unusual, but I really wasn't in the best frame of mind.

"It's fine." Greg dismissed.

A week after the gas explosion, I was sat in a very lavish restaurant in Mayfair. It was for work, not pleasure. The meeting had gone very well. I left the restaurant with a smile. I had been successful in getting the North Korean asset to fully defect to Britain. It had taken a while and some serious flirting. I was for once glad, and not freaked out, that I had a body double when he made it clear he wanted to sleep with me. Mycroft knew I would not cheat on my husband, not even for Queen and Country. Thinking of Jim, I fingered the long chain hidden under my shirt, it held my wedding and engagement ring. I didn't feel right unless they were close to me. I was about to hail a cab back to the office, when Angie's voice came from behind me.

"So is this what you've been doing these past two weeks?!" Angie asked sharply.

"I'm sorry?!" I asked confused. Was Angie stalking me now?

"Oh, don't give me that. I just saw your little rendezvous." She accused.

"That was nothing." I dismissed. It may have looked like something, but that was the point.

"Oh, because you're still mad at Jim, so it's nothing?" She asked. So she thought I would cheat on my husband. That's reassuring.

"This has nothing to do with him." I replied coolly.

"Obviously. I mean I knew your morals were iffy, but I didn't think they were nonexistent." Angie hissed.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked. I really wasn't sure what the problem was.

"Percy, I'm not stupid. I could tell what that was about. Just because I would never do that doesn't mean I can't tell when someone else is seeing another man; to put it lightly." She replied angrily. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"You think I'm having an affair?" I laughed again. I sobered as I realised what she was implying.

"Wow, thanks Ang, good to know you think so highly of me." My voice had become cold again.

"Well, obviously your relationships don't mean what I thought they meant to you. Like, most people would visit, or at least call, their best friend when they're in the hospital." Her words confused me further. I had no idea she'd been in hospital.

"You were in the hospital? What, When?!" I asked quickly.

"The day you disappeared, actually. I had to go back home and...I guess the head injury was worse than I thought...so John knows about the accident now, and the attack, and then Moran thinks I still have amnesia and is being a total idiot trying to use that to his advantage to get me back, and then Jim's threatening to take you away somewhere to keep you from me...and then God knows what's going on with Sherlock, cause I don't have his number anymore because my phone broke, so...then I see this happening." She expelled quickly. I finally understood. No wonder she was hacked off.

"Angie I'm so sorry, I haven't been home in two weeks, and I left my personal phone there, I only have my work phone. I had no idea any of this was happening. I've been so busy working. If I'd known I'd have come and seen you." I told her earnestly. I really would've come to see her if I'd known.

"Sorry. I just overreacted. I am really sorry. I should have known you would never do that...I don't know, I just need to stop opening my mouth." She replied sadly. She's had so much going of late. I think she needed to vent. I couldn't blame her for being grumpy.

"It's fine, honestly. I would've probably thought the same." I smiled. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Uh, better. The bouts of amnesia are getting farther and farther apart. Thankfully they don't happen when Moran's around."

"I'm so sorry. That's a bit of luck, I suppose." I said.

"It's not your fault. Just part of my life, I guess."

"It shouldn't be."

"I chose to associate with certain people, I didn't have to. Ultimately, I did choose this life, more or less." Admitted Angie.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." I agreed.

"Well, at least we can deal with it together...as long as we don't blow up at each other like that. I am really sorry, again." Apologised Angie. I smiled.

"Hopefully, don't worry about it." I smiled, and we hugged. It felt good to know our friendship was repairing.

We walked back towards Baker Street.

"So life's still bad at home, then?" Angie Asked.

"I don't know, not been back, heard nothing from Jim. I've never seen him look so disappointed."

"He's just worried about you. He doesn't want you to end up a heartless criminal like him." Angie said kindly.

"I'd love to believe you." I scoffed.

"He told me so himself. Before he freaked out at you. Then he yelled at me about it, and then I went home." Angie replied evenly. That explained a lot.

"Good for him, if he wants to see me he'll find me." I said coolly. I wanted Jim to come after me, but at the same time, I didn't.

"Oh, and in case it comes up, I didn't want anything to happen to you, so when Moran asked about who attacked me, I told him Jim killed him." She said quietly.

"You didn't need to do that, but thank you." I felt so lucky to have a friend like Angie.

"Well, I worry about you. I just...I don't want him to have any advantage over you. And what he doesn't know won't kill him." She smirked.

"I suppose it won't. Though, you don't need to worry, I'll be alright." I smiled.

"I know. I can still help though." She looked at me and smiled, I gave her a quizzical look. "I'm currently in the process of freaking him out."

"Really how?"

"Alright, so with the head trauma, I have slight amnesia, and it's not even all the time, just here and there, and it's barely any now, but he somehow found out, but he thinks I have total amnesia, that I can't remember anything, so he's trying to use it as an opportunity to get me to fall for him again. So I decided I would play along for now, act like I don't know anything about him, the only downside is that I have to act like I'm actually enjoying his company. I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring him crashing back to earth. Not sure how exactly, I want it to be good." She finished, her grin growing wider.

"I can't believe I didn't know about you suffering from Amnesia?! I do like your plan, do want some help?! I could do with a laugh and I actually have the rest of the afternoon off and tomorrow free." I offered, any excuse to mess with Seb and I was there.

"Oh, I like the sound of this. Oh, that would really freak him out if you acted like you didn't know him; like time's been rewritten or something? Oh, this is going to be fun! " She giggled.

"I could do that, I wish I didn't know him." I smiled wryly.

"Agreed."

"I am at your disposal, when do you want to execute our plan?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter to me, we can do it now, or...speak of the devil, look who's in Angelo's. Care for some lunch?"

"What a surprise, I would love some lunch, lead the way Miss Watson." We grinned at each other and linked arms as we walked into Angelo's.

We walked over to Seb's table. I was glad I was dressed for a date; it always took him off guard when he saw me dressed up.

"Hi, Seb! What a surprise!" Greeted Angie enthusiastically.

"Hello, Angie. How are you recovering?" Smiled Seb.

"Much better, thank you. Oh, Seb, this is a friend of mine, Percy. Percy, this is Seb." I smiled warmly, extending my hand to shake his.

"Hello." He smirked.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said chirpily. "So how do you know Angie?! Oh right, yeah tricky thing memory loss." I said, as though I didn't know much about the situation

"Yeah...Angie didn't tell you how we met?" Seb asked confused.

"No, we've been catching up on early life." Angie offered.

"No she didn't. Early days, so long ago. It was a simpler time." I smiled.

"Listen, Princess, I don't know what game you're trying to play..." He asked in a low voice that only I could hear.

"Game? I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met you before today; Angie has never mentioned you to me before. I apologise if I've offended you?" I said sincerely.

"I'm sure. Seriously, Percy, you can stop now." He said so both Angie and I could hear. He was irritated. I feigned innocence.

"Stop what? I don't understand. Are you always this rude?" I asked indignantly.

"Seb, are you alright? You look a little stressed out." Angie asked.

"Alright, fine. I'll play along. You married, Percy?" He asked a good question.

"I wish, haven't found the right man yet." I said with a sigh. I deliberately kept both my hands on the table so he could see no rings. Seb looked confused.

"Are you sure you're alright, Seb? You look really confused." Angie asked, concern filling her voice.

"Uh, alright. What do you do for work?" He asked. He didn't really know what I did anyway.

"I'm a psychiatrist. I meant to say to you Angie; I read this really interesting case study on Doppelgangers, the idea that there is an exact replica of a person roaming around." I quipped nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah, that would be weird. How lucky is it to have a psychiatrist as a friend, after what I've just been through? She's really been helping a lot." Beamed Angie. I smiled back at her.

"Any way I can help, you've been making remarkable progress." I said, sounding like a please doctor.

"Thank you. Anything to help me piece my life back together. Are you sure you're okay, Seb?" Angie questioned him again. He shook it off.

"Uh, fine. Psychiatrist? Why a psychiatrist?" He asked me.

"The human mind is fascinating and I've always been interested in people, why not combine two interests? What do you do Seb?" I replied. I couldn't wait to hear his answer.

"Yeah, we've never gotten around to that." Angie said looking excited too.

"Oh, is it a secret?" I asked, like I'd brought up a taboo topic.

"Of course not. I'm a sort of a freelance...bodyguard, I suppose." He answered smoothly.

"Oh." Replied Angie. She shot him a smile.

"How interesting, do you like protecting people? Sorry, bad habit." I asked, like I was trying to psychoanalyse him. This was too much fun.

"In a manner of speaking." Seb replied.

"Oh, he is mysterious, isn't he?" Gushed Angie.

"He is." I agreed with a smile.

"A mystery waiting to be solved by a detective?!" I hinted at Angie, giving her a discreet wink.

"Oh yeah! Apparently, before...all this, I was a detective! How cool is that? Like a TV show!" Angie said excitedly.

"Really?" Seb asked surprised. It was then he really did begin to look uncomfortable. He was looking anxious and his muscles were twitching.

"Oh, you've gone all quiet now. Is something wrong?" Angie asked innocently.

"No, no, I just, uh...forgot about a previous engagement. I have to go, sorry. See you later, Angie. Percy, until next time." Seb said quickly. He got up and left.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you." I called after him, watching him leave.

"Bye!" Said Angie. We both watched until he was out of sight, and the laughter started.

"Oh that was too easy." I laughed.

"I know! He was so confused! Maybe he's more of an idiot than we take him for. I hope he enjoyed being on the receiving end of his mind games." Giggled Angie.

"I know! That was actually kind of fun." I smirked.

"It was! I had such a hard time keeping a straight face when you said psychiatrist!" Smiled Angie. Again, both us dissolving into fits of laughter.

"Really?! I thought it was an apt job...I nearly said dancer." I grinned.

"It was brilliant!" Smiled Angie.

"Well sometimes inspiration strikes. I felt bad saying I wasn't married. I wonder where he ran off to?!" I asked.

"I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care. It'd be nice if he stayed away, but I don't think I'll be that lucky." Said Angie dryly. Just as I was about to speak, my phone rang it was the office. I was supposed to be having the afternoon off.

"You never know?! I'm going to burn this phone soon, sorry, I really after to answer it."

"That's fine." I smiled at Angie.

"…No...seriously, right now?...Yes, alright. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Everything okay?" Asked Angie as I put my phone back into my bag.

"Yeah fine, Sorry, I've got to go. Work calls again. I'll try and catch up with you soon, I promise. Here's my number for this phone if you need me." I said, slipping a piece of paper over to her. I got up and hugged Angie, leaving some money on the table for lunch.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." She smiled and I waved as I left.

I walked back to Mycroft's office and spent the rest of the afternoon finishing paperwork. My urgent need to return had not been urgent and had taken five minutes. The person, who phoned me, got yelled at. It was extremely boring and tedious, but it was a good distraction from reality. I didn't want to leave work, it meant facing life. On my way back to work, I had been sure someone was following me. It was unnerving, but I ignored it. I decided to stay later and change my work pattern to confuse anyone who might be tailing me. When I left it was 11:30pm. I wandered the dark streets for a while and eventually found a late night café. I ordered a cup of tea and sat watching the world pass by through the large glass window.

Seeing Angie today had been good, but talking and thinking about Jim brought out an odd mixture of attraction and fury that rolled through me when I thought of him, and it was exhausting. I realised how much I missed him as well.

I felt a person sit next to me. I turned my head to glance at them and saw Jim. He was still in his suit, but he looked more casual, he'd lost the tie, opened the top two buttons of his shirt. He looked worried and relieved.

"What do you want?" I asked disgruntled at being found.

"I want to know where my wife has been?!" He asked sharply.

"Busy, working. There now you know." I replied bitterly.

"You really think I'm gonna be satisfied with that? It would be nice if you were a little more specific." He pushed. I sighed. Why did he care? He'd not said a word to me in two weeks.

"Does it matter, its not going to change anything?!" I asked.

"Change what? What you're becoming?!" He exclaimed.

"Please tell me what that it is, I'm dying to know." I replied sarcastically. I didn't care what I was or wasn't becoming.

"Did you even think when you went out and killed that man? You would never have done that before; but you just went and killed him in cold blood." Jim asked looking me in the eye. Something shifted; he was actually scared I'd lost it. I could see the emotions running behind his eyes. All the emotions scared me. I pushed them away.

"Sometimes these things happen, they need dealing with. It wasn't the first time. I was just doing what I was trained to do." I answered numbly. I was a killer and a good one. I didn't like it or even enjoy it, but it's one of the many talent's I'd had to learn working for the government.

"Well, I never trained you to do that. I don't like it, Percy." Jim said, taking my hand in his. I pulled it away.

"I never said you did. I had a whole other life before I met you; it was much darker than anything you've ever exposed me to. I don't need you to like it; I just need you to accept it." I said. I didn't want forgiveness or absolution, just acceptance.

"I haven't exposed you to that sort of thing because I...I don't want you becoming like me. One reason I love you is because you keep me human, but now...I don't know what's happening to you." He told me. The emotions flowing through us both were starting to break our calm facades.

"You've always known there was a darker side to me, something not quite right. Usually it sits in a box locked away in the deepest part of my mind, but sometimes its escapes and I can't stop. Why do think I started taking drugs, I could just escape everything, just let it all float away. The look in your eyes when you understood what I had done, I felt sick and scared." I admitted.

"I guess I overreacted. It isn't really any worse than anything I've done. I just don't want you having to do anything like that. I mean, look at what it's doing to you and Angie. This is what I'm talking about. The more you do this sort of thing, the more it affects you, and your life, and I don't want that happening to you. Please, just promise me you'll try not to do anything like this again." He asked me. His eyes pleaded that I promise. I looked at him before turning back to look outside, I was going to be honest.

"I can't make that promise, if someone hurt you, I wouldn't hesitate. I've fought my entire life to keep my loved ones around me and all people try to do is take them away. I know it affects us, but that's why we have each other. Angie is so good; she doesn't need me in her life. I'm sorry I ran away." I turned to look at him again, offering a small smile.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm just glad you're alright." He answered, returning a smile. He took my hands again, this time I let him keep hold of me. "I'll do my best to make sure you never have to do anything like that again. And before you say that about Angie, maybe you should ask her before you throw away your friendship. She still cares about you, and she took it out on me." He chuckled lightly.

"She said the same about you. You're not going to like this, but I've been working for Mycroft again, he needed help. It actually helped, in odd way it gave me a focus." I admitted.

"Just be careful when you work for him. I know you can take care of yourself, but I still worry about you. In the meantime, do you think you can forgive me enough to come home?" Jim asked. I nodded with a very sheepish smile.

"If you'll have me back. I've really missed you."

"I missed you too, love." He replied.

"I really am so sorry for how I've acted." I apologised. I felt dreadful.

"It's fine." He dismissed, kissing me gently.

"You're too good to me." I smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous. You deserve it." I felt myself tear up at his words. I sniffed and chuckled, wiping my eyes.

"Take me home?" I asked. He nodded. As we stood, he wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"Come on. The house has been lonely without you." Jim hailed us a taxi and we headed home.

We were home in twenty minutes. Jim paid the cabbie and led me to our front door. It felt good to be back, but also strange, just two weeks away and I felt quite removed from the large house. We hung up our coats and made our way to the kitchen. We hadn't said much on the journey home, just kept our hands laced together, that connection reassuring the other person that they were still there.

"So have you actually had a chance to eat the last couple weeks, or should we have dinner?" Jim asked. He was giving me a knowing look.

"Dinner would be nice, I think I last ate on Wednesday. It's been very busy." I said lamely. I knew I was going to get lectured about not eating. Jim shook his head exasperated.

"You know, that's really not healthy." He said coolly.

"I know, I just forgot." I replied quietly. I sat at the counter, feeling a bit useless. I didn't want to cook, but I was kind of hungry. I'd have been happy with just some toast and a cup of tea, but Jim started making soup, the one thing he seemed able to cook and not burn.

"So what exactly has your brother been making you do?" Jim asked scathingly, as he set a steaming bowl of soup in front of me. I dipped some bread in it and took a bite before answering. The soup was good.

"Um, it's more a case of what haven't I done. I seem to have fluctuated from his PA to other less easy jobs." I answered.

"Nothing too dangerous, I hope." Jim enquired. He knew I wouldn't tell him anything, but the fact he asked made me smile.

"I can't tell you that." I said honestly. It was so frustrating that I couldn't tell Jim about what I was doing. Sometimes, I needed someone to talk to, Jim out of anyone in my life would understand.

"It would have been better if you had just lied and said no." Sighed Jim.

"Then you'd know I was lying. If I could tell you everything I would, but it would mean both our heads." I said gently, taking his hand in mine.

"I know, I know." He nodded and pulled his hand away, the movement stung.

We lapsed into a tense silence as we finished our late meal. Jim automatically picked up the plates, bowls and cutlery and placed them in the dishwasher. He stood at the sink, looking out into the dark garden. His shoulders held his unspoken frustration and stress. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I lay my cheek against his shoulder blades.

"I really am sorry I was away for so long, apparently I can still sulk like a two year old." I felt Jim's posture change at my words. He straightened and turned in my arms, looking down at me. He wrapped his arms round my waist.

"I'm sorry I acted rashly. Although, I hadn't blown anything up in a while, I was getting restless." He smirked.

"I noticed. Seriously, it was so obvious. What did Pierce do to upset you so much?" I asked, letting my head rest against his shoulder.

"Well...honestly, you didn't notice? You helped Angie with that little case a few weeks ago, the older couple murdered then the younger woman's body found upstairs. Supposed to look like a double murder/suicide." He paused and I looked up at him and nodded. "The younger woman was Pierce's twin sister, and the old man was their real father, the kids were scandals, so they wouldn't have gotten the inheritance, unless the will was conveniently changed for the inheritance to go into a particular bank account. He was supposed to hand over a portion, he didn't follow through, and so he didn't get any of it. Before you say anything, no I didn't take that job for you and Angie to keep busy." Jim finished. I smiled to myself, I'd been right it was about money.

"I did wonder if it was money. You're getting predictable darling. I know you didn't take it to keep us busy." I told him gently. For anyone with an ounce of sense, you could see Jim's trademark 'gas leak' written all over that crime scene.

"Well, there isn't anything more interesting with having to play nice with Sherlock! I can't mess around with Angie anymore cause you'll get mad at me, and she knows where I live now, so...What else is there?!" Said Jim putting, he almost sounded like he was whining. I smiled at him indulgently.

"Mycroft is always fun to annoy, but I'd rather you not kill him. There are plenty of people out there who need your services." I told him honestly. There really were, you should see some of the e-mails and weird mail we receive.

"It's not the same, though..." Moaned Jim.

"Sweetheart, he'll back soon enough and as long as you don't kill him you can have your fun." I consoled, sounding like a mother soothing a disappointed child, but in that moment, I was dealing with an overgrown child.

"Fine. I don't know why he's being so boring like that…" Jim narrowed his eyes at me and asked: "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I haven't had time to think about, let alone help Sherlock. I would've told you if I had spoken to him." I defended slightly annoyed at his accusation. I stepped away from him.

"Why do you think I did something?!" I asked a little more forcefully than it should've been.

"Sorry, I was just kidding." Apologised Jim. I smiled at him letting him know I hadn't taken it too personally and padded out of the kitchen to the living room. I flopped onto the sofa. Jim sat next to me. I laid my head against the back of the sofa and closed my eyes, I felt content and relaxed.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while, you need some time off. You don't actually work for Mycroft, so you don't have any obligation to do all this for him." Suggested Jim, if only it was that easy.

"Well I kind of do work for him, I don't necessarily get paid, but I never officially resigned, I just told him to stick his little jobs where the sun doesn't shine. It's really complicated and I'd love some time off, but it's not going to happen." I answered. In truth I did get paid, it was just under the radar, a bit like my position in Mycroft's office; I was part of his personal attaché.

"If he isn't careful, I'll make it happen." Frowned Jim. I knew he was serious, if Mycroft pushed me further, he would have Jim to answer too and it would get very…messy. I snuggled up to him to try and calm him down, he was always more relaxed when we were physically touching.

"You say the sweetest things. If it gets too much I'll just yell at him and leave." I smiled, I could handle it, and I didn't want Jim or Mycroft to get hurt.

"Alright. Don't let him guilt you into anything, either." He chided, kissing my hair.

"I'll try not to. You know other than basically being his post lady; this is the first time I've worked for him since we started dating. When I fell for you, that's when I quit." I admitted. My admission was supposed to be romantic, but it fell flat. Jim stared at me looking confused and hurt.

So, when you marry me, that is when you start up again?" He asked incredulously. I sat up to look at him.

"It wasn't intentional, I was in a bad mood, he offered me a distraction. At least I don't have to do what I used to do now I'm married." I defended. The morning after I accepted the job looking after the North Korean, I refused to go back to how my life was before. No more honey traps, seductions, no sleeping with assets for information. I was married and would be faithful to my husband. Mycroft argued, I just threatened to leave and magically got my way.

"Let's not talk about that. The point is, don't work yourself too hard." Dismissed Jim. He knew a little of my past dealings, because of the whole Sebastian incident before we got married. He didn't like hearing about it, talking about it or thinking about it.

"I'll always come home to you, I promise." I told sincerely.

"You'd better." He smiled. We kissed and for that moment, all of the bad feelings and crap that had been daily life in the last two weeks, ebbed away.

"Who else would have me?" I smirked.

"It doesn't matter, you're mine. Remember, I don't like sharing." Jim smirked half playful and half serious.

"I'm not sharing you either!" I flirted.

"Good." Nodded Jim and kissed me again. I giggled coquettishly.

"I love it when you go all cave man." I admitted huskily.

"Is that sarcasm or are you serious?" Jim asked confused. I stood up, quickly kissed his lips and ran to the door, I turned as said:

"If you catch me you can find out..." I ran upstairs laughing. I heard quick footsteps behind me.

We lost ourselves in one another and reconnected. In the morning life wouldn't be perfect, it wouldn't have magically sorted itself out, but we were on the road to recovery.


	44. Chapter 42 - Girls Gone Wild

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Been working like crazy. As ever, I own nothing except Percy, and no copyright infringement isintended. The always awesome **naturerocs** owns Angie.

* * *

Chapter 42 - Girls Gone Wild

It was so nice being home. I hadn't really understood how much I missed it until I was back and reflected upon the time spent away. Waking up in bed with Jim beside me, it was blissful. I felt warm and safe and loved. I got up quietly, leaving Jim to sleep and sat in the window seat of our bedroom with my book. I was reading _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. I had just got the part where Pip first meets Miss Havisham when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up seeing a slightly dishevelled Jim and grinned.

"Morning." I said with a giggle. Jim's hair was a total mess; in fact he looked thoroughly mussed up. It was nice. "Umm...nice hair..."

"I could say the same for you." Quipped Jim, and with a very sexy smirk. God, I loved this man. I hadn't seen my reflection in the mirror, but I assumed I had equally messed up hair.

"You're the one that likes my crazy hair. I was thinking of cutting it short and dying it pink." I replied in an off-handed manner, like it was something very normal and mundane.

"Don't you dare." Exclaimed Jim. He looked horrified at my suggestion. He gently ran his hand through some lose strands of my hair.

"Why not, it's my hair?!" I challenged and then giggled at Jim's continued look of horror. "Relax darling, I was joking."

"Good. You're perfect just the way you are." He replied. He looked relieved and leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I couldn't help blushing. Jim knew how to make me melt into a puddle of goo with just a look.

"Who are you and what have you done with my evil genius of a husband?" I grinned as Jim pulled me onto his lap.

"He took the day off. Just for you." He replied, kissing my neck. I let my head fall back onto Jim's shoulder, enjoying being in his arms again.

"I'm shocked and flattered." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm taking the week off, I just want to spend time at home, with you." I said honestly. I wasn't going into work, or picking up my phone unless it was Angie. I just wanted to be with my husband in our home.

"Sounds like a plan." Jim smiled. I knew we had things to sort out and talk through, but we would fix ourselves just like we always did. People didn't understand why Jim and I worked, but it was moments like this when we could be playful and laugh together and connect to each other that kept us strong. Even though we could argue and blaze like fire we balanced each other. I turned my head and looked at my husband, he looked slimmer than normal. He hadn't been eating properly.

"I ask out of love and concern of you, have you bought any food in the last three weeks?" This might seem like random question to ask a grown man, but for the many talents and abilities Jim had, cooking baffled him. He could burn water.

"Uh, a bit. Mostly just grabbed a bite out somewhere." He replied sheepishly.

"You are so talented, but cooking defeats you. Shall I go shopping later; I'm kind of hungry." I asked.

"Only if you want to. I have missed your amazing cooking."

"Of course, I've been very neglectful of late, can't have my husband going hungry. Although, I am craving junk food, so don't expect miracles." I grinned. I had a craving for Chinese food. Jim laughed.

"Alright, whatever you want. As long as you're eating." He replied.

"I am not that bad, I had an apple yesterday." I defended. I did eat, just not three times a day everyday. I was used to it.

"For the whole day?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why?" I retorted confused.

"Really?" He asked again. I started to feel guilty.

"Yeah, I got distracted." I answered sheepishly.

"Percy, you know you need to eat more than that." Chastised Jim. He was worried about me, and I knew that, perhaps that's why I felt the need to defend myself.

"At least I ate something instead of nothing. I've gotten used to you reminding me, and because I cook for you, I usually pick at something when I'm cooking or I eat with you. When I'm on my own I forget and get distracted by stuff. Work doesn't really allow for sleeping or eating or fun."

"Well then, you need to work less and spend more time with me. See how well that works out?" Jim told me with a smirk. He squeezed my waist and kissed me again. I happily returned his kiss.

"That is a very good plan. I think I'll keep you around." I grinned.

"Good."

"Come on, we better get up, you have work to do and I need find us food." I said firmly, if we didn't get up now, we never would. Though it was a hugely tempting thought. Jim looked like I'd kicked his puppy. I could tell he had work to do because his phone kept buzzing with e-mails and messages, that and you couldn't see the surface of his desk form the paper work. "Don't give me that look; I usually know what you're working on before you do. Keep Seb away from me please."

"I promise. He should have texted me by now. God knows what the idiot's doing." He sighed. He sounded frustrated and a little bored, a potent mix when it came to Jim.

"Probably hooking up with a girl, that's what he usually does when he's not irritating me, or stalking Angie or being an idiot for a living. Sorry, I hate him." I quipped. I tried not to sound to bitter, but I loathed the man.

"It's fine, love. I promise I'll keep him away from you."

"Thank you darling. Now up, come on. You take longer to get ready than I do." I smirked, wriggling away from Jim, just far enough that he couldn't reach me.

"Well, I've got to look good. You look amazing naturally, so..." He trailed of giving me another sexy smirk; I had to use every ounce of will power not to fall back into his arms.

"You always do my love. " I grinned and quickly went out of temptations reach into the kitchen to see how little food there was.

As I'd suspected the cupboards and fridge were practically empty apart from four bottles of beer, three bottles of win, a rogue bottle of champagne and some mouldy bread. Did we drink too much? As I made my way back upstairs I heard Jim rummaging in the wardrobe, I slipped into the bathroom and showered. I dried off, cleaned my teeth and put my dressing gown on. As I left the bathroom I was met with the sight of Jim half dressed, his shirt still undone. He really was sent to torment me, but it was a sight worth seeing. I steeled my nerve and walked into our wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and plain camisole and added a black and white striped jumper. It was warm and comfy. I left my hair down and decided to forego any make-up. I made the bed and tidied up our room, the trial of clothes from the night before still strewn across the floor, and got my bag together. I checked over my mental shopping list, grabbed my green converse and a jacket and kissed Jim on my out.

I got back from doing dome food shopping and was putting away the last of the tins when I heard someone enter the kitchen. I turned to see who it was. I saw Angie, looking absolutely devastated about something. She stuttered my name before she broke down again.

"Hey Ang…" I cut myself off on seeing Angie's expression.

"P…Percy?" She questioned.

"Oh, sweetie, what's happened?" I asked. I led Angie to a chair and sat opposite her.

"I…I…did something really, really, horribly stupid." Angie cried.

"Come and sit down, tell me what's happened." I walked over and took her arm and led her over to a stool. Angie sat and drew another shaky breath.

"Uh…Seb…we…oh god…" She started crying again.

"What's he done?" I asked with a frown. All sorts of scenarios were running through my mind.

"He…he came over last night, and we…uh, we…" She shook her head. "I can't even say it…"

"Did you sleep together?" I asked quietly, closing my eyes in fear and acceptance. I knew this would and could happen. I was a little shocked, and a tad annoyed of Sherlock's behalf, but I knew ho unhappy Angie was, and I could see just how much she regretted it. She needed her friend, not any judgement. Angie nodded and the sobs began again.

"Sherlock's never gonna forgive me…" She sobbed.

"He's never going to know." I smiled. I wouldn't tell him. If Angie told him, it would be her choice.

"I just…I can't believe I did that. Why did I do it?!" She asked angrily, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's alright, Ang. Do you want it to happen again?" I asked gently, rubbing her back. I had to ask that question. I would support her regardless of her choice, I'd told her this before. In some ways it would make her life easier to date Moran. Although, I don't think she'd ever be truly happy with him. Sherlock brought something out in Angie that made her shine form the inside out.

"No!" Exclaimed Angie.

"Okay, I was just checking." I put my hands up defensively.

"Oh, he is never going to leave me alone now." She groaned.

"He might? I hate to say this, but now he's got what he wanted, he might leave you be?" I shrugged.

"Or he might use it as 'proof' that I still have feelings for him." She frowned.

"You don't though, it was a one night mistake." I frowned and looked away. I remembered the same mistake I'd made. It had nearly cost me everything that made me happy. "Sadly, we've all been there."

Angie moaned and rubbed my forehead, almost like she was trying to erase the memory. I put my arm around her.

"I know, sweetie, I know. We'll face this together, you're not alone."

"Thanks." Angie nodded.

"Any time." I smiled a little.

Just as Angie had started to calm down, Moran walked in, still all smiles. I hated his stupid face and cocky attitude. This was my home, not his.

"Morning, Princess." He greeted, I shot him a look of pure hatred. He stopped as he saw Angie and his smile grew wider. "And my beautiful Angel…" Angie jumped up and took a step back, retreating as far away form him as possible. I didn't blame her.

"Stay away from me." She spat.

"Shut up, Seb. Go and play, we're busy." I glared at him. He ignored me and started walking towards Angie.

"Come on, Angel, you don't really mean that. After last night…" He said lasciviously.

"Especially after last night." She frowned. Jim shouted for Moran. He still didn't move. I crossed my arms defensively.

"I think you're being summoned, Sebastian. Don't keep him waiting, he's not in the best of moods."

"Don't worry about our business, Princess." He said, looking me up and down.

"It's not worry, it's a warning." I smiled sarcastically. Jim stormed in, looking aggravated. I tired to warn him. Moran would probably be worse than useless today. Poor Jim.

"What is taking so long? Moran, now!" Jim demanded. Moran smiled darkly.

"Sorry, boss. Just saying hello. I'll see you later, Angel." He winked and started to leave.

"No." Dismissed Angie firmly.

"You don't really mean that." Seb smirked. He was so full of himself.

"Yes, I really do." Sniped Angie, she was getting annoyed too. He smiled and started to say something, when Jim yelled for him again, and he finally left.

"I hope Jim skins him." I mumbled. I looked up at Angie and realised I'd said that out loud. "Sorry. How about we go for a run, take your mind off everything? Loser buys dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Angie nodded; I could see she wanted to be out of the house. Angry Jim and Moran in close proximity was making her nervous.

"You do know you're going to win, I can't keep up with you." I smiled. I couldn't, especially after my overdose, I was still fast and fit, but I just couldn't keep pace with Angie when she got running.

"Well, I'm not exactly in the best mood today, so…" She shrugged. She was getting more and more distracted.

"Dinner is on me regardless!" I announced. Money wasn't exactly an issue for me and she had enough to worry about than paying for dinner.

"Thanks." She smiled a little.

"Come on, I've got some spare running stuff you can wear, we'll go out the back, Seb won't see us. I'll text Jim as we leave." I offered. I text him to let him know we were going out and not to worry or wait up for us, also not to tell Seb, I may have included a death threat too, Jim would know I was joking...right?

"Okay, thanks."

"Anytime! Jim says he'll keep Seb busy. Come on, round Hyde Park?" I smiled.

"Sure." She shrugged again.

We quickly changed, snuck out over the garden wall and started out run. We kept an even pace, but didn't talk, just focused on working out the stress. We did two laps of the park and finally feeling like we'd had enough we decided to take a walk. I looked at Angie, and she seemed so sad, she needed cheering up.

"I know a great place in Chinatown, good food and stays open late." I offered.

"That's fine." She shrugged. Angie was just not interested in life. We waked for another five minutes and reached Chinatown, I steered Angie through the crowds and to the restaurant. We sat at a booth looking out onto the busting streets and ordered some food. We lapsed into more silence.

"It's going to be alright, Ang." I said gently.

"Yeah….I'm sorry, I'm not the best company right now." Angie nodded.

"It's fine. Honestly, the quiet's nice." I smiled. I just watched the people rushing by, I could see their lives and secrets as they passed. I wished I couldn't. I didn't take the same pleasure in deducing people as Mycroft and particularly Sherlock did. Sometimes it was incredibly useful and occasionally fun, but generally it was tedious and distracting.

"You didn't actually tell Jim to kill Seb?" Asked Angie, glancing at me warily.

"Umm…" I evaded.

"Did you?" She asked again. I smiled a little.

"Sort of…" I trailed off.

"You think he will?" Angie asked, almost hopefully.

"Probably not, sadly." I sighed.

"Shame." Said Angie, also sighing.

"I know. If Seb did something to me, he'd be dead. Seb may end up having a rather hard time, though." I said casually. Seb knew he couldn't and wouldn't get away with doing anything to me, but Angie wasn't technically under the same 'protection'.

"That's the problem, though. He didn't do anything _to_ me. I was perfectly willing, and that's what's killing me." She frowned. I nodded.

"He does have that effect sometimes. Don't beat yourself up about it, you share a long past together." Unbidden memories flashed before my eyes. Not just the incident in Wales, but form before, memories long ago buried.

"Too long." Angie moaned.

"You know this doesn't change anything between us, I still love you regardless!" I smiled.

"Thanks." Angie replied with a hint of a smile.

"Always." I said.

We left the restaurant and again wondered through the streets of Chinatown and Soho; it was packed, surprisingly so for a Thursday night, but then again, London never stops.

"I think I need a drink." Sighed Angie. I was startled by her admission, but nodded.

"Are you sure?" Angie Nodded. "If you're sure, there are some good places round here."

"Sounds good. I don't want to think right now." She replied. I smiled and grabbed her arm and started pulling me in another direction.

"I'll look after you. Come on, the Garrick Arms isn't far, it's a good pub."

"Let's go." Nodded Angie, she looked slightly more like herself. I was so leased I thought to bring my wallet.

We walked in and went to the far end of the bar, away from the main crowd, it was slightly easier to hear and there was a little room to breath. Neither of us needed to be groped either. I looked at Angie.

"Tonight is on me, you just enjoy yourself." I told her.

"Thanks." She smiled. I was surprised she didn't argue.

"What are you drinking?" I asked. Angie sighed and looked at the variety of bottles behind the bar.

"I think I need something strong. Let's try whiskey." I raised an eyebrow in shock. Whiskey Angie, really?!

"Sure?" I asked.

"I'm a Watson, and part Irish. What do you expect?" She retorted. I wonder if Jim knew Angie was part Irish? I pushed that thought away and caught the bar tender's attention.

"Very true. A whiskey, straight up, and a large glass of wine, rosé." I paid for the drinks and nodded at my best friend. "Here you go, Ang. Cheers!"

"Thanks." She smiled and then downed about half the glass in one gulp. I stared at Angie.

"Whoa, Ang, slow down." She coughed a little and nodded. I don't think she'd ever drunk whiskey before.

"Yeah…it's been a while since I've actually had a drink. Well, something this strong, at least." I smiled at her sympathetically. I turned on my stool and surveyed the crowd. This was occasion where my family quirk of reading people could be fun.

"I know. Want to play a game?" I asked.

"Depends what it is." Angie looked at me warily.

"Well, do you want to be able to deduce like Sherlock?" I asked.

"I am as good as him." Defended Angie, she stood a little straighter, apparently quite affronted that I doubter her skills.

"Okay, a little competition. We'll each choose a random person for the other and deduce their life stories, or you can lie and make it up and the challenge is to spot the lie." I explained. Angie looked at me for a second longer and then nodded.

"Uh, okay…"

I smiled and looked around.

"See the guy by the window, tall, blonde hair? What do you see?" I offered. I wanted to distract Angie, I hoped this would work, also hopefully slow down her drinking. Although what did strike me, was this was the first time Angie and I had gone out drinking together.

Angie turned around and looked at the guy I'd pointed out for a minute, soaking up every detail. I also wanted to see how good Angie was.

The man was in his early twenties, dyed blond hair and tinted eyebrows. He was fashionably dressed and the clothes were expensive. His jacket was well tailored, it had a McQueen label at least he had good taste. He had a pad and pencil on his table, but he wasn't taking notes. He made specific marks, he was drawing or sketching, it appeared to figure drawing, but not fine art, probably fashion.

He wore a silver band on his left ring finger, so married, but not happily, the ring was dull, uncared for. Another man joined him; they sat close, were friendly, flirtatious with each other. So they were lovers. Obvious really, just look at the body language. The two men were having an affair. The designer's wife was considerably older than him, he'd married for money, power and security, but she didn't know his predilection for young men. The lover was an accountant. You can spot them by the way they do their shoelaces.

Angie turned to me, nodded and said. "He's a fashion designer who's cheating on his wife with that man sitting next to him."

"He is." I grinned. She chose a person for me to read and so it went on, we worked our way round the bar. I had to admit Angie was really good. She'd obviously learnt tricks form watching Sherlock, perhaps he taught her a few tricks, but she had areal talent. If Sherlock ever put her down again I'd kick him and Angie and I would set up our own rival consulting detective business.

The drinks flowed and we laughed, danced and at some point went partying with a rugby club. After leaving the first pub we started in the night became a haze of alcohol, giggles and stupid antics. There was a taxi ride home and problems with opening the front door. We stumbled into the house an ended up in the living room. This, for some unknown reason, caused much hilarity.

"What? Percy, are you drunk? Do you know what time it is?" Jim asked. He seemed annoyed.

"I was helping Angie out." I smiled.

"With what?" Asked Moran, looking between us both. I think he was having lewd thoughts.

"Whatever we want." Frowned Angie.

"Yeah! Girl power, Ang!" I smiled and we high fived, which made us descend into giggles again.

"It's 4am, Percy." Reprimanded Jim.

"Eh, it's not like I sleep much." I shrugged.

"We've been having more fun than sleeping." Nodded Angie her words slurring.

"I'm sure." Moran drawled, rolling his eyes.

"It was more fun than sleeping with you." Angie quipped. Moran started at her and I turned to Angie.

"So much fun. I miss our fun. This is boring." I slurred. I could feel my balance failing, the room was spinning.

"You think they're still open?" Angie asked. I gasped.

"I know other places that are! We can keep dancing...ooh, karaoke!" I suggested, at that moment it seemed like the best idea.

"Oh, we didn't even do karaoke! We can't end the night without that!" Agreed Angie, she was a fun drunk!

"Saints preserve me. Come on, ladies; let's get you some water. Some help, Seb." Jim sighed.

"Yeah, I think your night's over, Angie." He nodded and walked towards Angie.

"Don't tell me what to do." She spat, yanking her arm away form him. I tried to glare at him, but I had a song stuck in my head.

"Dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen..." I stopped and looked at Moran and Angie. "Yeah, don't tell her what to do, you don't own her."

"I'm just trying to help her." Seb frowned.

"You're the one who needs help." Angie scoffed.

"Good one, Ang. Yeah, professional help." I laughed and snorted a little.

"No, I meant help digging his grave." Angie told me. We laughed again. Jim came closer and wrapped a supporting arm round my waist, I felt my stomach fill with butterflies, he was trying to keep me still and upright. I felt desire for my husband race through me.

_I'll add, I thought I looked sexy; I've been assured I was too drunk to walk unaided and was next to useless at doing anything that involved speaking or moving. I was a total mess. _

"Love, drink some water and we'll get you to bed." He shook his head and said to himself. "Percy with a hangover, this is not going to be pleasant."

"Come on, Ang, we need to get you home." Moran suggested. I wanted to fight this suggestion, but Jim's hands on my waist were distracting me.

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with you." Angie shouted.

"No, Angie is my friend. Leave her alone." I slurred.

"I'm not gonna do anything to her." Seb Sighed

"No, you trick me into doing it willingly." Angie cried.

"No, you're not, she's too vulnerable. She's staying here." Jim said firmly. Oh I loved him when he was being authoritarian.

"We should do this more often, Ang, it was fun!" I grinned.

"Yeah. I thought we were gonna go out and do karaoke?" Angie smiled.

"Yeah, ooh, I can play us a song!" I suggested. Moran shook his head.

"You're done for the night. Come on, upstairs." Seb suggested. I poked my tongue out at him.

"No, Percy's gonna play a song!" Angie protested. Jim closed his eyes and sighed.

"Persephone!" Jim demanded. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oops! I'm in trouble." I started giggling.

"Bed, now. Go." Jim ordered.

"Only if you join me." I smiled at him and giggled suggestively. Jim sighed and looked at me.

"Fine. I'll help Angie and be with you." I nodded and made my way to the stairs, I kept tripping up.

"Angie, you need to get some rest." Moran said firmly. He made his way closer to Angie.

"Get your hands off me before I punch you." Angie threatened.

"Angie, come on. Let's get you to bed." Jim offered gently. Angie reacted just as badly to him as she had to Moran.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, either." Angie retorted.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Angie, I'm trying to help you." Jim said.

"No, you killed Sherlock. You don't hurt people, you make them hurt themselves." She accused and made her way towards the door. Jim was getting frustrated.

"Do you want to sleep with Percy instead? Go on up."" Jim sighed, indicating the slow progression his heavily inebriated wife was making.

"I know where it is, don't push me. Damn men always wanting to be in control." Angie moaned.

"Go to bed, Angie." Ordered Jim. He'd had enough. It had been a very tedious day, and Percy had been right, Seb had been useless.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Demanded Angie. She swayed feeling dizzy. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I'm going to bed before I pass out."

How we both ended up in bed and not on the floor is a miracle, but we both slept soundly, neither of us remember getting to bed or how we woke up together, but we did and we were safe, according to Jim, that was all that mattered.


	45. Chapter 43 - The Hangover

AN: Hello lovely readers! Sorry it's been awhile...I got distracted going to Comic-Con in London. Yes, it was amazing and ridiculous fun!

A quick and eternal thank you to **naturerocs** who let me join in and introduce Angie to Percy!

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 43 – The Hangover

Urgh. Why am I awake? I have to be in some form of purgatory to be forced back to the land of the living. Whatever the time was, it was too early. My head is pounding. Why are there elephants tap dancing inside my skull? I could feel someone next to me and I really hoped it was Jim and I really hoped he felt half as bad as I did. If it wasn't, well, I really didn't remember anything. I tried to move and gave up as waves of dizziness and confusion hit me. I couldn't remember getting to bed; at least we, or I made it home. I felt mildly calmer knowing I was in my own bed. I didn't feel the residual effects of any drugs, which was another plus point. I tired opening my eyes and the assaulting light was too offensive so I quickly shut them again. I felt the person next to me moving again, obviously beginning to wake up. I heard my name.

"Oww...my head...Percy?" Enquired the other person, Jim sounded more feminine than usual, but I honestly didn't care.

"Hmm...Jim, go away." I groaned. The body next to me proceeded to shake me awake.

"Percy, it's Angie. Wake up." She demanded. I cracked my eyes open again and looked up frowning, I was so confused.

"Huh...what? Why are you in my bed?" I asked. I was really lost.

"I have no idea." Angie replied.

"I'm getting dancing and a hot blonde guy." I frowned, trying to think of what we'd gotten up to.

"What?" Asked Angie just as confused.

"It's all I can remember. God my head." I moaned. I felt like death warmed up.

"I remember...uh, I think I remember the blonde guy, but I don't really remember dancing." She frowned; Angie was trying to piece together what happened last night. I don't think either of us would successfully remember much.

"My whole body hurts. What were we doing last night?" I moaned as I rolled over.

"We went to a pub..." Angie said. I looked at her surprised.

"You drank? You hate alcohol. What, why did I let you drink?" I asked. This whole situation was backwards.

"I think I wanted to get my mind off Moran. I remember something about whiskey...but I remember something fruit flavoured later on...I didn't get a margarita, did I?" She shrugged looking worried.

"That explains why we were drinking. I remember wine...lots of wine. I think we ended up in a cocktail bar. You were dancing on a table." I remembered. Hazy moments were coming back to me. I remembered laughter.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Angie asked her eye widening in shock.

"I think I filmed it. When I remember where my phone is I'll look." I admitted. I felt kind of bad.

"Oh, thanks. I swear you'd better delete it." Threatened Angie.

"We'll have to watch it first. I haven't been this hung-over in a while. You are a bad influence on me Angela Watson." I smirked. We must have had fun to both be in such a state. That and Moran really does drive a person to alcoholism.

"Don't blame this on me. You know that your one responsibility for me is to keep me from doing stuff like that. You recommended the pub." Angie frowned.

"For a quiet drink to ease the tension not getting so drunk we can't remember what we did. I think I told you whiskey was a bad idea." I defended.

"I only had one. I believe you ordered the second round." She countered.

"I said I'd pay for the drinks, you ordered the second round." I argued.

"Alright, look, there's no point in arguing about it, we're both at fault, we didn't have to drink anything." She sighed.

"You're right." I smiled. "I think we had fun though."

"I don't know. Everyone always forgets about the hangover that comes with it." Groaned Angie.

"It's true. This isn't the worst hangover I've had and I'm sure it won't be the last. Although I refuse to move or see daylight." I said. I was adamant that moving was unnecessary and I knew it would be painful. I could be very naughty and text Jim and ask him to bring me a cup of tea. I laughed inside; he would be less than impressed. I bet I had a lot of grovelling to do when I finally faced him.

"I haven't had a hangover like this since Uni." Frowned Angie. She closed her eyes lying back against the pillows.

"Was that also induced by some Moran related incident?" I asked cynically. He was a bad person for Angie to be around.

"He took me on a cruise and insisted that I looked seasick, and said a margarita would help." She frowned at me and sighed. I nodded.

"Ah. Right. Well I do remember margaritas being bought. They were pink." I replied.

"I think I remember pink." Answered Angie.

"How did I end up in bed? I remember the taxi, then waking up." I asked. Angie seemed to remember slightly more than I did. If I had been drinking wine and then had cocktails I could have done just about anything and wouldn't remember.

"Don't ask me, I don't even remember leaving the bar." Angie shrugged.

"Right. I think Jim let us in." I winced.

"Okay..."

"The real world is too loud, I'm staying in bed." I closed my eyes and frowned. I wasn't ready or in the mood to face life. My legs didn't seem to be responding to my brain's order to move either.

"Okay. Good idea." Nodded Angie. We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I started dozing off and Jim popped into my mind. I rolled onto my side and looked at Angie.

"Do you think Jim will be a bit upset with us?" I asked. I had no idea how we behaved last night.

"How should I know? It depends on how we acted last night, and considering we were drunk, who knows?" Angie shrugged she seemed less than bothered.

"That's not helpful." I frowned. We fell silent again. This silence was more tense. After a few minutes, and my stomach telling me it wanted food, I looked at Angie again.

"Angie...I'm hungry." I whined.

"Yeah, me too." She nodded.

"Shall we attempt to find food?" I asked. It sounded like it would be hard, but my hunger was mounting.

"I don't think it would kill us to get up for that." Smirked Angie. I pulled myself up; I was far lazier than Angie.

"Nope and I'm craving a bacon sandwich. Do you want something to change into?" I asked. Angie shook her head and rolled out of bed.

"I think I'm fine for now, thanks." She said.

"Okay, give me a second." I asked as I went in search of a jumper and found Jim's university hoodie. It was warm and smelt of him. I came out of the wardrobe with a smile.

"Let's hunt for food!" I grinned.

We slowly made our way down to the kitchen and I started rummaging through the cupboards.

Angie sat on a stool and looked deep in thought.

"I think I want a fried egg sandwich." She requested. I nodded and pulled out the eggs, butter and ketchup from the fridge. I started cooked. The smell of food was so good. A few minutes later, Jim walked in smirking at us. I smiled at him. He seemed to be in a good mood, this was a good sign.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?" He smirked. Jim came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"How are the heads?" He asked.

"Shh. Too loud." I winced.

"You two were out of it last night. I was worried, Percy." Jim said seriously. That pang of guilt swiped through me again.

"Sorry. Things escalated. It really was just supposed to be a quiet drink. Can we talk about this later, we're hungry." I asked, sounding very pathetic. Jim nodded, but he looked less pleased.

"Fine. We I'll talk about it though. You both need water and aspirin." He ordered. I smiled.

"My hero. Ang, did you say you wanted eggs?" I asked.

"Yes, please." She nodded.

"Coffee, tea? I know I need very strong coffee right now." I moaned. I was a bit useless when I was hung-over. If you ever meet Jim, ask him, as long as he's not working. In fact, don't ask Jim; ask Angie or John. Even ask Mycroft, he's seen me hungover more times than I care to remember, but don't ask Jim, unless you already know him.

"I think coffee is a good idea, thanks." Nodded Angie. She was lying on the counter with her head resting on her arms. I made us both very strong coffee and added four sugars to mine. I handed Angie a mug and a plate. She smiled in thanks. Jim had disappeared, probably to find us painkillers. I set down a huge mound of egg and bacon sandwiches. It looked and smelled amazing.

"Enjoy." I said enthusiastically as I dug into a bacon sandwich, it was heaven.

"Thanks." She smiled a little.

Jim walked back in and set some pills on the counter in front of us. I beamed at him, picking up two of the tablets and downing them with my coffee. Classy doesn't cover it. Jim smiled me. He'd seen this dozens of times, but that probably didn't make it any better.

"Here are your painkillers. So what caused your night drunkenness?" Jim enquired.

"I love you more than normal, thank you. Ang, you can take that question." I said as I bit into an egg sandwich.

"Usually the cause of drunkenness is alcohol. Thought it was obvious." Frowned Angie.

"So witty, Angie. Why do I have the feeling Seb's name is going to be mentioned?!" He answered looking at Angie expectantly. Seb was in for a world of pain.

"Because you would be right." Spat Angie.

"What's he done now?" Jim groaned.

"Quite frankly, it's none of your business. It's my own personal problem that I will deal with myself." Snapped Angie. I frowned at her. I know she was upset about sleeping with Seb, but Jim was just trying to be friendly.

"Ang, he's only trying to help. No need to bite anyone's head off." I replied.

"It is none of his business." Angie bit back.

"Okay, fine. Sorry." I sighed. Jim glanced between us and stepped back.

"I'll leave you girls to your hangovers. Find me later Percy?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied with a smile. Jim turned and left, looking a bit upset.

"Wow, what's got you so grouchy?" I asked. I knew she had a slight problem with Jim, but she was usually polite.

"Sorry. But there is no way I'm telling him of all people why all this happened." She frowned.

"Fine, but you were being rude. He really was just trying to help." I replied.

"Sorry, it's just a natural reaction. You keep forgetting that I'm used to a completely different side of him than you are. He starts asking me questions, I get defensive." Angie defended.

"I know, I know, but he really isn't that bad when you get to know him. I understand why, it's fine. He won't take it personally." I sighed. Jim was a complex person, at home he was goofy and lovely and very normal, at work he was terrifying and brilliant and slightly unhinged. Angie cast me a furtive glance.

"No offense, but I don't really plan on getting to know him." She grumbled.

"It's fine." I dismissed. I really wished she would. It hurt, but it was a difficult situation to say the least.

"It's still just too weird." Angie said quietly.

"Want to talk about the whole Moran thing? We didn't talk much last night, you know with the drinking." I asked, ignoring the Jim topic.

"Are you still gonna make me if I say no?" She frowned, apparently really not in the mood to talk about it.

"No, but it'd appreciate it if you just opened up to me." I said honestly. I knew what had happened, I could read it on her clothes, in her body language and Seb's, but she didn't need some mental deduction she needed her friend.

"I don't know. I was stupid and made a horrible, horrible mistake that I hate myself for." She sighed and shook her head. I looked at her for a minute and sighed.

"Come here." I went over and hugged her. "It's done, it's over and we pretend it never happened."

"Thanks. And that's the last straw, I'm done with him, there's nothing even to talk about, I'm done. I'd be really happy if I never see him again, but if I do, I'm giving him that stupid necklace back. Maybe he'll get the message. I doubt it, but it's worth a try." Smiled Angie.

"I'll be right by your side if you need it." I nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're my best friend Ang, we might not always agree on some things, but I'll never let you suffer alone through something like this." I smiled.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I'd do without you." Said Angie.

"You'd be fine. We survived without each other for a while. It was terribly dull though!" I laughed.

"Well, not really, but it's still a lot better that we're reunited." Angie shrugged.

"It is."

We ploughed our way through a lot of sandwiches and a whole pot of coffee, both full and more awake. I did feel better. I stood up. I had to go and speak to my husband. He deserved and explanation and an apology. I'd only been home for two nights, one was spent out drinking with my best friend, and I knew he'd understand, but we needed to talk.

"Well, I think I'll go find Jim. I think he deserves at least a partial explanation of what happened last night." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll clean up here." Nodded Angie.

"You don't have to do that, Ang." I replied. She was a guest.

"It's fine. Besides, cleaning will keep my mind off my enormous headache." Smirked Angie.

"If you insist." I smiled and left to seek out Jim. I checked his study, the living room and the library and couldn't find him, I eventually found in him sat at the piano. I sat next to him on the wide bench.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Thanks for trying earlier, I know it's difficult, Angie doesn't mean to be tense, she just doesn't know you like I do." I said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I know, and it's fine. We don't have the best history; I guess she doesn't want to fix that. Oh well. I don't suppose you're going to tell me what spurred last night?" He asked. He sounded hurt.

"Angie was miserable, we went for a run, got some food and we went to the pub, we just got carried away." I said simply. That is what happened; I just can't remember the details.

"And that's all?" He asked.

"Yeah, well there was dancing as well." I smirked.

"Well, the way you were acting last night...Percy, you didn't..." He trailed off. I looked up at him confused.

"Didn't what?" I asked.

"You didn't take any drugs, did you?" He asked. I was taken a back. We'd obviously been bad for him to have asked me that.

"What?! No. I was with Angie. I'd never do that in front of her." I said quietly. "I promise, I'm clean. I drank way too much, but I did nothing else." I said looking him in the eye.

"Alright, sorry. I just worry about you." He said. He ran a thumb across my cheek. I brought my hand up to cover his.

"It's fine. I know you do. I'm sorry about last night. Were we really that bad?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I've seen you worse. You were being very...playful, and goofy." He chuckled. Oh dear. "Angie was being more stubborn than usual." He smirked.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not? I don't think Angie can be more stubborn?!" I smiled back.

"It was...interesting last night." He said gently, but his expression told me how bad it was.

"Oh God, just tell me." I groaned.

"I was trying to get you to go to bed, but you didn't want to go unless I went with you." He smirked. He looked quite pleased.

"Oh right. Like you didn't enjoy that?! I'll admit it was probably fairly unattractive. Was Seb with you when we came in?" I asked. That would explain Angie's reactions.

"Yeah, he wasn't much help though. He wasn't trying anything, but he wasn't much help." Jim said wryly. I could imagine.

"He's so annoying. Was he flirting with Angie?" I asked worried. Seb was beginning to push his luck. I then had a sudden thought. "Please tell me he didn't flirt with me?" I asked. Again dreading the answer.

"He'd be dead right now if he'd flirted with you." Jim answered darkly. He pulled me close to him so my back was against his chest, his arm wrapped possessively round my waist. "No, he didn't flirt with Angie; I think he was a little shocked."

"You do know he flirts with me when you're not around?!" I told him. Jim just sighed. Sorry Seb, but the only man I want to flirt with me is my husband. "Shocked? He's seen us drunk before, maybe not together, but it's not totally unheard of." I said cynically. Shocked. I think he didn't like the idea that Angie and I cold have fun without him and that Angie would want to forget him.

"I don't know I was kind of preoccupied dealing with you." Jim replied.

"Thank you for looking after me, and Angie, you are a wonderful husband." I smiled, turning my head to kiss him.

"I know." He smiled. I smirked and shook my head. Jim chuckled behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Last night, Angie didn't want me anywhere near her because I 'killed' Sherlock." Jim smirked. I nodded in understanding. Yeah that makes sense.

"Well you did, after shooting yourself. I still haven't forgiven you for that." I said firmly.

"Well, obviously, there was no harm done." Jim said playfully. He placed a kiss on my neck.

"That's not the point. I mean I get that you two are rivals, but ruining him and then forcing him to fake his own suicide whilst his loved ones watched?! How do you think it would've felt the other way, if I'd had to watch you die?" I asked. I would've been so broken having to watch that, just seen Jim come home covered in fake blood terrified me. He sighed

"I told him I would burn him, I was just keeping my word." Jim said plainly. It was true.

"Sometimes I really don't understand you." I admitted.

"I did warn you about that sort of thing before we ever got serious." He said grumpily.

"I know you did. It doesn't change the way I feel about you, but some things I find harder to accept than others. You don't always understand the things I do." I told him gently. I wasn't criticising him, just trying to explain.

"I know. But we still make it work." Jim nodded.

"We do. I think weirdly, we're surprisingly normal. I mean so many couples don't argue or talk about the stuff that bothers them, it sometimes takes us a while, but we've always sorted it out." I smiled.

"Yeah, we do." He smiled back. We sat together, just enjoying each other's company. The moment was broken when I heard raised voices.

"Can you hear arguing?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. That sounds like Seb." Jim agreed. I stood up quickly.

"I am going to kill him, why can't he leave Angie alone?! Come on we better go and intervene." I snapped. I really wasn't impressed.

"Alright." He nodded. We raced downstairs to see what damage was being done.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I am DONE with you! Get that through your thick skull!" We heard Angie yell.

"What the hell is going on?" Jim walked in frowning; he was not impressed with Seb.

"Ang, you alright?" I asked. I kept a safe distance from Moran. Neither of them acknowledged our presence. Seb frowned at Angie.

"Don't do this..." Pleaded Seb.

"I've made up my mind, and you are not going to change it this time, no matter what words you use. I am done." Angie glared back. He just stared at Angie until Jim finally frowned at him.

"Moran, out. I've had enough of you upsetting Percy or Angie. Get out, now." Jim snarled.

"But…" Protested Seb, shocked at Jim's temper.

"I said OUT!" Jim grabbed Seb's arm and dragged him out and shortly after, the front door slammed.

Angie leaned back, her hands gripping the side of the counter. She glanced at Jim as he came back in. "Uh...thank you. That was getting a bit out of hand." She smiled nervously.

"You're welcome. You are a guest in this house and deserve to be treated with respect." He nodded. He was breathing heavily. I smiled at Jim, and turned to Angie.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?"

"I'm fine. Hopefully he got it through his thick skull that I really am done with him." Nodded Angie.

"Hopefully." I agreed.


	46. Flashback - How things Change

AN: Hello lovely readers! Firstly thank you to all my new followers and favourites...they make me smile. So do reviews if anyone wants to leave one?!

Sorry for the delay, this took some writing. I apologise for any mistakes.

Inspiration and any similarities, are taken from, _**As We Are, As We Were**_ a brilliant story by **CreativeWorlds**. I am really taken with her story and loved the scene so much I wanted to play with it. No plagiarism was intended.

* * *

Flashback: How things Change

October 10th 2007

_Hi Ang,_

_That sounds more cheerful than I am. Today I had the hardest conversation of my life. Conversation is the loosest term. It was a huge argument. I walked out. I left Jim. I've come for a while. I needed the space, but it's brought up even more memories. _

_Firstly the screaming match, Jim and I were talking about the future. We were planning and deciding what to do with our lives. I asked a simple question…_

"Do you want children?" I asked.

"What?" Jim replied confused.

"Kids, do you want them?" I asked again.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Oh, okay then." I sighed in relief. Jim took it as disappointment.

"You want children?" He questioned distastefully.

"I don't know. It's not really an issue anyway." I dismissed.

"What do you mean it isn't an issue, you brought it up." He pressed.

"It doesn't matter. Forget it." I brushed off. I really didn't want to talk about this. I wasn't ready.

"Percy, just spit out will you." Jim snapped. I sat up and looked at him.

"I said it doesn't matter, will you just drop it?" I replied tersely. "You know, I think about having children until I met you. In fact I was quite happy with my life until I met you. I wasn't interested in babies or marriage or any of that crap, you come along and bang I want all of it." I said quickly, more harshly than it was meant.

"It's not my fault you turned into a hormonal mess." Jim quipped.

"No, its so abnormal to fall in love and then want to procreate and spend your life with that person" I ranted sarcastically.

"Oh God, you're pregnant aren't you?" He asked and stood up swiftly muttering and pacing. Before I could answer Jim fired more questions. "Are you going to keep 'it'?" "Is it mine?" I just stared at him bewildered.

"What? No I'm not pregnant. If I was pregnant, course it would be your child." I scoffed. He was unbelievable sometimes. "And, if I wanted to keep the baby it would be just as much my decision as yours, and if you left me because I wanted to keep my baby then you'd turn out to half the man I thought you were. It's not an issue anyway I can't have children. That's why I asked." I sniped.

"Thank God." He breathed and looked more relaxed. I was about to slap him.

"What?" I spat.

"Look, I hate kids, I find them odd and creepy. Why would I want children? I knew I loved you for so many reasons." Jim said casually with a smirk.

"Is this a joke to you? You love me because I can't have children?" I asked confused and shocked.

"It's one of many reasons I love you." He smirked again. "We have nothing to worry about. You really had me going for a second." He chuckled. He really thought this was funny?

"How are you okay with any of this?" I asked, really confused.

"Simple, I don't want brats, you can't spawn them, we're safe."

"You actually are a heartless bastard." I said icily.

"Percy, you're over-reacting." He replied, still nonplussed by this issue. I just started at Jim. I couldn't deal with this.

"I'm not over-reacting, I'm leaving." I grabbed my phone, handbag, slipped on some shoes and warm coat and left with a sharp slam of the front door. I felt cold inside.

I let myself into Mycroft's house and curled up in one of the plush leather wingback chairs in the library. I started at the empty fireplace and let the tears fall. Mycroft's reaction to my situation was that some men don't want the burden of children. He was treating me like a child.

The next morning I travelled to work with Mycroft, I knew he had a big meeting to attend so I waited. I could see the stressed tension in his shoulders, it was the opportune moment, and I literally threw my firearm on his desk with my memory stick and left without a world. I gave in my ID badge and told the receptionist to shred it.

_Essentially, Jim's stance is it's a miracle that we can't have children; well likelihood is so small that it'll probably never happen. He didn't have to be so cruel. _

_All of this has brought up memories of why. I was born able to have children. Something happened. It was after you left for Cambridge. It was just after I got my exam results and left school. I was going out with this guy, Rob, I was totally head over heels for him. Let's just say we met on one of my escapades to escape boredom and he essentially became my partner in crime. We were driving back, he was 19 and had his own flat and car, from Cardiff, and the weather was appalling. It was the night I got my leather jacket, I'd also naughtily kissed this guy at the gig that was how I got his jacket, anyway the roads were wet and the rain was torrential. _

_I don't remember how it happened, it was so fast, but suddenly the car was swerving and we were out of control, we crashed head first into the crash barrier and down a slope, it was dark and were being thrown around. My side of the car took the worst of the impact, and we crashed into a fallen tree. We both were hurled through the already broken windscreen, Rob landed on the grass, and he dislocated his shoulder, but otherwise just had a few cuts and bruises. I was less lucky. I landed on the splintered mass of the tree trunk; the splinters impaled me six inches into my lower abdomen. At the time I was three weeks pregnant, I hadn't even realised. I was stuck on the tree for two hours until the emergency services could reach us. The damage done by the splinters and the subsequent loss of the foetus was too much for my body. _

_Unsurprisingly I didn't cope with everything that well, Rob and I broke up not long after I was released from hospital. Mum and Dad were just so understanding, it's why I decided to move to London. The looks of pity and sympathy were killing me. Mycroft offered me a job and a fresh start. At first the fresh start worked, it jolted me out of my rut, I thrived in London and loved my job, but eventually the memories came back and the nightmares started. So I started drinking, it was easy enough to procure; I had fake IDs from work anyway. I started partying and staying out all night; it wasn't a difficult or far leap to experimenting with various substances. _

_So now alone, Mum and Dad are away in China. I've left my boyfriend of two years and I don't know where you are. _

_I don't know what to do…_

_I need you Ang…_

* * *

Mycroft was tired. It had been a long and arduous day. He'd been in back to back meetings with personnel and ministers from GCHQ throughout Whitehall and all their infighting; frankly it had given him a blinder of a headache. He scanned over the open plan office and saw the recently vacated desk. Percy had simply walked out, she'd chucked her gun his desk and handed her ID into reception as she stormed out. He's heard nothing from her in days. Just as he was locking his office, his phone rang. He could hear the phone through the door; it kept ringing which I made him pause.

James Moriarty walked into his flat; it had been a productive day. He flipped the lights on in the kitchen and something caught in his peripheral vision. The fluorescent light flooding into the open plan living room illuminated a scene that even unnerved him. In the middle of the living floor were two used hypodermic needles and a nearly empty bottle of gin and various bits intravenous drug paraphernalia littered the coffee table. What made the scene worse was the deathly pale girl unconscious on the floor, the tourniquet still half tied around her left arm. Percy, his darling crazy girl, he rushed towards her and quickly took her pulse, thready but still beating, she could barely breathe. He carefully picked her up, got her into his car and rushed towards the nearest hospital. He dropped her at A&E and fled. For the fist time in his life he felt real guilt.

He glanced at his watch, it read 11pm, and he rubbed his hands over his face. It could wait, couldn't it? His voicemail would pick it up a nod he could deal with it in the morning. Just as he made the decision to leave the phone started ringing again. Mycroft sighed, turned around and unlocked the recently locked door and hurried towards his ringing phone. This had better be very important. There was a chance it was Sherlock or a slimmer chance it was his young ward Percy.

"Mycroft Holmes." He answered tersely.

"Is this Mycroft Holmes?" Asked the expressionless voice of a young man on the other end.

"Yes." He confirmed, already irritated, he'd just answered the phone with his name.

"Mr. Holmes, can I confirm that you are the listed as legal guardian for Persephone Richter?" The voice asked monotonously. Ignoring the tone, Mycroft froze, for a nanosecond his mind stopped. He caught a glimpse in his minds eye of a distressed and unhappy sixteen-year-old Percy; she'd changed so much in recent years, she was happy. She was now legally an adult, but he she always remained a little girl in his eyes. Was that a statement or a question his mind threw up? Suddenly he was back in his lavish office.

"Yes, I am." He confirmed.

"Miss Richter was brought in to casualty this evening suffering from respiratory depression. She appears to have overdosed." The young man informed him.

The steely cold control, he was so famous for, asserted itself. He could feel it starting to trickle down his spine and extending out into his numb fingers and down is legs and rushing up his back into his torso, a glacier of ice-cold efficiency and refined control that steered him through any and every crisis.

"Has the drug been identified?"

"Not yet, the toxicology report hasn't been run." The boy faltered. Mycroft sighed silently. How incompetent could these people be?

"She is known to use cocaine and mix it with high levels of alcohol, mainly spirits. She may have tried something new. Crack cocaine perhaps." Mycroft paused thinking, and interrupted himself. "If it's respiratory depression, it is most likely an opiate based drug, correct?" He inquired.

"The doctors are treating her now." The young man replies, confirming Mycroft's suspicions. There was a hint of forced politeness and possibly annoyance in his voice. "Will you come?"

"What's the address?" Mycroft asked. He was determined to sort this out. He'd made a promise to his Mother a long time ago and he was determined to keep it.

Mycroft directed his driver to the Westminster Hospital. He exited the car smoothly and made his way to the reception desk. He was directed to ICU. There was a nurse and doctor waiting to show him to Percy's bedside. The plaid and lifeless body of Percy lay unconscious. Mycroft assumed relief was the correct emotion to feel seeing as doctors and nurses weren't panicking and rushing to keep her alive, but he wasn't sure how to feel. His mind was still keeping any emotional reaction at bay; he was still assessing the situation and planning for any eventuality. The medical staff vacated the area giving them some privacy. Mycroft scanned over the twenty year old girl. She seemed to be breathing on her own and to a regular rhythm, a good sign, and the oxygen mask aiding this steady rhythm. In the back of her left hand an intravenous drip keeping her hydrated as the heart monitor beeping steadily in the background. The track marks in her left arms a stark reminder of why she was here. Mycroft found himself making towards the seat on the right hand of Percy's bed. He sat down laying his umbrella carefully next the chair and even daring to take off his coat. He cast another appraising look over the scene before him; this was nothing that couldn't be sorted, not unlike the recent Chinese elections.

Unlike diplomatic and political machinations, looking at the young girl lying so still and pale was unnerving. Percy was normally so vivacious and full of life, now with a faint charcoal stain around her mouth and on her chin, she looked so small. A flicker of guilt sped through him; he wasn't doing a good job of protecting his sister. Oh, known about his estranged sister for the last fourteen years. She had no idea of her relation to him, and Sherlock had been also kept in the dark. When their father had died, his mother had taken him aside and charged him with her protection now she could become a member of the family if she so wished. In his charge to protect her, perhaps he'd pushed her too far?

He pulled out a folder he'd been planning on working on at home. MI6 had failed and it had now been passed to his department, they'd been working on a series of encoded messages that seemed to have originated in North Korea and were being dispersed to several key cities in Asia and Russia.

In this overtly suspicious time, it appeared that anyone and everyone was spotting a terrorist behind every statue in every doorway, but this, at least, appeared to be legitimate. When this file had appeared on his desk it came with a note attached, it was as close to begging as he'd get outside of an emergency situation, that if he had the time, perhaps he could have a look and see if anything jumped out at him. Now seemed a good time to start.

Mycroft stared at the messages, but nothing clear was coming to the fore. Maybe Sherlock could help? Percy would probably be bale to see it, she denied her skills as a cryptographer, but she was very capable.

Both his siblings were in desperate need of intellectual stimulation. Sherlock had originally turned to the drugs out of boredom, another experiment to pass the time. Sadly he'd become hooked quite dramatically and now he'd graduated it was worse than ever. Percy was running from her nightmares and from her mind. She was still scared of what she could do. Hadn't she met a boy? Shouldn't she be happy? Unlike Sherlock, Percy was one to do something intensely and then she'd get bored and move on, but sadly cocaine abuse wasn't something she seemed to be able to stop.

He'd been sat in the now dimly lit hospital ward for nearly two hours before Percy began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a minute to get her bearings. Mycroft just watched as the young woman woke. He barely let lose a breath, waiting to see Percy's reactions. As her vision cleared she momentarily panicked which could be heard as the heart monitor raced and calmed within seconds. She became aware that someone was near her she looked to her right. Mycroft looked over the papers and eyed his secret sibling. He gave her a small smile, she knew him well enough to know it was one of warmth. Percy's returned expression is less warm, more of disappointment. Disappointment, not there for the reasons Mycroft thinks, but disappoint none the less.

"You might like to know that it's early on Thursday morning, 3am," Mycroft explained, looking at his Rolex. "According to the nurse at the desk, a suited man dropped you off at A&E at 10pm." He adds. Percy looked at her Godfather, a man she's known since she was five, a man who'd taken her in after so much had gone wrong and didn't know what to feel beyond deflated expectations. She carefully used her left arm to remove the oxygen mask.

"That was surprisingly fast." She quipped dejectedly, a wheeze audible in her speech. Mycroft shot the young woman a look and flicked his wrist indicating she reapplied the mask. She did, she was being unusually compliant.

"Next time you try and overdose, perhaps somewhere less public or within close proximity to a hospital." Mycroft rebuked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Percy said drolly. She coughed violently and took a good few minutes, even with the aid of oxygen, to get her breath back. Her body telling its' own story of abuse. Mycroft closed his eyes to regain some composure and think out his next move, when he opens them he sees Percy inspecting him with a knowing quirk of her eyebrow.

"Is it rehab this time or are you bored with my antics too?" Percy asks bluntly.

"You've not left me with much choice my dear." Mycroft replied, logging, but ignoring, the last part of Percy's scathing question.

"It would save you time, money and bother if you just left it." She said unenthusiastically.

"No." Mycroft replied quickly. He wasn't giving up on her, not now or ever. He hadn't lost hope with Sherlock and he wouldn't with Percy.

"I'll jus try this again as soon as I leave." She goaded. The only problem Mycroft had was if she really wanted to kill herself she would, she was more stubborn than Sherlock. He needed to call her bluff, but could he take the risk? Mycroft leaned back in the chair and stretched out his legs in front of him. He knew butting head would get him nowhere; a gentler approach was called for.

"The first time was different, you responded well and swore you'd never do this again. I knew you occasionally dabbled, but this was deliberate Percy. The last facility was voluntary; the programs were about making you well. This time I think you need a stricter regime. I don't trust you to not to take your own life."

"Trust? That's a new one. Why is it your choice if I live or die?" She spat back.

Her words stung and she had a point but she didn't know the whole picture, now wasn't the time to reveal all. Mycroft brushed off the jibe.

"Have you thought that perhaps you life means something to others? What about your parents? Your friends? You are invaluable to me Percy." Mycroft said, somewhat impassioned. Percy wasn't good with emotional detachment; she felt everything to the extreme, practically the opposite of her brothers. Her similarities to Sherlock were uncanny, they looked practically identical and both could severely petulant, like now.

"Parents who are always away and I have barely seen in three years or the ones who abandoned me? My friends would get over it, I only have one real friend and she'd been gone for so long. He doesn't…" She stopped herself before adding, "They all leave eventually."

Mycroft sighed. There was no getting through to Percy when she was like this, the black cloud hovering over her could last for weeks. Considering the haze of the drugs still in her system, it was a miracle she could form a coherent sentence. It wasn't worth battling against her sorrows.

Two minutes of total silence falls between them. Barely any movement made except for steady breaths from them both.

"How do you make it stop?" Percy asked. She sounded like the child she still was. It wasn't an accusation or the start of an argument, just a simple question than was a lifetime's struggle. Mycroft looked at the girl and let her continue to form her thoughts into words. "You make it all appear so easy, how do you not let it consume you?"

"I work." He replied simply.

Just as Mycroft was about to elaborate, the curtain being pulled open interrupted his thoughts. In stepped a young male doctor. Mycroft surveyed him, scrutinising every detail. Late twenties and newly qualified. Worried about debt, tired. Trouble at home, his partner not enjoying the long hours. A mild rash on his right wrist from his partner's cat, he's allergic to cats. A neat hair cute and expensive clothes, ah the real debt, trying so hard to be taken seriously. Trying to prove himself to his father; so dull. The doctor's hidden look of distaste and tiredness was enough to annoy Mycroft. A prejudiced and tired doctor wasn't going to be treating his sister.

"Let's see now you're…" the doctor began.

"Could I speak to privately, Doctor?" Mycroft interrupted casually. As they left the room he caught Percy's minute smile. Mycroft left the coded page on Percy's bed.

"Yes, of course. Who are you?" The doctor asks brusquely, confused who this man was.

"Mycroft Holmes, I'm her legal guardian. I'd like to discuss a few minor details."

"Alright." The young doctor replied warily. He had no idea who he was dealing with, but by the end of his orders he would.

A nurse came to Percy's bed and checked the IV, added another saline drip in preparation and noted her vitals for the last hour. She smiled at Percy warmly. The nurse worried about these young patients who came in so determined to take their own lives; some privileged, some not, but wondered what must've happened to make them hurt so much. The nurse knew better then to ever voice her opinions, but a kind smile and good old-fashioned care always seemed to be enough. She occasionally lent an ear, but only when asked, she'd never impose.

Percy knew she'd be staying over night at the very least, probably two nights. As soon as she was fit enough to walk or swallow any form of nourishment she'd be moved to some facility. It was inevitable, was it worth fighting?

Percy had apparently mixed a combination of prescription painkillers and cocaine along side nearly a litre of gin. She was very lucky to be alive. Apparently she couldn't have been unconscious for longer then thirty minutes when she was found. Mycroft arranged for Percy to moved to private room for the next three nights. She'd need to care when the come down hit. It would take about 48 hours for her to sober up. She'd be a mess and incredibly wrung out when she really came too. He'd made sure a new, more experienced and an acquaintance form his university days was now looking after Percy, he made sure the nurse he'd observed taking her vitals were to see to Percy's care too.

As he came back towards Percy's bed he saw she'd fallen asleep again, the folder open on her chest. The sight was almost familiar and calming, were it they were at his townhouse, not the hospital. The many times he'd come home to find Percy finally asleep with a book on her chest or in hand and her glasses still perched on her nose. Mycroft carefully extracted the folder and saw a pencil mark, where she'd got a pencil from was unknown, she'd circled the first letter of the first seven words and the last letter of the last seven words. Mycroft scanned the letter, they were forming words, the code wasn't broken, but it was beginning to make sense. There was a word scrawled in her looped hand '_Enigma_'. He'd only been gone ten minutes. He directed a rare proud smile at his sleeping sister. She was quite remarkable. She'd managed so much with a drug-addled mind where experts had been dealing with the unbreakable code for weeks.

"I told you, Percy," he says quietly, he meant his next words to be kind but they came out in a hurt and angry diatribe. A talking to that Percy would never hear or know happened. "Have you ever thought that maybe I push you to work for your own good? Your 'little habit' as you like to call it is far worse than Sherlock's. You don't think I've ever wanted a break from the world. I'd like to switch off too. Work, it focuses the mind, keeps you sharp. I need you safe, you'll understand one day."

* * *

October 10th 2011

_Dear Angie,_

_I can't believe I haven't seen you for ages. It's been a very long and strange few years. Time seems to speed by these days. I miss you like crazy, but you're living your life and I'm living mine. So much in my life has changed. I realised earlier that we haven't seen each other since the wedding. I hope you're still happy?_

_I should probably tell you what's been happening here. _

I paused in my writing and looked over at the sleeping form of Jim. I'd finally persuaded him to get some sleep. He always gets on my case about not sleeping enough or eating regularly, but he's just as bad. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. My darling man, what would I ever do without him?

How would I explain my life now? It was so vastly different from Brecon, not that that was much of a challenge, that place was the land that time forgot. They still had problems getting any form of Internet, until it reached the 21st century; I wasn't going back for longer than a night. In the last few years I'd been arrested six times, kidnapped twice and committed more crimes than most criminals and that was just working with Mycroft. When I helped Jim out, well let's just say it was rarely legal. It was so much more fun than an ordinary job.

_I suppose the big news is that I've met the man of my dreams. He's wickedly clever, wildly funny and he's drop dead gorgeous. I love him so much. He knows how to argue, it's a godsend. We've just bought a flat together in Central London. You know me well enough, that when I tell you this you'll understand the gravity of my statement, if he asked, I'd marry him in a heartbeat. He's changed my life in so many ways and saved me so many times, but that's another story. The flat is gorgeous. It's a converted factory loft, so it had huge windows, but it's all been done up. I have room for my baby, my piano actually fit, and Mycroft had it moved for me. I wonder, do you remember Mycroft, my Godfather, old friend of Dad's? He used to visit over the holidays a lot?_

_I finally graduated university. I went to Art College and studied theatre design and spent all time making and designing costumes. It was amazing. I still work on the odd show and make the occasional costume when I have time. Between work and home I don't get a lot of time to be creative, although I still take my camera everywhere. _

I shifted position and winced slightly. I was covered in bruises from my hips to my shoulders. It's a lot less fun than it sounds. At work our new body armour had arrived. It was ultra light and flexible whilst still being super strong. It fit well and could be work under clothes without too much bother, which was a change. Sadly I drew the short straw and got the joy of being the live test dummy. I was shot at for the afternoon. The armour worked really well, but it felt like you being hit with a battering ram every time a bullet was stopped. Jim had been less than impressed as I limped through the flat door with a singed and holey shirt. He'd hit the roof when he saw the bruises. I won the argument with better bruised than dead, but he still wasn't happy. He really worried too much.

Jim turned in his sleep, his hand finding mine and entwining our fingers, this simple gesture made me smile. Even when we were unconscious we searched for each other.

_What else has been happening? Mum and Dad have basically torn apart the house and redecorated the whole of downstairs, new kitchen, new bathroom, new floors, you name it they've changed it. They've also decided to go to India for four months. I don't think they're ever home now for longer than a month. I'll probably be house sitting soon. _

_Oh, I ran into someone really unexpected the other day. Do you remember when I came up to Cambridge when you were taking your finals, just before your graduation and I met that guy in the library? The tall, pale guy with dark hair and greeny silver eyes? Uh, his name was Sheldon? Sherlock? I literally face planted into his chest the other day, he was coming out of Mycroft's office, and I meant to say Mycroft gave me a job. Of all the people to see! He just looked at me oddly and left. Apparently he's Mycroft's younger brother. Who knew? Sherlock Holmes, does that ring any bells?_

_Oh, if you do ever come and work in London, search out a lovely man called Gregory Lestrade, he's a DI with New Scotland Yard. I end up taking files over to him for work, he might have been at crime scene that I was arrested at to, but again that's another story. I bet he'd help you out if you were ever looking for a job with the police. Yes that is a hint Angela, for you to come home! Although, if you do ever work with the Yard keep clear of a slimy git called Anderson. He's creepy and thick. He could lower the IQ of a street by breathing. _

_Okay, I better get some sleep. Yes, I'm tired; it's not totally unheard of._

_Speak soon,_

_Love you_

_P x_

_I shut my diary and placed it in the_ draw of my bedside table, whilst carefully removing my hand form Jim's. I wish I knew where Angie was; I really needed to talk to her. I wanted her to meet Jim. I wanted my best friend back I missed her. It was lonely and boring without her. I sighed as I turned out the light and snuggled closer to Jim. His arms automatically snaking around my waist and holding me close to his chest. I had Jim in my life and in my heart, and he was my life now.

* * *

_January 21__st__ 2012_

_Dear Angie,_

_I nearly throttled my boyfriend recently. He managed to get himself arrested for simultaneously breaking into the Tower of London, the Bank of England and Pentonville Prison. He is genius and he does get bored, I sympathise there, but really?! He got caught! If you're going to be bold, don't get caught. He's been kept in custody for the last two months. Apparently it helps his case. This barrister was costing more money than he was worth, but oh well. Today is the beginning of the trial. I did get to see him this morning; very briefly, I had to drop off his suit…and I think we made his barrister blush. Which made us both laugh. _

_I sat in the public gallery of the Old Bailey docks and watched the farce of a trial. I mean seriously, an expert witness who's met Jim once, that's ridiculous. I may be good at reading people, but five minutes isn't enough to be an expert witness in a court of law._

_I saw John sat in the public gallery, what was John doing at the trail? Have you read his blog, its really quite good, and rather amusing! When did John leave the army? He looks really well. I should call him and catch up but I doubt he remembers me!_

_So back to the trial, Sherlock Holmes, the 'expert' witness made a royal arse out of himself by showing off, he was right, but that's not the point. The jury were quite a bunch, especially the two having the affair. The judge was just grumpy and the prosecution were asking really dim questions, I could've asked better questions. I expect they'll find Jim innocent, he may have broken in, but he didn't actually steal anything. He wanted attention, and he got it. _

_January 22__nd__ 2012_

_Hi Ang,_

_I was right the verdict was not guilty. Once everything was finalised and Jim was formally acquitted, we tried to make our way home. There was some snotty tabloid reporter flirting with Jim, she obviously wasn't that good at reading body language, but Jim took her card and we were finally able to leave. _

_It's so good to have him home. I've missed him so much. Hopefully you'll get to meet him one day. _

_Miss you,_

_P x_

* * *

Little did I know that in a few months I'd run away again, but in running away I'd find two of the most important in my life.


	47. Chapter 44 - Reconnecting

AN: Hello everyone! An Update so soon, I know it's a shock. I'm sorry about the delay, life is really pushing my writing time. This chapter is dedicated to a lovely reader SleepInTheGarden. Please leave a review or a PM?!

Remember, Percy has a Facebook page, the link is on my Profile page, come and talk to her, she's really quite friendly.

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_ affiliated to the ACD estate or the BBC, this is non-profit and no copyright is intended. Angie belongs to Naturerocs and I own Percy.

* * *

Chapter 44 - Reconnecting

I was sat on the sofa idly scrolling through Facebook when I noticed an alert for birthdays of the day. I may have decided I didn't want to go to work and told Mycroft to leave me alone or I'd set Jim on him. I was graciously given _one_ day. I clicked on the link and Sherlock's name appeared. I smiled. I felt a pang of guilt that he wasn't at home. He and Angie missed and they really did love each other; they should be together not forcing constant worry on each other. I put down my iPad and grabbed my iPhone, yes I'm an Apple junkie; I flicked through my contacts and tapped on Sherlock's name. He answered after two rings.

"Happy Birthday Sherlock." I said enthusiastically into my phone.

"What? Oh, is it the 6th already? That explains Mycroft's text." Sherlock dismissed. I rolled my eyes at his nonchalance.

"Yes. You should be at home so I could bake you a cake and you could spend the day with Angie." I chided playfully. Honestly, it had only been a few weeks since I'd seen him, but I missed him.

"I'm busy." He retorted. I knew he wanted to be home really.

"That maybe so, but it's still a special day." I countered. Was it too much to ask for a miniscule amount of emotion?

"I've never really celebrated my birthday." Replied Sherlock quietly. He almost sounded wistful.

"Not you too, Mycroft doesn't, Jim doesn't, you don't, is it just Angie and I?" I groaned. It was ridiculous. John would be happy to be presented with a cake and a pint. Angie and I tried to celebrate, well, Jim always spoiled me rotten and I would spoil Angie, much to her annoyance.

"I don't know. When are your birthdays?" Sherlock asked. I was surprised by his question.

"Angie's is May 22nd and mine is February 14th." I replied with a smile.

"I can forgive you not knowing mine, but you lived with and dated Angie, how did you not know when her birthday was?" I probed. It was amazing what Sherlock was ignorant of.

"It never came up." He dismissed again.

"You're hopeless." I sighed.

"Don't blame me because she never mentioned it." He countered stubbornly.

"John would've known. You could've asked him." I replied. I got no response, just silence. "Men!" I seethed. They were an alien species.

"If it was really that important to Angie, she would have said something." He bit back, obviously annoyed and confused with my ire.

"Like you would've listened. It's not your fault Sherlock, it's not on your radar to know, so why pay attention?!" I exclaimed. I loved my brother, but God, he was infuriating at times.

"Exactly, so stop getting upset with me. I don't think I ever told Angie when my birthday is either." He snapped and sighed. I felt really bad. I was taken out my frustrations on him.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm used to how women over-react." He said, I could almost see and hear the smirk on his face.

"You've not seen me over-react, it's far messier and someone usually ends up missing a limb." I admitted. It was true to a certain extent.

"I'll take your word for it." Sherlock chuckled.

"You may witness it one day, I hope not though." I warned. I would really hate for anyone else to see it. Jim was good at handling my moods, like I could handle his, but not even Angie or Mycroft had seen me really lose it.

"I saw you successfully removed Hunter. Well done." I congratulated wryly. If I made too much out of it he would clam up.

"Couldn't have done it without your help." He replied.

"Ah, I was barely involved, you did all the hard work." I brushed off. I had only done what any sister would do for her older brother.

"You got me in, though. It would have been much harder if you hadn't helped." He said appreciatively.

"Think nothing of it Sherlock, I was happy to help. We're family after all, I'll do anything for my family." I smiled.

"So, has Angie figured out that the money is from me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I did try to convince her it was Mycroft." Sherlock's answering chuckle made my smile widen.

"She knows Mycroft wouldn't do that. It's fine if she figures it out, you gave me the idea anyway, something to let her know that I'm alive and well." Sherlock said casually.

"I'll just tell her its you." I said. It was easier than trying to lie to her when she knew something was already up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you alright otherwise?" I asked. I couldn't help but worry about Sherlock. The people he was after, they are so dangerous. Not even Jim could stop them all. I stood up form the sofa and casually walked into Jim's office. I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat and opened the filing cabinet. I flicked through the files looking for something that might help Sherlock, to keep him one step ahead.

"I'm fine." Sherlock replied, his quick fire, standard response. I barked a shot laugh.

"Good, remember if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." I told him.

"I know." Sherlock agreed. I found a file containing only a picture with the eyes scribbled out. Ah, so this man was on Jim's naughty list. The only word was Baltimore. I didn't recognise the man, so I wouldn't be much help, but maybe Sherlock could uncover more.

"In case you're wondering, I heard Baltimore has some interesting people." I replied casually.

"Noted." Answered Sherlock, I could hear him typing in the background.

"I'll send you some more clothes and money, it'll be waiting for you at your hotel." I offered. I would book his hotel for him, and help with the costs.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"So Angie and John aren't getting on that well?" Sherlock asked. He surprised me again with his questions.

"How did you know that? No they aren't, John thinks Angie's delusional. John and I aren't speaking." I replied bitterly. I thought back to John's scathing words, I felt my heart clench just a little.

"Yes, Angie told me."

"When did John become do judgmental?" I asked.

"How should I know? I haven't seen him since...well, you know." Sherlock replied awkwardly.

"I suppose so." I agreed. Still feeling angry. "I just hate not speaking to him, but if he can't accept my life then tough." I paused and took a deep breath. Sorry, it touched a nerve." I apologised. It did feel better to talk to someone about it all. I knew Sherlock didn't approve of my relationship with Jim, but he still accepted it and let me make my own decisions.

"It's fine. He must be acting testy lately if Angie's so aggravated with him. And then she takes it out on me, of course." Sighed Sherlock. He sounded frustrated.

"What?! How does she take it out on you?!" I asked bewildered.

"I thought you would have noticed her using your phone." Sherlock observed.

"Been a bit busy here. I'm helping Angie on a case. Anderson and Donavan got to meet Jim, which was fun." I replied quickly. I never even thought about Angie using my phone, if she asked, of course I'd lend it to her.

"Sounds like it." Quipped Sherlock.

"I'll send you the case file when we're done, Greg lets me keep copies." I offered.

"Only if you want to." Sherlock sounded hopeful. I think he was curious at Angie and my abilities to solve a crime.

"I'm just a second rate replacement. Angie is a brilliant detective; she's learnt so much from you. I thought you might like to see what we've been up to. Give us a day or two and it should be done, I'm waiting on forensics. They are slow, and dull." I replied lazily. I was so bored of waiting for Anderson's team to catch up with my brain.

"Well, what do you expect from Anderson? Usually, I take care of that myself, but Angie doesn't care for the science." Sherlock agreed.

"I expect little, that and a harassment law suit. He might turn up dead but the end of the week, Jim hasn't decided. Yeah, neither Angie nor I are quite as talented as you on the science front. I know who the killer is; I just need DNA to back me up." I huffed frustrated.

"Well, I'm sure the results will still turn up more quickly than they've been used to the past few months, since Lestrade hasn't been able to use outside help. Doesn't want to get in trouble with the Superintendent again." Sherlock assured me.

"Yeah, I might have got Mycroft to make an exception to the rules, when you get back, you can have your job back." I grinned.

"Really? They should be grateful, me helping them for nothing." Sherlock sounded surprised and smug.

"They should, I tried to wangle you getting paid, but realised you'd be subject to protocol and boring things so no, you won't get paid." I rambled and added. "Anyway what are sister's for?!"

"No, I don't want to be bothered with protocol and rules. That's one reason I work as only a consultant, so I don't answer to anyone except myself." He stated. I smiled at his self-assurance. I just wanted him happy and safe.

"That's what I thought. I could pay you, but that would mean being paid by a Moriarty, which you won't accept." I quipped sadly.

"Of course not." Dismissed Sherlock.

"I have more money than I know what to do with, can't I pay your rent or contribute something useful?!" I begged. I really didn't know what to do with all of it.

"I wouldn't want to be dependent on a Moriarty, either, even if you are my sister. Why don't you donate to some charity or whatever? That's what rich people usually do, isn't it?" He asked, like he didn't know.

"I do already. It's fine." I sighed. "Although, I do want to help you with your cases. That is if Mycroft doesn't keep asking me to do things for him." I added.

"You don't have to say yes to him." Sherlock told me.

"You have met him?! I don't have much choice in the matter." I retorted. I wish it was as simple as saying no.

"Just because he orders and doesn't ask doesn't mean you have to comply." Sherlock argued.

"Its way more complicated than that, and yes I do. I'll try and explain it to you one day." I said sadly. I would never explain it, not unless I really had to. I just couldn't have my loved ones find out my sordid past.

"So, you'll text me the details for when I arrive in Baltimore?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, just finding who and where now. I'll book you a flight tonight. It'll be paid for, just collect your ticket and board a plane." I said quickly. I heard the front door open and momentarily panicked. Jim knew I was helping Sherlock out, but I still felt as though I was betraying him.

"Alright." Acquiesced Sherlock.

"I'll text you later, husband's home. Bye." I rang off quickly. I hurried out of the study to greet Jim.

"Hello darling, you're home early." I smiled.

"Well, the boss let me go, said I needed to spend more time with my wife." Grinned Jim.

"Did he now? Lucky me. Remind me to send a note to your boss." I smirked playfully.

"A note is that all? No token of affection?" He asked wrapping his arms round my waist. I gently entwined my fingers round the back Jim's neck. I breathed in his unique smell of cologne, mint and old books. It was divine.

"What sort of affection does your boss like? I'd hate to make you jealous." I said innocently.

"Simply a kiss from a beautiful woman." He smirked.

"I think that can be arranged." I said quietly and closed the small gap between us. Kissing Jim with all the passion I had. We parted breathless and grinning like fools.

"I'll come home early more often." Jim sighed. I giggled in response and kissed him again.

Our kissing escalated and a trail of clothes was left behind us, we only made it as far as the sofa.

We lay on the sofa dozing the afternoon, now evening; I glanced at the clock it read quarter past seven. Our blissful haziness was interrupted by Jim's incredibly annoying ringtone.

"Leave it." I growled darkly into Jim's chest. Recently, phone calls had been interrupting everything from meals to sleep to other less convenient moments. I felt Jim shift underneath me; he stood up, put on his boxers and padded over to the living room door to retrieve his suit jacket. I looked at him.

"I swear to God James Moriarty answer that phone and I will burn all of your suits." I threatened.

"Ohh. You're a bit grumpy." Jim mocked in that awfully patronising singsong voice he reserved for things he was playing with.

"I'd be less grumpy if that damned phone didn't keep going off every time I get to spend time with you. In fact it woke me up three times last night. It was the first I'd been bale to fall asleep for a week." I griped. I was close to accidentally, deliberately throwing the phone into the Thames.

"I'm busy at the moment. Work is work. You know that. I'm at a crucial point in a job; people need Daddy's approval every time they breathe. It's tedious." He replied as he sat next to me on the sofa. He handed me his shirt and I wrapped it round myself.

"I know, but we discussed not bringing work home, either of us." I said quietly. We'd had quite a heated row about work and life balance. I wasn't faultless by any means, but it was getting to be a bit much.

"I am rather important you know?" He smirked.

"I know. I fell in love with a psychotic criminal mastermind, it's my own fault." I said sarcastically.

"You did." Jim smiled, not picking up on, or ignoring my displeasure. His phone went off again. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I think they need me." He said jovially. I nodded and left the living room, picking up various items of clothing as I made my way upstairs.

I got in the shower, turning the water up as hot as I could stand. I was fed up. I was annoyed with work, with life and to a certain extent even with my family. I just wanted some normality and quiet. Is that really too much to ask? I wonder if I could run away to Cornwall for some time to myself and spend some time being an artist. Just escape it all? No spying or crime, just the sea and tranquility. I heard the bathroom door open, I tired not to be more annoyed, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with Jim at this precise moment.

"Percy?" He asked. I ignored him. I turned off the shower stepped out from behind the frosted glass and grabbed my purple fluffy towel. I wrapped it tightly around me and grabbed a smaller towel for my dripping hair. I stood resolutely in front of the mirror wringing the excess moisture from my hair.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Jim asked.

"Probably." I replied quickly.

"Why?" Jim pushed.

"Because you're irritating me and I don't want to have another argument." I replied flippantly.

"Is this because my phone rang? You know I'm busy. Crime doesn't commit itself." Jim sniped.

"Really it doesn't? Who knew?" I bit back sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Percy." Jim replied irritably.

"Whatever." I sighed and brushed passed him to get dressed, I was bored of being in my towel.

"Are you going to behave like a petulant teenager all night?" Jim asked tiredly. I spun round facing him, only dressed in my underwear. For a second, I was sure Jim's mind was elsewhere. Men!

"No. I'm trying to avoid arguing, again, but you seem fixed on hashing this out. So come on then, what is so important that I haven't seen you properly since before Christmas." I started.

"That isn't my fault. You went rushing off to help poor needy Sherlock." Jim retorted.

"Stop Press! Siblings that actually like each other help one another out. Scandalous. Seriously, what's going on?" I pressed, trying to suppress the sarcastic comments.

"Its just work. Same as it always is. Why is it such an issue? You're barely here as it is." Jim said hurt, but before I could reply he added. "Its not as though you need to work, we have more money than we know what to do with. You could start painting again or designing, or anything. You could do your dream job or stay at home and do whatever you wanted."

"You mean I could be a house wife? I like working, I like having my independence and I always have." I replied flatly. I didn't want to some kept woman in a gilded cage.

"At least as an artist you don't run the risk of being shot or pimped out." Jim said angrily.

"I run the risk of being shot at purely by my association with you. I told you, that chapter of my life ended before I met you and isn't going to happen again. Don't pretend to be okay with it Jim, I know it disgusts you."

"The idea of my wife being used as a diplomatic prostitute, funny it does irk me a little, yes." He snapped sarcastically.

"Now who's being sarcastic?" I quipped.

"Don't." He spat angrily. Jim started pacing. "You know this syndicate doesn't run itself and it takes over at times. You've known about this from the beginning Percy, why does it still bother you?" He asked confused and little exasperated.

"It bothers me because it takes you away from me. If you were married to your work, why did you let me in?" I said sadly.

"I love you. That's why I let you in, but you know I need to work; I've got to stave the boredom off. I need to keep my mind sharp." He explained sharply.

"I get that, but the work feels more important than I do. I might be selfish, but I feel sidelined. When I get home I want to spend time with you James, not Moriarty the crime boss, I want my husband, my best friend, my lover. I know they are all parts of the same person, but up until recently you've nearly always kept them separate at home." I replied passionately.

"It was simpler before. There weren't any distractions." Jim said darkly.

"What distractions?" I queried.

"Sherlock Holmes." He answered quietly.

"Please don't tell me that this marriage is starting to rip apart because of your obsession with him?" I asked astounded. Since I'd found out about my family heritage and I'd met Angie and John again, sure life had changed, but they were my friends and loved ones. It hurt when they fought and tried to destroy each other.

"MY obsession? He wants to take you away from me. They all do." Jim raged possessively.

"So what if they do? I am not a possession. If I ever wanted to walk away I would, but nothing they can say or do will change my mind. You're the only person who can push me away Jim. Only you have that power." I replied earnestly.

"I have to keep you safe. Mycroft is just trying to control you. Why can't you see it? You trust him so blindly but you tell me nothing." Jim's words hurt. I told him everything I could, it wasn't that simple, and it never was.

"You know why I can't tell you certain things. Mycroft isn't trying to control me. He cares about me, he's family Jim, and he always has been."

"Just stop working for him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Excuse me? I am not one of your lackeys. If I want to work, then I will work for whom I want and where I want. I'm not a possession Jim. You can't just order me about like a child." I snapped acidly. I swept back into the walk in wardrobe and pulled on a pair of charcoal grey suit trousers and a black shirt. I grabbed the first pair of black heels and my suit jacket. Jim just looked at me imploringly. He didn't say anything to my tirade he just let me go. I looked at him coldly and went downstairs, picking up my bag and slipping on my heels and coat as I left for work.

Our argument the night before wasn't over the following morning. Well, I finished getting dressed and stormed out. I went to the only place that I didn't associate with home, work. I walked to the office. How I managed to walk nearly two miles in five-inch heels is still a mystery, but I did. My fuming temper numbed the pain. How dare he accuse me of being career driven and not being committed to him?! He was such a hypocrite. I really wanted to slap that smirk off his face. As much I love Jim, he really could bring out a violent and angry side of me.

I swiped my ID card and grinned at Fred the night watchman. Fred was such a sweetie; we'd sat with hot tea and chatted the night away on several occasions. I enquired after his daughter; apparently she was about to graduate from Edinburgh University having read history. I called the lift down and pressed the number 6, the top floor of the building. Of course Mycroft had to be on the top floor. I swiped my ID card again to gain access to the office. I actually liked the office when it was quiet although, it was never truly empty. There was always someone working away or monitoring a situation. Maybe I should explain what Mycroft's office actually does. It's actually above and beyond both MI5 and MI6. Mycroft and his team are there to anticipate. They watch and learn and out manoeuvre the other side. Mycroft brokers deals and liaisons. He really is the power behind the government. Quietly clearing up the messes created by officials and MPs. He does have to answer to the Prime Minister and the Queen, but otherwise he's a silent spectre wielding more power than any one man should.

_Angie, you're probably still wondering what I actually do. It's probably time I told you. You've met Anthea, she's Mycroft's secretary, PA and general right hand person, and she's the little bird that tells him what he needs to know. I am his eyes and ears in the field. It is my job to get his allies, clients, and contacts to co-operate; basically I am there to sweeten the deal. I am a taster of the prize the West could offer or a whatever 'they' want me to be. I am good with puzzles and people, so I crack them and hand them to Mycroft. For all intense and purpose I am spy, a honey trap a decoy, choose any noun you like. I am Mycroft's aide at parties and a distraction in tricky situations. He literally hand picked and trained me himself._

_One day you'll find out, although I hope you don't, the reason why Mycroft has such a claim on my life, but that is a nightmare to explore when I'm long dead._

Before sitting at my desk, I slipped into Mycroft's office and poured myself a very large whiskey. Not a drink I particularly enjoy, but that was my only option. I needed something to take the edge off. I took a large gulp and reveled in the burn as it slipped down my throat. I topped up my glass and potters back to my desk. I looked at the clock on the wall it read 2am. I booted up my computer, entered my username and password and started to catch up on the work I'd been neglecting for the last couple of days. Being in a foul mood helped me plough through the mountains of data.

I only noticed the change in light and time when Anthea greeted me with a strong black coffee. She was a saint. Mycroft obviously knew I was here. Not surprising it had even stopped being unnerving. I'd been staring at this code for a while. I simply couldn't see the key. It wasn't numerical or symbolic. It was letter based, but not necessarily Latin letters. I sat there going through the various languages I spoke, not German, French or Russian or Latin. Perhaps in Greek or Arabic? I wasn't a skilled cryptographer by any stretch of the imagination, but I was good at spotting patterns. I sat back and sipped the coffee; hot, sweet and strong, just how I like it. The steam fogged up my glasses.

I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes. Living off a liquid diet of alcohol and coffee really wasn't doing me any good. I could feel my brain slowing down, even with the caffeine hit racing though my blood. I stretched up and my spine and shoulders gave a loud and resonating pop. Gary, who sat at the desk opposite me looked at me.

"That sounded unhealthy." He commented.

"That's nothing. My hips and knees make worse sounds. This job will cripple me." I smirked. Gary smiled and nodded knowingly. He'd broken one of his legs and lost another in the line of duty, which landed him a desk job with Mycroft, he was a brilliant strategist, but unable to serve in the forces anymore. Gary was actually one of the only people who ever spoke to me, or was worth speaking to. The were a considerable number of people in the office who were too suspicious for their own good and also too clever, sadly it came with an arrogance that made you want to punch them. With Sherlock or Mycroft you just knew, even if it was annoying, but they didn't need constant validation from others, my co-workers could be incredibly fickle and needy; a little too ordinary for my tastes. Then there were a few, like Gary and Anthea that had something special and were genuinely nice people.

Around 1pm a ripple of whispers flittered through the office. I paid it little attention; office gossip was generally banal and tedious. If it was important and work related Mycroft would call me into is office. At some point I heard the whispers of 'got around security' but again I ignored and it kept working. My attention was only caught when a slight cough came from behind me. I looked up and turned round. There was Jim, dressed in an Armani suit. It was a charcoal grey. Underneath he wore a crisp dark blue shirt and his McQueen tie embellished with silver skulls. He looked drop dead gorgeous, he was Mr. Sex. He gave me an impish smile as he saw my lingering gaze. He bent low and whispered into my ear.

"I'm kidnapping you." His voice was low and seductive. God. He knew how to make me submit. I forced myself to surpass a shudder of pleasure. I nodded minutely, grabbed my jacket and handbag. Jim grasped my hand tightly in his and whisked me into the lift and down thought the lobby and into his familiar waiting black Bentley.

"Why am I being kidnapped?" I asked as the driver pulled us into the busy traffic of Central London.

"I knew you wouldn't eat otherwise and I wanted to apologise." Jim answered sincerely. I forgave him instantly. He really did have a ridiculous power over me, but I knew I had the same power over him. I knew he cared and genuinely worried about my well-being, just as I did for his. We may argue a lot, but we always pulled through.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too." I said leaning over and kissing his cheek. Just as I was about to ask where were going we pulled up in front of the Ritz. I felt slightly underdressed. When I mentioned this, Jim kissed me and told me stop worrying.

When we first started dating, this was date number three; Jim brought me to the Ritz for dinner and cocktails. So picture an eighteen year old me, yes, I was terrified and had already started to fall for Jim, and a twenty-three year old Jim on a date, at that point he'd had a tab and was already well known at the hotel. Yeah, it was a slight shock. The staff even knew me fairly well by now as we dined there quite regularly, and entertained there too. Even so, I wanted to look my best, not in my slightly crumpled suit.

Jim strutted into the hotel like he owned it. It wouldn't surprise me if he did.

After our very lavish lunch, which included us polishing off a bottle of Bollinger, we decided to go for a walk around St. James' Park. Both merry and relaxed we strolled hand in hand around the green oasis. The sunshine graced us with it presence, even if it was still bitterly cold. I was informed as we left the hotel that I had the afternoon off. I just grinned and realised this was Jim begging Mycroft to retaliate. I wasn't going to argue. We laughed and chatted as we wondered until someone bumped into Jim.

"Watch it...Adelena?" Jim started, but his demeanour changed when he realised whom the person was. She, was a rather attractive woman, average height, but with striking green eyes and dark auburn hair. She was pale and had flawless skin. The woman looked up shocked and about to apologise, but smiled as she recognised my husband.

"What a surprise to see you." Jim said happily.

"Jim, darling, fancy bumping into you." The woman replied flashing him a flirtatious grin. Was I invisible? Apparently, yes, as the woman embraced Jim closely.

"It's been years, how the devil are you?" The woman asked. She ignored me, her sole focus on Jim. I looked at her; I wanted to know everything about this woman. How dare she look at my husband like that? Worked in the city going by her clothes and nails. She worked in either banking or law going by her leather briefcase and laptop bag. She knew Jim personally, must be personal to embrace him from his past. I surreptitiously took out my phone and carefully snapped a picture of her. I sent a text to Mycroft. I wasn't taking any chances.

**Information please. Personal and urgent. P x**

"Oh you know, been doing this and that. Keeping busy. Little Ade, of all the people. This was the only person who kept half way sane at Uni." Jim replied casually. I listened as he spoke.

"Jimmy dear, that's far to vague an answer and you are still a flatterer. You mean I kept the flat clean whilst you were neck deep in equations." She cooed. Jimmy? Who the hell did she think she was?!

"We should go for a drink and catch up. Oh look my schedule just cleared. What about yours?" Adelena asked batting her eyelashes. I could swear she cast a look at me. I was stood just behind Jim, but half hidden by him. Before Jim could answer, my possessive side reared up. I took a step closer to Jim and curled my arm around his and entwining our hands. He looked at me and smiled.

"Darling, we had plans to attend to at home." I said in a sultry voiced saw a flicker of passion ignite in Jim. If I had to lure him back to a hotel room or home or wherever then I would. This woman really had no idea whom she was dealing with. No one flirts with my husband and gets away with it, especially not in front of me.

"Oh who's this?" She asked. I don't think she was interested.

"How rude, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Persephone, Persephone Moriarty. I'm Jim's wife." I replied coolly.

"Jim you got married?! How was it not announced? And where was my invite?" The woman gushed, ignoring me blatant claim.

"Sorry love, my manners appear to have vanished. Ade, this is my wonderful wife Percy. She keeps me out of trouble." Jim replied proudly, I felt a flicker of clam; maybe I was being too harsh? They we friends, he'd married me. He wasn't a philanderer.

"We are going for a drink, no arguments, we have so much to discuss, and I think an impromptu celebration is needed." She decreed and linked arms with my husband. For a moment, I was sure Jim was silently asking for help, but I dismissed that idea quickly as he spoke.

"I have a spare hour or so. Fancy a drink Percy?" Jim replied.

"I'm fine, thanks for the offer. You two have fun and catch up." I half smiled. Jim turned to me, kissed my cheek chastely and left with that woman. She just batted her eyelashes and he went with her every whim. Had I fallen into some parallel universe? They were both laughing as they walked off. As though no time had passed and they were back being students. When had I become so paranoid and jealous?

My phone pinged. I had an e-mail and a text. I read the text first as it was from Jim.

**I'll see you at home. Won't be long.**

That was it? My temper spiked. Well, he wouldn't see me at home. I was going to see Angie. I tapped open the e-mail and it was file on Adelena O'Malley. I found a bench and sat down. I began to read. She was 31. Irish national. Mother, Father and two brothers. She was the middle child. 2001 she got married to some Texan oil heir. In 2004 they had divorced, it was a public and messy divorce, and she had gotten the lot. She'd grown up in Wicklow, Ireland. So that explains how Jim knew her. She was clever, had won a place and full scholarship to Cambridge. The same year Jim started at Cambridge. I scanned through more mundane information, her favourite colour and banal stuff. She read Mathematics whilst at Cambridge. Received a first. I scanned through her extensive dating history, man after man until I spotted a name, one particular name that made my stomach clench. 1999-2001: on/off relationship with James A. Moriarty. I felt sick. Wait, why was this affecting me? I felt the tremors start and my chest feel tight. I felt too warm despite the frigid temperatures. I could feel the stinging in my eyes of tears that wanted to fall. I hit number 2 on my speed dial.

"Mycroft?" I breathed.

"Percy, are you alright?" He asked worried.

"I don't know." I replied honestly, my voice shaking.

"What's happened?" He asked again, his voice still urgent.

"The women that I asked you check out, she's just sort of stolen Jim." I answered.

"What?" Mycroft exclaimed.

"I don't know. I am a bit drunk and I'm panicking. They used to be a couple." I rambled. I could feel my emotions and the alcohol working against any normal brain function.

"_Used to_ being the operative words. He's married to you. He's not stupid Percy." Mycroft consoled.

"You saw her, she's stunning. She calls him by a nickname. Should I be worried?" I asked hurriedly, the panic rising in me again.

"No, and as much as I am not one of your husband's biggest fans, he's loyal and sticks to his convictions." Mycroft replied calmly. He was right I was just being crazy.

"I'm over-reacting aren't I?" I stated, as much to him as myself.

"Yes, you are." He confirmed. "Why are you drunk at two in the afternoon?" Mycroft added, sounding just like my Dad.

"That would be the bottle of champagne we had over lunch. Jim took me to the Ritz." I explained. God, when did I become the psychotic jealous wife?

"Yes, his stunt was most amusing, make sure he doesn't do that again. Go home, calm down and I will see you tomorrow." Mycroft instructed. I smiled, he really did know how to sort me out, every time.

"Of course, sorry. Thank you Mycroft. You're always there when I need you." I said sincerely.

"I wouldn't be much use if I wasn't." He chuckled and ended the call. I leaned back against the bench for a moment and sighed. I really was being silly. I would have to encourage Jim to stay in touch with his friend; normal people were good for him, maybe I could get to know her too?


	48. Chapter 45 - The Curse Returns

A/N: Hello lovely readers! So things are about to happen and be mentioned that are going to impact upon dear Jim and Percy in far reaching ways.

As always thank you to all those who favourite and follow the story! Please review if you want to or just PM me to say hi!

If you'd like to chat to Percy, she's very friendly and likes people, more than her siblings do then come and find her on Facebook. the link will be at the bottom of the chapter!

The wonderful **naturerocs** owns Angie, I own Percy and the rest of the wonderful characters belong to ACD and the BBC.

* * *

Chapter 45 - The Curse Returns

Life had been pretty quiet over the last couple of weeks. Nothing exciting or dangerous, it was actually quite nice, normal even. Well as normal as life ever is when you're married to a criminal mastermind, but you can't chose who you fall in love with and I wouldn't change him for the world.

Even work had been quiet and I had been getting home and normal times. With my job weekends weren't always available, so if it was quiet you might get given a weekend in the middle of the week. That, and I gave Mycroft the puppy dog eyes. I was on my way back from the shops when I saw Toby roaming the streets alone. He was unharmed, but I called him over. I searched the surrounding area for Angie, even walking back to Baker Street. Odd, she'd never just up and leave Toby. I tired calling her, but she didn't pick up. I left it for a bit, sent a text and got no reply. I rang 221b; Mrs. Hudson answered and said she'd not seen Angie since that morning. Alarm bells that had been quietly ringing since I'd found Toby were now blaring inside my head. My search began. Every hour I rang and text Angie hoping for a reply. I was starting to panic, this was wrong. We always got back to each other, always. Day two and I had a search party looking for her. Day three I had the homeless network scouring the city for Angie. By day four, I was making death treats.

"Hey, Percy." Greeted Angie quietly. I looked up from my rather irritating phone call and waved for her to come into the kitchen.

"...That is not good enough. Do you have any idea who you a dealing with? I don't accept failure...just sort it...yes that was a threat." I snarled into the phone and hung up. I would have a word with Jim later on; his new tech guy was utterly useless. "God than guy was an idiot." I sighed and turned to look at Angie. "Hello stranger, you've been absent for a few days, what's up?" I asked. Relieved to see her safe and well.

"Uh, nothing much." Shrugged Angie.

"Really? I tried calling you all day yesterday, you didn't pick up. I nearly started a missing persons search." I smiled. I didn't want to chastise Angie, I had a feeling something had happened, but I'd been really quite worried. That is an understatement, anyway…

"Sorry, I, uh...lost my phone." Angie replied quietly. She looked as though she was trying to turn in on herself and hide. I looked at her again, I studied her and the details sprang at me. I would tackle this head on.

"Right. That's annoying. Who hit you?" I asked bluntly. "I'm guessing it was a man, about six foot three, strong and who is right handed." I reeled off.

"What?" Squeaked Angie.

"The cuts and bruises on your face, I'm not blind Angie. What happened to you?" I asked, more out of manners than necessity.

"Nothing, it's just...on a brighter note, Moran isn't trying to win me back anymore." Angie deflected.

"That's good. Stop avoiding the issue, I'd rather you tell me than me deduce it out of you." I said a little more tersely than I intended.

"I'm not avoiding anything. I just told you." Defended Angie.

"Moran hurt you?" I asked, seeking confirmation. I knew he'd done something to Angie. He'd gone too far.

"Like I said, he's given up trying to get me back. I guess he's moved on to trying to get back at me." She sighed. She looked so small.

"Angie, I am so sorry. I think Jim needs to know about this...he's the only one who has any control over him." I implored. If Moran really had raised a hand to Angie, he would be made to regret his actions, preferably with his life.

"I doubt that." Scoffed Angie.

"Have you seen a doctor, that cut looks nasty. Have you seen John?" I asked concerned.

"No, I came straight here." Angie said quietly. I looked at her, this was so wrong. I was so angry at Moran, with Sherlock for not being here, with myself for letting any of this happen.

"You've been out of contact for four days." I said gently, letting my worry for Angie show.

"Has it really been that long?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah. When I said I nearly started a manhunt, I did start one. I've had people all over London looking for you." I answered.

"I am really sorry..." Angie started, but I interrupted her. I took Angie's hand in mine.

"Please don't apologise, I was worried and may have over reacted, but we couldn't find you. I should've guessed it was Moran." Angie nodded tearfully and I pulled her into a tight hug. It felt calmer knowing my best friend was safe.

"Let me have a look at your cheek, oh and I love the new hair." I smiled warmly. I inspected the cut and sighed. "I think it might need stitches Ang. I'm no doctor though." I stepped back and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and attempted to patch up Angie's face.

"Thanks. I guess I'll have to talk to John about it." She agreed.

"I'm surprised he didn't come over here worried." I pondered. That was quite strange, John was fiercely protective of Angie, and he would've searched everywhere looking for her, but I hadn't seen him for a while.

"Yeah, if it's been four days..." Said Angie quietly. She was still in shock.

"Did Moran take your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"How did you escape?" I asked. If I distracted her with question, hopefully the sting of the antiseptic wouldn't be so sharp.

"By almost breaking my wrists, he was clever, used chains instead of ropes, and Moran won't be able to walk for a couple hours..." Angie said with a bitterly triumphant air.

"You are so awesome." I grinned. I could just imagine the pain Angie could inflict when truly angered. "He deserves everything he gets. Do you want to stay here for a bit, have a hot shower, and relax? You can borrow some clothes and have a hot meal. Anything you need and it's yours." I offered. I would do anything to make Angie smile again.

"Thanks."

"I'm glad your safe. Don't know how I'd cope without you. Do you want me to call John? Sherlock?" I asked quickly. I just wanted to make it better.

"Has he actually been answering for you?!" She asked shocked. I frowned at her words. Why wasn't Sherlock answering Angie? She knew what he was doing.

"I haven't needed to call him for a while, why?" I said puzzled.

"He won't answer my calls, never calls back, won't answer texts, nothing. He didn't change his number again, did he?" She asked worriedly.

"Not to my knowledge. I can try and get hold of John if you want to see him?" I offered. I was still confused by Sherlock's lack of communication, especially as it was Angie trying to speak to him.

"That would probably be for the best, thanks." She smiled weakly.

"Of course, anything else?" I asked, hoping there was something I could do to ease her suffering. Oh that sounded pitiful, even in my own head.

"A memory wiper for the past few days?" Angie quipped. I smiled gently at her; even in the aftermath of a traumatic event she didn't love her sarcasm.

"If I had one or find one, you'd be the first to know. Go and relax, I'll get you some clothes and some painkillers?" I smiled at her thanks. I left the kitchen and went up to my room, I grabbed a baggy, but warm, jumper, a soft vest top and some comfy 'yoga pants', oh that sounded American, but I couldn't think of a better description for them. I did wear them to do yoga in as well! I nipped into the bathroom and grabbed some aspirin and headed back downstairs to find Angie. I saw her slightly slumped over the breakfast bar and rushed towards her.

"Angie, sweetie? Are you okay? Feeling any better?!" I asked cheerily.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She slurred slightly. I looked her over again; she looked clammy, like she had a fever.

"You look like your burning up a bit." I said, feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine." Dismissed Angie tiredly. She tried to swat my hand away, but the tremours running through her were too strong.

"Okay, you're shaking, you are not fine. What are those marks on your arm? What did they inject you with? Let me look at your eyes..." I stated firmly, whilst still gently and took Angie's face in my hands. I looked at her eyes, they were out of focus and very bloodshot. I joined the dots and cursed under my breath. "Angie did they give you cocaine?" I asked.

"I don't know...they said it was, but I think it was a hallucinogenic." Angie mumbled.

"No, it's just your brain is over stimulated by the drug. You're coming down; it's not going to be pleasant. Tell me how you feel? You've got to try and concentrate sweetie, I know it's hard." I instructed. For the first time in my life I was happy about my addiction. Whatever they gave her was strong; her comedown was going to be bad.

"I don't want to think about it..." Angie protested, growing more delirious.

"Come on Ang, talk to me, I can help. How do you feel, sick? Head pounding? Thirsty? Dizzy? Craving something like caffeine? Heart racing?" I listed. If she conformed it, at least I knew what to tell the doctor's when I got her to hospital.

"Uh...yeah, all of that. And I feel really shaky, like you know how you get when you haven't eaten in a while, well I guess you wouldn't know, but I feel like that, except it's a lot worse. I just feel horrible." She groaned. I could sympathise, the come down was always the worst part.

"It's only gonna get worse, but it will pass. It must have been strong the dosage they gave you. You've got to fight through it don't let the drug win."

"You don't think I know that?!" Snapped Angie. I sighed. I knew not to be hurt by her words; she was fighting the affects of the drug. I was starting to understand how Jim must feel when I relapsed.

"Sorry, I just..." Angie apologised. I waved it off. It wasn't her fault.

"Feel out of control, I know. It's fine." I answered gently.

"I hate this." She ground out. Trying to stop the shivers.

"It won't last forever, promise. You'll be over the worse in a couple of days." I told her honestly. It wasn't a fun process; it might be a day, maybe three. It varied from person to person. It took me four days to fully come down once. God, I was a mess.

"Thanks." Sighed Angie.

"For once my addiction has had an advantage. I'm happy to help." I smirked.

"Well, I can guarantee that I won't be an addict. I never want to go through this again." Angie said scathingly.

"I'm pleased to hear it. I should say I'm a recovering addict, but anyway. You're doing really well." I rambled. Weirdly, I felt so unsure of what to do.

"No offense, but I really don't see what comfort you and Sherlock get out of this." Angie said her voice filled with cynicism.

"It's not something I can easily explain. I suppose when I am, was high, I stopped caring and would be able to relax." I admitted. It wasn't an easy topic to discuss or understand. The reason my drug habit had started was from an inability to deal with too much stress and trauma. Why I continued, even after I was happy and secure, honestly, because I liked it. I craved the drug. The numbness was relief.

"I guess I skipped that part?! Or I was panicking too much to notice?" Angie remarked.

"Possibly, everyone reacts differently." I shrugged. I had a friend who couldn't take anything that had a stimulant in. She couldn't even drink coffee.

"I guess..." Angie winced as she cradled her wrists. The cuts were shallow, but they looked irritated and angry.

"That looks nasty, I'll get you some ice." I grabbed a spare tea towel and some ice cubes out of the freezer. I handed the bundle to Angie.

"Thanks." She nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I could see Angie visibly pale as we sat. Her wounds needed closing up and proper attention. She needed her body detoxed of whatever drug they pumped into her.

"I think John needs to take a look at you. Come on, we're off to Bart's." I said firmly.

"No, I'm fine..." She protested.

"Ang, I wasn't asking, I was telling. You need to see a doctor and your brother will take spectacular care of you. Hiding this will only make it worse." I stated. I was in no mood to argue.

"Fine, whatever." She sighed.

"It's winter, you need some more layers on, no matter how warm you think you are. I'll grab the car keys." I ordered leaving her the pile of clothes I'd brought down. I went into the hall and grabbed the keys to the Audi as it had the most room. I walked back into the kitchen with my coat and scarf on. I grabbed an extra coat for Angie. I gave her a pointed look. Angie hadn't moved since I'd left the room. She caught my stare and rolled her eyes.

"Alright..." Nodded Angie. She added the extra layers I'd provided and I helped her into the car.

The drive to Bart's took a while as the traffic heavy; it was 2pm after all, the middle of the working day. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, urging the traffic to just move. I may have broken some traffic laws in a few instances so I could get Angie the help she needed.

I parked the car outside the Henry VIII gate and asked the porters to tell me where John was. It took some persuasion and showing them a pasty Angie to get them to help. John came and met us and took us up to the ward.

"Hi John." I smiled weakly.

"Hey girls. What...Angie, what happened to you?!" John asked worriedly. He looked over her, his demeanour changing from brother to doctor in a flash.

"Uh, long story." Angie groaned.

"She needs some expert medical attention and her big brother to look after her. I'll explain later." I smiled; hoping to appease John enough to get Angie well before we had to rehash the last four days.

"Uh, okay. Come here; let me take care of that cut." John said. He gently started tending to Angie's cuts. She winced every now and then. "Okay, that's gonna need a couple stitches. But it's about a day old, why didn't you get this taken care of sooner?" He chastised.

"I couldn't." Angie protested quietly.

"It had nothing to with Jim, if that's what you're worried about." I said quickly. I didn't want Jim unnecessarily blamed. If he had tried to kill one of them fine, but recently he'd been so well behaved.

"Alright, the other cuts don't look too bad. There's some bruising starting." John said to me. I nodded, noticing the withering glance I got as I mentioned Jim's name.

"I know." Angie said quietly.

"Anything else I should know about?" John asked, casting a wary look at Angie.

"I, uh...I think my wrist might be sprained." Angie admitted.

"You have no idea." I muttered. Angie obviously heard me and shot me a look. I looked back at her.

"Alright, give it here." John asked. Angie held out her damaged wrist and gasped loudly as John touched it.

"Oh look your wrist is broken, that and the multiple doses of cocaine still in your system, yeah your fine. Tell him!" I hissed at Angie.

"Shut up!" Angie hissed back.

"What do you think then John, will she live?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, she's fine. I think your wrist is broken, though. I'm gonna get a cast and some stitches for that cut, I'll be right back." I nodded at John as he left.

Angie, who'd been suppressing her shudders, broke back into waves of shivers and looked a slightly green colour. John had been gone for less than twenty seconds before I decided to round on Angie.

"Tell him about the drugs Angie." I stated.

"Why? He can't do anything. As a doctor, he's just gonna tell me that the only thing I can do is wait for it to get out of my system. As a brother, he's just gonna freak out and worry." She stuttered through the shivers.

"Fine. Do what you think is best." I snapped. "I'm telling Sherlock." I quipped childishly.

"Again, why? It's not like he's gonna come back." Angie said grumpily.

"No, but he will understand. Also, I miss him." I admitted quietly.

"Fine. Do what you think is best." She sniped, using my words against me.

"I know this isn't pleasant and you've had a horrible few days, but don't bite my head off. I'm trying to help." I said sadly.

"I know." Angie nodded.

"You still love him and miss him don't you?" I asked her. Angie nodded in answer.

"I'm sorry. He'll come back, when he's ready." I offered, it wasn't an answer, but it was true, Sherlock would be back when he was back.

"I feel like it's just his way of running away from everything." She sighed, shaking her head.

"He's not running he's fighting. He loves you, he really does. He wants everyone to be safe, John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and you most of all." I tired to reassure her. Sherlock and I had bonded a lot in Romania. I knew how much he cared about Angie, he was just rubbish at actually showing it.

"I know...and I know he has a hard time showing emotion, but..." Angie protested.

"Trust me, please, if you never believe another word I say, please, please believe me when I say that he loves you." I stared firmly.

"I know." Agreed Angie.

"I think I hear John, lets get you patched up and home safe. Oh and I sent Toby round to Mrs. Hudson, he didn't like Jim at all." I smirked. Toby and Jim had taken an instant dislike to each other, the growling and dislike was palpable. I felt it best to remove dear Toby, so I didn't have to tell Angie that Jim had killed her dog. That would have caused more problems than I could have been bothered to deal with.

"Oh, thanks." Angie nodded.

"It's fine, I thought Jim was going to lose a hand. I love Toby but I'd like my husband in one piece. He's had a long walk today, if fact we jogged, it was fun." I smiled. Angie gave me a small smile in return. I think she like the idea that Toby wanted to bite Jim.

"Alright, the stitches will fall out once the cut's healed, so you don't have to worry about those. You'll have to wear the cast for a few weeks, but since it's your left hand, you shouldn't be too disabled." John instructed and started applying the cast to Angie's arm.

"Can I sign your cast Ang?!" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Only if you want to, Percy." Angie sighed exasperatedly. "Thanks, John." She said with a smile at her brother.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet." I said bashfully.

"It's fine." Angie muttered. We lapsed into silence as John worked on adding the layers of plaster to Angie's wrist.

"Now are you two gonna tell me how this happened?" John asked pointedly. I shrugged in response.

"Do I have to?" Whined Angie.

"I would appreciate it." John smiled. I simply shrugged again.

"Well...you know how the private detective business can be sometimes..." Angie started. John shot me a pointed look. Angie also looked at me. I sighed and rushed into an explanation.

"Fine. Two men took Angie in a van, left Toby to fend for himself, and took her to a warehouse, it looks like somewhere in the east end by the brick dust. These men slapped Angie about, and they took her phone. She has been forced to take liquid cocaine, probably because of her relationship with either Sherlock or myself, possibly both, too hard to tell. The worst part is that Moran was the one who orchestrated it. He arranged the kidnapping and then gave her the drugs to make her scared and vulnerable. He's become unhinged and jealous. His, very ugly, signet ring is what broke the skin. He finally let his anger out; stupidly he chose to hurt Angie. I think that's everything? Sorry, I need a minute." I said shakily and left John and Angie alone.

"Thanks..." Angie replied quietly. I don't think she was impressed I'd deduced and revealed every detail of her ordeal to John. John let out a long breath and looked at Angie worriedly, something he'd been doing a lot recently. I stood just outside of the room we had been put in. I felt sick and angry. None of this needed to have happened it was a total waste. I just wanted to punch something. I had to get my emotions under control.

"You...what...why...I think I need a minute, too..." John stuttered. He was trying to comprehend all of this.

"Why? Because I finally got through Moran's thick skull that I was never going to get back together with him if my life depended on it, and he's lashing out." Angie raged.

"Alright, I need to take a blood test, see how much of the drug...umm...how much of it is left in your system." John breathed heavily and grabbed a syringe. I sighed and quietly reentered the room.

"She won't be an addict, John. Don't fret about that." I spat darkly.

"I've had enough of needles lately, thank you. Are you alright, Percy?" Angie asked. She looked at me warily.

"It's just to see how much is still in her system. Please, Ang." John soothed.

"Alright." Conceded Angie. She glanced at me nervously again.

"Fine." I said quietly.

"Okay." Angie nodded. Looking at anything but the needle in her arm.

"Okay, uh...I'll be right back." John said. He looked between us curiously.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Angie pressed.

"It doesn't matter. You're going to be alright, and that's what's important." I stated.

"You're important, too. Come on, you can tell me." Angie said gently. How she could worry about me at a time like this I'd never know.

"You don't want to know, my temper is being very tightly controlled. Bringing up some old and painful memories. I just need you safe." I said tightly. I could feel the rage bubbling away. I didn't want to lash out around John and Angie; they didn't need to see that.

"You know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is." Angie smiled.

"I can't...sorry."

"Okay, I understand. I'm always here for you if you change your mind." Angie smiled again. I nodded. John came back into the room.

"So, what's the damage John?" I asked with a fake grin.

"Uh, it is cocaine. Looks like it was a 7% solution not enough to be dangerous, but more than is good for you. You should be fine; it'll be completely out of your system in a couple days." He said gravely.

"7%? That's exactly what Sherlock has used..." Angie said quietly, looking slightly alarmed.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Could he have found that out from Jim?" Angie asked. I looked at her confused and ignored the question.

"Can I take Angie home or do we have to wait?!" I asked tersely. I wanted out of the hospital.

"No, you can go. Are you gonna stay at her house for a few days, Ang?" John asked. Personally I think Baker Street would be safer, but Angie was always welcome.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you later." She nodded at John absently. She looked better than she had a few hours ago.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want or need." I agreed.

"Thanks." Angie hugged her brother. He gave her a sad smile as we left.

"Okay, bye." John waved.

We walked back through the hospital, Angie with her arm in a sling. We'd been at the hospital for six hours. I was glad Angie was safe, but waiting for her cast to dry had been torturous. I helped Angie into the car and started driving home. We hit rush hour, so it took about an hour to get back to my house. By the time we got in I wanted a large glass of wine and to possibly shoot anything that came within a metre radius of me.

I helped Angie up to her room. I helped change into some pyjamas and get under the duvet. I grabbed a glass of water for her and made sure she was warm enough. Despite my crankiness at the outside world and Moran, Angie needed my care.

"Do you want anything, need anything?" I asked.

"Hmm? I'm fine." Replied Angie absently.

"Sure?" I checked. Angie wasn't always the best at asking for help, even when she needed it. She nodded and I smiled at her. I stood and turned to leave.

"Alright, make yourself at home, you know where everything is."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're gonna be alright." I said quietly. I felt a bubble of emotion work its way through me. I suppressed it the best I could.

"Yeah. Thanks." She nodded.

"I'm going to go find Jim." I told her. Best to warn her so Jim didn't take her by surprise. I needed the comfort of the man I loved and trusted so much. I was on the verge of breaking. Just as I was about to leave Angie asked.

"Percy, that's where Moran found out about Sherlock's...drug habits. Isn't it?"

"What? I don't understand." I asked confused. What would Jim know about Sherlock's drug habit?

"I don't understand how Moran knew so much about Sherlock with the drugs. I thought maybe Jim told him?" She questioned, a glimmer of hope that I could confirm her suspicions faded as I shook my head.

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't really know how Jim knows that much about Sherlock, I just try and stop them from killing each other." I sighed. We lapsed into silence for a moment, both lost in our thoughts. I had no idea where Angie's questions came from, but they weren't invalid. To my knowledge, Jim only shared necessary information with Moran. He trusted him as a hitman, on occasions as a friend, but I don't think Jim trusted Moran enough to divulge sensitive information.

"You don't know?" Angie asked. She sounded shocked and slightly scared.

"Don't know what?" I said, more confused than ever.

"He found all that stuff out from Mycroft." Angie answered.

"Right, and why would Mycroft tell Jim about Sherlock? They only tolerate each other for my sake." I sneered. Angie glanced at me warily.

"Uh...when Jim fell off the radar for a while, it was because Mycroft was...holding him, trying to get information out of him, and that's putting it lightly. Jim wouldn't cooperate unless Mycroft told him Sherlock's life story. That's how Jim was able to ruin Sherlock's reputation, he took that one lie and put it all in with the truth so people would believe it." Angie said in a rush. I simply stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew..." She apologised.

"Okay, great." I said quickly. I could feel everything inside shutting down. I couldn't deal with this and everything else. So I'd just delete it all. Start again.

"I really thought you knew already, sorry." Angie said again. She sounded so apologetic. I just looked at her blankly.

"No. Never mind. These things happen." I smiled and stood up intending to leave her room.

"No, they don't. It's alright if you're upset or something." Urged Angie. I furrowed my brow quizzically.

"Why would I be upset?" I asked. I just had to keep fighting I could escape soon.

"Well...nothing, I don't know." Angie said glumly.

"Exactly, it's nothing. It's nothing to worry about." I said somewhat cheerfully. Ignoring the fact that Angie knew I wasn't exactly dealing with this new information well.

"You're getting as bad as Sherlock." Angie muttered under her breath. I just ignored it and made to leave. Third time lucky I thought.

"Right I was off to find Jim, give me a shout if you need anything?!" I smiled and even made it to the door before I heard Angie mutter acidly.

"Hopefully you won't kill anyone because you're upset." I turned to look at her sharply.

"What did you say?" I snarled.

"Nothing." Snapped Angie.

"No, please, do speak up. What are worried about that I'll overdose again or kill someone? I could do both?!" I sneered sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe. I obviously don't know you as well as I used to." Angie seethed. I felt like she'd slapped me.

"Perhaps you don't. How do want me to react? I've just found out that my brother, a man I've known and trusted since I was five, tortured my husband. Then to add to the fun, Mycroft sold Sherlock's life story to Jim so Jim could destroy Sherlock. Then what Moran has done to you...I don't know how to react to this. I just want my Mum, but I can't speak to her because she's..d..d..dead." I stuttered before crumpling to my knees and sobbing. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Angie climbed out of bed and sat on the floor next to me. She laid a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. It's just...You can't hold things in like you do, otherwise you get overwhelmed, like with killing someone or the drugs. I don't want that happening to you again. I know it's a lot to take in, that's why I expected a reaction. I know you're just as brilliant as Sherlock, but emotionally, you are nothing like him. You need to let it out...Like this." She said firmly but kindly.

"How much is one person suppose to take, I'm only twenty-five. We've both lost so much...I just want it all to stop. I don't know how or who to trust anymore, or what to think. I can't always tell right from wrong. It's all such a mess." I cried. My body wracked with hiccupping sobs. It was just too much. The calm before the storm, up until today, life had almost been a dream. Then it crumbled in a heartbeat.

"I know, I know. And I am so sorry for what you've been through, you're right; you're way too young to have been through all this. And I know we've both made choices...It really does get overwhelming sometimes...but we promised we'd get through anything together. And I know I've got to keep a lid on my temper, and I'm sorry for snapping like that, but you've got to stop keeping your feelings from me. That's what I'm here for. Okay?" She asked, more of an instruction than a question but I appreciated knowing that she cared.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never want to disappoint you. You've always been so good. I always wanted to be like you when we were growing up. You just accepted me for who I was and never asked questions, you would just smile and tell me you thought I was brilliant. I don't blame you for going to Uni or getting married, but life was so dark without you and I just fell further and further. I've done so many bad things. Mycroft tired to teach me to detach my emotions, I never could, I can fake it, but it hurts and Jim is so empathetic, he made it stop hurting for the first time in so long..." I couldn't say anymore as I burst into another round of sobs.

"I'm sorry, I never thought how much my leaving would affect you. I understand, I really do, I'm not disappointed in you, never think that." Angie replied earnestly. I felt so guilty laying my worries at her feet.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not the easiest person to be around. I wouldn't swap you for anything though, I couldn't ask for a better best friend." I gave Angie a watery smile. I had to get through this. I sniffed loudly and wiped my eyes on my sleeves. I probably had make-up all over my face, the curse of black eyeliner and tears.

"Me either. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I'm sorry, too, I just..." She stopped her thought and shook her head. "It was just stupid."

"Friends forever? New year resolution, how about we stop trying to protect each other and be honest?" I proposed.

"Agreed." Angie nodded. I noticed she had tears in her eyes too. We smiled at each other and laughed. I stood up shakily and helped Angie back into bed. I leaned down and hugged her again, kissing her cheek.

"I think I really need to talk to my husband." I smiled. Angie nodded and promised to call if she needed me.

I quietly shut Angie's door and took a deep shaky breath. I was scared of Jim might reveal when I asked him about the whole fiasco with Mycroft. A surge of anger flowed through me thinking his name. I'd be having words with my brother. I found Jim sat in my usual thinking spot. He was half watching the world go by and lazily solving some huge equation. He really was a genius. I walked over to him and perched on the edge of the window seat.

"Hi. Umm can we talk about something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, of course, love. What's wrong?" Jim asked. I flicker of worry crossed his face as he looked at my tear stained face.

"Um, it's something Angie mentioned." I started.

"Okay." He nodded.

"I don't really know who to say it...but I suppose things are different now, I mean it doesn't make it better, but before it wasn't..." I babbled incoherently. I didn't know how to ask someone if they'd been tortured. It was Jim; the fact that anyone could hurt him repulsed me.

"Percy, just calm down. What's on your mind?" He asked calmly. He laid a soothing hand on my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me Mycroft tortured you?" I asked quietly, looking Jim directly in the eye.

"I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want you hating your brother, someone I knew you trusted." Jim looked away as he said this.

"You are so much more important. You just vanished without a trace; I was so worried about you, if I'd known...what if they'd never released you? I can't lose you." I rushed earnestly. More tears starting to fall. Above everything, my worst fear was losing Jim.

"Percy, it's done and gone now. There's nothing we can do to change what happened. Maybe I should have told you, but I didn't. We're together now, that's what's important." He said confidently, but sadness and suppressed memories tainted his voice. I knew him well enough to see through his bravado.

"He hurt you and you used him. Everything is just so messed up. Do you have any idea what Moran has done to Angie? That bastard has kidnapped, beaten and drugged her, why?! Jealousy. He did it because he was jealous. She's got a broken wrist and stitches in her face. He injected her with cocaine. He knew all about Sherlock's habit, did he get that information from you?" I asked angrily. Not hiding my tears or rage. I felt like I was falling apart from the inside out.

"Whoa, slow down! I didn't even know that. When did that happen?" Jim asked shocked. It did take quite a lot to shock him. The fact that Moran kidnapped Angie from under his nose was enough to shock him.

"The last four days." I spat.

"Alright, I didn't even know about that, so don't get mad at me. You know I can't control everything Seb does." He defended. I knew this, but anger wasn't just at him, it was mixed with fear, anxiety, pain, love, hurt, so many conflicting emotions and Jim was supposed to be able to stop this from happening.

"This is too far, he could have killed her if she hadn't escaped. I've told you he is going to try and kill me, if he's going after Angie too then we have no hope she was the only bargaining chip we had." I raged.

"I'll talk to him." Jim said. He was trying to plicate me, but it wouldn't work. Nothing would stop my fear except Moran's dead body.

"Talking isn't going to work, what will you say? If he wants something he's bored of waiting, he's just going to take it." I urged, I would beg if necessary.

"It won't be idle chitchat. It will be a serious...'discussion'." Jim said darkly.

"Why won't you just kill him?" I shouted. Jim stood up quickly and made to leave, but before he could I said:

"If he was gone you'd be safe." I said this so quietly, but I knew Jim had heard me. Jim came back towards me and lifted my chin with his fingers.

"You know I need him. Do you hear yourself?! See, this is why I don't like involving you in my business." Jim sighed. I stepped back from him. I felt belittled.

"Stop trying to protect me, I'm your wife, not a child. Moran made me beg for your life the day I buried my parents. He made me beg on my knees, I had to offer my life for yours, otherwise you might be dead now. I can't lose anyone else in my life. He killed our child! If you died..." Again the dam burst and tears fell hot and fast down my face. I couldn't even entertain the thought of Jim not existing.

"Percy, nothing is going to happen to either of us. I promise. I'll handle him." Jim protested strongly. He pulled me close to him and I sobbed into his chest.

"Please don't leave me, please. I'm so scared of what might happen." I cried.

"I promise I will never leave you, love. Nothing will happen, I promise." He soothed and held me tight. For that moment I felt safe.

"I trust you." I nodded.

We stayed in our embrace until my tears subsided and I'd calmed down a little. I checked on Angie who was fast asleep and followed Jim upstairs to bed. The emotional rollercoaster of the day and the vast amount of crying had worn me out.

Moran smirked. He had everything he needed. Finding something that made them both weak had been hard, but each other, he would destroy them from the inside. He would break them in the worst ways. All it would take is a well-placed conversation and few photos. Anything could be doctored these days. Yes, he thought, this would be fun.

* * *

www. facebook persephoneholmes (Just remove the spaces, like Percy's page and come and say hello!)


	49. Chapter 46 - Snow Days

A/N: Hello! I meant to upload this earlier, but filming got in the way. Oh what a hard life it is?! :) Enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review or PM?

Come and say hello to Percy on Facebook www. facebook persephoneholmes (just remove the spaces)

This chapter is dedicated to the very lovely **AelisIdun** for her wonderful reviews and PMs!

* * *

Chapter 45 – Snow Day

After the whole Moran incident, he now has more than a bruised ego and broken nose from Angie, because Jim might've lost his temper a bit, well a lot. Moran won't be causing too much trouble for a little while. After all of that had begun to calm down and I knew Angie was alright to be back at Baker Street on her own I decided to broach the topic of Adelena with Jim.

Basically it didn't go well. It involved shouting, crying and door slamming. It may have caused me to run away to Brecon for a few days. I got snowed in, so I was stuck there for a week and a half. Jim came and rescued me, as he always does. We talked, like grown up this time, and I realised I really had nothing to worry about. I was being jealous and crazy. Jim had no feelings for her what so ever.

That may be the case but something was making my Jedi powers tingle. I just couldn't pin point what.

The snow fell heavily over London and instead of doing anything remotely productive Jim and I decided to do what any sane person would do and stay in bed. I made us hot chocolate and we snuggled under the duvet. It was such a nice morning; eventually we did get up and get dressed, the snow never letting up. It transformed London's dirty and busy streets to serene scenes of crystalised beauty.

We were sat in the living room next to the roaring fire watching the news; it was mainly filled with stories of Britain's snowy exploits. I declared we make snowmen; this idea became a competition and ended in a snowball fight. Angie's voice distracted me.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Angie asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah...duck!" I cried. I saved Angie, but got a snowball in the back of the head. I turned back to Jim. "I was distracted, that's not fair!" Jim just laughed at me, so I poked my tongue out at him.

"I can come back if you two want to get back to this..." Angie trialed off, she looked between Jim and I. We were both covered in snow.

"It's fine...Let's get inside and warm up." I dismissed and walked back into the kitchen. I took off my wet coat, scarf, gloves and boots and left them by the back door. I smiled fondly at Jim, who was determined to finish his snowman.

"Looks like this snow day is turning out a lot better than everyone expected." Smiled Angie. Now I hate to use a cliché, but she was glowing.

"I can see. Who was he?" I asked with a smirk.

"What?" Blushed Angie, avoiding my gaze.

"Please Ang, I know exactly what you've been up to. So, who is he?" I asked frankly. How she thought I wouldn't know was beyond me. Besides the fact I can read all the tell tale signs, she's been my best friend since I was five.

"Well, if you're so clever, why can't you figure out who it is?" Smirked Angie, she was still blushing.

"I was trying to be somewhat polite, but if you insist." I retorted.

"Go right ahead. I bet you won't guess it." She invited. Challenge accepted. I studied her for a brief moment.

"You knew them already, otherwise it wouldn't have happened. It isn't Moran, you wouldn't go near him again and you don't look ashamed. You're happy. You blush every time it's mentioned, so you like him, a lot, evident by the fact that you're pupils have dilated. He's taller than you, not hard difficult to deduce, you are quite short. You got a taxi, you didn't walk, and so you went to his place not Baker Street, too far for you to walk. So it's someone you don't want John seeing..." I smirked, realising that Sherlock was obviously coming through London. "How is my brother? Did you see Mycroft's terribly drab decor, or didn't pay attention to your surroundings?" I replied dryly, but grinning.

"Alright, so it was a bit obvious." Smiled Angie. She looked so happy.

"Just a bit, but I'll forgive you." I laughed. "So other than a romantic night in with Sherlock, is he alright?" I asked. I hadn't heard from my brother for a while, not since I had wished him happy birthday.

"Yeah, he's fine. I guess this was just a stop before going somewhere else, but he got snowed in, and actually had the decency to call me." Angie replied, a blush staining her cheeks again. She was so cute.

"He must be so frustrated. I might pop round and see him later. It's been so quiet without him." I smile. I missed Sherlock.

"Yeah." Nodded Angie in agreement, her voice sounding somewhat wistful.

"So what brings you over?" I asked.

"Your texts." Prompted Angie. I suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I've actually had some time off; the brain is getting a bit slow. I got a little worried when you didn't reply, I wanted to know if you fancied coming over for dinner?! I may even join you tonight!"

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. Sounds good." Angie smiled, but there was hesitancy in her expression. She wanted time with Sherlock before he disappeared again.

"Get Sherlock to come over too?" I asked. I could get Jim to behave for one small dinner.

"Yeah, I will." Smiled Angie. She looked a bit nervous, but that was probably the prospect of Jim and Sherlock in the same room.

"Fancy a snowball fight?" I offered. I hoped she would get a thrill out of throwing snow at Jim.

"I don't know...I'm kind of paranoid about Sherlock disappearing on me again." Angie admitted. I nodded, my suspicions had been right.

"Go get him, I'll make sure Jim is on his best behaviour. He won't disappear on you yet, I think he's starting to realise how much he cares for you." I said gently.

"Maybe." Smiled Angie, another blush staining her cheeks.

"Go get him, I'll get dinner started." I urged.

"I'll be back later." Angie grinned at me and left to collect Sherlock. I smiled. I was so happy for them. They were good for each other, Angie mellowed Sherlock, got him feeling and Sherlock kept Angie fighting kept her strong.

I opened the fridge and started at its contents. My stomach gurgled at me. I was quite hungry; playing in the snow had helped me work up an appetite. I stood pondering what we should have for dinner; I really fancied comfort food, warm and filling. I decided upon lasagna and pulled out the necessary ingredients. I was chopping some onions and tomatoes when I felt two strong arms snake round my waist. I smiled as I felt Jim kiss my shoulder.

"Angie gone so soon?" He asked.

"She'll be back. Can you be extremely nice and well behaved tonight?" I asked sweetly.

"I could be, why?" Jim questioned suspiciously.

"Sherlock's back for a little while, I'd like to spend some time with him. I invited him and Angie, over for dinner." I explained.

"Just this once, as you asked so nicely." He smiled. I put down the knife and turned to in his arms to face him.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and kissed him. Our kiss deepened and I giggled as I felt Jim's cool hand slide under my jumper, the shock made me wriggle away from the cold.

"I might behave more often if this the thanks I get." Jim smirked. I just smiled knowingly and got back to cooking.

Before long I heard the front door open and close, Angie knew to just use her key and let herself in. I was really excited to see my brother.

"Sherlock! Hello!" I squealed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yes, hello, Percy." Sherlock answered, giving me a reluctant and swift hug in return. He looked more than a little uncomfortable. I gave him the once over and it dawned on me why my brother and Angie looked so happy. Finally, it took them long enough.

"I'm allowed to hug my brother. You look...well." I smirked knowingly. Sherlock rolled his eyes at me and then gave me the same knowing look.

"I could say the same for you. I assume you just got back home yesterday." He deduced. I just smiled at him, I really wasn't embarrassed.

"Evening all." Jim welcomed warmly.

"Hi." Smiled Angie. Sherlock just nodded stiffly. Jim looked at me and I just smiled at him. It was going to be a long night. Angie muttered something to Sherlock and he seemed to respond positively.

"Come on then, lets not stand here all night. I'm sure you've both worked up an appetite I know I have." I giggled.

"Fine. I'll do my best." Sighed Sherlock; looking at Angie pleadingly she just smiled at him lovingly. They really did make a lovely couple.

"Thank you. Smells good, Percy." Angie praised.

"Thanks, its just lasagne, but I did bake a cake, it's cooling now." I waved off.

"You've been defeated by snow then Sherlock?" I smirked.

"So were you Percy. You got stuck in Wales for a week." Jim said. I shot him a look.

"Shh you, you couldn't get me home." I countered and kissed his cheek I was only teasing him.

"It's just weather, I don't understand what the problem is." Frowned Sherlock.

"No problem, I was trying to make conversation." I said.

"Well, I'm glad it happened." Angie smiled dreamily. She was so cute.

"I love the snow, it's fun. Ang you can help us decide which snowman is better." I asked as I mixed up the salad.

"Uh oh. Are you dragging me into a competition?" She asked warily.

"Maybe, it's fine, the loser has to the washing up." I replied, it wasn't anything sinister, just snowmen.

"Okay. Fair warning, Jim, if her snowman has anything at all to do with Doctor Who, she automatically wins." Grinned Angie.

"Understood...you are so doing the washing up." Jim smirked at me. I poked my tongue out at him.

"I am not! At least mine has limbs!" I defended. I pulled the lasagne out of the oven and started cutting into four.

"Sherlock, do you want any food?" I asked; I wouldn't force him to eat. After a particularly sharp nudge from Angie he was broken from his thoughts.

"Uh, fine, yes...Thank you." He answered. He sounded far away, still lost in thought. I felt sympathy for him, I knew being around Jim was hard for him, but he was my husband and part of my life.

"You're cooking counts a bribery, that's an unfair advantage." Jim pouted. He shot Angie a grin, and she half returned it.

"If I had let you cook, we'd all get food poisoning or the kitchen would have exploded. It's not bribery, its common sense. Sherlock relax will you, we've had this discussion already." I said as I put the plates on the table.

"It's not that bad, is it?!" Asked Jim as he sat down.

"Yes dear it is." I nodded and patted his shoulder. I sat next to Jim and opposite Sherlock.

"So do you two lovebirds have any plans?" I asked, giving them another knowing look.

"You're gonna keep going on about that, aren't you?" Asked Angie.

"Lovebirds?" Asked Sherlock quizzically, he made a face at the word.

"Yes, because I can. Also I've put with it from Russ, Mycroft, you and other friends." I defended. It was annoying, I was fed of being the youngest out my friends and family, it meant being patronised regularly.

"Lovebirds." I nodded at Sherlock.

"If you don't like Russ calling you two lovebirds, don't call us that." Snapped Angie, sounding just like her mother.

"Sorry Ang." I apologised. Jim looked slightly stunned.

"I didn't think you used clichés like that, Percy." Sherlock asked with a slight sneer.

"Occasionally when the muse descends. Does it offend you?" I countered. Before Sherlock could reply, Jim cut in and probably stopped an argument.

"Angie, you'll have to show me how you get Percy to apologise like that." He enquired, giving me a lopsided grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's one of Angie's many superpowers, she can't tell you." I said seriously. Angie just smiled in response.

"That's very sneaky. Fine, you can have you secrets." Huffed Jim.

"Exactly. Thanks Ang." I smiled.

"I honestly don't know how I do it, so I don't have an answer, so...you're welcome?" She explained. She'd always been able to get me to behave, no one else had. I smiled at her.

"It was worth a try." Jim sighed.

"Am I really that difficult?! Actually, don't answer that." I said quickly. Jim just laughed and even Sherlock chuckled.

We finished our food in a relaxed silence. I was surprised by how amicable the atmosphere was, but Angie was slowly getting used to Jim. Jim was actually behaving and Sherlock was being quiet, it did make for an enjoyable evening. Once our food had settled I stood up and collected the plates.

"Right, anyone for cake? Tea, coffee? Sherlock are you still with us?" I asked.

"Yes. Just coffee, black, two sugars." He replied, but with a look from Angie he did add: "Please."

"Just a little cake, please. I think I ate too much lasagne." Smiled Angie.

"I'll give you hand." Said Jim, standing and clearing away the salad bowl and glasses. "Okay. Thanks love."

"Is it me or is Sherlock being strange?" Jim asked me quietly.

"Uh, yeah. I think it's being round you. It might be something else, but I'm not sure." I replied honestly.

"Right, okay. What does he think I'll do in our kitchen?" Jim asked. I agreed with him, what was he going to do in our kitchen or house? We did have a no work rule in the house, well except paper work.

"I don't know, but you two do have a history. Just let it be." I urged. I glanced at Sherlock and Angie, also having a hushed conversation.

"Fine. I promised you I'd behave." He said.

"I know; I'm not doubting you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Right, small piece of cake for you Ang. Here's your coffee Sherlock." I said as I placed their food on the table.

"Thanks." Smiled Angie.

"Thank you." Nodded Sherlock. He looked more put out than before. A slightly awkward silence fell over us. Jim's phone rang, making me jump.

"I better get that." He said. I watched him leave the kitchen before turning back to Sherlock and Angie.

"He's working too hard at the moment. Although saying that, Mycroft seems to keep me busy lately." I said darkly.

"Hmm. You'd think he'd be able to use other people for his 'work' besides his family." Sherlock sneered, but concern flittered across his eyes.

"Apparently I'm useful. I'm just glad he's out the country for a few days; it's giving me some time at home." I sighed and I felt my shoulders sag. I was so tired and worn out. Before anyone could say anything, Jim stormed back into the kitchen.

"This had better be good news. You interrupt my evening for that? Pathetic." He said darkly, his voice cold. He paused and whoever was speaking to him obviously said something stupid, he visibly got angrier. "What do mean you've not got the documents?! You said you would have them a week ago. Don't forget Miss Adler, you came to me asking for help. You have a debt to pay. You are quickly becoming useless. You're head would look nice mounted on my wall. " Jim snapped and hung up. He was breathing heavily. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Jim, you okay?" I asked gently. I kept all my body language quiet and gentle, he needed to calm down. I noticed Angie pale and Sherlock grab her hand in comfort. I'm glad they kept quiet.

"That useless woman! Is it so hard to do one tiny little job?" Seethed Jim.

"She's not that bright, she loses every game." I said simply.

"Months of work and she has failed the easiest task. I should have disposed of her before." He spat, his body tense. He was livid.

"Jim, love, look at me. Calm down. Miss Adler has finished being useful, leave her to sort herself out, she won't last long and then she'll be a distant memory. We'll sort this." I said to him. I kept eye contact with him, getting him to focus on me.

"If I take what protection she has away, she will disappear. I can sort it." He replied, still tense, but he was starting to regain control.

"Exactly. She's finished. You're plans will be fine. I'll help you with anything you need." I gently cupped his face with my hand. I could see the man reappearing through his anger.

"We'll talk about it later. Thank you." He said quietly. He pulled my close to him, so our foreheads were touching. I leaned up and kissed Jim.

"Anytime. Go sort out what ever needs doing; I'll find you later on." I smiled, kissing him one more and walking him to the kitchen door. As I heard his study door close, I sighed.

"I really hate Irene Adler." I spat angrily. That stupid woman just caused problems. She wasn't fun or amusing, she was just self centered and problematic.

"Can we please not...talk about her?" Asked Angie timidly.

"Hmm...Sorry." I replied distantly. I slumped back into one of chairs.

"You handled that surprisingly well." Sherlock said.

"Practice, lots of practice." I said. I was worried about Jim. He hadn't been that angry in a while, that Woman must've really been useless.

"Told you she could handle him." Smirked Angie.

"Did you really doubt that I couldn't handle him?" I asked incredulously. "Sherlock we've been together for eight years, I know what his mood swings are like." I said simply.

"I suppose I should listen to you two more often." He conceded.

"We do make an awesome team, don't we Ang?!" I said.

"Yep!" She grinned.

"Sorry you had to witness that, I was hoping we might have a quiet few days." I apologised. I did feel bad that they had to see that.

"You don't have to apologise." Angie said, taking my hand reassuringly.

"You're too kind Angie." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, anyway...so I heard about you breaking into my flat, Persephone." Angie said seriously. I looked at Sherlock.

"Full name...ouch. Thanks Sherlock." I winced.

"Well, she wouldn't have believed me if I'd just told her I was already taken care of with clothes, etc." He smirked.

"No but you didn't have to tell her how I procured you're clothes." I retorted.

"You could have just asked, seeing as I found out that you've been helping Sherlock anyway." She sighed.

"At the time you didn't know." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I found out pretty soon after anyway. Would have saved you time." She chastised, sounding a little hurt.

"Perhaps. The locks on 221b are way too easy to pick. Please change them." I smiled guiltily.

"I will. And from now on, since I know, just ask. John isn't as deep a sleeper as me." She smiled, letting me know I wasn't in any real trouble.

"He didn't hear me, I'm very quiet. I will ask you though." I grinned.

"Thank you." Angie said. She still looked a little stern.

"Anytime. I am sorry I broke in." I apologised. Angie's face softened.

"It's fine. You had a good reason." I nodded.

"How much money do you need Sherlock?" I asked, changing the subject. Seeing as Angie now knew, it was easier to just be upfront about it all.

"Another installment of £20,000 should be good." He said casually. Angie nearly choking on her tea was quite amusing.

"It's amazing how you can just throw that much money around as if it's nothing. Of course, that's coming from a small town girl, so..." She said taken a back.

"Okay. That's easy enough, I'll see if we have that much in the safe, if not, I'll go to the bank in the morning." I said to Sherlock. "You get used to it." I smiled at Angie.

"I grew up around that much money, so it's not really that big a deal to me." Sherlock said nonchalantly. I still didn't quite believe how much money Jim and I had. It made me nervous, but eventually you get used to it.

"I didn't until I met Jim, then I inherited a wealthy family, it becomes the norm to easily." I sighed.

"Well, I don't understand why you need help with money, Sherlock, if you can afford to put 5000 in my bank account every two weeks." Grumbled Angie.

"Every two weeks, you told me once a month Sherlock." I said shocked. £10,000 a month was very generous. Sherlock must be feeling particularly guilty about being away.

"That's from my trust fund and savings account, it's in a bank. With this...'business', it's more beneficial to use cash. Besides, Percy is literally asking for ways to give away her money." He smirked at me.

"I am." I nodded. I, we, didn't need the money. It just sat in the bank gathering interest. The house was bought outright, so we had no mortgage. Our cars were bought and paid for, so it was just the running costs and bills regarding the house. There was George our sometimes chauffeur, Moran and a few minions on the payroll, but we didn't need to spend much.

"I changed my mind." Sherlock said coolly. I wasn't really listening.

"About what?" I asked.

"About every two weeks versus every month. Your brain is getting slow." Sherlock informed me.

"Be nice. Your response was a bit of a delayed reaction." Angie scolded.

"Right. It is and also I can't actually read your mind. I do my best. If you can persuade Mycroft to stop working me so hard, then I'll be a bit sharper." I said callously.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. We looked at each other; he looked as though he was searching for something.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"It's nice to see you two finally getting along." Angie smiled.

"We do get along. Romania was good for us." I smiled.

"Are you two ever going to tell me what happened there?" Angie huffed.

"Eventually…Well, no." I answered.

"You don't want to know." Sherlock dismissed, but only piqued Angie's interest further. I was slightly offended he thought it was so terrible, but I didn't know what had happened after I left.

"Oh come off it, you had fun. I'll admit some of it was incredibly weird though." I smirked thinking of our pretending to be married.

"It was interesting." He conceded.

"Do you two enjoy teasing me like this?" Angie frowned.

"It wasn't intentional…" Sherlock trialed off quietly.

"A little bit. Sorry, I'll stop." I laughed.

"Now I know how John feels, the last to know everything." Angie groaned.

"No Jim gets left in the dark if I'm feeling mean. I should probably go and check on him. I'll see if we have the money you need too. I'll be back in a minute." I said with a smile, excusing myself.

"Okay." Smiled Angie.

I knocked on the study door, but he wasn't in there, I could feel panic starting to set in. I went over to the safe, entered the combination and saw the pile of cash. I pulled out what we needed and put into an envelope. I would go to the bank and refill the safe tomorrow. I left a note on the desk for Jim, so he knew. Perhaps he'd gone to bed already or was reading in the library. I would search him out once Angie and Sherlock had left. I went back into the kitchen and handed Sherlock the envelope.

"Here you go, I cleared out the safe, so it's a little more than you asked for." I could hear the exhaustion on my voice. I flopped down into the chair I'd just left. "Thank you." Nodded Sherlock. I nodded back.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Angie asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I sighed.

"Hey, we promised no more secrets, remember?" Angie said gently.

"I know, sorry, bad habit. I'm really worried about Jim. He's still really wound up. I can't work out what he's planning that's irritated him so much. Mycroft sent me an e-mail for things he wants doing by the time he gets back…." I listed. I just wanted it all to stop and go away so I could live my life with my husband and friends and just be normal for five minutes.

"He never gives you a break, does he?" Asked Angie angrily whilst rolling her eyes.

"Not really. I sold my soul when I was too young to understand." I replied sardonically.

"Have you ever thought about using the Homeless Network to help you with these little 'tasks' Mycroft forces on you?" Asked Sherlock. He sounded irritated too.

"They do. Little tasks aren't the problem; it's the big ones." I sighed. If I could talk about the work I was required to do then it wouldn't be such a problem. I was making a difference, keeping people safe; maybe I was just being whiney. At least I had a job.

"Certain ones are able to be trusted to help with those." Offered Sherlock.

"I'll ask Agnes." I said quietly.

I continued chatting with Angie and Sherlock for a little while longer, but it was getting late and I needed to talk to Jim, make sure he was okay. Angie hugged me and told me to call her of I needed to talk and Sherlock just nodded, but I knew if I needed him he'd be there to help.

I scoured the house, I even went out to the shed in the garden and I couldn't find Jim. As everyone said when he or she entered the house, it was huge. I finally decided he'd gone out and would be home when he was ready when I noticed the footprint in the carpet. The walked up the carpeted stairs to the attic and saw Jim sat on the dusty floor against an old trunk. He looked stressed. I left the door open for some light and quietly padded towards my husband.

"You're getting awfully good at hiding my love, what made you come up here?" I asked gently. He wasn't at his most stable when stressed. I knew he'd never hurt me, but he might one day hurt himself or do something overtly dangerous. Jim just shrugged in reply. I knelt in front of him.

"I don't know. Just felt like a good place." He sighed. I nodded and sat next to him.

"Find anything interesting?! We've never stored this place out; it's the one place you leave in a mess." I chuckled. Jim's obsessive tidiness was quite strange, compared to the dusty chaos that was the attic.

"Not really. Just fuming." He said coolly. His anger was bubbling under the surface; I wanted to make it go away. We'd been having such a perfect day.

"That stupid woman has really upset you hasn't she?!" I asked. Just thinking of Irene Adler made my inner she-devil emerge. I loathed her. There was just something about her that made me want to push her into a volcano. Jim sighed, the aggravation still apparent in his body language. His muscles were tense and twitchy.

"I thought it would be fun at first, with Sherlock being so captivated by her. That didn't last long. Now she's just become troublesome." He paused, his expressing twisting into a dark laugh. "She thinks _she_ can do whatever she wants, that _she's_ the one in charge. Which is so very foolish." He spat, the laughter morphing back to anger.

"Yes well we both know she's not as bright as she makes out, she thought she could have you." I snarled exasperatedly. I sighed, reining back my emotions. I looked at Jim with a smile. "How wrong she was. I still need to get my revenge for that, I've not forgiven her attempt at seducing you." I said darkly. I rarely wanted revenge; I would just move and accept someone's incompetence. Jim smirked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Well, feel free to. You won't have that much time to get revenge on her." He said.

"Oh, so are you going to kill her or are you going to get someone else to do it?! This seems more personal than usual. I'll kill her if you want." I asked. Like revenge, I rarely wanted to kill people. Now this may seem like a contradiction in terms when you look at my job or my husband, but I've only ever taken the slightest enjoyment from killing one person, the man who hurt Angie. Every target I've had to deal with via work has left a mark on me, a scar, both externally and internally.

"Hmm, I'm not sure..." He pondered. For a criminal mastermind he wasn't that fond of bodies. Jim looked worriedly at me. "Percy, I don't want you having any more blood on your hands; even if you do have every right to kill her." I nodded at him and smiled. To anyone else, it would sound crazy to casually talk about murder, but our lives were far from simple.

"Okay, whatever you want to do darling, it's your business. I'll still be waiting for you when you come home." I smiled. "I might just play an annoying prank on her, do you think we could hack into her website and mess it up, taint her reputation with her clients?! Oh I'm starting to get like you, its kind of fun." I giggled with a smile. I wanted to lighten the mood. It seemed to be working Jim seemed more relaxed.

"Now that is a brilliant idea. Ruin her life before she loses it. She's misbehaved enough, it won't get her what she wants this time." He smiled.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you. Are you really alright, you scared me earlier; you've been working a lot recently, more than normal. I don't want you to burn out." I asked. I was worried about him, and I had been worried about him for days.

"Nonsense, I won't burn out. I should be asking you that, with Mycroft bothering you so much." He answered.

"You need a lot more sleep than I do and you're getting really stressed, as your wife I am allowed to worry. If I need to be home more, which I want to be, you know we can talk about all this; I'll help you where you'll let me." I told him honestly. If Jim needed me home, then home he would have me. My loyalties were with my heart, not my job.

"Of course I'm getting stressed more. I haven't actually been working more than usual, but Mycroft's been keeping you busy, and it's not working out. I understand if you want to work, but I get the feeling you're only doing it to please Mycroft." He said seriously. I understood his worry. To an extent its how I felt too, but I didn't know how to make the work stop, how to get myself out of the situation I was in.

"I decided to go back to work because I was sulking. I didn't intend for it to take over like this. I don't know, Mycroft is Mycroft, he can be a bit demanding. Are you getting stressed because you're worrying about me?" I replied. I took Jim's hand in mine and rested my head on his shoulder. I automatically rested his head atop of mine. I smiled at the thought of us being cuddled up on the dusty floor of our attic talking about life, for us it was so normal.

"I'm always worried about you. More so when Mycroft's involved. You are allowed to say no to him, you know." He said quietly, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. Jim knew I had trouble saying 'No' to my family.

"Just like a client can say no to you?" I asked. Jim turned and looked at me with understanding. "It's complicated and it always will be. I think he's getting his own back for my extended time off. He's been particularly moody of late, did you by chance go and speak to him?!" I asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Jim smirked quickly. He must have known I'd work it out. His smirk faded; perhaps he thought I'd be upset.

"I know you and I know Mycroft, he rarely gets this quiet and moody, plus I've had some time to spend with you without interruptions. Did you threaten the government so we could spend time together?! You are such a romantic." I smiled. It was extreme, but done out of love.

"Anything for you, love." He grinned. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I am a very lucky woman to married to a man like you." I smiled. I stood up and brushed of my jeans and held out a hand. "Come on, it's really dusty up here and it's late, you need to sleep and relax, tomorrow you can take over world." Whenever he got angry like this he would get really tired and he actually did need quite a lot of sleep.

"I suppose so..." He chuckled. He still looked hesitant to leave his attic of solitude.

"I might even join you if you come to bed now..." I prompted. Jim looked up at me with a grin. He took my hand and stood up.

"Alright, alright, you've convinced me." He smiled.

"Good." I kept his hand in mine as we made our way back downstairs to our bedroom. We both changed into pyjamas and crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms round Jim so his head rested on my chest.

"Also we're clearing the attic out sometime soon, it's filled with junk, your junk. Do even know what half of it is?!" I asked. Trying to keep the mood light. Jim just shrugged. I frowned; worried he would withdraw into himself.

"I'll sort it out then and I'll jut throw anything out that doesn't appear useful?!" I asked playfully, I was hoping it might incite a reaction. I was wrong.

"Sounds good. If it got put up here, it's probably useless anyway." He replied noncommittally.

"There I was hoping you might have hidden secrets up there. Oh well. A girl can dream." I smiled. He looked up at me. I could see the worries and stress creeping back into his mind, flitting across his dark brown eyes. "Stop worrying love, just relax; we'll sort it all out in the morning." I said gently and kissed his forehead.

"I know. Thank you." Jim sighed tiredly.

"It's what I'm here for." I said quietly. I turned the light out and gently ran my fingers through Jim's hair. The next few days would be tense until Jim had decided what he wanted to do about the whole Irene Adler situation and sorted out the mess she'd created.


End file.
